When Monsters Appear
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events. AU KuroFai, others. Chapters have been edited to be smaller and easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Fai brought his coat tighter around him to try and fight the chill in the wind. It was late as he headed down the street back to his apartment. The only light offered was the yellow-orange glow from streetlamps, he had worked a late shift as usual, but was looking forward to being home and warm.<p>

At the same time, there was a whistling of a tea kettle as the stove was turned off and water was poured into a cup. A tea bag was drop and the water dilated into a slightly darker color. With a hum of improvement, a hand grabbed the cup and a sip was taken. Just then ears perked up as a click of a lock was heard.

Fai closed the door behind him and once it was locked began his daily ritual of taking off his coat and shoes and putting them away. "Kuro-wankoro~! I'm home~!" He called, smile bright as his cheeks were flushed from the cold while he began walking further into his home.

Kurogane twitched at the nickname but made no movement. He finished his tea in one gulp as he placed the cup in the sink as went out of the kitchen. "Welcome back." He noticed the flushed cheeks and frowned. "Long day?"

"Same as always, it was a bit windy coming home though." Fai replied and leaned up to plant a kiss. "And you?"

Kurogane made a noise as he felt Fai's slightly cold lips on his. "Same. Just got back not long before you."

Fai hugged the other man then, leaning his weight into Kurogane. "Muuhh...you're nice and warm." He could smell the faint scent of sweat and cologne and the distinct smell that was Kurogane. It reminded him of outside, of trees, and damp places.

The taller man wrapped his arms around Fai as he felt the coldness of the blonde's skin seep into him. His nostrils flared at the scent that was Fai, maybe it was his heightened senses acting up but there was no other scent that was Fai. And he liked it. "And you're cold." He mumbled. "You need to change into some warmer clothes before you get sick."

"It's not the old that gets you sick, its germs Kuro-tan." He grinned and looked up at Kurogane, enjoying simple things like this. "But I am cold and a little hungry."

Kurogane frowned. "It doesn't matter, moron. I don't like seeing you sick." He then looked at around the kitchen. "I think we have some leftovers we can heat up."

"Maybe later, but that's not the kind of hungry I meant." He pulled away just enough to grab Kurogane's hand and pull him into their living room. The curtains were closed, shielded them from the outside world.

'Oh,_ 'that'_ kind of hungry.' Kurogane thought as he let himself get pulled by the blonde.

He gently pushed the other to sit before taking a seat next to him. "Kuro-min doesn't mind?"

The man looked at the blonde with calmness and a bit of irritation. "If I mind, would I be sitting here, waiting for you to get it over with?" He sighed. "I'll be fine; take what you need."

Fai always asked just to make sure. He smiled and gave another quick kiss before lowering his head downwards towards Kurogane's throat. He sighed, as his eyes fluttered shut and he felt as his canines grew longer and before long he had sunk his teeth into tanned skin.

Kurogane felt the hot breath on his neck just seconds before wincing as the teeth sank into his skin. He can feel his blood being drained as Fai was filling his hunger. He never minded the fact that Fai likes sucking his blood whenever he needed it; and at times he liked it. But what he didn't like was the aftermath; the loss of energy caused by getting his blood sucked out. He felt his eyelids dropped a bit as he felt a bit lightheaded.

He took only a little this time, only to curve his hunger for awhile longer. Lapping up a few stray drops, Fai pulled away soon enough. "Thank you."

Kurogane sighed as he felt Fai's tongue lapping at his neck. As the blonde pulled away, he rubbed his forehead. "It's no big deal." He then placed a kiss on Fai's head.

"Kuro-wolfie's so sweet." He cooed and licked his lips to get rid of any blood.

The man looked away as Fai was licking his fingers. He didn't want to admit it but it was rather...erotic to see Fai do that. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts right now. Maybe it was the slight lightheaded-ness talking...hopefully. "I think I'll reheat some leftovers." He announced as he got up and went out of the living room.

Fai hopped up and went after him, always worried after a feeding. He had been lucky to find Kurogane, anywhere he travelled he had to be careful, had to make sure no one saw through him to see what he really was. "You should sit. Let me take care of you now."

"I'm fine." Kurogane argued. He felt his head spin a bit as he entered the kitchen. "It's just us. And you just got back."

He knew that the blonde was worried about him, but his stubbornness always got in the way. Whether it was for pride or not, he takes care of Fai, not the other way around.

Sighing, he took a seat and watched the other move about. "You sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure." Kurogane sighed as he went to the fridge, "I'll be fine. Not the first time this happen anyway." He then felt a bit dizzy. He shook his head. "So, anything new happen today?"

"No, just the same old thing." Normally he wouldn't be able to work at a job that had so many people, but with Kurogane he was more than able to manage his cravings, which broaden the jobs and places he could work at. "Too many people and all that."

"That's what happens when a vampire tries to blend into the damn society." Kurogane grumbled. "'Human' society, that is." He sighed as he got the containers and placed them on the counter.

"So says the werewolf." Fai smiled. They kept each other in check, making sure the other was safe when they needed to do something that wasn't for human eyes. "It's hard for all creatures, but we don't want to be monsters so we cope. Kuro-tan helps me a lot though, in more ways than one~"

Kurogane nodded. "And the same goes for you, I know." He then placed one of the containers into the microwave and started it up. He groaned. "Sometimes, I feel like the monster that I really am." He muttered. "It was hard to look into a mirror and see that; knowing...you're not normal...that you're just a walking bomb waiting to explode. I hate that I can't control it sometimes. If I'm not careful, I can do something that I know I'll regret. I can't let that happen." He barely heard the bell as the food was ready.

"Kuro-sama just has to wait. Eventually when you're old enough you'll be able to control yourself even when under a full moon. Besides I like have you around when you're changed, you're very soft and warm." Fai smiled, trying to make his partner feel better. "Besides you don't need to feed on people like I do."

"I know." Kurogane agreed to some degree. "But I'm a beast; just a thin line away from creating a freaking massacre upon the public. The last thing I want is to hurt people...and...you." He muttered the last part.

"You wouldn't. I can handle myself if you get out of hand, but you know me and I've seen you change." Kurogane had always been almost nice to him when in his other form, so he had never feared.

"You're right about that." Kurogane let out a very faint smile. "But still...it's something that I can't take lightly. My father didn't and neither will I."

"I know it's important, but just know you don't have to be alone with it." He was glad he had made the other feel at least a little better. "Now, let's eat. I need to shower and go to sleep~"

"Right." Kurogane turned his attention back to the containers and the microwave. He was glad that there was at least one person who would be at his side, and if worse does come to worse well; they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. At that, he grinned toothily; showing his sharp canine teeth. "Chicken and pasta sound good?"

The werewolf placed the food on the plate with utensils and brought them over to the table. He placed one in front of Fai and one in front of himself. He then took one of beers as he sat down. He raised it up a bit. "To us." And started drinking the beer,

Fai chuckled at the impromptu toast but tilted his bottle all the same. As a vampire he relied on blood, but that didn't mean he couldn't eat regular food, he just couldn't survive on it. That however reminded him of Kurogane. Werewolves, while the changed forms, were still very human. Kurogane could enjoy a meal and many other things that he couldn't, at least not really.

Kurogane knew that Fai eating food just a formality as he was a vampire. But it was nice to see the blonde eat, like he was just like any other person. Cutting into the chicken, Kurogane took a bite. "Chicken's still good." He muttered.

"Well it was only made a couple days ago. One of us will have to go to the store soon. We can't survive on leftovers for too much longer." Fai replied, comfortable sitting with the other, like they were almost a human couple. Not that there was much of a difference. Perhaps their form of foreplay was a little different, and on occasion one of them became dangerous to people, but otherwise they were like anyone else.

"I'll go to the store." Kurogane shrugged, "Just get me a list and I'll do it." He finished his beer as he started on the pasta. "Besides, I hate doing nothing even for a couple of hours."

"I'm free tomorrow, so you won't be bored. I'll keep Kuro-tan busy~" The blonde smiled warmly as he ate.

The man smiled a bit. "Yeah keeping me busy by annoying the crap out of me." He finished his dinner. "But I guess having someone is better than being alone with the other idiots there." He stood up.

"So mean~!" Fai covered his face in mock despair. "To think I would b with someone who would be so cruel."

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. "Yeah, yeah, cry me a river."

"Terrible, Kuro-moon is terrible." Fai wailed as he took the dishes to the sink to let them soak.

The man looked at the man's back as the blonde dumped the plates into the sink. He walked up to the vampire and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his hair. He then moved away quickly as he could. "You should take a shower." He then looked away. "I'll take care of the damn dishes."

"No, you cooked." Fai shooed him away as best he could. "It's the least I can do."

With his eyes softening, Kurogane huffed. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat." He then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Though I wouldn't mind if you ran us a bath." Fai called after him, trying not to laugh as he imaged Kurogane's reaction. Rolling up his sleeves he began scrubbing.

Choking on air, Kurogane stuttered as he looked back on the blonde who as already starting to wash the dishes. He narrowed his eyes, he scoffed. Damn vampire. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He opened the curtains and pull up the faucet. He checked the water to make sure that it wasn't too cold or too hot.

Fai finished soon enough, drying his hands on a dishtowel after having drained the sink. He wondered into their bedroom, grabbing some clothes and headed towards the bath. "Kuro-kun spent all this time getting everything ready?"

"I just don't want to hear you whining about the water," Kurogane blushed a bit.

"You know I don't mind as long as it isn't cold." Fai countered as he began stripping, having already set his clothes aside.

"Still." Kurogane said as he side glanced at Fai who was stripping down. He felt his face heat up a bit.

Kicking his dirty clothes to the side to get later, the vampire slipped into the bath and sighed. "Kuro-min out did himself~" Fai closed his eyes and absorbed the water's warmth, letting it soak into his usually cold body.

Kurogane 'hmm-ed' as his way of saying 'thank you' as the vampire sat inside the bathtub.

"Join me?" Fai asked as he looked up. It was rare they got to spend any real time together as one of them were typically busy at any given time.

Kurogane pressed his lips into a thin line before stiffly nodding. "Sure." He then started taking of his clothes. As he was bare, he sat on the other side of the bathtub. He sighed as he felt the warmth of the water seeping into his body. He slid further down as he sighed in content.

"See, not so bad and I promise not to bite." Fai smirked as he watched Kurogane.

The man let out a soft groan as he felt his muscles loosen from the warm water. He then glanced at Fai who had a smirk. He frowned. "As if that would make me worry less."

"Aww...you act like you can't enjoy a bath with me." Fai pouted as he grabbed a bottle and began washing his hair.

Kurogane watched as Fai was scrubbing his hair. Bubbles started to form on the vampire's head as some dropped into the water. Grabbing a bar of soap and a soft sponge, he rubbed them against the water until bubbles started to form. He then moved near Fai. Silently, he started washing Fai's back for him.

The blonde paused for a moment and decided just this once not to tease. It was rare that Kurogane would do something like this without him asking first.

When he thought the back was washed enough, Kurogane took a scoopful of water and gently rinsed Fai's back. He didn't know what possessed him to do this. Maybe it was the fact the two never spend that much together or the fact that he can be a stubborn jackass when it comes to affections. But he would never stop showing Fai how much he means to him...with words or otherwise.

They both took their time, Fai returning the favoring and adding a few kisses on top of it. "Are you tired?" He asked, feeling lazy and ready for sleep now after a long soak.

"A bit." Kurogane yawned.

Kissing Kurogane chastely he pulled away and got out. "Let's go to bed then." He smiled as he began drying himself on and redressing. The idea of getting to snuggle was very appealing to him.

Kurogane followed as he got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went straight into the bedroom. After dressing into his nightwear, he then went into the bed, feeling more tired by the second.

Fai was there beside him, practically trying to meld them together under the blankets as he fell asleep.

Later that night, Kurogane's ears perked up. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He blinked twice before he heard the noise again. He looked down at Fai who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He didn't want to disturb the blonde but he had to see what was up. Gently and slowly, he released his hold on Fai and got out of bed quietly. He tip-toed around the bed and went to the window, He pulled the curtain just a bit so he can see, under the window was a hooded figure. The figure was staring up at the same window Kurogane was looking from. He narrowed his eyes at the figure. It was like it was waiting for something...or someone. But as soon as the wolf man blinked, the hooded figure was gone. He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell...?" He muttered in a whisper.

"Mmm...Kuro-min, come back to bed." Fai mumbled half asleep as he buried his face into his pillow. He had woken from the bed shifting, but it didn't take long for him to slip into sleep again.

Kurogane stared at the window for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know if what he saw was real or not. With a sigh, Kurogane went back into bed; holding the blonde in his arms as gently as he could. _'Maybe it was just a hallucination or something.' _Kurogane thought as sleep started to take him. With a tired yawn, Kurogane fell back into sleep; pushing what he saw into the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~few days later~<p>

Fai was heading back home, bags in his arms. It was late, but he had never been worried about that. Any thief dumb enough to try and mug him would learn not to do it again, but it didn't help him feeling an odd tingling in his mind, telling him something was watching him.

Hidden in the shadows, a hooded person watched as the blonde was walking fast down the street and possibly back to where he dwells. A frown was slightly seen as it followed a bit but still hidden. The person didn't want to be found out just yet.

Fai didn't sense anything unusual, but there was something nagging at him. His eyes flashed golden in the dim lights. Surely no one was trying to rob him, not matter if he looked like an easy target. At the very least he could see the apartment.

During that same time, Kurogane was in the living room; feeling a bit antsy. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't get the feeling that there was someone was watching. Whether the target was him, Fai or even both he wasn't sure. But he hated not knowing the enemy. So far, he had sensed the mysterious person from afar during work and going out but he couldn't make out the scent that the person had. It was confusing and yet slightly familiar. But still, it didn't change the fact that they were being watched, and if they were not careful...

Walking up to the door, Fai sat a few bags down so he could dig out his keys. He still listened for any movement or sound out of the ordinary as he opened the door..

Kurogane whipped his head towards the front door and almost sighed in relief to see Fai back in one piece. "Hey."

He waited until he had closed the door behind him before he spoke, his eyes still silted. "Have you noticed something...odd lately?"

The man nodded solemnly with a frown. "Yeah...and it's starting to drive me crazy."

"Maybe we should check it out?" Once it was dark enough out they could do a small patrol around the neighborhood for whatever they had both sensed.

"Good idea. Better than waiting for a surprise attack inside this house." Kurogane nodded. He was going to give whoever it was a piece of his mind and a few injuries as well.

Fai contemplated the idea as he carried everything into the kitchen. "Well whoever it is, they won't be able to hide from us."

Kurogane followed Fai as he helped the blonde with the bags. "No, they won't." He agreed.

"Hopefully it's just some robber." They couldn't handle that, but there was always the chance it was something worse.

"Well it doesn't matter either way. They're fools to think they can take us out." Kurogane frowned as he out some food in the fridge. "But...we have to keep our guard up...in case..." He trailed off; not wanting to finish that sentence.

He nodded in agreement. "But until then..." Fai turned and gave his usual greeting kiss. "How was your day?"

"Besides the paranoia I was feeling all day, fine." Kurogane shrugged, "That damn witch though gave me a hard time. Whenever I turn my head and twitch, she'd make fun of me; assuming I was some sort of coward."

"Aww...but Yuuko-san likes you. She just likes teasing." Fai smiled; glad Kurogane was getting the hang of things

"I can do without it; I get enough of it here." Kurogane scoffed. He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a bit strained there.

"But my teasing comes from love." Fai pouted as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck.

The man let the blonde's arms wrap around him but held his frown, "There are other ways to show it without me having to chase you around the damn place."

"Oh~?" Fai gave him a teasing look as he hung off the taller man. This uneasiness he had felt earlier were all but gone as he stood in the middle of the kitchen with Kurogane.

Kurogane nodded as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. He smirked. "If you're up to it, I can show you."

He looked up curiously, his blue eyes wide. "I think I'd like that."

With his smirk softening to a smile, Kurogane dove down and captured the vampire's lips. He put one hand on the back of Fai's head as he tried to deepen the kiss.

He didn't have to be asked twice as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss whole heartedly. It was nice when Kurogane took the initiative, usually he didn't do it unless he was in a particular mood or it was near or was a full moon.

Feeling Fai leaning into the kiss, Kurogane's tongue poked out; licking the blonde's lips; wanting permission to enter.

Parting them willing, Fai sighed as he tilted his head just so into the kiss. Kurogane's was warm against and all around him and Fai craved it.

Pulling the blonde even closer to him, Kurogane's tongue caressed the inside of the blonde's mouth; stopping a bit only to suck on Fai's tongue ever so gently.

He moaned as everything but Kurogane now forgotten. His curled his fingers into the fabric of his lover's shirt as he kissed back just as aggressively.

Hearing the moan that came out of the blonde, Kurogane let his other hand rub up and down of Fai's back while his and Fai's tongue danced around each other.

Fai broke away for a few moments just to catch his breath before he dove back in. He wasn't sure exactly what had brought this on, but he wasn't going to question it.

Kurogane gasped for breath as well before diving back in. He didn't know what just happened to have the blonde in his arms and kissing him like crazy but he was sure as hell he was not going to stop. It was their moment and their moment alone.

His head was beginning to swim from it and it was getting almost too warm. He pushed his body against Kurogane's wanting to move somewhere other than the kitchen,

Feeling the slim body pushing forward, Kurogane glanced over and started to move with him. As they were just outside the kitchen there was a knock at the door; stopping them both.

Fai let his forehead hit against Kurogane's shoulder with a groan. Just a few more minutes, he thought in frustration. "Want me to get the door or ignore it?"

Kurogane was about to say to ignore it but a few more knocks silenced him. He sighed. "I think you should answer. The faster you do, the faster we can continue."

"Want to wait for me in the bedroom then?" He said as he pulled away, giving Kurogane a quick kiss.

"Sure." Returning the kiss, Kurogane moved swiftly and quietly to the bedroom as he can.

Fai smiled and watched Kurogane leave for a moment before he headed to the door with a sigh. "Can I help you?" He asked as he opened the door

The door opened revealing a young girl who smiled as she bowed. "Um...yes, Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you. My name's Sakura Kinomoto. I'm your new neighbor." She was holding a box of sweets in her arms. "Here, a gift. I hope we can be good neighbors."

Fai blinked, dumbfounded. "I...uhm...thank you Sakura-chan." He smiled politely, not sure what to make of a young girl giving him candy late at night. "I'm Fai."

"Nice to meet you Fai." Sakura bowed. "Well I better get going, my brother's across the street and he wants to get some sleep." She waved a bit as she walked away. "Nice meeting you~!"

"You too Sakura-chan!" He poked his head out the door watching her go as he held a box of candy. She seemed nice enough, if a bit strange. Though the glare he got from her brother made him straighten.

As the front door closed, Kurogane poke his head out of the bedroom doorway. "Who was that?"

Fai headed back towards their bedroom, sitting the box down on top of their nightstand. "New neighbor, she was very nice." Before, years before now, he might have been afraid of that. He would have been afraid he couldn't control himself and done something terrible.

Sitting on the bed, Kurogane raised an eyebrow in clear suspicion. "New neighbor huh? At this time of night?"

"She was just a young girl, maybe fifteen? She wanted to give me some candy while her brother glared at me from their yard." He smiled, but he hadn't forgotten what they had been doing before Sakura had interrupted them.

Kurogane stared at the box on the nightstand with narrow eyes. He sniffed at the scent that was coming from the box. He made a noise that was close to relief. "Well, it certainly smells like candy." He made a face. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"Mmm..I'll try them later, right now I wanted to continue where we left off." Fai smirked as he put a hand on his hip and looked at the taller man.

Fighting down a smirk, Kurogane put up a bored expression though his eyes looked nowhere near as bored. "You don't say."

"I do~" Fai's smile widened as he stood in front of Kurogane. He still knew they had to look for whoever had been around their home lately, but they had enough time for this. More than enough.

Toothily grinning, Kurogane grabbed Fai by the hips and pulled him into his lap. He placed a chaste kiss on the vampire's forehead. "Shall we?"

Fai hummed in approval as he snaked his arms around broad shoulders. "Let's." He mumbled against Kurogane's lips before closing the sparse couple of inches left between them.

~later~

Kurogane changed into something dark but fitting as he was putting his shoes next to the front door. He felt more relaxed after his time with the vampire but they both knew that the problem they had wouldn't go away. They had to act. He closed his eyes. What a pain.

Fai was still smiling quiet happily, his body relaxed and loose as he dressed. "Ready?"

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Fai all but skipped out the door. "Hurry up then Kuro-wankoro~!"

The werewolf grumbled at the nickname but complied nonetheless as he closed the front door and locked it.

The air bit into his skin, but his was warm enough under his coat and layers of clothes that it didn't bother him too much. He was wired and ready to scour the whole city if necessary tonight. Once on the street he waited for Kurogane, looking around to see if he noticed anything.

Once close to Fai, Kurogane closed his eyes and put his heightened senses to work. His ears worked better than any human's; picking up noises of all kind, even from miles away. His nose was a bit more sensitive to a human's; close to a dog's if you will. He tilted his head up and gave a whiff.

Fai watched as Kurogane worked, thinking if there hadn't been so many eyes in this city he could do much better in his other forms in tracking down whoever was apparently stalking them.

For a few seconds, Kurogane's nose picked a few scents that were familiar; the crisp leaves that were blown away in the air, residue of gas and tire burns on the street, tiny animals that were scurrying around and...well Fai. He frowned as he tried harder to depict a scent that was uncommon. He picked up a very faint smell of something not from this neighborhood but he couldn't tell what it was. The scent was very small but it was there; like something blocked the scent from getting traced. "Damn it."

"Nothing?" Fai asked curiously, thinking it might not be an ordinary person anymore following them. "Do you at least have a direction? Or should we start blindly?"

"I'm getting something but it's hard to tell." Kurogane muttered as he turned his head to the right. "The scent I'm picking up goes this way but nothing else." He then rubbed his right ear. "And it's no good with sound either. I'm not picking up any unusual sounds other than the ones I hear every night." He frowned deeply. "Whoever it is, it may not be human."

"Want to split up?" They could take different sides, scout the area a few times over and see if they came up with anything.

"Might as well." Kurogane shrugged. "I'll go this way to see if I can pick up a better scent and hopefully a trace of whoever it is." He pointed to the right.

Fai nodded once before he headed down an alley beside their house, disappearing into the darkness. His eyes changed, pupils narrowing into slits as his own senses were heightened.

Kurogane watched as Fai disappeared into the shadows. He had almost forgotten how stealthy that blonde could get when he was in full on vampire-mode. He chuckled. Some things just never changed. He lifted his head and started walking a bit blindly into the direction of the faint scent.

Fai ran silently around houses, making sure to duck or jump past windows so as not to draw any kind of attention. A few dogs barked, but it was quickly overlooked as he climbed to the rooftops of the joined apartments houses.

Meanwhile, Kurogane's nose led him on the outskirts of the neighborhood where grass and concrete meet. The scent he picked up was getting a bit stronger and more possible to trace. He fought down the urge to grin as his canine teeth might scare a few people as he was now in public. He walked fast so he wouldn't lose the scent.

Fai had lost sight of Kurogane from his position minutes before, his lover having walked underneath trees and with shorter buildings in the way he had no way of seeing him from here any longer.

He walked faster, the scent growing just slightly stronger by each passing building. He can practically feel his inner wolf screaming at him to go faster; to catch the so-called predator and make them his prey. However as he turned a corner, he heard footsteps hastily running away. He smirked. It wasn't long now.

Fai leapt from building to building as he panted faintly, trying to catch up to Kurogane to see if he had found something. He swore at himself, thinking they would have to skip on sex if they ever did something like this again.

Breaking into a run, Kurogane sped up as the hooded figure appeared from the shadows, trying to get away. The fool. Barely moving out of peoples' way, Kurogane growled a bit as the hooded figure was so close yet, so far. Oh how he would love to just transform then and there but there were humans about and it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see for them; a wolf man in park pants. Somewhere in the crowd the hooded figure turned a corner in a street and started fading in the shadows once again. _'Oh no you don't!'_ Kurogane thought angrily as he started to catch up. He was almost up to speed with the perp; only to crash into someone. The two fell over.

Fai was hurrying still as he caught a whiff of Kurogane. The man was different than a regular human, his scent stronger to Fai for more than one reason. He leapt down into an alleyway when he caught a glimpse of the man's hulking figure. "Kuro-sama..."

"Ow, damn it." Kurogane cursed lowly as he rubbed his head. He then opened his eyes. "Hey, why don't you watch were you go-" He stopped as he got a really good look at the person in front of him. The person was a boy, maybe a teen by the looks of him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match (as the boy opened them of course) and he was obviously shorter than the werewolf but again it was a boy after all. Sitting up, Kurogane sighed. "Hey kid, you alright?"

Fai leapt down and walked up behind Kurogane, peering over him curiously. Maybe Kurogane had found him while looking for clues? Fai didn't know as his eyes went back to blue. "Kuro-tan could help." He smiled and offered a helping hand.

The boy in question groaned as he looked at who it was he bumped into. He gasped as he bowed his head. "Oh, I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." He then looked over and saw that another man was there with him. He blinked. Did he knock over two people on accident?

"Kuro-brute doesn't watch where he's going half the time." Fai replied as he retracted his hand. It seemed the boy hadn't even seen his hand as he quickly got up. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out?"

"No, well I mean yes but I was really on my way back home." The boy stuttered with a shaky smile. "I was in a hurry you see and I...sort of got lost." He mumbled as his face heat up a bit in embarrassment.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at that. "If that's the case, shouldn't you have called your parents and tell them where they are?"

It seemed whoever was following them was long gone now. They would have to try some other time to catch them in the act. "We have a phone back at our apartment? Or there's a payphone not far?"

"Oh no, it's fine." The boy held his hands up. "You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine on my own." He didn't want to burden those nice strangers as it is. Especially after the fact that he left his cell phone at home and he couldn't find a payphone even if he tried.

Kurogane was watching the kid, seeing the reactions as clear as day. He didn't like the fact that he lost the perp when he was very close to catching them, but what he disliked more was the fact that there was a kid; barely a teenager running around in the middle of the night; lost and confused. If he was in that kid's shoes, he'd be a bit terrified at that fact.

"Not to sound strange, but you look like you could use something warm to drink?" Fai said, trying to come off as nice as he could. "I can make you some coco?"

Feeling a bit chilly, the boy closed up his jacket and sighed. He really wanted to get homes but the cold night was getting the best of him and he was bit tired from rushing, only to get lost. "Um...I guess I could...if it's not too much trouble." He mumbled.

On the sideline, Kurogane frowned but made no indication to argue.

"My name's Fai and tall, dark, and scary here is Kuro-tan." He motioned at Kurogane. "We live just a few blocks down the street."

"It's Kurogane." The man spoke up; glaring at the Blonde. "And what's your name?"

"S-Syaoran." The boy answered. "Syaoran Li." He bowed a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Fai shooed them out of the alley and quickly to their apartment. He didn't want to be ambushed or something and possibly end up getting Syaoran hurt or worse. "Have a seat Syaoran-kun, I'll be right back. There's a phone on the table." He grinned once inside the house.<p>

Syaoran stepped into the apartment with some hesitation. It was obvious that the blonde and the man were nice. But he was told before that he shouldn't trust people right away. Seeing the phone on the table, the boy picked it up and dialed he home number.

Closing the front door, Kurogane leaned on the wall next to it, watching the boy as he was calling whoever was home. He rubbed his forehead as he sighed. He didn't think a night of searching would end up like this.

Fai quickly melted some chocolate and boiled some cream, whipping up some decent hot chocolate for the boy. He knew what it was like being alone and how it was to receive kindness from a stranger. Once it was finished, he put the dishes in the sink to wash later and set the mug in front of the boy as he sat with the phone to his ear.

Syaoran gave a quiet 'thank you' with a smile as he was waiting for whoever was his home to pick up. The line clicked. "Nii-san? Yeah, it's me...uh...I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Yes, I know. I'm at someone's apartment right now. Yeah, I'll let you know later okay? Okay? Bye nii-san." He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. "I knew it. Nii-san's upset with me."

"I'm sure he's just worried. You are out late." Fai reasoned as he sat off to the side in a chair. He could almost feel Kurogane staring holes into them and smiled.

"I know." Syaoran smiled a bit. "But...it's not the first time I would get lost." He blushed.

Kurogane resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well you can stay here until someone comes to get you." Fai turned to look at Kurogane, wondering what the man was thinking.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Syaoran frowned. "You're doing so much for me already, I don't want to burden you two."

"Kid, if blondie here said it's fine then it's fine. Besides it's way too late and you can't go back now; not with the place being as it is at night." He walked over and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Take it from someone who knows, kid. It's safer here, okay?"

That interested Fai. Who knew Kurogane could be so paternal? "Kuro-san's right, when you're brother comes you can leave, but until then, drink and make yourself comfortable."

"Oh...okay then." Syaoran felt grateful for those two. "Thank you very much." He then took a sip from his drink. He sighed happily as the heat of the drink soothed his throat. "This is very delicious." He looked at Fai. "Did you make this?"

He nodded. "I used to have a lot of time on my hands, so I cooked to keep myself busy." Fai remembered how terribly lonely that had been, not able to work for fear of attacking someone on the job and how he had spent his time trying to occupy himself in other ways,

Kurogane saw the look on Fai's face; the painful feeling of nostalgia. Fortunately, Syaoran didn't pay attention and continued drinking his cocoa. "Well I must say, it's very tasty. Thank you very much." He smiled brightly.

Fai waved his hand in dismissal. "It's no problem Syaoran-kun. It was very cold out and it looked like you'd been out awhile."

Kurogane grunted as he walked out of the living room. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything blondie?" He needed some time to think about the events that happened in the past couple hours and though it was an excuse to get out of the room; it was the most convenient.

"Whatever you're having~" Fai winked at Kurogane, but he understood the other's body language. He would have to ask about what Kurogane might have found when Syaoran was gone.

As Syaoran was finishing his drink, he sank on the couch a bit. "Um...so...h-how long have you've been in the neighborhood?" He was trying to make some conversation as the silence swarm a bit into the room.

"About two years." He replied with a smile. It had been one of his fondest memories moving in and making a home for both him and Kurogane. They hadn't been together long, at least for them, before they had pooled their savings and bought this place, but it had been worth it.

"Oh really. That's good; better than me and Nii-san." He grinned a bit. "We've only been here for a couple of months. We're just getting used to the place."

"It's a nice neighborhood." That's when an idea struck the blonde. "Actually I just met a new neighbor today, her name was Sakura-chan and she looked about your age. Maybe I should introduce you two sometime?" He asked, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Eh?" Syaoran lifted his head up. "A new neighbor?" He fidgeted his fingers. "Oh I don't know..." He trailed off. He wasn't really good at meeting new people; especially girls; unlike his brother, he's the shyer of the two.

"Well both of you are new and probably haven't met anyone new. It would be good." Fai insisted even though he wasn't one to talk. He never talked with anyone in his neighborhood unless it was necessary, they just knew him and Kurogane as the gay couple that worked strange hours and yelled a lot.

Syaoran pressed his lips into a thin line. "I-I'll think about." He then looked away with a small blush.

Counting it as a victory he smiled and got up from his chair. "I'll go check on Kuro-tan and my drink." He told the boy before leaving towards the kitchen.

While Fai and Syaoran were talking, Kurogane went to the fridge. Taking two cups and a orange juice carton, he poured some juice into the cups. He was deep in thought about the perp and how it got away from him. The two weren't any closer to finding out who was the mysterious person was then they were before. He didn't like the fact they were still out there, probably watching from afar. There was no certainty if the perp would cause harm to them. But one thing's for certain, if things do come to worse, he'd have to fight them. Desperate times will call for some desperate measures.

"Kuro-min's thinking too hard." Fai said as he came up behind the other and turned to lean back against the counter. "Frustrated about tonight?"

Glancing at the vampire, he frowned. "Yeah I just can't believe that I didn't catch that bastard. I was so damn close!" He tried his best to lower his voice as to not to alarm Syaoran in the living room.

"We'll just try again and again until we find something." Fai offered, knowing Kurogane was probably mad at himself more than anything.

"..." Kurogane knew that Fai was trying to make him feel a better but it didn't change the fact that he let that perp get away. He gave Fai a cup. "Here, orange juice for now."

"Thank you." Fai gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking the glass.

Taking his own glass, he drank the orange juice. "So, what did you and the kid talk about?"

"I was thinking of introducing him to our new neighbor, the one who gave me the candy?" Fai grinned before taking a drink. It was bitter, but good, though it was nothing compared to Kurogane's blood.

"Really?" Kurogane didn't think that Fai of all people would do something for an almost complete stranger. But as he has learned; whatever Fai does has a reason behind it...most of the time.

"Yes." Fai knew Kurogane was skeptical, but it wasn't like he was doing anything bad.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane finished his drink. "Okay then, what now? We have some time with the kid until that brother of his or someone gets him."

He shrugged then. "Play it by ear I suppose~"

Sighing, Kurogane could only agree. It was just for a couple of hours, right?

~later~

"I win again~!" Fai smiled as he set down his cards as he got up to answer the door as he'd heard a faint knocking moments before.

Kurogane grumbled. "That moron. He always wins!" He threw the cards down. Syaoran smiled nervously.

Fai opened the door to a boy that looked just like Syaoran. "My brother said he was here?"

"Of course, we've been playing cards." Stepping out of the way he let the boy inside so he could get his twin.

"Syaoran you in here?" The boy in question looked up and smiled. "Nii-san! You're here!" He stood up and hugged him. "I'm so happy that you came." Syaoron, Syaoran's older twin brother smiled as he hugged back.

"I'm happy that I did." As he pulled away, he frowned. "But next time, have your cell phone with you. I can't afford to lose you again." Syaoran calmly nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He chuckled as his hair was getting ruffled.

"It's Kuro-min's fault, he ran into Syaoran-kun." Fai added as he had closed the door and followed inside.

"Hey! I already feel bad enough; you don't have to rub it in." He frowned as he looked away.

"N-no, it was equally my fault!" Syaoran waved his hands, trying to change Fai's mind. "We can leave now." He didn't want to impose any longer.

Syaoron grinned at his brother's disposition. "Yes, I think we should leave, we've been up long enough." He nodded at two adults. "Thank you very much. Let's go lil' bro." Tugging Syaoran's shoulder, the two opened the front door and went outside. The door closed behind them; leaving the two adults alone once again.

"Maybe we'll see them around." Fai wondered aloud before he turned to look at Kurogane. "But now that they're gone, you can tell me what happened."

Kurogane sighed. "I was walking down trailing that scent, it got a bit stronger, I saw that hooded bastard, and I started running after them. But I ran into the kid before I can grab him. God, I was so _close_!" He punched the wall in his frustration.

"Hmm...well if he could avoid you, then that means whoever it is, isn't a normal human." Fai pondered the idea, thinking they hadn't made any enemies, so maybe it was someone trying to watch them because of what they were.

The man leaned his head onto the wall; right above the slight dent that his punch did. "Do you think it could be some of those hunter morons that _claim_ to hunt down creatures like us?"

"If that were the case, we'd have been attacked by now." Fai approached Kurogane and put a hand on the other's shoulder for comfort.

Kurogane leaned into the touch; inwardly liking it. "If not them then who? Because I don't know what the hell to do now."

"We just have to either catch them or wait until something happens." Fai offered him a smile. "Now, want to go to bed? It'll put your mind off things."

Sighing, Kurogane nodded. "Fine. I guess we both need the sleep." He moved a bit away from the wall.

Fai wrapped an arm around the other and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Blinking, Kurogane leaned down and gave a chaste kiss on Fai's lips. "I freaking hope so."

Fai laughed at the response as they headed into their bedroom. "I'll even make Kuro-woof a big breakfast~"

The thought of a breakfast did sound pretty good, Kurogane let out a small smile.

~next morning~

Fai was in a cheerful mood, having already had his coffee, and had already finished preparing breakfast. "Kuro-tan~!" He called for the werewolf who was no doubt still asleep. He had tried to figure out what to do about their little stalker problem, but nothing new had come to mind.

Kurogane was sleeping soundly into the sheets. He felt very relaxed, not to mention peaceful. Turning to lay on his back, he let out a happy sigh as he was still in dreamland.

Peeking in at him, Fai tried not to laugh. Walking into the room he laid over Kurogane, still wearing his usual blue apron. "Kuro-pon, it's morning~"

Groaning softly, Kurogane pulled away from his sleep and opened his eyes. The first thing he was saw Fai in his blue apron, smiling down at him. He blinked. "Huh?"

"Food. For you." Fai chuckled.

Narrowing his eyes, his mind caught up with him. "Oh...right, breakfast." He then rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, breakfast." Fai gave Kurogane a chaste kiss. "I made a lot, so you'd better be hungry."

"Fine. Fine, I'm up." Kurogane sat up as he yawned. "Damn, what time is it?"

"Not sure, but it's still early." Fai sat; now perched on Kurogane's lap.

Still a bit sleepy, Kurogane's head landed on Fai's shoulder. "Damn." He then placed a soft kiss on Fai's neck as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "It's things like this that I sometimes forget that you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. Like we're just two normal people just...being _normal_." He sighed.

"It's no fun being normal. I'd much rather have you like this." Fai said as he returned the hug, encouraging any kind of affection from the man.

"Like what, _soft_?" Kurogane scoffed.

"Nope, grumpy with a touch of cute. If you weren't a werewolf, imagine how you'd have turned out? Probably boring and not nearly as handsome." Fai smiled as he felt just how warm Kurogane was.

Hugging the blonde a bit tighter, Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle. Leave to the vampire to make a werewolf feel better. Though the 'what if's' are still in his head. He snuggled into Fai's neck with a sigh.

Accepting the cuddling, Fai let Kurogane do as he pleased, knowing the man needed some reassurances from time to time just as he did.

"It's dumb." Kurogane mumbled. "I'm worrying over stupid crap like this. It shouldn't even be my problem."

"It's alright." Fai brushed his fingers lazily through dark hair. "I don't mind."

"But..." Kurogane stopped. He shouldn't press on. Fai was doing his best making him feel better and he wasn't helping. He closed his mouth.

"I don't think anyone ever really gets over all their insecurities." Fai smiled gently. "So it's not a problem. Besides, I said already I like you as you are."

"..." Kurogane nodded in agreement not trusting himself to speak.

"Now, let's go and eat before everything gets cold." Fai suggested, knowing it wouldn't do for Kurogane to dwell on these things.

"...hm." Kurogane realized his hold on Fai and gently moved him so he can get off the bed. Putting on a clean shirt, he silently went out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Fai trailed after him, having already set the table. He untied his apron and hung it up once in the kitchen. "I made lots of meat for Kuro-bark too."

Scowling a bit at the nickname, Kurogane nodded. "Thanks..." He muttered.

Fai smiled as he took a seat. As a vampire he didn't need nearly as much food as someone like Kurogane did, so when he cooked he usually gave his lover the lion's share of the meal.

Kurogane started munching on his food, with the fork and knife going practically everywhere on the plate. He drank some juice and bit of a piece of bacon; not saying a word to the blonde.

On the other hand, Fai ate slowly, savoring what little he could of the taste of the food. Later he would have to take a little bit of blood from Kurogane, but he didn't need to think about that right now when the other was eating.

Kurogane sighed as he finished; placing the fork and knife on the plate. "You really outdone yourself blondie."

"I promised you last night, didn't I?" Fai grinned, as he watched the werewolf.

Drinking the rest of the juice, Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but I thought you'd like a compliment." He noted with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"I do~" Fai smirked and leered at the taller. "I could show you just how appreciative I can be?"

Smirking, Kurogane leaned back in his chair. "Do your worst."

Fai got up and practically sauntered the few feet between them before he straddled Kurogane's lap. "You shouldn't tempt me."

That sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. His eyes slowly changed then, fading from blue to amber as his pupils narrowed and became longer. "Maybe just once in awhile isn't so bad."

Leaning up, Kurogane showed his canine teeth as he grinned. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Fai purred as he gazed down at Kurogane, not breaking eye contact.

Softly placing his hand on the back of Fai's head, he pushed the vampire down and captured his lips.

Fai's eyes closed immediately as he returned the kiss, moaning softly at the feeling.

Kurogane groaned as the feeling as his other hand lowered to Fai's hip and pulled him closer.

Arms wrapping loosely around the taller's shoulders, Fai's hands were hanging off them lazily as they kissed. They were careful of the other's fangs, not wanting one of them to bleed.

The werewolf rubbed Fai's back as well as loosely grabbing the blonde soft mane. He pulled away from those soft lips as he trail dry kisses down the blonde's chin and to his neck.

Fai sighed pleasantly as his back arched at the feel of Kurogane's lips. He could almost hear the other's blood thundering through his veins, which made him want Kurogane all the more.

Kurogane was about to suck on that luscious pale neck of that vampire when the two heard a knock on the door. He groaned angrily. "Goddamnit!" He let his head fall on Fai's shoulder.

"This seems to be happening a lot lately." Fai sighed as his eyes became softer and changed back to normal once more. "I guess I should get that?"

"...yeah." Kurogane let his arms drop as Fai got off of his lap. He just sat there as Fai walked off. He groaned at himself. Was the world out to get them or something?

Fai smoothed out any wrinkles in his shirt as he approached the door. Opening it revealed Syaoran who was looking awkward standing there. "Syaoran-kun? What's this?"

The boy looked up at smiled a bit at the blonde. "H-Hello, Fai." He was fidgeting his fingers.

"What brings you here?" Fai asked with a smile, hoping he didn't look too disheveled.

"U-Uh..." Syaoran blushed. "R-remember what you said about me meeting S-Sakura and all?"

"Yes?" He wondered if the boy had taken what he said to heart and wished he had waited at least half an hour.

"W-well..." Syaoran looked away. "Just a couple of hours ago, I sort of...walked into...her." He mumbled. "While I was walking to the store today."

"That's great, did you say anything to her?" Fai asked; amused at just how much the boy seemed to already like her.

Blushing deeply, Syaoran nodded. "I apologized for bumping into her and she said it was fine and we...kinda hit it off from there."

"Before long you two could be dating." Fai teased as the boy blushed. Who knew he had a knack for playing cupid.

"D-Dating!" Syaoran waved his hands. "I only just met her! We can't possibly...I mean..." He looked down.

"Eventually of course and by the looks of her brother you have a lot of work ahead of you." Fai almost felt sorry for him.

Syaoran glared at nothing in particular. "I'm well aware of that." He had met the guy right after just talking to Sakura. "But I don't think it'll work out anyway. I'm just glad to be friends with her."

"You never know Sayoran-kun. I didn't think I'd date Kuro-wan, but I am." Fai smiled, thinking anything was possible and Syaoran didn't have to worry about Sakura ripping a limb off.

Syaoran looked at Fai and saw the smile. "I know but still...anyway I actually came here to say... thank you for helping me and letting me stay at your home." He bowed. "I wouldn't what to do without you and Kurogane."

"Syaoran-kun it's really okay, we did what anyone would." Fai was a little embarrassed by all the flattery.

"No really, I'm honored to be in your home and all." Syaoran insisted. "And if there's anything I can do for you and Kurogane in return, than just say the word and I'll do it."

He put his hands up then. "That's not necessary. You can just make friends and that'll be good enough."

Syaoran bit his lower lip. "But..."

"No buts about it." Fai countered.

The boy looked down with a frown. "O-Okay then."

"Now, go and maybe chat with Sakura-chan? And don't wander around in alleyways." Fai said with a bright smile and a pat on the teen's shoulder.

Nodding, the boy bowed. "I won't. I'll see you later, Fai. And tell Kurogane I said Hi." And with that the boy walked away; hopefully to either his brother or Sakura.

Fai closed the door behind him and shook his head with a smile. He left then to find Kurogane.

Kurogane was still on the chair; he was vaguely listening to the conversation that has happening at the front door. He couldn't help but shake his head at the poor kid. "Love can be such a pain sometimes." He mumbled.

"But it's young love~" Fai pretended to swoon as he fell onto Kurogane's lap.

"Yeah, the most painfully awkward kind of love." Kurogane rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Fai's waist.

"We kinda went through an awkward phase too you know." Fai chuckled as he played with Kurogane's hair.

Blushing, Kurogane looked away. "I know nothing of that."

"You know~ The chasing and threats. The sweet nothings and blushing." Fai laughed, it wasn't quite that simple, but it was nice to think back on it.

Kurogane didn't think his face could get any redder. "S-Shut it." He muttered.

"Hyuu~!" Fai pinched his lover's cheeks. "Such a cute puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!" Kurogane pushed Fai's hands away and crossed his arms. "And I'm not cute."

"Adorable!" Fai cooed as he petted Kurogane's head.

Kurogane growled as he felt the hand touched his head. He didn't like being called adorable or even cute. That's something to say to some small animal not a werewolf.

"My Kuro-puppy is just too cute for words." Fai added, knowing he was getting on the other's nerves, but he wanted it that way.

Kurogane stayed silent. He would never know why Fai would call him such things. He was far from cute and even farther from adorable. He was a werewolf for god's sake. With teeth, and claws. How's that adorable or cute in any way?

"Maybe we should continue where we left off before there's a knock on the door again?" Fai suggested suddenly with a smirk spreading across his lips.

Seeing that smirk, Kurogane's face went from surprise to seductive. He licked his lips. "Want a piece of that temptation again?"

"Carry me somewhere more comfortable and I might be persuaded to." He gave Kurogane a toothy grin, his hands resting on his lover's chest.

Standing up from the chair, Kurogane took Fai into his arms Bridal style and gave a kiss on the vampire's forehead. "Yes, your freaking Majesty." And the two were out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

Fai was still flushed as he laid beside Kurogane. He was warm and sated and had a lingering taste of the werewolf's blood in his mouth. "Kuro-chan, did you want to go out tonight?"

Kurogane was a bit woozy from both their moment and the blood sucking. "Hmm?"

"Did you want to try and spot our little stalker again?" Fai said with a smile as he noticed Kurogane was in a daze.

"Find our..." Then the werewolf blinked. "Oh yeah. That stalker." He frowned as he looked away. "I don't know..." He was trying to decide whether or not they should. They knew that the stalking won't stop until they catch them but on the other hand, fate may not play well in their hands. He didn't like those odds, this point around.

"Maybe they'll come to us?" Fai replied as he rolled onto his side to hug Kurogane.

"Like lure them into a trap?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not sure what would attract them." They hadn't done anything to draw attention in the first place, so what would get more was a mystery to him.

"Well, whoever it was has a liking to us." Kurogane pointed out. "Maybe we can bait the stalker into coming out or something." He knew what he said was a bit...of a stretch but an idea was an idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Blue eyes looked up at him curiously. "One of us as bait?"

"..." Kurogane looked away. "...something like that."

He pouted at the lack luster response and poked Kurogane's side. "Well?"

Sighing, Kurogane just said it. "I was thinking that I could be...the bait while you can be the lookout. That way while the so-called stalker is distracted, you can take them down swiftly and quietly."

"That's not so bad; I thought you were going to say something far more embarrassing." Fai replied as he rested against the other man. "Did you want to do that tonight or...?"

"Tonight." Kurogane firmly said. "We can't let this go on. Any longer and this stalker might compromise everything we worked hard for and I'll be damn if something happens to you."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Fai asked, thinking Kurogane really was far too sweet.

"I mean it." Kurogane said as he kissed the top of Fai's head. "I'll stop at nothing to make you happy. Nothing. Got that?"

"If I weren't so tired, I'd drag you in for another round." He hugged Kurogane tight as he wondered what would happen tonight,

Kurogane hugged back. He can hear his own heartbeat speed up. He meant what he said. He'll do anything to keep Fai safe and keep him happy. Anything...even if it meant facing the worse fate possible.

~later~

Fai stood crouched down low and in the shadows as he kept his gaze trained on Kurogane. He hoped this worked and that Kurogane remained safe.

The werewolf was just leaning on a brick wall just outside of the neighborhood. He pretended to look bored and passive as he viewed people walking pass him. He knew that the stalker wanted them so he'll give them that. He also knew that Fai was worried about him considering the fact that the stalker's not human. But he's keeping his guard up; just enough to be alert and not attract any other attention.

Looking for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, Fai tried not to fret too much. Kurogane was a large man, more than capable of taking care of himself. He had been doing it for years before he met Fai after all.

A few minutes past as he stood quiet and still. Kurogane checked his cell phone. Sure enough, it was a little after midnight. Sighing, he placed the phone back. Then there it was...that faint scent. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Fai noticed the other tense and immediately hunkered down further in the bushes, his eyes already silted and claws descended.

He didn't move an inch as something came out of the shadows. There it was the hooded figure. It walked so slowly out of the darkness and towards him. Kurogane looked at them but made no move. The closer it got...the more tense he got. Then a pale hand came out and nervously reached out to touch him.

That was when Fai sprang out from his hiding place, arms crossed and ready to attack. They needed whoever it was alive, but that didn't mean they couldn't injure them to keep them from running again.

The hooded figure turned suddenly and saw Fai standing there; ready to strike. It took a step back; wanting to run. Wanting to escape. Just then Kurogane got from behind and grabbed them and held them tightly. "You're not going anywhere." Kurogane growled. He was slightly surprised though. This was easier then he thought.

"Now, you're going to tell us why you've been following us for the past few weeks." Fai's frowned, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

For several seconds, the hooded figure said nothing which made Kurogane bit angry. "Not going to talk huh?" He then grabbed the hood. "Then you don't mind if we have a look as you!" He pulled it back and he was slightly shocked as what he saw. 'B-Blonde.' He thought. 'Blonde hair? And pale skin. That's...that's just ridiculous, there no way...'

Fai stared as well, just as surprised at Kurogane revealed the person that had eluded them for so long.

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" Fai was not happy, staring back at him was himself. It had to be a doppelganger or some other type of fae using some kind of glamour.

The no-longer hooded figure looked up with those identical blue eyes and smiled kindly at the vampire; showing identical fangs as well. "It's been a long time...brother."

"Brother?" Fai took a step back, not sure what to make of this sudden turn of events.

Kurogane was just as surprised as Fai was. Just who was this man and why did he call the vampire 'brother'?

"I don't have a brother..." Fai pursed his lips as he watched whoever this was in front of him.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at both Fai and the look-alike. Something was sitting right with him. "Just spit it out already!" He shouted at his captive. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Yes, we'd both like to know." Fai didn't trust this man, no matter if he did look like him. It had to be a trick.

"I would love to but do you think we can talk in a more private area?" The man asked. "Unlike me, there are others out there who do want to cause harm and they might overhear us."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the captive. "What do you others? Are there more like you around?"

The man frowned. "If you mean other vampires then yes. And they are more elusive then I am."

"Bring him to the house." Fai told Kurogane before he turned to head back home. They would get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Kurogane nodded. "Let's go." He pulled the captive with him. He didn't what this man will say but he's not letting his guard down.

When they had arrived, Fai looked around to make sure they weren't being followed before locking the door being them. "Now talk."

The blonde look alike sat on the couch; heavily stared down by both the other vampire and the werewolf. "Well, first off, I have something that I want to show you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a worn out picture. He lend it to Fai. "Here."

Fai looked over the picture with a frown. He didn't remember taking this, but it had been a very long time ago. "How is it I don't remember having a brother then?" He was still skeptical.

Kurogane raised his eyebrow. "Can I see the picture?"

Fai handed it over to Kurogane, his eyes not leaving his supposed brother.

The werewolf took the picture and glanced at it. There were two little blonde boys holding hands with identical coats on them. They didn't seem to smile but they weren't frowning either. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Well, these two look alike and you two look alike too." He looked at the man. "Could there be any other vampires with blonde hair and blue eyes like that?"

"It could be a fake." Fai countered, not wanting to believe he had a brother. "Explain yourself." His eyes narrowed.

Blinking, the man crossed his arms. He reached into his coat and pulled out what looks like a worn out journal. He opened it. "Hello my son. If you are reading this then I'm long gone from this world. As such I feel that I must tell you the truth. You're not really our son. Your 'mother' and I were keeping a secret that was hidden until now. Because the tense pacts between creatures and humans, we were asked to do the unthinkable. By the orders of the upper powers, we had to keep one of you. Yes, you have a brother. You were tucked away with us while your brother stayed behind. I know this may be hard to deal with but I can't lie to you anymore. I hope you stay safe and make sure you find your brother and warn him of a war that could happen. He's still out there after all. A picture is in the journal so you can see for yourself. Best wishes, Sorata H." He closed the journal.

"So if this is all true, why didn't you just come up to me and say all of this? Why snoop around and watch us at night?" Fai asked, his head was starting to hurt from all of this.

The man looked down with sad eyes. "I...I was scared." He mumbled. "Because all those years of thinking you're one person and the next you're someone completely different and...I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was actually going to stop watching you and just disappear but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

Fai was torn. He didn't know what to believe anymore. "I guess there's no helping it then...we'll get to know each other." He sighed, confused. "But if this is some kind of hoax...I will kill you."

The man chuckled bitterly. "I don't care if you believe me or not. Everyone I thought I knew is gone." He shook his head. "I'm just happy that I'm away from it all."

"What's your name?" Fai had an idea of what he meant, but he couldn't be too careful.

"Oh right. I'm sorry." The man smiled. "I forgot my manners. My name's Yuui."

"I guess you already know mine?" He asked. He wanted nothing more than to get Kurogane somewhere private so they could try and figure all of this out.

"It was in the journal, yes." Yuui nodded. "It's nice to meet you...Fai...sir." He knew that the blonde before him was a bit suspicious of him and he had every right to be, since Yuui didn't know if what the journal had said could be really true. He had been lied to before.

Fai looked away at the formality. "You don't have to be that polite. It's late. You should go back to wherever it is you're staying, we can talk more tomorrow."

Nodding sadly, Yuui stood up. "You're right." He looked over at Kurogane with a sad grin. "I'll be going now." He then lend out the journal. "Here Fai, you can read it if you're unsure about something. I haven't read the whole thing yet."

Fai took the old leather bond book, looking it over. "I will."

Nodding, Yuui bowed a bit. "Then I'm off." He walked to the front door. He opened it and looked back. "Goodnight, and be careful. I wasn't lying when I said there are others who might be after you two." And with that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Fai fell into the nearest chair and covered his face with both hands. He had a brother, a twin? That couldn't be possible, but as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't refute all the evidence Yuui had shown him.

Kurogane; seeing everything, got off from the wall and went up to the sitting vampire. he keeled in front of him. "Hey...not to make you any crappier then you are now but...there's no reason not to believe the guy."

"I know that." Fai replied, trying not to snap at Kurogane. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I'm not saying that you should." Kurogane tried again. "You don't have to believe what he just said. There are just words spurting out of a mouth. Same goes with that journal. But _if_ you want to believe then, I'll support you on that." He kissed the top of Fai's head. "Okay?"

"Thank you." Fai sighed, grateful for Kurogane. "I want to go to sleep now."

Nodding, Kurogane suddenly picked up the blonde bridal style with a tired smile. "Good, because I have enough for one night."

Fai couldn't agree more as he settled against Kurogane with a sigh.

With that, the werewolf carried, the vampire and went into the bedroom; wanting nothing more than to just sleep and forget it all; if only for the night.

~next morning~

Once he had woken up, Fai had poured over the journal. It looked authentic and he couldn't think of why someone would come up to him as a long lost brother if they weren't telling the truth and it seemed more and more obvious that Yuui hadn't been playing tricks when it came to his appearance. Now he was hunched over a cup of tea, his head throbbing dully as he tried to think.

Kurogane stretched as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Fai who was getting a headache. He frowned. "Don't think too much this early in the morning."

"Distract me then." Fai mumbled as he slumped onto the table, his drink all but forgotten.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane walked over and loomed over at the vampire. He then leaned down and kissed Fai's forehead.

"I guess he'll be over today...to talk more." Fai groaned at the prospect, wanting things to just go back to normal.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kurogane muttered. "But it won't do you any good, if you have a headache." He kissed Fai's forehead yet again.

Fai peered up at Kurogane and gave him a soft smile. "You're terribly sweet this morning."

"Yeah well," Kurogane blushed. "I figured that we have a big enough problem as it is and we should hurt ourselves over it. Life goes on blondie. We just were going to have to deal with it." He gave another kiss to Fai's forehead.

"Kuro-chan's being very nice today." Fai said as he straightened up in order to properly kiss Kurogane. "Then we can just wait around until he shows up."

"I guess." Kurogane returned the kiss.

"You can cuddle me and make me feel better." Fai prodded, knowing the werewolf liked it anyway.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Fine."

"I'll even rub your tummy~" Fai teased light heartedly, trying to take his mind of yesterday.

Blushing heavily, Kurogane gritted his teeth. "Don't push it, blondie."

"And give Kuro-puppy a scratch behind his ears. If he's really good I'll give him a treat." The vampire continued as he was dragged into the living room.

Oh _damn_ that Vampire. He _knew_ that being scratched behind those ears would make him melt. Kurogane laid Fai down gently on the couch. "Don't count on me being 'nice'." He growled.

"I could give Kuro-wolfie a bath later too." Fai teased, though sometimes in the summer, fleas did get pretty bad and a flea dip was unavoidable.

"... " Kurogane stared at the blonde. He then grinned toothily. "Sounds like you got the whole day planned; don't you?"

"I tend to otherwise you'd just lie around all day." He chuckled at the image, knowing Kurogane was anything but lazy.

"Hey, I don't lie around." Kurogane argued. "I'm not a freaking cat who bathes in the sun all day.!"

"Not but you do like to do that." Looking away, he tried not to laugh. "You make a nice pillow too when you're in your other forms."

"...Would you like that?" Kurogane finally asked. "Not that I care but... you know..."

"You know I don't mind either way." Fai responded. Kurogane really was trying to make him feel better today wasn't he?

Closing his eyes, Kurogane started transforming. His hands started to change into padded paw-like with claws as fur started appearing. As well as ears and sharper teeth. His eyes silted a bit as those red eyes glowed brighter. He didn't change all the way but he changed enough so there would be a difference. He sighed. "There."

Fai was always a little excited to see Kurogane like this as the man rarely had an opportunity to since they lived in a city. "Cuddle time~" Fai reached out his arms for the hulking beast of a man in front of him.

Seeing that sight under him, Kurogane let out a small smile. "Whatever." And hugged the vampire.

Kurogane was even bigger in the form and as Fai moved to get comfortable, he couldn't help but smile as well. "You know you like it." Reaching up with one hand, he scratched the top of his lover's head and ears, liking how soft his fur was under his fingers..

Feeling those slender fingers behind his ear, Kurogane let out a growl of content. "Fai..."

"What?" Fai asked idly, his fingers till moving through dark fur. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of the day, but he knew better.

Kurogane didn't utter another word as he leaned down and gave Fai a peck on the cheek.

Reveling in the attention, Fai sighed pleasantly. He wondered when Yuui would show up or if he would at all today. The vampire half expected one of their new neighbors to start knocking.

Kurogane then placed dry kisses from the cheek, over the chin and then one on the lips.

It was different; kissing like this, but it was still Kurogane, so Fai never really minded.

Sighing, Kurogane leaned his forehead over Fai's. "Only you can make me feel this way."

"What?" Grinning, he brushed his fingers through thick fur, looking over Kurogane's face.

"...I-it's nothing. Forget I said anything." Kurogane insisted.

"So mean." The vampire pouted, trying to guilt the werewolf into talking.

Biting his lip, Kurogane shook his head. "I'm not 'mean', blondie."

"Sometimes." Fai corrected as he leaned his head up to kiss Kurogane again. "But if it's too embarrassing you don't have to say anything."

"...Fai..." Kurogane's mouth moved before he can stop it. "I...I love you..." He blushed heavily.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Fai hugged Kurogane to him, kissing the man several times. "I love you too you know."

The werewolf returned each kiss with a lifted heart. "I never doubted that Blondie. Even though you annoy the freaking daylights out of me."

"If we weren't expecting someone, I'd show you just how much~" Fai cooed as he gazed up into red eyes.

"Heh." Kurogane smiled. "I know you would. And I'd return the favor."

Fai chuckled before nuzzling the other. "I don't doubt it."

Kurogane chuckled as he lowered his head unto Fai's shoulder and licked it a bit with his wolf-like tongue. "Just a little something for you."

Wriggling at the sensation it sent a shiver through him. "No fair." He complained at the almost sandpaper like feel.

Toothily grinning, Kurogane continued licking at the base of the vampire's neck.

Craning his neck to the side, Fai moaned softly as he gripped Kurogane's fur between his fingers.

Feeling those fingers gripping his fur, Kurogane stopped his lapping only to open his mouth and started sucking on the base of the neck.

Fai's breath hitched at the feeling as fangs scraped gently against his skin. It sent a rush through him as he arched up off the couch.

"You like that don't you?" Kurogane said as his mouth as hovering over the neck.

"Very much." Fai looked up at the werewolf, the only resemblance the two forms had were Kurogane still retained the same color eyes and his hair and fur where the same dark color. Fai wondered if anyone ever had trouble adjusting to their lovers like this when he had fallen into enjoying this side of the other as much as he did his human side.

Grinning, Kurogane let one of his hands go under Fai's shirt; caressing the soft pale skin that was hidden beneath it.

Goosebumps rose in the wake of Kurogane's large hands. Fai craved the warmth that spread through him from the other and gasped at blunt claws.

Feeling more turned on with every second, the werewolf leaned down and kissed Fai deeply on the lips.

It was a bit strange, what with Kurogane's mouth being a little different and the fangs to deal with, but Fai was nothing if he wasn't determined.

With Fai kissing back, Kurogane soon forgot what they were even doing before they even started. He just saw Fai and nothing else. He smiled into the kiss.

As if the gods really weren't on their side a knocking interrupted them. "That's it...I'm going to kill someone." Fai said as he slammed his head on the cushion in frustration.

Kurogane quickly changed back into his human form with an angry sigh. "It seems we're getting freaking popular lately."

"I need you to go out back and dig a hole. _A big one_." Fai grounded out, annoyed that for the third time in over a week they had been stopped and just when it was getting to the good part

Kurogane has always known when Fai was pretending to be angry or when he's really angry. He decided that Fai was _really _angry. "Careful there, as much as I want to kill whoever's over there too, it might be tough to get all the blood off."

"We have _bleach_." Fai got up and stalked towards the door.

"Not my point." Kurogane muttered.

Fai opened the door, trying not to glare incase it was one of their new neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, it was Yuui again but this time he was in a different outfit. He was wearing a white chef's uniform with dark jeans, brown shoes and had this hair tied up into a pony tail. He was also holding a big box that was decorated. He jumped back a bit as he was Fai and his expression. "Oh…um...hello again."<p>

Looking over the other for a moment, Fai stepped aside to let him in while he counted to ten in his head.

Yuui grinned nervously as he went quickly inside. He then spotted Kurogane. "Oh, good morning, sir."

Kurogane didn't look any happier then Fai.

"I told you yesterday, there's no need to be that polite." Shutting the door behind him, Fai went back to sit next to Kurogane. "You work as a cook?" He asked when he took in his brother's, as he supposed he really was his twin, clothes.

"No...I mean yes...well..." Placing the box on the table, Yuui sat on a chair. "Ever since I can remember all I wanted was to cook; even though being a vampire has impaired my tasting buds a bit." He smiled sheepishly. "I practiced with my 'mother' whenever she got the chance. I improved greatly." He rubbed the back of his head. "When I was...stalking you guys, I was actually staying at a hotel on the other side of the city, near this small cafe/bakery you see. I would sometimes go there and just drink some tea. Then one day the place was hugely understaffed and I...volunteered." He blushed. "One thing led to another and before I knew it, I'm the head chef and baker at the place. So...there you have it."

"How long have you been following us?" Fai asked, thinking he might not like the answer. Yuui was far different than he was yesterday, but Fai chalked that up to having been threatened and captured.

"Well..." Yuui thought about it for a moment. "I actually entered the city about a couple months ago, after talking to a pen pal of mine but that's another story. Before that I was in Italy, just lurking around and stuff. I actually didn't start watching you until I think about a week or so ago. But that's mostly due to me being scared and all."

"Well I guess that's not so bad." Fai replied, feeling awkward about all of this.

"Again, I'm sorry." Yuui smiled nervously. "I'm not the bravest person on the planet."

"You didn't seem so shy last night." Fai countered, trying to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Pfft, are you kidding me?" Yuui said. "It took all of my willpower to just come out of the shadows and if it hasn't entered your mind already, there might be people how might know me since I am a baker after all. I had to be careful. That's why I covered myself in a hood." He covered his head with his hands. "I feel bad enough already."

"If you're serious about getting to know each other, I guess we should start." It was uncomfortable for Fai knowing there had been someone just like him walking around for so long and he had had no clue.

"Right." Yuui nodded. "Oh and one more thing before we do." He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out two tiny bottles. "For you."

Fai took them, staring quizzically. "What are they?"

"This one." Yuui pointed to the one on the left that was clear. "Is a potion. It's to mask your scent from both vampire and werewolf. I made it and used it on myself. Now this one," He pointed to the other one that was white. "Is a sun blocker, not your average sun block. If you have to go out even on a hot summer day, it'll protect you from both the rays and the bright nature light. Which works for me since I mostly work during the day."

"How did you come up with these?" Fai asked as he uncorked one of the small vales.

Yuui rubbed his head. "My 'mother'...kinda indulged into some research to aid creatures which made me want to do the same...I still have the papers to make them."

"So what happened to our parents?" Fai asked since as far back as he could remember he had always been alone.

Yuui's happy demeanor faded. "I heard...that our real parents...they died...just when we were very young." He muttered. " 'Mother' told me that they were killed during the vicious battle that left countless corpses. I didn't want to believe it but..."

"And so I was abandoned?" It made Fai feel a little bitter, but he had long known he hadn't been wanted as a child.

"No!" Yuui started as he then calmed down a bit. "I...I went to the site where the battle had taken place. That was a few years ago. I searched to see if...if your corpse was there among the others." He started tearing up. "I overheard 'mother' way back that she wanted to find someone that looked like me so we can be protected together but 'father' refused; saying that they might compromised the hiding place and that someone should have taken you from that place by then. I didn't know at the time that they meant you." Yuui shakily sighed. "I feel bad now knowing I got out with someone and you didn't. I read a part in the journal that were was some plan; to have us taken away, hidden and cared for but...that battle..."

"This fight or whatever it was, you don't know what happened." Fai tried not to be angry over it, but it still stung a little that he had still been left behind.

"That's just it." Yuui said softly. "I don't know what happened. And that's the reason why everyone I came in contact at the time died! Those...creatures they came into 'mother' and 'father's' home when I was just about to sleep. They said something about 'princes' this and 'vengeance' that and...then 'mother' saw me. She told me silently to run. And I did." He started to cry a bit.

"When did that happen?" Fai was confused now, even more so then he had been when all of this started.

"Years ago, when I looked like a teenager. I noticed that the place I was living, people started to disappear. One by one, they soon were gone. 'mother and 'father' got a bit tense too but they reassured me that everything was alright , that I was just imagining it. Then one night...they came."

"Who? Hunters?" Everyone knew there were some humans that hunted then and others that didn't really care, but then there were also other creatures that were rather nasty.

Yuui chuckled bitterly. "I wished." He shook his head. "No...something much worse."

"Ogres, were-kin, what?" The vampire prodded, wanting answers.

Yuui gulped; having to relive the same event over. "...Demons..." He closed his eyes.

"...Why would demons attack you?" Not that demons needed any motivation, but usually they chose humans as they tended to be a lot weaker and therefore easier prey.

"They weren't trying to _attack me_." Yuui gritted his teeth. "They were trying to _lure me out_. They somehow knew that my curiosity would have gotten the better of me. They need me for something, that much I was sure. But I never knew why...and everyone I knew paid the price. Their blood and limbs scattered around the forest near my home when I ran." He felt a bit sick.

Fai waved a hand in front of his brother. "You don't have to explain any further." So it sounded like he lived in some house in a forest, away from anyone else. No wonder demons had attacked him. "As long as you're in the city and don't wander, you'll be safe."

Yuui mutely nodded. He didn't feel so good. "T-Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." Fai waved off the gratitude, finding it strange.

Yuui nodded once again. "Mmm..." He couldn't trust himself to speak at that point. He can still remember the scent of the blood lingering under his nose. It shouldn't bother him much as he was a vampire but...those people...

"I guess we can't just sit here. Do you want anything to drink?" Fai asked, trying to be a decent host at least.

"W-Water...please." Yuui muttered. "And an anti-acid. I don't feel very well right now."

Nodding, he rose from his seat and headed straight to the kitchen.

Kurogane watched Fai leave the room before glancing at Yuui His eyes soften in sympathy. _'Wow, he must have been through a lot.'_ That reaction that Yuui was showing isn't something anyone can just fake. This vampire of a cook really had a bad experience. But he didn't trust the blonde; not completely anyway.

When he returned, Fai had his twin a glass of water and tablet. "Anything else you want to say?"

Taking the tablet, Yuui popped it into his mouth and took the water. He drank it. He sighed. "That depends, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I think the book and you earlier answered most everything important." Fai replied, thinking just how awkward it would be to try and get to know each other.

Nodding, Yuui finished his water. "Then, I should be going." He wobbled as he gave Fai the glass. "Thank you for the medicine and the water."

"Sit. You don't look fit to walk let alone head back to your place." He explained as he leaned against Kurogane.

Yuui was about to protest when his vision suddenly swirled around. He leaned back onto the wall and slid down.

Sighing, Fai went over to the blonde, leaving Kurogane. "I'll help you." He pulled the other up and got him into a chair. "You're sick?"

Kurogane sat up. "...When was the last time you drank blood?"

"You know you have to drink at least once every couple of weeks or so." Fai knew he started feeling hunger pains around then and it shouldn't be any different for Yuui.

Yuui shook his head. "I...I can't." He gulped. "I can't do that to him again. He trusts me but...I can't..." He was speaking in bits at that point.

"What are you talking about?" Fai said as he stood in front of his brother.

Yuui closed his eyes.

It was then that Kurogane got the idea. "You found someone; didn't you?"

"You have an 'E'?" Fai asked. It was another piece to the puzzle that he wasn't quite sure how it fit in with the rest of Yuui's story. From the way it sounded, he had thought Yuui was alone.

Nodding Yuui sighed. "It was when I first came here. I was staying at the hotel like I said. A week has past by and I was ...hungry. I went around the streets trying to distract myself. Then I picked up a scent. I couldn't resist. I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in the hotel bed with...him." He shook his head. "I really thought I killed him! I thought I drained him of all of his blood after being hungry for so long! But then he woke up and you know what he did...he...he smiled at me. I...I had no idea he'd react that way. I thought he'd be scared. Then...we got to know each other a bit and..." He blushed heavily.

"We should take you to him then." Fai insisted, knowing that a vampire that hadn't fed could eventually go into a frenzy and become blood drunk.

"No!" Yuui cried out. "He's out during the day and even if he's not, I have to think about his brother! He doesn't know any of it!"

"Where does he live, if he cares about you then he'll come." Fai was getting annoyed at Yuui's refusal to help himself.

"I...I can't tell you." Yuui started tearing up. "I already put his life in jeopardy as him being my E."

"If you keep going like this you're going to hurt both of you plus who knows how many others. At least find an animal or something if you're unwilling to take from a person."

"I..." Yuui gulped. He didn't have the gull to tell Fai that one time he went on a drinking spree and practically murdered five squirrels and a bear. Silently, Yuui reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. He dialed a number and placed the phone unto his ear.

Fai brushed a hand through his hair, wondering if this was what it was like to be Kurogane.

Yuui heard a click on the other end. "Hey...yeah it's me..." He blinked. "Oh um...I'm fine it's just...it's time again." He then felt very surprised as he heard yelling on the other line. He winced. "I know, it's been a while but I thought-but I was trying to-damn it, I was thinking about you for pete's sake!" He then calmed down a bit. "No, I'm sorry. Oh, where am I?" He then told the address. Then he blinked. "Wait, what? What do you mean by that-hey!" He sighed as he closed his phone. "He's coming. He was at the store when I called him. He's...pretty mad at me." He frowned in shame.

"He should be, letting yourself starve..." Fai wondered just what Yuui had been thinking, but he supposed he had felt a twinge of guilt the first few times he had drunken Kurogane's blood.

Yuui buried his face in his hands. "I just wanted him to be safe. Away from the dark side of this world. I shouldn't have done what I did to him..."

"You made him your prey; he gave you his blood willingly. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Fai explained as he tried to figure things out.

Yuui let out a few shaky breaths as he tried his best not to cry. "I...I know...I know...but still..."

Fai couldn't believe this was his brother. Granted he didn't have the best of confidence growing up, but he had never been so open about it. He didn't know how to handle it. "It's alright."

Just then there were a series of hurried footsteps along with thundering knocks. Kurogane winced as he covered his ears. "Who the hell is that at the door?"

Yuui paled. "T-That must be him. Wow, he's fast."

"I'll get it." Fai supposed they would be in a hurry, knowing Yuui was in need. But when he opened the door he hadn't expected a familiar face staring up at him.

Syaoron took deep breaths as his shoulder heave up and down. "F…F…Fai."

"...You're with Yuui?" Fai asked in awe. It seemed the world was full of surprises.

Syaoron didn't say anything as he barged right in and spotted Yuui just in the living room. "_You idiot_!" He shouted; noting in satisfaction that the blonde winced. "How could you do that; starving yourself? You promised me that whenever you're hungry, you can contact me! I'm here for you!"

Yuui nodded a bit scared at hearing his E shouting and being angry with him. He deserved it though. He brought it on himself. "S-Sorry." He whispered.

Fai shut the door behind him and motioned for Kurogane to go so they could give the two some privacy to do what needed to be done.

Kurogane nodded as he followed Fai.

Once they were in their bedroom Fai fell onto their bed and buried his face in a pillow. If his head had hurt before it felt like someone was staking him right between his eyes now.

Kurogane sat next to Fai on the bed. He then softly patted the blonde top. "Crappy day, huh?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Just a little." Fai mumbled. "Finding out your twin brother you didn't know you had now drinks blood for a teenager isn't something you can say you find out every day."

The werewolf couldn't argue with that. "Life is full is surprises that screws you over." He shrugged. "I can't make it all better with words, blondie but truth be told, it could have been worse. Way worse."

"I get the feeling this is only the start of it." Fai rolled over onto his back and looked up at Kurogane. "Yuui said there were demons after him, they could come after me as well."

'Yeah, they could be. But the fact that they almost got to Yuui and not to you would mean that they would assume that one twin had survived while the other twin had died." Kurogane said. "Demons do have one-track minds sometimes."

"Maybe, but Yuui could have possibly drawn them into the city." It was all too much to think about.

"..." Kurogane considered that. "Maybe but he said before he's very scared and that even before watching us, he was on the lookout. Maybe being exposed to demons he might have a sense for them. I don't know if that's possible but it's an idea anyway."

"We'll have to wait and see." Fai covered his face with one of his hands. The last thing they needed was to put the entire neighborhood in danger.

Just then, Kurogane's nose picked up a scent. It was faint but he knew it right away. Blood. "Heh, looks like they're done out there."

"A little quick isn't it?" Fai questioned. While he had sharp senses, Kurogane's were better.

"That Yuui guy might be a bit hesitant about taking Syaoron's blood though the kid doesn't care. Maybe they made a compromise for now." Kurogane explained.

"You think we should wait any longer?" Fai knew that more often than not he and Kurogane didn't just stop at blood drinking. Once the thought crossed his mind, Fai grimaced, not wanting to picture the two in their living room doing that.

"...what's going through your head?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Then it clicked. He sighed. "_Really_? You really think those two would actually do _that_?"

"Well I don't have a lot of experience with other vampires, just us." Fai replied, trying not to think too hard.

Kurogane shook his head. "Yuui's a bit shy at most and Syaoron looks like he has a nice head on his shoulders. They know better."

"Yes, but it's different when you drink." Fai argued, knowing that sometimes he couldn't help himself and Yuui hadn't fed in weeks.

Groaning at the conversation, Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, you have a point there." He then lied down next to Fai. "I don't know about drinking habits of vampires any more then you do but I do believe of giving people the benefit of the freaking doubt."

"It's not a bad thing, it's just...I do not want to see someone that looks like me having sex with our neighbor." This had really drained the humor out of Fai, but he supposed finding all of this out would do so to anyone.

"They won't have sex." Kurogane insisted. "Maybe a few moans here and there but they're not stupid enough to actually do it on the carpet."

Fai smiled then, noting the slight worry in Kurogane's voice. "You say it like we haven't." Kurogane could always make him smile, even when he was feeling terrible.

"T-That's different." Kurogane stuttered with a blush. "A whole other issue entirely."

"Someone's blushing~" Fai cooed as he propped himself up with one arm and ruffled Kurogane's hair.

"I'm _not_ blushing." Kurogane looked away. "It's just a bit warm in here; that's all."

"Nope, you're blushing." Fai joked as he prodded the other to get a rise out of him.

Kurogane fumed as he turned away from the blonde as he was lying on his right side. He wasn't some schoolgirl with a first crush for god's sake. So how can this vampire reduce him to that? He knew the answer...but that didn't mean he liked it...much.

After a good laugh at his lover's expensive, Fai sat up. "Alright, I think they've had enough time to clean up." He felt better now and wanted to learn whatever else Yuui might be willing to tell.

"Yeah..." Kurogane said with an exaggerated sigh. "Wouldn't want to walk into _that_ mess." He sarcastically noted.

Fai smiled in amusement as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes and ventured into the living room.

Once there, the first thing Kurogane saw was a brown hair around the couch. He raised an eyebrow. As he got closer he then saw Syaoron and Yuui. Only Yuui was asleep and Syaoron was (somewhat) singing a lullaby to the blonde. He wasn't a singer but the boy sure can carry a tune.

"So...you knew who I was when we first met?" Fai asked as he watched the two.

Syaoron stopped his singing as he looked up and saw Fai. "To be honest...I had my suspicions, but I didn't exactly _knew_." He looked down at Yuui with soft eyes. "He told me once...the last time he fed from me that he was looking for someone. A brother. I asked what his name was and he told me. I didn't realize at the time that he meant twin brother. When we first met, I really didn't know. But then again, who else can two nearly identical blondes can be?" He sighed. "I wanted to talk to Yuui about it but he avoided me." He frowned. "As you can see, he hates feeding from me even though I was more or less okay with it."

"He just needs to learn otherwise...you're putting yourself into a lot of danger you know." It wasn't that Fai was opposed to the relationship, but it seemed as if they were both a little too young, or with Yuui's case almost _naive_, to be dealing with what could happen.

Syaoron smiled. "I know." He nodded. "Foolish, isn't it? A simple human like me getting with a vampire who more or less detests the need of drinking blood to survive." Then his eyes had a bit of sadness. "But the very first time I met Yuui, I knew that my life had changed forever. Yeah, I was freaked out but part of me wanted that. Call it foolishness, but for me, it was making a choice. Do I run away and pretend that it never happened, or do I stay and see through to it till the end?" He chuckled. "And yeah, Yuui made it very clear that there's a great chance that I may die; either by a struggle or by his own hands. But I just couldn't bring myself to care. I don't know why; but the feelings I have for him...it can't be explained. _I just know_. So please, save the lecture for someone who hasn't lost others in their lifetime and has taken life for granted. Because _I'm not one of them_." He finished off with a bit of bite.

Kurogane just had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Damn kid. You got guts."

Fai smiled at that, at least one of them knew how to handle things. "I wasn't going to lecture you Syaoron-kun, just let you know what's going on."

Blinking, Syaoron's expression turned a bit soft if not a little embarrassed. "Oh...well...okay then."

"I guess I'll have to wait to ask any more questions today." Fai said, thinking it strange how Yuui could fall asleep so quickly.

"Sorry." Syaoron shrugged. "Yuui goes to sleep instantly either from great stress or after a feeding which by the way isn't that often."

"He needed it so there's nothing to be sorry over." Fai didn't know how much his brother had told the teenager in front of him and it wasn't his place to say anything his twin might have wanted to keep secret.

Syaoron smiled as he then continued to murmur a lullaby for his vampire. Kurogane was across from them, listening to Syaoron sing. He didn't know _what_ he was singing. Granted he couldn't remember most of the lullabies from his youth but it was nothing he ever heard before. How odd.

Fai sat with Kurogane, using the other as a chair as the couch was occupied. He had work before too long and wondered if he should let the two stay here.

Syaoron smiled softly as Yuui frowned in his sleep and muttered about something. "It's all right, you're just dreaming. I'm here for you."

"Kuro-rin, are you going to be home tonight?" Fai asked, letting the other couple have some privacy.

"Hmm?" Kurogane turned to the vampire. "Yeah, why?"

"I have work and was wondering if you'd mind playing host until Yuui was able to leave on his own?" Fai thought back to the bottle's the other blonde had given him, thinking he might use one of them tonight when he was out as a precaution.

Kurogane thought about it. He didn't like to be a host for...anyone. But considering the events taken place before this, it'd be wise to at least watch over them in case something bad happens. He frowned. "Sure, whatever."

"Just for an hour or two then you can have the place all to yourself." Fai smiled, happy at the tiny victory.

"I said _fine_." Kurogane said with a bit of irritation. "I'm not desperate for freaking solitude or anything."

"I know, I was just saying Kuro-grump." Fai sighed as if he were frustrated by the other, when in truth he was still in a teasing mood.

"Good." Kurogane nodded. Then he glanced at the other pair. As his eyes landed on Syaoron, he couldn't help but be a bit amazed. From what he heard, vampires, werewolves and humans aren't exactly friendly with each other but here they are; a werewolf with a vampire and in turn a vampire with a human. Funny how things turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~later~<p>

Fai strolled leisurely under the streetlamps heading home after a long night. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Kurogane and sleep until well into the morning. After Yuui had fallen asleep, he and Kurogane had talked, thinking that if anything had been after Yuui they had most likely lost his trail as he had been in hiding and even they had had a hard time in finding him.

"Good, you're home then." Kurogane was on his cell phone in the kitchen."Yeah, I'd chain him to a chair so he doesn't run off again...yeah, I know, vampires are hard to keep track of huh?" He frowned. "So you won't tell him? He deserves to know...then how are you-yeah, fine. But it'll be difficult for the three of you from now on." He chuckled. "I'm not lecturing you either just warning you, okay? Okay. Well...see you I guess. Okay then. Yeah." He hung up; deeply sighing. "Damn, what a pain."

Fai overheard that last bit as he stepped inside. He must be talking to Syaoron. "I'm home~"

Kurogane turned his head over at the voice. "Hey blondie. I'm in the kitchen."

Walking in as he took off his coat, Fai leaned up to kiss his lover's cheek. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Kurogane shrugged. "Just...a few things."

"Oh~?" Fai gave him a cheeky grin, curious now.

Blankly looking at him, Kurogane rolled his eyes. "The kid and I talked. We came up with a solution to two out of the three problems."

"And?" Fai pulled out a chair so he could sit.

"Here's the thing." Kurogane hated explaining but he knew this time would be necessary. "A while after you have gone, Yuui was still asleep. The kid and I talked and though it might be a stretch, we thought it'd be best if the vampire come live with the brothers."

"Alright, but won't Syaoran-kun need to be told everything?" Though he supposed he could lie about it.

"That's what I said." Kurogane agreed. "But the kid thought that it'd be better if only one twin would stay in the dark in order to keep another in the light. His words not mine." Kurogane added. "He said that if there's a time that the secret can't be kept then he will but not for now at least."

Fai put a hand against his forehead thinking things were just getting more and more complicated. "It's up to them."

"You think I don't know that?" Kurogane said; feeling a slight migraine of his own. "Anyway, it's for the best. That way we can see them at a closer range and hopefully they are protected if anything...non-human comes along but like I said before; it's a stretch."

"Just have to wait and see." The vampire hoped nothing would happen, but he had never been very lucky.

"Though I have to say..." Kurogane had a thought. "That Syaoron kid has a lot of guts for a human teenager. Normally humans run in fear of anything...scary." He blushed.

Fai stared in interest. "Kuro-fur is blushing?"

Blinking, Kurogane glanced at Fai. "What?"

"You. Blushing." The blonde contemplated just why that was so. "Are you...impressed by Syaoron-kun?"

What the-impressed? As hell!" Kurogane crossed his arms. "I'm just saying that out of all the people to be scared of someone like you, me or Yuui, I'm just glad it wasn't some lanky teenager."

"Aww Kuro-san is acting like a proud papa~!" Fai laughed as he walked past Kurogane to make some tea.

"It's not funny!" Kurogane shouted. "And I'm not father or proud of anything!" He scowled in embarrassment.

"Kurp-daddy's instincts are kicking in." Fai mused as he reached into a cupboard, grabbing one of few boxes they had there. He grabbed a teapot as well and went about filling it with water. "Maybe we should get a puppy?"

"..." Kurogane stared at the vampire. "Uh...no. We are not getting a puppy." He said with a frown. "It's already hard taking care of kids we barely know of, why bring a 'puppy' into this mess?"

"Well werewolves usually stay in packs and raise puppies don't they?" Fai smiled as he glanced over to his partner. It seemed Kurogane had taken a shine to both boys, which would amuse him to no end.

"Yeah, 'usually'." Kurogane sort of agreed. "But we're talking about a very tiny 'actual' dog here. I'm no good with animals! And I scare off more than help." He buried his face in his hands.

It was then that Fai bent forward as he laughed at Kurogane. "I was _joking _Kuro-san!"

"..." Kurogane's face turned bright red. He scowled. "You...you...you...!" He couldn't even get the words out. That's how embarrassed and angry he was.

Eventually the vampire straightened, still smiling. "You'd be cute with a puppy or a kid though, so don't be too embarrassed Kuro-daddy." He turned the stovetop on then, still chuckling about his boyfriend's reaction.

"...Not cute..." Kurogane muttered. "Plus...I'm no good with kids. What would be the point?"

Fai shrugged, not really having an answer. "You were good with Syaoran-kun and his brother."

"Pfft." Kurogane scoffed. "They don't count. Plus between them and me, the age gap isn't that great."

"Still considered kids though." Fai countered as he busied himself.

"Yeah, you would." Kurogane said with an irritated look on his face. "The last thing those two needs is another father-figure."

Kurogane really did take things too seriously sometimes; Fai supposed. "You want some tea?"

"...Sure." Kurogane mumbled.

"Don't be so sour." Fai chided as he grabbed them some cups.

Kurogane ignored the statement as he was soon in thought on what happened just a few hours ago. It may sense in a way but then again; you never get the full picture in life.

It took about ten minutes, but Fai handed Kurogane a fresh cup of tea along with a kiss before sitting at their dining table with his own cup.

Kurogane sipped the tea and smiled a bit. "Good." He muttered.

"Kuro-kun is so nice today~" Fai laughed, enjoying the company.

Kurogane rolled his eyes but had a tiny smile on him. "Don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to." Fai grinned around the rim of his cup.

~The next Morning~

Kurogane grumbled as he fought the urge not to wake up. He was sleeping so peacefully and wanted to stay in bed a little longer; but his wolf-side kicked in. He had to wake up. He was _not_ a morning person.

Fai was curled up beside him, still sleeping. Even though vampires could venture out into sunlight, it didn't mean he liked it. His body refused to get up when the sun rose so instead Fai usually slept in.

Grumbling, Kurogane finally opened his eyes. He felt like glaring at something; so he turned his attention to the sunlight coming through the curtains. Sighing, he moved out of the bed and stretched.

They hadn't heard from Yuui last night, so things were supposedly going well where ever the blonde had shacked up with.

However, the problem was or at least to Kurogane was the fact that Syaoron decided to keep Yuui being a vampire hidden from Syaoran. Fai said that what goes _goes_ but he dread to think what would happen if the cat's out of the bag. And that's another mess he'd rather not be a part of.

Though whatever happened would happen and they wouldn't be able to do much about it. At worse they may even have to move, but they both didn't want to think of anything else bad that could occur over all of this.

Sighing deeply, Kurogane yawned and walked out of the bedroom and hopefully into the kitchen. Even with his heightened senses, he still managed to bump into a wall.

Fai woke when he heard the thud and subsequent swearing. Seeing it still light out, Fai groaned and rolled over.

Kurogane rubbed his nose as he felt more awake when he ventured into the kitchen. It was not his fault; the wall got in the way.

Hearing Kurogane clunking around the kitchen Fai sat up, hair mused and his eyes still adjusting to the light. He didn't think he'd get anymore sleep.

Cracking some eggs, Kurogane started to cook over the stove. He was by no means a chef but he had the basic skills to get by.

Making his way slowly through their home, Fai saw Kurogane's back to him. Walking up behind him, Fai hugged the werewolf from behind, resting his forehead between the taller man's shoulder blades. "Kuro-min's so loud..."

Slightly jumping at the sudden hug, Kurogane relaxed as he scowled. "Not my fault. It's the damn wall. I swear it's out to get me."

"Maybe we should remove it? Though I guess we need to ask the landlord first." Fai mumbled, feeling ready to fall asleep again.

"Oi." Kurogane softly called out. "If you're this tired, go back to bed,"

"Can't...already awake because someone hits walls." Besides the werewolf was nice, warm and perfectly comfortable.

"The walls hit _me_. There's a difference." Kurogane huffed. "And I'm handling hot food. I have to be careful."

"You can still cook." Fai argued as he rubbed his cheek along Kurogane's spine.

"Blondie..." Kurogane muttered. "I'm not your pillow that you can cling to now if you don't want to go to bed at least go over at the couch." Honestly, it was like dealing with a child.

"But you're warm~ and the couch is cold~" Fai pouted as he closed his eyes. Kurogane was so mean sometimes.

Sighing, Kurogane turned off the stove. "If I...hug you; will you let me continue cooking in peace?"

"But you can't really hug me and cook." Fai argued.

"Oddly enough, I don't have arms growing out of my back plus it's really distracting to have you clinging on me when I'm cooking so no, I can't."

"Terrible~ My boyfriend is terrible~" Fai groaned, thinking Kurogane was unfair.

"I'm offering a hug you dramatic vampire!" Kurogane groaned loudly. "How often do I actually say that out loud?" He blushed; not wanting to continue this situation.

"Fine, a hug and I leave you alone and go cuddle with the couch instead." Sighing he moved off of the other.

Kurogane then frowned. He then wrapped his arms around the blonde vampire; sighing tiredly. "I can't get enough of you; you know that right?"

"And you just make me want to back out of our deal." Fai smiled as he let Kurogane hug him, taking comfort in the touch.

"Yeah, maybe I am...sorry." Kurogane chuckled.

Fai smiled, waking up a little more with each passing second. "I'll forgive you this time."

Kurogane couldn't help but laugh a bit. Typical that Fai would bring out this side of him. It was weird; uncommon...and it felt nice. Wonderful in fact. Really wonderful.

Fai pulled away too suddenly even for his liking. "I'll leave you to your breakfast and go make friends with the couch." He gave Kurogane a parting kiss before leaving.

Kurogane watched Fai go with a slightly confused look. Was it something he did? He just laughed...right? Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes and went back to the stove. Somehow the eggs seem a bit less appetizing now.

Fai fell face forward onto the couch, having left so the other wouldn't burn his food. He didn't need Kurogane grumpy.

Having eggs with toast on one hand and jam-covered toast on another, Kurogane ventured into the living room to see Fai face-down on the couch. He raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder how you really sleep at night."

Fai turned his head to the side. "I usually don't sleep much at night."

Nodding, Kurogane set down the plates. He pushed the jam-covered toast towards Fai. "Here."

Moving onto his side, the vampire reached for the offered food. "Thanks."

Kurogane sat cross-legged on the floor as he started to chow down on his poorly executed meal.

Fai did the same to his own, savoring the tartness of the strawberry jam.

As Kurogane was finishing his eggs, his ears perked up. He looked towards the door.

"Want me to get it?" Fai asked, knowing by now Kurogane's body language.

Kurogane sniffed the air. He then relaxed. "Yeah, it's fine. It's not an enemy."

Sliding off the couch, Fai tried to pat down his hair as he made his way to the door. It was no doubt Yuui coming to see him again.

Sure enough, Yuui was on the other side of the door; looking apologetic but there was some color in his face then the last time. He waved shyly. "G-Good morning." He was wearing a causal white t-shirt and jeans along with sneakers and his cell phone was hanging out of his pocket.

"Morning." Fai stepped out of the way as he fought back a yawn. "Kuro-nose was right~" He told his boyfriend as he returned to the living room after his twin.

Kurogane nodded over at Yuui who waved back.

"You look like you have a spring in your step today." He remarked as he went back to the couch.

Yuui looked at Fai with a slight blush. "Oh...was it that obvious?" He chuckled as he lowered his head a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just in a good mood."

"I'm beginning to sound like Kuro-san when I say this but...don't apologize." Fai remarked, since Yuui's revelation he had been slowly growing used to the idea of a brother.

The chef nodded with a smile. "It's fine. I was just walking around town and I was on my way to a park." He shrugged. "Thought I'd drop by to say hi."

"How have you been?" Fai asked, still concerned over any demons or others finding Yuui and in turn Kurogane and him.

Tilting his head, Yuui held his smile. "I've been better. Since I fed and all. I found myself having more energy than I have in a while. Plus living with the twins, it's been a long while I  
>have slept in peace."<p>

"Nothing strange happening?" It was good to see Yuui coming out of his shell. It reminded Fai far too much of himself from years ago.

Thinking a bit, Yuui shook his head. "Now that you mention it; no. Nothing too strange has happened. Which surprised me too. I admit, when coming here I was getting paranoid but now...nothing."

"The city is crawling with spirits and lesser things, but they tend to mind their own business." Fai informed him. "But if you say there's nothing here then there's a good chance whatever was following you hasn't found you again yet."

"Oh yes spirits." Yuui nodded. I would an odd one now and again but other than that; nothing." He then sighed in total relief. "I'm glad that's beginning to look like it. I'm still a bit scared."

"We all need to be more watchful." Fai mused as he used Kurogane as a leg rest, still tired.

Kurogane agreed though a bit irked as Fai using him as a leg rest. "Yeah, just because those demons are not here doesn't they won't be. Eventually, something will slip and the next thing we know, we might be facing a gang of them; killing innocent lives just to get to you."

Yuui gulped; feeling a bit down. Nonetheless he agreed. "R-Right."

"If you even think you see anything suspicious, tell one of us." Fai He told his brother, hoping Yuui wouldn't have to, but knowing he was never a lucky man.

Yuui nodded with a determined frown. "I'll do that..." He then thought of Syaoron, his brother and his friends. He hoped that it the worse wouldn't happen. But if he did, he'd have to stay away from his...E. As much as he didn't want to abandon him, it'd be better if he was away and alive instead of dead. He found himself nodding again. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Yuui shouldn't frown; I see enough of that on a daily basis." Fai said trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Yuui looked at Fai who had a slight smile. He then touched his face. "...oh." Was he frowning? He didn't realize.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. It's okay to worry but not too much or else it'll eat you up. Believe me; you need your energy for more important things."

"Kuro-min's right~" Fai smiled at the werewolf, thinking he was being cute again.

Yuui looked between Kurogane and Fai. Kurogane was eyeing Fai with slight frown while Fai was grinning up at the werewolf. He found himself blushing. Was that what he and Syaoron look like in those...'moments'? "Y-You're right. I-I shouldn't worry too much."

Fai waved of the apology. "Don't fret, you'll get used to things soon enough."

With a slightly red face, Yuui nodded. "Right."

Kurogane noticed the blush on Yuui's face and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you okay?"

Fai turned his head to watch his brother, thinking it must be his shyness kicking in again.

Yuui closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just thinking is all."

"Yuui's not...embarrassed too, is he?" Fai mused, smiling wide in a way that should have worried his twin.

Kurogane fought the urge to smile as Yuui's eyes widened and his face was bright red. Poor sap. "E-Eh?" Yuui said as he waved his hands around. "I-No way! Absolutely not! Never!"

"Sure about that? Maybe it's because he's thinking of someone?" Fai replied as he tried not to show just how amused he was.

It was then that Yuui buried his face in his hands; unable to speak. Though a tiny groan was heard.

"Hit the nail on the head~!" Fai threw his arms up in a cheer, thinking the three of them could use something stress free time, especially Yuui.

"Oi." Kurogane said. "Back off a bit. I think Yuui's head's about to explode." Though he said with a frown there was no denying the amusement that was playing off those bright red eyes.

"You never let me have any fun." Pouting, the blonde nudged Kurogane with his foot in protest.

"Shush." Kurogane smirked.

Yuui looked up from his hands and smiled a bit.

Fai stuck his tongue out at the werewolf for extra effect. "Kuro-san's a spoilsport Yuui."

Grinning, Yuui cleared his throat. "It's okay. I don't mind. It's quite refreshing to see."

"...I'll eventually get Yuui to join me." Fai remarked, thinking it'd be nice to have someone not dampening his fun.

Blinking, Yuui's smile softened. "O-Oh." He felt more at ease then he ever was before and he liked it.

"You should visit me at the bar sometime~ I work most nights." Fai wondered if his brother could hold his drink like he and Kurogane could.

"A bar huh?" At that Yuui frowned a bit. "I don't know..." Despite the fact that he really wanted to see Fai at where he goes, he wasn't good at crowded public places. The bakery was crowded yes but during the day which is no problem but at night...and there's the fact that he hadn't actually drank alcohol in such a long time. He wasn't quite sure if he can handle it now.

"It's not one of those trendy bars with crowds of people. It's classier, more like a late night restaurant. They have music too." Fai mused, thinking it was a rather nice place to work for a vampire.

"Music, huh?" Yuui mused. Then he had a small smile. "Okay, then I shall. But fair warning..." He blushed. "It's been a long time since I...took anything...alcoholic."

Fai's eyes narrowed as he grinned, thinking that tonight could be fun. "Kuro-tan should stop by too if he's able."

Kurogane saw the gleam in Fai's eyes. Great, something might happen. "I'll see what I can do." He said; knowing that he could anyway.

Sitting up suddenly, the blonde kissed the other's cheek. "I'll get you a free drink if you do~"

"Wow, how tempting." Kurogane said sarcastically. "In that case, I'll definitely come."

"See how cruel he is to me Yuui?" Fai frowned as he covered his face.

Yuui hid his grin with his hand. "I think I have some idea; yeah." It was the first time in a while that he ever saw a genuine werewolf. Who knew one of them can be...kinda funny.

~Later~

The three of them carried on until Yuui eventually excused himself from the house, leaving the couple alone once more. By then Fai had gotten bored of using Kurogane as a make shift pillow and had gone off to take a shower.

Kurogane was lightly dozing off; either not noticing that Fai was gone or that he didn't care at the moment.

When Fai returned, wearing a bathrobe, he threw a blanket over Kurogane while going off to get himself something to drink.

The werewolf felt a fabric over him and smiled into his sleep. He was having a good dream; one about his happier days as a child. He turned over as he was facing the couch.

Fai tied back his short hair as he grabbed a soda from the fridge, feeling like something sweet instead of his usual tea.

As he slumbered, Kurogane's happy expression turned a bit dark as a frown soon replaced the smile. He then started mumbling softly in his sleep.

Fai stepped back into the living room, his hair still damp and soaking into the shoulders of his robe. He flipped their small television on before he noticed Kurogane mumbling. Sipping his drink he watched, not sure what it was about.

Soon enough, Kurogane's mumbles became a bit louder as his hands subconsciously grabbed the blanket; as if he was trying to hold onto something. He started to sweat a bit.

Setting the can down, Fai bent over and put a hand gently on his lover's shoulders to try and shake him awake.

Kurogane gripped the blanket very tightly. "...mother..." He gasped out. As he felt a hand on his shoulder; his eyes opened suddenly and chocked softly; the fear still raw in his eyes. He then realized where he was. He closed them again as he sighed.

Fai sat on the edge of the couch, frowning softly. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Kurogane found his voice. "Yeah...yeah...I think so..." No he wasn't, he was far from fine but he just couldn't say it. There wasn't any word that can come close to describing what he felt.

"Want to talk about it?" Fai asked as he brushed his fingers through dark hair.

Gulping, Kurogane shook his head. He started to feel sick from the raw memories.

While he was still in the dark when it came to knowing all the little details of Kurogane's life, he had been told summarized versions of what Kurogane's life had been like before they had met. He knew it hadn't all been pretty and could see he had been dreaming of one of those instances. "Need anything?"

"W-Water." Kurogane softly chocked out. "Some water."

Leaning down he kissed Kurogane's forehead before he got up to grab Kurogane his drink.

Kurogane realized slightly at the kiss. He then slowly sat up as Fai went to get him a glass of water. He can still see bits of his nightmare behind his eyes and the gruesome scent faintly under his nose. He knew that he was past those dark moments in his life but have always wondered if he'll ever get over them.

When Fai came back he handed the glass to his boyfriend, trying to figure out what had triggered Kurogane's nightmare.

"Thanks." Kurogane muttered as he took the glass. He gulped it down quickly; thankful for the cool liquid hitting the inside of his throat. As he was done with his glass; he deeply sighed. He was content for the moment.

Thinking it best to keep Kurogane's mind of things, Fai hugged the taller man. "We should do something today instead of staying inside."

Kurogane looped an arm around Fai's waist; pulling him closer. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I do know you don't like being cooped up here all the time." Being a werewolf, one tended to like to explore, to use up all the energy they had day in and day out.

Pushing the nightmare in the back of his mind, Kurogane found himself nodding. "Yeah." It wasn't much on his werewolf part as it was his own. It was a fact that he was restless; always wanted to do something. Werewolf or not, that's how he was.

"Then it's a date. We can even go to the park if you want to run around." Fai mused, hoping it would help Kurogane relax.

"As long as it's anywhere." Kurogane added. "I really don't care."

"I'll throw some clothes on then Kuro-san, you get ready too." Fai kissed him once more, feeling more energetic and hopeful now as he hurried off to their bedroom.

Kurogane rolled his eyes with a small smile as he stood up from the couch and followed his vampire lover into the bedroom. "I don't even know what to wear." He exasperated. Clothes were never his strong suit.

Fai had already stripped down to his underwear and was looking through their closet. "Casual's fine, I hadn't planned on going anywhere pricey today."

Sighing, Kurogane started stripping as he went to his drawer. He picked out a plain black shirt from the top drawer.

Fai threw on some old clothes of his own. Jeans that made his legs look even longer than they were and a simple green shirt with a scoop neck.

Picking a pair of dark jeans and black sneakers, Kurogane adjusted his shirt and sighed.

"If we stay out long enough you could even change if you wanted to, chase around rabbits and deer." Fai told him with a grin as he tried to cheer the man up.

Kurogane gave him a weird look. "Blondie, I'm a werewolf; not some bored dog." He didn't want to say that he had done that _once_...or maybe a few times when he was a kid. Boredom can do that to a were-pup.

"I can run around with you~" Fai suggested as he walked out of the room, grabbing his keys on the way.

"Yeah, that's what the city needs; two adults running around; chasing animals." Kurogane lightly joked though a frown was present.

"I said when it was late and if I were to join, I wouldn't be chasing cute bunnies." Fai smiled, already to the door as he slipped on his shoes.

"Funny, I didn't say anything about chasing those white demons." Kurogane shook his head in amusement. "But thanks for reminding me."

Laughing Fai opened the front door. "Now, where do you want to go to first?" He asked, stepping outside and waiting for Kurogane to follow.

"Not sure." Kurogane shrugged. He didn't really care where they were going as long as it's outside and they stay out for a while.

"Then we can walk until something interesting comes up." Fai mused as he locked the door behind them. Hooking his arm with Kurogane's he dragged the man to the street, smiling.

Blushing, Kurogane let the vampire take him into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>It was a bit overcast, with rain in their future tonight by the looks of things. It let Fai wonder about without having to worry about sunscreen or shade and it made their outing all the more enjoyable.<p>

Kurogane lifted his nose a bit. A hint of rain. Looks like it was going to rain soon. He looked at Fai who was smiling brightly and moving along. Rain means clouds which meant less trouble for the vampire. He sighed in content. Looks like less problems tonight.

They looked like a bit of an odd couple, both tall and standing over most, with Kurogane's glaring and Fai's smiles. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Kurogane nodded; showing a bit of teeth.

Chuckling, Fai looked around until he pulled Kurogane into a small restaurant that was sure to have something the man would eat.

As soon as they entered, Kurogane caught a whiff of various scents; the most obvious was the food. He almost found himself drooling but stopped himself just in time.

Finding a small table for them, Fai smiled as he grabbed a menu. "I don't think we've been here before..." He said, attempting to strike up a conversation as he tried to find something to eat. It seemed it was mostly baked goods, sandwiches and soups.

"Neither have I." Kurogane said. He took a menu and looked it over. He narrowed his eyes.

Fai supposed it could have been new or had replaced another restaurant. A small waitress sidled up to their table moments later, smiling and far too flirty to either of them. Fai asked for a coffee and, so Kurogane wouldn't complain, some soup instead of one of the desserts he had been eyeing.

Kurogane can plainly see that Fai wanted something sweet from the restaurant but kept his mouth shut for now. He then picked up a certain faint scent.

"Kuro-sama, you should order instead of just letting our waitress stand around waiting." He chided teasingly, having set his menu aside already.

Blinking, Kurogane huffed. "Fine." He then gestured the waitress to come over. "I'll have that sandwich and that. Yeah, that. But for later." He growled a bit. "Thanks." He set aside the menu as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"No need to be so rude Kuro-growl." Fai frowned, wondering what had gotten the man riled now.

Kurogane ignored the scolding as he crossed his arms. He surveyed the area while waiting for their food. His eyes then caught something. He scoffed. "No way."

Tilting his head in slight confusion he stared. "What?"

The werewolf leaned over to the vampire. "There." He whispered. "Far table to the left just near the kitchen. Minors. three of them. People we already know."

Fai turned to look, wondering why Kurogane had to whisper when they weren't close to the kitchen to begin with. There sat Sakura and the twins, chatting away happily with each other. Fai smiled at them, thinking it had been a good idea to suggest them getting to know Sakura.

Kurogane sat back down at his seat seeing the three chatting away about anything and everything. "It must be a small world." He causally commented.

"Well we aren't far from home." He suggested, thinking it funny.

"That's not what I meant." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Kuro-min must be really hungry if he's this grumpy." Fai mused and hooked a leg with one of Kurogane's legs and smiled absently.

Feeling his face heat up, Kurogane let Fai do his little antic. It was-in a way- their night out. He let out a small smile. Damn vampire.

Their drinks and food came soon enough and Fai had to admit it was good.

Kurogane bit into his sandwich and nodded in approval. "Food's good."

He could see why it was so busy. Fai couldn't help but chuckle as he caught glances of Kurogane eating, it seemed when the man liked some in particular he always looked like a fascinated child. It reminded him of when they had eaten udon a few months before.

As he was finishing off his sandwich, he sighed in content. He glanced over at the far table as the three teenagers were laughing about something. He softly chuckled.

"And you said it was a bad idea." Fai mused as he pushed his near empty bowl aside, finished as well.

"Fine, I'll admit. I had doubts." Kurogane sighed. "But you can't blame me for being realistic."

"I should have been a cherub." Joked the vampire as he watched Kurogane.

"There's a disturbing thought." Kurogane lightly joked back. Though it wasn't hard to imagine.

"I would look cute with wings and shooting people with arrows that make them fall for the first person they see." He pouted half heartedly.

"If that's the case, then the human race or any race is screwed." Kurogane grinned a bit.

"I wouldn't use my powers for evil." He said far too innocently. "Maybe use a few arrows on Kuro-tan, but otherwise I wouldn't abuse it."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kurogane scoffed. "No amount of pretty little arrows will change me into a great big softy." He blushed as he looked away.

"I never said I wanted you to act like a lovesick idiot~" Fai's lips curled upwards ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you calling an idiot, blondie?" Kurogane glared at the smiling vampire.

"I meant that's not who I want you to be." Waving off the other's glare, Fai sighed as if bored now. "Though I don't know if I could handle a hormonal Kuro-tan." He wondered what the properties of love arrows would be and if he could procure a few for testing.

"..." Kurogane had to agree to that. He wasn't the type of person to be 'emotional' on anything; least of all love. How he fell in love at all was a mystery. Even with the arrows, the effects would have worn off and he'd be the same, guarded man he always was. It upset him for some reason.

"No matter." Fai shook his head to try and rid himself of such silly thoughts. They tended to talk about the most random of things at times. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Not yet." Kurogane said. "I ordered something else." Just as those words left his mouth, the same waitress they saw before came back; holding a tray. The waitress placed the plate on their table. "Your dessert, sirs." Kurogane nodded. "Thanks." The waitress smiled and went on her way.

Fai blinked at the plates before looking up at Kurogane with a lopsided smile. "Kuro-puu really is sweet and I'll have to show just how much I appreciate him later."

"J-Just eat up that damn dessert so we can get out of here." Kurogane muttered with a blush. Just then in the corner of his eye, he saw a mop of blonde hair poking just out of the kitchen doorway. It disappeared few seconds later. He smirked a bit as he closed his eyes. Of course.

"You're not eating?" Fai said before he picked up his fork and cut a big chunk of cake.

"Hmm?" Kurogane quickly glanced back at Fai who already started eating his cake. "Oh, yeah...right." And he started eating his share; though a bit more slowly.

"Kuro-pon seems distracted." Fai said around a bite of cake, confused.

Kurogane glanced between the blonde and the kitchen doorway before going back to his cake. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"You sure?" He didn't know what to think, but chalked it up to Kurogane just being odd like usual.

"..." Should he say it? He didn't want to lie to the blonde but at the same time he didn't know if mentioning it would be any good. Just then he glanced over to the far table and saw the three teenagers waving at someone. That someone was apparently waving back but only a pale hand was seen. He scoffed. "Yeah..." He hesitantly said.

Fai savored his treat, thinking with each bite that Kurogane really was a big softie at heart, when he was stomping around and snarling at least.

Finishing his cake, Kurogane stick out his tongue. "God, I can't take any more desserts." He groaned.

"But it makes you even sweeter~" Fai said as he set out a few bills on the table and got up.

"Ack." Kurogane gagged. "I'm not sweet." He then got up as well. "Whoever cooked our food and made that cake has my thanks." He idly said out-loud; knowingly whose ears will pick up on that.

Fai gave him a curious look again. "You're acting weird."

"You're just seeing things." Kurogane waved it off. "Well time to go."

"But..." Fai didn't get a chance to explain he was nearly pushed back out onto the streets.

Before closing the door, Kurogane caught sight of a particular chef who smiled gratefully at him. He slightly nodded and went back with Fai on the streets. "Okay then, where to next?"

He knew something was going on, but couldn't put his finger on it. "I don't know...I thought we could just walk around town."

"Sounds good to me." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai leaned up and kissed Kurogane for a brief moment, but he was able to taste the sugar that still lingered on the werewolf's lips. "You're being odd today, but it's a good odd."

"The one who's really odd is you, blondie." Kurogane said; denying the statement. "Though...I'm...glad you're...having...fun." He muttered.

"Going out wasn't about me having fun, it was you." Fai insisted.

"Me?" Kurogane said incredulously.

"Yes, to make you feel better." Fai frowned lightly, thinking he had wanted to help.

"..." Kurogane stared at the blonde with slight shock. He then realized, it was because of that nightmare he had. Fai wanted to make him forget that and just...be happy. God, he was such an idiot. He then something that even surprised him. He wrapped his arms around the vampire and held him close. "Moron, you didn't have to go out of your way to make me feel better." Though it felt like a lie. He didn't what he'd do without the blonde.

"It wasn't like I was, I just wanted to do something you would like is all." Fai countered as Kurogane held him in the street.

Holding the blonde a bit more tightly, Kurogane felt his very shoulders shake.

"What would Kuro-kun like to do today?" Fai asked softly, knowing Kurogane would be angry at himself if he got too sappy in public.

"The park." Kurogane blurted out. "I...I want to go there." He was close to breaking down and he just wanted to go somewhere; anywhere but not in a crowded area. Not for now anyway.

It was making Fai upset as well seeing Kurogane distraught. He couldn't help but wonder just what the man had been dreaming of earlier as they walked towards the park.

As the two were near the local park, Kurogane couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The park was nearly empty; with just a few people walking by. Lucky timing.

Fai slipped his hand into Kurogane's as they passed under the park's gateway. "We should find somewhere private."

"...Right." Kurogane let Fai lead them to a more secluded area.

They walked down the paved paths, passing the few people hanging around, no doubt most having left because of the weather. Eventually they went onto the worn dirt pathways, were fewer people were.

Kurogane looked around the scenery with slightly glazed eyes. He had always loved the park. Goodness knows why but he does. Maybe it was his werewolf side liking the somewhat unmarked territory or maybe it was the fact that he liked the quiet in nature. Either way, he wasn't complaining.

Fai released his hand then and jogged over towards a bench, where he laughed when he sat down. Patting the worn wood beside him he grinned. "Want to join me?"

Wordlessly, Kurogane walked over and sat next to Fai on the bench.

Fai leaned his weight against Kurogane then, wanting to comfort the man in any way he could,

Kurogane felt Fai leaning against him; smiling ever so slightly. Then he closed his eyes. "...I can't help but feel like you want to say something for the past couple of hours." He then placed a kiss on Fai's head. "So if you want to say it...spit it out."

"I just want to keep your mind off those nightmares." Fai said, taking in Kurogane's warmth and how the man soothed him.

"But you still want to know, right?" Kurogane said.

"I've told you before; if you want to tell me, tell me." Fai explained, knowing it wasn't best to pry for either of them.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane moved his head up towards the darkening sky. He gulped. "...it was about...my mother..."

"You don't have to..." Fai frowned as Kurogane's mother was a sore spot.

Kurogane shook his head. "In my dream...I was a kid again; playing with others, training with father and helping mother whenever I can." A soft smile graced his lips. "I can remember clearly, at the lectures I would get for being reckless; that time it was because I was climbing a tree."

Fai remained silent, letting Kurogane get this off his chest. It would do him some good to get it out in the open.

"It was good and had a warm feeling to it. I was...happy." Then that smile turned into a frown. "But then...there was blood, and limbs everywhere." Kurogane gritted his teeth. "Homes were destroyed and everything was on fire; burning into nothing. Then I saw it..." He sighed. "My mother...and she...she was..." He couldn't say it. He wanted to but his heart just couldn't let him. "And then father..." He covered his eyes with his hand. "Then just like that...I was the only one left, covered in blood, I was alone."

Taking Kurogane's hand in his own Fai gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright."

"I shouldn't have them." Kurogane blurted out. "Those...damn memories. I try my best to move forward and they keep coming back. I hate it!" He shouted. "I can't keep looking back."

"But it makes you stronger. I know it hurts and I wish you didn't have the nightmares..." He didn't really know how to offer comfort to Kurogane as he was never really good at it.

"Oh yeah?" Kurogane looked at Fai. "And what good would it do? I promise my father that I would get stronger so I protect those I care about but clearly I wasn't strong enough!" He hung his head. "I wasn't strong enough and everyone was gone."

Fai never really saw Kurogane get emotional and it worried him to watch the scene in front of him. "Kuro-min is strong now. I'm healthy and safe and happy."

"..." Kurogane felt a bit happy when Fai said that but it did little to ease the pain of his past. He sighed.

"You're always telling me not to live in the past...so you shouldn't either." He reached over and took the werewolf's hand in his own.

The werewolf felt the vampire's hand with his own. "I know...but...those nightmares just don't go away. I don't think they will. God, I'm such a freaking hypocrite." He cursed at himself.

"I know it's painful and I'm not asking you to forget." Fai leaned against his lover. "Kuro-sama's the strongest person I know."

Squeezing the hand that held his, Kurogane leaned close to Fai. "...You think so?" He knew he sounded like some kid who was getting praise from a mother but he just wanted to be sure...but for whose sake, he wasn't sure.

"I know so." Fai smiled as he tilted his head up and smiled.

Not knowing what to say anymore, Kurogane leaned over and kissed Fai softly on the lips.

Closing his eyes, Fai hummed in approval. It was rare that he could comfort Kurogane, so he tried his hardest whenever the need for it arose.

Letting go of those soft lips, Kurogane moved up and kissed Fai's forehead gently. "I don't say this much but...thanks."

Shaking his head lightly, Fai chuckled. "We're together, Kuro-pon, there's no need to thank me."

"Still...thanks." Kurogane didn't know what else to say. There were a million words he would like to say to tell Fai how much he appreciate him but as always words fail him.

"We can just stay here for now." It made him feel like they were some cute elderly couple and well he supposed if their real age were taken into account they kind of were.

"Well it's not like we have something else to do." Kurogane agreed. It was the closest thing to saying 'I'd like that' he'll ever say. He already felt sappy enough.

Cuddling, Fai settled in for watching passing people and the random bird or squirrel wandering in front of them.

Kurogane held Fai close to him as he sighed and rest his eyes a bit.

Later that night Fai was holding onto Kurogane's hand as he chattered on like an excited child about this and that. They had spent some time in the park until Fai had insisted on having something hot to drink and they had left for a small cafe before heading home.

Kurogane stayed silent as he heard anything and everything Fai had to say. But he agreed that the two needed something hot to drink after being in the chilly weather for a while. Now where would they go?

When they were getting close to home, Fai had calmed down and insisted on practically hugging Kurogane as they walked.

In which, Kurogane would try to push away from said hugging even though he knew it was futile to begin with.

Fai had a vice like grip when he wanted after all and knew Kurogane would give up sooner or later. They were used to each other.

Letting Fai do what he wanted (as usual), Kurogane looked around; trying to think of something good to drink. Though hot green tea sounds good to him any day.

Finding where they were headed, Fai directed Kurogane to the front door by way of leaning into the werewolf enough he had to turn or fall down with the blonde still attached.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Kurogane shouted as he felt the weight of the vampire leaning on him.

"Mooooovvveee~" Fai whined as the door was pushed open and a bell above them chimed. People stared for a moment, before ignoring the couple.

"Get the hell off me!" Kurogane growled. "In case you haven't notice, we're around people." He couldn't count the number of times that Fai's antics cost Kurogane his dignity and pride much to the blonde's amusement. It was like clockwork.

Fai seemed to ignore him, but he did let Kurogane go so he could look at the menu on the wall in front of them.

Sighing in relief, Kurogane glanced at the menu on the wall, seeing what they had to offer.

Fai ordered some seasonal flavored coffee and a muffin before stepping aside to let Kurogane ordered. A least know the man wasn't thinking about his nightmare and Fai was too happy for it.

Feeling a bit better, Kurogane decided to treat himself a bit as he ordered some hot cider and a croissant. He paid the cashier and stood beside Fai to wait for their order.

Leaning back against the counter, Fai smiled at Kurogane. Glad to see the man feeling better.

Kurogane caught the smile the vampire was giving him and blushed slightly. "...What?"

"I can't smile at you?" Fai asked, far too amused.

The werewolf looked away. "I didn't say that. What got you in such a happy mood?" He knew what but he found himself asking anyway.

"Kuro-min." He answered just as their orders were set beside them. Turning, Fai happily snatched up their food and drinks and gave Kurogane his.

Taking his food, Kurogane thanked the person in his usual manner.

"Want to stay here or go home~?" He asked with a warm smile.

A bit thrown back by that smile, Kurogane looked at what he was holding. "Go home. I have enough outing for one night."

"Hyuu~" Fai cheered before he took a bit of his muffin as he headed out and back home. It had been a good date and he was eager to go home.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane followed Fai back outside. At this point he wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and enjoy his late-night snack.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>When they made it home, Fai had to wipe off the crumbs on his shirt and face as it was a little messy eating a muffin with one hand.<p>

Kurogane could only shake his head as he went inside. "Should have known you wouldn't wait to eat." He placed his hot cider and his croissant on the table once he entered the living room.

"It's weird that you did." Fai teased as he discarded his coat and shoes through the house.

"To you it is." Kurogane scoffed as he sat onto the couch and deeply sighed. "What a night."

"I thought it was a nice date."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"After you finish that, we should go to bed." Fai replied, his shirt already off as he went to change into pajamas.

"Fine." As Fai was out of sight, Kurogane picked up his croissant and started eating. He then sipped a bit of the hot cider; feeling the burning warmth hit his throat. It was good, inviting and slightly familiar. Just like... "...What mother used to make." He muttered sadly.

When Fai came back to him, he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist from behind. "Kuro-san's warm~"

"Hmm..." Kurogane absentmindedly nodded as he continued to drink his hot cider.

Fai kissed Kurogane's neck as he listened to the other's heart beat and the flow of his blood pumping through his veins.

Vaguely feeling kisses on his neck, Kurogane didn't want to be distracted by thoughts of the past. It has been a great night; why ruin it now?

Taking in Kurogane's scent, the vampire closed his eyes. "Come to bed~"

Hearing that tone the vampire had, how can the werewolf say no? "S-Sure."

Fai grinned toothily at him as he pulled away. "I'll be waiting Kuro-tan~" He chuckled as he gave the man a look over his shoulder before sauntering off.

Staring at the retreating form, Kurogane torn between actually following the vampire or just staying. Slowly, he stood up and started walking towards the bedroom.

When he was at the doorway he could see Fai lounging on their bed in the dark. The corners of his lips were turned up in the barest hint of a smile as his eyes seemed to glow dully.

Staring at the being before him, Kurogane couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

"I'll make sure Kuro-san's too tired to do anything tomorrow." He gave his partner a cheeky grin.

Feeling heat from everywhere in his body, Kurogane grinned toothily and walked quickly into bed. "I like to see you try."

"Ooh~ I do enjoy a challenge." Fai reached up with one hand and tugged at the front of Kurogane's shirt.

Chuckling, Kurogane grabbed Fai's shirt and leaned down to kiss the vampire.

Fai smoothed his hand up the front of the other's chest, sighing pleasurably. He wanted to try and make it so Kurogane wouldn't be able to dream tonight.

Kurogane smiled into the kiss. He can still see the fragments of his past but they were vague and blurry. He let go of those lips and licked his own.

"Clothes off." He demanded. "I'm hungry." It had been some time before his last feeding, but he only planned to get a taste. It wouldn't do to take too much and then have Kurogane unable to do anything but lie down.

Nodding, Kurogane sat up and took off his shirt; showing his great physique to his lover.

Fai hooked his fingers in Kurogane's pants and smiled. "Kuro-tan is always so handsome." He loved running his hands over the other's body, feeling every muscle and tendon. It made him shiver.

Feeling those fingers touching him, Kurogane felt tiny sparks running up and down his body.

Sitting up he pushed Fai back to sit and climbed onto his lap. He ran his hands over corded muscle as he kissed down Kurogane's jawline and throat.

The werewolf softly groaned as he felt those hot kisses trailing down on his neck.

Fai stopped for just a moment before he pulled his shirt of and tossed it to the floor. He was back kissing Kurogane once more, his breath washing over tanned skin as he sought out a good place to start.

Feeling skin upon skin, Kurogane took his own hands and started rubbing Fai's back slowly and sensually. He can never get enough of Fai's soft pale skin.

A moan left Fai's lips as he licked a patch of skin at the base of Kurogane's neck. Letting his fangs extend, he scraped against Kurogane's skin, taking in the werewolf's scent before biting down.

He can feel those fangs looming over his skin, the werewolf knew it all too well. He can feel them scrapping at the surface like surrounding a prey. And then they strike.

Fai sighed and closed his eyes as blood trickled past his lips and down his throat. It was hot and wonderful and while he wanted to take his time and drink his fill, he had other things in mind.

Kurogane groaned as he felt Fai sucking on his neck; taking his blood. He held on to the vampire; not wanting to let go just yet.

Fai hummed in pleasure as he backed away enough to lick away the few drops that had beaded up on Kurogane's skin.

Kurogane chuckled lowly at the tongue on his skin. The things that Vampire's tongue can do.

When the wound stopped bleeding, Fai placed a kiss on the reddened skin before he smiled. "Now that that's taken care of."

The werewolf sighed with a content look. "As if love marks were bad enough." He lightly joked.

"I can make a lot more and I know Kuro-fur isn't shy when it comes to giving them." Teased the vampire in return as his hands travelled down Kurogane's chest.

"Damn straight." Kurogane breathed out with a grin.

Far too amused, Fai simply reached down and unbuttoned Kurogane's pants.

The werewolf grinned wider as those pale fingers were unfastening his pants. He then felt a sharp tinge of pain in his head.

Looking up when he heard the other grunt, Fai looked at him in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Rubbing his head, Kurogane can feel the dull aftermath of the pain. "I-I think so. Damn, that came out of nowhere." He frowned. Just went things were starting to get good. He held his head a bit.

"You want me to get you something?" Fai asked, concerned.

Not trusting himself to speak, Kurogane simply nodded. The pain was going but a slow rate; like it was lingering for some reason.

Nodding, Fai gave him a quick kiss before getting off his lap and heading to the bathroom.

Groaning loudly, Kurogane fell onto the pillows and sighed. His head was throbbing as if he had some sort of hangover. He closed his eyes to keep the pain away. He hadn't felt like this since he was a child.

Whatever erection Fai had had was gone by the time he came back and saw Kurogane in pain. "Here." Sitting beside the man he held out two pills.

Slightly opening his eyes, Kurogane took the pills and the glass. He got up a bit to drink it. He finished the water with a sigh before falling back on the pillows. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Maybe I took too much?" He asked, wondering what could have triggered a headache.

"No, it's not that." Or that's what Kurogane was hoping. "If it was, it would have happened just as you stopped. It might be nothing."

"You don't just suddenly get headaches like that without a reason." Fai countered.

Sinking into the pillow, Kurogane did his best to think. "I know. But what else can it be? I mean the only time I felt this bad was when I was a kid."

"What happened then? Because I really don't think as a child you were feeding a vampire." Fai tried to tease as he brushed a hand through the man's hair.

"Hm..." Kurogane thought about it. "Well I was I think eight or something and I was playing in backyard at night." He scoffed. "I couldn't sleep so I went out. I was up on a tree when I felt it. It hurt so bad that I almost fell out. Then I saw a full...moon..." He trailed off.

"You're changing?" Fai asked as he got up to look out their bedroom window and up at the night sky, or what he could see without the surrounding buildings blocking it.

Kurogane lifted one of hands and saw that it was shaking. "Huh...I guess I am. Damn."

"I thought you kept up with that?" It must have slipped both their minds what with finding Yuui and everything.

"Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Kurogane had for a long time kept control of the more stereotypical aspects of being a werewolf. During a period of a full moon, Kurogane would change into a full-on werewolf and would stay that way for some time during the night up until sunrise. But he would try his best to hold that back.

"It has nothing to do with strength." Fai sighed as he sat back down with Kurogane. "You must be feeling it strong tonight for some reason; usually you just shift into it."

"..." The vampire did have a point, Kurogane supposed but the fact remained that he felt it and hurt...badly. He didn't want to. He always hated seeing himself as some beast. With Fai though, it was better but the feeling remained. "Maybe I just don't want to shift. Don't know why."

"It's okay." Fai smiled, thinking it wasn't as if Kurogane lost himself. He was still the same, just furry and taller.

Sighing, Kurogane let go of whatever control he had and let himself transform. Slowly but surely, the man changed into the werewolf that he really was; teeth, claws and the fur. However as he shifted, the pain in his head was going. As he changed completely, the pain was gone.

Kurogane had taken his clothes off earlier, he had ruined several outfits not doing so in the past and Fai was not willing to salvage them. The werewolf sat on their bed, black fur shining from the moonlight coming in through the window as his long muzzled was lowered and ears twitching around. Kurogane looked lean and muscular even in this form. The only difference being he looked more like a wolf.

Kurogane lowly growled as he hung his head. The night was going so well and now this. He knew that it was inevitable because of him being what he is but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I just love Kuro-wolfie's ears~" Fai cooed as he sat up and rubbed Kurogane's large pointed ears, which immediately flattened.

Kurogane fought the urge to both roll his eyes and snarl at the vampire.

"Don't be like that. I'll rub your belly if you're good." Fai smiled, forgetting about how they had been ready to have sex.

"Don't you dare." Kurogane flatly stated. "I'm a werewolf not a dog."

"Well there's canine mixed in there." He explained with a smile. Kurogane's voice was lower now, more animal like, coming out like a growl.

"Smart-ass." Kurogane scowled.

"You love it." Countered Fai as he let go of Kurogane. "So want to go to the park? I bet you're simply dying to go waste some energy even after the blood I took~"

Knowing Fai was right on some level, Kurogane got off the bed and let out a long sigh. "I guess."

Kurogane loomed over Fai as he stood. "It's a date then."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane was the first one to walk out of the bedroom.

"So mean just leaving me behind~" Fai cooed as he followed after Kurogane, watching in amusement as his tail swished and he had to hunker down to go under the doorway.

If there's one thing that Kurogane can go without, it would be the tail. Sure it was cool-looking but goodness knows it betrays him every time he's trying not to look excited or happy about something.

It had been a good thing they usually kept their curtains closed as it probably wouldn't do for the neighbors to see Kurogane not as he was now.

Walking to the front door, Kurogane stopped for a sec to get something to cover himself. He had to have 'some' decency after all.

"Kuro-modest is just being shy now. We can slip between our house and next door without anyone seeing you." Fai argued, thinking no one would see Kurogane but him and even then it wasn't like he was really flashing people.

"You never know, blondie." Kurogane said. "There might be some nosy yahoo might be the alleyways just poking around." The werewolf didn't want any curious humans poking in on something they can't handle.

"Just throw on a sheet until we're out of the neighborhood." Fai sighed, thinking Kurogane was always difficult.

Huffing, Kurogane went back to the bedroom and came back out with a dark sheet over him; tied in a knot around his neck. "There. Happy?"

Fai took one look at him and laughed. It took him a couple of minutes to stop as he looked at Kurogane wearing a makeshift cloak. "I thought it was red riding hood who wore the cloak, not the wolf?"

"Oh, haha." Kurogane sarcastically laughed. "Let's all make fun of the wolf. You're 'such' a joker." He muttered.

"Such flattery Kuro-love." Fai skipped up to him and gave a furry cheek a kiss before he opened the door to make sure no one was out.

Looking at Fai's back, Kurogane tightened his makeshift cloak.

Seeing that the coast as clear he let Kurogane out to go into the alleyway so he could lock the door.

As the werewolf walked out into the cool air. He can feel the breeze brushing against his fur. In the shadows, he can pick up some scents that came with it.

Fai followed after, watching as Kurogane's senses took over. Really with his ears twitching this way and that, the bed sheet was a horrible disguise

Relaxing visibly, Kurogane started walking through the alleyway. His big padded feet stomping along the pavement and his tail scratching lightly between the ground and the sheet.

Fai followed after him through the city and towards the park. It was always deserted at night and perfect for the werewolf to roam.

Once at the park, Kurogane went behind a couple of thick trees and pulled down the makeshift hood. He sighed.

"Give me the bed sheet. You can go and explore then." Fai replied as he extended his hand out.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane took off the 'cloak' and gave it to Fai. He then stretched as far as he could. He felt like howling but he knew better then to create such a sound.

Folding the sheet, Fai stood back and watched Kurogane. "Go on, I know you have energy to burn off and I'm not having you keep me up all day tomorrow because you couldn't sleep."

"Like you're one to talk." Kurogane bit back. Then his eyes caught a rabbit close by trying to find something to eat. He toothily grinned. "Must be my lucky night." And promptly started chasing it.

Fai put a hand over his mouth as he watched Kurogane run on all fours after the poor thing. Knowing he wouldn't be able to follow the other through the place, he decided to find a bench and sit.

It felt good again; to run and run until you can't run anymore. As a child Kurogane would chase little creatures to pass the time. Of course that resulted in a scolding from his mother but as an adult, there was almost nothing holding him back. Seeing the frightened rabbit not too far from him, the werewolf snarled in glee and inched closer to the animal. And then pounced.

The rabbit darted out of his clutches just in time before springing under some bushes and out the other side through the trees.

"Damn it." Kurogane cursed as he gave chase to the animal once more. "You're not getting away that easily."

The rabbit turned on a dime trying to elude Kurogane as it darted to and fro through the underbrush and sparse coverings of the park.

Just as Kurogane was nearing his fast prey, he suddenly stopped as a chill overtook him. He looked around in slight shock. The feeling he had wasn't an animal. It wasn't even human. What was it?

The rabbit had since vanished into the woods. The ground rumbled moments later and the brush shook as something black and spindly came out. Whatever it was it hadn't noticed Kurogane.

Hearing movement from a bush, Kurogane's eyes looked around. Even in a darkened area, he can still see better than an average human. His eyes landed on something black and unnatural. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell...?" He softly muttered as he crept closer to thing as slowly as he could.

A soft hissing sound escaped the beast's jaws as he slunk around. Its skin looked leathery and shiny under the moonlight as spikes lined its spine.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane got little closer but kept his guard up. It could be a demon for all he knew but never in his life has he seen a demon like that one before.

It opened its jaws, black fumes coming out as it breathed. It moved unnaturally, like some type of insect with gangly legs. A bird was scared from a tree nearby and with a quick snap it was caught by the thing midair and gulped down.

Kurogane wasn't sure what it was. He had an idea...well two but he shouldn't hang around to find out. Slowly and as quietly as he can, the werewolf started backing away and towards the path he came from; and hopefully back to Fai.

Fai had been sitting by, wondering where Kurogane had run off to when the werewolf slunk towards him after emerging from a small thicket. "...Kuro-tan?"

The werewolf was slowly easing behind the bench where Fai was sitting. His back was slightly hunched over and his posture rigid and guarded. He was growling a bit.

"What is it?" The vampire was getting a little worried now as he watched Kurogane.

"There's something over there." Kurogane muttered. "Where I was, there's something in that area...something not human." He then narrowed his eyes.

"We should go then." Best not to alert whatever it was to them then as he got up.

"Yeah." Kurogane then reached out a hand. "I…uh...need that sheet again."

"You could just change again and people would just think I'm walking my dog." Fai smiled, but held out the sheet.

"How about no." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he took the sheet. "I had enough canine activities for one night." He then put the sheet on. "Besides, we don't know if...whatever that was...would make a move. Have to be prepared anyway."

"No fun at all." Fai sighed as he draped the sheet over his lover. "Let's go home then."

Nodding (and ignoring that last comment), Kurogane started walking away but his eyes still trained on the area where he was. He can still hear that heavy labored breathing from that creature.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>They made it home without any trouble and Fai took the sheet to throw it in the laundry room. "Since you're stuck like that for the rest of the night, what do you want to do?" He asked after he returned.<p>

Kurogane sighed as he sat on the floor. "I don't know." His tail was swaying around. "I could just...hang out on the roof or something."

"Nonsense, it's too cold." Fai sighed as he took a seat on their couch. "Want to go to sleep or are you still wired up?"

After that encounter with that creature, Kurogane couldn't think of anything better to do. His energy levels wasn't spent that much but he wasn't as hyped up as he was before. "I'm not really tired yet." He finally said after a couple of minutes in silence.

"Then I'll stay with you until you are." Fai replied as he stretched out.

Kurogane moved closer to his lover; having his back leaning on the edge of the couch.

Fai scratched his head and smiled. "Kuro-min's always has such soft fur."

Kurogane grunted lowly as he felt those slender fingers touching his fur. Though he was no house pet, he liked it when the vampire does it.

"So what do you think it was you saw?" He asked idly after getting comfortable.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane frowned. "Not sure exactly. At first I thought it was a demon..." He then paused for a second. "But then I got a closer look and it doesn't look like any demon that I have ever seen." He then lifted his hands. "The skin was scaly and it had what looked like a tail...and it ate a bird whole."

"Well demons can take any shape and size." Fai countered, thinking there weren't many creatures that fit what Kurogane had told him.

"..." Kurogane nodded; knowing that Fai had a point. "Sure but...how many demons have spikes on their spines?"

"They can." He shrugged. "I've seen drawings of them and a few in person, none are ever the same."

"Yeah..." Kurogane didn't doubt Fai and his knowledge of demons; hell the vampire has seen more demons in a short time then he had in his entire life. But he just couldn't be sure.

"Whatever it was, we have to be careful and warn Yuui." It seemed they just couldn't catch a break.

"I'll text him and Syaoron." Kurogane then stood up and went to the bedroom to get his cell phone. "Just when things couldn't get more fucked up." He muttered as he went.

Fai couldn't help but grin at the sight of a werewolf texting, but they now had bigger problems to deal with. Even one demon coming into the city was trouble and would no doubt make the spirits and other creatures anxious.

Kurogane grumbled as he came back with cell phone in hand. He was trying very hard not to break his phone with his 'fingers' as he was texting Yuui. He could imagine the poor cook's face now. They all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But at the same time they hoped it was never.

"Come sit with me." Fai said as he brought his legs up to free a seat for the other. Yuui might even pay them a visit once he heard.

Nodding absently, Kurogane sat with Fai as he hit the 'send' button on his phone. He then started texting for Syaoron.

Kurogane sat awkwardly on the couch, his legs not built to really sit like he would as a human.

"If it comes down to it, we may have to kill whatever you saw."

"I know." Kurogane softly said. He then pressed 'send '; once again before closing his phone with a frustrated sigh.

"I want to cuddle now." Fai held his arms wide, knowing they both needed some stress relief.

Grinning slightly, Kurogane placed the phone on the table and grabbed the vampire gently as he placed him on his lap.

"Isn't this uncomfortable for you?" Fai asked, thinking it couldn't feel pleasant for Kurogane. He rested on the other none the less, fur tickling his cheek as he did.

"No." Kurogane stated. _'Not as long as I have you here.'_ He added in his head. He took in the scent that was his beloved vampire and sighed in content.

"So soft." Fai mumbled as his mind raced at the idea of having to fight demons. They were nasty things, bred like rats, and tainted everything once there were enough of them.

"Oi." Kurogane softly chuckled. "I can hear you thinking." It wasn't too surprising what Fai was thinking. Those demons spread like wildfire in more ways than one. If they don't do anything about it, the city will be swarmed by them.

"Mmm...it won't do any good worrying, will it?" Fai sighed and buried his face against Kurogane's chest. "We need a plan at the very least."

"Yeah, a plan would be nice." Kurogane agreed. "But we'll have to talk about it when those two came over."

"Syaoron won't be able to really help." Fai argued, thinking they might have to talk to some of the other spirits and see if they could help.

"No but since he's Yuui's 'E', he would have to know. If for some reason we fail in whatever plan we can come up with, he'll be the first to know." Kurogane pointed out. Syaoron may not know how to fight but the kid's no coward. "Besides if we say that he can't help, he'll be stubborn about it. And I'm in no mood for headaches."

"Kuro-daddy's so tough." Fai smiled before he sighed. "Together we can do this."

"I know we can." Kurogane grinned. "There's no doubt in my mind on that."

Fai had to smile at that bit as his own confidence grew. "You're right."

Kurogane chuckled. Just then his ears perked up. Then there was a knock on the door. It sounded frantic. He looked over at the front door.

"Guess that's Yuui." Fai sighed as he got up from Kurogane to go and let him in, since it wouldn't do to let Kurogane answer it.

The front was opened to reveal a very tried; very disorderly Yuui who was panting. He was wearing nothing but a big white shirt, pajama pants and slippers. His usually tied up hair was let down in a messy manner. Lifting his cell phone, Yuui shakily smiled. "I...I got your...text..."

Shaking his head, Fai grinned. "You could have called." He let his brother in and locked the door behind them.

Yuui blushed heavily at his mistake. He was too much in a panic to know that. "I...sorry." He responded.

"It's fine, but Kuro-tan's not his usual self right now." Fai told his brother as they both headed into the living room.

"What do you mean by..." Yuui trailed off as he saw who was sitting on the couch. His eyes widened. "...Oh..."

Kurogane's eyes caught Yuui's and sighed. "What?"

Yuui shook his head. "N-Nothing."

"Never seen a werewolf transformed?" Fai asked as he smiled at his brother. "You should see his other form too."

"No...not really. Haven't met many of them in that form." Yuui honestly stated. He fought the urge to smile at Fai's statement. "I'm sure it must be a sight to see." He lightly joked.

Kurogane shook his head.

"It is, he has the cutest ears~" Fai's smile grew. "Sit, I'll get you something to drink and you can talk to Kuo-sama."

Yuui nodded as he sat in a chair. He glanced at Kurogane's form with curious eyes. He then gulped and fiddled his fingers.

Kurogane can sense the vampire's uneasiness and rolled his eyes. "Hey."

Yuui jumped at the voice. "Y-Yes?"

"You don't have to act so scared. I'm not going to do anything to you." Kurogane crossed his arms. "I promise I won't bite or anything. I'm just stuck in this form for a while."

Yuui nodded. "F-Full moon?"

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. "Full moon."

The chef slightly smiled. "Right."

Fai wondered how the two of them ever talked to anyone as he grabbed a bottle of juice. Honestly, they were too socially awkward.

"So..." Kurogane continued. "How's the twins? Doing good, I hope."

Yuui nodded. "Yeah. After I moved in with them, Syaoran was a bit...suspicious of me. Though he had every right to be." He then smiled. "But thanks to Syaoron, he's starting to get used to me."

Kurogane nodded. "At least the kid has some intuition." He then narrowed his eyes. "And the feeding?"

Yuui fidgeted. "No more drama. Syaoron made it clear that I have to feed when I need to."

"Good." Kurogane smirked a bit. "The last thing Fai wants is to see his apparent twin dying of starvation. You have to get used to the fact that you need to drink blood. I know it sucks but it has to be done."

"Yeah." Yuui answered. "I guess you're right."

Kurogane scoffed. "Of course I'm right." He lightly joked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuui chuckled at that.

Rolling his eyes he decided to stop them being awkward. "Here you are Yuui." Fai said as he joined the other two and gave his twin his drink. "Just be glad Syaoron-kun isn't furry. Getting hair in your food." He joked as he took a seat next to Kurogane.

Kurogane growled as he shoved Fai lightly away from him. "Yeah, like you actually have a problem with me being your personal fluff pillow; furry or not."

Yuui politely stayed quiet as he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't like swallowing werewolf hair." Fai countered, it was rather bad, but at least he tended not to feed from Kurogane unless he was human.

"No one said you had to." Kurogane pointed out. "But either way, you like cuddling too damn much."

As Yuui finished his drink, he quietly placed the glass on the table.

"Keep telling yourself that." Fai mused. "Anyways, Kuro-tan told you he may have seen a demon in the park. Have you noticed anything?"

Realizing that the attention was on him now, Yuui blinked before shaking his head. "No. I haven't. I was a bit busy with things on my own end. If I did notice anything, I probably shook it off like it was just a spirit or something." He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"Well we did in a way. You were being followed; they just lost your scent for a time." Fai replied. "Though every place has a few minor demons and such, but this one was large."

"Large?" Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Like how large?"

"It captured a bird and swallowed it whole like a freaking pill." Kurogane stated. "Plus the tail on that thing stretched further then a tree."

At that statement, Yuui then was in thought.

It's obviously a demon, I can't think of anything else it _could_ be." Fai tried not to think about how to go about this, when facing a demon you can't really plan. They were chaotic and not very predictable.

"Yeah...it could be..." Yuui nodded still thinking of something.

"Just...be careful and try not to go out at night." Fai warned.

Kurogane glanced at Yuui who absently nodded to Fai, It looks like the chef had other ideas about what it was but didn't want to voice it. The blonde cook didn't want to argue.

"Yes, you're right." Yuui said as he took out his cell phone. "I'm going to text Syaoron and warn him too." He then sheepishly smiled. "He would have come but I made him stay behind so Syaoran wouldn't get suspicious..."

"I'm surprised he didn't follow regardless." Fai said as he took in his brother's haggard appearance.

"...He and Syaoran were on the computer while I was sleeping." Yuui continued. "They...they had family in another country and they were staying up to chat with them."

That piqued his interest. Surely Yuui hadn't left because of that as well. "I see. If you want, you can stay here. Kuro-tan has work tomorrow and I have my night shift."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on you. You've helped me enough." Yuui shook his head.

"You're my brother." Fai waved off any complaints might have had.

Kurogane had to take a double look at Fai and Yuui. Fai because it was very kind of him to say; not that he wasn't kind. And at Yuui because the man looked like he was very close to crying. And he was.

"Besides what would the neighbors say seeing you running around late at night in your pajamas?" Fai teased as he felt Kurogane practically staring a hole into his head.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. _Of course._

Yuui blinked before laughing a little for the comment. He wiped his tears away. "Y-You do have a point."

"Then it's settled. Text Syaoron-kun and tell him we're having a sleepover." Fai chuckled, wondering if it would be too much to keep Yuui up like they really were having a sleepover like a couple of children.

Yuui nodded with a bright smile; texting Syaoron.

Kurogane could only groan. What would complete the ghastly moment would be candies pouring from the sink and loud music.

Fai glanced at his lover, noticing Kurogane's grimace, his ears flattened back and teeth showing.

Yuui closed his cell phone with a chuckle. "Syaoron told me that it's fine and to have fun. He also said Hi to you guys." He noticed Kurogane's apparent distaste. He coughed. "So...yeah."

"Don't worry about him, he's just thinking of me eating candy." Fai insisted. "It's not you."

Kurogane scoffed and looked away.

Yuui looked unsure.

"If Kuro-fluff is going to be a grouch, he can go to bed early." Fai gave him a half hearted glare. It was about time after all that he spent some alone time with Yuui. They were brothers, even if estranged, and he barely knew anything about him.

Kurogane glanced at Fai. He got the message. "Fine, fine. I'll get out of your damn hair." He stood up and walked out of the living room. "I needed some peace and quiet anyway."

Yuui watched the werewolf walk off with a slightly worried look.

"Don't worry; he just doesn't want to be forced to eat sweets." Fai smiled as he got up and pulled his brother from his own seat. "I feel like making something now."

Yuui smiled a bit as he let Fai drag him. "Like what?"

"Hmm...popcorn or cupcakes. Maybe break out some beer while I'm at it." He smiled, thinking vampires were nocturnal by nature anyways and they may as well enjoy themselves.

"I can make the cupcakes." Yuui grinned. He couldn't remember a time he was just relaxing and having fun with someone. Well...besides Syaoron of course.

"Alright~" Fai laughed as they both busied themselves in the kitchen. By the time they were done they had made several snacks and Fai had already finished off one can of beer.

Yuui was only a third into his can; feeling a bit wary about drinking alcohol. He idly frosted the last cupcake with a thoughtful look. His mind went back to the conversation with the demon encounter. He knew that he wouldn't be safe forever and that a plan should be made. But he couldn't help but be scared for not only his brother and Kurogane but for Syaoron and Syaoran and well. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault somehow.

"You're really good at that. Do you make a lot of desserts at that restaurant you work at?" Fai asked with a lazy smile. Kurogane had wondered in earlier and he'd given him something to drink as well, despite the man unable to properly drink from a can as he was.

"Yeah." Yuui nodded. "I don't make too many sweets but I do bake a lot. After all practice makes perfect." He blushed a bit at what he just said.

"It's strange thinking we're brothers. You're so reserved, not that it's bad, just not like me." He chuckled as he watched Yuui.

"I know. And it's alright. I never thought my twin would be this enthusiastic." Yuui chuckled.

"Kuro-sama likes it from time to time, everyone else just ignores me." He shrugged. "Makes it easier."

"Speaking of Kurogane, um...how did..." Yuui frowned a bit. "How did you guys...meet? And it's alright if you don't want to talk about it! I'm just curious." He then added hastily.

"We met at a bar." Fai smiled wide at the memory. "He knew I was different, but I didn't know he was a werewolf. I was just going to fed a little from someone, and well one thing led to another. It was rather romantic~" Fai left a few parts out, wanting to romanticize their first encounter.

Yuui blinked at Fai's expression and couldn't help but smile back. "Well at least your first encounter with a special someone wasn't dismal like mine." He muttered.

"Oh there was some fighting and bloodshed, but no one came out maimed." Fai added, thinking it hadn't been easy for either of them. "But you and Syaoron-kun's meeting wasn't..._savory_?"

"..." Yuui sighed as he placed the last cupcake with the others. "I almost drained the poor boy. I was starving and wasn't thinking straight."

"If Kuro-san had sat still long enough I think I might have done the same..." Fai added, knowing how it was to feed when you hadn't in a long time and Kurogane's blood tasted better than a regular human's.

"Our meeting wasn't exactly a first meeting. It was like 'you're here, I'm here; now what?' encounter." Yuui sighed.

Nodding Fai knew there was more to it, but didn't press for anything else. "Now that we have this done, we should find something to watch."

Picking up the plate of cupcakes, Yuui nodded; feeling solemn. "Okay then."

The chef then glanced at the beer can. He frowned a bit.

Fai gathered up the rest of their things and headed out, wanting to salvage their night.

Yuui followed with the memory of his first encounter still lingering in his mind.

"Stop thinking about it, Syaoron-kun is fine now."

Yuui blinked. "Huh? What?"

"See? Now let's find something." Fai said as he sat on the floor and spread out everything on the coffee table.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Yuui placed the cupcakes on the table as well. He didn't realize he was staring into space thinking about it. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

They ended up watching some flashy movie, that wasn't very interesting. They chatted and got to know each other while Fai ate.

Eventually as the night went on, Yuui started feeling a bit tired. His eyes were dropping and he felt sort of cold.

"Here, sleep on the couch, I 'll grab you some blankets." Fai said as he started to get up.

"T-Thanks." As Fai left, Yuui moved up to the couch and yawned. He was glad that he got to spend time with his brother and he felt very content. He then got his cell phone and went to 'pictures'; looking through all the photos of he and Syaoron before meeting up with the adult pair. He softly chuckled. "Is this what love feels like after all this time?" He wondered out loud.

Fai wandered into his bedroom finding Kurogane there. "I'll be in bed soon. Yuui's nearly asleep." He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket.

Kurogane nodded; slightly smiling. "Take your time. No rush here."

"I know how much Kuro-love's missed me~" Fai teased as he turned and headed back out of the bedroom, but not before giving the other a kiss


	10. Chapter 10

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Yuui, Fai was at the doorway when he laughed at a picture of Syaoron trying to decorate a cake at the cafe he was working in. "Oh Syaoron, you just couldn't get the frosting out right."<p>

"Someone's in love~" Cooed Fai as he stood above his brother. "Syaoron-kun is cute."

Yuui yelped in surprise as he covered his phone with his hands. "Oh...brother. I-I didn't see you there." His face then turned bright red.

"So shy Yuui!" Fai laughed as he threw the blanket and pillow on his brother. "You've been together for a bit haven't you?"

With his face so red, Yuui nodded. "Y-Yeah. It was...weird at first but then...it was..." He cradled his phone. "I can't describe it. But every time I see him, I would get so happy and my heart would just leap up for him. I know he's just a teenager but I never felt this way for anyone else and no matter how much I try to get away he seems to be following me; never wanted to let me go." He then chuckled. "It...sounds a little stupid huh?"

Fai laughed. "Have you _seen_ the way Kuro-tan and I act? Though you two have probably only kissed and held hands so far."

"..." Yuui grinned. "Y-Yeah. That's all we did."

"Oh~? You have to tell me know." Fai smirked as he put his hands on his hips.

"J-Just some kisses here and there. Some hand-holding...t-things like that!" Yuui stated with nervousness. This was NOT what he wanted the conversation to go into.

"Aww...you're no fun at all." Pouting, Fai sighed over dramatically. "But I suppose he is still young..."

"I-I know!" Yuui responded. "That's why he..." The chef trailed off as he fiddled his fingers that held his cell phone.

"What?" Fai tried not to look too interested.

"He..." Yuui closed his eyes. "He...made love to me one night." He then chuckled. "He took me and claimed me." He can still remember the first time. It was awkward at first but it was sensual and passionate. He never felt so happy before that moment. It was like a dream come true.

Fai stared wide eyed at his brother. "That's great Yuui." He never would have thought with how the two were, that they'd had sex.

"Y-You're not...disgusted at that right?" Yuui thought Fai would disprove of the act because of what they are or the age gap.

"Of course not. Me and Kuro-kun aren't the same age." Fai smiled; he could never dislike Yuui over such a thing.

Yuui blinked before laughing. "T-That's relieving to hear." He then grinned. "Want the details?"

"If you want. I'm not shy about it." Fai replied, thinking he would probably scar Yuui in the future anyways.

"Okay..." Yuui took a deep breath. "One night, we were walking along streets after my shift ended at the cafe." He started. "He wanted to spend the night with me and I said yes. Not knowing why he wanted to."

Fai sat on the floor to better pay attention. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer before going back to Kurogane.

"When we were in the hotel room, I was sitting on the bed and he…he wrapped his arms around me." Yuui blushed. "He said that he wanted to do...'that'."

Fai leaned forward, listening. He could just imagine how much Yuui had blushed over that.

"I...I told him that we were just started going out and he just wasn't ready." Yuui cleared his throat. "But Syaoron was very skeptical saying he was ready and he told me that I was just being scared that there's nothing to be scared about. I disagreed. Then we made a compromise."

Fai gave his brother a curious look, hoping he hadn't been forced. Granted it was hard to force a vampire to do something he didn't want to do, but Yuui didn't like to make a fuss.

"Don't get me wrong though. I actually did want to do...'that' with Syaoron for quite some time but I wanted him to grow a bit older...though in truth I'm was hoping he'd be tired of me and find someone else instead of...me."

He nodded in understanding. He and Kurogane hated really talked about it when they'd first had sex.

"Anyway, we made a compromise. He would do...'that' to me and he would wait until he's a bit older he can be on that part. He agreed and...it was..." Yuui sighed dreamily. "I never knew how gentle Syaoron was in bed."

Fai covered his mouth and tried not to smile too much. "I'm glad Yuui."

"I...I was so happy." Yuui cracked a bit with content. "He was very patient and so loving. He took it so slowly and he...made me scream." He blushed.

Fai blushed as well. "That's the fun part." He smiled, trying to cover their embarrassment. They were brothers and should be able to talk about anything.

"I asked how he can have that much courage to want to do that and did you know what he said?" Yuui smiled.

"What was it?" He had an idea and seeing Yuui smile only confirmed it that much more.

"He said: 'When we first met, I knew that my life was changed forever. When I look at you, I don't see a vampire. I see someone who was in pain and wants more out of life. I wanted to just hold you and never let go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wanted to let you know that from the bottom of my heart. If words can't get to you then action would. I didn't want to hurt you but I wanted to show you because...I love you, Yuui. I love you so much." Yuui then started crying with tears of joy.

Fai brought his brother in for a hug. "I thought it might be something along those lines. We're both lucky."

Yuui nodded. "I-I can't believe it though. Someone loves me...actually loves me...I never thought...it would happen..."

"We're both the same in that regard." Smiling softly, Fai let Yuui cry and talk.

Yuui let out a soft sob as he covered his face with his hands; dropping his phone in the process.

"It's okay Yuui." Fai rubbed his brother's back to try and calm him. It seemed Yuui had been alone for even longer than he had.

"I'm sorry." Yuui chocked out. "I'm just so happy! But I'm also scared. Scared for him."

"No need to apologize. And that's understandable to worry. You've faced a lot of dangerous things and it might not ever stop, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"..." Yuui sniffled as he started to calm down. "It's not my happiness that I'm worried about."

"I think if you ever made him unhappy he would tell you." Fai corrected.

"I know he would. He wouldn't beat it around the bush like that." Yuui agreed. "But...what if...what if what we have...doesn't last long? I mean...I'm a vampire and he's human. I just...I don't know."

"There's always the possibility of turning him, but that's something you want to both think on." It was frowned upon by some to do such a thing, but Yuui would outlive the boy as it were.

"..." Yuui looked at Fai. "We…we actually got into that conversation b-before."

"You can't do it now. Wait until he's old enough." Fai warned, knowing Syaoron had probably asked to be changed already.

"I know and I told him that." Yuui frowned. "Syaoron isn't stupid but he's stubborn. He knew that changing him right there and then wouldn't help anyone. Plus he had a brother to take care of. Their father's out of the picture and all so..."

"Wait until he's in his twenties at least. Let him live a normal life with his brother and you for now." Fai supposed he had gotten lucky in that regard with Kurogane. He didn't have to change him.

Yuui nodded. "Yeah..." He then groaned. "Why must everything be so complicated in the...emotional department?"

"You tell me and we'll both know." He joked and gave Yuui a smile. "Now, I'll let you get some sleep before Kuro-tan comes in wondering why we're still up."

"Okay." Yuui smiled. "Thanks for listening. I really needed that."

"It's what brothers are for." Fai corrected before he got up and left to go to Kurogane.

As the bedroom door opened, Kurogane was in bed with a pillow over his head; like he was hearing something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Kuro-chan?" Fai asked as he stripped off his clothes and joined the werewolf. Kurogane was like a thermal blanket when they slept like this so the fewer clothes he wore the better

"Sometimes I wish I can pretend not to listen like any other human." Kurogane groaned. "I hate my heightened hearing."

"Ah, so you heard Yuui's confession?" Fai asked as he slipped into their bed.

Kurogane just groaned louder.

"It's not that bad. He didn't go into detail. Though I have to admit it made me think about us." Fai teased as he watched Kurogane fidget.

"I rather not hear any of _'that'_ regardless." Kurogane was blushing when he heard Yuui go on about his night with Syaoron. It really made him think back to his first time with Fai.

Hugging the werewolf, the blonde sighed. "Wake me up before you leave for work. I want to have sex then." He smiled, wondering just how long he could tease his brother and boyfriend over this.

Kurogane's face went back to bright red. He then muttered something about 'insatiable vampire' before dozing off.

~next morning~

Yuui had woken up, feeling a bit dazed before he remembered the time he had spent with his brother last night. He straightened his clothes and folded the blanket he had used before putting them in a nearby chair. He didn't know if he should wake his brother or just leave with a note.

Then the chef heard some noises coming from down the hall. Yuui narrowed his eyes. Sounds of thumping..like it was in rhythm. He stained his ears to hear it more clearly. "It…sounds like it's coming from Fai and Kurogane's bedroom but what would there be any…"

He was still half asleep and the bright sun pouring in through the windows wasn't helping him to think. If someone was awake he should at least tell them he was going.

Walking down the hallway with his cell phone, Yuui went to the front door of Fai's and Kurogane's bedroom. He paused; not knowing if he should knock or not.

"_Kuro-sama_." He heard through the door and was glad it seemed they were both awake, so he wouldn't risk waking his brother or Kurogane. Deciding on just opening the door, as Fai had told him he didn't need to be so polite when he was in their home.

Yuui opened the door to the bedroom...only to regret that he did. He blushed heavily.

Just to the right of him on the bed Fai had his legs wrapped around Kurogane's back as they moved together. His hands were splayed across the werewolf's back as Kurogane growled and the top edge of the headboard smacked against the wall behind it. They were both naked and flushed with sheens of sweat covering them, no doubt having started much earlier in the morning when Yuui had still been asleep.

Yuui stood by mortified as the others seemed to pay him no mind, but then again they did look rather preoccupied, especially with the way Fai was calling out names.

"..." With his face on fire, Yuui's body acted for him as his hand grabbed the door knob and slowly closed the door. He stood there for what seemed like hours. He then quickly went down the hallway...nearly tripping three times to get to the kitchen.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and had frozen. Yuui wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye for awhile.

Having his cell phone with him, Yuui shakily opened it and started calling the one person he can talk to. The other line clicked. "H-Hey. Morning Syaoron." There was a slight pause. "N-No. Everything's fine. Just...just a slight surprise." Yeah, this morning cannot get any more awkward.

"_Surprise_?" Syaoran asked on his end, sounding like he had been awake already. _"Did you have fun last night?"_

"Of course." Yuui smiled. "I got to spend time with brother and Kurogane-well mostly brother but it was great."

_"That's really good Yuui."_ The vampire could tell his own boyfriend was smiling. _"When are you coming back?"_

"Right after breakfast." Yuui responded. "I just need to talk about a couple more things with them before then. I...I'll see you later. And tell Syaoran I said hi."

_"Okay. I'll see you then and I will."_ Syaoron sounded a little disappointed as he bid Yuui goodbye and hung up.

"Right. Bye." When Yuui hung up, he couldn't but feel like Syaoron was a bit down on something. Was it him? He didn't know for sure. Shaking his head, Yuui started cooking. "I wonder what brother and Kurogane like for breakfast." He then blushed again. "...maybe some omelets or something."

The blonde busied himself with making breakfast, trying to get the image of his brother having sex with his boyfriend as far from his thoughts as possible.

Then there was a sound coming from down the hall. Yuui looked over his shoulder and saw Kurogane in nothing but pajama pants and slippers. "Freaking vampire." Kurogane growled. "No one can be that flexible." He then spotted Yuui and nodded. "Hey."

Yuui turned back around towards the stove. "H-Hello Kurogane-san." He really wished he hadn't heard that flexible bit.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurogane asked as he went to the fridge. "I know that Fai can chat peoples' ears off all night long." He took out a milk carton.

"I did and he didn't talk too much." Which reminded Yuui of all the things he had said the night before.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane shrugged. "That's good to hear." He then yawned. "Wish I can say the same. It's hard to sleep when you have something clinging on you like a lifeline."

Yuui chuckled, trying not to blush as he turned the stove top off. "I hope you don't mind me cooking."

"Nah, it's fine." Kurogane waved it off. "In case you're wondering, your giddy twin's in the shower. And I have to go soon too."

Nodding. Yuui turned and offered Kurogane a plate and tried not to look at the werewolf.

Taking the plate, Kurogane noticed Yuui's eyes avoiding his. He sighed. "What's wrong? You look a bit fidgety."

"Nothing's wrong." Yuui insisted as he set the other two plates on the table.

"Yeah, right." It was obvious that Kurogane didn't believe him. "Tch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you saw something that you didn't want to see."

Fai really was telling the truth when he said Kurogane was eerily perceptive. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine. I won't force you." Kurogane started eating. "But lying won't make it better. Trust me."

Yuui just ate, not wanting to talk about how he had seen the werewolf naked and doing inappropriate things to his brother. When Fai later emerged, wearing a robe and a smile, Yuui didn't meet his gaze either.

"About time you got out of the shower." Kurogane commented.

"I was still tired." Countered the blonde as he took a seat between the other two. "Yuui you didn't have to cook."

"I-It's no problem." Yuui insisted. "It's the least I can do as thanks for letting me stay over last night." He avoided Fai and Kurogane's eyes altogether.

It was Fai's turn to be curious. Thinking about just why Yuui would be so shy now it didn't take him long to figure it out. "You didn't over hear us earlier did you?"

Yuui blushed heavily. "Wow, well I am full." He suddenly announced. "I'm going over to the sink and wash my plate. Excuse me." Yuui stood up and when over to the sink with his face still red.

"...You_ saw _us?" Fai then lightly smacked Kurogane's shoulder. "I told you I thought I heard the door."

"Sorry." Kurogane retaliated sarcastically. "If I ever did hear the door, it was drowning out by all the screaming."

Yuui buried his face in his hands. "Lord, make it stop."

"I did not _scream_, you were being just as loud. Begging and saying such naughty things." Fai retorted.

"That's funny you should say that, blondie." Kurogane growled. "Since you're the one wanting it fast and hard! I mean you were practically CRYING for more!"

Yuui at that moment wanted to dunk his head in the sink and hope the sound will drown out.

"What was all that growling and 'gonna mark you so everyone knows' stuff about then?" Fai said the last bit with a low tone, trying to mimic Kurogane. "Honestly Kuro-pon you're not quiet in bed."

"Like you're any better! I seem to recall you liking the growling and my teeth on your skin-"

"_Shut up_!" Yuui suddenly shouted. "Will you two please shut up! I can't take it anymore!" He felt like he finally snapped.

Fai stared at his brother in shock. Who knew Yuui had it in him?

"_Oh my god_!" Yuui yelled. "I know this is the norm for you guys but _geez_! I'm glad that you two had a moment but I don't need to hear it! I'm happy for you, I really am but I don't want to know! So just...!" Yuui groaned; unable to word his frustration anymore. "I get it, okay? Just...I'm sorry for walking in on you two and can we please just...forget about it?"

"Sorry Yuui." Fai at least looked sheepish.

"Yeah...sorry." Kurogane muttered.

Yuui then felt like the bad guy. "I...I didn't mean to yell at you guys...I just...I don't know..."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't think you're comfortable with that sort of thing, especially just after having walked in on us." Fai sighed before finishing his meal.

"...Yeah, I'm just at fault with that too." Kurogane agreed. "Sorry."

Yuui sighed and walked around gave Fai a hug from behind. "It's fine." He smiled at Kurogane. "I should get use to it anyway. We are friends after all. Nothing will surprise me anymore; that's for sure."

Fai chuckled at that. "You shouldn't tempt me."

Yuui grinned. "I just might. Like you can do anything about it."

Kurogane fought the urge to smile.

"I beg to differ." Fai warned as he gave the other vampire a cheeky smile.

"And I insist." Yuui lowered his voice. "Try me."

Kurogane didn't know any better; he would think that he just witnessed real-life twin Cheshire smiles on the blondes.

"Well there was this one time when Kuro-sama and I had gone to the park..." He started with a wide smile.

"Oh god." Kurogane grunted. "Don't..."

"What? He was asking for it." Fai puffed out his cheeks like a child.

"Save it for another time, you nut." Kurogane then glanced at Yuui. "I don't suppose you have anything to do today."

"...Oh no!" Yuui remembered. "I told Syaoron I'd be back after breakfast." He slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Then you'd better go. He'll be missing you~" Fai smirked as he gave his brother a knowing look before he turned to Kurogane and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuui blushed and gave Fai a quick hug. "I'll see you both later." He waved at Kurogane. "I'm off. And with that he left the kitchen and ultimately left the house; closing the front door.

Kurogane sighed as the door closed.

"It seems I've ruined him." Fai mused as he smiled over to Kurogane.

"Congratulations, you're acting like a big brother." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"He saw you naked you know. Usually you flail a little more." Fai shook his head with a smile.

Not wanting to go down that road of conversation, Kurogane stood up with plate in hand. "Since that's done, I'm leaving for the day."

"Then I'm going back to bed." He countered, dumping his plate in the sink as well.

"So...I'll see you later then?" Kurogane slightly smiled.

"Of course. I expect you to wake me when you come home." Fai smiled before he leaned up to give Kurogane a kiss.

"Sure." And with that, Kurogane went to the bathroom and Fai back to the bedroom


	11. Chapter 11

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~later that night~<p>

Fai had woken up groggy and alone. He wondered aimlessly, still dressed in his robe from that morning and hair in disarray before deciding on making himself some coffee to wake him up. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he knew Kurogane would be home soon enough, if he wasn't on his way already. He didn't need to start getting ready for work for a while longer so he took his mug and lounged in the living room.

At the same time outside, Kurogane was his usual scowl on his face as he was nearing their place. He stopped by the cafe where Yuui was working to see how he was and got a box of cake out of it. He told Yuui that he didn't need to but the blonde wouldn't hear of it. Now with the cake in tow, Kurogane went up to the front door and with one hand free; unlocked it.

When he heard the click of the key turning the lock over the television, Fai smiled and looked in the direction of the door. "Kuro-min's home~!"

Kurogane went inside; taking off his shoes while holding the box of cake. "Yeah, yeah. I'm home." He may be frowning but he was very happy to see Fai again on the inside.

"What's in the box?" He asked, noting how Kurogane was trying to keep it flat. Food, it seemed.

"Cake." Kurogane went to the living room and gave Fai a chaste kiss on the lips. "From Yuui. It's a thank you gift. He insisted on making one for us."

"'Thank you gift'?" Fai looked up curiously as he laid sprawled out on their couch. "Though I suppose it _is_ Yuui..."

"Yeah." Kurogane sat on the floor as he placed the cake on the table. "I asked him what we needed thanking for and he just smiled and said 'no reason'."

Fai turned a little onto his side and wrapped an arm loosely around Kurogane's shoulder and chest. "Yep, that's Yuui." It seemed his brother was strange in his own way. "Busy day at work?"

"Just the usual." Kurogane answered. "Nothing interesting." He then yawned. "Boring and junk though."

Fai pressed a kiss to the side of Kurogane's neck despite his awkward position. "That's good then."

"Hmm." Kurogane absently said as he felt lips on his neck. "How are things on your end today?"

"Woke up about an hour or so ago. Just been on the couch." Fai answered lazily.

Kurogane nodded. "Right."

Smiling, Fai ran his hand over Kurogane's chest. "I still have a couple hours before I have to go too."

Turning his head, Kurogane smirked a bit. "Really?"

"Well I did take a shower earlier today and it doesn't take me long anyways to get ready." Fai added. He already has his work clothes laid out on their dresser in their room and really it only took him a half hour or so to get ready.

With a huff, Kurogane turned around fully and gave Fai a long deep kiss on the lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think you already have an idea." Fai smiled before he gave Kurogane another kiss.

Grinning in the kiss, Kurogane lifted a hand and felt the soft blonde locks through his fingers.

Closing his eyes, Fai attempted to deepen it. It seemed Kurogane wasn't done with him either; hopefully Yuui wouldn't walk in on them again.

On his knees, Kurogane separated from those luscious lips and started giving dry kisses starting from Fai's forehead and down.

Fai sighed pleasantly at the gentle kisses peppered over his skin. Cracking his eyes open he smiled.

"God, I love you so much." Kurogane blurted out. He then gently pushed Fai down so the vampire was laying on his back and then started kissing the blonde's neck.

Blushing at the confession, Fai brought a hand up to thread through Kurogane's hair. It wasn't every day the man said he loved him.

Sighing at the fingers in his hair, Kurogane opened his mouth and started lightly sucking at the base of the neck.

Giving a soft keening cry, Fai arched his neck to the side, a blush rising across the bridge of his nose as he did.

Listening to that soft cry, Kurogane started sucking a bit harder as he started moving his hips against the vampire's, ever so slowly.

There would no doubt be a bruise by tomorrow left in Kurogane's wake, but Fai didn't mind as he groaned and hooked a leg around Kurogane's hips, his robe falling open haphazardly as it had only been tied loosely around him to begin with.

Letting go at the pale neck, Kurogane lifted his head and licked his lips. He grinned toothily at the blonde as he didn't stop moving his hips.

Fai gave an almost pained expression as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and his leg tightened around Kurogane.

Lowering his head so his and Fai's forehead touch, Kurogane laughed shakily. "Yeah, you like this don't you?"

"I like anything Kuro-min does." Fai purred and tried to get Kurogane to move again, the lack of friction and movement was killing him.

Chuckling, Kurogane started moving faster; grinding Fai's hips with his.

"H-haaahhhh..." Fai wondered briefly if this was left over energy from last night, but it was soon forgotten as he tried to mimic his boyfriend's movements.

Feeling very hot, Kurogane let out a very soft moan as he felt his pants tighten.

Fai smoothed his hands over and down Kurogane's back. "Mmm...Kuro-kun~" Fai let his head fall back against the cushion and smiled before grabbing the hem of Kurogane's shirt and pulling up.

Smiling, Kurogane pulled Fai into his lap as his shirt was soon taken off revealing his bare chest to the vampire.

Fai tossed the shirt over his shoulder before he gave Kurogane a bruising kiss. Fai ran his hands over corded muscle, sighing as he felt the other move.

Kurogane moaned as he felt hands on his skin; his pants now painfully tight for him. He gripped Fai's hips and started grinding again.

His robe fell of one shoulder as Fai circled his arms around Kurogane's neck and aided the other. Rolling his hips with Kurogane, the blonde gasped and cried out as his own erection rubbed against Kurogane.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as can feel the heat pooling in the vampire's lower regions grinding with his. "Damn..."

Fai smiled before he reached a hand down between them do he could at least try to undo Kurogane's pants. "Can't let me have all the fun now."

Kurogane inhaled sharply as he felt those cool fingers touching him. He stopped the grinding a bit to let Fai do what he wanted to do.

Fai smiled warmly as he gave Kurogane a peck on the lips. "Kuro-wan's not been this excited in awhile." He made quick work on the other's pants and managed to pull the zipper down to at least make things more comfortable for Kurogane.

"Maybe it's a spur of the moment." Kurogane sighed as he felt his pants open a bit.

"Kuro-frisky is too much sometimes." Fai cooed before kissing Kurogane and slipping his hand inside the other's clothes.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kurogane lifted his hands a bit and started to untie the robe.

Fai smiled, thinking he wouldn't take much to remove what little he was wearing. He sighed and began stroking Kurogane, wanting to hear the man.

Kurogane started letting out soft noises and panting. He then took the robe off Fai and then gently grabbed the blonde's member and starting stroking him as well.

Fai's body jerked at the touch as a soft cry was ripped from his throat. "Kuro-san!"

Grinning, Kurogane started to stroke faster and faster; stroking his thumb over the head.

Fai doubled his own efforts, wanting Kurogane to feel just as good as he was as his hips bucked against the werewolf's hand involuntarily.

Kurogane's moans started to get a little louder as his hips moved with Fai's hand. He then doubled his efforts as he had his other hand gripping on Fai's hip.

His head was spinning as heat pooled in his gut and before he knew it Fai came between their stomachs with a choked cry. He slumped against Kurogane then, panting heavily as he stroked Kurogane's own arousal.

Kurogane groaned in pleasure as he was so close. "F...Fai..." Then he let out a moan as he soon came between their stomachs. He then slumped on Fai's shoulder.

Fai didn't move for a minute or two, simply relearning how to breathe. His mind was a warm and fuzzy from his orgasm and he nuzzled Kurogane's shoulder. It had been awhile since they had done something quite like this, though he chalked that up to being interrupted more often than not nowadays.

Kurogane was starting to down from his high as he was still cradling Fai's soft member in his hand which was no doubt covered in cum. He chuckled. "That...that was freaking amazing."

Fai couldn't help but laugh too. "It was, probably better than this morning too~"

"...Maybe." Kurogane stated. "But I have to...admit...that felt...good." He sighed.

Fai turned his head to Kurogane and kissed him. "Shower? Can't go to work like this."

Kurogane smiled. "Sure." Zipping up his pants for the time being, he picked up Fai bridal style and carried him out of the living room and to the bathroom.

~later~

Dressed in his uniform, which consisted of a semi-formal button up and slacks combo with a vest, Fai brushed his fingers through his hair in front of the mirror. "You'll probably be asleep when I come back. I'm actually surprised you're still awake."

"Maybe I don't know." Kurogane shrugged as he was sitting on the bed with a big shirt and long pants. "You don't have to worry though. If I'm asleep then I'm asleep. If not then not."

"I wasn't going to worry." Fai countered as he stole a glance at the man. Walking over, Fai gave him a kiss. "I'll join you tonight then. If you need me, call."

"Sure." Kurogane then smiled. "Have fun dealing with drunks and giddy morons."

"I always do." Fai waved chuckled before he turned to leave. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes on his way out. It was getting colder and colder as fall was quickly approaching.

Kurogane yawned as he saw Fai leave. He figured he can get some chores done...maybe some laundry. He then grabbed his phone and texted the first person he can think of: Yuui.

Yuui had been relaxing with Syaoron, just getting off his own shift when he heard his phone ring. It was Kurogane, and while he blushed faintly as the day before replayed in his mind for a moment, he replied.

Fai had meanwhile walked out of the neighborhood and towards the bar he worked, smiling to himself and thinking of Kurogane.

Kurogane texted Yuui; how was everything and if Syaoron was with him (which he had a feeling that he was). He was in the kitchen; making a cup of tea to keep himself busy while the washer's working.

Yuui smiled as he reclined against the boy, asking how his brother was and the usual casual talk.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and texted that his brother was fine and he was being insatiable and other things. Eventually, he got to wonder. He texted if he and Syaoron wanted to come over to hang out. He then sighed to himself. He must be desperate for company.

Yuui didn't need to know that part and replied as much to Kurogane as Syaoron gave him a wry smile. "Kurogane-san is alone and wants to know if we can come over?"

Yuui nodded as he blushed faintly. "Apparently yes. Guess brother's out and he needs company." He then smiled. "Should we?"

"If you want to. I don't mind." Syaoron replied, knowing his own twin was out with Sakura and her friends and would be okay, since he wouldn't be walking home alone.

"Fine then." Yuui texted to Kurogane. "I guess we should get going. I'll make some snacks for all of us."

Syaoron nodded and gave Yuui a kiss before getting up to help.

Back at the apartment, Kurogane was sipping from his cup. He was waiting for the pair to come. He texted Fai that Yuui and Syaoron will be coming over; hoping that the blonde would be okay with that...not that he needed approval in the first place.

Fai smiled as he rounded a corner while looking at his phone. 'Of course Kuro-sama, I'll make it up to you tomorrow~ 3'

Kurogane's eye twitched at the heart at the end of the text. "You're such a child, blondie." Then there was a knock at the door.

Yuui let himself in, reminded of Fai telling him he could do so and the reassurance he wouldn't walk in on anyone having sex again. "Hello, I hope you enjoyed the cake earlier."

"Haven't even touched it." Kurogane called back as he left the kitchen to greet the pair. "Certain things got in the way of that."

"...Anyways, what would you like to do? You did ask us to visit." Yuui replied, not wanting to know about his brother's sex life anymore than he already did.

"Just need the company. The blonde's out and I'm not any closer to being sleepy." Kurogane then nodded at Syaoron. "Hey kid."

"Hey." Syaoron waved as he and Yuui sat.

Meanwhile Fai made it to work and quickly began mixing drinks and taking orders for those around the bar already. Even if it was hectic, he did love his job.

Kurogane went to the kitchen and came back out holding two cups of milk. "Sorry, I would offer a beer but we have a kid here and I'm not keen on getting a hangover tomorrow."

"It's fine. I don't like drinking as much as Fai does." Yuui replied with a grin.

"I'm not _that_ young." Syaoron added, but took the drink anyways.

Kurogane scoffed at Syaoron. "Yeah, how about you grow a couple more inches and have your voice lowered and then talk to me?" He joked. "And I see you brought snacks." He glanced at Yuui.

"I couldn't come empty handed." Yuui said as he unwrapped a small platter he had stacked high with sandwiches.

"Good. I'm starting to get sick of seeing sweets." Kurogane sat on the floor. "Thanks."

"Fai said you weren't much for sweets." Yuui replied; reminded of the talks he'd had with his brother when he had slept over.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Kurogane rolled his eyes. No doubt Fai had something to say about that. He then glanced at Syaoron and looked away; remembering what he had heard the night before.

The three of them talked on and off late into the night, Yuui making them drinks and such when the need arose. Fai worked not far from them and when he finally got to go home, he sighed in relief, his legs sore from having to stand all night.

During the time with Yuui and Syaoron, Kurogane couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. He knew that Fai's just off to work and stuff but with the demon lurking about, it was enough to make him worry and it was hard to even admit that to himself.

Strolling through the city, Fai was glad he had remembered to bring his coat and thought of cuddling up to Kurogane in bed when he made it home. He sighed and could see his breath in the crisp air. He really should invest in some gloves, maybe a scarf too.

As the blonde was turning around the corner; in the alleyway not too far from him, some rats were running out of it. Normally it wasn't that odd to see but the way they were running...it was like they were afraid of something.

Fai grimaced at the sight, having never been a fan of rodents, but when he heard a trash can lid being knocked to the ground he leaned forward, trying to see who or what was in the alley.

Way in the deep shadows if the area there was a pair of dark red beady eyes staring back at him. Then it growled; a distorted sound that wasn't made for human ears.

Fai leapt back, eyes quickly changing from blue to amber as his nails extended into claws. He frowned, thinking it was a spirit or demon. He couldn't go home now and lead it back.

Out of the shadows, the creature growled louder, seeing the vampire in view. The form of the creature was lion like and its claws were jagged and raw. However in its mouth was an arm. A bloodied detached arm. It looked like it had a meal before.

Fai's eyes widened at the site before he dove in to try and cut the beast.

The beast snarled and spat out the limb in the vampire's direction.

Dodging it, Fai swung out, scratching long gashes across its side.

The beast howled in pain before stepping back and trying to fight back. He managed to dodge another of the vampire's attacks before getting lucky and biting the blonde in the leg.

He couldn't help but cry out as he felt its fangs sink into the meat of his leg. The vampire growled and stabbed the demon in the eye as he gritted his teeth.

Roaring it pain, the beast let go of the leg only to head butt the vampire in the stomach in retaliation.

The wind was knocked out of him as Fai was flung across the street and into a pile of garbage bags. He could feel blood flowing freely from his leg as he made to stand. He could at least kill this one. Flitting forward, he made sure to build up enough speed on the things blind side before striking again.

With one bleeding eyes, the beast's vision was moderate at best. It couldn't see one side of its area. It didn't even see the vampire coming.

Fai sliced through its leg with one hand before doubling back and cleaving a section of meat off its shoulder. He watched the thing ooze dark thick blood onto the street below; it would bleed out soon enough.

The beast roared out and tried to attack the vampire...only to fall on the pavement in pain. It looked up at Fai with a snarl and bearing of teeth. Soon enough it died in the pool of its own blood.

Its body eventually disintegrated, leaving nothing of its existence behind other than the destroyed trashcans and Fai's injuries. He sat done on the street and dug his phone out of his pocket as he panted. _'I need you to come meet me out, just outside of working, around the corner.' _

Kurogane was just talking to Yuui about random things when his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hey blondie, it about time you-" He stopped and he paled. "Okay, okay. I-I'll see you just-just hang in there." Kurogane snapped the phone shut and cursed. He jumped out of the couch to get his jacket, shoes and a small first aid kit.

"Kurogane-san?" Syaoron asked as he and Yuui stared after Kurogane.

Kurogane came back into the living room trying his might to put on the damn jacket. "It's Fai. He was attacked." He then put on his shoes. "I'm meeting up with him right now and take him home." Why couldn't he see it coming? They knew there were demons around but they have been careful. Haven't they?

Yuui paled as he bolted out of his chair. "I'm coming too."

Kurogane shook his head. "No, we don't know if whatever attacked Fai was a demon or worse something that followed you. If that's the case then we're double-screwed."

Yuui frowned as he looked at the werewolf. "So you're going alone?"

Kurogane paused for a second as he sighed. "Look...I'm just saying that if what you said was true before about demons following you and the demon who attacked Fai was one of them; who knows how many more are out there. I rather not see another person die, okay?"

"...Die?" Yuui didn't know what was wrong with Fai, but the thought of him dying kept flashing through his mind.

"Go Kurogane-san, I'll keep Yuui here." Syaoron said then as he put a hand on Yuui's arm.

Kurogane nodded. "Thanks kid. You two can stay here. I'll be back." And with that he ran out of the house; slamming the door behind him.

Syaoron comforted Yuui as soon as the door shut. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. Fai had since taken off his vest and was pressing it against his leg. Vampires healed quickly, but not instantly, or at least not for an injury like this.

Kurogane was already running in high speed. His nose can pick up the scent of blood not too far from him. He grimaced. It was Fai alright and by the scent; it was bad. As he turned around the corner, he glanced at an alleyway; he squinted as he saw someone. Then his eyes widened. "Oh crap. Fai!" He called out.

"You'll wake everyone up Kuro-min." Fai smiled and tried not to look in pain. "I can't walk."

"I don't care about the damn people!" Kurogane shouted back in a mix of fear and anger. As he got close to the vampire he surveyed the injuries. He gritted his teeth. "Damn, I guess you can't." He then placed the first aid kit in front of him and opened it up. He took out a roll of bandage.

"Get the antiseptic. At the very least I should be glad it wasn't poisonous." Fai tried to make light of the situation as he saw Kurogane worry and fret.

"Right, right." Kurogane then started treating the wound on Fai's leg. "Just...hold on for a bit, okay?"

"Alright." Fai felt light headed and knew he would need to take blood soon.

As Kurogane was treating and wrapping the wound, he noticed that Fai was going out. He cursed silently. The blonde needed blood. He wasted a lot of energy as it is. He finished with the leg and sighed. He closed the kit. "I'm going to carry you now, okay? We'll be home soon enough."

"Okay." Fai sighed. At least the pain had lessened. When he was in Kurogane's arms, he was lulled to sleep by the other's warmth and scent.

Slowly but carefully, Kurogane picked up the blonde; making sure not to brush on the leg wound by mistake and started walking back to their place. While Kurogane was calm as he could on the outside, he was seething with rage on the inside. How _dare _that demon attack Fai? No one messes with the blonde and gets away with it. If that demon didn't die then, he would have brought it back to life only to kill it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Yuui had done nothing but pace and wring his hands as he waited on Kurogane to come back and as soon as he heard the door open he hurried to the couple. "Brother..." He looked at his brother, seeing that he wasn't awake. The vampire could smell Fai's blood lying thick around the two and looked up at Kurogane for answers.<p>

While his eyes still held some anger, Kurogane's expression wasn't hopeful but wasn't hopeless either. "He was probably attacked by a huge demon. The good news is it's dead. The bad news, it did a number on blondie. I tried to patch up whatever I could..."

"As long as the wounds clean, it will heal on its own." Yuui frowned though when he saw how pale his brother looked. He had no doubt lost a lot of blood from the ordeal.

"Yeah..." Kurogane was no longer in the mood for conversation. "I'm going to put blondie to bed. You guys can...whatever." He can hear his own voice tremble a bit. Curse his soft side.

Nodding, Yuui watched as Kurogane left to the back of his home. He returned to Syaoron then and took his hand. He wanted to wait until he was sure Fai was okay, but knew Kurogane would want to be alone.

Once he got to the bedroom, Kurogane walked to the bed and gently placed Fai down. With his hands empty, he turned on a small night lamp; dimly lighting the room. He then got on his knees and gently grasped Fai's hand and hung his head. He can feel his shoulders shaking but he didn't care. After all, he's not the one who was hurt tonight.

Being jostled and the pain in his leg made Fai stir. When he blinked awake and saw he was in his bedroom, he was relieved. "Mmm...Kuro-san...?"

Kurogane's head snapped up; feeling very relaxed that Fai was awake. But why was his vision a bit watery? It was fine a moment ago.

"Do we have any pain pills?" Fai asked, thinking that while the antiseptic helped somewhat, it wasn't enough.

Not trusting himself, Kurogane nodded.

Smiling softly, the blonde looked at Kurogane. "I'm okay, I'll be good as new in a few days." He didn't want the werewolf anymore upset than he already obviously was.

"..." Kurogane can only nod and try to believe the vampire. The blonde was hurt and he wasn't there to help. That fact alone made his heart sink. Damn this watery vision!

When Kurogane came back, Fai held up an arm to him. "I'm cold, come cuddle with me." Fai suggested, thinking Kurogane needed just as much comfort as he did right now.

"Hm..." Kurogane took off his jacket and shoes before climbing on the bed. As gently as he could wrapped an arm around Fai and held him close.

Cupping the other's cheek, Fai turned his head and grinned. "It could have been much worse...so don't worry. I'm tougher than I look." He offered Kurogane a few chaste kisses, apologizing in a way for scaring the man.

Feeling Fai's soft hand on his face, Kurogane returned the kisses as he closed his eyes. He knew Fai was strong; stronger than anyone possible. But to see the vampire in such a state didn't really help matters. But at least the vampire was alive; that alone gave him a bit of comfort. He didn't even realize he let out a soft chocking breath.

Comforting Kurogane, Fai cooed softly, running his fingers through dark hair as he tried to help. "You should get some sleep. I'll need to drink soon and you need your strength."

It wasn't fair. Fai was the one hurt and yet he was comforting the werewolf. Kurogane felt like a child again and it wasn't fair. "What about you?" He responded hoarsely. "You need sleep too."

Taking the pills from Kurogane, he swallowed them dry and smiled. "I will."

Shaking his head, Kurogane deeply frowned. Damn it all. "Wish I could but I can't. Not now."

"You've been up all day, you must be tired." Fai insisted, not wanting Kurogane to keep himself up for his sake.

"I know..." Kurogane's body was aching for rest but his mind was on a frenzy. "...I just can't." _'Because as much as I hate to admit it I'm scared.'_ He thought grimly. _'Scared that something else might happen and I won't be there to stop it.'_ His head was hurting but he didn't care.

"So stubborn, Kuro-chu." Fai smiled. "If you're going to be up then at least tell Yuui he can come in. It's probably killing him to have to wait."

Oh yeah. Yuui and Syaoron are still here. Sighing, Kurogane got up from the bed and walked out. As he entered the living room, he cleared his throat to get the pair's attention. "Hey...Fai wants to see you two. He's okay to talk."

Yuui pulled Syaoron with him then, bypassing Kurogane. "Fai...Kurogane said you were attacked." He frowned as he let go of his own boyfriend and sat on the bed. "A demon, I think we surprised each other."

Kurogane leaned on the doorway as he watched the twins talk. His head hurt and he couldn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"I'm alright, just a bite and Kuro-nurse already took such good care of me." Fai smiled, trying to make the others feel better.

Yuui smiled a bit though still looking very worried as Kurogane's eyes lit up a bit.

"As soon as I rest and take some blood I'll be out of bed in no time." Fai added, though he might limp for the rest of the week until the injury fully healed. He was pretty sure muscles and tendons had been damaged and those always took longer to heal.

Syaoron stayed silent as he stole glances at Kurogane. He mentally winced in sympathy. The man was close to either breaking down or destroying something either way; it wasn't good. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm just glad that you're alive and well for the time being."

"Syaoron-kun's so sweet~" Fai chuckled as he stole a glance at his brother.

Yuui blushed a bit. "Y-Yes. Yes he is." He smiled a bit as the boy's hand slip into his on the bed. Their fingers intertwined.

Kurogane's head then started hurting more. Finally he had enough and went out and down the hallway to get some aspirin.

"So romantic~" Cooing, Fai tried not to laugh. "When Syaoron-kun's older you two will probably be the cute couple all the women will gossip about."

Yuui's face went red as Syaoron chuckled. "Well it wouldn't make much of a difference, sir." Syaoron smiled. "But whether older or not, I know where my heart will always be."

Yuui stared at Syaoron with a bright red face. "..." The kid's a freaking poet!

"Yuui, don't let him call me 'sir' I feel even older than I already am!" Fai whined and pouted, thinking he didn't look a day over twenty three, even if it wasn't true.

Then Yuui turned his attention to the pouting vampire. "D-Did you just see what just happened here!" Apparently he wasn't paying much attention to what Fai just said.

Syaoron grinned. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to cross any line unexpectedly between us." And apparently, he was ignoring Yuui's rather amusing reaction.

"Fai is perfectly fine, Fai-san if you have to be polite about it." Fai sighed.

Syaoron nodded. "Okay then, Fai it-" He was stopped short as a loud crashing noise was heard. His head turned suddenly.

Both twins jumped and looked towards the door. "Kuro-tan?" He called out, but heard no answer. "Go see if he needs help."

"I'll go." But by the time Syaoron announced that he was already out of the room. He ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. But as he was through the doorway, his eyes widened. On the kitchen floor lays, Kurogane who apparently passed out. His hand loosely cradled a jar of aspirin and what crashed was a glass of water. "Oh man." Syaoron covered his mouth. "Y-Yuui! I think I need some help over here!"

Fai sat up then as Yuui hurried out. He swore at his leg and wondered if he could go and help.

As Yuui entered the kitchen, Syaoron was already at the werewolf's side. He frowned. "Kurogane's...I found him like this. He must have passed out or something." He then glanced at Yuui.

"Must be stress and lack of sleep. Let's get him to bed." Yuui said as he knelt down to grab the werewolf and lift him up.

Syaoron lifted the werewolf's arm and lopped it around his shoulders to help. With Yuui, the two dragged Kurogane back to the bedroom. During that time, the only thought that went through Syaoron's head was: _'Oh, Fai is not going to like this.'_

"Idiot." Sighing he didn't understand why Kurogane was so stubborn about small things like this. "You two can leave before one of us decides to do something else inconvenient." Fai said as Kurogane was set on the bed.

Nodding with a nervous look, Syaoron rubbed the back of his head. "Good plan. I guess we should be heading back anyway. Lil' bro might be back and worrying about us." He tugged Yuui's sleeve. "Come on, we can come back later."

"Go, I'll call you later." Fai waved a hand, shooing them away.

With a concerned look, Yuui let Syaoron drag him out of the bedroom. The pair didn't want to leave those two alone just yet but it was out of their reach now.

"Kuro-dumb...what am I going to do with you?" Fai asked aloud as he turned onto his side to look at his boyfriend.

As vampire glanced at the werewolf, he noticed that there were dark bags under his eyes and the expression that the face had looked pained. And there was some evidence that he may have cried a little.

"Oh Kuro-rin..." Sidling up to him, Fai closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Even in his sleep, Kurogane let out a shallow shaky breath as Fai was near him. Then a small smile came across the man's lips though a single tear ran down his cheek.

Fai wiped the other's face dry before he settled in for sleep himself. He wished tomorrow would be better for both of them.

~Morning~

Kurogane moaned as his eyes started to open. His head wasn't hurting as much and he felt a bit relaxed. He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh...what a night." He whispered to himself.

Fai was still asleep, too tired from the fight and work the previous night to be up so early.

Blinking, Kurogane instantly remembered what had happen as he glanced at Fai first thing. He frowned. _'Oh yeah.'_ He thought. _'Blondie got hurt by a demon and I took him home.' He then furrowed his eyebrows. 'So why can't I remember what happened after?'_ Silently and slowly, Kurogane gave a kiss on Fai's forehead and got up from the bed then walking out of the bedroom.

Fai remained still, even asleep he didn't want to move too much and aggravate his leg.

Walking down the hallway, the werewolf rubbed his head as he let out a yawn. He walked into the kitchen where he was in a bit of a surprise. "What the hell?" He saw that were was some broken glass on the tile floor along with a jar of aspirin. He picked up the jar and sighed. "Just what I need, more damage." He then proceeded to clean up the mess.

It didn't take long to clean up the mess and before long Fai had woken up. Without Kurogane to keep him warm, the vampire had gotten too uncomfortable. "Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane threw all the big pieces in the trash while sweeping the small ones on the floor. He then picked up a familiar voice. He slightly smiled. "Blondie's up." He finished cleaning up a bit more quickly before heading back to the bedroom.

When he came back, Fai was pouting over at him. "You could have at least woke me up."

"Couldn't. You looked peaceful." Kurogane said honestly. He then sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling any better?"

"Sore." Fai replied as he grimaced when he tried to move his leg. "Whenever you're ready, I need to feed."

Kurogane nodded. He moved further into the bed and gently as he could took Fai in his arms so the vampire didn't have to move much. He leaned his head over; exposing his neck.

Sitting up with Kurogane's help Fai leaned forward and kissed against the other's throat, his tongue sweeping out over a patch a skin moments later.

Kurogane shivered at the tongue lapping on his skin. Not that he was complaining though.

His pupils turned to slits as his eyes bled into bright amber. "Kuro-chan..." Fai hummed as his fangs extended and a moment later he had sunk his teeth into tanned skin.

Kurogane couldn't help but let out a soft groan when he felt those sharp fangs piecing his skin. But it wasn't something he wasn't used to. He waited patiently for Fai; to let him have what he needed.

Fai had to reel himself in, keep himself from taking too much too fast from Kurogane as he sucked at the small wounds he had made. His eyes were narrowed as he concentrated on the taste and fel of Kurogane's blood slipping past his lips and down his throat.

The werewolf closed his eyes as he tried his best not to slip. He knew Fai wouldn't take too much but the blonde was injured and that requires a bit more blood than usual. Though it didn't make a difference. He was Fai's 'E' and he would do anything for him.

He had to jerk himself away, before he drained Kurogane dry. Panting, he looked up at his lover, lips parted. "You okay?"

Opening his eyes, Kurogane dazedly glanced at the vampire. "Y-Yeah. Fine." Was the room spinning or was it just him?

"Sorry." Fai could see how dazed Kurogane was and gave him a kiss in apology. "If I could get up I would get you something, but for now, lie down and rest."

Feeling tired already, Kurogane gently let Fai out of his arms before plopping unto the bed with a slightly goofy smile.

Fai gave a soft laugh. "You look far too handsome when you smile."

Kurogane snickered a bit; still a bit out of it. "The hell I do."

"Mmm...If I could move better, I'd show you how much I think so." Fai smirked in reply as he watched Kurogane.

Kurogane chuckled. "Yeah you would." He can feel his eyelids starting to drop. "Of...course...you...would..." Whatever energy he had was now gone as the werewolf was finding himself falling asleep.

Fai smiled as Kurogane fell back asleep. He felt a little guilty over having taken so much blood, but it would make his leg heal faster and that would make Kurogane worry less.

Sinking into the pillows, the werewolf fell deeper into sleep; murmuring about something but it was almost inaudible.

~few days later~

Fai was up and moving around, but he still limped and too much pressure on his leg made him wince, but overall he was much better. Though having to skip work to recoup had left him terribly bored.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was doing as much as he could to keep the blonde placated but between work and shopping, he didn't know what else he could do. But the one thing he was happy about was Fai getting better. He couldn't ask for more.

Fai was lying upside down on the couch, his legs hooked over the back as he frowned up at the ceiling.

During that time, the front door opened revealing the werewolf; tired but content to be home at last. "Hey blondie."

"Where have you been?" Fai pouted as he watched upside down as Kurogane kicked off his shoes.

"...I've been working." Kurogane stated. He took of his jacket and sank into the chair. "So how are things on your end?"

"Bored. My sleep schedule's all mixed up so I'm awake for most of the day now." Fai sighed.

"Sorry to hear that." Kurogane stated with a bit of honesty. "But your leg's still healing so there's not much you can do."

The blonde sighed loudly and looked away. "Don't remind me..."

Kurogane could only sigh. He can understand. He also can get restless when bored but at the very least he can get up and do something. And Fai has limited mobility as it is. "...Sorry..."

"It's not your fault." The blonde looked up at Kurogane as best he could from his position. "At least there haven't been any sightings."

"Right." Kurogane had to agree. During those few days, he was on guard; making sure there weren't any demons around. He just relaxed from all the tension. "That's a good sign...for now anyway."

They had no doubt there were more demons lurking around, but they hadn't found them yet.

Yawning, Kurogane stood up and gave Fai a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"I've eaten all day." Fai replied as he finally decided to move.

"Just asking." Kurogane then walked to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and look for something edible.

Fai reclined on the couch properly, staring idly at the paint on the wall.

Kurogane came back with a glass of water and leftover sandwiches that Yuui made some time before. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and placed his stuff on the table.

"Kuro-sama must have had a busy day today." Fai noted that the other usually didn't eat right after coming home on top of the faint scent of sweat on him.

"Yeah well, it happens." Kurogane shrugged as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"I know, it's why you have such big muscles~" Fai teased, which made him feel a little better.

Feeling maybe a bit happy, Kurogane made a noise of acknowledgement before continuing to eat.

"Kuro-tan, we should go out sometime before I die of boredom~" Fai whined as he watched Kurogane.

Kurogane swallowed before looking at the vampire; his eyes full of skepticism. "...Maybe." He still wasn't sure if Fai should be out after what happened. Sure there weren't much demons lurking but you never know. Of course he was just being protective.

"Entertain me." He pouted and tried to give the other a puppy eyed look.

Kurogane sighed. "I'm not your go-to plaything for boredom."

"But we're together, you should want to help." Fai countered, thinking he could get the other to cave.

Pausing for a moment, Kurogane can feel his resolve caving in. "I do want to help but not if you're whining like some kitty." He stated.

Fai laughed at that. "Now you think I'm a cat?" The blonde smiled as he inched closer.

"It wouldn't be that far from the truth." Kurogane retorted; feeling the blonde coming closer to him.

"Just like you're a puppy?" He smirked as he moved to hug Kurogane from behind.

"..." Kurogane couldn't answer that as he leaned to the hug. He wasn't going to give the vampire the satisfaction.

Fai kissed the other man's cheek. "Kuro-bark is giving me the silent treatment."

Kurogane huffed but liked the kiss.

"You know if you don't at least try and keep me from getting bored I'll just have to come up with something to do on my own."

"...I like to see you try." Kurogane smirked a bit.

"You should tempt me." Fai purred as he snaked his hand down the other's chest.

"How?" Kurogane chuckled as he felt those fingers down his body. "You seem to be doing fine on your own."

"I meant shouldn't." Fai said a bit sheepishly. Instead of being embarrassed though he let his hand wonder lower before slipping inside the other's shirt. "Kuro-tan has always been so toned~"

Kurogane groaned softly a bit as he felt that hand brushing over his muscles. "You like it though."

"Very much so. We should go to the beach sometime or somewhere with a pool." Fai would like to stare at Kurogane, though he would have to stay underneath an umbrella the entire time.

Turning around, Kurogane gave Fai a long kiss on the lips. "That sounds nice. Maybe we can." He does like the beach and the pool's an okay place to be.

"Hyuu, Kuro-san gets to be eye candy~" Fai smiled after the kiss as his fingertips gazed the contours of Kurogane's chest and stomach.

"Only for you blondie." Kurogane said before he gave another kiss to the blonde; letting those pale fingers do as they please.

Much more entertained now, Fai hummed into their kiss before he closed his eyes. He could feel the heat radiating off the other's skin and sighed.

Smirking in the kiss, Kurogane stuck out his tongue and brushed it across the blonde's lips.

Feeling the other wanting to further things, Fai parted his lips and returned the favor.

As Fai's mouth opened; Kurogane dove in as his tongue caressed the inside of the vampire's mouth.

Moaning, the blonde scratched lightly against Kurogane's skin.

Feeling those nails brushing his skin, Kurogane shivered in pleasure as he started sucking on the vampire's tongue.

He had to admit, the man was a good kisser despite not being the most sociable person. Smoothing his hand downward he couldn't the image of Kurogane with dog ears as he rubbed the man's stomach.

Kurogane felt goose bumps as he felt Fai's hand rubbing his stomach. It was a bit strange but the canine part of him liked it. He deepened the kiss with a bit of fondness.

Letting his hand drift further south, Fai flicked his fingers against the belt buckle he found.

Separating from those soft lips, Kurogane then started giving dry chaste kisses starting from the edge of Fai's lips and down.

Fai craned his neck to the side to give Kurogane adequate room to do as he pleased. It felt nice, having the man's lips against his throat and knowing that while it put him in a vulnerable spot with the werewolf there was nothing for him to worry about.

"You okay...?" Kurogane murmured against the vampire's neck. He wanted to continue but if he somehow hurt Fai; he didn't know what to do.

"More than okay." Fai mumbled, wondering why the man had stopped.

Letting out a small smile, Kurogane nodded. "Just making sure." He then he gave the base of the vampire's neck a wet kiss.

Fai gave a soft moan in return and closed his eyes. This was much better than having to sit around and do nothing.

Hearing that moan, Kurogane then started sucking lightly on the pale neck; letting out a small groan of his own.

There would definitely be a bruise there later on, but the vampire didn't care as he ran his fingers through dark hair, encouraging.

A sigh escaped from the werewolf's lips momentarily as he felt fingers through his hair. He then sucked on that neck a little harder.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Kuro-sama's the vampire." Fai grinned, amused and more than a little aroused at Kurogane.

Kurogane let go of the neck with a grin. "Not my fault you have one hell of a neck." He then gave Fai another long wet kiss on the lips. "And the lips aren't bad either." He lightly joked.

Laughing, Fai felt warmth spread through his chest at the other's words. He felt light and less troubled for it. "Kuro-tan has everything else then."

Rarely giving Fai a soft smile, Kurogane leaned up and gave Fai's forehead a chaste kiss. "You know that I'd do anything for you, right?"

Fai hummed. "I do...you've proven it time and time again." The other chose the oddest times to show how much he cared. It was endearing.

"Just saying." Kurogane shrugged. "After what happened to you, I need to say it."

"I know." Fai had scared Kurogane getting hurt and he didn't want a repeat of it anytime soon.

Taking Fai's hands into his own, Kurogane sighed. "Still..." He didn't want to say it. It'd be weird for him if he did.

"You know you don't have to say 'I love you', you do a good job of showing me." Fai mused; he could see the conflicted expression on Kurogane's face and had a good guess as to its meaning.

"...You know it's amazing how okay you are with me not saying it." Kurogane commented; cursing at himself that in this point in the relationship and he still can't say those three words without help.

"I just know words aren't your strong suit. You're more the physical type." Remarked the blonde as he lay down beneath Kurogane.

Looking at those sapphire eyes, Kurogane had to agree with that. "Yeah but you still want to hear it anyway, right?"

"Like I said I can tell when you're trying to, you don't have to say it. I like it when you do it with actions anyways." Fai didn't want to embarrass Kurogane, at least not with it came to this.

Blushing, Kurogane curtly nodded. "Right." Leave to Fai to totally understand. Though it didn't help that his vocab was reduced to a stuttering middle school student when he's around the vampire sometimes.

"Now back to showing me how much you care. I'm hurt and bored you know." Smiling, Fai couldn't resist.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane made a noise of irritation. "Yeah, yeah." He then leaned down and gave Fai another kiss.

Closing his eyes he returned the kiss and grabbed the front of Kurogane's shirt to pull him closer.

Careful not to brush against the vampire's injury, the werewolf let himself get closer until their chests were pressed together.

Snaking arm around broad shoulders, Fai sighed in pleasure. This was an old distraction for them both, letting them forget about the attack and any others that could be looming overhead.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Kurogane brought up his leg and with his knee started rubbing the front of Fai's pants gently.

Moaning low into the kiss, Fai tightened his hold on Kurogane as he shifted his hips up.

Grinning into the kiss, Kurogane continued his action but with a little more force; just enough to arouse the vampire even more.

Rubbing against Kurogane's thigh, Fai eventually had to end their kiss so he could breathe. The friction and heat was too much.

Panting a bit, Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the look on Fai's face.

"Tease." Fai was panting and trying not to act too desperate.

"Heh." Kurogane snickered before placing his hips over Fai's and started grinding them together.

Keeping his injured leg still as best he could, Fai began rolling his hips up to meet Kurogane's movements.

_'This is probably a bad idea.'_ Kurogane thought as he just remembered the injured leg that vampire had; so he slowed his movements a bit so he wouldn't hurt the blonde.

"I'm not that fragile. The worst of it is healed. Just sore now." Fai mumbled as he pulled away, wanting more.

A flash of guilt went through the werewolf's eyes as he lowered his head. "Right."

"Don't think about it." Fai frowned, not wanting Kurogane to look like that. "Think of something better...remember that time it was a solar eclipse~" He smiled deviously.

Kurogane's eyes widened at the memory. He felt something go through and it made him...he couldn't think of a word to describe it. But he was vaguely paying attention as he started grinding Fai's hips only that time a bit faster.

"A-Ahhh..." Fai's head tilted back against the couch cushion. He knew that would get him to move.

Kurogane groaned as he felt his pants tightening. Damn that vampire. He always knew what to say. He let one hand grip the lower part of the couch and another on Fai's hip.

"K-Kuro-san..." He didn't want them finishing like a couple of teenagers, but it was hard to stop.

Hearing Fai, Kurogane slow down his movements though it was hard to do even for him. "Tell me...what do...you want...?"

"More." A small whimper escaped Fai's lips as his hands slide down and to the other's pants.

Kurogane grinned as he felt Fai's hands were at his lower region. He then let his hands slid up Fai's hips and to his chest and the shirt was lifted and he felt the silky skin under it.

With nimble fingers he quickly undid the others pants and started tugging them down Kurogane's hips. "Kuro-min has nice hands..."

Kurogane sucked in a breath as he felt the cool air hit his lower regions. Using his fingers, he started to caress the vampire's skin.

Fai gasped as he slipped a hand into the other's jeans, cupping his member. "Kuro-san..."

Kurogane held back a moan as he felt a hand on his member. He then felt the need to move so the hand can touch him more. God, what was he reduced to?

"Mmm...Kuro-tan likes it~?" Fai smirked as he touched Kurogane.

Biting his lip, Kurogane could only concentrate on that hand on him. He closed his eyes as he felt shivers of pleasure go up and down his spine.

"We could take this to the bedroom?" Fai's smile grew as he continued to stroke Kurogane.

Kurogane couldn't speak. Instead he nodded; wishing he can stand up and walk long enough before passing out from the pleasure.

With his answer, Fai stopped and slipped out from under Kurogane. While he could walk on his own now, it was laborious and slow. "Shall we then?"

"Y-Yeah." Kurogane croaked out as he lend out a hand for Fai to take.

He chuckled at how disheveled his lover looked, his pants nearly falling off. "Kuro-min's so sexy~" Fai pulled Kurogane through their home and into their bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, it took all of Kurogane's energy not to jump Fai then and there. He knew that he had to hold back a bit with Fai's injury and all.

Letting go of the other he smiled and moved to lay down, but not before he removed his clothes. "All yours Kuro-chan~"

Kurogane took in the sight and almost drooled. He then took off his shirt and pants before joining his lover in bed.

Fai hugged Kurogane to him and chuckled. Had his leg not still been tender and covered in yellow purple bruises he would have pinned the werewolf to the bed. Instead he let the other do as he pleased.

Kurogane held Fai just as tightly as he breathed in the scent. The musky, wondrous scent that was the blonde vampire.

Running his hands over Kurogane's back, he smiled and peppered kissed onto tanned skin.

A soft groan escaped the man's lips as Kurogane then gave Fai a kiss on the lips. "Damn you and your hands." He grinned.

"You like it." Fai argued playfully. "Now, let's continue where we left off~"

"After you." Kurogane said with a smile.

With a soft bark of laughter, the blonde let his hands wander downwards over corded muscle and taunt skin.

Kurogane closed his eyes and felt those hands exploring his body as if it were a map. It sent sparks of excitement in him.

Wrapping his fingers around the others arousal, Fai returned back to what they had been doing earlier.

"Fai-" Kurogane chocked back a moan as he felt his member being stroked by those delicate fingers.

"I must be doing something right for you to use my name." He smiled smoothly.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he saw the smug look the vampire had. "D-Damn you."

"So mean." Fai laughed as he worked on making Kurogane feel good.

Feeling that hand going up and down on his arousal, Kurogane leaned down and started giving kisses to the vampire.

Teasing the other, Fai moaned into the kiss as he teased over the head of the other's erection.

Kurogane moaned into the kiss as the heat was pooling below his waist.

He wondered if Kurogane would be able to last long enough for proper sex, but then again he was happy to make Kurogane feel good either way.

Trying to hold back, Kurogane's hands wonder to Fai's chest; rubbing at the sides before he started rubbing the vampire's nipples.

Fai gasped sharply, not realizing just how much he had missed Kurogane's touches.

"Yeah? You like that, don't you?" Kurogane then flicked the left nipple with his thumb.

"Mmm...I like you touching me anywhere." Fai slowed his hand, wanting to draw this out.

"Anywhere, huh?" Kurogane licked his lips as one of his hands went lower. "What about...this?" He then gently took Fai's member and started stroking it.

When Kurogane moved, Fai had to remove his hand. Instead he threaded his fingers through the werewolf's hair and moaned. "Very much..."

Grinning, Kurogane's hand went faster; pumping Fai's arousal.

"I want you." Fai sighed as he stared up with half lidded eyes.

Blinking but keeping the grin, Kurogane had to let go of Fai's member and gave him a kiss. "One moment." He then got off Fai and went to the dresser to get some lube.

Panting and flushed, Fai watched as Kurogane left him. He just prayed to whatever gods would listen that someone wouldn't come knocking at their door.

"Here we go." Kurogane pulled out a small bottle of lube and went back to the bed and gave another kiss to Fai.

Fai chuckled. "Want me to do it?"

Grinning, Kurogane nodded. "Be my guest."

"Sit back and relax then." He gave Kurogane a quick kiss before grabbing the bottle and settling back on the bed to prepare himself properly.

Sitting on his knees, Kurogane leaned back and watch Fai do his magic.

"Kuro-sama looks so handsome sitting there~" Fai cooed before he moaned and spread his legs as he stretched himself.

The werewolf sat there in anticipation; trying really hard not to stare too intently.

When Fai felt he had done a good enough job, his face and chest flush with desire, he removed his fingers from himself and smiled at Kurogane. "I think you can do the rest."

Gulping, Kurogane moved up to Fai and gave him a long deep kiss. He then held his own member and started pressing into the entrance slowly; feeling the warmth of the vampire starting to surround his arousal.

Fai winced at the slight pain that always came with sex, but he pushed it aside as he was filled. It felt good to reconnect with Kurogane like this, they both needed the reassurance and the grounding sex offered them.

Pushing up to the hilt, Kurogane panted; waiting patiently as he could so he wouldn't hurt Fai.

As he adjusted, Fai offered Kurogane several kisses. "Kuro-tan's always so loving." Fai gave him a warm look and ran his fingers over the other man's jaw.

Kurogane returned the kisses and hummed as Fai's fingers trailed around his chin. "You ready?"

"When you are."

Nodding, Kurogane started moving. It was slow at first but he started to pant a little; trying to be as gentle as he can.

Hooking his good leg over the werewolf's hips, Fai arched off the bed and began rocking against Kurogane. His lips parted as he panted hard, Kurogane always made him lose himself and if it weren't for both their self control he was sure their sex life would be a lot bloodier.

Kurogane then started to thrust a little harder as he held onto Fai's hips. He was trying to find the spot. He trusted a few more times before he hit the prostate.

Fai practically screamed as his nails dug a little too deeply into Kurogane's skin as he all but begged for more.

Kurogane loudly groaned as he felt those fingernails digging into his skin. Called him a bit of a masochist but there are times that he liked it and this was one of those times. Turn on more than ever, Kurogane made sure to thrust onto the prostate almost every time.

The bed creaked and groaned under them as the two moved together. Fai could barely contain himself as he focused on the building pleasure, arousal pooling in his stomach as he came close to his peak.

While continuing to thrust into the heat, Kurogane's hand took Fai's member and started pumping it.

"Nnnggh...K-Kuro..." Fai couldn't last any longer, too overwhelmed by Kurogane in and around him. He came with a silent cry, his body arched off the bed as he did.

Kurogane felt Fai's muscles tightened around his member before he too came inside of the vampire. He let out a long groan of delight. He then let go of the vampire's member that was covered in cum. Not wanting to crush Fai under him; he prop his arms on each side and buried his face into the crook of Fai's neck; panting to catch his breath.

Dizzy with his head clouded from lust and orgasm, Fai could only breathe and hold onto Kurogane as they both relaxed.

As his breathing was calming down, Kurogane could only chuckle. "Damn."

The laughter was contagious and Fai soon found himself doing the same. "Not solar eclipse good...but that was pretty close." He mused.

"Yeah...yeah it was." Kurogane then gave Fai a kiss on the cheek. "Feeling better?"

"How can I not with all the Kuro-loving?" He smiled. "You?"

"Freaking satisfied." Kurogane grinned. "God, I love this." He then looked at Fai with a fond look. "And...I love you..."

"See, that's not so hard, but you didn't have to. You showed me more than enough just now." Fai mused as he ran his fingers up and down Kurogane's sweat soaked back.

"Still...I love you." Kurogane then kissed the edge of Fai's lips with admiration and care.

"Love you too." Fai nuzzed the other after the kiss.

Kurogane held Fai in his arms; yawning. He was feeling a bit tired. No surprise since he was back from work and had sex. He felt his eyes closing and his breathing even out.

"Before you fall asleep, roll over." Fai said, laughter in his voice as he pushed lightly on the man's chest.

Nodding, Kurogane slowly pulled out before rolling over to his side.

Fai groaned softly when Kurogane had pulled out, but he quickly moved to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

Kurogane sighed as he felt Fai's body close to his. He then started playing with the blonde's hair a little.

"I think a nap is in order." Resting his cheek on Kurogane's chest, Fai placed a hand on the werewolf as he got comfortable.

"Mmhm." Kurogane mumbled. He then started drifting off.

Biting his lip, Fai didn't laugh as he too closed his eyes and settled in for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

Kurogane's eyes slowly opened as he was waking up. The curtains of the bedroom were mostly closed but he can tell that it was nighttime already. He yawned.

Fai was stretched out beside him, his face buried into his pillow as he continued to sleep soundly.

Rubbing his eyes, Kurogane let go of the blonde he was holding as gently as he could and put on a pair of pants. Taking his cell phone, Kurogane quietly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Fai remained undisturbed by it; only sighing to show any indication he had felt anything at all.

Kurogane then sat on the couch, debating whether he should watch TV or text someone on the phone. Then the door bell rang. He sighed. Normally, Fai would be the one to answer it but since the blonde was both sleepy and still injured... "Fuck, I'll answer it." He then got off the couch and went to the front door. He opened it and was surprised what was on the other side. "That's odd."

When he had opened the door he was greeted by no one. The street was illuminated in both directions by street lamps. There was no one around; it looked the same as it always did.

He looked down and saw a brightly colored box with a cute ribbon and a folded envelope. Not sensing any danger from it, Kurogane picked up the box and went back inside. Leaning on the front door, he took then envelope and it had the words 'For Fai' on it in a very elegant but simple handwriting. Shrugging, he went back to the living room.

Figuring it was from Yuui, Kurogane didn't really bother opening it, it was probably filled with sugary things he'd rather not bother with.

It was another hour later as Kurogane was just staring at the TV screen. He wasn't really watching but it kept him a little preoccupied. He wondered if he should just go ahead and make dinner but at the same time wanted to wait to see if Fai would suggest otherwise.

The box and envelope still sat onto the table, looking innocent. It hadn't been until a while later that Fai emerged from the bedroom, wearing a pair of boxers and t-shirt and looking dazed and still half asleep.

Kurogane glanced up and slightly smiled. "Welcome sleepy beauty." He lightly joked. Though he hated to admit it, Fai looked adorable half asleep like that. Hard to miss when the blonde's a vampire.

Getting onto the couch he mumbled something incoherently and sidled up to Kurogane. "Feel like I've been sleeping for days..."

"Might as well have." Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai's waist. "But any sleep is better then no sleep at all."

Fai stretched his legs over Kurogane's lap and closed his eyes. "You have a point."

"Mm." Kurogane grinned as he kissed the top of Fai's head.

Eventually Fai looked around their apartment idly after the television proved boring. His eyes landed on the package and he straightened up. "What's that?"

"Oh." Kurogane sighed. "A box I guess. The doorbell rang and I went to get it but by the time I opened the door, whoever it was, was already gone and this box came." He then nudged the blonde gently. "It's for you though."

"You think it was Yuui? Though it would be strange of him to just leave it." Fai reached over and grabbed the box before sitting back again. He flipped the envelope over, looking at his name before he opened it.

"If it was, he would have given it to me in person." Kurogane shook his head. "And there are not many people that we know who would just leave a box like that."

"Maybe I have a secret admirer?" He teased as he read over the simple cards front before flipping it open to see if it had a name inside.

"Pfft. As if." Kurogane scoffed. He felt a twinge of jealousy in him. He ignored the feeling.

"You never know Kuro-san, I work at a bar where a lot of people go." Fai smiled.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He then got a whiff of the box. He didn't smell it before because he wasn't paying attention. It was sweet; very sweet. But it didn't smell like the pastries that he was getting used to like Yuui's...but who else makes sweets that they know of?

"Hmm...no name. Maybe it really is an admirer." Fai frowned as he set the card back onto the table before going to open the box.

Kurogane hunched over from his position on the couch; also curious. He wanted to see if it was what he picked up from his nose.

Taking off the ribbon and then opening the box he stared in surprise. "Oh my..."

Kurogane blinked in slight shock. "Well I'll be damned." The box was filled with messily decorated cookies and poorly wrapped candies. In the middle of it was a tiny note that said 'get well soon' with a small kitty drawing in the corner. He shook his head.

"Kuro-tan has some competition~" Fai joked, knowing who the gifts were from. Though he might have to scold Sakura for delivering the gift at night.

"I'm not worried." Kurogane stated with some stubbornness. "But I have to admit, I didn't know the girl knew about you getting hurt." He had an idea though that Sakura heard from Syaoran who heard it from Syaoron who was with Yuui when it happened. God, word spreads fast.

Fai had set the box aside but not before grabbing a cookie. "Want some?"

"I'll pass." Kurogane waved it off. It may be nice for Sakura to do all that but he's not one for sweets.

Holding the cookie between his lips, Fai folded the box back up to keep everything from drying out. It had certainly woke him up and made him feel better.

Kurogane's eyes lit up a bit as he saw Fai's mood brightened up. He looked away to stop himself from smiling stupidly.

Sitting back Fai enjoyed his cookie while he pressed himself against Kurogane's side. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Surprisingly, no." Kurogane huffed. "Apparently someone made it slipped that I was working too hard and now I have a free day."

"I'm still on sick leave. No one wants a bartender who can't stand and move around." Fai said, happy that Kurogane would get to spend the day with him tomorrow.

"Well they're missing a very good bartender." Kurogane scoffed. "But it's good that you have time to relax."

"I should be better for work in the next couple of days." Fai's leg was getting better and better and with Kurogane's blood it sped things up even more.

Kurogane nodded with content. "So...want anything to eat?"

"I could, but I'm still sated from earlier." He answered off handedly as he finished off his cookie and began watching television.

"Okay." Then there was one other option. Taking out his cell phone, Kurogane started to text someone.

Fai ignored Kurogane texting, having a good idea already who he was calling anyways. Instead he decided to settle against the other and relax.

Closing the phone, Kurogane held Fai close before settling into the couch; his mind anywhere but the TV.

The vampire dozed lightly after awhile, still tired from earlier. Kurogane being so warm and comfortable that it didn't help either.

Kurogane smiled at the sleeping vampire. It really was a good thing that Fai had time off; he needed it. His phone then vibrated (he wisely changed the setting so he wouldn't disturb Fai) and he grabbed it. Opening it, he checked for messages. He grinned before texting back.

Beside him, Fai hugged Kurogane, even in his sleep. He blamed it on his leg, sleeping during the night. Usually he was up and irritating Kurogane with all his energy, but now his body was focusing on more important things, like getting better.

It was several minutes before the werewolf heard the doorbell. He debated on whether he should get up or not. He wanted to open the door but he had to get Fai off of him to do that. Sighing, Kurogane stood up, gently took Fai off of him and laying him on the couch before he went to the front door. He opened it and rolled his eyes. "You know Yuui, I'm starting to think that you and Syaoron like coming here."

"Well you did invite us." Yuui smiled as Syaoron smirked behind him. "Kurogane-san just likes the company."

"Whatever, just get in." Kurogane stepped out of the way. "But keep quiet, moron's sleeping."

"Maybe we should go then?" Yuui asked, not wanting them to be any trouble. When they walked in however, Fai was awake.

"Yuui? And Syaoron-kun? Kuro-tan should have said we were having company...I could have at least showered." He complained and gave the werewolf a frown.

Sighing, Kurogane pushed the guests to the direction of the kitchen. "Well I 'was' going to just have them stay in the kitchen for a while and let you sleep seeing that you're just tired and all but hell god forbid I try to be a 'little' nice once in a while." He knew he was being a bit of a baby about it but he was only thinking about the vampire.

"No need to have a fit." Fai said as he sat up, wondering what was going on for Kurogane's mood to shift so suddenly. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

With that the blonde left them to take a quick shower

Fighting down the urge to punch a wall, Kurogane went to the kitchen where he was being stared at by the pair.

"Did you two have a fight?" Yuui asked, feeling a little uncomfortable now.

Rubbing his forehead, Kurogane shook his head. "No...nothing like that." He didn't know what was going on with him. He probably knew that Fai was joking a bit but he took it seriously. He hated that aspect of himself. Never knowing when to lighten up. "I'll be fine once he gets back."

Yuui didn't press any further as he and Syaoron watched Kurogane. "How is his leg? I noticed he didn't need help to walk now."

"Oh...it's healing up." Kurogane causally said. "It's better than before but he still needs rest and junk.

They could both tell the werewolf was distracted, no doubt over the blonde Yuui was asking about. "That's good. He should be normal soon enough."

"Yeah, give him a couple of days and he'll be the giddy over-active vampire we all know once again." Kurogane rolled his eyes though there was a hint of worry in them.

"That reminds me...when you two are out alone, especially at night you need to use some of those potions I gave you when we first met." Yuui felt guilty over not having made Fai promise to use it, but he had forgotten.

Kurogane nodded; feeling a bit dumb for not seeing that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I have more too. I just don't want anything else to happen to either of you." Frowning, the blonde couldn't imagine risking the small family he had gained.

Seeing Yuui being distressed, Kurogane placed a hand on Yuui's head. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate the offer but we've been through a lot without it and it makes little difference now. Do what you like but don't stress about us. We've been through crap before and we will again. It's okay." He wasn't a very wordy man but he wanted to set his point straight.

"I can see why Fai says you're good for him. You kind of counterbalance him." Yuui smiled as Syaoran watched them. Before long Fai returned, looking far more refreshed and lively.

Kurogane glanced at the vampire with a bit of worry still present in his eyes. He then sighed and went to the fridge.

Fai took a sit before greeting his brother and Syaoron. "What brings you two by? I've gotten a gift and visitor's tonight, I'm feeling pretty special." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, Kurogane texted Yuui; inviting him over for dinner and I naturally came." He then took his phone out. "Oh so you got Sakura's gift, huh?"

"Yes. I'll have to thank her." Yuui looked sheepish as Fai grinned.

Syaoron chuckled. "Yeah, she kind of got word that you were hurt. I had to forge a few things so she wouldn't know how you really got hurt. So I just told her that you fell from a small flight of stairs and landed on jagged glass." He then saw Kurogane give him a glass of apple juice. "Thanks." He took a sip. "So yeah, she made those sweets for you."

Fai chuckled. "You could have just said I fell. I don't think she would have asked to see my leg." He had to give it to the teen though, he was creative.

"I would but then she asked how and I could have said you fell but then she would say 'from what?' and...well it goes on from there." Syaoron explained. He took another sip from the glass. "Besides lil' bro was there and he wanted to know too. Had to come up with something believable so placate the two."

Fai waved off the boy's concern. "It's fine; just have to keep our stories straight,"

Syaoron nodded; agreeing with the vampire. He then stood up and gave Yuui a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now, onto something else; dinner. Anyone want anything? I can order in." He had money with him too just in case.

"Not necessary. Kuro-tan and I make enough money to pay and you two are guests." Fai insisted.

Kurogane nodded idly. Yuui and Syaoron were guests and as host; that responsibility falls on them.

The boy shrugged. "Well if you're sure. Offer is still up if you need it." He felt like he should repay the pair for at least being there for Yuui when he can't and seeing Yuui happier than ever; getting back to his brother; he felt like he somewhat owe them on that notion.

"Now how would we feel as adults letting you treat us?" Fai joked lightly. "Kuro-sama, what are you in the mood for~?"

Kurogane blinked before shrugging. "Anything's good."

"Hmm Pizza, Chinese?" Fai asked, looking for suggestions.

"Chinese sounds pretty good." Yuui spoke up. "Unless anyone's up for Italian."

"Hmm..." Syaoron thought about it. "I'm between Chinese and Italian. Hadn't had both in a while."

Fai pulled Kurogane close and slipped a hand into his pants pocket before producing a coin. "We'll flip for it. Heads Chinese." Within seconds he flipped the coin and it showed tails. "Italian it is."

Lightly blushing by the act, Kurogane nodded. "I'll find a menu and call an Italian restaurant." He moved away from Fai to get a phone.

Syaoron stared at the scene slightly wide eyes. "What a move." He couldn't help but comment.

Fai tilted his head to the side and stared in confusion. "What was it?"

Yuui coughed with a slightly red face. "Nothing. Forget what Syaoron just said." He then lightly tapped the boy's head in which the boy rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah, you mean me getting some change out of Kuro-min's pocket?" Fai laughed. "It wasn't like I stripped him."

"Wouldn't be _that_ far of a stretch-ow!" Syaoron winced at Yuui smacked him at the back of his head. "What?"

Yuui shook his head at his boyfriend's bluntness. "Honestly, Syaoron; have some decency."

Fai waved off his brother's scolding. "It's alright; it wasn't like he said something bad."

"Believe me, brother." Yuui sighed. "This is just the tip of the iceberg of my beloved. While I love his honestly; sometimes it can get out of hand."

Syaoron rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue a little at Yuui.

"So formal." Fai teased as he smirked at his brother.

Kurogane came back with crossed arms. "Okay well I called the place; food will be there in 20 mins." He then glanced at Syaoron who was rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

Syaoron gave Yuui a look. "My bluntness happened." He stated.

"They're shocked that I stuck my hand in your pocket~" Fai gave a broad smile.

"Ah." Kurogane needed no more information on that as his face was powered with pink. "Okay then."

Fai gave a devious smile, wondering if that little bit had embarrassed them just how much they would all blush if he did more.

"Anyway." Syaoron's voice pierced through the silence. "While we're waiting for our food," He reached into his pocket and held out a pack of cards. "Up for a game?"

Yuui was thankful for that distraction. "A game sounds nice."

"Kuro-growl, break out the alcohol~!" Fai cheered as he raised his arms over his head in excitement.

Then Yuui made a face. "B-Brother...?"

Kurogane already into the cabinet getting the small stuff first.

"We can't play cards and not drink, where's the fun in that?" Fai asked as he gave his brother an innocent smile.

"B-But-" Yuui's hands then was lightly tugged by Syaoron.

"It's fine." The boy said. "Have a little fun, I'll be okay." He knew that Yuui was worried about him because he was a minor but he was smarter than that. Besides, he had his apple juice.

"I wouldn't get him plastered Yuui, it's no fun when you're wasted." Fai remarked as Syaoron shuffled the cards.

Slightly relaxed, Yuui still kept his guard up. "I-I suppose a couple of drinks would be okay."

Syaoron slightly smiled as he decked out the cards. "Okay, so the game we're playing is poker."

Kurogane came back with a few cans of beer. "Here. To start."

Fai gave the werewolf a kiss on the cheek when he sat down. "Thank you Kuro-bun. Should we gamble?"

"Hmm..." Syaoron placed a finger under his chin. "On what exactly?"

"Money? I don't know if we have anything else." Fai replied, wondering if they had any poker chips.

"Sounds good." Syaoron reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "We'll start small." He didn't think they had to gamble but heck, where's the fun in that?

Fai held his hand out to Kurogane and grinned. "Dollars are fine. I don't want to break anyone."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and got out two dollars, one for Fai and himself. "Yeah, yeah." Slightly smiling, Yuui got out a dollar. "Fine by me."

Smirking, Syaoron dealt the cards. "Now then gentlemen; shall we begin?"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~Hours later~<p>

By the time they had nearly finished their meals, Fai had accumulated a nice stack of dollars with Syaoron a close second.

Yuui was in third as he glanced over his cards and viewed the players. He then splayed out his cards. "Two of a kind." Syaoron smirked. "Full house." He played out the cards.

"Full house, but mine is higher." Fai smiled as he showed a queen straight. "Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane gulped. He didn't know exactly what Poker was but he shrugged. "I...got these..." In his hand was the royal family of spades including the ace of spades. He wasn't familiar with the terms.

Fai stared in surprise. "...I've never seen someone get one of those before...and here I thought Kuro-tan was unlucky."

Kurogane blushed at the apparent compliment. "So...I won?"

Syaoron chuckled. "Of course you did. You won."

Yuui clapped. "Congratulations, Kurogane."

"You got a royal flush, that's the rarest hand you can get." Fai replied, at least Kurogane had one a few hands now. He had started to wonder just how bad the man was at cards. "Too bad we don't have a casino in the city, we could really rack up~"

"..." Kurogane just stared at the cards with a bit of awe.

"The man so speechless, he doesn't know what to say." Syaoron joked.

Fai gathered up the man's winnings, and stacked them neatly in front of him. Chuckling he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. "You did pretty good. Now if you could do that a lot more."

Frowning at the blonde, Kurogane simply huffed. "I'm a werewolf, not a lucky charm."

"You never know, you do get lucky a lot~" Fai leered before he gathered up the cards and began shuffling them.

Yuui was shyly drinking his glass of wine; still not too keen on drinking. Alcohol was never his thing.

Fai shook his head, surprised no one had gotten his joke with how keen they all were. He cut the deck several times as he mulled over their little gathering. He had to wonder if the other two hadn't showed up to make sure there wasn't another incident.

Syaoron down a can of soda as he reached into his phone and blinked. "Huh. I got a text." He opened it read what was there. He then covered his mouth as he was trying to hold back giggles.

"From Syaoran?" Yuui asked as he tried to take a peek at his boyfriend's phone. Fai too watched on in interest.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the boy's expression. The boy looked like a shaking dog. Syaoron grinned widely as he nodded. "Yep. And you wouldn't believe it. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek." He then showed them the text. "What's more funny was that he texted me about it."

"Young love~" Fai cooed as he dealt. "Too bad Kuro-san and I didn't meet when we were kids."

"Pfft. It doesn't matter if we were young or old or freaking in-between, we meet people, make friends, love someone all that crap." He waved it off. "I'm just glad I met this moron when I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have know what it's like to-"

"To...fall in love?" Yuui finished that sentence with some uncertainty.

Syaoron watched as the werewolf was speechless. Oh the man's expression was priceless.

"Kuro-fur is getting mushy in his old age~!" Fai laughed before he hugged the man, though it was more of him clinging to Kurogane than anything. "But I bet Kuro-chan was a cutie when he was younger."

The werewolf stuttered some words before pushing the vampire off of him. "How did it become about me all of a sudden? Let's play the damn game already!"

Yuui and Syaoron shared a smile; obviously enjoying the moment.

"Because you got sappy." Fai countered, un-pulsed by being pushed away. "Alright, let's see if Kuro-min is lucky again."

"I wasn't sappy." Kurogane growled. "I was just stating the facts."

Yuui took his cards; covering his smile as he looked at them.

Syaoron couldn't hold back his snickering.

~Later that night~

"And then when she went to see what the dripping noise was she opened the curtain and found someone had hung her dog up by the shower head and 'humans can lick too' written in the dog's blood on the mirror." Fai concluded as the four of them sat in the living room, having given up on cards earlier. Yuui had suggested scary stories and Fai had been willing to oblige.

"Wow, now that's scary." Syaoron chuckled. "I mean...that's also creepy, can you imagine?"

Yuui patted the boy on the head. "Sometimes stories do have a grain of truth in them."

Kurogane scoffed.

"Having your hand licked by a murderer would terrify anyone." Fai agreed as he leaned against Kurogane.

Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai's waist. "Like that would scare me."

Syaoron sighed. "Well of course not, you're a werewolf and the two of you are vampires. If anyone has less of a chance to be prepared it'd be me." He lightly joked.

"That's not true, while we are stronger than regular humans, we can be surprised and afraid of the same things." Corrected the blonde had he snuggled into the blanket he had thrown over himself and Kurogane. "I'm still not fond of some things, but if I have to I can deal with it."

"Like me." Yuui pointed to himself. "I still get frightened when watching horror movies and I'm terrified of spiders, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Syaoron grinned. It was a sight to see one day when Yuui was sitting on the bed-stand when across the room was a mere spider. He took care of it but he kept Yuui's terrified expression in his memory.

"Even Kuro-sama is superstitious." The other blonde added.

"Really?" Syaoron was slightly shocked to hear that.

Even Yuui had wide eyes at that. "I had no idea."

Kurogane looked away; hating at being in the spotlight.

"Black cats, mirrors, umbrellas indoors, that sort of thing. It's cute." Mused Fai as he pinched Kurogane's side gently.

"It's not cute." Kurogane growled. "It's annoying and embarrassing. Me; a freaking werewolf for god's sake and I can't even think properly when a damn black cat walk by."

Yuui and Syaoron were trying to imagine a terrified Kurogane in front of a mere black cat. It wasn't working.

"Well you do just make an 'x' in the air and just keep walking." Fai countered. "It's not that bad."

"Tch. Then I'll just look like a weirdo making X's in the air." Kurogane stubbornly responded.

Fai snaked an arm around Kurogane underneath the blanket. "It's endearing."

"It's not." Kurogane calmly argued.

Yuui watched the two with a fond smile. Then he felt arms wrapping around his waist as a head was on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Syaoron smiled. "I'll keep you warm."

Yuui touched Syaoron's head and leaned his own head to the boy's.

"I like it." Fai countered as he stole a glance towards his brother and smiled.

"Of course you do." Kurogane saw the other pair and his eyes were filed with happiness.

Syaoron then yawned and snuggled closer to Yuui; making the blonde blush a bit.

"If you two want, you can sleep on the couch. It's big enough." Fai told his brother with a chuckle.

Yuui's head snapped up in slight surprise. "Oh no, I couldn't-we shouldn't-" He then was pulled down a bit by the boy.

"I'm tired." Syaoron pouted. "And I told lil' bro we might not come back tonight. Please?"

Yuui bit his lip. "..."

Fai got up then as much as he hated to. "Well then since you both are getting tired, maybe we should call it a night?" He suggested before giving Kurogane a look.

Kurogane stood up. "Sounds good to me."

Syaoron sleepily nodded. "Mm-hm."

Yuui sighed. "I guess so..."

"I'll grab you some blankets and pillows." With that he left, Kurogane in tow and gathered what he needed before returning and handing them to his brother. "Goodnight, both of you."

"Thank you and goodnight." Yuui bid them. Syaoron's eyes were no longer opened but was waving at them tiredly.

When Fai made it to his bedroom, he made sure to lock the door behind him, just in case someone decided not to knock again. "Well tonight was different."

"Yeah, it was." Kurogane went to his side of the bed as he laid on the mattress.

Fai limped the short distance to the bed, his leg sore from moving about so much today. "It was good though." Slipping into the covers, the vampire saddled up to the other man.

"Among other things, yeah. It was pretty good." He turned to the side and draped one arm over the vampire; as if to protect him. "Hey listen...I'm...sorry for that fit I had earlier." he sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

"If I got offended every time you got a little annoyed at something we wouldn't be together." Fai countered, not needing an apology. "But thank you for it anyways.

Kurogane made a noise of content. "I still can't believe that you would put up with me after all this time."

"We've argued about this before you know." Fai mused. They both were still surprised that the other hadn't just walked away, but he knew it was because they were both insecure about themselves.

"I know." Kurogane huffed. He was usually a confident kind of person who would just get on something and stick to it. But this was love and a relationship. Both of which wasn't in his area of confidence. He knew they would make mistakes and they would fight. But he (and he was sure Fai was too) just couldn't walk away from it. Called it fate, destiny, whatever it was, it was keeping them together and that alone made the werewolf grateful but also a bit scared.

"And I'll say it again; Kuro-tan has the best blood and is handsome, good in bed, cute and kind. I couldn't possibly leave all of that." Lanky arms wrapped around the man then as Fai hugged him close.

"...And you're the most loud-mouth, happy-go-lucky, damn good-looking vampire blonde I have ever met." Kurogane grinned. "I don't ever regret meeting you. Plus you're freaking awesome in bed so that's a plus." He joked on that last part.

Fai had to bury his face against Kurogane's side to keep his laughter in check. It was too funny when Kurogane decided to joke with him.

Kurogane let out a few bouts of chuckling too as he held Fai closer to him. If the old him would see him now, he would have scoffed and look at him with slight disgust at the display he would see. But now was the present and the werewolf didn't care. Not one bit. He loved Fai and that's all that mattered to him.

Letting out a stifled yawn, Fai latched himself onto Kurogane and settled in for sleep.

Kurogane watched silently as the vampire before him went into sleep. With a kiss on the blonde's head, he too found himself drifting to dreamland; with a small smile gracing his lips.

~next morning~

Unusually Fai was the first to wake, he chalked it up to going to sleep early the night before. He wanted to stay in bed and sleep a little longer with Kurogane, but remembered his brother and Syaoron in the living room. He had to wonder if they were still asleep or if he should chance walking out of his bedroom.

Kurogane was still sounding asleep, if the quiet muttering and the slight movement were any indication.

He didn't have as good of hearing as Kurogane did so he sighed and decided against it. He did not need to see his brother having sex with a teenager first thing in the morning.

In the living room, Yuui was starting to wake up. He groaned softly as the light of the room was starting to seep in. He tried to move to a better position but he suddenly remembered where he was. "Oh right, I'm in brother's house." He whispered. Syaoron was still asleep, still clinging onto Yuui like he had hours ago. Though the boy was very mature for his age, when asleep, he looked just like any other child; innocent, sweet and adorable. Yuui decided it'd be best not to mention that out loud any time soon.

Back in his bedroom, Fai wondered if he should wake Kurogane or just go and take a shower. Yuui would knock eventually after all and he didn't want to chance anything without really knowing.

After gently letting go of Syaoron and letting the boy sleep on the couch, Yuui went down the hallway and stopped by the bedroom door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or not. His hearing wasn't so great but he didn't want to chance anything without knowing what was going on. Sighing, Yuui went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Fai got out of bed, walking over towards their dresser and grabbing some clothes. He figured a nice warm shower would make him feel even better.

Yuui was splashing water into his face; then grabbing a towel to dry off. He wondered if anyone was awake at that point. Probably not Syaoron but maybe Kurogane at least. He then pulled his shirt down and glanced at the horrid scar that was on his left shoulder. The one left when he was attacked by a demon long ago. He frowned. "Damn demons."

Fai ventured out and seeing Syaoron asleep on the couch alone, Fai could only guess Yuui was in the kitchen as he walked into the bathroom.

Yuui pulled off his shirt and saw the not only the scar on his shoulder but a few more all over his body. When the place was attacked by demons who wanted him, he was attacked by rogue ones who just wanted something to kill. Out of the oven and into the frying pan; some would say. Sobbing a bit, Yuui clenched the shirt up to his chest and hung his head.

Fai opened the door and the first thing he saw was naked skin. He yelped and quickly closed the door. "Yuui? Sorry, didn't know you were taking a shower." He said with the door cracked open.

Yuui yelped as he heard Fai's voice. "N-No. I'm not, don't worry. I-I'm just getting out." He wondered if his shaking voice would give it away. He quickly put his shirt back on.

"Are you okay?" Fai asked after a few moments, he knew when someone was crying after all, having done so enough himself.

Yuui sniffled as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I-I don't know. Maybe."

Opening the door slowly, Fai poked his head inside to look at his twin. He immediately frowned. "What happened?"

With wide eyes, Yuui steeped back. "N-Nothing much just...just those morning blues." He shook his head.

Fai wasn't satisfied with that answer. "...No one said anything to you?"

"S-Said anything about w-what?" Yuui was now not only a bit scared but also a bit confused.

"I don't know what's wrong...so I was asking." Fai replied.

Gulping, Yuui shook his head. "No...no one said anything...it's...something else."

"What?" Fai stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Shakily sighing, Yuui gripped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over his head. His upper body now exposed for his brother to see. Marring scars over his chest, lower shoulder and near his lower stomach. "I...I didn't get out of it exactly in one piece."

Fai couldn't help himself as he reached out to touch the scars. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I...I thought..." Yuui started crying. "I was scared, okay? I didn't want to bring up anything terrible and we were all so happy and I didn't want that to end. I thought that the scars and the silence would the price I pay for the pain that others endured so...I endured it."

Fai lightly rapped the back of Yuui's head with his fist. "Idiot. Seeing this makes me worry and sad, but it won't change things."

Yuui's eyes were clouded but tears still ran down his face. "That's just it. I don't want others to worry about me and I hate seeing them sad. No matter what, I'm reminded of the hell they had endured. They died but I didn't. I should be grateful but I'm scared instead."

"No one is going to die. We're all a lot stronger than we were as children." Fai had felt these same insecurities and still felt them from time to time.

Yuui wanted to believe that. He really did. But his heart was too weighed down by the misery he had experienced. He shook his head.

"I can't make you feel otherwise." Fai started as he watched his brother. "Not that I know what it's like."

Yuui sighed. "I'm glad you don't. If one of us had to be scarred then I'm glad it's me." He glanced at his shirt. "You're even...you're the first person I ever confessed about it-" He then covered his mouth. "Uh...I mean..."

"And Kuro-tan says I'm the stupid one..." Fai shook his head. "Syaoron-kun would like to know too, but I can see why you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Remember the time that we...did that...?" Yuui gulped. "Truth be told it was actually a bit dark inside the room of the hotel with only a dim table lamp. After that I made sure to wear a nightshirt so he...wouldn't see."

"I don't think Syaoron would think you unattractive just because of your scars." Fai argued. He knew if their roles were reversed Kurogane wouldn't have minded them.

"But...he's...and I'm...and those scars..." Yuui was choking his words at that point. "We don't know that for sure." He finally said. "He's growing up after all."

"That doesn't mean anything. If he loves you it wouldn't matter what you looked like." Fai felt almost sorry for his brother and could see himself in Yuui's insecurities

Whatever Yuui was about to say was cut off by a knock of the bathroom door.

"Excuse me." Syaoron's sleepy voice was on the other side. "Is anyone in there?"

Yuui froze up in shock. He couldn't utter a word.

"Did you need to use the bathroom?" Fai asked as he looked over his shoulder to the door.

"Oh Fai." Syaoron responded in slight surprise. "Oh no, I was wondering where Yuui went. He's not on the couch and I checked the kitchen. Do you know if he left or something?"

"He's in here with me." Fai smiled as he tried to sound cheerful.

"Oh good." Syaoron sounded relieved. "That's good. I was worried." He chuckled. "Well, I guess I can wait for him in the kitchen if anything else is fine."

"We'll be out soon~" Fai answered before he turned back to Yuui. "Are you okay?" He asked when he was sure the boy was gone.

"..." Yuui couldn't speak; he couldn't even breathe. He could just stand there can silently cried with tears running down his face.

Stepping forward, Fai cupped his brother's face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. He cooed and tried to comfort his twin, not wanting Yuui to cry over something like this.

"I'm sorry..." Yuui spoke softly. "I'm...sorry..." He hiccupped. "S-Syaoron...oh god..." He then repeated. 'I'm sorry' a few more times; not feeling any better than he was before.

Fai pushed Yuui back and had him sit on the toilet until he calmed down. Fai whispered how things weren't so terrible and how Yuui shouldn't worry. He didn't want the others in the house to be alerted to anything wrong happening.

After a couple of minutes of quiet sobbing, Yuui finally began to quiet down. He rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you...I must be a pain to deal with." He chuckled bitterly.

"No more than Kuro-san." Fai smiled, happy to see Yuui had at least finished crying.

Nodding, Yuui cracked a very small smile. "It's...just hard. Being scared and a vampire. And on top of that me and-" He sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's not so bad, and not nearly as terrible as you make it out to be." If he and Kurogane could live a relatively normal life than his brother could with ease.

"Heh. Maybe not." Yuui agreed to a certain level. "But I can't get my hopes up again. Not until I'm sure that things will be okay from now on."

"Yuui will have to learn then." Fai smiled as he straightened up. "Now if you're done, I'm going to take a shower."

Smiling, Yuui put back on his shirt. "Fine then. I'm going make us some breakfast. Hopefully Syaoron will help me this time." He chuckled as he went for the door.

It didn't take Fai long to shower and when he stepped out of the bathroom and towards his room he could smell food cooking and the sounds of the other couple chatting.

By the time Fai walked in, Kurogane was already up as he was sitting in bed; looking at his cell phone. He looked up and nodded. "Morning."

"Morning." Fai shut the door behind him as he tossed his towel to the floor and walked over to grab something to wear.

Kurogane went back to looking at his phone; his expression indifferent with a slight notion of annoyance.

A little offended Kurogane wasn't staring, Fai shook his head before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He wondered what was so important on the other's phone.

Kurogane quickly flashed a smile before the previous expression set back in. He then sighed. "So...everything okay?"

"So you heard the crying?" Fai asked as he slipped on a pair of pants.

"..." Kurogane looked at Fai with a slight look of guilt. Which he had heard the crying and a bit of something else.

The blonde sighed. "Just don't say anything about it." Walking over he joined Kurogane on the bed.

"Why the hell would I? It's his issue not mine. I don't go blabbing things that aren't my business." Kurogane huffed before looking back on his phone.

"I know, but you let things slip sometimes." Fai sighed as he slumped against Kurogane.

"Noted." Kurogaen stated. As he was pressing buttons with one hand, his other hand landed on top of Fai's head; ruffling the blonde mop a bit.

"What do you do on that phone all the time? The only people you know are in this house." Fai asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the phone screen.

"Got a text from the kid's twin and that Sakura girl. Apparently, they got my number and are texting me." Kurogane was fairly surprised. Then again since Yuui lives with Syaoron who is Syaoran's twin; it shouldn't be that shocking.

"Kuro-bark's more popular than I thought." Who would have thought the werewolf would have enjoyed chatting with anyone, let alone people so much younger than him,

"Well, I can't just ignore the damn messages." Kurogane defended himself.

"I know. You look like a kid texting your friends." Fai mused before he got up, deciding to go and see about breakfast.

"I'm not a damn kid-oh for fuck's sake." Kurogane hated it when Fai got the last word.

At the kitchen, Syaoron was flipping a pancake over the pan.

"Don't rush it." Yuui warned. "Or you might get some pancake on your face."

Syaoron smirked. "And you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Fai had to cover his mouth as he stood just outside the kitchen. Who knew Syaoron could be so suggestive.

"Now now Syaoron." Yuui grinned. "This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk."

"Aw but you love it when I talk like that." Syaoron faked a pout. "Maybe I might say something about the maple syrup later."

"Do that and I'll pour milk over your head." Yuui chuckled.

Syaoron's pout turned a bit sly. "Looking forward to it."

Fai waited a few more seconds before walking in. "Everything smells wonderful. Kuro-tan's texting and should be here shortly."

"Oh, brother." Yuui blinked before smiling. "Glad you can join us. We're having pancakes."

"And I'm helping." Syaoron cheered with a voice of a five year old. "See? I'm a big boy now!" He joked.

Fai chuckled. "Someone's a morning person." He took a seat when he saw they had everything covered and Yuui looked far better.

Placing a pancake on top of the other pancakes, Syaoron gave Yuui a gentle yet playful shove before glancing at Fai. "So, how did you sleep last night? Sorry about passing out before any of you guys."

"You really want to know~?" Fai gave him a playful look, wondering if he should really push their buttons.

Yuui stared at his brother with wide eyes before blushing a bit. Syaoron on the other hand was curious. "Maybe I do." He grinned.

"Well...actually you might be a little too young for me to go into detail." Fai remarked at the challenge.

Syaoron raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Wow, that was fast."

"Not fast enough." Yuui muttered as he was trying to erase a certain image of a mishap that happened a while ago. He coughed. "Now then who wants pancakes?"

"Yuui's just embarrassed because he saw Kuro-sama naked." Fai mused as he took the offered plate and smothered it with the syrup on the table.

Syaoron blinked and looked at Yuui with a priceless expression. "Wait, what?"

Yuui glared at Fai with a bright red face. "Brother! How could you? That was unnecessary and rude!" He didn't think this would be how breakfast start.

"Not rude and you did. Don't worry though Syaoron-kun, I was there too and it was an accident." Fai added before he began eating.

Syaoron digested the information before shrugging and eating. "Ah, so Yuui caught you two in a moment, huh?"

"Apparently he's never stayed at a couple's home before." Fai answered with a grin.

"Apparently not." Syaoron grinned back.

Yuui then stared at the two. He sighed as he threw his hands in the air. "I give up. Pancakes it is." He then got a few and started eating.

"It's a losing battle." Fai joked around a mouthful of food.

"Hey." Kurogane waved as he entered the kitchen; wearing a big black t-shirt and loose pants. "Morning."

"They made pancakes." Fai answered as he tipped his head back to stare up at Kurogane.

"Hm." Kurogane took a few pancakes before taking a seat with the gang.

"Good morning, Kurogane." Yuui greeted Kurogane politely.

Syaoron who was already chewing nodded to the man. "Morninph." He said before continuing eating.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>The four of them ate, chatting and joking here and there, no mention of the twins talk earlier or anything concerning demons came up and Fai was happy for it.<p>

"Here Yuui, I'll take your plate." Syaoron took Yuui's plate and his after the two were full. "I'll put them in the sink for you."

Yuui smiled. "Oh, why thank you Syaoron."

Fai couldn't help but note just how domestic the two acted around each other and wondered if they really would last as long as he hoped they would for Yuui's sake.

Kurogane nudged Fai gently on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered.

"I might have eaten too much, but otherwise I'm fine." He gave his lover a bright smile to prove his point.

Some small part of Kurogane wouldn't believe that but if that's what Fai said the he would trust him on that. The werewolf shrugged. "Fine."

Shaking his head, he knew Kurogane didn't like his answer, but there wasn't much he could do now about it.

"So..." Syaoron started as he sat back down. "Do any of you guys have plans today?"

"We both have the day off." Fai replied, thinking by tomorrow he would have to get used to going back to work.

"Well that's strange." Yuui smiled. "I got some time off too."

And school's closed for awhile. Repairs." Syaoron grinned.

"...That is strange." Fai frowned a little wondering how that could have happened. They all worked separate jobs that had no connection to the other and Syaoron's school closing were rare.

"Yeah, the school's been down for a while." Syaoron continued. "Something...about damage to the cafeteria, some classrooms and the principal's office. They said that some gangs broke in there and started a fight but I don't believe that."

"You don't think..." Fai trailed off, unsure himself.

Yuui's expression turned to shock as he saw where Fai was going with that train of thought. "No...it can't be..."

Kurogane frowned. "Damn..."

Syaoron gulped a bit.

"I had a hunch, but it seems we may be dealing with someone above the demons chasing you." He told his brother with a sigh.

At that statement, Yuui suddenly stood up and walked out of the kitchen; obviously scared a bit.

Syaoron was surprised as the action. "Yuui!" He then sighed when the man was out of view. "Oh man, I bet he thinks it's his fault that it happened."

Apparently his earlier talk hadn't been as effective as Fai had thought. "You'd better go comfort him then."

Syaoron nodded as he stood up and ran out of the room.

Kurogane watched this with a thoughtful look. "Just more and more crap to deal with." He felt sorry for Yuui and was angry about the situation. But what can he do?

"Well it isn't all that surprising. Demons don't usually hunt someone for as long as they have Yuui. Should have realized there was someone pulling the strings behind them." All things considered it could have been worse, they could have figured it out when it was too late.

"Yeah but-" Kurogane's ears perked up a bit before sighing. "Now that we know that something weird is happening; we should have some sort of plan; in case those demons or the 'mastermind' starts to get even more serious."

"Hmm...we may have to pay a visit to Yuuko-san." Fai sighed, knowing how the other felt about the witch, but they needed someone who knew what they were doing.

As if the name itself was poison, Kurogane stuck his tongue out. "Fine but it's for the others' sake not because I want to." He looked away.

"You know how she enjoys your company~" Fai mused, humored by his lover's expression and general distaste for the woman in question.

"Yeah, right. Being with cats is better company then her." Kurogane huffed.

"Aww, you know how I feel about cats." Pouting, Fai pushed his plate to the side, having finished earlier. "If you weren't so against them, we would have a pet or two by now."

Taking Fai's plate and his own, Kurogane scoffed with slight distaste. "You I can handle, people I can handle. Pets I can't. They're high maintenance, needy and hello? Werewolf." He went to the sink. "Animals know what I am more than for you and in public that's a weird thing to see."

"Cats aren't high maintenance and neither are fish. You just give them food every day and they're fine on their own and not all animals are afraid of you, you know." Fai did remember dogs cowering or barking at Kurogane when they walked by and it had been odd, but nothing terrible.

Kurogane shook his head as he started washing the dishes. "It doesn't change much though."

"You'd look really attractive with a kitten or puppy though~" Fai grinned, though his mind was still on the fact that someone was trying to get the four of them either together or separated, which he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Get your head out of that." Kurogane blushed but his head was turned so his face wasn't shown. "And no, I don't."

"Kuro-pon should reconsider~" Fai said as he got up and walked past Kurogane to go into the kitchen. He gave him a wink and smile to push the other's buttons.

Kurogane growled at the vampire. "We're not getting a damn pet, blondie." He declared. "So forget it."

"Mean!" Fai argued as he went to check on his brother

Syaoron sighed as Yuui's head was on his shoulder. The blonde began crying as soon as the new theory came into light. He let the blonde grab him as tightly as he can. Yuui nodded comfort and he'll give him that. The boy held the blonde close to him as the sobbing quieted down. He hummed lowly but softly. Him singing almost always calm Yuui down. He wasn't a singer so how Yuui like his humming was beyond anyone.

Fai paused when he walked onto the scene. "...Yuui...I told you before it's not your fault so don't cry anymore."

Syaoron frowned as he glanced at Yuui. "Yuui, Fai's right. None could be avoided. It happens. Even if you weren't here, it'd happen anyway. So really...it's okay." Yuui opened his eyes and dully nodded. His eyes were glazed over.

Fai knew this was only a quick fix, that Yuui would still feel guilty and think he had all but killed them all. "Now go and sit and relax, you're a guest and you're not doing anymore work while you're here. Kuro-san can do the dishes."

"Hey Yuui." Syaoron slightly smiled. "How about I sing you a song; you know about the mocking bird? You like that one."

Yuui's eyes became a bit clear at the suggestion. "Yeah...I would like that. Please sing for me." Syaoron nodded and began softly singing.

Fai watched them leave, and couldn't help but compare his brother to a child. He was no better of course, but something terrible must have happened to Yuui even after his adoptive family had been killed.

Leaning on the doorway, Kurogane had his eyes closed as he heard Syaoron singing. While it carried some sort of tune, his voice has a bit of a soothing melody, like a mother singing to a child at night. Oh, how he miss those days.

"They say music soothes the savage beast Kuro-love." Fai smiled fondly at the man as he took the dishes from him.

Kurogane nodded in agreement. "I think it's the best treatment sometimes. Maybe not for me but for Yuui, it works."

"I wish he didn't get so guilty over all of this." Sighing there was no helping it for now.

"Something must have happened to him before finding us." Kurogane stated. "I mean...to see him put so much damn baggage on himself."

"Maybe." Fai dumped the dishes in the sink before pouring water.

Kurogane turned as watched as Fai started the dishes. He was thinking about something. His face had a pink tint dusting over it.

Fai was glad he hadn't worn long sleeves as he was nearly elbow deep in sudsy water.

Kurogane then sighed. "I-I'll just...go to the bedroom and...yeah." He then suddenly walked out of the kitchen with a very faint blush on his cheeks.

Once his brain had processed the words, Fai turned to look at the man in confusion as he went. "What?"

Once at the bedroom, Kurogane fell on the bed with a growl. He never would have seen it coming. As he turned his head sideways, he glared at the wall. "Great, now I'm getting a bit sappy from seeing that moment." He wondered if he can sing to Fai as well, sooth him down as Syaoron can for Yuui but there's one problem: He hates singing. Or more so, singing with anyone around. It was embarrassing and not to mention too girly. So how can he?

Fai left the dishes, they needed to soak anyways, and ventured into the bedroom. It seemed Syaoron had done his part in calming Yuui from what he'd seen as he passed. "...Did you just proposition me earlier?"

"..." Kurogane just turned around so his back was showing to Fai. That way it wouldn't be obvious how embarrassed he is.

"If you wanted sex, which is a little odd right now, you could have said so." Fai walked over to him with a smile

"...It's not that." 'Though it'd be better then I'm thinking right about now.' Kurogane added mentally. "It's...something else...so...just forget about it..."

"Don't start that up again." Fai chided. "If you don't want to say that's fine, but you know you can tell me."

Kurogane sighed as he faced the vampire. He sat up on the bed. "Come here for a sec."

Curious, Fai did as asked and took a seat beside Kurogane. "Alright, now what is it?"

Gulping, Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai's waist; pulled him close...and started to sing. It was soft at first since it was very embarrassing to start with but he tried. It was song that his mother sang to him at night. It was in Japanese as he didn't care. He closed his eyes and let the song run smoothly.

Fai was taken aback by the gesture. He had only heard the man sing a handful of times when in the shower. Kurogane had a deep voice and when he sang it sounded lovely. So Fai rested against him and listened.

The werewolf continued singing as he took Fai's silence and cuddling as a sing to keep going. While he was keeping a calm and cool demeanor, there was no denying the rapid beating of his heart hitting on his rib cage.

Fai was content to listen, not wanting to disturb Kurogane and make him stop. It was a rare treat and he wasn't going to stop.

After a few minutes of singing, Kurogane slowed his voice down until he was finished. He then sighed; waiting.

Reaching up, Fai gave him a chaste kiss. "That was really good. You should sing to me more."

Opening his eyes, Kurogane gave Fai a tiny smile. "I was crap, blondie. I just did it because...you deserve it."

"I thought it was sexy." Fai kissed him again.

Kurogane grinned as he kissed Fai back. "I give my best for you, blondie. Don't forget that."

"And I appreciate it." He smiled.

The werewolf hugged the vampire as gently as he could; knowing that his heart was still beating fast.

"I can hear your blood flowing. No need to be embarrassed around me." Fai told him suddenly as he let Kurogane do whatever he wanted.

Dropping his head on Fai's shoulder, Kurogane cursed his soft side. "Damn it."

"I love it, don't worry." Fai hugged Kurogane, happy that he had met the werewolf.

Chuckling a bit, Kurogane placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's neck. Seconds later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Fai told whoever it was as he pulled out of the hug.

Syaoron opened the door and smiled a bit nervously. "Hey." He walked in the room a bit.

"What is it?" He asked, hoping it wasn't something bad,

"Well, for one, Yuui's getting better." Syaoron smiled.

"But...?" Kurogane pressed on.

"But..." Syaoron chuckled. "He was wondering...if you guys want to go out to eat later. At a restaurant or a cafe, doesn't matter. I think he wants a bit of fresh air and stuff."

"That's fine. Kuro-sama needs a bath and some clothes on, but we can." Fai smiled, thinking he needed to get out of the apartment.

"Yeah." Kurogane ignored what Fai said. "We'll be ready."

"Thanks." As Syaoron as at the door, he sighed. "...Do...do you think...it can really be demons trashing my school to get to Yuui or something?"

"We won't know until we investigate." Fai informed, they would visit Yuuko tomorrow

"Right." Syaoron put up a grin. "I'll tell Yuui and we'll be right back." With that he left.

Nodded the blonde got up. "Alright bath time for Kuro-wolfie~"

"Fine." Kurogane stood up and took a towel. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

Chuckling Fai went to grab him some fresh clothes.

Taking off his shirt, Kurogane went to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the bathtub.

Before long the four of them were walking down the street together. Luckily it wasn't too bright outside for the twins, but the still wore long sleeves and pants to cover their skin.

Kurogane was idly listening to Syaoron going on about his days at school and such. It was a while since the man has listened to anyone other than Fai. It was...oddly refreshing. Yuui on the other hand was very quiet as he was walking along with Fai. He was feeling a bit better but it was like he lost his voice along the way.

"Did you have a place in mind?" Trying to strike up a conversation, he didn't want Yuui feeling isolated.

"Oh!" Syaoron said as he turned to look at Fai. "I heard there's a nice little Chinese restaurant just a few blocks away."

Kurogane shrugged. "Whatever; as long as I get to eat."

"Kuro-tan's always ravenous." Fai chuckled as he looped his arm with his brother's.

Yuui let Fai do the arm wrap with an uneasy smile.

"Chinese it is." Syaoron grinned.

The restaurant was small and cozy, filled to the brim with tables and chairs. When they sat, Fai scanned over the menu unsure of what would be best and asking Yuui about the dishes he didn't know.

Yuui answered Fai's various questions but not saying any more. Kurogane and Syaoron were still talking (more like Syaoron talking and Kurogane just throwing in a few words) as they viewed the menus as well.

When Fai had finally settled on a few things to try the four of them ordered and tried to chat while they waited.

"So believe or not, our dad was an archeologist. The man was always on the move; searching high and low for new things to discover. It's a pain when he comes back every once in a while." Syaoron chuckled.

Kurogane huffed. "I hate to say that I'm like him. I get a bit restless when I don't move enough."

Yuui idly nodded; barely paying attention. "..."

"That sounds fascinating...he must have a vast knowledge on folklore and mythology." Fai mused, wondering if maybe the twins had been taught some from their father.

"He did." Syaoron nodded. "He had these books and notes about them. Though...we uh...never touched them."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Yuui gave Fai a knowing look before looking back at the table.

"It might be useful, but then again they could just be about research." Shrugged the vampire just as two waiters came to give them their orders.

Syaoron nodded a bit sadly. "I'll...see what we can do." He and Yuui exchanged looks before the blonde looked away.

Lunch was uneventful and Fai wished it had been better. Yuui was still too quiet and he didn't know what to do.

Syaoron's mood was only dampened just a bit but it didn't stop him from talking to the gang as they were walking to the park.

"I should have brought Kuro-myu's leash." Fai pouted jokingly as they passed under trees.

"How many times do I have to say it, blondie? I'm not a dog!" Kurogane growled. That got a chuckle out of Syaoron and a very small smile out of Yuui.

"No, but I did get a ticket because of it once." He argued as they wandered further into the woods.

"Not my fault people get too curious for their own good." Kurogane huffed. Yuui chuckled a bit at that which made Syaoron grin.

"When you decide to turn into your basic form we should at least give you a collar so people don't think you're a stray." Fai continued once he heard Yuui enjoying himself.

"Yeah, you'd really like that, wouldn't you?" Kurogane smirked as he heard Syaoron snickering.

Yuui blushed but still had a small smile.

"Maybe even tags to show you don't have rabies and for you to find your way back home~" Fai teased as he leaned towards Kurogane and poked his cheek.

"Haha. Real funny, blondie." Then Kurogane muttered about Fai getting lost in a swam of vampire fanatics who are caught up in crazy literature nowadays. To which Syaoron heard and held back a laugh.

"That was on Halloween and doesn't really count." He argued as they made their way deeper into the park.

"As hell it didn't." Kurogane stated.

"Not that same." Fai smiled and patted Kurogane's head.

"Tell that to the fanatics." Kurogane tightly smirked.

Yuui then looked at the surroundings. "A-Are you sure we should be going deeper into the park?"

Fai looked around, he hadn't noticed. "Got caught up talking, we can head back." Kurogane had seen a demon here, but it had been at night.

"N-No. It's fine." Yuui waved his hands a bit. "I was...just saying is all."

Sensing Yuui's distress, Syaoron went by his side and held his hand gently; lacing their fingers together. "It's okay. You're not alone. We're here with you."

"Yes and you're not weak either." Fai scolded. His brother was just as capable as any of them were.

Kurogane can see that Yuui was still inside of himself and sighed. "If you really have a problem with this then say it. There's nothing wrong with it."

Yuui nodded. "C-Can we sit somewhere then?"

Fai nodded and with a grin pulled his brother to a bench. "Oh, I wish I had brought some bread, we could feed the pigeons."

"Screw that, if they come I'll just chase them off." Kurogane scoffed as he sat next to Syaoron.

"You do like chasing small animals." He countered, remembering the rabbit from a couple of weeks ago.

Syaoron tried his best not to laugh at the image of a grown man or rather a werewolf chasing animals around the park.

Yuui smiled a bit but still felt a bit uneasy.

"I should really get you some toys for when you change." Fai remarked, thinking in a way he could have a pet and Kurogane wouldn't complain too much.

"Don't even start." Kurogane warned.

"Anyway..." Syaoron calmly interrupted. "So...how about this weather?"

Fai laughed. "Wish it wasn't still sunny out."

"Sunny days are alright." Yuui muttered. "It's nice to look at but seeing as being a vampire and all..."

"It tends to not be the best." Fai finished with a sheepish look.

Syaoron nodded. "I guess everyone has their favorite weather."

Kurogane agreed.

They sat chatting, Fai trying to get his brother to relax, for awhile longer. The four of them enjoying the park and the light breeze.

Feeling a bit less uneasy, Yuui closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing his face. "I missed this; the feeling of tranquility,."

"It's nice." Fai added. "Once all of this blows over, things will be better."

"...Probably." Yuui muttered. He still felt a bit pessimistic over the whole thing.

"Don't be such a downer. Things are already good aren't they? Even after what happened before."

Turning his head away, Yuui can only sigh. "Sorry, things never seem to go well for long in any place I went to." Syaoron was overhearing what Yuui said and had a small frown.

"I felt the same. I was always unlucky and unwanted." Fai smiled softly.

Opening one eye, Yuui glanced at Fai a sad smile. "Yeah...unlucky."

"But after I met Kuro-rin I didn't feel that way and things have been great. So don't think the same isn't happening to you." He argued, Yuui was lucky he had more than Fai had and now he had someone to share his life with.

"..." Standing up, Yuui stretched. "You're right about that..." He then spotted a swing set not too far from there. "I'm going to swing a bit."

Chuckling Fai shooed his brother off. "Have fun~!"

As Yuui went to the swing set, Syaoron walked around the bench with a thoughtful look. "I worry about him sometimes."

"I can see why." Fai responded. If he were a handful, his brother no doubt was as well.

"He means well I know." Syaoron continued with a smile. "He's cute, sweet and a has good heart." He then sighed. "But maybe he's been hurt so many times that maybe that good heart gets wounded up to the point that...he can't trust a good thing when it comes...because the bad things are too overwhelming to see."

"Believe me, he'll see eventually." Fai pattd the boy's shoulder.

"I know." Syaoron nodded. "And I'll wait forever for him. I promised him that."

"He's lucky." Fai smiled knowingly.

~Later~

Swinging a bit, Kurogane hopped from one bar to another with ease. It wasn't that much different he supposed; he climb trees as a kid.

"See it's not that high up and you made it." Fai gave him a kiss once Kurogane was sitting next to him.

"I guess so." The werewolf nodded. "Never had fun like that in a while."

"See? I told you." Fai laughed, kicking his legs lazily.

"Hmm." Kurogane planted a kiss on Fai's forehead.

"This is nice." While his leg still ached he was able to move around almost normally and the fresh air really did help.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurogane can see that Fai's leg was almost back to normal. Maybe it was good to have him play around; move around a bit.

"I just wish Yuui would get out of the mood he's been in since I fought that demon." Fai remarked as he stared out across the park.

"He's worried. We all are." Kurogane stated. "While I think he's a bit pessimistic even for him but he's not pretending that everything's alright because it's not; not completely. And after what Syaoron said about the school, I'd be surprised if he didn't react the way he did."

"Tomorrow whenever you're free we're going to pay a visit to Yuuko to see if we can find anything out." Fai told the other then, determined to get things settled.

"...I'll try to come as early as the afternoon." Kurogane decided. "God knows they still think I work too hard anyways." He then glanced at Fai with a bit of worry.

"You do work a lot." The blonde offered Kurogane a small smile, wanting him to feel better.

"Yeah I do." Kurogane reluctantly agreed. "But with you, it makes it a bit better."

"We provide for each other, if you were to work a little less I wouldn't mind." Fai mused, as it were they spent time together, but with their conflicting schedules and what they were it was diffcult to be awake and with each other often.

Nodding, Kurogane sighed. "I know. Guess I'm an overachiever." He crossed his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~Some time later~<p>

When Kurogane had had a break, Fai had met up with them and the two of them travelled down one of the many streets downtown. It took them several minutes through the less populated areas of the city until they arrived at an old two story building that had been built sometime during the Victorian era by the looks of it. When they had stepped inside and the bell chimed over the door they were greeted to lush surroundings.

Exotic plants and empty birdcages with odd pieces of furniture and other things strewn about made the place seem almost cluttered. "Welcome to Ms. Yuuko's Boutique!" Two girls chimed in unison as they bowed. "Would you let Yuuko-san know we're here?" It was a formality, Fai knew.

The girls nodded and smiled as they clasped each other in unison. "Of course! One moment please!" And they ran off to get the woman. "Ugh. Only seconds being here and already I want to throw myself onto oncoming traffic." Kurogane muttered; stating his obvious distaste.

"It's not that bad." Incense burned strongly in the room as he stared at the numerous glass shelves were the store owner sold whatever came her way.

Looking around the store, Kurogane was bombarded by different smells coming either from candles, lighting sticks or other things that he really doesn't want to know. Sniffling, Kurogane frowned. He just wanted to get this over with so he can go home.

"Ah, I see my favorite odd couple has deemed to pay me a visit." An amused voice uttered as a tall and lanky woman emerged from behind the front counter. She smiled leisurely as a thin tobacco pipe hung limply in one hand while she wore a flowing dress patterned with lotus flowers.

"We need some information." Fai added once she had made her entrance.

"I imagine that you do." Yuuko's smile didn't falter. She took a drag from her pipe and blew a smoke out of her mouth very calmly. "You wouldn't be here unless you needed something from me and judging by the wolfman's face; it's very serious."

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Demons have been spotted as I'm sure you know already and I was attacked by one. I managed to kill it though. We want to know who is leading them." Fai asked. They had to get to the bottom of this and soon.

Leaning back, Yuuko's smile turned into a thoughtful look. "Demons you say. Yes...I have heard something about that. A lot in fact."

"Alright then spit it out." Kurogane impatiently said. "What is it?"

"I don't just give help for free."

Fai produced a bottle of liquor for her, it had cost them a pretty penny, but it would be worth it.

Yuuko examined it with a smile and curt nod. "This will at least get you a little. There is a master behind them, they're hunting for two who are lost, who have no memories of a time before..." She muttered as Fai listened in confusion. He had known most of that already. "It's what you don't know about yourself that's the key. Figure that out and you'll find your way."

Kurogane glanced at Fai who was a bit confused; but what was he confused on he didn't know. With that bit of info, it was hard to tell. "So we know that there 'is' someone leading those demons. While that's not exactly good news, it's a start." Kurogane supposed.

"I can't give you a name...I don't think you have a price for that. Trace your way back and you will understand. I'm afraid you four need to hurry, time is running out." Yuuko said before taking a long drag from her pipe.

The werewolf's eyes lit up. Four of them? Wasn't too surprising since with she had information that no one else had but still...

Fai needed to talk to Yuui now, see if he remembered anything from before they had been separated. "There's nothing else you can help us with?" "Not for this price, no."

Sighing, Kurogane nodded. "Fine. We'll find the rest." He glanced at Fai. "Anything else you want to say?"

Shaking his head, Fai smiled. "We'll be going, if I need anything else I know where to come to."

"Do come back for tea sometime, Watanuki-kun is a wonderful chef when you get past his outbursts."

_'He wouldn't need to have them if a certain lazy witch do the cooking and cleaning every once in a while.'_ Kurogane thought as the two walked through the store and into the outside world once again.

"You head back to work, I'll go hunt Yuui down." Fai said once they were far enough away from the boutique.

"Are you sure?" Kurogane found himself asking.

"Yes. I'll be okay. It's the middle of the day and I'll hurry." It was cute when he worried, but the blonde couldn't think about that right now.

"I'll be back home in a few hours. Promise me you'll be in one piece when I come back." Kurogane responded with slight concern.

"I promise." Fai leaned up to give Kurogane a quick kiss before pulling away. "I'll bring dinner home with me." He smiled before parting.

"Good...well...see ya..." Kurogane started walking away; giving Fai a weak wave before going down the sidewalk and back to work.

Fai walked, feeling anxious and confused as he headed out to the small place Yuui was working at now. He went over Yuuko's words, trying to pick them apart for any hidden meanings. Maybe they knew who was after Yuui?

~Meanwhile~

"Okay, take a ten minute break Yuui. Then you just have a couple more hours before your shift ends."

"Yes, thank you." Yuui walked out of cafe and leaned on the wall. He rubbed the back of his head as he searched for something in his pocket. As he pulled out a cigarette and lighting it up; he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. The last few days were stressful; on the emotional part. He didn't know how more he can take. He wanted to be happy and just be with people who cared for him but what with things happening recently, he wondered if coming here was just a big mistake.

When Fai had walked through the front of the store and been directed outside he had been a little confused as usually Yuui sat out front enjoying a drink. "I'm surprised to find you back here, I didn't know you smoked either." Fai replied as he walked up behind his twin with a soft smile.

Jumping a bit, Yuui took out his stick and coughed. "Oh brother...didn't notice you there for a sec." He then stared at the cigarette. "Yeah...I don't really smoke unless I'm very stress about something. I try not to make a habit of it. Besides I live with minors now; have to cut something back."

"It's not a problem." He waved in dismissal. "Kuro-tan and I paid a visit to Yuuko today...she validated a couple of things and gave me a lead."

At that Yuui's eyes lit up in interest. "Really? What did she say?"

"That we had to go back to our childhood to figure this out. The person behind the demons after you is connected with the past somehow." Fai told him, his brain racking over faded memories.

At that, Yuui sadly nodded. "I see. Well...I really don't remember much before my adopted parents. It's a bit blurry." He rubbed his head as he took a drag from his cigarette. He blew out some smoke. "Besides that what written in that journal before, I have little to nothing about it. All I can see where shapes and colors; the only clear thing was hearing voices but even then it wasn't helpful."

"Maybe we should pay the place a visit? It wouldn't hurt...we have to find something." Fai frowned, trying to think of something, anything that would help.

"I don't know. I've been there before and it didn't ring any bells except that it was a ruin." Yuui pointed out.

"Did you try to find anything or just walk around? Maybe there's someone who knew our parents there? Or a journal, something?" Fai had never thought about his past, he had always been unwanted, but then he had learned Yuui's side of the story and know he wanted to know.

"I was trying to find something. But there wasn't anyone I can talk to about the battle. In the end, I did found this." Reaching into his pocket; he took out small bracelet with a bright sapphire stone in the middle. "It was one of the few things that weren't completely destroyed. Yeah, it has a few dents but other than that, it's in good shape. I keep this as a good luck charm of sorts." He held it out to Fai. "Here."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Fai asked as he held the bracelet up to the light. His eyes narrowed as the sun made the stone glitter.

"Well, I thought it wasn't important because unless that jewelry is some mystical book holder; it's practically nothing and I only have it when I really need that luck." Yuui shrugged as he smoked the rest of his cigarette before rubbing it out on the wall.

"...This belonged to our mother didn't it?" Fai asked as his eyes left the bracelet and went to his brother.

If the cigarette was still in Yuui's mouth, it would have fallen out. "...what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it does." Fai could almost see her thin wrist and the bracelet hanging there, looking ready to slip over her hand at any moment.

Walking up to Fai, Yuui geld out a hand and lightly touched it. He was starting to see a woman wearing that bracelet and she was smiling. He shook his head. "I don't understand. If this...is what you say it is...then..."

"There could be more." He smiled, happy that there was at least this small clue.

"...More?" Yuui asked; not sure if he should be happy or afraid of that.

"Hey Yuui!" A voice called out. "Break's over, get back to work!"

"Oh right! On my way!" Yuui then shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but I should get back. I'll be done in just a couple of hours if you're still around."

"I'll be home. You can stop by." Fai added quickly before they separated and Yuui went back inside. Sighing he stuffed the bracelet into his pocket before heading out to a fast food place to pick something up.

Later into the evening, Kurogane was walking a bit fast back home. The air was starting to cool, the street lights were coming on and bustling noise of the night was starting to emerge. Oh how he just wanted to go home. At the front door, Kurogane took out the keys and opened it; entering inside. "Hello, anyone there?" He called out.

"Kitchen!" Fai called as he was busy setting boxes out. He had opted for pizza and other junk food for the four of them and bought more than enough for them.

Taking off his jacket and shoes, Kurogane ventured through the home and into the kitchen where he was slightly surprised to see a huge amount of food. "We're having them over again, huh?"

"I didn't get to talk to Yuui as long as I had wanted." Fai explained. "Why, you wanted meal to yourself or something?" He asked with a teasing grin on his lips as he walked over to Kurogane.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane leaned over and gave Fai a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Even if that was the case, there are more important things right now. Maybe later though." He smirked.

"I'll hold you to that. Now go and eat, I'm sure you're hungry." He pushed Kurogane to the table before he went back to the counter to grab some napkins and forks.

Sighing, Kurogane looked at what was there to eat. "Meh, I guess I'll start with the pizza." He grabbed a slice as his phone rang. Frowning, he checked to see who was texting him. He saw the message and nodded before closing it.

"Yuui?" Fai asked as he sat down and spooned out some pasta onto his plate. He might have overdone it with the food, but at least they would have leftovers.

"Syaoron." Kurogane answered. "He told me that they're coming and that he's bringing some desserts that Yuui made." He made a gagging noise.

"You like bitter sweets like tiramisu." The vampire added as he pointed his fork at Kurogane.

"Doubt he'll bring some." Kurogane retorted. He then started munching on a slice of Pizza.

Yuui and Syaoron let themselves in, being over so many times to be comfortable with it. Syaoron stared for a moment at all the food laid out on the table before he settled a bag on the counter behind them. "Kurogane-san said you were buying food, but I didn't think you'd get this much..." He wondered how the vampire had carried it all.

Yuui chuckled. "Well I guess so much food is better than no food at all." He then walked to the table and sat down. "Come on, Syaoron." Syaoron shrugged and smiled before taking a seat at the table.

Before Fai forgot he dug into his pocket and produced the bracelet. "Here, you should keep it."

"Oh the bracelet!" Yuui smiled as he grabbed it. "Thank you. I was in a bit of a rush, I nearly forgot."

"Bracelet?" Kurogane and Syaoron said in unison.

"Our mother's." Fai explained simply before he went back to eating.

Syaoron gave a look to Yuui before his took his phone and started texting. Yuui felt his phone vibrate before checking his phone. He glanced at Syaoron before texting back to him. This went on for a few minutes. All the while Kurogane looking back and forth at the two.

"I suggested earlier that Yuui and I go back to our old house...try and find anything that could tell us why demons are after us." Fai told his boyfriend, wanting his opinion on the matter.

Kurogane tore his eyes from the texting pair. "If you think it would help in anyway then go for it. It's better than doing nothing and waiting for those demons to come for us before we get to find out more."

"Then Yuui and I will leave as soon as possible." They couldn't wait any longer, it was giving whoever was after them too much time to set down all his plans.

Closing his cell phone, Yuui nodded. "I'll try to get some time off from the cafe. It's be hard but it's not impossible." Syaoron looked away as he closed his cell phone.

"We would only be gone a few days, week at the very most." Fai explained.

"Yeah but you two have to take certain things into consideration." Syaoron spoke up. "One would be the demons; who's to say that they might be following you guys when we least expect it. If there really is someone pulling the strings then nothing should be taken lightly. Also, there might be hunters, vengeful beings and natural disasters." He crossed his arms. "I may be human but even you guys should be cautious." "..." Yuui stared at the boy before him. "W-Well...you do have a point." Kurogane snorted as he finished off another helping of food.

"We'll use that stuff Yuui makes; we won't be noticed by them. We can sneak off." Fai answered.

"Oh yes. I forgot." Yuui smiled. "I should make some after this; enough for a week or so."

"See? We'll go unnoticed by most and as for hunters I've dealt with their kind before." Fai chuckled before taking a rather large bite off a bread stick.

"..." Syaoron felt a bit uneasy about the whole thing though. It could just be some sort of paranoia from knowing he won't see Yuui for a while...or maybe...it was the fact that he was a bit scared for him. Of course he knew that Yuui was a vampire and so was Fai and they can handle themselves. But he couldn't help but feel a little worried. But there was nothing else he can do.

With things settled the four of them chatted happily about their days and ate until the mere thought of more food made them a little queasy.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Syaoron said as he went out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Once at the bathroom, he spotted the mirror and saw his reflection. "Man, either I'm not getting enough sleep or this is worrying me more than it should." He then turned on the sink and started washing his face; hoping that the water running down his face was just that.

The twins continued to talk about their trip and make plans, Fai would have to call off work as well, not to mention dip into his and Kurogane's savings.

As the twins were talking, Kurogane noticed that Syaoron has yet to come back. "Hey, I'll be right back." He announced before walking out of the kitchen. As he went down the hallway; his ears caught a few sounds of what may be sobbing. Walking up to the bathroom door; Kurogane knocked lightly. "Oi, kid; you alright?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Syaoron replied before he turned the faucet one to clean his face again. He could let Yuui do this, he knew the blonde needed to do it, but he was still worried.

Leaning on the opposite wall facing the door, Kurogane crossed his arms and waited for the boy to come out. As the bathroom door opened, he huffed. "You've been in there a while. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous about them going out." He looked sheepish; embarrassed he had been caught crying.

Nodded, Kurogane walked up to the boy and patted him lightly on the head. "Yeah, I know. It's no walk in the park for me either. No doubt I won't get much sleep when the moron's gone but I trust him and hope that he comes back in one piece. You can do the same; it won't be easy but it's better than beating yourself up about it. And if you feel like ranting; call me because then I'll rant back at you." Kurogane lightly joked; letting a very small smile grace his lips.

He nodded. "Thank you." It made Syaoron feel a little better about everything.

"Come on kid." The werewolf placed a hand on the boy's shoulder; leading him down the hallway. "Let's get back; I think the blondes are starting to miss us." He rolled his eyes.

They found them clearing the table, working in synch as if they had been doing it for years instead of only a few months.

Kurogane blinked as Syaoron stared. Well this was something new.

"You two look like you just walked in on us kissing." Fai remarked when he had spotted the two staring.

Kurogane gaped a few times before shaking his head and growling at the vampire. "Don't say that. We're just a bit...shock is all."

"Yep." Syaoron nodded. "You guys are starting to act like twins more and more each day; it's nice."

"I suppose we are." Smiling, it was strange to think they had been strangers less than a year ago.

Yuui found himself smiling as well. "Yeah...we are." He felt a bit happy at that. "But then again you should know; right Syaoron?"

Grinning, Syaoron swayed a bit back and forth on his feet. "Maybe..."

"Come, we'll have some of the dessert Yuui brought." Fai motioned for them to sit, knowing Kurogane would protest.

As predicted, Kurogane groaned. "I'll pass on dessert."

"Hmm?" Syaoron raised an eyebrow. "But dessert is not all that bad besides, Yuui made a variation of sweets. There's chocolate cake, crepes, cream puffs and some tiramisu."

"Some of the cream puffs aren't too sweet either." Fai remarked as his smile widened.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane knew that there wasn't a way out of the argument. Sighing, he glanced at Syaoron. "I'll take some Tiramisu."

"Sure." Syaoron nodded before serving the man.

"See, it's not so bad." They had at least let their food from before digest or else Fai didn't think any of them could eat again. Fai sampled each of his brother's creations, enjoying each.

"If I knew how much food we had, I probably wouldn't make so many desserts." Yuui chuckled.

"It's fine, we can stick them in the fridge." Fai remarked as he tried to get Kurogane to sample a crepe.

As the werewolf was sampling the crepe (much to his dismay), Syaoron tore off a bit of Tiramisu with his fork and waved it around Yuui's face. "Here, take a little."

Blushing, Yuui leaned forward and took a bite from the fork. He coughed before he swallowed. "T-Thank you. I almost forgot how it tasted for second."

Syaoron just grinned.

Fai smiled as the others tried to mimic him. It was cute. "This is all really good Yuui."

"Thank you." Yuui's blush went down a bit. "I wasn't sure what to bring and I thought you all would be sick of cakes at this point."

"I never get sick of Yuui's food." Syaoron stated with a dreamy smile.

Fai chuckled. "Well not all of this is cake, so I think it'll be okay."

Kurogane held back a comment; finishing his dessert. "I'm done."

"That was quick." Fai remarked as he watched Kurogane gather his plate and fork.

"I guess that man really likes Tiramisu." Syaoron commented.

"Hm..." Yuui was in a bit of a thought. "Maybe I should make some more often."

"We don't want Kuro-pup to get a tummy now, but every once and a while might not be so bad." Fai gathered up his own dishes to put them in the sink with the rest

Syaoron covered his mouth to hold back his laughter as the image came to mind.

Yuui shook his head. "So...anything else we need to discuss?"

"Not that I can think of, we've covered everything. The only thing that needs to be figured out if getting work off and finding a way there." Fai explained as he gave a grin over to Kurogane.

"Well...I can find an airline to go there or maybe a train." Yuui answered. "Whatever can get there faster and cheaper."

"I'll help you on that." Syaoron piped up. "Plus while you're gone, I can try and search for any documents that my late father had. Hopefully make the trip a bit easier on you."

Fai let the couple discuss plans as he dumped the dishes in the sink for later. "...Either is fine. We'll need to make hotel preparations too."

"No problem. I'll go on the home computer once we leave." Yuui smiled. "Who would have thought that the internet can do a lot for the common person?"

Syaoron glanced at Fai. "You can tell that he had to adapt to some things before he met you." He smiled.

"It sounds like he's been living like an old man." Fai chimed in. They were old of course, but not old enough to be unable to learn.

"Actually more like child who saw a electronic store for the first time." Syaoron grinned. "But he adapted quickly."

"I'm a little surprised he isn't a couch potato then." Fai could only imagine if Yuui got hooked on a television show or vide game.

"..." Syaoron glanced at Yuui. "I blame myself for that. Luckily, he bounces back quick."

Kurogane yawned. "Okay, well if we're done talking, I'm about to hit the hay."

"I guess you're right, we should all get some sleep while we can." Fai remarked as he watched Kurogane stretch. He had been awfully quiet tonight and he wondered why.

"Okay, then we should get going." Yuui stood up from the table. "I'll make some preparations with the transportation and the hotel. I'll let you know when they are done." He then gestured Syaoron. "Let's go."

"Sure. Night Fai, Kurogane." Syaoron slightly bowed as he was leaving with Yuui.

"Goodnight brother, Kurogane." Yuui added before the pair left.

"Night." Kurogane responded before heading to the bedroom.

Fai cleaned up after they had left, taking only minutes, before he left to join Kurogane. "You were terribly quiet tonight. Something bothering you?" He asked while he changed clothes.

Wearing a t-shirt and a pair of loose pants, Kurogane sighed as his head was on the pillows. "Not really." He didn't want to say.

Slipping into bed with his boyfriend, Fai hugged him from behind. "Is this about me leaving?"

"...Maybe." Kurogane answered. He didn't want to be selfish about it. This was about Fai and Yuui finding more about their past and that's a good thing. But a part of him hate to see the blonde go for more than a few days.

"It's alright. I'll call you everyday if it helps." Fai replied before he pressed a kiss against Kurogane's shoulder.

"I know you would." Kurogane sighed; trying not to be too obvious in liking the kiss on his shoulder. "I'm just going to...miss you...when you leave. Damn, I'm getting too soft." He turned his head away.

"Then while I'm gone you can toughen up." Fai smiled and pressed another kiss against corded muscle. "Before I leave you could show me how much you're going to miss me~"

Letting that statement sink in, Kurogane smirked a bit before facing Fai. "I guess I can muster up some energy for that." He then gave a chaste kiss on Fai's lips.

"We should be leaving in a day or so, so you'd better save up all the energy you have." Fai said as he touched under Kurogane's chin with the tips of his fingers. He gave the werewolf another kiss before he pulled away and smiled.

With a smile, Kurogane's skin tingled a bit from Fai's fingers. "Will do."

"No, don't you go worrying like everyone else. You're supposed to be the smart one aren't you?" He would miss Kurogane terribly as they hadn't been separated in such a long time.

"That's odd. You called me smart." Kurogane replied with a note of surprise. "And don't fret. I'll try to keep things calm and cool on this end. You just focus on the trip."

"You're always calling me an idiot." He shrugged before settling against Kurogane.

"Yeah but this is different." Kurogane lay down next to Fai. "Anyway, I just hope you and Yuui will find more from where you're going. Anything would be good."

"I do too." It hadn't really sunk in yet that he would be leaving to try and find something about the family he couldn't even remember.

Yawning, Kurogane settled against the pillows. "It must suck though...not remembering parts of your life. Like some ripped film in some camera; pictures blurred or distorted. Must be hard."

"I got used to it. You know I was alone as a child...I didn't have anyone." He explained as he closed his eyes. "It was just something that happened."

Blinking, Kurogane held Fai as close as he could. "You got used to it...that doesn't mean that you like it one bit. You didn't anyone and...I sometimes wish I knew you before...as weird as that sounds...I do."

"I know and it's sweet." Things might not have been so bad had he met Kurogane when he was a child, but now he was happy so he couldn't complain.

Letting himself smile softly, Kurogane was starting to imagine a younger him meeting a younger Fai for the first time. Placing a kiss on top of Fai's head, he sighed in content.

Glad that at least now Kurogane wasn't stressing about his leaving, Fai settled in for sleep. He had a feeling he would need it.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurogane first to get up and freshen himself for the day. He started making breakfast for the two; knowing that Fai would be up at some point. Checking his cell phone, Kurogane wanted to see if there was any unread messages. There was one. He opened it and read it. He nodded. "Damn, Yuui and the kid work fast."<p>

Fai slept through most of the morning, his breakfast already made and starting to cool. He wasn't a morning person by any means and usually had to be woken up.

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning up his plate, Kurogane went to the living room to relax a bit while he was texting Yuui. He was deep in thought about the situation. While he wasn't too worried about the trip; in the back of his mind; he had a feeling that being calm and cool won't work too well. Probably because of the demons lurking in the city. The sooner the twins leave the better; against his own feelings though.

Fai had stayed up later than usual the night before, his mind racing with thoughts on what his home looked like and what he mind find under the rubble there. He should have asked Yuui for more details, but he hadn't thought to. Now he slept on, cocooned in blankets and stretched across the bed.

Getting ready for work, Kurogane went back to the bedroom to see Fai only to notice that the blonde was still sleeping. He sighed. "And he's concern about me." Kurogane whispered. He slowly walked over the bed and softly gave Fai a kiss on the head. "I'll be back later this evening; okay?" He didn't know if Fai heard it or not. Smiling a bit, he tip-toed out of the bedroom; closing the door behind him.

Fai didn't wake until an hour later, feeling dazed and still half asleep. Figuring Kurogane was either in the living room or out, the blonde decided to at least get out of bed.

A little while later, Fai was in a causal outfit; shirt and pants as he head towards the kitchen. There; he spotted the plate of breakfast; now a bit cold from being out for a while.

He ate it none the less, not wanting to be wasteful. It seemed Kurogane wasn't home. Digging through the house the vampire eventually came across his cell phone to text his wayward boyfriend.

A few minutes went by before Kurogane replied; letting him know what was going on while putting in a few choice words for measure.

He replied asking when Kurogane would be home and what he was doing. He knew the other didn't have work so it was odd for him to be out.

Kurogane replied saying that he did go to work but only to talk about something to his boss; afterwards, he would be shopping for essentials for Fai on the trip.

Fai left him to it, thinking Kurogane was a mother hen and he would tell him as much when he came home. Flopping onto the couch, the vampire decided to watch some television in the mean time.

A couple hours have passed before there was a knock on the door. It was getting into the afternoon and nothing interesting had happened; other then mundane reality shows.

Since Kurogane wasn't home to answer the door it left Fai to do it. Lazily he rolled off the couch and headed towards the door.

As the door opened, it was Syaoron who was holding a takeout box in one hand and a few papers in another. "Good afternoon." He smiled.

"Hello, you're out preparing for our trip too?" Fai mused as he let the boy in.

"In a way, yes." Syaoron chuckled as he stepped inside. "I was entrusted to give you some papers since Yuui's still at the cafe until later." He handed them out to the vampire. "I would have come by earlier but apparently my friends and lil bro wanted to see a movie...and well...it didn't exactly keep my attention for long."

"It's fine. Were you here to just drop these off then?" He asked, wondering if his friends were looking for the boy,

"Actually I just got back from home after Syaoran left for Sakura's house. She wasn't feeling well and her...ugh...brother wasn't there so Syaoran volunteered." Syaoron shrugged. "So I'm free."

"I'll get you something to drink then. Have a seat, remotes on the table." He ushered the boy off before slipping into the kitchen.

Placing the papers and the takeout on the table, Syaoron sat on the couch and hesitatingly took the remote. Clicking a few buttons, he went to a news channels; he frowned as a particular subject came up. "They're still talking about it?"

"About what?" Fai asked as he walked up behind him and handed him a can of soda before sitting back on the couch.

Syaoron muttered a thank you before taking the can. "The school that I go to. They're still talking about it. I mean yeah, the school's been beaten to hell but normally stories like that would die down. But it's like they want to repeat it over and over again."

"Well it's big news when a local school has to close for so long." He countered as he watched the bulletin posts above scroll.

"True. But they already played it off as some gang war gone wrong but I'm starting to worry. What if they eventually find evidence that...reveal something that the public isn't ready for?"

"They won't. They'll find rubble and nothing of demons. The person coaxing them wouldn't be that sloppy."

"..." Syaoron let out what could have been noted as a sigh of relief. "That's...okay I guess. I'd hate for Syaoran to find out via news." It made him feel a bit guilty that he couldn't tell his twin about the supernatural. But it was for his own safety.

"Don't worry so much about it. They have gotten our attention, that's what they wanted." Fai added as he reclined on the couch.

"I'm doing the right thing?" Syaoron suddenly asked. "Not telling Syaoran about...all of this? Or do you think it's cowardly of me?"

"For now yes it is the right thing to keep him out of it. If he knew he would want to get involved."

"...Yeah...he would..." Syaoron looked away. "I'm his big brother. I should be able to protect him but it hurts knowing I'm keeping things from him. It's bad enough that we're all we got in this town, I'd hate to lose him over secrets."

"You can tell him eventually." Fai offered a sympathetic smile.

"You're right. I'd have to eventually." Syaoron then let out huge sigh. "Father would not approve of this but he'd understand. I know he would if he was around to see us." He smiled bitterly.

Nodding, Fai could only guess at what the boy was feeling. "You don't really have to, it's purely up to you."

Syaoron nodded; his smile becoming less bitter. "Thanks. I know that my problems pale compared to yours but still...thank you."

"Don't sell yourself short." Fai reprimanded as he smiled. "It's no less of an issue."

Syaoron found himself chuckling. I guess I'm too modest for my own good." He then looked around. "Speaking of...where's Kurogane?"

"Out shopping." He answered, finding the image amusing.

Syaoron nodded as he sipped from the can. "...for like what...shoes?" He attempted a joke.

"Didn't say. It's hard to figure out what goes on in his head sometimes." Fai joked.

"Poor guy. He's probably stuck on what dress to try on or something." Syaoron started to snicker.

"More like what color and trying to find the proper size." Corrected the vampire as his smile grew.

"Oh god, it's be a shame if he found a nice lace dress that wasn't his size. He'd cry waterfalls." Syaoron had to cover his mouth to hold back the snickering.

"Especially if it were just the right shade of pink to bring out his eyes." Fai couldn't help himself as he began laughing.

"Oh god, I can't..." Syaoron burst out laughing. "The image...it's too much-" He held his sides as tears of laughter were coming.

Fai couldn't reply for laughing so hard as the image of Kurogane mourning over the loss of a dress was too much.

"K-K-Kurogane...d-d-dress..." Syaoron was still laughing but was starting to calm down. He leaned on the side of the couch. "O-O god." He chuckled.

Starting his laughter anew, Fai wiped his eyes of tears.

Syaoron bit his lips as he tried to hold back some laughter. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, with a vampire joking about a werewolf over a pink dress. Weird how things turn out.

Eventually they both calmed down and continued watching television. If Kurogane knew he would have had an aneurism over it.

Syaoron let out a huge sigh before leaning back on the couch. "I never would have thought...that this would be my life from here on out. 'Expect the unexpected' they would say but man, what a bomb drop." He joked a bit.

"It is an interesting life." He mused.

"Heh." Syaoron chuckled. "Yeah, far from ordinary. I mean, how often do someone would know two vampires and a werewolf?" He then leaned over and opened his take out box. "No offense but up until I met Yuui; I thought those stories about them I heard from father were...a bit fictional. Though I wanted to believe them."

"It's understandable. If it makes you feel any better most legends are based on something real." He explained with a faint smile.

Syaoron smiled at Fai while munching on a fry. "Yeah, it does actually. I have heard someone say that myths and legends always have a grain of truth in them so...I guess it was that bit that gave me this kind of hope for that."

"That's good then."

Nodding, Syaoron felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and checked who messaged him. He chuckled before texting back.

"Yuui?" Fai questioned as he shifted on the couch.

"Yeah." Syaoron answered. "He was asking where I was and how I'm doing. He's also warning me that he might be a bit later than usual for home. I said it was okay." He sighed.

"Maybe I should go and meet him?" Fai didn't like the sound of Yuui walking around by himself now,

"Well I was going to go later and meet with him if you want to then be my guest." Syaoron chuckled.

"We can both go." Fai smiled. "Just to be safe."

"...Sounds like a nice idea." Syaoron stated. "Maybe just for kicks I'll come with a big bow on my head; pretend that I'm a present." He joked. "I'd love to see his reaction."

"He'd be flustered no doubt." Argued the blonde.

"That's the point." Syaoron widely grinned.

"I might have a better idea..." Fai got up, wondering through the house.

~Hours later~

"Okay, everyone, have a good night!" Yuui put on his jacket as he stepped out of the cafe. It was very tiring day. He had to work a bit more so he can have some days off for that trip. It was hard but he managed. Looking up at the sky, he saw a few stars shining in the night sky. He chuckled.

"Who knew Yuui was a stargazer~?" Fai said in order to startle his brother.

Yuui blinked before slightly jumping at the sight of Fai. "Oh hey, brother. Didn't know you'd be here. I just got out for the day."

"I saw." Fai smiled cheerfully. "Syaoran-kun came with me." He motioned for the boy to show himself.

"Syaoron." Yuui smiled as the boy approached. "How nice to see you agai-" He stopped short. He then blinked. "..."

Syaoran stepped out looking dressed to impress, a ribbon tied around one wrist. "I insisted on tagging along."

"..." Yuui stared...and stared...before his face became red. He then covered his mouth and his eyes went wide.

Fai gave a devious smile to this brother, finding this far too funny. "Now, I'll walk you two back to your place before heading home myself." He still wanted to take precaution.

With his mind shut down, Yuui dumbly nodded before his legs were moving on their own with the two.

Syaoran smirked and grabbed the man's hand, leading him along. "So how was work?"

"Uh..." Yuui's face couldn't get any redder. "I-It was nice. I have to work a bit overtime for a bit but other than that fine." He cleared his throat as he was trying to look anywhere but the boy holding his hand.

"You're not working a late shift again the night before you two leave are you?" He asked, trying to tease.

"I-I would have to so I can keep my off days." Yuui stuttered. "I-I-It just one more night. I-I promise."

"Hmm...we can work something out then." Fai walked behind them and tried not to laugh and ruin the moment.

Glaring at Fai, Yuui closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure." He then tried to calm down from a good-looking Syaoron holding his hand and a giddy brother who was obviously trying not to burst out laughing.

When they made it to their place, Fai smiled at the two of them. "Well, I'm off to go and see Kuro-rin, you two have fun~"

"Bye Brother." Yuui sang in a high pitch and waved at Fai. As soon as Fai was out of sight, he glared at the boy. "That was not funny."

"I thought it was. We should go inside and do as your brother said." Syaoran smiled brightly.

"Never again." Yuui declared. "You're taking that...all of that off. Do you hear me?" He huffed. "I can't believe you two would do something like this."

"I can do that, but I might need a little help." He mused as he unlocked the door and waved for Yuui to go in.

Yuui stood there for like a few seconds before he blushed and scowled. "That's NOT what I meant!" He ran inside.

Syaoran bolted after him, slamming the door shut, his laughter ringing through the house.

Meanwhile, just on another street, Kurogane was lightly dozing off on the couch. He got in just a while ago and he was a bit tired.

When Fai did show up he crept into the living when he noticed the man asleep. Smiling, he wondered if he could get the werewolf to lie down on the couch so he could at least get a blanket over him.

Kurogane's body twitched but no further movement was noticed. He was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was. Though it didn't take a genius to know who.

Tucking a pillow under his head and a blanket over him, Fai straightened to exam his work. With a grin he gave Kurogane a kiss before deciding to go to bed himself.

It was morning when Kurogane came to. He groaned softly as he sat up. "Damn." He rubbed his head. "I must have really out of it." He then noticed the blanket and the pillow. "What the hell..." It then clicked. "That moron." He smiled.

Fai was still asleep when Kurogane woke, the blonde having been more tired than he had thought.

Stepping into the bedroom, Kurogane saw that Fai was still in bed; looking peaceful and tranquil. Creeping over to the blonde's side, the man placed a very soft kiss on Fai's forehead before going to the dresser to change his outfit.

The sounds of Kurogane rummaging around were what finally woke the vampire. "Kuro-min?"

Mentally cursing, Kurogane turned his head as he was getting a shirt. "Hey."

"Mmm...you must have been busy yesterday." Fai mumbled eyes barely open.

"I was..." Kurogane nodded as he put on a t-shirt. "But I tried to get back as soon as I could. But you're weren't home so I waited. I didn't realize I was out until...a couple minutes ago."

"What did you do yesterday?" Fai asked as he closed his eyes and dozed.

"Went to work to talk to my boss." Kurogane started. "Then I went to the store to buy stuff for your trip -which is in the kitchen by the way- and I met up with Yuui at the cafe for  
>only a few mins since I just wanted something to eat then saw Syaoran with that girl...uh...Sakura. She didn't look to well so I helped the kid get her into her home and...other stuff." Kurogane ended on that note.<p>

"Other?" He asked, interested despite being half asleep.

"...Yeah." Kurogane nodded.

"Care to explain?" Fai rolled over onto his back, trying to wake up.

Kurogane bit his lip as he was looking for a pair of pants to wear.

"Kuro-tan?"

"...I'd rather not." Kurogane finally said as he put on a pair of long black pants that were a bit snug.

Running a hand over his face, the blonde sat up before staring at his lover. "Now, tell me. What did you do?"

Growling under his breath, Kurogane glanced at Fai with slightly sad eyes. "I came across another demon."

That got him awake. "And?" He got out of bed, running his hands over the other to check for injuries.

"I'm fine." Kurogane took Fai's hands and held them. "A few bruises but I'm fine. It was a bit after I help Syaoran with Sakura. It was lurking not too far from the house. I managed to kill it."

"Don't do that again." He felt ready to have a heart attack as he finished checking the man over.

Feeling a bit guilty, Kurogane nodded. "It was strange though. That demon; it was watching that girl's house like it was waiting for something. It freaked me out."

"Maybe Syaoran-kun led it there? He has been living with Yuui..." Fai frowned at the thought. Leaning up he kissed Kurogane. "Just tell me when things like that happen."

"Mm." Kurogane then sighed and leaned on the dresser; ignoring the dull pain on his back.

"I have one more day here. What do you want to do?" he asked not wanting to dwell on the matter.

Shrugging, Kurogane closed his eyes. "Not sure. We could just...go out or something."

"I plan on us spending later tonight alone, but a date could work too." He mused before he finally noticed Kurogane's clothing. "Trying to get my attention?"

"Huh?" Kurogane looked at what he was wearing and blushed a bit. "I wasn't thinking that." He muttered.

"Sure about that?"

"...If I wanted to get your attention, I wouldn't be a bit tired and calm right now." Kurogane stated.

"So mean." Fai pouted. "I'll go and make breakfast then since I'm awake."

"Sure." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Alright." He gave the taller another kiss before leaving.

As the blonde left, Kurogane then pulled down the shirt collar and grimaced. There was an unnoticeable scar just under the base of the neck. The werewolf thanked his lucky stars that he had the ability to heal a bit more quickly than humans; otherwise... Adjusting his shirt, Kurogane nodded to himself and went out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Fai had his hair tied back, already cooking when he saw Kurogane next. "Someone's looking good enough to eat this morning."

"Yeah, and I'm looking right at him." Kurogane slightly smirked; refusing to take the bait.

"I'm hardly wearing anything at all though." He remarked, dressed in only a shirt and shorts he looked like a street urchin compared to the other.

"Yeah, and that should bother me...why exactly?" Kurogane rolled his eyes as he gave the back of Fai's neck a kiss.

"Good point." He stirred the eggs cooking in front of them. "So why are you dressed up?"

"Dunno." Kurogane shrugged. "I thought we be going out at some point anyway. Besides, I thought it's be nice what with my pay raise and all." He casually said.

"Pay raise?" Fai turned his head to look at the man.

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. "I went to see my boss yesterday to talk about it. He was wondering why I was there and all. And then he started babbling about how I was working so hard and how dedicated and shit. So I asked if I can have a pay raise. And he said yes...before he congratulated me and started patting me on the shoulder."

"That's great news!" Fai turned around more to give him a congratulatory kiss. "I'm proud of Kuro-min."

Chuckling a bit, Kurogane returned the kiss. "Well there's one thing off our backs." He commented.

"Yep." He chuckled before offering the man a fork full of eggs.

Kurogane opened his mouth and ate the eggs before giving a noise of content. "Not bad."

Fai gently elbowed him. "Then what do they need?"

Smirking a bit, Kurogane leaned over as his lips were just hovering right above Fai's ear. "A little bit of spice." He whispered before kissing the outer shell of that ear.

"Hmm...if you keep that up I might have to turn the stove off and go back to bed." Fai grinned.

"As tempting as it is blonde, I rather get some food in my stomach first." Kurogane's stomach growled a bit at that. He blushed as looked away.

Laughing, Fai could understand. "True, I need you fed for tonight."

Kurogane rolled his eyes; the blush still present on his face.

"Now, go toast some bread. I'm almost done." Fai shooed him away as he grabbed some plates.

"Fine, fine." Kurogane went to the fridge and grabbed a loaf of bread and took a few slices. Going to the toaster, he placed two slices in and started toasting.

With everything plated, Fai set the dishes on the table before grabbing drinks out of the fridge.

With drinks and food on the table, Kurogane sat and waited until Fai took a seat. "So...anything interesting happen on your end yesterday?"

"I think Syaoran and Yuui had sex last night, but otherwise no." Fai remarked off handedly as he twisted off the top of his beer.

"..." It would seem that Kurogane's mind shut down for a mere moment. "...What?"

"Syaoron visited yesterday and we decided to go walk Yuui home from work just in case. We were joking about embarrassing him and one thing led to another. Yuui was pretty flushed over it."

"...Oh." Kurogane blinked. "So that kid was here, huh?" He decided that if he were to ask about Fai's, he should a bit more specific in the future.

"It wasn't a big deal." Shrugging he took a bite of toast. "I imagine they won't show up today. Yuui has work and he'll want to spend time with his boyfriend."

"Huh." Kurogane took a few bites of eggs and toast. "I was wondering where Syaoron went since I saw his twin yesterday."

"Holed up with Yuui." He remarked. They chatted over breakfast and when it was done, Fai gathered their empty plates to wash. "Now what are you up for?"

"Anything you want." Kurogane responded. "I don't care what since you and Yuui are leaving soon."

"A date, then home~" Answered the blonde. "Once we get back I don't want to be out of bed until I have to leave."

"Sure." Kurogane nodded.

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic." Fai pouted as he filled the sink up.

"Well I can't exactly jump up and down like some rabbit." Kurogane retorted. "I am looking forward to it."

"I suppose..." Fai quickly cleaned up and finished off his drink before tossing the empty bottle. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Join me if you want~"

Kurogane watched as Fai left to the kitchen. He debated with himself on whether he should go with the blonde or not. Scoffing, Kurogane followed the blonde; not wanting to pass up an opportunity before the vampire leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~next day~<p>

Yuui had texted that he was waiting outside in a taxi a couple of minutes before, but Fai wanted just a few extra minutes as he practically clung to Kurogane. His legs wrapped around the werewolf, kissing him, as he was carried out. They had spent the better part of the night awake and together.

"Come on." Kurogane mumbled. "The taxi's waiting for you." The werewolf wanted nothing more than to stay with Fai and continue their moment but the day has come and he almost wished it didn't.

Fai peppered his face with kisses. "You can carry me out." He gave Kurogane a lingering kiss, trying to show as much as he could how much he was going to miss the man.

Feeling those lips on his, how can Kurogane refuse? He shifted Fai so he can carry Fai bridal style with one arm and carry the blonde luggage with another. He then started walking.

Fai moaned softly into the kiss as the front door opened and Kurogane made it down to the waiting taxi and Yuui, who was shaking his head.

"Honestly, you two behave like such newlyweds." Yuui commented though there was a smile on his face.

Fai finally broke away from Kurogane and stood up. He was still a little sore and tired, but nothing he couldn't handle. "It's fun, you should try it." He gave Kurogane a few more quick kisses before he took his suitcase.

"Thanks but I had that moment a bit ago." Yuui blushed. "It was hard to leave him but what can you do?" He kissed Syaoron goodbye while the boy was still in bed. The blonde was limping a bit before getting a taxi.

"I'll call; we'll be back in a week at the very most." He explained with a pleased sigh.

"Okay." Kurogane nodded with a smile. "Take your time though, it isn't some vacation, you got to-" Then Kurogane's ears perked up as he turned to the right. He narrowed his eyes as he saw someone running towards the group. He then grinned as he got a clearer picture. "Damn, he sure is persistent."

Fai turned to see who it was and shook his head. "For you Yuui." Fai said as he put his suitcase in the taxi's trunk.

"Huh?" Yuui looked over and gasped. "S-Syaoron?"

"Wait!" Syaoron was running as fast as his legs can bring. He was wearing a loose shirt and pants along with running shoes. He slightly smiled as he got to Yuui. But the energy left him as he bended down and panted. "Y...Yuui." He looked up. "H-Hey."

"You ran the few blocks down the road?" Fai grinned as he watched the boy stand up and grab Yuui for a kiss.

Syaoron grabbed Yuui as he pressed his lips onto the blonde's. He felt arms wrapped around his waist as he wrapped his around the shoulders. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they moved apart; staring into each other's eyes.

The boy chuckled. "I ran to Yuui. I couldn't...I know that he'll be gone for a week but it won't feel that way to me. I ran because if I didn't, I would regret it and I'm not starting now." He hugged the man tightly. "Please be safe Yuui. I'll be waiting here for you when you come back. Okay?"

Close to crying, Yuui hugged back with equal force. "I promise. I promise I will." He kissed the top of Syaoron's head. "I...I love you."

"Love you too." Syaoron chuckled.

"Hate to break you lovebirds up, but we're going to miss our ride." Fai grinned as watched them.

Blushing heavily, Yuui pulled away from the boy. "This is it." He then coughed. "I'll call you when we get there okay?" "Sure. I'll text you if anything come up on this end." Kurogane then grabbed Fai's hand and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Be safe."

"I will worry-wart." Fai climbed into the backseat, pulling his brother along with them.

Syaoron and Kurogane watched as the twins got into the taxi. The blonde waved at them good bye. Syaoron waved back. Kurogane nodded. Then the taxi started moving and it went down the street and soon out of the pair's sights.

~hours later~

They had decided on taking a train as the town they were heading for didn't possess an airport, but it did have a train station and it would be more efficient for them. They hadn't really talked on the cab ride over, too anxious about the trip and being away for who knew how long. When their bags were tucked away and they had shown their tickets, both blonde's sat by themselves.

They had parlor-like seats on the left side of the train as it was next to window where they can see anything and everything passing by them in whatever matter seemed fit. Yuui sat down and leaned his head on the window; his heart no doubt heavy from already missing his beloved.

"So I take it you left without waking Syaoron-kun this morning?" Fai mused, trying to not think about leaving as well.

Yuui glanced at Fai with a sad smile. "That...was my plan from the beginning. Too bad it didn't work." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're like someone who had a one night stand." He joked lightly.

"..." Yuui chuckled but it was on the bitter side. He knew Fai was trying to lighten up the moment but his heart wasn't in it.

"I imagine when we get back we'll both be whisked away~" He clapped his hands.

"Yeah...no doubt we would." Yuui can imagine Syaoron now; all dressed up from, head to toe, with a bouquet of flowers and a smile that told him that everything would be alright from now on. Too bad the boy wasn't very tall or he wouldn't mind being carried either.

Fai wriggled in his seat a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "It'll be nice."

Yuui smiled; his mood a bit lighter. "You know...I kinda envy you, brother."

"Oh?" It was always a surprise when he heard Yuui say such a thing as he still considered himself fairly unlucky in most cases.

"Yeah...I can't explain it myself but..." Yuui's eyes had something in it; something unreadable. "You two have this...amazing chemistry...you two can bicker and still be close. You two are also a fighting duo; which I can't explain why but it's true nonetheless. A werewolf and a vampire; two powers united and eternal. It's...amazing."

Fai blushed; glad they were away from any prying ears and eyes. "I...I guess. We've just known each other for so long, but it wasn't always like it is now."

"But you two have known each other for a long time; that's the thing." Yuui pointed out. "You two had time to know what makes and breaks in the relationship while mine..." He trailed off. "It's just great...what you two have." He smiled sadly.

"Yours will be just as good as you think mine is." He insisted. Yuui only ever saw him and Kurogane when they were happy, he never got to see them when they were fighting or something worse, but he supposed it went hand in hand with any relationship. "You two are already suffocatingly cute as it is."

"..." Looking down at his hands; Yuui can already fell his face heating up. "...you think?"

"Please, you should see how jealous Kuro-san gets when he sees you two being cute. I get to enjoy him being adorable." Fai mused, thinking back to Kurogane singing for him.

At that, Yuui lifted his head up a bit. "He was jealous?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "No...no way." He didn't want to believe that.

Fai chuckled and nodded. "Well maybe jealous is a little strong, but when he sees you two he gets overly affectionate."

"I see." Yuui didn't know what else to say.

"He really is like a child sometimes." The vampire smiled softly as he stared out the window of their compartment.

"Sometimes being childish can be refreshing. Then again, a little maturity doesn't hurt either." Yuui played a little with his bangs.

"You have a point." Fai laughed then, his attention back to this brother.

Smiling a bit, Yuui then closed his eyes. He twirled a few strands of his hair...before he remembered something out of nowhere; his face having a dreamy smile and relaxed composure.

Fai noticed and bit his lip in amusement.

Suddenly, Yuui chuckled as if he was let in on a joke that wasn't spoken before he sighed. "..of course..." He said out-loud.

"What?" Fai asked having been staring back out the window/

"Hmm?" Yuui opened his eyes and shook his head. "Oh...nothing." He lied. "Just...thinking..."

"Syaoron-kun?"

Yuui cleared his throat as he suddenly cast his eyes at the window; trying to be mesmerized by every passing tree.

Fai smiled at the lack of answer, thinking he had hit the nail on the head.

Staring at the passing scenery, Yuui saw his own reflection in the glass and frowned.

~later~

They arrived to the small town, luggage in hand as they stepped off the train. Luckily they had already booked their room and all they had to do was check-in.

Picking up the spare keys to the room at the lobby, the twins went up to the second floor whilst Yuui was reading the paper that came with the key. "Okay, so...we're in room 2h." He then smiled. "That has a big window for view."

"It's so...rustic here Yuui!" Fai did a little spin before tossing his bag to the floor. "I think Kuro-sama and Syaoron-kun would enjoy it."

Yuui couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, it has a very rural feel to it."

"We are in the country."

"Really?" Yuui sarcastically asked. "Haven't noticed. Frankly I thought the city got smaller over here." He joked.

Pouting he hugged Yuui before reaching up to pinch his cheeks. "So mean~"

Yuui was thrown off by the hug and the cheek pinching afterwards. He gently smacked Fai's hands off before rubbing his now slightly red cheeks. Though a small smile graced his lips.

"Much better." Fai pulled away before he fell backwards onto a bed.

Yuui sat on the bed with a tired sigh. "Now we have to worry about checking those ruins. Hopefully nothing gets washed away or stolen."

"Washed away?" Fai asked curiously as he stared up at his twin.

"Well I hear that it rains a lot." Yuui continued. "And the ground is nothing but dirt with patches of grass at this point."

"Ah, I thought you meant it was by an ocean or lake." Fai smiled before he patted the bed. "Come sit with me."

Yuui blinked before walking over and sitting next to his brother. "...yes?"

"What? I have to want something?" He asked with a grin. "I'm tired and I still have to call Kuro-tan and we need food."

Blushing at his mistake, Yuui looked away. "Sorry. I thought you wanted to say something. But yeah, we should get things done right away."

Chuckling Fai pulled Yuui down with him. "Waah~ Yuui's not cuddly at all~!"

"What the-!" Yuui was now on the bed with Fai who was chuckling. "I'm not a cuddlier!" He stated with a pout and a slight blush.

"I'll make you into one~ It won't do for a brother of mine to not like it!" He argued with a laugh as he latched onto his brother.

"Geez Fai" Yuui laughed as he hugged his brother in retaliation. "You're such a kitty!"

"Mmm...that means you are too~" Fai nuzzled against the other, wanting his point across and to make Yuui happy.

Yuui softly chuckled as he held his brother like his brother was holding him. "Maybe I am..."

He kissed the other's cheek suddenly. "See it's not so bad." He had a feeling they would need this little bit of silliness for when they finally went back to their family home.

"..." Yuui smiled a bit at the sibling affection before burying his head on Fai's shoulder; hiding his face. "Thank you brother." He mumbled into the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Yuui." He smiled as they both laid curled up with each other like children.

On the other side of the world, Kurogane was sitting in the kitchen drinking a hot cup of tea. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Sighing, he flipped open the phone and answered politely. "What?" Well...as politely as he can.

"Kuro-san~ I said I'd call." Fai replied as he lay stretched out on the bed.

"I know." Kurogane stated. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, we're at the hotel now. How are you? Miss me already?" He teased while Yuui was away taking a shower.

"Pfft. You're never out of my head, you maniac." Kurogane slightly joked.

"Hyuu~ So romantic. You know I do have some free time." Fai mused, wondering if Kurogane was just sitting around their home.

"...Ah-huh." Kurogane nodded; slightly confused at the statement. "So..."

"Well...what are you wearing?" Fai joked, knowing they didn't have enough time for that what with Yuui just taking a shower.

"..." Kurogane looked down and smirked. "I'm in my birthday suit."

"Oh? You'll catch a cold that way." He chided half heartedly as he rolled over onto his side and smiled.

"Well damn and I thought it was a good idea at the time." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I'm just wearing pants and slippers. Nothing much to do."

"Aww. I like you much better naked." Fai remarked as he thought of the other man.

"Same to you. What with your damn neck and skin." Kurogane retorted. His voice then lowers a bit. "So...how's Yuui doing? Is he alright?"

"He is. He's taking a shower now." He remarked, thinking Yuui had seemed better after the train ride. "And my skin is well kept Kuro-tan, I take care of myself."

"Pfft. Like I need a reminder." Kurogane chuckled. "I'm only asking because I can't get a hold of Syaoron on his phone and his brother answered the home phone; telling me that he was busy." He rubbed his forehead. "I think he's trying to find some research from his father's stuff."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked suddenly curious.

"A few minutes after you two left; the kid became a bit upset but determined. He told me that he's going to find some papers from his father's stuff. I didn't care much about it until he stated that they moved all the books and papers and folders to a spare room and has never been touched. He seems a bit torn when he said that."

"Maybe it's because their father isn't with them anymore?" The vampire suggested as he rolled onto his stomach, looking for a more comfortable position.

There was a short pause before Kurogane sighed. "God, I'm an idiot. I should have seen that coming."

"I thought you knew Kuro-silly."

"I was never told about that, okay?" Kurogane groaned. "Plus I don't go into peoples' personal crap. Whatever they have is their business and theirs alone."

"I know, but I thought you could have come to your own conclusion about it. I don't think many parents would let their son's boyfriend live with them after all."

"Fine fine. I'm an idiot. I'm too slow to pick that up." Kurogane sighed as he leaned on the counter top.

"I still love Kuro-chan." He smiled on his end, finding the other cute.

"Shut it." Kurogane said before placing the phone on the countertop and placing his head on said countertop next to the phone. He resisted the urge to hit his head repeatedly.

"Maybe later tonight when Yuui's asleep I can call you again?"

"...Fine." Kurogane said as he lifted the phone in his hand. "I'll text you if anything new happens though."

"Ooh...I forgot I could text too." His smile grew devious at the reminder. "I'll talk to you later then~"

Though Kurogane didn't like the change in tone the vampire now had; he brushed it off for now. "Okay then. See ya later."

"Alright Kuro-bark, love you~" He laughed before hanging up.

"Yeah. L-Love you." Kurogane quickly hung up as his face turned a bit pink.

When the call ended he smiled down at his phone.

Yuui was walking out of the bathroom with a shirt and pants along with a towel around his shoulders. He noticed the smile on Fai's face. "Phone call went well?"

"It could have been better, but it's fine." Fai remarked as he turned around to face his brother.

Nodding, Yuui sat on his bed; drying his hair in thought. "But at least you called him, right?"

"I guess." Sitting up he smiled. "Are we going out now or do you want to rest some more?"

"..." Yuui frowned; thinking about it. Then he shrugged. "I guess we can go out." He stood up and went to his luggage. 'Let me change a bit and we can go."

"Well do you think there's enough light out to search?"

"Well I brought this thing called a flashlight." Yuui took out the object. "I never knew humans invented these kinds of things." He glanced at it with fascination.

Fai blinked in mild disbelief. "I...where did you live before moving into the city?"

Yuui blushed. "I kinda lived in various villages after the attack. They weren't...that advanced and I thought….well..." He coughed. "Nevermind..."

"Yuui's so innocent~ maybe I should be more protective of you? My poor brother could be getting taken advantage of." Fai told him as he had gotten up and tackled his brother to the bed. It was unreal he didn't know something like a flashlight.

"Wah!" Yuui's back hit the bed once again. "Brother!" He wanted to a bit angry at the action but he found himself smiling. "Stop that!" He laughed.

"I don't know which of us is older, but that doesn't mean I can't be overprotective." He joked. "Maybe I shouldn't be encouraging Syaoron-kun?"

Yuui's face did a 360 as he blushed heavily. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. "N-No. No need for that." He mumbled against the pillow.

"I don't want Yuui coming to my home one night crying and pregnant after all." Fai joked and tried to keep a straight face.

Yuui's grip on the pillow tightened. "Like that's possible!"

"I doubt it otherwise Kuro-rin and I would have had to buy a place with _a lot_ of extra bedrooms." Sitting up he grabbed the pillow to yank it away.

Yuui yelped as he covered his face with his arms. "Please brother, I rather not think of that either."

"Don't want to be an uncle to a couple litters worth of kids?" He tried to pout, but was unable to keep it up.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Yuui was losing and he knew that.

"Yuui doesn't want to be an uncle to my imaginary horde of children." Fai covered his face with both hands and pretended to be upset.

Sitting up, Yuui placed both his hands on Fai's shoulders. "No...I would be glad to be an uncle to your...children. I really would." He wanted to hit himself repeatedly against the wall.

"I know and my fake children would love their uncle Yuui~" Fai answered with a bright smile, perfectly normal.

"..." Yuui sighed. "Yeah, yeah they would. Then I tell them how manipulated their own mother is." He glared slightly at his twin.

"Mean. I am anything but." He pinched his brother's cheek. "Now let's go and try searching for some clues."

Rubbing his cheek, Yuui stood up and followed his twin. "Just to let you know that if I do have kids, I'm keeping them as far away from you." He joked.

"But I'd be a wonderful uncle!" Fai whined as he moved to put his shoes on.

"Uncle, not really. Smiley dictator over innocent children, maybe." Yuui chuckled.

"I think you mean 'caring and loving and their favorite'." He argued.

"No..." Yuui drawled out. "That's not it..." He pretended to think as they head out of the room.

"You'd make cute children~" Fai teased as they left the hotel and Yuui led them on the outskirts of town.

Yuui huffed as they continued into a dirty pathway. "Probably not as cute as yours would be...or that many." He teased right back.

"We are twins so they'd be equally blonde and chubby." He laughed. "And I guess I would have more." Smiling to himself a texted Kurogane. 'I think we'd have cute kids. Yuui agrees. Going to search home now.'

Yuui stares at Fai with wide eyes. "..." He couldn't believe he'd sent that kind of text.

Pocketing his phone, Fai felt satisfied as Yuui led the way down a graveled road.

Ignoring the last couple minutes of his life, Yuui led Fai past through the road and soon through a passage of trees. "Okay, we're almost there." He had the flashlight with him.

"So how long ago was it you were here?" He asked, trying to see. As vampires they had pretty good night vision, but the flashlight helped more so.

"Let's see..." Yuui tried to bring back some memory. "It was a few years ago; before I came into your town. I was only there for a day or two. I was a bit jumpy at the time. I wasn't sure what to find."

"It'll be fine. We have all the time we can." He added.

"Right." Then going through a couple of bushes, Yuui sighed. "Here we are." The castle was untouched but it was plain that it was still ruined. There were huge chunks of wall everywhere and whatever was there was either mostly burned or possibly stolen.

Fai stared in surprise at the sheer size of it. "I was expecting a normal house, maybe a mansion, not a _castle_."

"Yeah well..." Yuui rubbed the back of his head. "I was fairly surprised too..."

"Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"I guess we can start over by the back and work our way to the front." Yuui suggested.

Nodding, both brother's made their way through the bramble and broken stone. It was amazing to think he had lived here once before.

Yuui went through some stuff as he walked over some jagged stone and glass. As he was nearing the side where the trees were; his eyes trailed over and something caught his sight. It was gold and it was sticking out. Walking over to it, Yuui tried to pick it up...only to find out that the piece was not just a piece. Sighing, Yuui placed the flashlight in his mouth with his teeth and started digging.

Fai managed to find his way around on his own. It was strange no one had tried looting the place and would have to ask about it later. There was furniture broken and rotting away from exposure everywhere and smashed vases and decor crunching under his feet.

Yuui had to spit out the flashlight as he found that digging up...whatever it was, wasn't going to be easy. Rolling up his sleeves, he dug harder and deeper and was surprised to see that the gold piece had something attached to it.

Fai had managed to climb a set of crumbling stone steps to the second floor and stopped when he noticed a part of a face covered by leaves and debris. Crouching he wiped the dust and muck off and stared. It was hard to make it out clearly, but as he dug the picture out, found it was a decent sized portrait.

"God fucking damn it." Yuui cursed; he rarely does unless he was really upset about something. What he pulled out was a shield. It had gold trimmings on the edges plus the base was silver-blue. But what was most peculiar was the marking on the front. "Odd...it's a bird...wait...or maybe...a phoenix?"

Fai jumped when he heard his brother and turned, torn portrait in hand. "Yuui?" He hurried back down to him to see what had happened. Upon seeing the shield, he stared in confusion. "I guess it's our family shield? I'd say a firebird...doesn't have scales or anything so that's the only thing it could be."

"..." Yuui stared at it. "I guess so." He placed the shield down and tended to his dirty, aching hands. "Damn it." He didn't think it'd be that hard just to dig something out but then again, he only had his bare hands.

"We should have brought gloves. It'll take awhile to go through everything." He explained. "But we at least have this shield and I found a portrait, but the canvas is torn."

Rubbing his hands, Yuui sighed. "A torn canvas is better than no canvas. At least we found something more...extraordinary." He didn't want to think of the things that could also be buried in the ruins of the castle.

"Do you know why this place hasn't been ransacked yet? I mean that shield alone is valuable..." He was just glad only a few walls had fallen so as to protect whatever else might be inside.

"I don't know." Yuui shrugged. "I assumed it would be. I mean..." He waves his hands around. "It's out in the open at this point."

"Strange..." Maybe there was something the locals knew and weren't talking about it. "We should look around a bit longer. Maybe there's papers, books, anything."

Yuui nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and dusted his clothes off of dust and dirt, "Maybe we'll find something else here."

Setting what they had so far off to the side, Fai ventured back up to the second floor. He felt the urge to just take whatever he could and hide it away back home, but he knew he couldn't.

Going to the front, Yuui can see what could be the gates to the castle...only they looked like stubs with bended iron on top. He circled around them; trying to see if there was something. Then a glint of light flashed in his vision. Raising an eyebrow, Yuui walked over to one of the stubs and narrowed his eyes. He then reached up and grabbed it. Pulling down his hand, he opened his palm and gasped. "It's a locket."

It had patina covering it as it had been exposed to the elements for years and would probably need to be cleaned before it could be opened safely.

Nodding to himself; Yuui held the locket close to his chest as he walked back to where the shield was; waiting for Fai with his other findings.

Fai had since gone up another floor and began venturing into rooms. Each were ornately but smelled heavily of mold and decay.

Meanwhile Yuui was curious to see what Fai was looking at in the blasted castle. As he walked however; he suddenly tripped. "Ow!" He landed on his stomach. "What was that?" His eyes then widened at what he tripped over. It was a head...a head with strands of blonde hair sticking out. Hesitantly, Yuui got over and gently tried to pick it up, only to drop it as he saw was attached to it. "Oh god." It was a rotting claw, a black rotting claw and it gripped the back piece of the head. Yuui couldn't bring himself to scream.

It was only the top of the skull, the jawbone having been unattached for some time. It had large shallows grooves dug from one side of it from the eye socket to where the claws at been slightly embedded into the bone. It seemed the clawed paw had been severed.

Yuui's body started to shake. Then he slowly moved back. "Oh god, oh god. oh god." He was repeating to himself softly over and over. He couldn't believe it. He knew that he should have expected a few bodies but nothing like this.

Fai was unaware of his brother's findings, still looking through chests and drawers for something that looked important.

Calming down a bit, Yuui just sat there, staring at the gruesome piece of the corpse. The only thing that went though his mind was _'I hope it's not who I think it is.'_ He wrapped his arms around himself.

The skull was tipped onto its side them, a few strands of what was left of the hair attached to it having fallen off in the process.

It didn't help the fear-stricken blonde at all. Yuui closed his eyes and hoped that Fai would get back soon. All while clenching at the locket tightly in his palm.

Eventually finding a locked drawer at a desk, which he quickly unlocked, he discovered piles of papers and a few books. Grabbing everything he could, Fai made his way to Yuui so they could leave.

Yuui can hear Fai's footsteps coming closer and almost let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes, hoping he didn't give too much away.

"I'm not sure what these are, but they were locked away so they might be important." Fai told his brother as he found his way into the room.

Yuui nodded. "Anything's helpful." He tried to keep his voice to a normal level.

"Find anything?" He asked with a curious look.

"..." Opening his hand, Yuui showed Fai what he found. "It's a locket. It was hanging over in the front; just dangling."

"Keeps getting stranger doesn't it?" Fai frowned at the small necklace. "We should go."

Nodding quickly, Yuui stood up and grabbed the shield that he found first. "Let's go." Though while he said it, his eyes lingered over at the corpse that he found also.

Grabbing what they had the twins made quick work of making it back to their room.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Once they reached their room, Yuui quickly closed the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. He then placed the shield next to the dresser that the room had.<p>

Fai sat at the edge of the bed, spreading the letters and books out. "Want to look through all of this?"

"Yeah." _'Anything to keep my mind off of that...corpse.'_ Yuui mentally added. He picked up a few papers and started reading them.

They had to be careful with the papers, but read over what they found.

"Hmm..." Yuui glanced over a couple. "These papers are stating some political business of some sort...not sure what though."

"We should find something eventually."

Yuui then further into the papers; he soon figured that they were talking about... "Rebels." He said out loud. "And warring factions. They're on about possible rebels of vampires and enemies of some sort."

"Well it makes sense. You don't live in a castle unless you're keeping people out." Fai countered, thinking he had a feeling about what happened.

Narrowing his eyes, He caught something else too. "A traitor?"

"There were rumors?" Fai asked as he grabbed a book and flipped through the pages.

"...it has been brought to light that a fellow vampire had betrayed the royal family and the people of the area. Secrets were spilled and the protection of the castle has been jeopardized. He was sentenced to execution the morning after. However, due to unfortunate circumstances, the traitor disappeared. I'm afraid to say that the castle is no longer safe...and...that certain measures must be taken into account as soon as...possible." After reading it out loud, Yuui couldn't believe it.

"...Who wrote it?" It still left far too many questions.

Yuui glanced at the bottom of the page. "A..Ashur...Ashura." Yuui blinked. "I can't read the last name but it says Ashura...I think."

"He must have been a family friend." The name didn't ring a bell.

"Has to be." Yuui then showed Fai the paper. "It even has the same mark as the shield did...so he must be someone close to the royal family."

"So all of these people lived in the castle...it must have been a coven." It was the only thing that made partial sense. "Us and our parents included."

"And the traitor..." Yuui trailed off; not sure what to say next. There were still too many holes in the story. It made his head hurt a bit.

"These aren't everything then." He concluded a most everything else were correspondences between Ashura and others.

Yuui sighed. "Damn." He should really stop cursing.

"At least we're getting closer."

"Of course." Yuui agreed. "It's better than nothing."

The study the rest of what they had a little closer to their pasts by the time it got late. Fai stretched and yawned after they had put everything away. "I'm going to bed."

Changing into his pajamas, Yuui nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to hit the hay too." He then flopped onto his bed with a big sigh. "I should have looked harder the first time around."

"It's understandable. I imagine it was a shock to have even been there." Fai said as he slipped into bed and lay on his stomach.

Pulling up the covers, Yuui softly groaned. "I know..." He laid on his back; staring up at the ceiling in thought. "It...yeah."

"At least we can do it now, together." Fai added as he grabbed his phone to text Kurogane about what they had found.

Sighing, Yuui took out his own cell phone and started texting Syaoron the details. "I guess." He still felt a bit bad.

Fai smiled to himself, wondering just what Kurogane was doing. "Tomorrow we'll go when it's still light out."

"Yeah." Yuui pressed 'send' on his phone and out it away. He crossed his arms over his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Hmm...Kuro-tan hasn't replied me since this morning. I hope he's okay..."

"Maybe he's busy." Yuui suggested. "He does have work and all."

"Not at night." Maybe he could have taken a night shift, so he wasn't sure.

"Well maybe he's with friends or something and forgot his phone." Yuui tried again.

"I don't know. I'll try tomorrow."

"Okay then." Yuui yawned

Fai had wanted to talk to his boyfriend before going to sleep, but it seemed it wouldn't happen tonight. Instead he set his alarm and made himself comfortable. "Goodnight."

"Night, brother." Yuui turned as his back was showing at Fai. He yawned again as he pulled the covers over him.

~morning~

Fai had gotten room service after he had gotten up and taken a shower. He was still wondering about Kurogane, but right now they had other things to do.

Yuui was checking his cell phone for the tenth time throughout the morning. He was starting to worry. "What is Syaoron doing? It's not like him to just...not reply. He always replies."

"Kuro-sama said he was doing research."

"Research?" Yuui blinked in confusion before it sank in. He sighed sadly. "I see. Poor thing. I bet he went to his father's stuff. It hard enough not having a father around at his age." He closed the cell phone.

"He's probably locked himself away studying." He added. "Maybe Kuro-tan's helping?"

"Maybe. While Syaoron is a strong young man, when he does something, he usually does it alone." Yuui shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's there right now."

"Well, we'll just have to hurry here and do our best." Fai grinned as he finished off his breakfast.

Yuui nodded though there wasn't a smile on his face. He sipped his orange juice and finished his breakfast.

When they were ready, both twins headed out, more prepared this time when they left back to the castle.

Yuui was walking a bit faster than Fai as he went through the same way as they did the night before. He didn't know why he was acting so forward but all he wanted was to get it over with and go back home.

"We should try the bedrooms for more letters." Fai said as he took in the place in the daylight.

"Right." Yuui nodded. "Maybe with more documents we can shed more light into the situation."

Nodding in agreement, Fai slipped on the gloves they had bought earlier and set his empty bag down before starting.

Following his brother, Yuui put on the gloves and went into the area and started walking up the stairs of the broken castle.

They overturned rocks and debris, glad for most of the castle still being intact to provide shade.

"Man, I'm glad that I made that serum to help with the sun." Yuui commented. "Though the castle helped too." He went to a random door that had its hinges hanging off and part of the wood smashed out of it. He gently pushed the door open as not to damage it any further.

"It is hot." He agreed and had to stop to tie back his hair. Inside the furniture was shredded as sunlight peeked through the windows.

Wiping his forehead, Yuui went further into the room. He noticed that there was a lot of soot marks and scratches on the walls; like a big struggle happened or something. He suddenly then felt something hit his foot. Looking down, Yuui saw that it was a teddy bear. An ear was missing and part of it's leg was burned out. Picking it up, he glanced closer to the toy.

"A toy room?" He suggested, looking around to see faded murals on the wall of trees and animals.

"..." Yuui held the bear close to him as he journeyed further into the room. As crazy as it sounded, he couldn't help but think there was something familiar with this room. But what?

Fai opened up a chest, finding more toys.

Yuui walked near the window and looked around. The murals and the toys obviously made it clear that it was a toy room. His eyes trailed to the corner of the room not too far from him. Walking, Yuui spotted something thick and torn. It was covered with dust. Kneeling before it, Yuui blew off some dust and grabbed the item. He blinked. "A story book?"

Fai looked over his shoulder, curiously. "...I think I've seen this before."

"Yeah...I get that feeling too." Yuui opened the book and glanced at the pages inside.

The more Yuui flipped through it the more he knew that they had indeed seen this.

"I don't understand." Yuui stated as he closed the book. "If we have seen this book before...then doesn't that mean that this room...?"

"Is ours? Or at least we played here? I think it does." It was surreal.

Yuui glanced at the book with mixed feelings. The fact that they seen it could mean that as kids they played it in here. But would also mean; judging by the damage the room had; that maybe...the worse had happened here. "It could be ours...or maybe we weren't the only children here. I'm not sure."

"In a place this big I doubt we were the only ones." It was strange seeing a place he didn't really remember.

"Which would mean..." Yuui gulped. He didn't want to think about it. It'd be a dark thought if they were the only two children at the time to survive while others...didn't.

"We weren't the only survivors Yuui. What about your adoptive parents?" He asked then as he investigated the room.

"It's not that. Of course they would." Yuui shook his head as he glanced out the window. "They probably were quick on their feet; perhaps they planned ahead with the royal family." He then sighed. "I'm just...worried that if there were children other than us..." Yuui clenched the teddy bear tightly.

"Some probably died, but others could have lived. We did after all."

"Yeah...we did." Yuui nodded; feeling only slightly better.

"Now let's find some more evidence shall we?" He wondered briefly if they would find their room or maybe their parents' bedroom.

Yuui smiled a bit and followed his brother with the story book and bear in tow.

They headed out down a long corridor, only peeking into the rooms they came across. At the end of the hallway they saw a heavy door and when Fai tried pushing it open he was met with resistance.

Yuui raised an eyebrow as he placed the book and bear down. He then went next to Fai and helped push the door with him. The door slowly creaked but only got a silver out it. So Yuui tried pushing harder.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get the door to budge wide bough for them to slip inside. When Fai eventually pressed through he saw furniture piled behind the door.

"Furniture?" Yuui groaned as he rubbed his shoulder before following behind Fai. "Was this room barricaded or something?"

"Looks that way." Someone must have been fending themselves off here. It was an expansive room and everything had been piled behind the door.

Yuui looked around the room and saw that it had minimal damage; apart from the removal of the furniture. His eyes landed on a parlor desk that was unmoved and untouched. He made his way over there.

"This was obviously the leader's room...Everything here looks of better quality and its double the size of the other rooms..."

"Should be. Either this room's important or something's in here that's important that they wouldn't let the enemies get in for." As Yuui got close to the desk, he noticed there were a few drops of blood splattered on the wood. It was dried out and covered over by dust.

Fai looked at the bookshelf left standing and when he inspected it found a quarter inch of space behind it. "Help me move this."

Yuui nodded as he went over to the bookshelf and gripped the side. "Okay, get the over side and push."

Evetually the shelf groaned as they pushed it out of the way, revealing a small passageway. "I guess this is why we didn't see any bodies here."

"..." Yuui was shocked. "Would it be inappropriate to say that this kind of feels like some sort of mystery novel?"

"No, it is a mystery after all." Fai smiled as he looked at the dark tunnel and cobwebs hanging from above its entrance. "Should we go in or keep looking?"

"We already made it this far. I say we see what this passage way leads us to." Yuui ventured first into the tunnel; pushing the hanging pieces of the cobwebs aside.

"I guess we should have brought flashlights too." They could see just enough, but it wasn't the same.

"As long as we're near the wall, we'll be fine." Yuui reassured his brother as they continued their way in the tunnel.

"So whoever barricaded the door must have escaped through here." Fai thought aloud as he followed after his brother. Thinking of an idea he grabbed his cell phone and held it out to give them some light.

Yuui noticed a small beam of light and turned to his brother. "Oh. Good idea brother." He got out his cell phone and did the same. "Well considering that they couldn't escape though the window or anywhere else; they must have had a plan B."

"True, old castles usually have hidden rooms and tunnels, this should be no different."

"Especially for this particular one." Yuui agreed. He went further into the tunnel with his cell phone in the air. So far there was nothing but black, dirt and a few cobwebs here and there.

"It must lead out pretty far..." He imagined somewhere far from the small castle.

"We must be underground by now." Yuui thought out-loud. "It feels a bit colder now."

"Yes." Maybe they had been taken this way when being saved. He wasn't sure.

It was a few minutes walking down the tunnel until Yuui saw something ahead. "Hey brother, I think I see something."

Fai tried to spot it as well. "What?"

Yuui narrowed his eyes as he placed the phone's light in front. "It looks like..." He blinked. "A staircase. It also seems that it's leading up."

"Strange." Frowning, Fai walked ahead, making sure to watch his step.

Being cautious, the twins took step by step up the staircase. At the top was a trap-like door with iron hoops for door knobs.

Fai gave them a push, and eventually it opened up.

Popping his head out, Yuui looked at what they were now. He can hear the faint sound of rushing water. "W-Where are we?"

"A cave? Look there's light over there."

Yuui squinted his eyes and sure enough, there was a light at the end. "Let's go." He walked out of the hole and made his way down the cave.

They had to push away brush that had since grown over the entrance, but when they emerged, both brothers were dirty and wet.

"Ugh, remind me that if we ever find some mysterious tunnel anywhere; we wear raincoats or something." Yuui joked.

"We need showers, maybe two each." Fai remarked with a chuckle. "We're about one hundred yards out."

"Huh, a shower sounds nice right about now." Yuui chuckled. "I never knew how long that tunnel was. We're in a different place entirely."

"Of course you didn't unless you remember being taken through it before."

"...I'm just saying that considering tunnels like on trains and harbors; that was twice or three times as long." Yuui commented. "Besides if I did remember, it'd be blurry at best which isn't any more helpful."

"Do you want to head back or go to the hotel?" Fai asked, they had found a lot of...interesting things at least.

"I say the hotel." Yuui responded. "I think we found more than enough for right now. Besides, I feel kind of...gross with all this gunk on me." He smiled.

Laughing he raised his arms to show off his sopping wet sleeves. "Hotel it is."

The twins made their way back to the hotel; all while discussing their discoveries. It was a bit of a riot at the hotel as the person working there couldn't help but stare at the soaked twins when they went inside.

Fai immediately began striping once in their room. "Well at least we know a little more."

Grabbing a towel, Yuui made a noise of agreement. "True. I'm going to text Syaoron about the findings. You can go ahead and take a shower."

"Alright. Ask him if he's seen Kuro-tan." Fai waved before grabbing some shorts and underwear and heading to the bathroom.

"Gotcha." Yuui then went to his phone and started texting. "Come on Syaoron; any reply would do." He still felt a bit sad that Syaoron was still not answering the texts; but he won't stop trying.

Eventually he received a text back. _'Sorry, been busy looking through journals.'_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuui happily sent him another text. _'That's okay. I was a bit worried but you know me.' _

_'Yeah, Syoaran had to drag me outside this morning. Have you found anything?'_

Yuui nodded with a smile. _'He's just worried about you too. And yes, we found a lot actually. But before we get on that, how's Kurogane? Have you two been seeing each other since we left?'_

_'I haven't, this morning was the first time I've really been out of the house. Why?'_

"..." Yuui frowned at that. He didn't like that Syaoron was stuck in that room for most of the time. _'...No reason. Just wondering.'_

_'I'll text him later. How have you been?'_

_'I've been good. Fai's doing a great job of making me feel better.'_ Yuui chuckled at that. _'In fact he went off of some notion that I would come to him crying if I get pregnant or something.' _

_'What? ...That can't happen can it?'_ Was his answer after a few minutes.

Yuui stared at the text before laughing out-loud. He had to hold his sides as it started to hurt. He wiped the tears from his eyes before texting back. _'No silly. That's impossible. Even if I was, I wouldn't put the responsibility on you.'_

_'But even if it were I'd take responsibility, it'd be half mine anyways.'_ The boy couldn't believe he was even having a conversation like this.

"..." Yuui let out a very soft smile. _'Oh Syaoron. You're very noble. Thank you.'_

_'Anyways...you're brother hasn't been just teasing you about kids you can't have is he?'_

_'No...he also got out at me for being a horrible uncle for his hypothetical children. Which by the way would be way more then what we might have.'_ Yuui had to snicker at that. _'Don't tell Kurogane that though...the last thing he needs is another heart attack.'_

_'I'm surprised he wasn't told already. And is that a suggestion we should try to beat them at producing imaginary kids? ; )'_

_'Oh I think brother told him already. I just think Kurogane shouldn't hear it from more people. XD And maybe~ That is if you're up for the challenge.' _

_'Maybe. We can see after you come back.'_

_'Yeah, we'll see. And Syaoron...I love you.'_ Yuui had to put it in since he felt like he hadn't said it enough.

_'I love you too Yuui.'_

Yuui felt like crying as his heart did a little leap. _'You truly are one of a kind, Syaoron.'_

_'Now you're just being embarrassing and a little cute.'_

_'I'm not.'_ Yuui blushed as he replied.

_'Sure you're not.'_

_'I don't appreciate the kind of tone that I KNOW you're using.'_ Yuui frowned but still had the blush.

_'You like it. w'_

_'Do not. -_-;;;;;'_

"Are you having a lover's spat? You're blushing and typing awfully quick." Fai chimed in having gotten out of the shower and dressed only to find his brother hunched over his phone. "...You're not having phone sex are you?"

Yuui whipped his head around to stare at Fai with that blush. "OF COURSE NOT!" He then growled at the phone. "Syaoron's being unbelievable again, that's all!" How can Fai even suggest such a thing!

Fai laughed. "It's not that bad Yuui."

"You're one to talk!" Yuui closed his phone and crossed his arms. "I don't like being the 'cute' one in this relationship. I'm a vampire! And yet, around him, I'm 'cute'!"

"That's because you blush and are like a teenager too in a way." Fai explained with a smile and patted his brother's shoulder.

Yuui's face fell into his hands as he groaned. "My life is an after-school special." He mumbled in his hands.

"Not that bad, you just have to get used to everything."

Yuui lifted his head a bit as one sapphire eye glanced at Fai. "Are you sure?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Yes. I was the same a long time ago." Fai smiled a bit wider as he comforted the other.

Yuui dropped his hands on his lap. "Oh right...sorry." He almost forgot. "But I guess you're right." He slightly smiled.

"Like I said, I used to blush and get shy around someone, especially if they flirted with me or something."

"Yeah." Yuui agreed. "Though I wonder if my relationship with Syaoron is going a bit fast compared to anyone's."

"Please, Kuro-tan and I had sex not long after we met." He shrugged. "Even before I met him I moved pretty fast, though I wouldn't call them relationships."

Yuui almost chocked on his spit. Well that concern was thrown out the window. "I-I see."

"So it's not so bad. You didn't have a one night stand or anything." Fai marked as he walked away and towel dried his hair.

"That's true." Yuui thought of the people who flirt with him before Syaoron but it never got past the bedroom state. Though with Syaoron however. He blushed at the memory.

"Give it a few years. You won't blush as much."

Nodding, Yuui stood up from the bed. "Right. Hopefully it'll take just a few years."

"Oh, did you ask about Kuro-min?"

"Yeah. Syaoron was in that room for so long that it was only this morning that he saw him. So...little to nothing about him." Yuui sadly sighed.

"At least he's okay, but he's not answering me at all." Fai wondered why Kurogane was ignoring him.

"They must be very busy." Yuui said with a slight look of shock.

"Kuro-tan didn't have any plans though." Fai frowned as he redressed.

"..." Yuui frowned as he took a towel. "No plans? Not even with other friends?"

"He doesn't really have them." Shrugging, the blonde sat on the foot of his bed.

Yuui shouldn't be surprised. He saw the man on almost on daily basis. So he shouldn't be surprised, Though it didn't stop the expression from reaching his face. "...I see."

"I'll have to call later."

"Okay. I'm heading to the shower then." Yuui made his way to the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

*we are in the process of making chapters shorter and more readable for you guys, please don't worry, new stuff will be up soon!

* * *

><p>Fai flipped on the small television they had before grabbing his phone and deciding to call Kurogane.<p>

Three rings were heard before the other line answered.

"Kuro-chu?" He asked, not hearing the usual gruff answer.

"Fai?" There was a yawn on the other side. "Oh hey."

"Sorry, I've woken you up." He felt relieved finally being able to contact the other. He had been worried about another attack or something just s bad happening.

"It's fine." Kurogane tiredly answered. "I just got up from a nap."

"You've been ignoring my texts?" He asked, but at least it didn't sound like the werewolf was upset

"Huh?" There was a short pause before a groan was heard. "Shit. Sorry. I think my phone's acting a bit weird or something."

"You didn't even try to call Kuro-tan." He supposed it made him feel a little better, that Kurogane wasn't blatantly ignoring him.

"Sorry..." Kurogane muttered sadly. "I had a lot on my mind and with Syaoron too. You know the kid's been stuck in a room since we left. Not only I had work, I had to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid."

He felt selfish when Kurogane put it that way. "I see. It sounds like you're exhausting yourself."

"I'm trying to not worry about you and junk. I wanted to but..." Kurogane sighed. "It was a good thing I got a text from Syaoran telling me that he took his brother out."

"The worst we've gotten here is covered in mud." Fai explained, smiling as he laid down on the bed.

"Mud? Has it rained there already?" Kurogane asked.

"We found a secret tunnel which led to a cave." He explained thinking Kurogane would be interested since he liked exploring.

"...Sounds like a mystery movie to me." Kurogane was a bit surprised and honestly a bit jealous that Fai got to see a hidden tunnel and all.

"What Yuui said. At the rate we've been going we might be home sooner than expected."

"That's good news." Kurogane sounded a little happy but was careful not to voice it too much.

"Yep and then I can show Kuro-sama just how much I've missed him~" He though the man would also like looking through the things he had found too.

"I'm sure you will." Kurogane stated; rolling his eyes, knowing Fai wouldn't see that. "So what did you find besides the tunnel?"

"I can hear sarcasm you know. And we just looked through the castle, found some papers and toys."

"I have no doubt that you did, blondie." Kurogane rolled his eyes again for good measure. "Papers and toys, huh? There was a children's room in that castle?"

"Yes, I think I remember it or at least some of the things inside it." He sighed, feeling tired from having been out all day.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking. If you knew you've at least been there before then that's good for now." Kurogane stated.

"It looks like it was underseige though and no one has touched it since." He hadn't quite figured that part out yet.

"Maybe people think it's haunted or something." Kurogane casually said. "It works with anything that's old and/or decayed."

"Maybe." It did make sense for locals not to go near it. "You haven't seen any demons around have you?"

"Nah." Kurogane shook his head. "There hasn't been much activity since you guys left. There was one lowly demon but he was wiped out by a random car before he even got to me. The humans thought it was a big diseased cat."

"That's unusual...usually demons stay in the shadows..." It was a lot to think about. Maybe they were getting desperate.

"Yeah, it knew I was there but made a stupid move anyway." Kurogane continued. "But the school that the kids go to had...another accident."

"What?"

"Yeah. It was on the television last night. Apparently, a few more classrooms were destroyed." Kurogane rubbed his eyes. "I got a text from Syaoran who told me that one of the classroom trashed was Sakura's."

"I'll tell Yuui then. Hopefully whatever we find here will keep them away for good." Sighing he couldn't believe something else had happened. "Just don't go out at night."

"Don't worry. I'm not an idiot." Kurogane nodded.

"I kind of wish you'd been able to come here. You would have liked it." He mused, thinking on how much he had missed the other.

"I probably would." Kurogane agreed. "With you, it'd be better." He said softly. He had missed the vampire.

"You should take a day off when I come back." Fai suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, with that raise, I can." Kurogane grinned. "Maybe a day at the beach?"

"Seeing Kuro-wan in just trunks will be a nice welcome home gift." Fai cooed.

"I like to see you in trunks." Kurogane muttered though it was supposed to be to himself.

"You can see me in a lot less when I get home." Fai couldn't hide his smile now that he'd heard Kurogane.

Kurogane was a bit speechless as he realized that he said that out-loud. "Uh..."

"You really need to stop being bashful. I know you find me attractive, I'm not going to tease you for saying it."

Clearing his throat, Kurogane nodded. "...I know that..."

"And don't I talk about you all the time?" He chuckled. It as adorable, but they had been together for years.

"...You do." Kurogane reluctantly agreed. "Unfortunately." He added as a joke.

"And you like it in more ways than one." He countered. This was nice, talking with Kurogane after a day of searching through a past he didn't know.

"...Maybe." Kurogane wasn't very good at admitting things; especially in that department. "Kind of..."

"You say different when we alone~" He could almost see the man blushing.

"Stop talking." Kurogane finally said as his face was heating up.

"Fine, I'll change the subject. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Fai asked, remembering how Kurogane's place had looked when they had started dating.

"Yeah." Kurogane stated. "Of course I have." What does the vampire take him for? He wasn't a kid or anything.

"Just checking, you tend to forget things sometimes." He explained, if Kurogane wasn't busy he tended to be a coach potato.

Though Fai couldn't see it, Kurogane made a face. "Yeah, yeah."

"Now I don't know what to talk about. I've already embarrassed you, worried, and everything..." Fai rolled onto his back and grinned.

"Well, I bumped into that Witch's part-timer yesterday when I coming back from work." Kurogane spoke up.

"Watanuki-kun? He reminds me of you a little bit."

"..." Kurogane ignored that comment. "Anyway, he had to carry a crap load of food to feed the witch with and...I opted to help since he was two seconds away from tripping or his arms giving away."

"Such a gentleman."

"Whatever. When we were walking, he started talking about a guy named Doumeki and how he was some freeloader or something. It was hard to tell since he was blabbing and stuff."

"If they're not dating now they will be." Fai remarked as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Kurogane had the same idea. But he was smart not to mention that. The teen was flimsy as it is.

"Well you were the same with me."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not flailing around like a noodle." Kurogane grumbled.

"You do when you're angry." Fai laughed, reminded of when Kurogane used to chase him around places and how people would stare.

"I don't flail." Kurogane answered. "I express my 'feelings' in a way I damn know how."

"By waving your arms around as you chase me." He argued.

"Because apparently shouting at your blonde ass doesn't work!" Kurogane retorted back.

"Nope." Fai laughed. "But it's fun."

"God, you're annoying." Kurogane sighed tiredly but had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe. I do enjoy getting you riled up." He said with a hint of a purr in his voice.

Kurogane softly chuckled. "Damn straight."

The vampire really wished he was with Kurogane right now. "It's especially fun when you actually catch me after you try chasing me."

Kurogane smirked. "Yeah, with you in my arms; never letting you go."

Smiling at the images it brought up he had to agree. "It's _exciting_."

"I would pin you to the damn wall and started kissing the crap out of you." Kurogane grinned toothily.

"Or any flat surface~" It made him shiver.

"I would attack you neck and go under your shirt to feel your smooth skin with my hand."

"I think I'd have to get back at you for that. Maybe trying to take your clothes off?" Fai suggested, picturing it.

"Yeah, you gripping my shirt and pulling it up. I let it." Kurogane grinned.

"Maybe your pants next. You always like wearing belts at the most inconvenient times." Fai mused as he felt a tendril of interest move down him.

"While you get that damn thing off," Kurogane chuckled. "I pull your shirt off of you and we're pressed together. Bare skin on bare skin."

"You're always so much warmer than me too. It feels like I have a fever just being next to you sometimes." He countered as he shifted on the bed.

"Well you would get warm too when I lowered my hand down to your lower stomach."

"Kuro-sama likes teasing me too." Fai hoped Yuui was taking a long bath as he turned, back facing the door.

"My hand's hovering over the front of your pants and just pressing on it just lightly."

"Even that gets me going~" He added with a chuckle as he rested a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, then I would start moving that hand around while I do a little grip as start kissing your chest."

"I don't think either of us would be wearing anything for much longer if you did." Argued the blonde as he felt himself getting hard.

"You're right." Kurogane chuckled. "So maybe I cut you a bit of slack and undo your pants ever so slowly as I lower myself to my knees."

He couldn't help but groan at that. "I like wearing tight pants you'd have to give them a few tugs to get them off."

"After a few tugs, I get them down to your ankles and with you in your underwear, I start kissing the bulge that was growing."

"You know that drives me crazy." His own hand travelled down, touching his still clothed erection.

"I stick my tongue out and linger over bulge as I slowly pull down your underwear."

Fai bit his lip to try and not moan too loudly. "I'm already close by then."

"I know, so I pull down the under and see your lovely member already throbbing and ready for more."

"I have to force myself to stay up, keep my knees from buckling." He countered as he closed his eyes and pictured Kurogane on his knees.

"I grab that member and start pumping up and down; hearing you moan and move along with my hands."

"Your hands always been rough and I love how it feels on me, anywhere."

"Then I lap over the head with my tongue and taste the cum leaking out of it. Then I slowly place my mouth over that head and start sucking."

"My hands immediately start brushing your hair." He moaned as he rubbed himself, already hard.

"Then I get as much of you as I can in my mouth and start blowing you off." Kurogane was starting to grow hard. "I grip your hips as I move up and down; sucking hard on you."

Fai whimpered into the phone, trying to keep quiet. "Your mouth is even hotter than the rest of you is. Must be a werewolf thing."

"Heh. Of course it is and with my warm tongue lapping every now and again it must be hot. Then you would lose a bit of control and start fucking my mouth; never getting enough."

"You like when I get aggressive. When I try to be even a little dominant." Fai slipped his hand into his shorts, thinking of Kurogane.

"Yeah, while your hold on my hair gets a bit tight as you move into my mouth." Kurogane was starting to waver. "You wanted more, you wanted rougher, and I move one of my hands and cupped your balls."

"I-it's good, amazing, though you enjoying yourself and fucking me would be better or maybe me topping this time." He remarked with a grin on his lips.

"Maybe I felt like giving you a treat. After all I like it when you're hot in my mouth and making those sounds; turns me on."

"It won't take long for me to come like this." Fai was panting softly by then as he slowly touched himself.

"Then I'll just suck harder as I caress your balls and running my other hand up and down your thigh." Kurogane smiled at the image.

"That's all it takes before I'm coming and pulling on your hair. I almost slide down to the floor from it." He still ran his hand over his erection, almost at his peak.

"Then as an extra, I graze my teeth over your dick as I play with your balls a bit more rougher; feeling them tighten." Kurogane grinned.

"I think you'd be a bit busy, not choking." Fai teased. "And I bet you're hurting, not even having touched yourself."

"Yeah, it's difficult blowing you off when I have a damn erection from hearing you and sucking you off."

"When I catch my breath, I'd be tearing at your clothes." Fai moaned again.

"Whatever's left anyway." Kurogane closed his eyes as he imaged a very aggressively sexy Fai taking over.

"I have to wonder just how hard you are; see just what we can do." Fai smirked into his phone, thinking of himself pushing Kurogane back on the floor.

Kurogane shivered as the image lying on his back as Fai was towering over him. "A bit forward don't you think?" He growled.

"Makes you want me even more. If I had the time I'd even tie you up to where you couldn't even move." Fai purred.

"Damn." Kurogane can feel his lower regions heat up quickly at the thought of being tied up before the vampire.

"I know how much you like it when you're completely vulnerable for me and you look good bond up. I might have even blindfolded you, but right now you're so hard I don't think we could take the time to do all that. Maybe later."

"Ugh...Uh-huh." Kurogane nodded.

"But I think now I'll let you tell me what you want." Fai grinned unable to help himself as he listened to Kurogane.

Growling softly, Kurogane gulped. "I want you to tower over me and pin my hands above my head so I would be helpless against you."

"Even without any rope if I told you to keep them there you would. I bet you're already starting to lose it and I've not even touched you yet..."

"..." Kurogane looked down and saw that he was getting hard. "Only because your damn voice pushes me over the edge."

"Then I'll have to try harder, maybe kiss you for starters on the mouth and move down along your throat. Might even use my teeth." Fai's skin was flushed with arousal as he spoke, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Kurogane.

"..." Kurogane tried to restrain a groan as he started to loosen his belt with one hand. "You and your damn teeth." He can imagine Fai just lightly grazing his neck with teeth but with those fangs...

"Maybe tease you since you did the same to me. Though I need my hands so I make you keep your hands together, stretched above you head while I feel over every inch of you." The blonde groaned. "You were always so muscular, I love it."

"Mm." Kurogane can practically feel Fai's silky hands running over his chest. "I'm quite proud of that." He had a dirty smirk on his face.

"I like knowing at anytime you could just haul me over your shoulder, but right now I like the fact I can keep you pinned and maybe even beg for me as I move lower still.."

Kurogane inhaled sharply. _'Must not...break...'_ He thought pitifully to himself.

"I can taste the salt on you as I lick your stomach while I'm spreading your legs so it's easier for me to get closer to you." It sent a shiver down his spine in excitement as he listened to the man's breath hitch.

By now, Kurogane was gripping his free hand so hard that his knuckles were starting to go white. "You really are a tease."

"You think so? I can be worse. Maybe I won't even touch you? Make you ache until you can't stand it anymore and finally ask me too?" he suggested.

"..."

"Don't like it? I don't think you'd feel that way for long~ I could touch you somewhere else you just have to ask Kuro-rin."

Kurogane gritted his teeth. "P-Please..." He wondered just how much control he had lost but then he suddenly didn't care.

"Such a good boy." He cooed. "Think I'll give you a little reward for being so nice. Good thing we still have that small bottle of lube in the living room so I don't have to go far. It's just under the couch out of sight and I wonder if you know what I'm going to do as I open it up."

Kurogane's eyes widened.

"Still not speaking to me Kuro-tan?"

"Uh-" Kurogane moved as swiftly and quietly as he could into the living room and found the lube that was under the couch. He was then debating if he should open it or not.

Fai chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, we've had sex too much already for you to be and I'm in charge now."

"Of course." Kurogane responded curtly. He opened the bottle of lube.

"After making sure I've got enough on me, I'll make you spread your legs even more. You really do look good underneath me."

Taking off his pants and underwear (with a few grunts in-between), Kurogane spread his legs and dipped his fingers into the bottle. He made sure there was a good coating on them.

"You know we really should switch positions more often." Fai remarked as he slowly touched himself, his eyes closed. "But we both know we like whichever, especially now when you're spread out beneath me as I press my fingers against and finally inside you."

"Ugh..." Kurogane groaned as his fingers lingered and he pushed them inside him. Fai's fingers were a slightly leaner but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Despite how good you sure to look I don't think I'll be able to really enjoy you as much as we both want, so instead I think I'll take you in my mouth." Fai grinned, listening to how much Kurogane liked this.

"Damn...it..." Kurogane pressed the phone onto the pillow; holding it firmly to his ear as he let his other hand grab his member and slowly start stroking.

"It's hard to explain how Kuro-kun tastes, musky with salt maybe? Usually I don't think much on it, since I'm usually having to concentrate on...n-not choking." Fai panted, getting closer and closer.

Stroking faster, Kurogane started breathing a bit more deeply. "H-Heh. I always try my best...not to fuck your face...even though...I-I love doing that." He moved those fingers inside of him a bit faster.

"Why I have to hold your hips down with my free hand, but I know you won't move, not when I've told you not to."

"I know." Kurogane started to pant. "I wouldn't disobey you like that."

"Just for that I'll take you in deeper, press my tongue against you as I deep throat for a moment and curl my fingers inside you looking for the spot I know will make you come." Fai had all but forgotten about his brother, too focused on himself and Kurogane.

"Mmph." Kurogane was searching for that spot as Fai spoke to him. He stroked his member faster. It was too much, he was getting there, but he didn't want it to end so soon.

"I know you want to, you can come, I'll make sure to swallow every drop." Fai added as he heard each sound Kurogane made.

"Ah...mpmh." Kurogane stroked his member at a faster speed as his fingers finally found that spot. He moaned as he saw sparks behind his eyes. He did it over and over on that spot; curling his fingers; feeling his balls tightening. The heat, the pleasure, Fai's voice; that sexy vampire voice. Several seconds later, the werewolf came hard as he groaned loudly; his vision going bright white before slowly coming back to reality.

On the other end Fai listened to it all and with a few quick strokes with his own hand came as well. He felt disoriented; phone lying on the bed as he slowly grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and cleaned himself up.

Kurogane's breathing was starting to become normal as he pulled the fingers out of himself (groaning softly as he did) before finding a box of tissues and cleaning himself. As he did, he held the phone again next to his ear. "Fai..." He said through the phone; his voice a bit raspy. "You...you still there?"

"Yeah." Fai moved to lay on his back, feeling sated and grinning.

"Damn." Kurogane stood up from the couch. He found his under wear and put it on. "That was...interesting." He found his pants also and put it on.

"That's putting it lightly." Mused the blonde as he ran a hand through his hair. "Good way to wake up though."

"Yeah." Kurogane flopped back on the couch with a satisfying groan. "I actually like your dominant side. I'll admit that." He shrugged.

He laughed. "Same. We'll have to try for real when I come home."

"Looking forward to it." Kurogane smirked. "Guess I'll call you later or something."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure." Kurogane then Gulped. "L-Love you, Fai." He then hung up with a blush on his face.

Fai blinked before he smiled brightly as the dial tone answered him. "Such a cutie"


	21. Chapter 21

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>The bathroom opened to reveal a very clean and fully dressed Yuui walking into the room with a faint blush and a towel over his head.<p>

Sitting up he grinned. "Hello Yuui."

"Hey." Was all Yuui can say at the moment as he sat on the edge of his bed and idly drying his hair.

"I take it you heard some of that?" He chuckled as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Sorry, got carried away."

"I think most of the floor heard that." Yuui answered. "And you lecture me about Phone sex." He mumbled to himself with his blush deepening.

"I wasn't loud." He blushed as well despite smiling. "And it was Kuro-tan's fault anyways."

"Sure, blame it on the boyfriend." Yuui rolled his eyes. "You loved it, I bet."

"Of course I did and it was, he was the one talking about kissing me. Besides I'm sure you would have done the same."

"..." Yuui looked away. "As tempting as it is, I rather wait until he's a little older." He blushed again.

"...But you've already had sex." He countered.

"That's beside the point!" Yuui snapped in embarrassment. "It's...different when it's on the phone." He fidgeted.

"It's pretend."

Yuui leaned over to his bed and threw his pillow at his twin. "That's not helping."

Fai laughed as he fended himself off. "Just give it some time~"

Pouting, Yuui placed the towel around his shoulders. "Hmph."

"Aww, don't be that way!" Fai pouted as he went to Yuui and hugged him.

Yuui kept his mouth shut as he refused to look at Fai.

"For the rest of the trip I won't mention sex unless you force me to." He offered, giving Yuui his best kicked puppy expression.

Yuui opened one eye as he barely glanced at Fai. "Promise? No mention of it at all?" He was skeptical about it.

"Pinky swear." He held out his hand pinky finger reaching out to him.

Turning to his brother, Yuui glanced at the pinky Fai held out. He then smiled softly. "Pinky swear." He held out his pinky and looped it around Fai's.

Giving his brother a kiss on the cheek Fai smiled. "Now, do you want to watch some TV and get room service?"

Yuui chuckled. "That sounds very good right about now." Warmth and family; what more could he ask for?

"Hyuu~!" Fai dove for the phone on the nightstand, already having remembered the number and ordered several things for them.

Yuui fell back on his bed as he idly watched Fai call room service. He felt a bit relaxed. If things go this well they may be back quicker than expected. He let out a small yawn.

They spent the rest of the night eating far too much and watching movies until they were too tired to do much else.

"Brother..." Yuui whispered. "I...I'm too tired to move..."

"Go to sleep then." Fai was already lying down, eyes closed on the bed.

"I can't...I can't stop thinking." Yuui's mind unlike his body was being a bit restless; as if it was running on automatic.

"Then stop. Come and sleep with me." Fai mumbled, too tired from his sugar crash earlier.

"...are you sure?" Yuui had to ask.

"Of course. I promise not to take advantage of you brother." Fai grinned faintly as he cracked open an eye to look at his twin.

"Lunatic." Yuui then moved over to Fai's bed and leaned closer to his brother's body under the covers; feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes." Sighing, Fai made himself comfortable again, before falling asleep.

Yuui looked at Fai's sleeping face with thought. Then he too closed his eyes. He started to drift off. "Night." And he was off into dream land.

~next morning~

Fai woke up with a groan, swearing at himself for having eaten so much the night before. Though he didn't get up in order to let Yuui sleep.

Yuui groaned. He was having a good dream. He was at some beach on a sunny day, the ocean was clear, the birds were chirping and there was someone with him , smiling and waving at him. "...Syaoron..." He said subconsciously; smiling in his sleep.

Fai tried not to laugh, biting his lip to keep himself silent as he listened to his brother.

Yuui moved up the bed a little as his smile slowly turned into a frown. "Umm..." He started gripping the sheets. He was shaking slightly. "No...wait..." He mumbled. "...don't..."

Seeing this, Fai sat up and shook his brother. "You're having a nightmare."

Yuui felt shaking and words directed at him but they were far away. "Stop...leave them alone..." His voice was getting louder and he seemed more distressed.

Fai pulled his brother up and frowned. "Yuui!"

"Ah!" That got Yuui out from sleep as he turned his head around frantically before coming back to reality. He glanced at Fai who had him on the shoulders. "B-Brother?"

"You were having a nightmare." He explained as he let the other go.

Yuui blinked. As it seeped in, his shoulders started to shake and his eyes started to water. He let head fall into his open hands; quietly sobbing. "Not again, not again." He cried softly

Fai was panicking, unsure of what was going on now. "You have them a lot?"

Rubbing his eyes, Yuui nodded. "I get nightmares of demons sometimes. I either get chased, cornered or surrounded by them. But now..." He shook his head. "But this time, that nightmare, you all...you all were..." He didn't want to say it.

"It's okay." Fai patted Yuui's shoulder and smiled.

Yuui shook his head.

"Now, let's get you fed and dressed today."

The blonde nodded; though he didn't feel too great.

Fai got everything together, pushed his brother into the bathroom with fresh clothes and got them breakfast. When Yuui came out Fai tried cheering him up however he could.

Yuui was trying his best to put the nightmare into the back of his head. But he felt bad. Fai was trying to cheer him up and he's sulking like some teenager. He started putting up smiles; hoping he will feel as happy as he looked.

"Don't start that. I invented smiling like that, brother." Fai chided when he saw Yuui trying a little too hard.

"..." The smile slipped off of Yuui faster than a pin dropping to the ground. "...Sorry..." He really was trying to be happy.

"Don't do that either. Just act however you want."

"..." Yuui looked away.

"Are we still going out today? We only got one part covered."

Standing up, Yuui nodded. "Yes." Right now going back to the castle seemed like the perfect distraction.

It didn't take long before they were packed up and out of the hotel. The castle came into view, hidden by trees and foliage. "So we've covered most of the first and second floors. Now just the tower and whatever else."

Yuui nodded. "Let's go." He made his way towards a stairway that was leading up to the tower.

Vines nearly covered it as it stood above everything else. A hole could be seen in one side, letting sunlight pour in.

Thinking to himself, Yuui wondered if the hole was from the battle or structure failure. Frowning, he continued to go up the stairs which were cracked and chipped.

A section was covered in rubble and they had to jump over it.

"Now this really feels like a mystery novel." Yuui commented as he looked behind at the rubble.

"Exciting isn't it?" Fai smiled as he turned on his flashlight.

"Yeah." Yuui smiled a bit back. He can see that the more they move upwards, the darker the area was getting. He hoped there wouldn't be some ghost creeping around them. He shivered at the thought.

"Well this is disappointing, it's just a single door." Fai pouted and put his light to the thick wood.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuui approached the door. Seeing the rusted doorknob, he grabbed it and turned it. After some resistance, the door opened.

It smelled of dank and old dust and a mix of other things that made Fai close his nose with a grimace. "What do you think this place was?" There weren't any signs of a break in, the door wasn't broken.

"Probably just another room." Yuui shrugged. "Or maybe this room was so high up, it was ignored." He walked further into the room; uncertain of what was in it.

"Maybe. It smells like it has water damage or something." Fai replied, still trying to shield himself from the smell as he went over to open up a shuddered window.

Walking around the room, Yuui felt a bit of nostalgia coming from the place. But why? It was just a room. Then Yuui's foot caught on something. Kneeling down, Yuui saw that it was a fabric. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up. He shook the fabric to get a better look. "He blinked. "A blanket?"

Fai turned to look at it. "Another bedroom?" The light did reveal what looked to be a small living room or den with couches and bookshelves and another door to the side.

"Maybe." The blanket was a faint but bright baby blue with patterns of kittens and flowers. He smiled softly at the object. "Though tattered and covered, the fabric of this thing is amazing."

"Such an odd pattern, someone spent a lot of time on it." He looked at it curiously, the smell ignored.

"It's homemade." Yuui suddenly said. "The structure of the blanket looks great but I can see a few nicks here and there. Like a mother would do long before the birth of her child." He sighed.

"Yes, the designs are handmade." They weren't perfect, but he supposed that didn't matter. "Maybe it belonged to one of us?" He smiled at the thought.

"Could be." Yuui hugged the blanket; smiling on how soft and delicate it was.

"It's a keeper." He argued before he looked over towards the desk in the room.

"I wonder why no one broke in to this room...It wasn't locked, but there's a hole in one section."

Frowning, Yuui went over and checked out the hole. "Maybe it was protected by...magic perhaps?" It was a shot at the dark at best. "Or maybe the enemies realized that no one was here so they stopped or something."

"Maybe. Nothing is touched here. Maybe like someone kept it tidy, but not like they were hiding." He headed next over to the door when nothing was seen in the desk.

"..." Yuui had a weird feeling about the room. He kept the blanket close; hoping it might jug some fragment of a memory.

Fai pushed the door open, it creaking loudly from disuse. Flicking his flashlight into the room, Fai frowned as he tried to see inside.

Yuui went over and stood next to Fai. "Do you see anything?" He was having a bit of trouble viewing as well.

Letting the light go across the floor it hit onto a small book. The room was pitch black, the window to it shut and letting barely any light at all come through. "Hmm..." Kneeling he plucked up the book, flipping it open. "Another journal, maybe from Ashura." Turning he shone his flashlight further across the floor for anymore books. Instead the light shone on an open jawed skull, looking as if it were screaming at him. Yelping he fell on his ass and scooted backwards.

"Brother!" Yuui ran up to him. He dropped the blanket in the process. He keeled down to him. "What's wrong?" He then found the discarded flashlight and picked it up. The light was lifted and then he saw it too. He dropped the flashlight in shock as his shoulders shook. "W-What the...?" He covered his mouth to resist the urge to vomit.

It was a body, still wearing its clothes and on its stomach, covered in webs and years worth of dust and grime. "No wonder this place had such a smell."

"Oh god..." Yuui stood up and carefully moved towards the body. "This one must have been waiting or trapped here."

"But the doors weren't barred..." He couldn't imagine what had led to the person's demise, but it hadn't been a good death. Getting up he went over to the window and with a bit of force pushed it open to let some light in so they could see.

As the light shined through the room, Yuui got a good look at the body. The person was wearing very lavish but now worn out clothing. On top of its skull were strands of what looked like blonde hair and there were rusted out jewels hanging around its neck. Yuui frowned.

There was nothing left but bones no as Fai examined it. "Obviously one of the higher ups if not the ruler here. You think it was a woman or man?"

Gulping, Yuui brought himself down to the body's level and gently pressed his hand on the upper body area. He let out a shaking breath. "My guess it's female."

When they turned the body onto its side, Fai grimaced. Wrapped around the ribs was a corset inlaid with dark gold thread. "A woman."

"Fuck." Yuui cursed under his breath. "She must have died in here; but the question is, from what? Starvation? Disease?" It was already gruesome to see a corpse but to have a female of all things made it worse.

"There's no skin left anymore to tell exactly, no broken bones from what I can see." A dead body and no one coming in to search before them along with no marks on unlocked doors. What did it mean?

Then Yuui noticed something. Among the jewels around the woman's neck, there was a locket. It looked like the one Yuui got not too long ago. Lightly grasping it, he blinked.

Fai continued to look over the body, taking in the fine fur around her shoulders, though he did spot something dark beneath the body on the stone floor. "Blood?"

Yuui looked up. "What?" His eyes went downwards and let go the locket in shock. "Oh my god. Do you really think it's...blood?"

"I can't tell. But there's something staining the rock. It could just be from when the body was decomposing." He explained.

Grabbing the flashlight, Yuui went closer and shined the light directly at the spot. The smudge looked very dark; close to brown by the look of it. Carefully, he leaned down and swiped it across with his finger, making a mark on it.

"...You don't think it was suicide do you?" Fai asked, not wanting to even think someone would do it.

Rubbing the substance between his fingers, Yuui felt a familiarity in the texture. He sighed. "That...is a possibility...because this is definitely blood."

"We should do something with the remains. We can't just leave them here." Fai sighed as he got up to check the rest of the room.

"..." Yuui stood there as Fai was walking about. He glanced up at the body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear laughter. Laughter from someone. He didn't know who, just that it brought slight pain to his heart. "I'm sorry." He said to the body. "You...you must have been in so much pain." He saw the locket and took it from the neck. "But don't worry...we'll bury you properly. So you can rest in peace." He clenched the locket in his hand.

"...What is that? A necklace?" Fai asked when he noticed his brother holding something.

"No..." He held his hand up and showed to Fai. "It's a locket."

"Open it." It couldn't hurt and they might be able to put a face to the body.

Nodding, Yuui pried it open with his fingers. As the locket opened, he was surprised to find what was inside. It was picture. A black and white picture. But that wasn't the shocking part. The picture had a woman smiling and being happy; her blonde hair flowing from the wind. At her legs were two identical children who were holding hands; smiling up to the woman in glee. They were in peace.

Next to that picture rested another, this one a close up of the two children. Both blonde headed with chubby round cheeks.

Yuui opened and closed his mouth a few times; as the shock of the locket sank in. He looked at the body.

"Anything in it?" Fai asked having gone back to searching in drawers.

"B-Brother..." Yuui was surprised at the tone his voice had but can it be blamed? If what in the locket was true...then this woman's body is...

He turned in confusion as Yuui's voice cracked. "What is it?"

Yuui let out a chocking breath as he got close to the body; he brushed what few strands of hair it had left before he looked down at the locket. A few drops of tears landed on it. "I...she...this is..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to say it. But the evidence doesn't lie. As much as he didn't want to believe it.

Fai went over to him, kneeling down with a concerned frown. "What's wrong?"

"..ommy..." Yuui finally spoke out. "This woman...she's...oh god..." He started to sob a bit. "This woman is our mother!" He shouted as the locket fell out of his hands.

Fai's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and grabbed the locket to look at the pictures inside. When he did he grimaced and looked away from the skeleton. So it was their mother. To think she had met such a terrible fate. He had hoped that their parents had somehow escaped and he was relieved when they hadn't stumbled across any remains. It was their luck that the one body they did find was of their mother.

Yuui began sobbing loudly as the truth of one of their parents was revealed. He had hoped that someday he would meet his birth mother someday if she had ever escaped. But she died in a closed off room; all alone. He covered his face with his hands.

Pulling Yuui into an embrace he sniffled and tried not to cry as well. "It's alright Yuui..." It could have been worse, she could have been eaten or torn apart, but as it was it seemed she had taken her own life.

"Mother..." Yuui cried out. He supposed that it was better than her being torn apart or even burned to ashes but it didn't change the fact that she was dead. And that she had taken her own life. Yuui was close to doing that a few times himself...but couldn't do it. Now he saw the dark reality of it.

Fai patted the other's back, calming him. "Let's get her buried then. She risked herself for us and it's the least we can do to thank her." They would find out who did this and make sure they got what was coming to them. His eyes flickered a bright gold in the dim light as he hugged his twin tightly.

Yuui opened his eyes just slightly and nodded. "Yes, she deserves a proper burial." His voice sounded strained but emotionless. He hated crying like some child. He thought he would get past that but it never really left him.

Fai grabbed the locket from the floor and slipped it into his pocket. "I'll grab a sheet or something and we can get started." They didn't have shovels so would have to make do with what they could find. Eventually they placed their mother on a moth eaten sheet and carefully carried her down the tower and to a small plot of land outside.

It was hard but they managed to dig a hole deep enough for a grave. They placed their mother carefully into it and started filling it in. They patted down the dirt to straighten it out a bit. Finding a couple of twigs and grass, Yuui made a tiny cross at beginning of the grave. When it was all over with, Yuui stared at the grave with glazed eyes. "No more." He said. "I...I can't..." He hung his head.

They had used to broken pieces of wood and when Fai straightened he wiped the sweat from his brow. "We can leave tomorrow. I think we've found all we needed here." The letters and the few other things they had found today would be enough of a lead.

Yuui nodded; his arms with the things he had just found. "The sooner we get home, the better." He then started walking away from the grave; making a silent prayer for their mother as he went.

Fai stared down at the freshly turned earth, a considering look on his face before he jogged off to catch up to the other. At least when they were home they could try and forget.

Sometime later, the twins made it back to the hotel. Once they reached their rooms, Yuui just dumped the items, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom; unintentionally slamming the bathroom door in the process. His heart was hurting so bad, he couldn't think straight.

Fai cleaned himself as best he could, and wanting to get rid of any memory of having to bury their mother.

Sounds of the shower was echoing thought the room but there were sounds of crying coming from Yuui. He wanted to forget the burial as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

*we are in the process of making chapters shorter and more readable for you guys, please don't worry, new stuff will be up soon!

* * *

><p>The next day found them leaving their birthplace, first by train and plane and when they were just outside the city they took a cab the rest of the way. They hadn't talked much, but both were a little happy to be home.<p>

Meanwhile Kurogane was tapping his foot impatiently as he and Syaoron were waiting for the twins to come. They were informed that they were coming home a bit earlier than usual. In which both males were extremely happy for.

The closer they got the more anxious both brothers seemed to get, despite how the past few days had gone otherwise for them what with having to bury their mother and exploring the place they had been born. When the taxi finally stopped, Fai was the first out, grabbing their things from the trunk, while Yuui paid the driver.

The cab pulled into the stop and Kurogane resisted the urge to run up to it. Syaoron smiled in relief just happy to have Yuui home. As the twins were exiting the taxi, Kurogane went over to the trunk and helped Fai with the luggage. "Hey."

The taxi had since pulled out and was leaving them when Fai smiled up at Kurogane and shouldered his bag. "Hello." He gave him a teasing smile, overjoyed to be back.

"Had one hell of a trip, huh?" With arms full of luggage, Kurogane leaned down and gave Fai a soft kiss on top of the head.

"Lots of things to go over and a lot we wanted to keep." They had been extra careful in packaging everything they had found as the four of them went inside.

"Right." Kurogane nodded. He knew that they had to over everything the twins had found but right now, he was just glad to have Fai back. Just several feet away, Syaoron was helping Yuui with his luggage. The blonde smiled gratefully at the boy though he was only doing a bit better. "Thank you for helping me with the bags."

When they had dropped the bags to the floor, Fai grabbed the front of Kurogane's shirt to pull him in for a proper welcome home kiss.

Kurogane's eyes widened as the sudden kiss threw him off a bit. But seconds later, he had his arms around the blonde's waist and held him close.

Fai closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, his arms sliding up and around Kurogane's neck. It was welcoming the feel of Kurogane pressed against him and holding onto him.

Eventually, Kurogane let go of those soft lips and grinned. "Welcome home." He then gave a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Fai simply smiled, remembering his promise to Yuui to try and tone himself down when it came to sex. "I'll unpack tomorrow, after everything I'm exhausted." He said then as he pulled Kurogane with him to sit on the couch.

Kurogane chuckled a bit as he sat next to Fai, he held out an arm and pulled Fai close. "Fine by me." He didn't want to admit openly that he missed the blonde dearly. More ammo for the blonde to use.

"You two sit. We haven't heard much from either of you." Fai said as he leaned against Kurogane. He could hear the man's heart beating and blood pumping through his veins. He would have to feed later.

Taking Syaoron's hand, Yuui led them both to the living room and sat on the floor.

Syaoron gave Yuui a short chaste kiss on the lips. "Welcome back Yuui."

Yuui smiled a bit. "Thank you. Glad to be back."

"So cute~" Fai just couldn't help himself.

Yuui blushed heavily as Syaoron grinned. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Home for a few minutes and already; the blonde's teasing.

"So spill. I know you two spent at least some time together. Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Fai inquired, curious if the boy had found anything.

Syaoron's grin faltered slightly. "Ah, well. As you already know, I went to my father's study and check on some papers." "And that made the kid a hermit for god knows how long." Kurogane added for good measure. "Anyway." Syaoron frowned. "As I was there, it was hard at first because...the room hasn't been exactly cleaned or organized since...well..." He felt a squeeze from his hand and saw Yuui smiling at him. "But I managed."

"Anything helpful?" He asked curiously, thinking there might be something with the way Syaoron was behaving.

"I found a couple folders." Syaoron answered. "On them was a mark of some royal seal, like a bird. I couldn't really tell; it was smudged a bit."

"Did you bring them?" He asked, sitting up as he glanced at his brother.

"Yeah." Syaoron had a jacket on and as he was taking it off, he pulled over and on the inside were two folders taped there. He took off the tape and placed them in his hands.

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Kurogane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Syaoran is already worried about me being stuck there, I can't have him being more suspicious then he already is; especially at this point of the situation." He opened one of them to check the papers inside.

Yuui peered over his boyfriend's shoulder as well to get a look. "And who knows if anyone's still watching us."

Nodding, Syaoron began reading. "Okay, so it's chopped information at best but what I can gather that there's a certain race of vampires; pureblood. They are usually seduced and blend with other people at times. The royal family; according to this says that, they have an alliance with some werewolf packs and magic users. It...doesn't say which though."

"That's it?" Fai asked, finding it odd that nothing else had been gathered except a small blurb.

"Since my dad is human and he liked to find things out, I can imagine he didn't get far; not without taking risks and he was known for that." Syaoron shook his head.

"But you have two files..."

"Yeah." Syaoron pulled out the second one. "But this one's a bit more chopped out then the last and it involves... a battle." He lowered his voice a bit. "Wanna hear it?"

Fai nodded as Yuui frowned. They both had an idea where it was going.

Opening a folder, Syaoron sighed. "Okay...many years ago, there was some...trouble within the royal family and it spread to the pureblood race. Apparently there was this person who was in of this demon race. There's a mark of a bat but it's unsure if he was a vampire or something." He pulled out a small picture of what looked like a bat. It was black and white and a bit damaged. "Anyway, the family refused to partner up with him along with the magic users and the werewolf tribes and...things went downhill from there."

"The family was slaughtered? But they couldn't have all died." Purebloods were supposed to be the strongest.

"Well not quite." Syaoron argued. "First there was some rebelling between some factions of the pureblood vampires. Something about a traitor in the ranks. The traitor was a spy for the demon-leader. Then there were some plans to kill certain werewolf tribes to make it look like the vampires did it and the magic users...well most of them disappeared. After that was the battle."

"Your father believed these or just took them as stories?" Many people believed in the occult and supernatural of course, but most chalked it up to fantasy.

Sorting through the pages, Syaoron furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know. The way he wrote these sounds like he believe them but there's no reliable source to pull back to. These were written when Syaoran and I were very little. I can tell by the slight coffee satins on the edge."

"It doesn't have any names?" He frowned, thinking that while this could well be the stories that tied in with what they had found, he couldn't jump to conclusions.

"Um..." Syaoron flipped to the last page. "Ah! Here's a piece of paper with a name written on it. Torn a bit though. A one...Mr. A...Ash...Ashura." He squinted his eyes to read it.

Fai stared wide eyed before he got up to dig through one of his bags. Pulling out one of the journals, he handed it to the boy. "An Ashura wrote this."

Syaoron took the journal and opened it. He glanced the inside and then nodded. "I see. The handwriting in this and the one on the paper are very similar." He then paled a bit. "He talks about the traitor too. So it is true."

"We didn't read through it fully, but I didn't see a name in what I looked at." Fai explained as he sat back down.

"Even if there wasn't a name, I can sort of see it in the handwriting." Syaoron retorted.

Yuui sighed. "Syaoron and Syaoran have been following in their father's footsteps so to speak. One case would be hand writings. They have been studying a bit on the different written language of different cultures. But Syaoron was leaning towards handwritings of people. In fact he told me that he forged a few absence slips with his father's handwriting." Syaoron glared slightly at the blonde. "The point is he can tell if one handwriting is the same or not in another; no matter the form of written document." Yuui continued.

"Graphologist? Interesting." Fai smiled. "So we know that somehow your father learned about this important vampire family. But the castle was large and looked to have dozens of people living there."

"Yes." Syaoron nodded. "I was thinking about that. There's no picture of the castle but from reading the battle there had to be." He shrugged. "Maybe the head section of the purebloods lived there along with the Royal family."

"Maybe...we found some portraits and journals, things like that." He didn't want to mention their mother.

"Good. I'll have to look them over though." Syaoron nodded. "But I can't believe it. My father...he couldn't just get this information all on his own." Was there a secret that his father took to the grave?

"You're right, even Yuui couldn't find that much and we lived there at one point." Fai was just as confused.

"Maybe the kids' father had someone on the inside." Kurogane suggested. "I mean for chopped up information, it's pretty accurate."

"But this all happened a long time ago...before their father was even born."

Yuui thought about it. "Maybe but you did mention Fai that some of the race might have survive. Maybe whoever it was had come up to Syaoron's father and helped him."

"Of course there are other vampires; they weren't the only family there. We escaped after all. But that royal family was wiped out for all we know. Maybe he heard these stories from your foster parents? Or someone else that lived in the castle? A servant?"

Syaoron considered all of them a possibility. "Good points you guys have but until we have something definite, theories is all we have for now." He closed the journal with a sigh. "This is more difficult than my chemistry homework, that's for sure."

Yuui rolled his eyes.

Fai smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood. "It's alright. We still have things to go over too."

Nodding, Syaoron looked over at Fai. "Of course. But first I want to get some food in my stomach before we continue."

Yuui sighed. "Syaoron, didn't I tell you that it's unhealthy to skip a meal?"

"It only happened one time." Syaoron argued. "And I wasn't even hungry."

"Says the vampire who won't feed." Fai teased ever so lightly.

Yuui blushed in shame. "I-I-I-That's different!" He shook his head. "That's a totally different matter!"

"No it isn't." Kurogane and Syaoron said in unison.

"And you must be getting hungry too." Fai smiled cheekily.

"..." Yuui gaped at his brother as he pointed a finger at him. "Why, you son of a-" His stomach growled at the exact moment. He dropped the finger and looked away. Syaoron had to laugh a bit at that.

"Maybe I should have let you feed from me just a little bit until we came home?" Fai pondered half jokingly as he leaned against Kurogane and tried not to laugh.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Yuui had a hand on his face; feeling like the whole world's out to get him. "Not funny."

"I don't know." Syaoron commented. "It kinda is." He didn't regret that statement as he got a light smack on the head.

"You can do it, but it's usually done if there's no other choice." He shrugged, having controlled his laughter.

Now both hands were covering Yuui's face. Syaoron chuckled as he patted the blonde on the shoulder. "You sure do like to overreact on things. It's why I find you so interesting and spontaneous."

"Not now Syaoron. I'm trying to crawl under a rock and never coming out." Yuui said; mumbling through his hands.

"It's not that bad. I wasn't being suggestive." Fai argued.

Yuui dropped his hands. "Fine, maybe it wasn't. But sometimes when people say certain things; it has a double meaning."

"..." Syaoron smirked. "Oh so when I say, 'Hey Yuui, how about you help me get out of this suit?' there's a double meaning to it?"

The blonde smacked the boy's head with a red face. "Not in front of them!"

Fai laughed at that. "It's not like we don't know."

"Yeah, whatever happens it's your business anyway." Kurogane added. "Wouldn't be the first time that this blonde moron would have me tongue-twisted."

"Nope." Fai chimed in with a bright smile.

"Come on Yuui, it's not like we're strangers to each other. We're care about each other, right?" Syaoron asked.

Sighing in defeat, Yuui leaned down and gave Syaoron's head a peck. "You have a point..."

"And here Yuui complained about me being too open about things." Fai pouted half heartedly, though he was glad his brother was happy.

Yuui rolled his eyes at Fai. "Whatever."

"Okay, now that's over and done with." Syaoron stood up. "Let's get something to chow down first before we go over the rest of the stuff. I can tell this might take a while."

"Actually, while I don't mind getting something to eat and figuring all of this out, we just came back and are in need of a tiny break." Fai smiled. He and Yuui still weren't the same after the tower and needed at least a day of not being neck deep in their history to step back and breath.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge." Kurogane jammed his thumb over his shoulder. "You can help yourself to that for now."

Syaoron nodded gratefully. "Thanks." He ran out of the living room.

Yuui looked at Syaoron's back before he was gone. He sighed. "I admire his determination. That's for sure."

Fai sighed, thinking they would have to wait a little longer. Instead he rested against Kurogane. "...You have work tomorrow?"

"Nope." Kurogane shook his head. "The boss is recruiting a few new people and need the space." He didn't want to add that there was a bit of damage in his work place also. Minimal but visible. He suspected demons.

"Good we can stay in tomorrow...just the two of us." Fai mused, knowing Kurogane would be drained tomorrow and lethargic.

Yuui sighed; obviously in thought. "Maybe I should go back to the bakery tomorrow; keep my mind busy."

"You should rest. We've been wandering around old ruins for the better part of a week."

Yuui frowned. "I don't know..." He knew that Fai was right; that he needed some rest. But it was certain that after the revelation of their mother's whereabouts; he wouldn't be sleeping much. Better to have his mind reeling then plagued with images of her body.

Frowning, Fai should have known Yuui would just push himself instead of just relaxing after everything that had happened.

"Hey Yuui." Syaoron came walking in; having a plate of Chinese leftovers in his hand. "I was thinking that since you came back a bit early; we can spend some together." He smiled. "You know; hang out around the park or bake a cake."

Yuui glanced up at Syaoron and pressed his lips together. "I..." He didn't know what to say.

Fai watched them, thinking at least someone had their priorities straight.

"Oh come on, you're back and everything." Syaoron half-whined. "And we don't spend much time alone with each other lately and...I missed you."

Yuui's heart sank with guilt. The kid was right and he knew it. "I...I suppose we can do an activity together. Just us two."

Syaoron smiled happily. "Great. Later, I'll buy some ingredients and we can make a cake or even a pie."

"Sure..." Yuui smiled a bit. "Sounds fun."

With that settled they spent the next few hours going over the books and things each of them had found, piecing together what they could.

However, as they were discussing theories and facts; Syaoron's cell phone started to vibrate. The kid took out his cell and read the text. "Syaoran..." He sighed. "Oh god." He groaned.

"What is it?" Yuui asked curious then as he looked up from a letter. Fai was still skimming over a journal, trying not to eavesdrop.

"It's Syaoran. He and Sakura's older brother Touya got into a bit of a fight." He rubbed his forehead. "I swear, if I see a broken nose or a bruise on my lil' bro's face..." It was no surprise that he and Touya are protective with their younger siblings. But sometimes it can get a little out of hand.

"He's just protective and even though Syaoran-kun wouldn't do anything, I'm sure Touya-san is just being a bit too defensive of his sister." Yuui offered. "But I don't think they would get into a physical fight."

Syaoron seemed to consider this. "Maybe." He started texting back to his brother. "But I have to be sure. I won't allow anyone to harm my twin." He frowned.

Sighing, Yuui supposed he could understand.

They went over the findings well into the evening. They were starting to get the big picture but some details were missing; creating holes in the whole story. Rubbing his eyes, Syaoron tried his best not to be distracted. Though he could have sworn the letters were shaking off the pages.

Fai stretched his arms then, back popping from being hunched over so long. "I think it's time to call it a night."

Yuui yawned loudly. "Yeah...I think I'm at my limit."

Kurogane covered his mouth to hold back a yawn. "I agree with the moron. We can continue this some other time."

Fai gently jabbed the other in the ribs. "It'll be nice getting to sleep in my own bed."

"Yeah, I bet it would." Kurogane muttered.

Yuui and Syaoron stood up and stretched a bit. "Well, I guess we should be heading off then." Yuui stated.

"Yeah, Syaoran might be home too." Syaoron frowned a bit. "How about you guys text us when you guys are ready to continue? That way, I'll know ahead of time."

Agreeing, Fai walked them to the door and watched the couple leave. When they rounded the corner, he shut the door and locked it. "Kuro-tan~ Let's leave everything and go to bed." His eyes hurt and rest would do wonders.

"Sure." Kurogane went over to Fai and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You're starting to sway a bit. I'll help."

Smirking, he let Kurogane guide him. "Kuro-tan's so strong~"

Leading the vampire into the bedroom; Kurogane guided Fai to the bed. After, he went to the dresser to change.

Fai lying on the bed, stripped himself and let his clothes fall haphazardly to the floor.

Taking off his shirt, Kurogane sighed tiredly. "I don't think my head can take much more of those documents and journals."

"Same." He rolled onto his stomach and sighed into his pillow.

With a big black t-shirt and baggy pants, Kurogane made his way to the bed and laid down; groaning loudly as his body hit the mattress.

"Nnn...I was going to have my way with you and get something to drink, but I'm too tired now." He pouted.

Kurogane nodded. "I can understand that. Just get some sleep first. I'll still be here when you wake up." It was the closest thing he said to being sentimental.

"You'd better." He moved them, draping himself over Kurogane.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane held Fai close as best as he could; kissing top of the blonde's head. "Night."


	23. Chapter 23

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~next morning~<p>

Fai awoke feeling groggy and too warm. Turning his head, he looked over to Kurogane, the werewolf still asleep. At the very least he didn't feel so tired anymore, but as he watched the other sleep he felt a familiar itch begin to stir through his veins.

Kurogane was still deep asleep but he felt a bit of movement next to him. He paid it no heed though.

Lifting himself up, Fai could help himself as his blue eyes faded into deep amber. Kissing Kurogane he let his lips linger for a moment before trailing down the other's throat.

Kurogane groaned softly as he felt a pair of lips descend onto his. He then felt a warm breath trailing down. He didn't know if it was part of a dream or not.

Straddling Kurogane, Fai smiled at the sight. The man always was hard to wake up after a long night.

"Mmmh..." Kurogane was a bit groggy but made no move. Whatever dream he was having; it was probably a very good one.

Biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, Fai leaned forward and licked at a patch of skin between Kurogane shoulder and neck. He could practically hear the man's blood pumping through his body.

"Mmph." Kurogane shivered at the wet tongue licking his skin. He felt himself starting to enter into the world of consciousness. His red eyes blinked as he saw what was above him. "...Fai?" He said with a bit of a rasp in his voice.

Kurogane must have been nearly half asleep still if he was using his proper name. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." It had been too long and as his fangs descended, Fai could only think of how hungry he was now.

Kurogane's mind slowly but surely caught on to what was happening. He then felt the slight sharp ping. He should have known. It has been a while since Fai drank his blood. He closed his eyes and let the man fill his thirst.

Pulling away just enough to remove his teeth, the vampire lapped at the blood that sprang forth. It set his body on fire as it always did when it had been long enough between feedings. He could feel Kurogane's heart beat against his tongue and sighed.

The werewolf sighed as he felt the fangs leaving his skin. He opened his eyes at Fai. "You okay?"

"More than okay." Fai purred a few drops of blood on his lips before his tongue swiped them up. "You?" He asked before dipping his head back down.

"A little out of it but I'm fine." Kurogane answered.

"Mmm...While we're awake I could help you with that." He teased, smiling against tanned skin before he continued to feed.

Feeling a shiver going up his spine, Kurogane groaned softly as he felt his blood drain from him. He reached out and gently touched Fai's head with a small smile.

"I can't take too much more though." Fai told him, thinking there that taking too much would be no fun for either of them right now. Sighing, as he wanted more, Fai licked over the puncture wounds, sealing them back.

"As long as you get your fill, it's fine by me. Besides, I don't go down that easy." Kurogane messily grinned.

"I want you to be able to do other things today though." Sitting up on top of Kurogane, he grinned as he wiped his lips clean.

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes." Kurogane grunted; his body refusing to move.

Fai's face and down to his chest were flush from the blood. He looked livelier and felt it too. "I'll try to wait that long."

Kurogane couldn't help but breathlessly chuckle at the sight before him. He then sank into the bed with a very sedated but content smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked curiously as he leaned forward, hands on either side of Kurogane's head to support himself as the blonde stared down.

"A bit." Kurogane answered. He wondered briefly if the vampire knew how handsome he was hovering over him. Good thing he doesn't blab things like that out.

Lips curled into a mischievous smile then. "Good enough to stay in bed a little longer?"

Kurogane blinked before smirking. "Maybe." He slightly teased.

Smiling a little wider Fai sat up and grabbing the front of Kurogane's shirt pulled him up to sit as well. "Hmm...you know I've been thinking about our conversation we had a few days ago~"

Kurogane had to backtrack to the memory before his eyes flickered in recognition. He nodded with the smirk intact. Yeah...?"

"Want to try some of those things we talked about out?" Really he was just happy to be home, but if Kurogane was willing who was he to complain.

Kurogane seemed to consider it. He then nodded. "Sure." He shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Chuckling, Fai shook his head. "So blunt about everything Kuro-chan." He moved himself off the werewolf then before digging through their nightstand for a few things.

"I don't have to dance around the subject. If I want to; I want to. If I don't, I don't." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Take the rest of your clothes off." Fai told him as he pulled out long pieces of cloth. "After that lay back down."

Getting off the bed, Kurogane stripped until his was bare before settling back down on the bed.

"Such a good Kuro-rin this morning." He teased, smiling lazily as he watched. "Put your arms together and above your head."

"Okay." Kurogane lifted his arms above his head; placing his wrists together as he did so.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Fai asked as he swung a leg back over Kurogane before he bond his arms together and tied the end to the bed. "Though maybe I'm being too nice?"

"Oh no, god forbid that would be the case." Kurogane sarcastically said though he had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe a gag would work?" Fai smiled before he reached behind himself to cup the other's member. "You do like it when I'm aggressive, I should start that don't you think?"

Kurogane held back a noise of surprise at the sudden action. "I like to see you try."

Fai gave him a flash of teeth then as his hand worked its way over soft skin slowly.

With his breathing quickened a bit, Kurogane felt the vampire's touch starting to move.

"I think I'll taste every bit of Kuro-san that I can, since it's been so long since I've gotten the chance too. If you're extra good I might untie you." Fai told Kurogane as he slid his body down, after he stopped stroking the other, his lips trailed down toned muscle, teeth scraping every now and then.

The werewolf gritted his teeth. He can feel Fai's fangs on his skin. But he wouldn't give the vampire the satisfaction just yet.

Along with his teeth, Fai trailed over the expanse of skin below him with his blunt nails, smiling to himself as he felt muscle twitching.

Kurogane let out a hiss; feeling the shiver of pleasure going up his spine.

Along with his teeth, Fai trailed over the expanse of skin below him with his blunt nails, smiling to himself as he felt muscle twitch

Kurogane let out a hiss; feeling the shiver of pleasure going up his spine.

The vampire formulated several ways to make this even better, to make Kurogane actually admit he was enjoying himself or even tell him what he wanted.

It was pride, Kurogane knew that much. He wouldn't openly admit that he was actually enjoying this. But he will admit this at least to himself; that this foreplay was getting better and better by the second.

"You know...I think we might still have something I know Kuro-kun will like leftover..." Fai realized then before he pressed a kiss to Kurogane's stomach and moved back up and to their nightstand.

Kurogane lifted his head up enough to watch Fai get up and move to the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and excitement.

Glancing back to his boyfriend he smiled. "Keep glaring and I'll blindfold you." He threatened before he dug through the drawers contents and eventually pulled out a small jar filled with clear oil.

Sighing lowly, Kurogane moved back his head in its former position.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you weren't enjoying yourself." Fai pouted as he opened the bottle and dipped his fingers in the oil. "But I think this might help." He gave an all too innocent smile, knowing Kurogane would react.

"..." Kurogane stared at the oil covered fingers before gulping. He can hear his own heart beating loudly against his chest in anticipation.

"As much as you dislike being a wolf sometimes, it comes in handy. Especially when it comes to your nose." Fai smiled down at Kurogane after he moved to straddle the man. "I think moonflowers are your favorite, aren't they?"

"...Uh..." Damn, the vampire had the right cards and knew what to do with them. Kurogane stiffly frowned. "...Maybe..."

"They're not solar eclipse good, but a close second~" Fai reached between them then, grabbing Kurogane's erection once more and stroking with his now slicked fingers, letting heat and want build within the other.

Kurogane hissed in pleasure as he felt himself go hard as the vampire stroked him. It was getting harder though not to make a noise as the moonflowers that were made into the oil were taking effect. He started to feel his control fading a bit.

Fai watched as Kurogane's eyes dilated, knowing the scent was taking its affect. Leaning forward, and pressing as much of himself against Kurogane as he could while still working his hand, the blonde kissed Kurogane.

Kurogane groaned softly as he felt Fai's body pressing onto his and almost made a noise as his lips were captured by the vampire's. The scent of the moonflowers were starting to drive him crazy but he refused to go down.

Fai moved along his lover's jaw, pressing his lips and scrapping teeth along every inch of skin he came across. "Tell me what you want."

With his groans becoming a bit louder, Kurogane closed his eyes and inhaled. "I...I..." He couldn't get the words out. It was both from his stubbornness and the fact that it was getting hard to speak with those fingers and that mouth and the moonflowers.

"I bet Kuro-tan would like to have his way with me~" Fai purred before trailing kisses along Kurogane's throat, filling the blood pumping underneath dark skin.

"Ugh...I would..." Kurogane grunted as he felt kisses going down his throat. "...I really would..." He was speaking in broken sentences; not really knowing what he was saying.

"Maybe pin me down and show me just how much you missed me?" He smiled to himself, thinking dirty talk was usually the best way to get Kurogane worked up.

"Yes..." Kurogane weakly moaned. He then gained some control back by grinning toothily a bit. "I would like to pin you down and kiss the hell out you while I put my hands under your shirt and feeling that pale smooth skin of yours." He closed his eyes momentarily.

"I can do at least that much." Sitting up, he removed his shirt, letting Kurogane get an eye full before he was back against the werewolf. "Though I really want to top, after our little chat, I couldn't help think of you."

"I couldn't help think of you too." Kurogane softly stated. "Damn, how the mere thought of you can fuck me over." He chuckled a bit.

"I kept thinking of Kuro-sama touching himself." Fai ran his hands over toned muscle, teasing as he went. "And how much I wanted to do that instead."

"Same to you." Kurogane exhaled slowly. "But I love to see your hungry eyes while I put on a show. I bet you'd like that."

"Tut-tut, Kuro-min." Fai wagged a finger in front of his face. "I'm not letting you go until you ask nicely or I've fucked you into the mattress. Whichever comes first~"

With a flicker in his eyes, Kurogane smirked as he took that as a challenge. "Make me."

Fai nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Okay." Slipping off Kurogane he removed the rest of his clothes, leaving his in the buff. Taking the jar he had put beside them, he dipped his fingers into the liquid before he took himself in his own hand and sighed at the feeling.

Kurogane's eyes glazed over as he saw Fai starting to touch himself. He loved seeing the vampire like this though he knew that he would have to be tough and not break.

Biting his lip, blue eyes turned to stare down the werewolf. "Nnnn...Kuro-sama~"

Fai's voice went straight down to the werewolf's groin as he inhaled sharply at the scene before him.

Cheeks flushed, Fai continued to look at the other, wondering how long it would take before he asked for something.

Gulping, Kurogane pressed his lips into a thin line. This vampire would be the death of him.

"Just looking at Kuro-chan is so good." Fai whimpered and pulled out all the stops, batting his eyes and looking shy, to try and make Kurogane break.

Kurogane can feel himself almost drooling at the sight. Flushed skin, glazed blue eyes and that voice; that damn sweet voice. He shivered at the voice.

With his free hand, Fai slid it up his chest, teasing himself and in return Kurogane. "Tell me...you want to be untied?"

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane refused to back down, refused to speak. But his own body betraying him as he felt his head go up and down; nodding. Damn his urges!

"Good boy~" Fai removed his hands and reached up to untie Kurogane, as no matter how much he liked the man bound, he had made a promise.

Kurogane closed his eyes and mentally count down as he felt Fai moved up to untie him. _3...2...1..._ And then next he knew he had Fai beneath him; pinning him as he felt the great feeling of a werewolf going though him. He found himself grinning toothily.

Nearly getting the breath knocked out of him, Fai stared up at Kurogane with a smirk of his own.

"Now who's the good boy?" Kurogane chuckled as he leaned down so his forehead touched Fai's.

"Definitely not you." Fai replied as he hooked his legs around Kurogane's hips and pulled him closer. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have my damn way with you." Kurogane stated as he lowered his head to kiss the vampire with passion

Fai moaned at the way Kurogane forced himself into his mouth. Closing his eyes, the vampire moved his arms up and over the other's back, letting his fingers run over sweat dampened skin.

Feeling a bit frisky, Kurogane closed the remaining space between him and Fai and started grinding their members together that were both slicked with oil.

Gasping against Kurogane's mouth, the vampire dug his blunt nails into his lover's back at the shock that shot down his spine. It didn't take long until he had to end their kiss in order to breathe. "...I can't...nnnnggghhh...lube now."

Grinning, Kurogane continued grinding for a few more seconds before stopping. He kissed Fai's forehead. "Don't move." He lowly said as he got up and went over to the night stand to get some lube.

Fai pouted at the loss of contact and twisted on the bed, trying not to touch himself and wait. "If you don't hurry I'll take care of myself."

Smirking, Kurogane got the bottle of lube and started coating his three fingers, after deeming them good and coated. Kurogane went back to the bed and loomed over Fai. He then started slowly kissing the vampire as his hand went down and the first coated digit was lightly pressing at the blonde's entrance.

Spreading his legs to accommodate the other, Fai looked up at the other flustered. "Now, Kuro-san."

Nodding, Kurogane slowly insert the first finger into the blonde's entrance.

"Another." Fai said, feeling no pain as Kurogane prepared him.

"Okay." Kurogane inserted another finger as he started to move those fingers inside; stretching the blonde but trying his best not to hurt him.

Tilting his head to the side, his lips curling downwards, Fai wanted to smack the other man. "Kurogane, I'm not going to break." He had waited too long to have the man go slow.

"Geez, forgive me for being careful." Kurogane retorted; feeling a bit hurt though he tried not to show it. He then inserted a third finger and plunged in deeply as he could and found something spongy as he pressed on it lightly.

He gasped and arched a little off the bed, his body tightening around Kurogane's fingers as a result. "I'm going to come if you keep that up." Panting, the blonde couldn't stand much more of this.

With eyes widening a bit, Kurogane hesitantly pulled out his fingers and positioned his member just outside of the entrance. Thank god it was oiled up before. He took a deep breath before entering inside slowly.

Clutching the bedding tightly, Fai hissed as Kurogane pushed his way inside him and filled him up. Once the werewolf had stopped, he hooked his legs back around the other's waist before he pulled Kurogane down for a kiss. "I missed this and you." He teased.

Feeling the heat surrounding his member, Kurogane let out a groan. He was then pulled down by Fai for a kiss. Pulling back from those soft lips, Kurogane smirked. "I missed you; all of you." He then pulled out a bit before pushing back in. He then started slowly moving inside the vampire.

With each movement a small gasp or moan left the blonde's parted lips. His chest heaved as he became lost in Kurogane. Reaching up he held onto his lover, wanting more.

Feeling encouraged, Kurogane picked up the pace as he started slamming into Fai; hitting the prostate head on again and again; panting as he went.

Their mattress creaked as Fai joined in as well, trying to move against Kurogane. It was difficult, but he managed to at least roll his hips, grinding against the other unevenly. "H-haaahh...almost there..."

Grunting, Kurogane felt himself nod. "Y-Yeah...just a little...longer..." He then slammed into Fai hard; the prostate being hit full force.

Crying out, the vampire hugged himself to Kurogane, his toes curling as he finally came. His head spun as he coated both their stomachs while they still moved together.

Feeling the insides tightening around his member, Kurogane gave it a good couple more thrust before he followed, filling Fai with hot semen. He let out a loud moan as he felt himself released into the vampire; the high slowly coming down.

Moaning, Fai relaxed onto the bed, panting. Bleary eyes stared up at Kurogane and grinned.

Panting a bit, Kurogane opened his eyes and stared down at Fai with loving eyes.

Unhooking his legs, Fai chuckled breathlessly. "I don't think I've come that quickly since we first started dating." He joked, his legs feeling boneless as he shifted underneath the other man.

"There are worse things than that nowadays so you're fine." Kurogane faintly smiled before he started to pull out of Fai.

He winced at the feeling of Kurogane slipping out of him. "I guess you have a point." Rolling onto his side, the vampire sighed pleasantly.

Laying down on his side, Kurogane reached out and softly threading his fingers through Fai's hair; feeling relaxed and satisfied.

"The day's not even started and we've already worked up a sweat." Fai smiled, watching Kurogane intently.

"Mmm..." Kurogane idly nodded; continuing his actions.

"Once I'm able to walk again, want to take a bath?" He asked, trying not to get too comfortable with Kurogane stroking his hair.

"Sure." Kurogane answered; feeling very happy at the moment.

Smiling, it was good to not have to worry for once about demons or long lost histories. He could just lie in bed and focus on Kurogane.

Kurogane was in heaven. Just for a little bit he can be there for Fai and not hurt his head with all the crap that they have been through. Better with that train of thought, he pushed himself closer to Fai and draped an arm over the vampire.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

*we are in the process of making chapters smaller so they are easier to get through so don't be too confused about all the new updates. already we have new chapters up that weren't part of the original four chapters we had up.

* * *

><p>Fai was still working on his sleeping schedule despite going back to work. It was early in the afternoon when Syaoron and later Yuui showed up, the boy excited about something or other he had found.<p>

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced." Yuui said once he and Syaoron were inside. "But Syaoron has been digging into some more research and found something that he wanted to share with the gang."

Fai set down drinks for them, looking over to the boy as he pulled out a small notebook he had been using to take notes.

Taking a sip of his drink, Syaoron calmed himself. "Okay, so you all know that the vampire battle and the allies that they have right; about the magic users? Well, I found something about them. It's not much but..."

Taking a seat across from them, Fai watched and waited. Yuui also waited, his boyfriend having not told him anything beforehand.

Taking out a very small handheld journal that was all tattered and torn, Syaoron opened it and flipped through a few pages. "This was in the bottom of a box in the corner of the room. I almost didn't see it. I can't read some of what it said but..." He cleared his throat. "This had names and places of the magic users' bloodline. Father must have been recording this for a while."

"And?" Fai asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Well as it turns out the first magic users were from deep into Europe; like between England and Germany though that's not what they call it at the time." Syaoron turned a page. "Then the line goes down through countries like Romania, Italy, Switzerland and even Norway. But...during the timeline around where the battle took place, there were a lot of blanks; so most of them were either missing or dead."

"They travelled east?" Fai guessed, seeing the pattern.

"Yes. Though there were blanks on the names, the migration continued; through Latvia, Ukraine, Russia and even China. Last known country documented was Japan and then...nothing."

"What about the names?" Fai supposed it made sense, there was magic all over the world, but it seemed this specific family had been fleeing something.

"Like I said, there are so many blanks and not enough names. The first magic user's names were in Latin and so on. But the most recent name here was...Nadeshiko...and what looks like a K but I can't be sure."

"So we find this Nadeshiko?" He asked, not really sure where to begin.

Syaoron hesitated before nodding. "I think so yeah but that's going to be hard since this journal only said the country and nothing else."

"It's something." Fai sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Maybe check the library? They have archives of newspapers." Yuui suggested.

"Good point." Syaoron smiled at Yuui. "Maybe I can get into the back storage of the library if we can't find anything in the front." He nodded to himself.

Yuui returned the smile. "It's a start."

Yawning, Syaoron leaned back onto the couch. "And to think, I would have had nothing to do while school's being repaired." He joked.

"Surely that can't be true. Yuui doesn't like work that much." Fai teased as he took his cup from the table.

Yuui looked away as he drank from his cup.

~later~

The three of them sat and chatted and formulated plans and ideas about what their next course of action would be when Fai heard the door open. Excusing himself, the blonde left to go and greet Kurogane.

Closing the door behind him, Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck; feeling a bit of a strain on the nape of it. "Hey, I'm back." He announced casually.

Smiling, the vampire gave him a quick kiss. "Welcome home. Syaoron-kun and Yuui dropped by."

"Really?" Taking off his jacket, Kurogane ventured to the living room. "Any new information I should know?"

"The witches and wizards that sided with the vampires apparently came to Japan...the only name we know is Nadeshiko." He explained, helping Kurogane as he knew the man was tired.

"Huh." Kurogane nodded. "So I'm guessing that she's our only solid lead to the family, right?"

"Yes, but who knows how long ago she lived in the country or where." He sighed, feeling almost as if they'd run into a dead end again. "Go and sit, I'll get you something to eat."

"Sure." Kurogane got to the living room where Syaoron and Yuui were talking. They stopped just in time to greet the man who quietly greeted them back. He then sat on a chair and sighed tiredly.

Fai quickly made Kurogane a sandwich and drink to tie him over until he could cook properly as Syaoron explained everything to the werewolf.

"Okay, so you found a journal with your dad's stuff, went through it and found this chart with those...magic users with names and the places they went to and to top it off we have a lead on the most recent magic user but that's as good as it's going to get; right?"

"In a nutshell, yes. That's an excellent summary." Syaoron smiled

Handing the man his meal, Fai sighed. "But there's sure to be thousands of Nadeshiko's..."

"True." Syaoron agreed. "I can only imagine how much time it'll take to narrow the list down."

Yuui looked over at Syaoron and frowned. "We can use the internet and just goggle our way in."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane muttered a 'thanks' at Fai before settling down. "It wouldn't be any easier; the only difference would be staring at the screen instead of papers. And I know none of us has a lot of time to do it." He bit into his sandwich.

Fai joked about Yuui not being an old man anymore and smiled at Kurogane in return. "A phone book? It's not any easier, but we would get numbers and addresses too."

Syaoron hit his forehead with his hand. "Of course! Phonebooks! That's a great idea. We can search through some phonebooks and see what turns up."

Sitting on the arm of the chair Kurogane was using, Fai chuckled. "We'll find her eventually."

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, that I have no doubt of."

Yuui crossed his arms and frowned. "Guess I have to start saving those phonebooks again."

"Again?" Kurogane mumbled through his sandwich.

"Yeah." Syaoron chuckled. "We had phone books before but rarely when he gets angry; he'll rip them with his sharp claws."

Yuui blushed at that and lightly elbowed his boyfriend.

Kurogane nodded. "I can understand that. There are times that I wanted to tear down walls because apparently it's illegal to beat the crap out of people." He grumbled as he finished his sandwich.

"Not illegal Kuro-wan, just frowned upon." Fai chuckled.

"That's not what that damn police woman said that one time." Kurogane grunted as he sipped his drink.

Syaoron had to chuckle at that. "I get angry sometimes too. There was one time that I was so angry that...I destroyed...someone's property."

Yuui had to cover his mouth to hide the smile. "Thankfully it was nighttime and he only had a bat."

"It wasn't Sakura-chan's brother was it?" Fai mused, remembering the two boys weren't on the best of terms.

"..." Syaoron's face slowly got an evil smirk. "Sadly no. But if it was, I wouldn't use a bat. I would buy myself a chainsaw and just cut that-"

"Syaoron." Yuui muttered with a warning tone.

"Kidding~" Syaoron finished with a cheery tone.

Yuui didn't seem pleased, eyeing the other as Fai smirked. "Such a big brother complex~ it's a wonder why you two don't get along better."

"Yeah, it's a mystery." Syaoron added with a bright smile. "But alas, we don't see each other much."

"And it'll stay that way if you two can't get along." Yuui glared at his boyfriend. "I understand that you both care for your younger siblings but I rather not see you and him end up in a hospital or I swear; I'll be the one to cause a panic."

Kurogane sipped his drink with slightly interesting eyes.

Syaoran was busy making a quick dinner for the three of them while his brother and Yuui sat looking over papers in their small living room. He was glad that they were happy, but he rarely spent any time with his twin nowadays, not that he wasn't busy with Sakura and her friends, but still.

As they were in the living room, Syaoron sighed angrily as he looked over their findings once more. "There has to be something else. There has to be. I feel like we're going in circles!"

"It's alright, don't stress so much over it." Yuui frowned, putting a hand on the other's shoulder in comfort. Syaoran meanwhile couldn't help but overhear and wondered what they were talking about.

"I know, I know." Syaoron grumbled. "But you and Fai...you guys went out of your way to get these things and I'm barely scratching the surface with father's research." He threaded his fingers through his hair. "And then there are magic users. I mean...just..." He sighed.

Smiling warmly, Yuui cupped the boy's face. "And while you're working really hard, there should be a limit." Syaoran blushed at the tone, knowing they were probably going to kiss.

Closing his eyes, Syaoron leaned forward as their lips touched. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Yeah, you're right." He then took Yuui's hands and cupped them with his own. "I just want to give you guys some closure. You've been hurting for so long and I wondered if I'm enough to help you."

"You and Kurogane-san help far too much." Yuui smiled. "We just need to find a Nadeshiko."

Nodding, Syaoron grinned. "Yeah, we just have to find this Nadeshiko chick and maybe we might get more answers to this whole situation." He kissed Yuui's hands tenderly. "The sooner we can solve this, the better." Yuui smiled as he blushed a bit. "Yes."

Syaoran's eyes were wide then before he turned in the small kitchen to look over to the couple. "You're looking for a woman named Nadeshiko?"

Brown and blue eyes snapped up at Syaoran; seeing him in the room now. Syaoron opened and closed his mouth a couple times before shrugging. "Maybe. We're just talking nonsense. We are a lovey dovey couple after all." Yuui had to roll his eyes at that.

"I'm not a little kid brother or stupid." He felt hurt hearing his brother try and lie to him.

"I didn't say that." Syaoron slightly glared at Syaoran. "Like I said, we're just talking nonsense. Right Yuui?"

Yuui looked back and forth between the brothers; unsure what to do. He then coughed to look less awkward.

"I know a Nadeshiko...but if you're just going to keep me in the dark..." His fingers curled into fists by his side.

Syaoron narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something when Yuui placed a hand on his shoulder; calming him down a bit.

"Syaoran..." Yuui started. "You...know someone by that name?"

"Yes, I've met her a couple times..." He looked to Yuui, feeling a little less upset.

"Okay." Yuui nodded; still having a hand on Syaoron in case he lashes out. "Is she someone you met like a friend or something; maybe at school by chance?"

"She's Sakura's mother." He explained which shocked the couple.

Syaoron's brain shut down for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. Suddenly he stood up and ran out of the room and down the hallway; leaving both Syaoran and Yuui in shock.

"I don't understand, why are you looking for a woman?" Syaoran asked the blonde, more and more confused as the seconds passed.

Yuui looked at Syaoran with a small smile. "Just...doing some research." He responded.

Sighing he shook his head. "Maybe one day I won't be kept in the dark."

"Syaoran." Yuui firmly called out; having enough of seeing two brothers torn apart by the situation. "I'm not lying." He glanced at the young man. "We really are doing some research. But why we're doing it..." He sharply inhaled. "We...we can't tell you. So please just...give us a little more time. I assure you, eventually, things will go back to the way they were. So...please?"

"I'm still owed an explanation, but I'll wait."

Sadly nodding, Yuui agreed. "Yes, we do owe you that at least. But thank you." At the exact moment, Syaoron came back with his cell phone. He then glanced at his twin with slightly hesitant eyes before making his way to Yuui. He leaned down and whispered into the man's ear. "I already texted Kurogane and Fai about our new findings. We can wait until we're all free so we can talk about our next move."

"Alright, thank you Syaoron." He smiled before turning back to the other boy. "Is there any way we could meet Sakura's mother? We want to ask her if she knew your father."

Blinking, Syaoran frowned but gave them the info they needed. "Sakura's mother is usually at home; working on homemade jewelry. But she sometimes spends time at a flower shop; bringing back some flowers for Sakura." He smiled softly at the mention of the girl.

"We'll stop by...maybe I should bake a cake?" Yuui asked.

At that, Syaoran nodded with a bigger smile. "Actually that sounds like great idea. Sakura's mother does love sweets; especially cake. But what kind of cake she likes. Oh! But Sakura's favorite cake is the vanilla cake with strawberries on top."

"Of course, you would know that." Syaoron muttered with a smile.

His brother blushed at the slip and began stuttering. "Ooh, I have the perfect recipe for it. I'll have to get some strawberries though."

"Sounds like a plan." Yuui then looked over at Syaoron. "Say, how about you two go get some strawberries?"

Syaoron looked at Yuui like he had grown a second head. "Huh?"

"Yes, you and Syaoran can get the ingredients for the cake; that way it can be made faster and we can visit Sakura's mother as well as Sakura. So how about it?"

Syaoron couldn't help but feel a bit peeved at Yuui's suggestion but the look the blonde was giving him suggested that he should just go with it. He sighed. "Sounds fine by me. You okay with that lil' bro?"

Both twins looked at each other before nodding. "We'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Splendid~!" Yuui cheered. "I'll just...pick up the papers." He cleaned up the floor. "And put them away for now. Just don't stay out too long~!" With that, Yuui walked out of the living room; humming as he went.

Minutes later and both boys were gone, letting the blonde start on the cake.

As Yuui was in the kitchen; making the base of the cake; the twins were near the grocery store; not uttering a word to each other but both wanting to say something.

Syaoran didn't know what his brother was up to, but he just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Ah, here they are." Syaoron found a crate of fresh strawberries and pulled out a plastic bag to carry them in. "How much do we need, lil' bro?" He may have said it causally but his tone was anything but.

"I don't know...Enough to cover the top of a cake?" He suggested, not entirely sure. He should have asked Yuui.

"I'll just get a few dozen then." Syaoron then started picking them, one-by-one. "So...everything okay?" He wasn't looking at Syaoran when he asked that.

"Better I guess, but you better explain everything when you're done with whatever." Syaoran said as he began to help.

"..." Syaoron silently nodded. He already felt bad for keeping Yuui's true nature away from Syaoran but now this. The secrets were hurting him almost as much as Syaoran but he promised their father that they would protect each other no matter what. "We...We should get the strawberries and get back home. It'll be hard for Yuui to make a cake without them."

Nodding in agreement, the twins quickly paid for their fruit before heading out.

Meanwhile, Yuui was mixing the ingredients into a bowl, He was humming a tune while having a smile on his face; his fangs showing and all. But as soon as the front door opened and closed, he quickly hid them. He turned to see the twins around the doorway. "Welcome back."

Syaoron held up one of the bags he had. "We'll wash them for you."

"Thank you." Yuui smiled. "It's been a while since I baked a cake with strawberries."

"Sakura will like it." Syaoran blushed after catching himself mention the girl again. Before long the three of them had the cake done and set in a cake box Yuui had stored away.

"Now that's done with." Yuui placed the cake box into the fridge for a while. "How about we get some food in our stomachs?" He smiled; hoping that the tension between the brothers will ease a bit more.

"You don't have to cook; we ate just a few hours ago..." Syaoron said, not wanting the blonde to overwork.

"Well, I'm in such a good mood what with cooking and such." Yuui dramatically sighed. "And I was thinking of making some desserts for the three of us since we barely got to spend time together alone as it is." He grinned. Fai was rubbing off on him.

"Do you need any help then?" Looked like there was no talking the vampire out of it.

Yuui thought about it. "Hmm...no." He smiled. "I can do it on my own this time. Why don't you and Syaoran just relax around the TV while I bake?"

"If you need anything just ask." With that both boys left Yuui to his work, the eldest going to his phone to text about their plans.

As soon as the boys were out of the kitchen, Yuui got out his cell phone and started to call Fai; hoping he wasn't too busy. He got out some ingredients as he was waiting for the other line to pick up.

A click alerted him to Fai answering. _'...Hello?'_

"Brother?" Yuui whispered. "It's me, Yuui."

_'Kuro-tan told me you found a Nadeshiko?'_ Fai said, sounding busy.

"Yeah." Yuui started cracking eggs while holding the phone with his shoulder. "Yeah, we found her but that's not why I'm calling."

_'Oh?'_ Fai sounded amused, busy with whatever he was doing on his end.

"Mm-hm." Yuui nodded. He was mixing the eggs with flour and something else. "We have a bit of a problem...you see...Syaoran...Syaoran kinda over heard us when we were discussing the topic." He sighed.

_'And? Wasn't Syaoron-kun going to explain everything to him?'_ He asked.

"..." Yuui paused. "Um..."

Fai laughed and some rustling was heard in the background_. 'We've talked about this before. It's the same as you telling Syaoron-kun your own things.'_

Yuui almost hit his head on the counter. "Syaoron knew he had to eventually but to him; it's too soon. I can see that. But I think I'm seeing a rift in between them and I'm, not sure where's that going to lead to."

_"It's probably because Syaoron-kun's been so busy. Make him spend time with his-"_ Fai was cut off for a second before he was back. "Let them spend time together."

"Funny thing you should say that because I'm trying to do that right now. I'm baking something while the two went to the living room." Yuui hoped that the two would at least be talking.

_"Just give it time. You're not their mother."_ Fai explained to his brother, believing Yuui was too worried over it.

Yuui had to stop what he was doing to inhale sharply. "Y-Yeah...you're right." His voice cracked a bit.

_"Don't be upset. They love each other, so it's nothing they can't fix given some time."_

"I-I know that." Yuui wondered if Fai still thought about their own mother after knowing what happened to her. "I have no doubt that they will pull through."

_'Good. So are we coming over with you to visit her or are you going to check up on the lead alone?' _

"How about you come over to our house first so we can visit her together?" Yuui smirked. "I think it'll be easier that way."

_'Let me get Kuro-rin to behave and I'll be over.'_ He could practically see his brother's smile.

"Sure thing." Yuui nodded. "I'll see you later then."

With that Fai hung up on his end after bidding a quick goodbye.

Yuui smiled as he hung up. Feeling a bit better; he then continued with the task at hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M overall, PG for this chapter

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone following them starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Once done the three of them ate together, the tension from earlier having all but vanished.<p>

Yuui looked between Syaoron and Syaoran. He was debating whether or not telling Syaoran about who he really was would be a good idea. He sighed.

They talked about whatever came to mind as Yuui took the cake out of the fridge and just as he was about to set it on the table, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuui said as he answered the phone.

_'Remind me again…are we going with you or were you doing this yourself?'_ His brother asked on the other end.

"Well whatever you think is easier." Yuui placed the cake on the table. "I suggested though we all go. But if that's a problem..."

_"No, no, I was on my way. Just making sure."_

"Oh." Yuui blinked then smiled. "Well then, we all go."

_"Alright, I'll see you in a few."_ With that his brother hung up.

"Okay." Yuui hang up as well and looked at the box. "I wonder if this woman even has magic. Could she sense the human from the not?" He shook his head. "Time will tell, I guess."

"You ready Yuui?" Syaoron asked, peaking in from the living room.

"Yeah." Yuui took the box and smiled. "Let's go."

They ended up meeting Kurogane and Fai at their place, since the couple lived right next door to Sakura. When Fai knocked and the girl answered he smiled, making small chat before finally asking for her mother.

"Oh sure, mother's here. One moment." Sakura turned her head with a smile. "Mom! Could you come for a sec; there's someone for you~!"

"I'm coming dear!" A soft mature voice rang out.

Sakura had since pulled Syaoran inside, wanting to show him the newest game she had gotten and promising her brother wasn't around, leaving just the other four to wait.

Leaning towards Yuui, Syaoron started to whisper. "Do you think she can sense other-worldly creatures like those magic users in fiction books?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe. Witches are traditionally known for making things, not really that, but who knows." He shrugged.

It was then a tall and slender woman approached, looking at them curiously as her long curly hair fell over her shoulders. "Oh, you two are our neighbors; Sakura told me all about you."

Kurogane looked at the woman and nodded; not really know how to start a conversation. Yuui then bowed a bit. "Um...hello. Name's Yuui; Fai's twin brother. It's nice to meet you."

"Where are my manners, I'm Nadeshiko Kinomoto." She bowed gently before inviting the four men inside.

"Pleasure." Yuui smiled as he held out a cake box. "This is for you. I heard from Syaoran that you like sweets."

"It's vanilla cake with strawberries." Syaoron added with a smile. Kurogane's nose twitched before frowning a bit.

Her eyes lit up at the prettily decorated box. "I seem to recall Syaoran-kun mentioning his brother's partner being a cook. I'll be sure to try a piece." Nadeshiko smiled warmly. "Now, I'm sure you four didn't come here just to give me a cake."

"Yes." Syaoron spoke up. "We actually came because...we wanted to talk to you...in private if you don't mind." Yuui nodded' agreeing with his boyfriend.

"Alright, Sakura is off in the back of the house so no one can hear."

"Okay then." Yuui then gulped. "Um...we wanted to ask something. And if you don't want to that's fine." He hastily added. "But..." He didn't know if he should say it outright or go around the bush a bit.

"Your family wouldn't happen to be descended from around Europe?" Fai added.

"Why yes." Nadeshiko nodded. "They were. My ancestors used to live in Europe for quite some time."

"How far back into your history do you know? Anything strange?"

Nadeshiko thought about it. "Well probably before the 1500s. I know my family lived way before that but that's how far I can go with memory alone." She then smiled knowingly. "Of course, I haven't lived that long to know for sure." She glanced at both Fai and Yuui.

"Then you know who we are?" Fai asked, still unsure.

"Well not at first." Nadeshiko admitted. "But once I got close I can feel the aura you two have are that of something that isn't quiet human. I just wanted to be sure." She then glanced at Kurogane. "And I also know that you have an aura of a beast; a werewolf. Plus your nose was twitching; probably a bit sensitive."

Kurogane blinked; slightly surprised.

"And the only human here is Syaoron over here." She smiled at the young man. "Though...he has a faint scent of a vampire around him...not sure if I have said that." She added.

Fai couldn't help but smile. "We need your help and I think you have some answers we need."

"Well then, ask away." Nadeshiko smiled.

"We don't know anything really other than our parents were killed, possibly by a traitor we read about."

"..." A thoughtful look came across her face as she looked intently at the twins before Nadeshiko clasped her hands. "I thought so. You two are the twin children of that royal family..." She nodded to herself. "That must be why that man came to me before. I saw a picture but it was a bit damaged."

Fai and Yuui both stared at her dumbfounded. "You must be mistaken...you said royalty? But that can't be...we were someone else's children, workers?"

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Nope. What I know is that the royal family had twin vampire children before the battle. There were other children from what I could gather but those two; you two, stood out from the rest. Since it was rare that there would be not only twin vampires but twin 'blue-eyed' vampires."

They didn't know what to say at that, minds reeling as they both went over their trip to their home. Piecing together what they had found.

Nadeshiko took in the expressions the vampire twins had on their faces as she frowned. "I also heard that the battle, countless lives were taken and that my family either disappeared or went into hiding. Some vampires have also done that but I can't be sure if they successfully hid after all these years."

"Do you know who it was?" Syaoron asked, having taken Yuui's hand into his own.

"While being confronted by a very persistent man, I told him about a vampire named Ashura who got away but from what I heard; he was very weak from not drinking blood. It's hard to say if he's still around or not. Only my grandmother knew but she died before my mother or I got an answer."

"So we need to find this Ashura?" He asked, feeling hopeless that they would ever get answers.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Well Ashura and that man who told me that he was an archeologist or a researcher; I can't remember which. Either way, if you find one of them, then you have a better chance of getting answers." She smiled sadly. "Sorry if I wasn't helpful enough."

"It's more than we could have hoped for under the circumstances." Fai said then, feeling just as lost about this as the others.

"Well then," Nadeshiko clasped her hands. "There's something I wanted to do since you two came. Do you mind?"

Yuui shook his head. "Go ahead."

Taking back a few steps, Nadeshiko closed her eyes and held out her hand. Suddenly the air around them crackled as a magic circle came out of her hand in the form of the Royal vampire family crest. "Prince Fai, Prince Yuui." She spoke with a thundering echo. "As the descendent of the witches and wizards that came before me, I solely swear that I will serve the royal family and only the royal family." From the crest; a pair of bright blue earrings came out and she grasped them in her hand. "Take these and know that if you need assistance that I will be to guide and help you." Then the crest disappeared along with the heavy aura of magic. Nadeshiko smiled and opened her hand. "Here, one earring for each of you."

Glancing at each other for a moment they nodded in unison before each grabbed an earring. "Thank you Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko giggled. "It's my pleasure."

Syaoron held his head with one hand. "Whoa. I didn't think magic would be this intense." He felt a bit nauseous from feeling the heavy atmosphere of magic.

"It's strong and while Nadeshiko-san is powerful in her own way, there are others far stronger." Fai informed, thinking of Yuuko.

Syaoron made a face. "Oh...you don't say."

Yuui frowned as he placed each hand on the sides of Syaoron's face. "Don't worry. It might be a side effect or something. After all not all humans have encountered a magical being much less witness one at work. You'll be fine after a while." He smiled.

Nadeshiko smiled at the couple, finding them sweet.

"If there's nothing else, we'll get out of your hair." Fai said then with a smile of his own.

Kurogane for the most part was taking in all the information in his head. It was shocking that the woman knew more then they all can gather for a while. Then again, she was a descendent of those people. He was about to open his mouth when his eyes widened slightly as he looked at his right. He then smelled a familiar scent; a nasty one. _'Crap, not now.' _He thought grimly.

The acidic smell associated with demons seeped in through the window seals and before long both twins had smelled it to. "Nadeshiko-san, it seems your magic drew a few friends in. If you would get Sakura and Syaoran and hide them away?"

"Of course." Nadeshiko nodded. She was about to move when suddenly she heard a scream coming from outside. She paled. "Sakura!" She then remembered that she and Syaoran were outside at the back of the house.

"Crap. They found them first." Kurogane glared at the demons trying to get in.

"Oh no." Syaoron gasped. "Syaoran!" He started to run towards the scream.

"Wait! Syaoron!" Yuui panicked and went after him.

Fai's eyes flashed gold, nails already extending into claws as he used his preternatural speed to run ahead of the others through the house and out the back door.

Kurogane and Nadeshiko were close behind as the whole group raced to the backyard. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were surrounded by ugly black creatures with sharp teeth and claws. Syaoran got in front of the girl; making sure she wouldn't be harmed. He glared at the creatures; not knowing what to do.

Fai lashed out at the first one he saw, their attention having still been focused on the two teens at the moment. The one he hit hissed in pain and collapsed, already bleeding heavily. "In the house now!"

Syaoron ran up to Syaoran and Sakura. "Come on, let's get inside!"

"Nii-san! What are those things!" Syaoran loudly questioned as he held Sakura in his arms.

"Now is _not_ the time, Syaoran!" Syaoron angrily shouted. "Just listen to me and get inside, _now_!"

Just then Yuui extended his nails and his eyes turned gold as he stabbed another demon through the chest. "Syaoran, listen to your brother! _Go_!"

Syaoran gulped before nodding. With Syaoron and Sakura, the three ran inside with Nadeshiko leading them into the house.

Kurogane meanwhile grew his claws and his razor sharp teeth. "Now, who wants to die first?" He then lashed out and tore another demon's arm off with his teeth.

Fai dodged one aiming for his neck and cut its belly open. These weren't as fast as the one that had attacked him and seemed to be rather dumb as well. He grinned, thinking it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

Yuui grimaced as he sliced another demon's head off. He will never get used to it. But for Syaoron and the others' sake; he will fight to protect.

Kurogane pulled out a heart from another demon's chest and squeezed the organ hard until it exploded; with splotches of its blood on his face. He grinned. Won't be long now.

The few that remained didn't charge anymore instead they turned tail and attempted to run out of the fenced yard.

"Fucking cowards." Kurogane smirked as he dropped a head of another demon onto the grass.

"Huh." Yuui rubbed the blood off his forehead with his hand. "That was easier than I thought."

Fai lashed out at the last one, slicing into its back legs and making it howl in pain as it limped off back into the shadows. "Strange for demons to attack during the day..."

"I know." Yuui agreed. "Maybe they sense the magic from Nadeshiko and they got desperate and made their move?"

"That would be stupid." Kurogane commented. "Demons usually attack during nighttime; that's within their element. They wouldn't just go out into the daylight even if they did sense some magic."

"Maybe they were following us are just happened to see us? Maybe they were watching Nadeshiko and her family?" Fai said as he shook the blood from his claws. Though looking back to the house he knew things would have to explain.

"Maybe." Yuui trailed off as he looked at the back door. "But I think we have something to deal with right now."

Kurogane sighed. "Let's prepare ourselves for some yelling."

Both brothers nodded in agreement and they felt bad knowing Syaoron would be on the brunt end of it.

Kurogane was the first to move as he went to the back door. He barely opened it when-

_"What was that all about!" _

-He winced. Too late.

Nadeshiko had taken her daughter elsewhere, no doubt to explain things to her in private. But both Li twins were glaring at each other heatedly.

"Look Syaoran-" Syaoron started to explain as the rest of the gang was inside.

"No nii-san! I have had it up to_ here_ with this mess!" Syaoran shouted. "The hiding, the lies, the deception oh and let's not forget that my brother's _boyfriend _and _neighbors_ are actually supernatural creatures from god knows what!"

"Syaoran-"

"When nii-san. When are you going to keep me in the dark about this, huh? A week, a month, a millennium? When are you going to realize that I'm not little kid that needs to be protected from all the bad things in life? When are you going to just...just…_tell_ me the truth?"

"Syaoran…."

"No. Nii-san I..." Syaoran deflated. "I just can't...I don't...no..." He just closed his eyes and sighed. "I had...I had enough."

Syaoron then felt hurt by the declaration. But it was to be expected. He should have known better and now...it's gone wrong. "I...I..." He couldn't say anything. Nothing came out anymore.

The other three kept their distance knowing not to butt in when it would just make things worse.

Syaoran glanced hopelessly at his older twin. "You're not dad, nii-san." He muttered. "You can't shield me from the world."

"I...I know." Syaoron croaked out.

"I deserved to know too. The last thing I would ever want is my own brother lying to me. I have hoped...during this...event...that you would trust me enough to tell me. Was I wrong?"

Syaoron's eyes snapped up as he glared at his twin. "Of course not!" He shouted. "I trust you, I trust you almost as much as I trust Yuui!" He then exhaled sharply. "But...I couldn't tell you. I promised dad...that I would protect you." He shook his head. "Syaoran, you've seen those things. They are out there and not just them, vampires, werewolves, witched, wizards; all of them. I couldn't let you be in the dark side too! You're my brother for god's sake. My only family left! I refuse to pull you in! Because...then...then…."

Syaoran's eyes widened before softly shaking his head. "Nii-san..." He walked up to him and cup his face. "I think I should be the one to decide if I want to acknowledge the existence of those creatures. I want to be there for you too just like you for me. But you have to _trust_ me. Trust me enough so I can make my own choices. And you can't stop me once I do."

Syaoron looked up into Syaoran's eyes. "...I know."

Smiling, Syaoran pressed his forehead on his brother's. "We're not the only family anymore. We have Yuui, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura and everyone else. I don't want to lose you too. Please nii-san, just tell me the truth. I won't be angry the next time around, okay?"

Hopelessly chuckling, Syaoron cupped Syaoran's face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"I know nii-san...I know..." Syaoran softly answered back.

The others stood, Fai smiling as Yuui worried. It seemed that while there was still a lot to get through that the brothers had settled on.

Syaoran pulled away from Syaoron a bit; holding hands like they were children; both of them smiling. "So..." Syaoran spoke up. "You guys are...vampires..." He pointed to Fai and Yuui. "And you're...a werewolf..." He pointed to Kurogane. "...right?"

"Yes. Sorry we didn't say anything, but it's not something you can tell everyone." Fai was the first one to speak.

"We figured that your brother would eventually tell you or that we would get this crap over with before you knew." Kurogane shrugged in an almost apologetic manner.

Yuui walked forward and bowed. "I'm very sorry, Syaoran. It was never my intention to bring harm to your brother. And I wouldn't wish that for you as well." He then stood up. "I just didn't want you to be scared or frightened by the truth."

Syaoran blushed then. "I-it's okay Yuui..."

Yuui shook his head. "No, it's not." He frowned. "The very fact that I pull him into this in the first place was my own selfish doing." He crossed his arms.

"Geez, the kid said its okay. So it's okay." Kurogane frowned at the vampire. The blonde should really be more optimistic.

"Now let's go and say goodbye to Nadeshiko and go rest back home." Fai clapped his hands, wanting everyone to cheer up.

"Right." Yuui watched as the rest went out of the living room. He shook his head.

Nadeshiko was waiting in her living room smiling. "Thank you for protecting me and my daughter. I should have detected them sooner."

"No, it's fine." Yuui smiled.

"Yeah, those things aren't a problem for us." Kurogane smirked.

"It seems we've started helping each other again a little soon." Fai joked good naturedly to try and defuse any remaining tension.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Yes, I think we will."

Sakura nodded before standing up and walking to the Li brothers. She then softly smiled and hugged them both. "I may not understand everything right now; I'm just glad everyone's alright."

Both twins blushed at that, feeling embarrassed about getting a hug in front of everyone else.

Yuui had to chuckle at that. He rarely saw Syaoron blush. Syaoran; many times but not Syaoron which made the moment even better for him.

"Will you two be alright now?" Fai asked concerned that the demons that had gotten away might be back.

"Yes, I think we will." Nadeshiko nodded with a smile. "I'll just have to strengthen the shield around our house but that's hardly a problem. And the rest of you? Will you be alright?"

"Of course. We have to leave and try and figure out a new course of action."

Kurogane nodded with the vampire. "Yeah, the sooner we have a plan the sooner we can get those darn things off everyone's backs."

"And the sooner we do that, the sooner everyone's lives will be safe once again." Yuui agreed.

After discussing matters for a few more minutes, they left, hoping things would be alright. Fai figured it was okay since he and Kurogane did live next door to the family and could offer help if needed.

Syaoran and Syaoron were walking side by side; chatting about some random things and laughing with each other; like nothing has happened between them. Yuui watched the twins with a small smile on his face; glad that a pair of siblings weren't torn apart by secrets and lies.

It was then that Fai grabbed him in a headlock while they walked and smiled. "You really shouldn't ogle. It's not polite." He said low enough for the boys walking far ahead of them to not notice.

Yuui blushed as he tried to get out of the headlock. "I'm not ogling!" He whispered loudly. "I'm just glad that those two are happy again with each other!"

Kurogane sighed as he tuned out; not wanting to get involved.

Pinching a cheek Fai smiled. "Yuui-chan is almost as cute as Kuro-tan." He knew Kurogane was eavesdropping and what better way to let him know than to tease him as well. "I told you not to worry."

Slapping Fai's hand that was pinching his cheek away; Yuui looked sadly at Fai. "Can you blame me? We just had a demon attack; new information and two brothers who were almost on the verge of isolation from each other. How can I not?"

"They're brothers; they wouldn't let anything break them apart." Fai argued as he let Yuui push him off. "You need to learn not to take everything to heart."

"Well I'm sorry if I take things too seriously but that's a part of who I am." Yuui looked away. "I...I don't know, okay? I just don't."

"You'll loosen up in time." He patted the others shoulder as Kurogane unlocked the door to their home.

"Finally home." Kurogane sighed as he stepped in. "Come on."

Syaoran and Syaoron stepped in with smiles on their faces. Fai and Yuui followed with Yuui nodding to Fai; willing to try and loosen up.

"Now we have to look for this Ashura and hope he's alive. Is there anyone we could ask? Someone who would know where an old vampire would hide out?" Fai asked as he kicked his shoes off. "There's Yuuko-san, but she's a last resort."

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Syaoron shook his head. "I don't think so. And I doubt we'll find it in father's stuff." Syaoran nodded; feeling a bit hopeless.

"We know he wouldn't have stuck around our old home..." Fai frowned, still trying to get over the news he was apparently nobility.

"And with enemies still around, I doubt that he stuck around in one place for too long." Kurogane added.

Yuui remained silent. He was thinking about something.

"There are a lot of spirits and creatures and people we could ask?" Fai suggested.

Yuui blinked as he looked up. "Well...I know one person or spirit I would say."

Syaoron made a face before looking at Yuui. "You do?"

"Yes." Yuui nodded. "I've met him once though."

"Who is it?" Fai asked, curious as to who his brother could have possibly met.

"His name's Ioryogi." Yuui explained. "I was on a street one night smoking and he came by and asked for a stick. Eventually we knew what the other was. He's a bit of a brute but he was far from a jerk." Syaoron blinked; feeling a bit jealous of this Ioryogi guy. He had no idea why.

"...It could work I guess. Do you know how to contact him?"

"Well, kinda." Yuui blushed a bit. "According to some random spirits; he's hanging with some girl who apparently is here in this city. At a toy store, I believe."

There were a few questions he wanted to ask his brother, but it seemed not to be the time or place. "Then we can go tomorrow."

Yuui can tell by the looks of everyone's faces that he owed some explanations. "Sounds good to me." He then looked at the Li' brothers. "You guys want to hang out here or go back?"

"Home, we can try looking through dad's stuff again?" Syaoran suggested, wanting to get his brother alone so they could talk.

Syaoron shrugged. "I guess we can go home." Yuui nodded. "Okay." He then glanced at Fai and Kurogane. "So, we're off then." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you after work tomorrow." Fai smiled and bid the three farewell/

Yuui and the Li brothers left the place with Kurogane closing the door behind them.

"So...turns out your shacking up with an ex-prince." Fai smiled, watching Kurogane.

"Yeah...guess I am." Kurogane shrugged with a small smile.

"Makes you a consort." He teased lightly, thinking back then to his mother and how she had been a royalty. It was odd.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane went over to the blonde and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just glad that some questions are answered. But don't let it go to your head about being a prince." He joked lightly.

"Not like I'm going to start wearing a cloak and live in a castle Kuro-rin." He smiled in return and pulled the werewolf down for another kiss. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Me? Nah." Kurogane stated as he pull back from the kiss. "How about you? You alright?"

"I may have chipped a nail." He joked, glad Kurogane hadn't been struck.

Chuckling a bit, Kurogane shrugged. "Not my jurisdiction." He joked. Though he too was glad Fai wasn't injured in any way.

Chuckling Fai shook his head. "Someone's been watching too much television lately. Were you that bored while I was gone?"

"Hey, if the show's interesting I'll watch it." Kurogane smirked.

"I hope you won't be too busy with your shows now to spend quality time with me." Turning away, Fai headed over to their couch to sit.

"Never." Kurogane smiled a bit; joining Fai at the couch.

"Good." Fai latched himself onto Kurogane then, getting comfortable.

Kurogane looped an arm around Fai's waist; pulling him close as he got the remote and turned on the TV.

It was good to relax, especially after the day they had had and Fai was willing to take full advantage of it.

Staring at the screen, Kurogane started to doze off; feeling a bit tired.

Feeling the man leaning heavily on him Fai grinned and pulled away. "Let's go to bed."

"Sure." Kurogane turned off the TV and got off of the couch.

Taking the other's hand, Fai led him into their bedroom. It seemed the day's excitement had tuckered Kurogane out.

Once there, the two changed into their night clothes and settled into bed; with the werewolf yawning as he sank into the mattress.

Fai draped himself over Kurogane, giving the man a few kisses before settling in for sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

*we are in the process of making chapters shorter and more readable for you guys, please don't worry, new stuff will be up soon!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Li household, Yuui was yawning as he was making himself a cup of tea; not wanting to sleep yet.<p>

He hoped the warm drink would stave off sleep, but so far it seemed to not be working. The others had been talking for awhile now and he had stayed away to let them have their privacy.

Yawning loudly, Yuui opted to go out in the front and enjoy his tea; hoping the night air will keep him awake.

The streetlights were already on, illuminating the streets in either direction. He wondered if his brother and Kurogane were asleep by now, but then he stopped wondering not wanting to let his mind think too much on the couple. Instead he went over everything they had learned.

_'So to start, we are royal princes of the family. Sakura's family was serving ours for generations and we have to find that Ashura who has his name on the papers we found.' _Yuui thought as he sipped his tea. He sighed. "Fai's right, I'm really taking things too seriously."

Just then a blue-eyed young male with glasses was walking by grumbling about drunken witches and pigheaded jerks. He took a side-glance and stopped. "Fai-san...is that you?" Yuui blinked at the person before him. "Oh...um sorry but I'm not Fai. I'm his twin; Yuui." He smiled.

The boy blushed at his mistake. "You're his brother then?" It was the only explanation of course "N-not to be nosey or anything!" He waved his hands out in front of him.

Yuui chuckled as held his cup. "No worries. May I ask your name then?"

"Watanuki." The boy seemed hesitant on telling him, but in the end saw no harm in it. This was Fai's brother after all.

"Nice to meet you Watanuki." Yuui nicely greeted. "I assumed that you thought I was Fai means that you knew him, right?"

"He visits the shop on occasion..." He frowned a little; reminded of some of the blonde's visits and how Yuuko had made him prepare all sorts of alcohol for the two of them to drink for hours on end.

"The shop. Yuuko, right?" Yuui asked politely.

"Yeah, the slave driver." He caught himself and blushed again at the slip. "She grants wishes."

Yuui had to chuckle a bit at Watanuki's statement. "I'm guessing she works you to the bone huh? Sounds like many women in this world." He then blinked. "Wishes, huh? Can she do that?"

Watanuki felt like he'd found a kindred spirit, someone who knew his plight. "Ah...she can, but it requires a price."

"Oh I see." Yuui said after some thought. "'An eye for an eye', right?" He smiled sympathetically. "Well I guess granting wishes can be hard work."

"It is." Watanuki frowned. "You…don't want anything, right?"

Yuui shook his head. "No, not anymore. I have everything I could possibly want right now." He smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't feel right asking people to make my wish come true. If I can, I'll do it myself."

"But you still look like you need something." He had seen that same looks on countless others who came to Yuuko.

"Even if that's true; I'd still say no." Yuui smiled sadly. "It's my choice whether or not I would make that move." He then laughed. "But I'll keep that info in the back of my head for the future."

"There's another place...I don't know how helpful it is, but Yuuko mentioned it."

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Another place?"

"She called it the everything store. She uses them to get things for her." Watanuki explained.

"The everything store?" Yuui asked; slightly interested. "Huh."

"There's a man that works there, he's tall and is always wearing sunglasses." Watanuki had been around once or twice when the man had dropped by to deliver a package to Yuuko.

Yuui took the information he was getting from Watanuki. "...I don't suppose he sells information too though, right?" He felt like he needed to ask.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He replied, thinking that it might be a good alternative.

Yuui nodded; a little hopeful now. "Thank you Watanuki. I'll keep that in mind." He then stared at his cup. "Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea then; as a thank you for telling me all of that?"

He debated on it for a moment. "That'd be great."

"Great." Yuui then pressed a finger to his lips. "But try to be quiet. There's two other people in there talking. Just warning you." He opened the front door. "Come in."

Watanuki nodded in understanding before he followed the blonde.

"Do you like sweets?" Yuui asked as they head towards the kitchen. "I'm just asking because I have some desserts and treats in the fridge. Goes well with tea sometimes."

"If you don't mind."

Nodding, Yuui went to the fridge and got out a couple slices of vanilla cake with chocolate icing. He then made another cup of tea for Watanuki before placing both the tea and the plate in front of the teen. "Here you go." He smiled.

"You made these?" Watanuki asked curiously as he tried one of the small candies.

"Yes." Yuui smiled. "I work at a cafe in town. People tell me I made the best. Not sure why." He chuckled.

"I love to cook." Watanuki smiled warmly.

Yuui's eyes widened. "Do you now." He grinned. "That's great. It's rare to see people your age having a talent for it." He sipped his tea. "Cooking, that is."

"My dad taught me to cook when I was younger."

Yuui stopped mid-sip before placing his cup down. "I see. Must be nice." His mind went back to seeing his mother's corpse. If she's dead, then their father must be too. "It's nice to have parents spend time with children. That's what family is about."

"It is." Watanuki's smile fell for a second before he was back to trying out Yuui's creations.

Clearing his throat, Yuui worked up a smile. "So...how is it?"

"It's wonderful. If you wouldn't care, I'd like to borrow your recipe."

Smiling brightly, Yuui nodded. "Sure. One sec." Standing up, he went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a drawer. Inside were sheets of recipes. After seconds of looking, he found the one. "Ah, here we go." Closing it, he went back to the table and gave it to Watanuki.

"Thank you. Though I don't want to take your page...I could copy it if you have a piece of paper and a pen."

"Nonsense." Yuui shook his head. "I only keep the papers as references. I have a very good memory of the recipes; especially one that people asked for repeatedly. So no worries."

He nodded, still unsure, but not wanting to argue. "Thanks. I'll put it to good use. I have a few gluttons at work that can try them out."

Yuui couldn't help but chuckle at the word Watanuki used. "So you're working for Yuuko, huh? Never met the woman myself. What's she like really?"

"A drunk and a slave driver." He scowled and folded his arms at the thought of the witch.

"..." Yuui stared at the teen before covering his mouth as loud laughter almost escaped his lips. The statement was so blunt that he couldn't help but laugh. But at the same time he felt a bit sorry for teen. He eventually calmed down and took a deep breath. "I see." A snicker passed his lips. "It must be hard working for someone like that; I can only imagine of course."

"It is, but I'm used to it by now." He sighed, thinking of how much his life had changed since starting his work with Yuuko.

Yuui glanced at the teen. "Still you're so young. You should be living life to the fullest. Life is short after all." Of course he wasn't one to talk. He wasn't even human.

"I have more important things right now, but thank you." Watanuki smiled warmly.

Yuui chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just running my mouth." He finished his tea. "Uh, I wonder how Syaoron can even put up with me. I'm so unusual."

"You're actually pretty normal."

Yuui blinked before chuckling softly. "Am I? I haven't notice."

"Compared to your brother, you're as normal as you can get." He blinked before he blushed. "N-not that Fai-san isn't nice and all or that you're boring."

"I know what you mean." Yuui smiled. "I guess with twins you see two personalities on sides of the spectrum. And brother is a bit more...enthusiastic then I am."

"I guess so." Watanuki finished off his snack and stood up. With a curt bow he thanked the vampire. "I have to go."

"Oh uh..." Yuui stood up with him. "Sorry, was I holding you up?"

"No, I just need to get home and start making lunches for tomorrow." He explained as he sat up and took his dishes to the sink to wash.

"Oh, okay then." Yuui smiled. "Well, if you have free time, you're always welcome to come over. We can chat and stuff." He then shoo the teen. "You go, I'll wash the plates."

"Are you sure?" He felt conflicted, not wanting to eat and run.

"Watanuki." Yuui grinned. "You have given me some company for the time being. You're the one that's busy. So it's not problem. Now, off you go." He patted the teen's shoulder.

Thanking the vampire again, Watanuki grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

Yuui watched the teen go out and on his way. He smiled fondly. "Hey Yuui." Syaoron's voice was heard. "Where are you?"

"In here." He turned to see Syaoron staring at him. "How is everything?"

"Could be better." Syaoron shrugged. "I got a little lecture from my lil bro about what happened but it's getting better." He then blinked. "Was someone in the house?"

"Yes, Witch's apprentice. I saw him outside and invited him in for some tea." Yuui replied, happy that things hadn't been so terrible.

"Huh." Syaoron felt his jealousy rise up. "I see."

"He was very nice and gave me a lead on somewhere I might be able to find Ashura." Yuui felt lighter somehow. "He's even a cook. I might have to see what he can cook and swap recipes."

Syaoron's lips twitched downwards. Sounds like the apprentice sounds like such a perfect guy. He swallowed his jealousy for the moment. "He gave us a place to get something on Ashura, huh? Sounds like a great guy."

"Watanuki was very nice." He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen so he could clean.

"...Is he now?" Syaoron stated with gritted teeth. He followed Yuui into the kitchen. "So about this place..." He started. "What is it exactly?"

"I don't know, he said it was the everything store." Shrugging, Yuui rolled up his sleeves.

"The everything store." Syaoron nodded. "So it might have some information on that Ashura guy?"

"Possibly. It's the only thing we have." Running water, the vampire rested against the sink looking at his boyfriend.

"Right." Syaoron stated roughly as he went for the fridge. He needed something sweet to eat to keep the bile down that was resting in his stomach from what he was feeling right now.

Once the water had filled the sink enough, Yuui turned and busied himself washing the few dishes there were.

Syaoron found a plate of cookies and took out a gallon of milk. Fixing up a glass, he sat on the table and started eating the sweets with a deep frown.

Once he had dried and put them away, Yuui dried his hands and turned to see the teen. "Isn't it late to be eating sweets? You might get sick."

_'Oh, he'll have cake with Watanuki but when I eat cookies; I get lectured.'_ Syaoron thought as he drank some milk. "I'll be fine." He took a bite of another cookie.

"I just don't want you getting sick in the middle of the night like last time." Walking over he sat beside the boy.

"I'll be fine." Syaoron repeated; ripping off half of a cookie.

"Is there something wrong?"

"..." Syaoron sipped his milk. He glanced at the cookie sadly.

"Syaoron?" Frowning, he looked over the other's face, trying to figure out what had happened

Syaoron sighed. "I..." He growled in frustration. "I'm just...am I inadequate to you?"

"Inadequate?" He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I know that I'm not the greatest cook in the world and I'm not the nicest person to be with sometimes but at least I try, you know?" Syaoron continued with a frown. "I try."

"Is this because I had a chat with Watanuki?" Yuui asked as he reached over to put a hand over his boyfriend's.

"..." Syaoron gripped Yuui's hand gently. His eyes glazing over with sadness.

"I love you Syaoron." His happy mood from before had vanished. "Just because I make friends or talk about someone doesn't mean I have a crush or anything."

"You just...sounded _so _happy when you mentioned talking to him and how you guys can swipe recipes with each other and I couldn't help but feel crappy because you like to cook but...I don't. And that Ioryogi guy you mentioned..." He inhaled sharply. "I'm...I'm not good with a relationship. I hope you can see that. I'm...an idiot." He sighed; defeated.

"You are, but I still like you. And since I can finally settle here, I can make friends." He smiled.

Syaoron's lips twitched upwards; feeling a bit better. "Yeah. I'm sorry. You had it worse for me. I sometimes forget that you're a vampire." He chuckled. "And vampires can...get lonely."

"Now, don't worry about me liking someone else, because I have you and don't need someone else."

Finding himself grinning, Syaoron leaned over and gave Yuui a peck on the cheek. "Still, I'm sorry. I can get a bit possessive."

He shook his head. "It's okay."

"Speaking of vampires, don't you need blood?" Syaoron asked. "Since that fight and all, I figured you need it."

"It has been awhile hasn't it?" Yuui smiled and stood. "Though maybe we should do this in private?"

"We can do it in your room." Syaoron smirked. "Besides, lil bro's clocked out for tonight. All that talking he did tired him out."

"Then put your food away so I can have mine."

Syaoron snickered. "Will do, my prince." He joked.

Yuui blushed at the reminder, but he smiled back, glad Syaoron wasn't in a bad mood now.

After putting the food and dishes away, Syaoron and Yuui were in the blonde's room; sitting on the edge of the bed.

Since they had talked about it, Yuui was a little more comfortable in taking blood from his boyfriend when needed. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." He tilted his head to the side; exposing his neck. "Take as much as you need."

Blushing faintly, Yuui's eyes changed as his fangs extended. He had been hungry, but he was still hesitant to ask.

Closing his eyes, Syaoron waited for Yuui; knowing that a slight pain will happen.

Piercing the skin of Syaoron's neck, Yuui drank slowly from him, trying to reel in his hunger.

The teen winced at first of the pain when the fangs pierced it skin; but as his blood was being drained from him; he held onto Yuui's back; slightly moaning from the experience.

Hugging the other in return, Yuui signed as he pulled away and licked up the blood dripping from the wounds.

Syaoron hummed in pleasure as he felt Yuui's tongue lapped on his neck. "...Yuui..."

Panting, Yuui barely paid any attention to the boy, his sense too focused on the smell of blood filling his nose and the thick coppery taste of the liquid sliding down his throat.

Gripping a bit tightly at Yuui's arms, Syaoron groaned softly. "Yuui?"

He had to jerk himself away. His amber eyes glazed over in lust. "Syaoron…"

With cloudy eyes, Syaoron leaned up and kissed Yuui on the lips.

Eyes closed as Yuui moaned into the kiss. He always ended up losing most of his inhibitions when it came to the other.

Feeling a bit light-headed and brave, Syaoron pressed himself onto Yuui as he closed his eyes.

Cupping the back of the boy's head, Yuui kissed him, careful of his fangs.

Syaoron moaned into the kiss; moving his hands onto Yuui's shoulders. He then stuck his tongue out a bit and licked Yuui's lower lip.

He let the other take the lead, trying to taste as much of Syaoran as he could.

Acting on pure drive and emotions, Syaoron pushed Yuui onto the bed before poking his tongue into Yuui's mouth; getting a taste of his own.

Gasping at the sudden impact, Yuui's efforts doubled as he tightened his hold on his prey.

Syaoron let go of Yuui's mouth with a grin. He licked his lips. "Yeah. You like that, don't you?" He started moving his hips over Yuui's as he kissed the blonde again with more passion.

Yuui only managed a small moan before his lips were captured again and he bucked his hips upwards.

Spreading his legs as much as he could, Syaoron picked up the pace on the hips as he moved from Yuui's lips and kissed down to the blonde's throat; panting a bit as he went.

Staring up at the ceiling, Yuui gasped and moaned at each touch that sent little sparks down his spine. "Syaoron." He gripped the other's shoulders, moving in time with him.

"Yuui..." Syaoron groaned as he latched onto the base of Yuui's neck and started sucking on it; feeling his lower regions getting a bit hot.

"Nnnnghh..." Yuui bit his lip and shuddered at the touch.

Licking up at the neck, Syaoron's lips were very close to Yuui's ear. "Come on Yuui." He panted. "Don't hold back. I want to hear it. I want to hear you scream and moan for me. Tell me..." He licked the outer shell slowly and sensually. "Tell me what you want..." He then bit the tip of the ear. "Yuui...tell me what you want."

"You." He moaned rather loudly, unable to help himself as he twisted underneath his lover.

Smirking, Syaoron pulled back a bit as one of his hands went down under Yuui's shirt; touching the soft pale skin as the other went through the vampire's blonde locks. "Your wish is my command; my prince."

Heat was spreading through him and Yuui arched on the bed, already hard and aching as Syaoran teased him. "Syaoron."

"Shirt. Off. _Now_." Syaoron growled as he pulled back and took off his shirt before tugging at the blonde's shirt.

Yuui gave a soft noise as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

Throwing his own shirt on the floor, Syaoron got over Yuui again as he pressed his chest on the vampire's; licking the blonde's collar and using on hand to drift downwards.

He always wondered just how the other had gotten so good at this when they had only had sex a handful of times, but right now Yuui's mind was on anything but that as he sighed and gasped when Syaoran finally touched him.

As his hand wondered over the blonde's waist, Syaoron started leaving big wet kisses down; hovering his mouth over the blonde's right nipple; letting out hot breath before lightly sucking on it.

Blushing, Yuui gripped the other's shoulder. "Syaoron...please." If things continued like this he would come before they were both undressed.

Letting go of the nipple, Syaoron panted out a laugh. "Sorry my prince, I'll give you the royal treatment." He then lowered himself to Yuui's waist and slowly pulled down the vampire's lower garments; revealing what was inside. He whistled. "_Someone_'s happy to see me." He joked.

"Just hurry...I want you." Yuui was so glad Syaoran's room wasn't right next to his, otherwise he might never be able to look the boy in the eye.

Syaoron chuckled. "Of course." He then breathed on the member; loving how it was leaking precum. He then licked the tip; tasting the nectar that was his lover. He then started sucking at the head; groaning at the feel of the member in his mouth.

A choked gasp left parted lips as Yuui's eyes fluttered close. He loved Syaoron, loved how the boy could make him melt and make him do and say things that in any other moment would have him mortified. Tangling his fingers in dark hair, the vampire remained still, letting the other work.

Feeling fingers through his hair, Syaoron decided to stop teasing Yuui and really give him the treatment he deserved. Opening his mouth, Syaoron took more of the blonde's length; sucking hard and long; his head bobbing as he went.

"A-aaaahhhh..." Yuui tensed and tried to keep himself still, but he was finding it a losing battle as he felt his orgasm draw closer and closer.

Syaoron quicken his pace as he sucked very hard and fast as he gripped the vampire's hips; being careful not to bruise. He can feel the tip of Yuui's length at the tip of his throat. Feeling a bit adventurous; he then used his teeth to lightly graze on the member; feeling his own member weeping and crying out for attention.

"S-stop, I'll...hhaaahhhh!" Yuui felt dizzy as he fought off coming.

Syaoron, with great hesitation, pulled his mouth off of Yuui; leaving a trail of saliva connecting his mouth and the member. "Yuui..." He groaned. He felt a bit hot and dizzy as well.

The vampire pulled him up for another kiss, panting and moaning as he tasted himself on the teen's tongue. When he pulled away, Yuui reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed an inconspicuous bottle.

Syaoron moaned loudly as he felt Yuui's lips on his. As he fell onto the bed, he watched with hazy eyes as Yuui grabbed a bottle from the nightstand.

"Here." He pressed the bottle to his boyfriend's hand and spread his legs.

After covering his hand in oil, Syaoron hovered over Yuui and lowered his hand down to the vampire's lower regions. "Here I go." He then pressed one finger lightly over Yuui's entrance before entering.

There was a bit of pain, but that was always to be expected. Blue eyes were trained on the boy above as a second and then third finger were eventually added. "E-Enough..."

Nodding, Syaoron pulled out the fingers and unzipped his pants and taking out his erect member. Yuui's may be longer but his own (thank the gods that be) was a bit thicker. So they evened each other out. Taking some of the oil, he smeared his member until it was coated before moving over at Yuui once again; his member lightly touching over the entrance. "Last chance...Yuui..." Syaoron groaned. Vampire or not, he didn't want to hurt Yuui.

"Yes, I'm ready." Yuui's nails dug into the bed sheets, body practically shaking with want.

Inhaling, Syaoron moved forward and pushed slowly inside of Yuui; groaning at the tight heat surrounding his member.

Hooking long legs around the other's waist, Yuui gritted his teeth and tried to relax.

Lightly holding Yuui's hips, Syaoron get all the way inside of the vampire. Then he stopped; making sure Yuui adjusted himself before he can move.

"Syaoron." He blushed looking up at the other.

"Yuui." Syaoron gulped as he let out a shaky smile. "You okay...?"

"Very much." He smiled back, letting the other know everything was better than okay. "Alright you can move. I don't think I'll be able to hang on much longer."

"Okay..." Syaoron briefly closed his eyes before he pulled back. When half of his member was out, he trusted gently back in; working up a rhythm.

Yuui's face contorted in pleasure as he held onto Syaoron's shoulders, encouraging him to move. "Ohhh...Syao-please….more."

"O-Okay." Syaoron groaned. He then started moving a bit faster; trying to find the spot that he knew would make Yuui lose his mind. Gripping those pale hips a bit more tightly; he was moving faster and harder; feeling a bit lightheaded at the heat that was engulfing him.

Closing his eyes, the vampire gasped and cried out each time the other thrust into him. The bed squeaked under their weight and Yuui hoped it wasn't too loud. But now he was quickly losing himself, the head of his own erection brushed against his boyfriend's stomach teasingly light, but just enough to make him shudder.

Syaoron thrust into the vampire's heat with such passion as he panted and groaned. He then hit something spongy and he grinned. "Found it." He then angled himself to hit that spot almost every time.

Yuui chocked back a mangled sob as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He moved with Syaoron almost frantically a few more times before coming between their moving bodies.

Syaoron felt the heat tightened around his member. He groaned loudly as he thrust a few more times before following; his hot semen pouring into Yuui. He moaned softly as he hung his head; trying not to fall on Yuui.

Breathing heavily, Yuui groaned.

Leaning on his arms as he let go of the hips, Syaoron looked up and chuckled breathlessly. "So...how was I?"

"Great...wonderful..." He looked over to the boy and grinned.

Syaoron grinned; his shoulders shaking in laughter. "I didn't really think that blood drinking would end up like this."

His own lips curled into a smile. "It's bloodlust. Suppose to make you feel good."

"Well it worked." Syaoron noted with a smile before pulling out of Yuui.

Whimpering at the feeling of being empty, Yuui rolled onto his side, his body aching.

"Sorry." Syaoron laid on his side; facing Yuui. "I was a bit rough, huh?"

"No, it just always feels a little strange when you pull out." He made sure to cover his back from Syaoron using a blanket before reaching for his shirt.

Syaoron yawned. "Yeah, it is a bit strange; especially when a certain someone's hiding their back to me. But I always favored the missionary."

He paused when slipping his shirt back on. "What?"

Syaoron hummed before lying on his back on the pillows. "I know Yuui. About your back. I don't like being straight-forward on a sensitive topic but I don't like running in circles about it."

"How?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Sitting up, Syaoron sighed. "There are times that I would hear you crying...and I pretend not to hear. I would glance at you being slightly off but I pretended not to see. And that time you and Fai were in that bathroom and you were crying when I walked away. I thought to myself that...it was nothing...but the nights we have and the fact that you don't stay fully naked for long; it didn't take much to put in the pieces, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it..." He felt embarrassed and ashamed at the other finding out.

"I never said you have to." Syaoron looked away. "I just don't like...see you so...sad."

"It's okay." He had never wanted the other to find out and now he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, I should be the one saying that." Syaoron joked a bit. "You're the one that needs a hug." He reached out his arms. "Come here."

Letting his boyfriend hold him, Yuui buried his face against Syaoron's chest, just trying not to get upset.

Syaoron had his head on Yuui's. He then softly smiled. He started to sing. It was low but gentle. He wanted to remind Yuui that he loved him for him and not for appearances. That he would love him no matter how long time would pass. He just wanted to be the one to protect Yuui and love him.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~ Next morning~<p>

Yuui woke up with Syaoron hugging him from behind. He felt tired still and sore. It didn't help as he slowly remembered the latter part of last night.

Syaoron groaned softly as he nuzzled Yuui's back with a smile in his sleep. It felt so warm; so soft...just like Yuui.

A smile crept onto his face then as he tried to pull away. He had to get ready for work after all.

"No..." Syaoron whined in his sleep; trying his best to hold onto the warmth.

"I have to take a shower." The vampire chuckled and shook his head.

Opening his eyes a bit, Syaoron pouted but let go of the vampire.

Slipping on a pair of shorts Yuui left to go and take a shower, he smelled like sweat and sex and needed to get clean.

After a couple of minutes, Syaoron sat up from bed. "I should make some breakfast." Putting back on his clothes, and made his way to the kitchen.

His brother ventured out about the time Yuui was getting redressed. "It's too early..."

Syaoron chuckled. "It's morning of course." He was making some omelets and frying up some bacon.

"Don't remind me." His brother nearly fell asleep as he rested his head on the table top.

"So, do you want anything in you omelet?" Syaoron causally asked.

His brother waved at him. "Doesn't matter." He mumbled as Yuui walked in, hair still damp.

"I can cook for you, you know."

"No...I want to cook today." Syaoron smiled. "Besides the more I practice, the better I get." He would try his best for Yuui and for Syaoran. His mismatched little family.

"You know I don't care if you can cook or not. I like you anyways." He teased ever so slightly as he kissed Syaoron's cheek before sitting.

"That's not going to stop me from trying." Syaoron stuck his tongue out before resuming cooking.

The three of them ate, Yuui in particular having to hurry, peacefully, chatting about this and that. The vampire quickly hurried off after he was done, bidding goodbye to both boys before he was out the door.

Syaoron hummed a cheerful tune while washing the dishes. His mood went up as the morning went on. He almost felt like jumping.

Since Fai didn't work until later that night he decided that when his brother took his break to go and visit him so in turn they could leave for whatever lead his twin had mentioned earlier to him.

Thankfully that day, Yuui's boss let him off a early and the two were walking hopefully to the store.

"So this place is basically our last hope?" Fai said suddenly as they headed down the street. He was moving a bit sluggishly due to the bright sun and heat, but he managed.

"Well besides going to that Yuuko woman, yeah." Yuui nodded. He was feeling a bit giddy and happy due to what has happened the night before and the morning. "Watanuki was kind enough to tell me."

"It sounds like someone had an interesting night~" Fai teased, but it was subdued.

Yuui coughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Though it was futile. Of course it was considering the blush he now had on his face.

Now _that_ made him interested. "There's more? Don't tell me something happened between you and Watanuki?" He knew it wasn't true, but the blush his twin sported was worth it.

"Of course not!" Yuui huffed. "We just met and talked over cake! It was after he left that-" Yuui clamped his mouth shut. He should really stop running his mouth.

"What happened? Syaoron got jealous~?"

"Well... there's that." Yuui nodded. "But I made it clear to him that I will love him and only him. We made up pretty quickly then I fed from him and..." Yuui couldn't think his face can get any redder.

Fai laughed as his brother kept sticking his foot in his mouth. "Make-up sex mixed with jealous sex is always good."

"It was just bloodlust doing its work!" Yuui yelled; denying the fact that it was more than that. "We both...couldn't help it. That's all!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's what couples do." He patted his brother's shoulder and grinned.

Yuui chuckled a bit nervously but agreed. He wondered if he should mention the incident with his back and Syaoron knowing.

But before he could they had arrived at a small drugstore, it sat between two other small business and looked inconspicuous. "'Green Drugstore'…so this is the place?"

"Should be." Yuui shrugged. He then went forward and opened the door.

A bell chimed over the door as both twins walked in. A rather large man looked to be asleep behind the register, if him lying back in his chair and not moving was any indication.

Yuui blinked. "...This store's open... right?" He wondered if they came at a bad time or something.

"If it weren't the door would be locked." Fai smiled before they spotted a boy muttering to himself and glaring as he restocked a shelf. He seemed to not have noticed them in the least.

Yuui nodded at Fai; admitting that he had a point. He then went over to the counter and coughed softly; trying to get someone's attention.

"Can I help you two? The help around here isn't the most diligent."

Fai smiled; it seemed the man hadn't been asleep after all. "We were told this is a store where anything can be found."

Yuui who couldn't find any words to use at the moment; nodded; backing Fai up on the statement.

Eyebrows rose over dark sunglasses in mild surprise. "You did, did you? Well I suppose for a couple of good looking twins that can be arranged." He smirked, moving to sit properly in his chair.

Yuui raised an eyebrow. He then sighed. "W-We were wondering...if you have...any information...regarding people. There's someone we need to find." It was a last resort sort of hope but he'll try.

He chuckled. "Cute too. Come to the back, I know how to help." When the man stood, he was as tall or even taller than Kurogane, which surprised Fai a little.

Along with Fai, Yuui followed the man to the back of the store; wondering what they will see.

Inside stood another shorter man with dark blonde hair and glasses looking over a notebook. Saiga walked up to him, giving the other a peck on the cheek. "These two are looking for someone."

Yuui blushed a bit as they saw the man kissed a slightly smaller one on the cheek. He wondered if they act this way in front of people.

"Ah. The vampire twins that have moved in. I've heard all about you." He smiled pleasantly, but there was a coldness just behind it. "I imagine you didn't go to Yuuko first."

"W-Well..." Yuui started. "No, actually I heard your store from her apprentice."

"Watanuki, hmm?" Kakei set down his notebook and folded his arms. "What kind of job where you wanting from us?"

"Information." Yuui firmly said. "There's a vampire called Ashura who may have the missing pieces in our past." he gestured to both himself and Fai. "But we have no clue where he is or if he's even alive."

"We can see if there's anything to be found. It'll be difficult, but possible."

Sighing in relief, Yuui smiled. "Thank you very much." It was better than nothing.

"I'll have a bill sent to you." Kakei grinned again as Saiga laughed. "You have to watch him, he's a demon."

Yuui's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the word. Was that a joke or...

Bright eyes narrowed pleasantly as Kakei looked over his shoulder. "Now, now Saiga, don't tease. It's not polite." Saiga smiled as he dug out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Yuui glanced at Fai with a bit of fear. He was starting to regret coming here. He wasn't used to those kinds of people.

"Thank you. You can send it to my home. I'm thinking you already know where that is." Fai smiled as Kakei returned the gesture. "Too bad that werewolf of yours doesn't share, though Kakei doesn't either unless it's a special reason." Saiga teased and Fai laughed. "Kuro-pon might not mind~"

Looking between Fai and Saiga and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Kurogane. Good thing werewolves are not psychic.

Placing a hand on Saiga's shoulder, Kakei grinned. "Go and let the boys know I have an extra job for them after work." Nodding in uderstanding he left, wishing the blonde's a dazzling smile and what probabl was a wink if not obscured by his sunglasses. "Now, if you have anything else you'd like to tell me, a starting point for example, it would make things faster."

Blinking, Yuui shrugged. "Well all we know is that Ashura was involved with our family in some way and he may or may not be with others. I'm not sure how to say it."

"He was a higher up and he may be in Japan. We don't think he stayed around our homeland." Fai added.

Mentally thanking Fai, Yuui turned to Kakei.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get started. If you think of anything else, just call."

"Oh, okay." Yuui smiled politely. "Well thank you very much." He slightly bowed. "Let's go Fai."

Saying goodbye, both brothers left the store, noticing Saiga teasing the boy from earlier about something that had him flushed. "That was interesting." Fai noted when they were outside.

Yuui had his hand on his face. Well there goes some of his good mood. But it was somehow worth it. Now he can go home and hopefully back to Syaoron.

"Oh don't act like that, it wasn't all bad. Saiga was rather charming." Fai sighed, acting like he was actually thinking of the man like some teenage girl with a crush.

Yuui rolled his eyes. Of course Fai would say that. Maybe he should tell Kurogane about the 'spark' between Kakei and Fai just to rile him up. Just for kicks. "Whatever you say." He said instead.

"It's not cheating to think someone's handsome." He countered, teasing his brother as they left.

"I didn't say that." Yuui calmly said. The urge to rile things up increased.

"Too bad Kuro-sama's probably not into threesomes." Pouting he cupped his own face and sighed, being over dramatic.

That's when Yuui decided that when he gets home, he'll text Kurogane about the little 'display'. He felt himself smirking on the inside. On the outside though, he shook his head. "I doubt that he would anyway."

"They're nice though~" He cooed, jibing Yuui. "Now, do you have work?"

"Nope." Yuui brightly smiled. "The boss let me off early. Not sure why but I'm not going to question it. It just means more time to spend with Syaoron."

"Have a date planned out~?" Fai leaned on his brother, smirking.

"...Uh...I don't know." Yuui never thought of that. He and Syaoron barely go out as it was before Syaoran found out about them. And the thought of a date made him blush a bit.

"You should, it'll be good for both of you to get out." Fai interjected, thinking they spent too much time cooped up anyways.

"..I-I...I'll talk to Syaoron about it." Though Yuui said that, he wasn't sure if they could.

"Good. Dates are fun~" He smiled as they rounded the corner and headed towards their neighborhood.

Yuui nodded; not really sure if he should mention this to Syaoron.

They talked about the drugstore and if there was any hope Kakei would be able to help them at all before they found themselves in front of Yuui's apartment.

"Well, I guess I should go then." Yuui smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"Alright, call me and tell me how the date goes!" Fai called, waving almost frantically at his brother as he headed inside.

Blushing, Yuui waved back. "...Right..." He muttered to himself as he unlocked the front door and went inside. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Fai smiled before he hurried home himself, wondering if he could make a quick lunch for Kurogane and take it to him for his lunch break.

"Yuui?" Syaoron asked, poking his head out of his room.

Yuui's face had a smile as he closed the door behind him. "I'm home, Syaoron."

"Welcome back. How was work?" He asked, stepping out to go and greet the blonde.

"Pretty good." Yuui chuckled. "I was let off a bit early and so me and brother went to that store Watanuki mentioned." He sighed in content. "It was a long shot but I think we're kind of back on track."

"That's great. I'm just glad Nadeshiko wasn't a dead end." Smiling he pulled Yuui down low enough for them to kiss.

Yuui smiled as he was pulled down and was kissed by his boyfriend. He glanced at Syaoron. "Yeah, I'm glad too." He then remembered something. Something about messing with Fai and Kurogane with a text. He pulled back and got out his cell phone.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Something very mischievous." Yuui smirked. He texted to Kurogane about how one of the owners was 'flirting' with Fai and Fai responded to it quite well by 'flirting' back. He pressed 'send'.

"Heh. Who knew you had it in you, Yuui." Syaoron felt almost proud.

"Well, Fai was teasing me about something and I wanted to get back at him...just a bit." Yuui can imagine Kurogane's face when he gets it. Vengeance will be his.

"Sounds fun. Come on I made some tea earlier and was going to get some biscuits out of the fridge to eat." Taking his boyfriend's hand, the teenager pulled Yuui into the kitchen to sit.

Yuui blushed but smiled fondly as Syaoron got him into the kitchen. "That sounds lovely."

"Take a seat." Reaching up he grabbed two cups and quickly poured them some tea. Once finished he grabbed a small plate of biscuits Yuui had made yesterday and set them on the table.

Yuui sat down on the table; watching Syaoron pour some tea and get the biscuits. He often wondered if Syaoron would be this way with any other person. A slight frown came on his face.

"Don't want tea?" He asked when he spotted Yuui.

"Huh?" Yuui glanced up at Syaoron. He then put up a smile. "Oh no, I do. I would like some please."

"Have some then." Motioning to the blonde's cup he chuckled.

Smiling tightly, Yuui picked up the cup and took a sip. He moaned in content. "That's delicious. Can't go wrong with tea."

"Especially with your food."

Chuckling, Yuui shook his head. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"You're too modest Yuui."

Yuui grinned. "Please, I'm just being honest."

Syaoron shook his head. "You could open your own place."

Now Syaoron's being too nice. Laughing, Yuui shook his head. "Maybe but that's not going to happen. I'm happy the way things are anyway."

"Maybe in the future." he shrugged. It was an idea.

Calming down, Yuui sadly smiled. "Maybe..."

~meanwhile~

Fai hummed to himself as he swung a lunch box he had prepared for Kurogane. The food was still hot and by the time he got to Kurogane's worksite it would still be moderately so. When he passed his brothers he wondered if they had left to go on a date.

"Okay, you can take a lunch break, Kurogane. See you in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Kurogane wiped the sweat off his forehead as he found a place to sit. He looked up at the sky; wondering if things were going well for Fai and the others.

When Fai walked onto the construction site, he waved at a few familiar faces, stopping and chatting a little here and there before finally looking around for his boyfriend.

Kurogane's ears perked up before looking over. He can hear some excited chatter among other workers and wondered what was going on. He then picked up a familiar scent. He smirked. Of course.

Fai eventually found him, sitting under the shade of the building he was working on. "Kuro-sama, I decided to be the loving boyfriend that I am and bring you a nice hot lunch."

"Oh joy, aren't I lucky?" Kurogane muttered with a toothily smirk. "You didn't have to, you know." He then felt his phone vibrate. He can check that out in a bit.

"Yes I know, but I was awake." He shrugged and sat beside Kurogane, before he opened up the lunch box, to check on the food.

"Looks good." Kurogane casually said as he glanced at the food.

"Still warm too. I figured it was better than grabbing something at a lunch truck."

Kurogane couldn't help but agree. Sighing, he took out his cell phone and check out the text he got. However as he opened it and read it; his face went from calm to confused to slightly jealous and angry. What the…?

Fai hadn't taken notice as he was too busy looking around the site. He always did enjoy watching Kurogane work.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kurogane slightly glared at the vampire.

When he looked over he gave him a curious look. "What? You don't like the food?"

"What the hell were you doing before coming here?" Kurogane instead asked.

"Me and Yuui went to ask for some help with Ashura." He frowned, confused.

"And does that include flirting with other guys too?" Kurogane then showed Fai the text he just read.

"Flirting?" Fai thought back and cursed mentally at himself. _Yuui_. "I was just trying to make Yuui blush."

Kurogane scoffed and looked away. "Whatever." He closed the cell phone.

"You're mad?" He asked, thinking Kurogane should know better.

"..." Kurogane felt his blood boil for a few seconds before everything deflated; feeling a bit tired all of a sudden. He closed his eyes.

"Kuro-tan knows he's the one for me." Fai gave him a small smile and leaned against him.

"..." Kurogane sighed loudly. "I know..."

"I can make it up to you if it bothers you that much." He was so getting back at his brother.

"You don't have to." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "It's my fault for getting so damn worked up."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been joking with Yuui about threesomes..." He thought aloud.

Kurogane chocked on air as he blushed heavily. "T-Threesome! What kind of conversations were you guys having!"

Fai looked sheepish. "You shouldn't yell that kind of thing." Luckily no one was around to hear. "I was just joking."

God, Kurogane could only imagine the face Yuui had when Fai said that. "That really doesn't make me feel any better."

"If it makes you feel better, you would have been involved." Fai offered a smile to try and help.

"..." Kurogane had to look away again only to cover the deep blush that was invading his face. What was worse was who would be the third person in that situation. He softly groaned. He shouldn't even consider it!

"I was joking Kuro-tan, the other party is already with someone and like I said I was teasing Yuui." He didn't want the other to think there was something wrong with their relationship after all.

Kurogane hung his head. "...Sorry..." He can too short-minded on this like their relationship.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked a little confused.

"...For being...a bit of a damn jerk." Kurogane gritted his teeth. "I know you wouldn't mess with me like that." He sighed.

"You're not." He tugged on a lock of dark hair. "So don't say that again. And we're plenty adventurous as is in bed." The vampire shrugged.

Kurogane slightly leaned into the tug from Fai's hand. "Fine." He slightly smiled before moving a bit forward and gave Fai a kiss on the head. "Whatever you say."

"If you have enough time after eating we could find somewhere private to go~" Fai smiled a little wider.

Feeling his smile growing into a full grin, Kurogane lowered his head to Fai's ear. "I would like that." He felt his day getting better already; and lunch wasn't even over. Though now he had something else to eat up. Or someone.

Fai sat beside Kurogane while the werewolf ate, glad that it was a little overcast and they were in the shade.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Back at the Li' residence, Yuui and Syaoron have moved themselves from the kitchen to the living room; after eating and cleaning. There they were sitting on the couch with Syaoron sitting up while Yuui was lying down; his head on Syaoron's lap. The blonde yawned; feeling a bit drained.<p>

The boy ran his fingers through long hair, the television providing background noise.

Yuui sighed happily as he felt Syaoron going through his hair. The one good thing from having hair a bit longer than normal. "Say...Syaoron...?"

"Yeah?"

"What...what would you say if..." Yuui paused for a sec. "If tonight we go out...just the two of us?"

"A date?" He asked, still running his fingers through Yuui's hair.

"...Perhaps..." Yuui muttered; a bit distracted by Syaoron's gentle actions with his hair.

"Sounds fun." He grinned. "When did you want to go?"

_'Wow, that was fast.'_ Yuui thought idly. He then sighed. "I don't know...in a few hours or so..." Maybe it was a bad idea to even mention it.

"Gives us plenty of time then." He smiled softly, thinking a date would be good.

"...Anywhere you want to go specifically?" Yuui asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Not really. We can just walk around until we find something."

Yuui smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He then closed his eyes and without realizing it, was drifting off to sleep; with Syaoron's presence and fingers soothing him as he slept.

Syaoron grinned, thinking Yuui could sleep for an hour before they went to get ready.

A couple hours had passed before Yuui found himself being shaken gently from his sleep. He groaned; wanting to sleep more.

"Come on Yuui, we need to go and get ready for our date." Syaoron chuckled at his boyfriend.

_'Date? What date-'_ Yuui mind caught up with him as he opened his eyes. He looked at Syaoron with a sleepy smile. "Hey..."

"Come on sleepy head."

Yuui got off of Syaoron's lap as he sat up on the couch and let out yawn before rubbing his eyes. "It is evening already?"

"Yeah, so let's go. We need a shower and change clothes."

Then Yuui got an idea; he thought of it as a joke though when it went through his head. "Well then, I guess we can both save time if we took a shower together. That way, we can leave the house a bit faster."

"Sounds good." He eased Yuui off him and stood before offering a hand.

Yuui blushed as he looked at Syaoron. "I...what I meant was...I didn't..." He wondered if Syaoron was taking him seriously on the idea. He really hated it when he runs his mouth.

"Don't want to?" he asked teasing. "I promise not to molest you."

Pouting, Yuui took Syaoron's hand as he stood up before quickly pulling the boy to him; having Syaoron's head on his chest; showing his fangs as he grinned. "Don't tempt me to do the same." He said with a smirk.

The teen's eyes widened at the sudden mood change, he didn't know what to think except it was definitely interesting. "I'll try not to."

With eyes softening a bit, Yuui chuckled. "Why Syaoron, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thrown off by my actions."

"A little. Not every day I see you being assertive."

Humming a bit, Yuui leaned down and placed a finger under Syaoron's chin; lifting that face up before kissing the teen on the lips.

Closing his eyes, Syaoron kissed back, enjoying this part of Yuui.

Smiling into the kiss, Yuui stuck out his tongue a bit too lightly lick the boy's lips before pulling away. "Only you Syaoron. Only you would make me feel this way."

"I'm glad." He smirked. "So...shower?"

Yuui chuckled. "Yes, yes. And maybe a treat of two." He smiled. "If you're lucky of course."

"Of course."

Grinning, Yuui took Syaoron's hand and led them both into the bathroom; the shower lasting longer then both of them expected. But it was worth it.

When they were finally dressed and ready to go Syaoron grinned and pulled Yuui out of their home.

Yuui laughed with a grin as he let the boy pull him out of the home. He somehow felt so light and free. "Someone's eager." He joked.

"Well most stuff closes in a couple hours. Have to get to the shopping district in case we find something good." He replied with a smile.

Chuckling, Yuui bravely held out a hand to Syaoron. "Then we better get going. Shall we?" He smirked.

Lacing their fingers together, after sending his brother a text about where they were going, Syaoron smiled.

Yuui blushed but kept his smile. Nothing will bring him down now. The two then started walking; out of the neighborhood and into the city. The street lights were coming up and the sun was going down. Even if he wasn't a vampire; Yuui has loved how the sky looked between the day and night. All the warm and cool colors mixing in the sky before nothing but dark and stars appeared. Squeezing the hand that held his, Yuui couldn't imagine a better night.

It was when they were leaving their neighborhood that they came across another couple walking towards them. On closer inspection they saw it was Fai and Kurogane, the blonde leaning into to the werewolf as they got closer.

Yuui felt both his stomach and his mind drop. Oh great, just what he needed.

Though for awhile it seemed they hadn't noticed them, too involved with each other. "Isn't that your brother and Kurogane?"

"I-I-It would seem so." Yuui replied as calmly as he could. Though on the inside he was losing it. Hopefully those two will just pass them and not notice them at all.

However Yuui was never that lucky.

"Yuui!" Fai waved at his brother, moving one arm wildly.

Yuui froze on the spot; barely realizing that he was gripping Syaoron's hand a bit too tightly.

When they walked closer they could see Kurogane was supporting Fai, the blonde seemingly swaying a bit awkwardly. "A little late for a date, isn't it?" He smiled, not forgetting about Yuui's little prank.

"I-I-It's better at night." Yuui responded. "Dates are better at night." He firmly stated. "Better chances of going home happy."

"Then I guess me and Kuro-tan had a date today." Fai chuckled, giving Kurogane a sly glance.

Kurogane and Yuui locked eyes. A string of unspoken words went between them. After seconds, Yuui nervously chuckled. "I see."

"I guess we won't keep the two of you long then, go and have fun on your date." Fai smiled, shooing the other couple away.

Syaoron smiled; glad at least Fai had had some tact.

"B-Bye!" Yuui called out; waving at them as they left. He then sighed loudly in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Oh and Yuui, thanks for the text to Kuro-pon! It really helped!" Fai called out when there was some distance between them.

Yuui immediately chocked on his spit as he whipped his head around only to see the pair already gone. He then glanced at Syaoron. "_I'm dead_." He groaned.

"That prank you did earlier?" He asked curiously as he tried to spot the couple to no avail.

"..." Yuui gulped. "He'll get back at me; I know it."

"Don't worry. He won't do something bad...unless what you did _was_ really bad." Syaoron frowned in speculation.

At that, Yuui felt a bit better. It seemed that Fai and Kurogane were happy but still... "I haven't done pranks before. It was my first." He explained. "He was asking for it anyway." He huffed.

"You seemed to like it." He suggested as they walked. "And I'm sure he's embarrassed you a lot."

"Well it felt good at the time." Yuui elaborated. "And yeah he did. Though I guess today, something snapped so..." He blushed a bit.

"It's not bad as long as things don't get out of hand Yuui." He squeezed the blonde's hand and smiled. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"I would never go that far." Yuui promised. "I'm just too soft for it." He then sighed. "I guess we should find something to eat before the places close."

"You're not too soft. Maybe hesitant but not too soft." He looked around then. "What do you have in mind?"

If there's one thing Yuui liked about Syaoron was the way of making him feel better. Sighing loudly, he looked around. He then smiled. "How about that restaurant?" He pointed to a quaint French place that could be mistaken as a cafe by the looks of it.

"Sure, you might have to order for me though." He joked as they walked in and were quickly seated.

"I'll do my best." Yuui grinned.

A waitress came and smiled at them. "Hello and welcome." She gave them a menu. "Would you two like to start with drinks?"

"Oh sure, I'll have water." Yuui then looked at Syaoron. "And you?"

"Soda works." He grinned, thinking this was a place Yuui would really like.

Writing on her notepad, she nodded. "Okay, then I'll get those drinks. I'll be back to take your orders." And with that the waitress left.

"Yes, thank you." Yuui smiled before looking at the menu. "My, they seem to have a variety of meals here." He commented.

"You like French food?" He replied with a grin.

"I like all kinds of food." Yuui smiled. "I am a chef after all."

"True, but you have a favorite kind?" Syaoron asked, coming up with small talk.

Thinking about it, Yuui smiled. "I do love Italian food above all else. I have a weak spot for Pasta." He chuckled. "Any kind of noodle; I'll eat it."

"Next time we'll find an Italian place then." He nodded, thinking it would be perfect.

"Sounds good." Yuui softly smiled. "What about you? Do you have a preference for a kind of food?"

"Whatever you make." He shrugged. "Though maybe Chinese."

Feeling a bit smug, Yuui nodded. "Chinese. Got it." He chuckled.

Their drinks came and Yuui ordered for both of them. Syaoron asked about Yuui's job, still interested in wanting to cook better for the blonde.

Yuui smiled as he told the boy all about what he made and the recipes that he obtained in the years before he worked in the city. He felt like he couldn't get enough of Syaoron; even after years of loneliness. The boy was special; to him at least.

It was a good start to their date, the food looked a little questionable to Syaoron, though he'd never really tried French food, but it had been some of the best he had had in awhile.

Yuui ate the food with an excited look on his face. He mostly cooked for others so it was nice to eat something from another. Though it would make him the happiest if he ate something Syaoron cooked. Simple or not, he valued Syaoron's skill in that department.

"Looks like you're getting new ideas?" He asked, thinking it funny how excited Yuui looked.

Yuui leaned a bit forward to Syaoron. "More like wishful thinking." He then leaned back. "Don't mind me." He smirked.

"No, it's good. Kind of cute."

Blushing a bit, Yuui concentrated on the food. "Not as cute as you." He muttered.

"I guess." He smirked, finishing off his meal.

Yuui mentally cursed. He can never catch Syaoron off-guard. Though hours ago, he got lucky. "How about we get some dessert?"

"We can share it." Syaoron didn't think he could eat an entire piece of cake or something right now anyways.

"Sure." Yuui then called for the waitress. "Miss!"

The waitress came by with a smile. "Yes?"

"We would love some dessert please."

"Okay well we have some Cheesecake with strawberries, an ice cream sundae or tiramisu."

"I think a slice of that cheesecake would be nice." Yuui smiled. "Right away."

The waitress nodded as she walked away.

"Thought about where you want to go next?" He asked with a grin. Liking how Yuui looked now.

"Not sure." Yuui smiled. "Maybe we can catch a late night movie and then relax at the park."

"Sounds good. The old theater I think is showing some classic movies."

"Oh that's wonderful." In his years, Yuui only got glimpses of those moving pictures people call 'movies'. It'd be nice to actually watch them.

The closest he had come was when they watched television together. "It'll be romantic."

Rolling his eyes, Yuui chuckled. "Like there's less to expect on a date."

"Well good dates usually are." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." Yuui said in a sing-song tone.

"Ah that's true, and then maybe I shouldn't try so hard?" Syaoron teased. Though really they had been on pseudo dates before, they were just usually at home.

"Even if you weren't, I would still be grateful for it." Yuui smirked. "Not every teen would go so far on dates. I'm glad you're a one of a kind."

"You're too flattering Yuui." It was Syaoron's turn to be a little embarrassed, but luckily their dessert arrived then.

"Here you go." The waitress placed the plate down on the table. "One slice of cheesecake for two."

"Ah, thank you." Yuui smiled at the waitress before smirking at Syaoron; liking how embarrassed the teen was for a change.

He thanked the waitress as well and after she left he grabbed a fork. An idea popped into his head as he took a small piece off and held it for Yuui to take.

Yuui watched as Syaoron was about to take the first bite...only to blush when Syaoron had a fork full of cake up to his face.

Seemed it was only fair to make Yuui blush. "Open wide."

Pouting, Yuui opened his mouth and ate the cake. For good measure; he moaned softly as he licked slowly across his lips. "Tastes wonderful." He said in a slight seductive tone.

"Looks good." Syaoron countered.

Smirking, Yuui got his fork and sliced off a bit of the cake and then waved it in front of Syaoron's face. "Your turn..."

Syaoron took the bite, smirking around the fork as he looked up at the blonde. It was fun flirting.

"Oh my, it seems that you like this cake too." Yuui smirked. He then pulled back the fork before taking a bit more cake on the fork and repeated the process. "Have some more, my dear."

Syaoron hummed in approval. "Thank you."

The flirting ritual continued until there was no more cake left. Satisfied, Yuui reached into his pocket and got out his wallet.

Watching Yuui pay made him think that once it was summer he should try and find work. After all it wouldn't do to have Yuui paying for everything.

"You shouldn't have to do anything just because I'm paying." Yuui said as if he was reading Syaoron's mind. "You have plenty of time; try to enjoy life while you can; since you are human. And human lives are...short..." He muttered sadly.

He must have been making a face. "It's fine. Getting a job is part of it isn't it?"

"True but school comes first." Yuui sadly smiled. "You should be making friends and hanging out as much as possible. Worry about the mundane part of life later." He then stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." He didn't want to think about all of that. He had friends and everything and when Yuui was busy he was usually with them, but still.

"Let's go." Yuui smiled as they left the restaurant. The moon was at its peak and the noises of cars were close to none. He sighed with a smile.

"Let's head over to the theater, they'll have a midnight show."

Yuui smiled brightly with excitement. "Sure." Without thinking, he grasped Syaoron's hand and the two went on their way.

It was warm out, pleasant for a night out in the city. Things had been going great so far and Syaoron could only imagine things would get better.

Seeing the theater not too far from them, Yuui chuckled excitedly. "There it is!" He grinned at Syaoron.

"It's cute how excited you are. Hopefully something good is playing." Syaoron held Yuui's hand as he jogged forward.

"Of course I am~!" Yuui smiled. "I like nothing more than spend time with you anywhere." He happily confessed. "The movie and food are just bonuses."

Syaoron laughed at that, the two of them acting like kids as the hurried to the front to buy tickets.

After paying the tickets, Yuui and Syaoron hurried to one of the movie rooms and sat in the back; so they can see the whole screen. Yuui was practically bouncing with joy.

It was an old film in black and white and while Syaoron had never seen it before he knew it was considered a classic.

It was good twenty minutes before Yuui realized that it was a romantic drama movie. He leaned back into his seat and watched; his hand hovering over Syaoron's.

Syaoron took it without even looking away from the screen. It was pretty good so far, and with Yuui it was better.

Ignoring the slight blush Yuui had on his face, he continued to watch the movie. Right up until the main characters kissed. Then he closed his eyes; realizing how similar it was to his situation with Syaoron.

"Liking it so far?" He whispered, still watching.

"Y-Yeah." Yuui smiled. "It's a good movie."

"Yuui?"

"I'm fine..." Yuui cursed his shaky voice. "It really is a good movie."

"I'm glad." He leaned over and kissed a pale cheek.

Yuui can feel his mind and heart going crazy at the moment. Then something changed in him. As he felt those soft lips pulling away from his cheek, his eyes snapped opened; grabbed Syaoron's shirt and pulled him to deeply miss him; his face red despite how dark the room was.

The boy was stunned for all but a second before he melted into the kiss. Digging one hand into blonde hair, Syaoron closed his eyes.

Yuui relaxed himself before pulling the teen closer to him; one hand behind the head and one behind the back.

Before things got too heated, Syaoron broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Yuui..."

Yuui pulled back as well; feeling light-headed and a bit guilty. "I-I'm sorry." He panted. "I had no idea what came over me..."

"I'm not complaining. It was good, really good. Just don't want to get kicked out." Syaoron smirked.

Blinking, Yuui then softly chuckled. "Right...of course."

"Besides we can't have too much fun here." He grinned and squeezed the vampire's hand before looking back at the screen.

Yuui blinked before softly chuckling. He then went back to the screen and watched the rest of the movie; still holding Syaoron's hand. Shortly after, the movie was done and people exited the theater, Yuui yawned a bit but still had a smile on his face. "That was a splendid movie."

"It was good." Syaoron had to admit it had been a good night. "And you're tired. Let's go home and get some sleep."

Yuui frowned a bit. As much as he wanted to spend more time on their 'date' he knew that sooner or later he was going to pass out. And then there's Syaoron. He sighed. "Yeah, let's go home." He smiled.

They walked hand in hand back to their apartment and when they arrived Syaoron knew his brother was most likely already in bed.

Feeling the sleepiness seeping in, Yuui's vision was a bit blurry as he almost tripped on his own feet.

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, Syaoron led them into the bedroom and removed Yuui's clothes so he could sleep comfortably.

"I'm sorry." Yuui smiled as he lay on the bed; glancing at Syaoron. "I must have wasted more energy than I thought."

"No reason to apologize. We had a busy day." He stripped as well before getting into bed.

As Syaoron got into bed, Yuui reached out and pulled the teen close to him. "...I had a great time...apart from seeing brother after my little prank...I had...fun." He yawned.

"Me too." He kissed Yuui before hugging him close and closing his eyes.

Yuui kept his eyes open a little while longer; just to see Syaoron falling asleep. He laid his head over Syaoron's and took in the teen's scent. He smiled. "You're really are...one of a kind..." He muttered; not sure if Syaoron heard or not.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Fai stood outside the door to the Li twins' apartment, dusting some hairs off Kurogane's shoulders. "We need to brush you out more often." He smiled. They had been invited to a little get together for some reason that Yuui had yet to explain.

Kurogane grumbled; saying something along the lines of 'not his fault' and 'not a dog'. He was wondering why Yuui was having a party all of a sudden. But he shrugged; not really caring at the moment.

When Fai knocked he was greeted by Syaoran who smiled and held the door open for the couple.

"Hey Fai, Kurogane." Syaoran smiled at the couple. "Come in."

"Ooh~ I hadn't expected others to be here." Fai smiled at Sakura and Watanuki, who were over by the table that had been covered with platters.

"Hi Fai, Kurogane~!" Sakura waved at the two.

Watanuki smiled at them. "Hello again, Fai, Kurogane. Nice to meet you again."

Kurogane grunted. "Hey."

"Be nice." Fai chided as he slipped his shoes off. "I take it Yuui's still in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Watanuki nodded. "He and Syaoron are baking a cake together."

"A cake?" Kurogane couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. He knew Yuui can bake but Syaoron...not so much. Though he wasn't one to talk.

"Go and eat, I'm sure there's some kind of meat." Fai shooed his lover off before he headed to the kitchen.

Sakura grabbed Kurogane gently before the man can yell at the vampire. With Watanuki, the three got some food and started up some conversation; in which Kurogane wasn't contributing much of.

In the kitchen, Yuui was mixing the batter with his face having a couple splatters of it on his face.

Syaoron stood beside him helping.

"There you are!" He laughed and hugged his brother from behind.

Yuui almost dropped the bowl as he felt an attack from behind. He then relaxed and sighed. "Brother, don't do that." He scolded lightly. "You're going to make me have a mess."

Fai peered over his twins shoulder curious. "What kind of cake are you two lovebirds making?"

Syaoron grinned. "We're making German Chocolate Cake." He chuckled. "And I'm helping. Like the big boy I am~!" He joked.

Yuui rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Fai laughed. "I see. It looks good so far. Though I am curious as to why you would throw a party..."

Yuui shrugged. "Who knows." He smiled. "Now you can either help us with the cake or you can hang out with the rest of the gang."

"So mean...isn't he mean Syaoron-kun?" He pouted as he remained latched onto his brother.

Syaoron chuckled. "Oh come on, Yuui. Let the man have some fun."

Yuui then scoffed. "I wouldn't feed the troll if I were you Syaoron." He joked.

"Cruel~ I'm much more attractive than a troll." He pouted. "Oh, you two aren't going to announce something big are you?"

Yuui rolled his eyes before mouthing to Syaoron 'Yeah but he's annoying and greedy like one.'

To which Syaoron mouthed back 'Which would explain why Kurogane comes shorthanded'.

The two chuckled.

"Making fun of me? I still haven't forgotten about your prank." He grinned, giving Syaoron a bright smile.

"Well brother, I got a bowl of mixture in my hands so watch what you say or a certain vampire will end up as the dessert." Yuui sweetly smiled at Fai.

Syaoron whistled; liking this side of Yuui.

"I had no idea you felt that way Yuui~" Fai purred, smiling back.

"Oh of course, Fai." Yuui chuckled. "In fact, I'm very tempted. So tempted that if you cross with me, you'll get a fight." He grinned.

In the corner, Syaoron almost wished he had a camera to record the moment.

"So temperamental today." Fai backed off with a pout. "But if you're tempted~"

Yuui dipped into the batter with one finger; lifting it up and licked it. "Syaoron..."

"Yes, Yuui?"

"I think you should run."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something very stupid but exciting."

Syaoron never got another word in as Yuui grabbed a handful of the batter and swiftly threw it in Fai's direction.

Fai blinked after wiping his eyes on his now chocolate covered face. "Yuui..." He smiled wide.

Yuui can feel his heart sink but he refused to back down. "Yes~?"

"Could you hand me a paper towel?" He asked sweetly. "The cake's good by the way."

Letting his guard down a bit, Yuui went over and ripped a piece of paper towel and went over to Fai.

Syaoron watched the scene like he was viewing a wildlife documentary.

Fai immediately dunked his own hand into the batter and with his speed covered his brother's face with the thick batter. "Now we match!"

"..." Syaoron could only gap as Yuui's face was pulled out of the bowl; covered in batter.

Wiping his eyes, Yuui glanced at Fai in a seemingly calming manner. He then glanced at the bowl; seeing that there's still some left. Then suddenly, Yuui turn over the bowl and dumped it on Fai's head; covering the vampire's shoulders with batter.

It was then Fai tried wrestling his brother to the ground so he could coat him in batter and perhaps icing if he could find it.

Syaoron was watching the whole thing as he was walking quickly around them and found himself on the doorway of the kitchen. Icing and batter were just flying everywhere as the two brothers wrestled onto the floor. He didn't know whether to stop or to just sit back and watch. How often to you see attractive twins wrestling while covered in batter?

They were both crying out while trying to get back at the other and Fai nearly rolled into the table as he struggled against his brother.

Yuui nearly growled as he grabbed the icing tube and started squirting the sugar coating on his brother.

Fai gagged and at the thick goop nearly choked him, but he grabbed a handful of hair and flipped Yuui onto his back, trying to pin the other.

"Ow!" Yuui grunted but he still had a hold on the tube and with all his might squirt the rest at Fai's direction. "How do you like sugar now!" He shouted. "How about _that_!"

Syaoron couldn't help but snicker. Yuui sounded so cute when he's mad.

Fai yelped as he twisted in his brother's grip before he finally managed to wrench the icing from him and sat on his chest. "Now it's your turn to take it!" He was panting, chocolate icing hanging off his face and hair.

"Gah!" Yuui was then was covered in whatever icing was chest. His eyes then turned gold and with his strength and pushed Fai off of him and pinned him tightly on the floor.

"Whoo!" Syaoron cheered. "Go Yuui!" He shouldn't be encouraging those actions but hey, there's a first time for everything.

Fai struggled, his blue eyes changing into amber.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked confused as he watched both twins wrestling on the floor.

Watanuki and Sakura were peeking in as well, surprised.

"Yuui and Fai are fighting." Syaoron grinned. "And we have no cake for the party."

"The hell is going on..." Kurogane walked in with the group and just stared. He had heard noises and picked up scents of sugar. He just didn't think it would lead up to this.

Yuui grinned victoriously. "I may be soft..." He kept his hold Fai on the floor. "But I have a backbone or two!" He then started to laugh; his eyes changing back to blue. "I win!"

The floor was smeared in chocolate as Fai glared up at his brother.

"I...I'll get the mop." Watanuki stated suddenly said as he left the room.

"I'll help!" Sakura added as she followed.

"Me too." Syaoran said; just wanting to get out of there.

That left Kurogane, Syaoron and the blonde twins in the icing-covered kitchen.

Yuui calmed down with a small smile. "I win." He repeated. "And it feels so good."

Syaoron smirked at his boyfriend.

It was then that Fai sat up, scraping off icing from his jaw. Though an idea struck him and he placed to fingers under his brother's chin to make the other look at him. "Yuui's gotten us both so dirty, maybe we should take a shower to clean off~?"

"..." Yuui didn't know what Fai was playing at; though he blushed slightly. "...Shower...sounds good right about now..."

Fai glanced over to their boyfriends, his lips curled into a smile before turning his attention back to his brother. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

Yuui blinked before he caught on. He smiled back. "S-Sure...just be gentle with me..." He muttered softly.

Syaoron's heart did a leap at the tone.

Kurogane wasn't fairing well either.

"I promise I won't be too rough." He purred, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't want your skin to get bruised."

"Oh brother..." Yuui purred. "You really know how to take care of me..."

"Of course, I wouldn't be your brother if I didn't." Fai inched closer and smiled. Thinking Kurogane was probably boring holes into them.

"Oh brother." Yuui cried out softly as he inched closer to him as well. Syaoron was slightly blushing in the background; his legs almost giving out on him.

"Yuui..." He said in a loud whisper.

"Fai..." Yuui whispered back.

"_Oh come on_!" Syaoron suddenly shouted; making Kurogane jump a bit. "Either take the damn shower or don't. I don't _care_ anymore!" He went into the kitchen got two towels and threw them to the twins. He was blushing as he frowned. "Decide and do it!" He then walked out of the room.

Kurogane just stared at the teen with a blush on his own. He had never seen the boy snap like that before. "...Damn..."

Fai laughed before he stood and offered Yuui a hand.

Yuui couldn't help but laugh back. He took the hand and stood up. "In all my years...I have never seen Syaoron so...frustrated."

"It makes it better." Fai remarked as he wiggled his fingers at Kurogane and smirked as they passed the werewolf.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane can hear the twins' laughter and sighed. "The damn things I have to endure..." He then left the kitchen; trying to fight his blush down.

They quickly cleaned up, Fai having to borrow one of Yuui's shirts.

Finishing dressing up, Yuui stretched and winced as he felt a crack on his back. "Ow...remind me never to wrestle you on hard ground again." He slightly joked.

"I'll try to remember. You should try Yoga, it makes you flexible~"

Yuui rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll consider it."

"When Syaoron gets strong enough to hold you up, you will." Fai remarked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"..." Yuui pouted as he followed Fai out. The twins made their way back to the group. Syaoron and Kurogane though were the only ones in the living room. The rest were in the kitchen.

"Hello Kuro-sama I'm nice and clean now~" Fai leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Kurogane growled but accepted the kiss. "Stupid vampire blondie."

"Syaoran." Yuui called out. "I thought you were going to help with the kitchen."

"Well I was." Syaoran nodded. "But then nii-san grabbed a sponge and pushed me out. Muttering about teenage hormones and shameless vampires."

"...I see..." Yuui blushed deeply.

"We weren't that bad. We didn't have sex in the middle of the kitchen." Fai argued.

Syaoran held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know. I do know that nii-san is going to be in a bitter mood for a while." Though he said all that; there was a small smile on his face.

"Maybe." Fai mused.

Yuui was then feeling a bit guilty over what the two had done. "..."

"He'll be alright." Fai knew Syaoron was just embarrassed

Just then Watanuki and Sakura came out of the kitchen. "Whew! Finally." Watanuki wiped his forehead. "And I thought Yuuko's place was a dump." "It was pretty difficult."

Sakura nodded with a smile.

"N-not that this place is dirty!" Watanuki blush, sticking his foot in his mouth again.

"We did make a mess Watanuki-kun. It's alright."

"...And Syaoron...?" Yuui asked.

Sakura pressed her lips together in a frown. "He's over at the sink. It's clean but I don't think he knows."

Sighing, Yuui walked to the kitchen to find the teen.

"Go and make sure he isn't really upset." Fai shooed him away before taking a seat beside Kurogane.

Back in the kitchen, Syaoron was idly scrubbing the edge of the sink; not really paying attention to the fact that the sink was long since clean.

"You okay?" Yuui asked lightly.

Syaoron slightly jumped at the voice as he was brought back to reality. "Huh?" He glanced at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking up to the teen.

Syaoron nodded before landing his head on the counter. "...More or less..." He didn't sound like it but it was better than nothing.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"..." Syaoron glanced up at Yuui before walking up to him. He then gently hugged him; taking in the scent that was the vampire. "I'm sorry..."

Yuui blinked before hugging back. He wasn't sure what had happened.

Syaoron closed his eyes. "I had to remind myself that I'm still...young and you're...I shouldn't get work up over something like that."

"...I don't get it…" He frowned, even more confused.

Syaoron pulled back a bit. "You and Fai...were just teasing us...Kurogane and myself. I overreacted."

"Oh that? I didn't think you did."

"...Really?" Syaoron wasn't expecting that response. "Because I thought I did."

"No, it's okay...me and Fai were a little...well you know."

"Yeah..." Syaoron chuckled. "But still..." He leaned up and gave Yuui a kiss on the lips. "Sorry."

"Now, let's join the others." He smiled, thinking they were hosting a party after all.

"Sure." Syaoron grinned. Grabbing Yuui's hand, they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else was.

It seemed the wrestling match had all but been forgotten as everyone sat around eating and talking.

It was another hour or two into the party as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Yuui declared as he went to the front door. He opened it and saw...a blue stuffed dog on the other side? Blinking, Yuui picked it up from the ground. "That's odd. I thought for sure Ioryogi would come."

Closing the door behind him Yuui heard Fai ask who it was.

"...No one." Yuui hesitated as he went to the living room. "But someone dropped a blue stuffed dog. Does it belong to someone?"

"It's me; I can't really talk out in the open." Everyone paused at the voice and looked at Yuui.

Yuui blinked before looking down at the toy. He recognized that voice anywhere. "I-I-Ioryogi…?" Yuui nearly dropped him.

"It's a long story, but you can put me down now."

With wide eyes, Yuui knelled down and placed the dog on the ground gently. "S-Sorry about that...I thought...well..."

Syaoron couldn't help but scoff. _This_ is the man that hung out with Yuui the last time around? Piece of junk would have burned if it got a hold of a lighted cigarette.

"It's fine. I'm locked in this form for some a little while longer." He muttered, folding his arms as he glowered.

"Well it's nice to meet you again." Yuui smiled. "Everyone this is Ioryogi." He then glanced at the toy dog. "Ioryogi, this is my friends and family." he then intruded the toy to everyone one by one. Fai being first, Kurogane who raised an eyebrow at hearing a voice that was similar to his, Sakura who smiled, Watanuki who bowed at him, Syaoran who smiled and lastly Syaoron...who was having a bit of trouble holding back his chuckles.

"Yuui, you told me you wanted to ask me something?" Ioryogi walked over towards the table, having no trouble leaping up to grab himself some food. He huffed at Syaoron, ignoring him for now.

Everyone was closing in as Yuui sat on a chair and nodded. "Yes. Now I just wanted to ask in case you know or not but I'll be brief." He sighed. "Does the name Ashura ring any bells for you?"

"Depends. I know of a few Ashuras..." He said before eating half a sandwich in one bite. His teeth looked sharp.

Yuui sighed; should have expected that. "Any Ashuras who are vampires?"

"There is the Ashura who was known as one of the strongest swordsmen, who controlled fire. Then there was his son, though he may not have been." He finished off his food before going for more. "He was a fire elemental, a god of destruction. I think you might be looking for the older one though."

"..." Yuui absorbed the information as did everyone else. He supposed that the same Ashura that they have been hearing about could be this god of destruction. But that was taking a shot in the dark. "I see..." He didn't doubt his friend at all but with the amount of hole in every turn; it was hard not to be a bit skeptical.

"I can ask around the spirit realm. See if the older one's still kicking. There was a huge purging long ago and a lot of us were killed." He sat and grabbed a tart. "I can't go back just yet, but I have informants."

"That's fine." Yuui nodded. "I thank you for the info you gave us." It was nice to see Ioryogi again...even as a stuffed toy dog. "You can stay and eat as much as you want."

"Thanks. Hard to buy food around here like this unless I go to the udon cart or the bakery."

"Especially if you're barely only one foot tall and can't reach the cashier." Syaoron muttered so softly that almost no one can hear. Though from Kurogane's side glance and Yuui's sigh that almost was the right word to put it.

"What was that kid?" The stuffed animal turned its head growling low.

4

Syaoron raised an eyebrow as the rest of the teens back away from him; including Syaoran who just shook his head. "Hmm?" "Syaoron..." Yuui warned. He didn't exactly tell the teen what Ioryogi was really.

"If you have something to say then say it." Watanuki started coughing then as Fai tensed, his eyes widening as he patted the boy's back.

"Who me?" Syaoron pointed at himself. "I didn't say anything. Nothing about a little toy dog who can't climb a step, much less get a cookie from a shop." He casually shrugged. "Syaoron!" Yuui shouted. What's with him?

"Syaoron be quiet!" Fai scolded as he had seen Ioryogi stand up and the shadow he cast on the wall grow and change into the shape of a beast. "Humans are always the same, never showing respect when it's due."

Before Syaoron can do anything, Kurogane quickly intervene as he placed himself between him and Ioryogi. He glared at the beast. "Don't start. We're in someone's house. The kid's just being stupid and reckless." He glanced at Syaoron darkly. "Weren't you?"

Gulping, Syaoron nodded.

"Besides, you came here to eat and relax just like everyone else. No point wasting time and energy on some human." Kurogane continued. "I'm not one to talk but let's not fight. We have other things to worry about."

"Fine, but he starts again and I'll show him that just because I'm stuck in this form doesn't mean I'm helpless too." He sighed, his shadow diminishing and going back to normal as he plopped down and grabbed something else to eat.

Sakura and Syaoran just watched, too shocked to say anything.

"So Ioryogi do you know how long it will take you to figure out where Ashura is?" Fai asked and the stuffed dog nodded. "A few days time."

Syaoran glanced at his brother who was quiet and still. He then suddenly gasped as Syaoron just started running past him and out the house. "Nii-san!" He turned but only saw an open door.

Yuui shook his head. "That boy...what was he thinking?"

Fai couldn't help think the boy had been jealous or at least felt inadequate.

Kurogane looked at Syaoran who felt a bit dejected. No doubt having a brother like Syaoron can be a handful sometimes. However as Sakura made her way over to Syaoran, his senses kicked in. He narrowed his eyes. Something's happening.

Ioryogi hoped down from the table and ran out the door.

"Watanuki, stay here with the others." Fai smiled before following after.

Kurogane followed out along with Yuui and Fai; with Syaoran and Sakura staying behind with Watanuki.

The adults ran out of the house and looked around to see what was going on. Then they heard a scream.

Yuui snapped his eyes forward and his heart dropped. "No..."


	30. Chapter 30

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Just several feet away from them was a demon and from the look of it, a spider-looking demon. And one of its legs had something stabbed through. It was then that they realized that it was Syaoron. The teen got stabbed through the stomach by a demon.<p>

Ioryogi inhaled before spewing flames out towards the thing which pulled back and screamed when the flames struck its side.

Because of the sudden attack, one of the demon's legs moved quickly; idly releasing the teen from its hold; the body dropping onto the concrete as blood started to pool around him.

Fai ran over to the boy, pulling him up into his arms and pressing a hand to his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Kurogane grew out his claws and teeth as he and Ioryogi went for the offense.

Yuui on the other hand ran to Fai and saw the extent of Syaoron's injury. "Oh my god...Syaoron...oh god..."

"Help me get him in the house. We need to call someone. Take him to a hospital or get Yuuko or someone to help." Fai said as blonde slowly slipped under his fingers.

Yuui shook his head but did what Fai told him to do. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault..." He tried his best to stay calm but who can when someone they love is close to dying?

They brought him inside where Sakura gasped. "Watanuki call an ambulance." Fai told him as they laid the boy out on the floor. "Sakura, Syaoran, bandages if you can find them."

Watanuki nodded as he ran for a phone. Sakura pulled a very shocked and frightened Syaoran away from his bleeding brother to find a first aid kit.

And Yuui...Yuui stood up and glanced at the boy below him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Then something snapped. With bright amber eyes, Yuui growled as he started to make his way outside.

"Yuui!" Fai shouted after him, but he couldn't leave to bring him back. He had to try and keep the boy alive.

_Faster, faster. _

_Keep going, keep going. _

Yuui's mind was driving into hate and madness. He wanted to give the demon what for. How _dare_ it hurt Syaoron. How _dare_ it cause him pain and agony? Syaoron was Yuui's everything. His E, his friend and most importantly, his one and only. With claws extending and teeth sharpening, Yuui started to walk quickly, then he started to run.

_Faster, Faster. _

_Keep going, Keep going. _

_Don't stop until that thing is dead. _

Yuui was moving at just a high speed that Kurogane and Ioryogi almost didn't notice him until they felt a whoosh of air pass them. And sickening shrieks of a demon.

The demon tried to attack, striking out at the vampire, but wasn't quiet fast enough.

Yuui dodged effortlessly as he leap up and landed on the creature and with his sharp claws, went in and stabbed the being; through the body. He didn't notice that blood was starting to spray out. If he did, he wouldn't care.

The demon screeched and bucked, trying to pry the vampire off to no avail and eventually it slowed and finally slumped to the ground.

Yuui growled as he repeatedly stabbing the creature with a glare.

_Kill _

_Kill _

**_Kill _**

The stabbing soon evolved to tearing as he ripped the creature in half with his claws and proceeded to rip it limb from limb. Not noticing that the creature was soon reduced to a pile of mucky flesh.

He didn't notice when he was pulled away either, soaked in dark blood.

"Yuui! Hey Yuui!" Kurogane yelled. He was a bit shocked and admittedly scared. "Earth to Yuui. _Wake up_!"

It was then that Yuui stopped his thrashing and his eyes went back to blue. He blinked; wondering... "W-What...what?" He then looked down as he lifted his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He was covered in blood. He stared at those hands.

"Get him into the house. I'll take care of what's left." Ioryogi told the werewolf, walking ahead of them and to the gory mass.

Kurogane nodded; carrying the shell-shocked vampire back to the house. Near the house, the werewolf can see an ambulance just driving away; with the group staying behind. He sighed in relief. They made it in time. "Oi, blondie!"

Fai came to him, hands and sleeves stained red. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

Kurogane shook his head. "No..." He let go of Yuui only to have the blonde drop to his knees.

Yuui stared at the ground in shock. He just murdered a creature in cold blood. He became something that he promised he wouldn't be. And Syaoron...he's hurt. And it was his fault. Soon a few droplets of tears hit the ground. Yuui covered his face with his blood stained hands. Then...he let out a loud cry.

Fai kneeled down and grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Yuui, it's okay. Syaoron will be okay and then you can scold him all you want."

Yuui continued crying; his feeling and stress being let out in tears and anguish. He lost control, he became a monster, he had reduced a creature to shreds. And worst of all... ...he failed to protect the one he loved. "Syaoron." Yuui sobbed as he hung his head. "Syaoron!" He gritted his teeth; wanting to die right then and there.

"Go and help Ioryogi, I'll get Yuui cleaned up." He smiled faintly before getting up with his brother in tow and heading to the bathroom.

Kurogane nodded and ran back to the toy dog; silently hoping Yuui and Syaoron will get better from all of this.

Once he had gotten him in the bathroom, Fai sat Yuui down on the toilet before going to grab a towel.

Yuui was calming down from his crying but he wasn't feeling any better. His blue eyes were clouded and distant.

Fai continued trying to help him, talking soothingly and reassuring.

It did little to help though as Yuui's heart and mind sank further into despair. The only thought that came was _'It was my fault'_.

"Oh Yuui..." They were waiting on a call as Syaoran had gone with his brother.

"..." Yuui just stared down; his eyes glazed and lost.

"Just wait, we'll get a call and Syaoran will tell us that everything's okay."

"...You don't know that." Yuui muttered; his voice raspy from the crying and not speaking.

"I do." Fai insisted.

Shaking his head, Yuui closed his eyes. Fai doesn't know. They could have a call; telling them that Syaoron was in a coma or even worse dead. He just couldn't handle that. Better to face it now then having false hope.

Hugging the other, Fai wasn't sure what to do. He just hoped Syaoron made it.

Yuui leaned into the hug; gently touching Fai's arm with a lone hand; just wishing that it was all a dream and everyone will wake up. Hours went by, the clock ticking by the second. Kurogane and Ioryogi joined them a bit after Yuui's breakdown episode; successfully cleaning the monster from existence. They are all now waiting. Waiting for that phone call.

Fai had managed to get them both clean for the second time that day and was currently hugging his brother on the couch.

Kurogane was sitting on the floor; never leaving his eyes from Yuui. The poor blonde was a shell of his former self. Of course who would blame him? If it was Fai that got injured that badly; he'd snap and go wild too. But...this wasn't about him. It about Yuui and Syaoron...if that boy made it.

Eventually the phone did ring and Fai jumped at the shrill sound of it. "I'll get it."

Yuui's eyes never moved but he was listening. As were Kurogane and Ioryogi; though the stuffed dog was eating what was left over from the party.

It was both good and bad hearing Syaoran on the other end. Fai took a deep breath and asked about the other boy's fate.

_'Please be alive, please be alive.'_ Yuui prayed in his head; asking for some sort of miracle.

Fai eventually hung up and went back to his brother with a soft smile.

Yuui looked up. He saw the smile and his heart lifted up a bit but he had to be sure. "...Yes?"

"He's alive, but they had to stitch him up. He lost a lot of blood and had to do a transfusion." Fai smiled. "He'll be bedridden and will have to be on a special diet for some time, but he'll live."

"..." For the second time that day, Yuui had tears running his face; only this time it was tears of joy. "He's alive...he's alive..."

Kurogane let out a breath; relieved to know that Syaoron will pull through. He'll be messed up but he'll live. "Thank fucking god for that."

"See I told you." Fai hugged his twin, comforting. "He won't be coming home soon, but you can visit him."

Yuui leaned into the hug; feeling between happy and sad. "But...will he want to see me? After all that? We didn't exactly...had a good moment before..."

"...It was his own fault for getting upset; he isn't going to fault you for it."

"I didn't give him a reason not to be upset." Yuui sighed. "He was jealous. I know that now. He saw Ioryogi as someone who would be better suited for me since we're not human and Syaoron...is." He shook his head. "While he was a bit rude, he was getting defensive. He knew that there was so much a human can do for a vampire...he knows that..."

Ioryogi gave a bark of laughter at the notion. "No offense, but I have a girl. He was jealous, but it was still all on him. You had nothing to do with it."

Yuui gave Ioryogi a small laugh back. "I guess he was being a bit over the top, huh?" He agreed a bit. "Yeah..." He trailed off with a sad tone. "Over the top...saying things as he saw fit..." He wondered how long will it be before he can hear that voice again, to see that smile...to be happy again. He supposed it would take a while like Fai said. But still...

"Now, just calm down. When he's awake you can go and visit or call."

"...I need to bake." Yuui got up and went to the kitchen; hoping to get his mind off of the recent events. He needed the distraction.

Kurogane watched as Yuui left the living room with a sigh. "It's not going to easy; for either of them." He stated.

Sighing, Fai sat back. "You're right." He knew Syaoran, Sakura and Watanuki, or at least the latter two would be back soon. "But they'll have to learn."

Two hours went by and Yuui was just about done with some icing. Wiping his forehead, he smiled proudly. "It has been a while since I made cupcakes." He nodded to himself. "I'm happy with the result." He felt a bit better. Baking was a great distraction indeed.

The other two did return, more subdued, but they were at least happy that Syaoron would be better. Ioryogi had left earlier, heading off to get information the twins needed.

Yuui heard the door open but made no indication to move. He just picked up a cupcake and started eating; hoping the sugar will keep his mood up.

"Yuui, come and join us." Fai stepped into the kitchen seeing his brother inhaling a cupcake.

Looking at Fai with chipmunk cheeks, Yuui blinked. "Hmmf?"

"You were throwing a party and you're being a terrible host right now." Fai teased gently.

Gulping down the sweet, Yuui pouted. "Sorry...I was...I was going to share." He smiled weakly.

"Not about the cupcakes, though they do look good, I meant hiding away in here." He argued, hands on his hips.

"..." Yuui looked away. He then took another cupcake and started munching on it.

"Don't make me drag you out."

"Please..." Yuui mumbled into his cupcake. "I'm not fitted to be with others right now. I'm still taking everything in and...I just can't, okay?" He ate the rest of the cupcake a bit more slowly the second time around.

"It won't do to sit here and stew." Fai sighed, knowing how things like this went.

"I'm not stewing." Yuui frowned. "I'm eating." Now he was just making excuses.

"That's it." Fai headed over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him.

Yuui yelped; nearly dropping what was left of the cupcake. "Wait, brother don't-!"

"Stop acting like a child. You're an adult, act like it. I know it's hard, but life doesn't stop just because something bad happens. You think I moped when something terrible has happened?"

Like having someone slap him in the face, Yuui lower his eyes and shook his head. "...No..."

"You should be glad he's alive. He wouldn't want you being so depressed. You have no reason to be."

"I'm glad he's alive, Fai. I really am." Yuui softly cried out. "But I can't just get over it because like it not, it doesn't change the fact that he got injured. I'm not you." Yuui muttered. "And I'm not strong. I'm just...me."

"He was hurt and you got your revenge. Just...I don't want to see you like this."

"...I need time, brother." Yuui spoke softly. "This...can't go away in a day. I promise to see him soon but...I just need some time to readjust myself. You, Syaoron and everyone else don't want me to be depressed. Fine, I won't. But I need time. That's all I ask."

"At least come into the living room." Fai urged, thinking it wasn't good for him to be alone.

"..." Yuui looked at Fai. He supposed having a bit of company will do him some good for the moment. "...Fine..."

"Good~!" Fai cheered and hooked his arm with his brother's.

Yuui let out a small smile as he let Fai lead them to the living room.

"That's all I had wanted." He smiled. "Hyuu~ Yuui made cupcakes for everyone, though he was hogging them all."

"That's great. Because I'm not eating that crap." Kurogane called out with a mix of annoyance and relief.

"That's not true, you tolerate eating sweets on special occasions."

Kurogane scoffed; not willing to go down that road of conversation.

Yuui felt his mood brighten a bit. "It's okay, there's plenty more for everyone else."

Fai shooed Sakura and Watanuki off into the kitchen to get sweets. "Awww, don't give such a frowny face Kuro-san. What will people think?"

"Exactly what they want to. I don't care." Kurogane huffed. He glanced at Yuui and was slightly glad that the blonde wasn't in a corner of the house.

"Terrible, do you see this Yuui? Kuro-sama's emotionally abusive!" Fai leaned on his brother's shoulder, hiding his face.

Yuui chuckled. "Or maybe he's just being a guy?" He supplied with a grin.

"I feel like a battered housewife." He wailed as Watanuki and Sakura returned with a tray filled with still warm cupcakes.

"Housewife, yes. Battered, we'll see." Kurogane smirked with a dirty grin.

Yuui blushed before he saw the cupcakes. "Oh goody; more sugar."

"Ooh~ so I am a housewife. I may need to buy an apron now." He smiled and left Yuui to sit with his boyfriend.

Kurogane chuckled lowly as he wrapped an arm around Fai's waist. "Maybe you should."

Yuui rolled his eyes before snagging a cupcake and eating it.

"Hmmm...A cute lacey one~" Fai teased as he looked up at the other man.

Kurogane slightly shivered at the thought. "You would look good in lace." He responded.

"Think so?" Fai walked two fingers up Kurogane's thigh teasing. The other's promptly ignored the couple instead talking about school and how it would be opening soon.

"I know so." Kurogane muttered seductively as he trailed his fingers up Fai's neck.

"Maybe just an apron~" His smile widened. It made him feel better flirting with Kurogane, made things feel normal.

"Oh, how frisky of you." Kurogane lightly joked as he leaned forward and kissed Fai's neck.

"Maybe when I head out for work I'll stop by a store and pick something up." Fai's skin tickled at the touch, his heart beating just a little bit faster.

"Hmm..." Kurogane muttered in approval as he started leaving more dry kisses on Fai's neck.

Yuui tried not to stare as he finished his fifth cupcake.

Blushing, Fai felt chills spread over his skin, his body starting to react to Kurogane. After what had happened the past few days he needed the reassurance.

Bravely, Kurogane stuck out the tip his tongue and started lapping at the neck ever so lightly.

Fai had to bit his lips to keep himself from gasping. "Maybe we should go home early? I do need to get ready for work."

Kurogane was about to answer when Yuui loudly sighed. "If you two are going to act like this then you might as well go." Yuui had half a cupcake in his hand. "I'll visit you guys tomorrow or something."

"Sorry, we'll behave," Fai smiled, at least looking sheepish for nearly having foreplay in front of everyone.

"Not a big deal." Yuui waved. "But we do have minors..." He pointed out. "Doesn't matter if they are used to it or not." He jokingly added.

"See Kuro-san, this is why we can't have kids." Fai smiled as he moved to sit properly.

Kurogane muttered inaudibly at the statement. Yuui smiled as he finished his cupcake.

"What was that?" Fai inquired, not catching all of it.

"Nothing." Kurogane responded with a calm look on his face.

"Something about seahorses?" He asked, getting into the man's personal space.

Kurogane grumbled before sighing. "I said: unless you're a seahorse, the chances of us having kids is like the witch quitting alcohol. Bar none."

Yuui snickered. What an analogy.

"You don't know that. Vampires could very well lay eggs or something." Fai pouted. "Have all kinds of little Kuro-puppies running around." He smiled and cupped his cheeks, looking like an excitable teenage girl.

"Now you just make vampires sound like birds. Next thing you tell me that you guys perch on tall buildings and flap your wings." Kurogane rolled his eyes. Though the thought of having kids made him a bit happy. Just a bit.

"Well we can produce wings...and I've perched in trees before..." Fai gave a pondering look them.

"Fai, stop." Yuui interrupted. "I don't think we want to know what you do when you're on trees."

"...What do you think I do?" Fai looked at him a little weirded out. "And Yuui calls me the pervert."

Yuui looked slightly offended at the comment. "Excuse me? I was thinking along the lines of you squawking at some poor bystanders or pretending that you're batman. The heck were you thinking?"

"Nevermind." Fai waved his hand, dismissing it. "Anyways, I would make a good mother and Yuui would be a good uncle~"

Kurogane and Yuui shared a look before Yuui ate yet another cupcake.

Fai laughed, thinking they were both being far too serious.

"Well," Yuui stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Whatever you have that's easy." Fai cheered as Watanuki left to help him.

Yuui smiled at the teen as the two head towards the kitchen. "Sorry about...all of that." He said to Watanuki as he went to the fridge to get soda.

"Yuuko is worse." He smiled as he grabbed drinks.

Yuui softly chuckled; remembering what the teen had said to him before. He felt a lot better than he was before. "You seem like a fair-leveled person, Watanuki. It's refreshing."

"Thank you. Between all the people I know, I feel like the only sane man sometimes."

"Oh, dear." Yuui smiled. "Must be stressful to be around them. Someone like you shouldn't be so stressed. It's not good for you."

He grinned and nodded in agreement. "Same goes for you."

Yuui's smile softened at the statement. "Yes...same goes for me."


	31. Chapter 31

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Yuui found himself sitting by Syaoron's bedside, the boy hooked up to an IV and his abdomen still wrapped tight.

For the moment, the boy was still sleeping, but whether it was peaceful or not, Yuui wasn't sure. He had brought a bouquet of flowers for the boy and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He figured that some flowers would lighten the dreariness that was the hospital.

Syaoran had been by earlier but had school and so he couldn't stay behind. It had been strange staying by himself and sleeping alone after so long.

Yuui idly looked down and saw that Syaoron's hand was laying on top of the covers. Gently, he took that hand and softly cradled it. He wondered if Syaoran ever blamed him for what happened to Syaoron. He doubted it; the boy had a good heart but he couldn't blame him.

It was a while longer before Syaoron finally stirred. He was awake for longer and longer each day and still was on pain meds. He looked pale and tired, but he was alive.

Yuui's heart froze as he saw Syaoron waking up. Oh god, what would he do? What would he _say_?

"Yuui?" He sounded hoarse and weak, but he smiled.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Yuui put up a smile; thinking it was the correct response. "S-Syaoron."

"Syaoran….told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Yuui felt his smile slipping off but was still intact. "Of course I am. You're alive after all."

"I'm sorry. I was stupid." He turned his hand underneath Yuui's and laced their fingers together.

Yuui's breath hitched as he felt Syaoron holding his hand. He started to tear up. "N-No. It's not...it's not your fault."

"I was jealous...I was the one that went outside without thinking."

"Syaoron please..." Yuui pleaded. "You didn't know...that the demon...I should have...now you're..." He was breaking down a bit.

"It wasn't your fault Yuui. I told you, didn't I?" He sighed. "I was the one that put me here, not you."

"And you think knowing that will make me feel better?" Yuui raised his voice. "Damn it Syaoron, I lost my most of my family along with most of the clan, not to mention my foster family and village because I wasn't there! If I had known if I wasn't such a coward I-" Yuui inhaled sharply. "I...I can't lose you too...because if you had died..."

"No one could have known." He argued, trying to sit up to get his point across.

"You were _dying_, Syaoron." Yuui gritted his teeth as tears started to appear. "You were dying...I didn't want you to disappear. All I care is that you're alive. So please...let me just...tell you how I feel about it."

He looked pained. "Yuui...let's just...forget about it. We're both not happy about some things we did and it's not solving things thinking about it."

Yuui felt tears running down his face. He then reached out and gently touched the boy's cheek. "You're the most important person to me. Do you even realize that...after all this time?"

"I do." He didn't know what to do, panicking at seeing Yuui this upset.

"Then let me tell you this." Yuui frowned but kept his voice firm. "I am first pissed at the display you put on with Ioryogi, frustrated that you would just ran out without apologizing, terrified when you were stabbed, upset because I was so close to losing you and dismay at myself for letting this bring me down while everyone was trying their best to help me."

Yuui then smiled. "But even if you didn't apologize for any of that...I still forgive you. I will always forgive you. Because Syaoron...I love you. So please...get better soon. So I can give you a proper whack on the head."

Syaoron stared at him in disbelief before laughing. He clutched his stomach at the minor pain it brought.

"Careful." Yuui muttered with a smile. "No point in staying more than needed."

"I'll try." Syaoron replied, settling back down.

Yuui then leaned forward and kissed the teen on the forehead. His lips lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back.

When they were done making up, a doctor stepped in and looked over Syaoron's chart. "You're lucky to be alive and that you didn't go into shock. A few weeks and you can go back home, but you have to stay on a soft food diet for awhile longer. Then you're not to do any lifting or anything too physical."

Yuui listened to the doctor's orders with a smile. That meant for him that he can pamper Syaoron as much as he want until the boy can get back on his feet. "Thank you doctor." He then smiled brightly at Syaoron. "Isn't that great? You get to leave in just a few weeks."

"Yeah great. Looks like I'll be taking summer school." Syaoron smiled. The doctor rambled off a few more things before leaving the couple.

"Yes, that might be a downer." Yuui's smile fell a bit. "But at least you'll be out of the hospital then in a grave."

"You have a point." Syaoron grinned.

Reaching up, Yuui ruffled Syaoron's hair. "Glad that you're okay. That would mean I can spoil you when you get out."

"So you're going to be my nurse?" Smirking, he thought Yuui would look pretty nice.

"Oh?" Yuui raised an eyebrow as well as a grin. "Hoping to see me in a nurse's uniform, love?"

"Maybe. You have nice legs for it."

Yuui pretended to be in thought with a blush. "Maybe I should a costume shop and see if they have one in my size."

"Couldn't hurt." Syaoron had to stop himself from laughing.

Chuckling, Yuui kissed Syaoron's cheek. "I'll try my best." Until Yuui had to leave the two talked and for the most part enjoyed their company. Yuui just couldn't wait for the day that Syaoron comes home so he can hug him. Things were looking up for them.

~weeks later~

Fai and Yuui both had prepared a large lunch for everyone in order to celebrate Syaoron's return, who was coming in a cab later.

Though it was Sakura's idea, Kurogane and Syaoran were putting up a banner that read **'Welcome Home'** in huge bubble font. Despite the frown on Kurogane's face, he was glad that Syaoron was coming back. He kind of missed the kid.

"Kuro-tan your side is crooked." Fai said, sighing as he put a hand on his hip.

While he didn't look at the vampire, Kurogane gritted his teeth. "Whatever."

"This is why we can't have nice things." Fai frowned, teasing of course as platters were being set out. They had whipped up several things Syaoron could eat as well.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane _'corrected'_ his _'mistake'_ but his ears perked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle. He looked at the front door with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing his lover's reaction he smiled. "Syaoron's here~!" Fai clapped and spun around to face the door.

Yuui blushed but smiled as he straightened himself up. "Okay...everyone get ready~!"

"Come on Kuro-chan!" Fai tugged at his arm and laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kurogane half-heartedly mumbled with a faint smile. Everyone got into position as they waited with smiles and high hopes.

Syaoron was helped up to the door by his brother, smiling and chatting excitedly to have him back.

As the door opened, everyone threw confetti into the air with cheers and laughter. It was surprisingly, Yuui's idea.

"Welcome back Syaoron!" Fai cheered as everyone else greeted the boy.

Syaoron was momentarily surprised before he smiled brightly at the group. His eyes went around and he saw them smiling back and having a good time. He then glanced at Yuui who had a small smile but tears in the corner of his eyes. He chuckled. "You guys...you didn't have to go through this just for me."

"Of course we did. You're practically family anyways." Fai countered. "Now, you're probably starving after having eaten nothing but hospital food for weeks."

Syaoron's heart swelled at Fai's comment but he tried not to show it. "You got that right." He smiled.

"And maybe Yuui will stop inhaling cupcakes." He joked, earning a glare from his brother.

Syaoron held back a laugh. "Yuui ate a ton of cupcakes?"

"Brother!" Yuui blushed. He failed to tell Syaoron that for a reason. Leave it to Fai to spill the beans not two minutes after Syaoron's home.

"I was starting to think he was eating for two." Fai added his smile bright. "Come to think of it, he does have a bit of a tummy now..."

"Fai!" Yuui then proceeded to whack his brother upside the head with a red face.

Syaoron snickered while Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Fai laughed as he ducked and ran to hide behind Kurogane. "Abusive! And I wasn't lying!" He blew a raspberry at the other. "Go and sit Syaoron, you need the rest."

"_Abusive_?" Yuui yelled. "Get over here and I'll _show_ you abusive!" He then started to run towards the twin vampire.

"Over here, Nii-san." Syaoran calmly smiled as he led Syaoron to a chair.

"Thanks." Syaoron then sat down; with a bit of difficulty before smiling gratefully. "I kind of missed this. You doing okay, lil bro?"

"Yeah, I've been busy with school. Same old stuff."

Fai ran into a table and both twins winced at the sound. "Kuro-tan you're suppose to protect me."

"You dug yourself a hole now you have to get out of it." Kurogane shrugged.

Yuui then used that chance to tackle Fai to the ground.

"That's good to hear." Syaoron smiled; seemingly ignoring the background fiasco. "It must have been weird not having me around, right?"

"It was quiet and the house was filled with a lot of cakes, but it was kind of lonely." Syaoran agreed as Fai gave a shrill cry before he began rolling around on the floor with Yuui. "You're going to hurt the baby Yuui!"

"_I'm going to throttle you_!" Yuui shouted; his face still red but his eyes were burning with a vengeance.

"Oh yeah." Syaoron nodded. "Yuui does that when he's anxious, sad, or something. Granted that doesn't happen too often but...in the end you get desserts so everyone wins." His smiled then fell a bit. "I'm sorry though...I put you guys in a tight spot because of me."

"No, it's okay. You're better and apparently they're getting closer to finding that guy." He explained with a smile, grabbing a sandwich.

"Oh yeah, that Ashura guy." Syaoron chuckled while rubbing his head a bit. "I almost forgot about that."

His brother nodded. "Apparently they got word from someone about it earlier today."

That got Syaoron's full attention. "Really? Anything worth knowing?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really told much." They both winced at another loud yelp.

The Li twins looked over to see Fai now over Yuui with a victorious smirk on the floor.

Syaoron had to smile at that. "You'd think that you'd get used to this." He joked to Syaoran.

"Fai keeps teasing Yuui about his cakes." He blushed. "Kurogane had to pull them apart last time."

Syaoron wanted to laugh but he kept himself in check. What with his stomach and all. "Well I would be surprised if he didn't. Yuui shouldn't leave things open for Fai. Too much ammo for the older twin to shoot at." He grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled then, just glad he was able to still talk.

"Get off of me!" Yuui shouted with smile; trashing and wiggling under Fai.

"Don't worry the baby's fine Yuui!" Fai teased, having his brother's arm pinned.

Yuui laughed. "Good because I'm not inviting you to the baby shower!"

Syaoron snickered at Yuui's attempt at joking.

"Such a mean mommy! Denying me from being an uncle." Fai put a hand to his chest looking hurt.

"Don't worry!" Yuui rolled his eyes. "I'll have Kurogane fill you in on the details!" He laughed.

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled with a slight blush.

Syaoron had to lean on Syaoran a bit to prevent himself from laughing too hard.

"Not the same." Fai pouted, finding this all too much fun.

"We'll invite you to the wedding!" Syaoron shouted. "You'd made a great maid of honor~!"

Yuui turned his attention to Syaoron with a blush and a stare.

"Hear that Kuro-sama?" Fai smiled brightly.

"Wish I didn't!" Kurogane growled with a blush on his own.

"I wouldn't wear a dress of course, I don't have a figure, but it's still nice."

"..." Kurogane kept his mouth shut and sudden disappointment down. He rolled his eyes.

Syaoron smirked at Yuui's priceless expression. He turned to Syaoran. "Can I have a sandwich?" He casually asked.

"I think there's some for you here." Looking around he picked up a few.

"Kuro-tan looks unhappy." Fai commented.

Kurogane scoffed as he looked away.

"Looks good." Syaoron smiled. "I probably won't be eating much though. Stomach's a bit sensitive."

"Of course, just don't overdo it." Syaoran replied as Fai smiled deviously.

"I'll try to contain myself." Syaoron joked. Yuui watched as the boy nibbled at the sandwich; with a mixture of worry and content.

Relenting, Fai finally got off his brother to join Kurogane.

Yuui sat up and rubbed his head. He felt his mood deflating just a bit.

Syaoron stole a glance at Yuui and slowed down his eating a bit.

"Kuro-tan, you should be eating too." Fai said, trying to keep things from going south.

Kurogane blinked. "Hmm?" He then saw Fai's face and sighed. "A sandwich does sound good right now." He muttered.

Yuui stood up and head towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get some water."

Holding Kurogane's hand, Fai smiled. "Something wrong?"

Kurogane glanced at the hand holding his and shook his head. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" He asked, unsure what had happened.

"..." Kurogane didn't want to say anything. It was party for Syaoron. He wouldn't dare ruin it. He leaned over and kissed Fai on the head with a very faint smile.

"You'd better tell me later..." Fai frowned up at him.

"...Fine." Kurogane sighed. Well that failed miserably.

In the kitchen, Yuui was filling up a pitcher of water. He knew that Syaoron wouldn't be eating much for a while and that there are certain things the boy can't do for some time. However the mere memory of him in blood and dying were repeating; keeping him up at night. He sighed.

"Good." Reaching up he gave the other a quick peck on the lips before turning toward their kitchen. "Yuui, hurry up!"

Yuui blinked. He then put up a smile. "Sure! Be right there!" Carrying the pitcher, he walked back to the room; so that he wouldn't make a scene.

Syaoron smiled at him and patted a chair. "Come and sit, you've probably been on your feet all day."

"R-Right." Settling the pitcher on the table, Yuui shyly went over and sat down.

~later~

Yuui had made sure to do whatever Syaoron needed when they got home, making sure he didn't have to lift a finger.

Syaoron found the help nice but a bit unnerving. Sure he can't do much but it wasn't like he was invalid. He loved Yuui but it was hurting his pride just a bit.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" Yuui asked concerned. Syaoran had already gone to sleep, too tired from the day's events

"Not now." Syaoron sighed. "I got enough sleep from the hospital." He then lightly touched his stomach. "I'm going to get some water though."

"I can get it." Yuui stated, worried still yet of the boy aggravating the stitches.

Syaoron rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing sit-ups, just getting some water. I'm fine." He sat up, wincing as he did, before starting to make his way to the kitchen.

Yuui sat frowning as he tried not to follow after.

Once in the kitchen, Syaoron groaned a bit as he reached up to get a glass. Sighing a bit painfully, he went to the sink and filled it up with water. He thought that he was being a bit rude to Yuui but he's fine...mostly. Taking a breath, he drank the water pretty fast; suddenly chocking as some of the water went down the wrong pipe.

Hearing this, the vampire sprang up, fear rushing over him as he thought of all the things that could have happened.

Coughing, Syaoron patted himself lightly on the chest as he swallowed the water. "God, I shouldn't drink so fast."

"Are you okay?" Yuui ventured, looking at him.

Syaoron turned around. "Yeah. Just...drank a bit too fast." He held up the now empty glass. "My throat's a bit dry."

"Maybe some tea and honey?" He suggested.

"..." Syaoron wanted to say no. He honestly wanted to. But tea made from Yuui was in his opinion, a god send. "...Tea sounds nice."

Nodding Yuui kissed the other's forehead. "Go get in bed and I'll be there shortly."

Blushing slightly at the very gentle kiss, Syaoron slowly nodded before going back to bed. Sighing, he smiled. "I blame the hospital for my heart beating too fast."

It didn't take Yuui very long to come back, a steaming cup of tea in one hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Syaoron carefully took the cup. He blew on it a bit before sipping it. He winced a bit as the hot liquid hit the inside of his stomach. "Tastes great."

"I'm glad." Yuui relaxed a little then and went about changing into something to sleep in.

Syaoron watched as the blonde stripped and change. He pressed his lips into a thin line. He was well aware of what he can and can't do. But he didn't like it much.

Picking up his discarded clothes he put them away into a hamper before slipping into bed.

Syaoron almost grumbled before drinking his tea.

Lying on his side, Yuui smiled; glad to have the other so close again.

"..." Syaoron yawned a bit as he placed the cup on his lap. He didn't want to go to sleep but of course, his body suggested otherwise.

"Let's sleep."

"But I don't..." Syaoron yawned, only this time a bit louder. He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Yuui chuckled. "Then lie down with me."

Smiling a bit, Syaoron placed the cup on the nightstand before carefully moving down; lying alongside Yuui. He didn't want Yuui to worry more then he should. He was just lying down after all.

Cupping the teen's cheek, Yuui gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm happy you're back. It was lonely."

Syaoron relaxed into the kiss; feeling a bit guilty as he pulled away. "Sorry. I'm just glad to be back though."

Yuui shook his head. "It's okay; we've talked about this before."

Reaching out to touch Yuui's cheek, Syaoron sighed. "I know. But every night while I was in the hospital; I was thinking about you; wondering if you would ever forgive me, if you still be with me after what had happened." He smiled sadly. "I was glad that you forgave me but..."

"You know I do..." He didn't like seeing Syaoron like this.

"Yuui, I've let you say what you had to say back at the hospital...can you do the same for me?" Syaoron asked.

He nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoron smiled. "I'm an idiot. I'm just growing up; experiencing things that are both normal and not so normal." He chuckled. "I mean come on, how often do you hook up with a sexy vampire and have a big family with him?"

Blushing, blue eyes looked away.

"But...I'm human." Syaoron continued. "I make mistakes. Maybe worst then anyone at this point. I'm selfish, conceited and..._maybe_ a bit jealous." He rolled his eyes. "The point is that my age and my experiences are no excuse for what I have done, to both myself and to others. Especially you. I wasn't thinking and now I have stitches on my stomach." He smiled sadly.

"I'm not like you, Yuui. You're selfless, kind, sweet and not to mention a good kisser." He grinned. "And I have wondered, when I was alone in that hospital room; why? Why me? What's about me that you just...like about me? I'm nothing close to the perfect boyfriend. You were so lonely for so long; you could have anyone. So I ask...why me...?" He chocked a bit on his words.

"Oh Syaoran...I...you just clicked for me...I saw you and something fit." Yuui sometimes forgot about his age, but he too felt like he was learning all of this for the first time, which he was for a lot of it.

"...It clicked...?" Syaoron asked. "I...clicked for you?"

"I just knew I was supposed to be with you. That you were important." It was hard to explain.

"So...what you're saying...is that...we're fated to be together...?" Syaoron smiled hopefully.

"I think so."

"..." Syaoron didn't know if it was the slight pain in his stomach or the overwhelming in his heart but he had done something that he hadn't in a very long time. He cried.

Yuui worried and moved to gently hug the boy. "It's okay..." He brushed Syaoron's hair calming him.

Syaoron felt Yuui pulling him close and he smiled through his tears. "Damn...I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore..." He chuckled.

"It's okay to cry." Yuui was careful not to touch Syaoron's stomach. "I won't say anything about it."

"I haven't cried since father died." Syaoron sobbed. "Even then, Syaoran never saw me. I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"You are, but it's endearing." He wiped the other's face clean of tears.

Grinning, Syaoron leaned into the touch. "It's funny. I'm always comforting you when you need it. What a role reversal."

"Yeah it is." He smiled, but things were a little different now, for the better.

"You know..." Syaoron spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "About the wedding comment I made. I wasn't really joking." He grinned.

Yuui felt as if his cheeks were on fire. "Y-You weren't, huh?"

Chuckling, Syaoron nodded. "Nope." He then leaned over and kissed Yuui on the nose. "When this is all over...in the next few years...I want to tie the knot with you." His forehead touched Yuui's. "I want to marry you."

His eyes watered as Yuui nodded ever so gently. "Yes, it sounds...nice." He didn't know how exactly they would do that, but he was happy.

Syaoron grasped Yuui's hands softly. "Yuui...I promise...that I will do my best to make you happy again. No matter what it takes. Okay?"

"Silly I am happy, but okay." Yuui offered him a smile.

Syaoron then leaned forward and captured Yuui's lips in a soft kiss.

Yuui returned the kiss gladly, simply enjoying not being alone anymore.

Pulling back a bit, Syaoron chuckled. "I mean really making you happy. I'll try not to get jealous of anyone just because you know them..." He then frowned. "That would mean I have to apologize to that Ioryogi guy too."

"Alright. I can deal with that."

"Also, when I'm all healed, I'm going to spoil you like the prince you really are." Syaoron grinned. "And I'll be your chef for a change."

"You're very sweet Syaoron." He couldn't help the warm feeling that washed over him.

"I try." Syaoron blushed. "I try for you."

"Then you had best rest and save up your strength for when you get better."

Chuckling, Syaoron closed his eyes. "Right." He yawned. "Night, Prince Yuui."

Rolling his eyes, Yuui grinned. "Good night Syaoron."

The two soon slept peacefully in each others' arms; glad to be back after so long.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another house, Kurogane was in the kitchen, drinking some tea while idly listening to the noises outside. He found them soothing sometimes; lets him know that things were right with the world for the moment.<p>

The frogs and crickets chirped and sang, most probably there was going to be a storm later. Fai walked in minutes later, quietly watching for a moment before he ventured over to Kurogane.

Kurogane sipped his tea, now aware that he wasn't alone anymore. Great, just what he needed right now.

Fai walked up to him and smiled gently. "You don't look happy to see me."

"..." Kurogane wondered if his face looked sour to the vampire. "Sorry, just thinking and stuff."

"Care to talk about it?"

Kurogane sighed. "Well...it was about Yuui and Syaoron...at first..."

Fai tilted his head and gave him a confused look. "You mean all the stress they've been going through?"

"Kind of." Kurogane admitted. "They've been through more crap in such a short time. It sucks for them, you know?" He then sipped his tea.

"Of course it does, but all couples go through hardships." He shrugged and folded his arms.

"Yeah but with demons, spirits, twin royal vampire stuff and...other things..." Kurogane argued a bit.

"Well it's a bit more complicated than normal couples then."

Kurogane sighed before finishing his tea. "I guess so."

"So what they've been going through is what's been bothering you?" Fai asked as he watched the man set the cup into sink.

"...At first..." Kurogane confessed. He then started washing the cup.

"And now?" He wanted to tell the man it could wait til morning, but the cup was already in the dish drainer.

"..." Kurogane didn't say anything.

Fai hugged him from behind, cheek resting against the werewolf's broad back. "You can tell me."

Kurogane leaned into the body slightly. "It was about the wedding joke, Syaoron made."

"If anyone should be feeling anything about it, it's Yuui." He smiled. "Though I guess I didn't help with all the baby jokes either."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kurogane could only imagine what Yuui was feeling at the moment.

"So you shouldn't think too much on us being silly."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Kurogane lightly joked.

"Kuro-tan just likes to worry and think too much about stuff I guess." He wasn't sure why it bothered the man unless he was just getting tired of all the jokes.

Kurogane then sighed. It was now or never. "...My mom told me once...how she and father got married..."

"Oh?" It must be serious then if he was bringing up his parents.

"At the time I wasn't really paying attention..." Kurogane added. "But I got the gist of it. A bright spring day, flowers, family, friends, and blessings from our ancestors...to me... it sounded weird...but...I knew…or I thought I knew...that's going to me someday and mother and father would be watching me, just like the people before them had."

"You thought you were going to do a lot of things Kuro-san...getting married to a pretty girl and having lots of kids are what I'd think you would have wanted at that age." Fai knew the man had admired his parents, wanting to have a life identical to theirs when he was younger.

"..." Kurogane sighed. "Just because I said all that doesn't mean I still think that. Times change...I changed...and life goes on."

"I know."

Kurogane sadly sighed. "I just...there are a lot of things on my mind..."

"If you want to talk I can listen and if you don't well I can stay here with you too." He replied, not wanting the man to think he had to be alone.

"...I...want to get married...someday..." Kurogane blushed. "I'm not sure...how it would work but..." He was going to regret saying it, wasn't he?

"...What?" He pulled his face away, not sure if he had heard right.

Gulping, Kurogane turned around and knelled before the vampire. "I said...I-I mean..." He quickly grasped Fai's hand. "Look I'm no good with words but..."

Fai looked down at him, eyes wide and full of confusion.

"I...when this is all over...maybe...we can...tie the knot...or...something..." Kurogane hung his head; refusing to look at the vampire.

Reaching down Fai slowly cupped Kurogane's face so their eyes met. "You want to marry me?" They had been together for some time and knew Kurogane was it for him, but to think of marriage?

"I wouldn't say all that to just anyone." Kurogane gulped. "And you are the most annoying blonde in the world but...you also bring out the...good in me." Kurogane nodded. "So hell yeah. I want to marry you."

Smiling brightly he pulled Kurogane up for a forceful kiss hard enough to make their lips tingle when they pulled apart. "Then let's do it."

Kurogane was completely thrown off by the kiss but he wrapped his arms around Fai and pulled him close. "...Really?" Kurogane smiled a bit. He just wanted to hear Fai say it.

"Yes of course." He tangled his hands in dark hair. "I want to marry Kuro-sama."

Smirking, Kurogane move back up and kissed Fai's forehead. "Sure." He looked at Fai with a hint of lust and love.

Seeing the spark in the man's eye, Fai's smile stretched wide. "I think this call for some celebrating."

"You don't say." Kurogane chuckled.

"Bedroom?" He suggested before giving him a teasing smile. "I want to have lots and lots of sex with you tonight."

"I can handle that." Kurogane agreed before picking up Fai in his arms. "I plan on taking you over and over again." He grinned toothily. "I'll make you feel good and you'll never forget it."

"Ooooh~ I like where this is going." Fai smiled brightly. "Though I might have to take turns if Kuro-sama keeps charming me this much~"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurogane then kissed Fai softly on the lips before heading out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Fai couldn't really believe it, that they were engaged of all things, but it was true and he couldn't help but be giddy.

Entering the bedroom, Kurogane gently put down Fai before hovering over him with a grin.

It was dark, with only the light from the street lights providing any illumination. "Join me?"

"Always." Kurogane leaned down and softly kissed the vampire, slow and sensual.

His hands went to Kurogane's chest, feeling the muscle there and smiling while he kissed back.

Groaning slightly, Kurogane stuck out his tongue and started licking Fai's lips, wanting permission to enter.

Sighing, the vampire closed his eyes and parted his lips to give Kurogane control over their kiss.

The werewolf stuck his tongue into Fai's mouth, savoring the taste of the vampire as he reached out a hand and cupped Fai's neck.

Moaning, Fai slipped his hands down and underneath Kurogane's shirt, feeling over heated skin. With all the distractions they had had little time to just be together.

Shivering in excitement, Kurogane pulled away before placing kisses on that pale skin starting from the cheek and going down.

Sighing pleasantly, Fai relaxed as Kurogane made him shiver and moan.

Stopping at the base of the neck, Kurogane proceeded to open his mouth and started sucking on the spot.

Blunt nails dug into tanned skin at the sensation. Fai was glad he didn't have work tonight so he could stay here with his now fiancée.

Groaning at the roughness, Kurogane let his sharp teeth just lightly grazing the skin.

"Is Kuro-san going to mark me now?" Fai asked, sounding a bit breathless already.

Kurogane pulled back a bit. "Only if you want me to." He panted with a small smile.

"Do whatever you want, but I want your shirt off."

Chuckling, Kurogane sat up. Slowly, he began to pull off his shirt, revealing his chest; showing very faint scars and muscles.

Fai sat up with him, pressing his lips against the center of the other's man's chest.

Kurogane inhaled sharply as he felt the vampire's lips on his skin. A spark of pleasure surged through him.

Trailing his lips over the expanse of skin, Fai made sure to give attention to each mark.

Trying to keep his breathing in check, Kurogane could only watch as Fai caressed the scars with care. He had wondered what was about them that were considered good.

Fai licked over a nipple and smirked at the tangy taste of Kurogane under his tongue.

Biting his lip, Kurogane looked down at Fai with lust-filled eyes.

Blue eyes met his head on before Fai kissed upwards and towards the man's jaw line. "Kuro-sama tastes good."

Kurogane couldn't resist licking his lips as he felt Fai kissing up on him. He groaned softly.

Smiling, Fai stared at him for a moment before he kissed the werewolf's mouth.

Kurogane welcomed the kiss as he grabbed Fai's hips and pressed them against his.

Gasping, Fai's hands went straight to the werewolf's pants, trying to undo them.

Kurogane felt hands going down to his pants and he trailed his hands around Fai's waist; trying to do the same.

Eventually he managed and broke away from the kiss. He quickly tossed his shirt off before sliding the zipper down of Kurogane's jeans.

Kurogane took in Fai's upper body before he finally got Fai's zipper and zipped them down as well.

He smiled as they sat together on the bed, thinking of actually being married. Granted it wouldn't be a change in the relationship, they were practically married as it was, but it was still a symbol of what they thought of each other.

With one hand, Kurogane trailed his fingers from the side of Fai's forehead, down his face. He saw those blue eyes and nothing else. This was Fai and Fai was his. And he couldn't be more grateful that vampire chose him.

He couldn't help but blush a little self conscious all of the sudden with Kurogane staring so intently.

Kurogane then smile a bit as he let those fingers trail down the vampire's neck; over the hickey that was forming before going down the blonde's chest ever so lightly.

Fai had to lean back and rest on his hands to give Kurogane room as even he couldn't bend that much. He wondered what the other was thinking as things slowed between them.

Kurogane then leaned forward as his hand trailed to the front of Fai's pants; his hot breath on the blonde's neck. "You're beautiful." He whispered against Fai's skin. "So beautiful." He then kissed the vampire's cheek.

Fai couldn't do anything but smile at that as goose-bumps rose over his skin.

With one hand on the front of Fai's pants, Kurogane gently cupped the vampire as the other one trailed to the small of Fai's back; pulling him close.

Fai's hips moved on their own, wanting more of the man's touch.

Liking the reaction, Kurogane's grip was a little tighter and he started moving that hand around; kissing the top of Fai's chest.

A keening cry left his throat as Fai narrowed his eyes and focused on those fingers

Smirking against the pale skin, Kurogane stopped the groping before slipping his hand down Fai's pants and gripping the vampire's erection.

"Unfair..." He moaned, hands clutching the bed sheets.

Chuckling, Kurogane freed Fai's member before stroking it long and slow. He then started licking the man's chest; tasting the man and taking in the scent.

It took all his strength to keep himself from falling back. "My pants...hhhaaahhh...take them off."

"Of course..." Kurogane smirked. He then started pulling down the pants, taking in the sight that was Fai. Gently pushing Fai back on the bed, he pulled off the pants and threw them away. He then got back to touching Fai's member; teasing the head with his thumb; liking at the sight of a bit of precum seeping out.

Struggling not to buck his hips, Fai grabbed fistfuls of Kurogane's hair and cried out.

Kurogane can feel his member hardening at the sounds Fai was making. But that can wait for now. He then moved down as his mouth hovered over Fai's member. With his hand still on the shaft, he stuck out his tongue and started licking the head.

Kurogane's mouth was always so warm, just like every other part of him. Fai wanted to call the man a tease, but he couldn't get the words out, his mind fuzzy from arousal.

Liking the taste, Kurogane then swallowed more and more of the vampire before he started moving up and down; sucking hard and long; his hand now downwards, caressing the blonde's balls.

He was going to cum, he could feel it as lust curled in his gut, especially so if the werewolf kept this up. Kurogane was far too good at this. "D-Don't..."

Kurogane's ears perked up at the cry as he then slowly pulled his mouth away from the member; a trial of saliva connecting him and it. He glanced at Fai; his eyes burning with passion.

Something in Fai broke as he pulled the man up to kiss him. He nipped at Kurogane's lips, tasting himself and moaning at the thought. "Naughty Kuro-kun~" He purred when he finally pulled away. "It's no fun...if you're not undressed fully too." He panted, trying to fill his lungs with much needed air.

It happened so fast that Kurogane almost didn't think it did happened. But as he felt Fai kissing him hard and nipping at his lips, he smirked. "Want to help me with that?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"Very much." He smirked, flashing teeth before he gripped the hem of the man's jeans and tugged.

Kurogane let Fai do what he pleased for the moment; liking the vampire's aggressiveness. He the help the vampire get his pants down by lifting each leg until that pair was thrown to the floor.

"Very nice." Fai admired the view before him, Kurogane all muscle with a barely visible flush to his skin while he sat there erect and waiting. His eyes flashed amber for a moment at the sight.

Kurogane felt both his body and face heating up at Fai's intense stare at him. Especially since those eyes were bright and amber for just a second.

Breaking the eye contact, Fai reached over to their nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. "Kuro-sama looks...delectable." He didn't think he could tease for much longer, already aching for release as he was.

Seeing that lube in Fai's hand, Kurogane toothily smirked. "Not as delectable as you."

"Oh I beg to differ." He reached with his free hand, taking Kurogane's erection and giving it a similar treatment.

Kurogane hissed as he felt Fai's hand on him. He then hovered a bit over Fai; his eyes glazed over.

"Would Kuro-rin like it if I did the same to him? It felt very good~"

Kurogane slightly groaned. He wanted to pleasure Fai as much as he could. But he love it when Fai gets dominant, it was admittedly a bit of a turn on. "Y-Yes..." He panted.

Smirking, he settled between the man's legs and slid the tip of his erection past his lips, careful to avoid his fangs.

Kurogane gritted his teeth; trying not to let out too much noise.

Fai smiled as his lips stretched over the length. He wanted to tell him they were alone and he couldn't be _that _loud, but he was too busy trying to draw sounds from Kurogane.

Moaning softly, Kurogane placed his hands on Fai's head; his fingers threading through those blonde locks. "D-Damn..." He groaned.

Humming in amusement, Fai began to move, wanting to rile the other man up the wall.

Opening his mouth, Kurogane started panting. Those lips, that mouth, that vampire. He felt his control slipping bit by bit.

Before Kurogane could however, Fai pulled away and licked his lips. Panting he straddled the man and pressed the bottle against his chest. "Alright, I need you now."

Nodding a bit, Kurogane took the bottle and opened the lid; pouring some on his hand. Fighting down his arousal, he reaching over behind Fai and down his back. He then slip pass the vampire's cheeks before he found the entrance; he let one finger hover over it before slipping it in slowly.

Fai sighed, tipping his head back at the intrusion. "More."

Nodding, Kurogane moved his finger around; letting Fai get use to it before slipping another finger in; stretching him out.

The pressure was a little uncomfortable, but it soon gave way to pleasure and before long the vampire was trying to make Kurogane move.

Seeing Fai getting bit impatient, Kurogane then slipped a third finger. He then moved them faster inside of the vampire before he felt something spongy. He lightly pressed on it.

Fai's whole body jerked as a sharp gasp left his lips. "Kuro-sama...if you don't hurry I'm going to tie you to the bed and go and take care of it myself."

"..." Kurogane blushed but obeyed. Pulling out those fingers, he took his erection in one hand and placed another on Fai's hips.

Knowing what to do, Fai lowered himself onto the man's erection, face contorting as Kurogane finally pushed inside him. Once settled he focused on breathing and not at just how unbearably full he felt.

Kurogane grunted as he felt the heat slowly surrounding his member. Oh he wanted to pound into that heat so badly but he wanted to wait for Fai. It was for him too after all.

Wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, Fai quickly adjusted and began rolling his hips tentatively.

Kurogane placed both hands on Fai's hips, started to move up against Fai's movements slowly.

"Aaahhh...oh K-Kuro..." Fai arched as he began lifting himself off of Kurogane's lap only to move back down, impaling himself again and again.

Kurogane let out a moan as he gripped Fai's hips. He then helped Fai push up and down faster and faster; his tongue sticking on the side of his mouth as he did.

His head was swimming as he could barely keep his eyes open from the wave of sensations pouring over him.

In the haze that was pleasure, Kurogane let one hand trial from Fai's hip to the blonde's member and started stroking in time with the thrusts.

"A-ah! There!" Fai shook, the muscles in his legs spasmed as he tried to keep pace.

"Fai..." Kurogane groaned as he stroked Fai's erection faster and faster as he thrust into Fai's prostate repeatedly; his mind going into overload.

He could hardly breathe, his lungs burning as he held on to Kurogane like a lifeline. But it was all too much too fast for him and Fai thrust himself down on Kurogane's lap one last time before he came.

Kurogane felt Fai's walls tightened around his member as the vampire came. He thrust one more time before he came; his hot cum flowing into Fai as he groaned loudly before he closed his eyes; coming down from his high. Only faintly aware that his hand was covered in Fai's cum as it cradled the soft member.

Using Kurogane for supporting, Fai's chest heaved as he tried to breathe. He felt hot and dizzy.

Kurogane took deep breaths. He then smiled. "Hey...you okay?"

Nodded ever so slightly, Fai rested, trying to collect himself.

Sighing, Kurogane lifted his hand from Fai's hip and threaded them through the blonde's hair, feeling his now heart beating slowing down from the high.

Fai gave him a languid kiss, eyes closing. His legs ached, but he felt sated.

Kurogane returned the kiss; smiling.

"If Kuro-hubby gives me a few minutes I can go again." He said when he pulled away.

"Sounds great." Then Kurogane yawned; rubbing the back of his head.

Fai gave him another kiss before he removed himself for Kurogane to lie on their bed,

Kurogane followed; his head hitting the pillow before groaning.

"Don't tell me you're getting sleepy?" He smiled warmly.

"I'm not..." Kurogane yawned again. "Damn it..."

"We can sleep if you want." Fai chalked it up to Kurogane having ate so much at the party mixed with sex.

"..." Kurogane sighed. He closed his eyes and sank into the mattress. "I guess...sleep doesn't sound that bad..."

"We can start again in the morning." He chuckled.

"Fine, whatever." Kurogane faintly smiled. He felt his energy fleeting as his breathing started to even out.

Pulling a blanket over them, Fai snuggled into Kurogane's side. "Maybe shower sex." he mused.

Kurogane liked the sound of that. He made a noise of content with a slight nod; snuggling closer to the vampire.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Yuui had left work and as he pulled his coat tight around him as it was getting colder, he headed straight towards the city park. Ioryogi was supposed to meet him there to tell him what news he had found.

The vampire had a box of strawberry cake in hand; as a gift for the spirit's work. He texted Syaoron; letting him know where he would be and that he shouldn't wait up. Poor boy was still healing. Entering the park, Yuui looked around, not sure where to look for the spirit. Sighing, he went to a nearby bench and sat. There he watched a few people go by; feeling a bit out of place even after all this time. He was a vampire.

Ioryogi was sitting tucked away beside a jungle gym, looking for all intents and purposes like any old stuffed animal a child could have left behind. Luckily the park was clearing out, parents calling their children to them to head home.

Yuui yawned as he watched children and parents walking out of the park; being done for the day. It made him happy to see innocence that small and young. But that also made him sad remembering what he had never really had.

Eventually when it seemed the last people had left, Yuui watched as Ioryogi got up and dusted himself off before heading over to him.

"Hello again..." Yuui chuckled. "I almost didn't see you there." What else can he say?

"Hey. I take it the kid's out of the hospital since you don't smell like medicine." The dog said as he hopped up onto a picnic table.

Yuui nodded with a relieved smile. "Yes. Syaoron's still healing but he's doing better now."

He nodded. "I've got a lead for you. Seems this guy doesn't live here. I found some informants who dug up a sketch of the guy and that he's been spotted within the last few years."

Yuui's eyes lit up on the new information. "Really? I see." He didn't think that Ashura lived in the city but the fact that he was still alive was good news anyway.

Ioryogi pulled out a slip of paper he had folded into his collar and handed it to the vampire. "Not much. But you've got others looking too."

Yuui took the paper and unfolded it. As Ioryogi said, it was a sketch. The picture itself consisted of a man who looked to be middle aged. He had long black hair and calm dark eyes along with clothing that seemed similar to what his mother had been wearing when they had found her along with a small pendent of the royal family crest on the man's chest. "Yeah, we do." Yuui smiled apologetically. "But I trust you with these kinds of things more." He kept the paper in one hand and took the cake box and shoved it in Iroyogi's direction. "Thank you for showing me this. Here. I made a cake for you in exchange. A cake with strawberries on them. Hope that's not too much for you." He smiled.

With a toothy smile, Ioryogi took the box. "It'll do."

Yuui chuckled. He had missed seeing the man...er...spirit. "That's good."

"If you need anything else you know where to find me." With that he took his cake and hopped off the table.

"Sure!" Yuui called out to the spirit. "Feel free to come by the house if you're in need of getting something to eat!

"Will do." He called out as he headed out of the park and to wherever it was he stayed.

Yuui chuckled before the spirit disappeared from his sight. Standing up, He glanced at the folded paper in his hand and sighed. "Time to go see brother..."

Fai had already gotten back from his own job and was relaxing on his couch when he heard his door open.

"Oh hello, Kurogane." Yuui greeted the werewolf with a smile. Yawning, Kurogane stepped aside for the vampire to get in. "Hey." He then called out: "Hey blondie. Yuui's here." Yuui stepped inside as Kurogane closed the front door.

"Come in Yuui~" Fai smiled, still lying out like a sunbathing cat.

With Kurogane, Yuui went into the living room and almost smiled at Fai's position on the couch. "You almost look like a feline."

"Nothing new there." Kurogane scoffed before yawning.

"I've been drained the last few days." He complained; a smile still on his lips.

"Oh I see." Yuui sighed sympathetically. "If I knew how tired you really are, I would have made you some cookies."

"It's alright. Kuro-tan gave me some blood last night." Finally sitting up he smiled.

Kurogane blushed as looked away.

Yuui smiled. "Well that's good." He refused to blush in front of Fai. He would not give his twin the satisfaction.

Fai patted the cushion beside him. "Come sit, you came here for a reason."

"Right." Yuui nodded as he made his way to the couch.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Kurogane waved at the twins. "Night."

"I'll be there before too long." Fai winked and gave him a smile. Kurogane clicked his tongue before heading to the bedroom. "Now what brings you here?"

Yuui reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Ioryogi gave me this. It's Ashura or at least drawing of him."

Fai opened it and stared at the face looking back at him. "Well we don't have descriptions of him, but that necklace...it's the same as the shield."

Yuui nodded. "Also Ioryogi told me that he had people who had seen him recently and that the man never set foot in this city."

"So another trip?" He pouted, not wanting to leave Kurogane for so long again, but if it was necessary….

"Well-" Yuui then jumped as he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he opened the phone and checked the message. It was from Syaoron. Sighing, he closed the phone. "I think...we should lay off on the trip for a bit." Yuui said after a few seconds.

"Syaoron's getting better though. I could go with Kuro-san?" He suggested.

"..." Yuui held the phone to his chest. "I...I don't know..."

"It wouldn't be a problem. You have work and making sure Syaoron gets better."

Yuui nodded. Fai had a point. "Well, whatever you think is easier then." He then muttered. "I'm practically Syaoron's spouse anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Fai asked, not getting it.

Yuui instantly blushed. "S-Sorry! I'm just thinking to myself!" He chuckled nervously.

"OH!" Fai hit a fist atop his open palm remembering. "Guess what dear brother~"

Yuui jumped back a bit. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm not sure when it is, but I'll need you for a day and hire you for some catering."

"..." Yuui raised an eyebrow. "...okay...but for what exactly? Are you having a party?"

"Kind of." Fai smiled wide in anticipation.

"..." Yuui had to think for a second. Then it clicked. He stared at Fai with wide eyes. "...You're kidding..."

He nodded. "For once no."

Suddenly, Yuui jumped on Fai; hugging him tightly. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Congratulations!"

"I know!" Fai hugged back just as enthusiastically. "I mean we've been together so long, so I didn't really think much about it."

Yuui chuckled. "But it's good news. Oh my word...what cake should I make for you guys?" He suddenly thought out loud.

"That's hard. Kuro-tan's so picky." Fai replied. "But we have a lot of time to think about it."

Yuui's smile softened. "I see. Well there is time. No rush." He felt a little jealous.

"I'll help you of course." With being so busy he had completely forgotten to tell his brother the good news.

"Oh of course. I'd be grateful for that." Yuui chuckled. Though that wasn't what he was a bit jealous about. But it was nice to see Fai happy.

"He said he got the idea from you."

Yuui blinked. "Huh?"

"Us joking about weddings and things."

"...Oh!" Yuui got it but then he blushed a bit. "That...well..." He didn't know what to say after that.

"I guess it just got him to thinking." He shrugged. "Any good news on your end? You must be happy having Syaoron back."

"I am." Yuui smiled fondly. "It was a bit of a hassle at first. Syaoron was a bit annoyed that I taking care of him so much. But...we talked and we got some things off our chests and we're doing okay..." Yuui wondered if he should mention the 'wedding' conversation he and Syaoron had.

"That's great." He smiled; finally things seemed to be looking up.

"...Yeah..." Yuui finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"So it looks like we just need to wait on Kakei-san's information."

"True." Yuui smiled though it was a bit tight. "Waiting is all we can do for the moment."

"But we're getting closer." It made him hopeful.

"Yes, that true." Yuui nodded.

"It's strange isn't it?" He asked while reclining.

"In some ways..." Yuui crossed his arms.

"Who would have thought this year would be so...interesting."

"Compared to the other years, I have to agree." Yuui chuckled. Though Syaoron's injury left the chuckle on a slight bitter note.

"It'll all work out in the end though. Maybe you and Syaoron-kun could tie the knot too~" He cooed.

Yuui's heart stopped for a mere second. He then nervously chuckled. "Y-Yeah...yeah, you're right."

"What's with you?"

"Huh?" Yuui looked over at Fai. "I'm sorry?"

"You looked weird for a second..." He leaned forward to stare at his brother. "Are you sure you're not keeping something from me?"

Yuui leaned back from Fai's stare. "..." He then sighed. "It's...about the wedding joke Syaoron made..."

"What about it?"

"...He wasn't joking..."

"You too?" Fai's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I-I-It's just a formality!" Yuui held his hands up. "We were just in the moment and...he..." He blushed.

Fai hugged his brother tight. "Yuui that's wonderful."

Yuui hesitantly hugged back. "T-Thank you..."

Fai kissed his cheek and grinned. "We'll help each other with them then. Maybe get other's involved."

Yuui wondered if Fai realized that it'd take a while before he and Syaoron would even start. It felt like a setback; a big fat setback in his mind. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"I figure mine won't be for a few years, so it's plenty of time."

Yuui blinked before smiling back. "Of course, there's no rush when it comes to marriage."

"Well we've been together nearly ten years so we're in no rush." He chuckled.

Yuui felt his jealousy go up a bit. "Ten years? Wow, what a feat."

"Well it took a year or so for us to even stand each other and it was still rocky after that." He shrugged.

Yuui can imagine that. "Things like that take time." Time that he and Syaoron didn't exactly had much of.

"You and Syaoron are better though, you two didn't really hate each other I bet." Fai laughed as he pulled away.

"We...barely knew each other at all when we first met..." Yuui admitted. "He was...just a snack to me...and I was some stranger who took his blood. He was lucky that he didn't die then and there."

"Me and Kuro-tan just randomly picked the other up. At least yours wasn't particularly violent."

"But I almost killed him." Yuui argued. "He was 'this' close to being one of those missing children you see on the news." He sighed. "Just because it wasn't as violent doesn't make our first encounter better, especially between a human and a vampire."

"Still he's fine now and look at you two~."

"..." Yuui blushed but looked away; refusing to get his hopes up on that.

"So cute~ I was going to have to make him on count of the baby anyways, so it's one less thing I have to do." He teased, patting his brother's stomach.

Yuui slapped that hand away. "Really Fai? The baby jokes again?" He smiled a bit.

"Maybe we should go jogging in the park sometime?" He asked, he knew very well Yuui wasn't overweight by a long shot and that they were both naturally a little underweight. He just loved teasing.

"Or maybe you should fall off a cliff." Yuui said sweetly. He knew Fai was just teasing him about non-existent weight gain. "I hear bungee-jumping's popular now."

"Now you're just being mean." He shook his head.

Yuui shrugged. "What can I say; people certainly are rubbing off on me." He grinned.

Fai pouted as he looked at his brother. "I'll have a word with Kuro-tan about that later."

"Okay." Yuui smiled. "I guess I should be going then if there's nothing else." He stood up.

"Alright, congratulations Yuui~" Fai only teased a little as he watched his brother

Yuui nodded as he opened the front door and closed it behind him as he exited the place. Fai smiled to himself before he got up and headed to bed and to Kurogane.

Kurogane's ears twitched as he vaguely heard the door open but made no movement whatsoever. He was too tired to even open his eyes.

Fai stripped off his shirt and pants, crawling into bed in just his boxers. Kurogane put off enough heat for the both of them anyways.

Feeling the other side of the mattress sink, Kurogane braced himself for the vampire to move close to him. Some things never change.

Fai rested on his back for once and yawned, not yet ready to cuddle against the other man and settle in for sleep. Kurogane could vaguely hear the vampire yawn but heed no mind to it. He then started to relax and go further into sleep.

Blue eyes watched as Kurogane feel asleep before he smiled and turned to face him. He would have to tell him the news tomorrow if he hadn't already overheard.

It didn't take long before the werewolf was completely out of it; his breathing slow but even. He even had a little smile on his face as he began to dream of happier things.

Fai was asleep when morning came, somehow having entangled himself with Kurogane in the middle of the night.

It was a rather cloudy day as the room was barely lit through the windows. Kurogane was pulling himself out of his sleep and he opened his eyes to a somewhat grey morning. He was about to get up when he found out that something got a hold of him. Then he saw blonde hair. He almost sighed. Of course.

Fai was sleeping heavily, never having been one for the bright sunlight in the morning.

Kurogane debated whether or not he should get up. He was lying comfortable in bed with the vampire but he was starting to get restless since he was awake. That's when his cell phone on the night stand started to vibrate. Quickly grabbing it, Kurogane opened it and checked who it was that was texting him. It was Syaoron.

Fai frowned in his sleep, but otherwise didn't move. The vampire too tired to care at the moment.

Kurogane started reading the message with an indifferent look. However by the time that he was done, there was a frown and a slight blush on his face. "The heck..." He whispered.

It seemed Yuui had mentioned Kurogane asking Fai to marry him and the boy had decided to congratulate them.

Kurogane almost wished that the teen hadn't. The kid was honest and true but he does love to talk. Which spelled doom for him if word got out. It'll be hell on earth if the witch got a hold of that bit of information.

Eventually Fai woke up feeling groggy and not happy about being awake so early. He really should invest and black out curtains for the bedroom as he tried to press himself even more against Kurogane.

Kurogane suddenly glanced as Fai was closing in on him. Deciding that not mention the text, he quietly closed his phone and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Texting someone?" He mumbled as he hooked a leg around Kurogane's legs and sighed.

"Nope." Kurogane responded. That wasn't a lie.

"Want to share?" He asked, closing his eyes and hoping to fall back asleep.

"Not really." Kurogane yawned a bit. He would do anything to fall back asleep right now.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having an affair." He joked as he rested a cheek against Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane had to scoff at that.

"Then again I can't imagine someone liking Kuro-grump that much." Fai was slowly falling back asleep, his voice becoming more and more slurred.

"...You're right." Now that Kurogane thought about it; apart from having good looks, no one had liked him more than a simple crush. He admitted that he was a bit stubborn and rude and the fact that he was a werewolf. _He _wouldn't like him much if he met himself.

"Don't be like that; you know I don't really mean it. You're a good catch." He could hear the self loathing in the man's voice.

Kurogane glanced at the sleepy vampire. Was it _that_ obvious in his voice?

"Don't be so surprised." Fai cracked open a blue eye to stare at him. "I'm sure anyone would love to have Kuro-kun all to themselves."

"...I wasn't surprised." Kurogane mumbled. "And no, they wouldn't. Have you seen me, blondie? People keep their distance from me and I don't blame them."

"That's because you're always frowning. I've seen plenty of girls ogling you."

Kurogane had to both blink and shudder at the mention. "Oh god, I knew I felt eyes on me." He thought it was something else; spirits or the like.

He smiled. "Don't like women now?"

"I didn't say that." Kurogane argued. "I hate it when they just...they're so damn complicated." He made a face.

"Good thing you're having sex with a man then." Fai mused and closed his eye.

Kurogane made a small noise and shut his mouth. Sighing, he felt like sleeping, but it was getting clearer and clearer that it wasn't going to happen.

Kurogane closed his eyes but found that he couldn't fall back to sleep even if he wanted to. Too many thoughts were racing in his head.

"You're going to keep me up aren't you?" Fai mumbled after a few minutes when Kurogane didn't go back to sleep with him.

"...I don't mean to." Kurogane admitted. "I'm...just not going back to sleep."

"Anything I can do?"

"..." Kurogane almost had no answer for that. So he opted for a joke. "Usually a lullaby works." He lightly joked.

"I could do that~ maybe a glass of warm milk or a belly rub?" He smiled before he began to hum a tune that came to mind.

Kurogane's face was priceless. Leave to Fai to actually go with it. But as the vampire started to hum, he felt slightly at ease. He let out a soft sigh.

He smiled, feeling the other relax and pressed his lips against the man's shoulder.

The werewolf's eyes started to drop slowly as he leaned into the kiss that was placed on his shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Fai set out his suit for work as he usually did, having had it dry cleaned the day before and had had Kurogane pick it up for him. He still needed to talk to Kurogane about the two of them going in search of Ashura.

Kurogane was out of the shower as he entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist and one over his shoulders. He placed a pinky in his left ear to wring out any water.

"Kuro-sama looks squeaky clean~" He smiled. Kurogane had come home covered in dirt and dry mixing from his own job and had immediately jumped into the shower.

Huffing, Kurogane went to the dresser and started getting some garments out to wear. "Preparing to go later?" He casually asked.

"Yes, but I have a while still though."

Nodding, Kurogane put on a pair of black boxers and a white tank top. He stretched; wincing as he heard his back crack a bit.

"Maybe you should go to a chiropractor?" Fai suggested as he admired the view. "Even with your promotion, you're still doing hard labor."

"I do hard labor because I ask for it." Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck. "But...you have a point..."

"You're going to be hunched over when you're older if you keep it up." He folded his arms, watching.

"..." Now there's a thought that he hadn't considered. Werewolf or not, having back problems is a major issue in Kurogane's books and he rather not look like a troll before he gets too old.

"I want you to do what you like, but I don't want you hurting yourself either." He smiled, wondering just how much they had saved up. He had worked at odd jobs nearly his entire life and so had Kurogane. "Maybe one day we can retire."

Kurogane thought about it and gave the vampire a small smile. "It's...definitely something to think about."

"Maybe a nice little place in the country where Kuro-tan can run free~" He teased as he walked up to the werewolf. "Me baking pies and all that stuff~" Fai chuckled.

The small smile that the werewolf had faded into a scowl. "...sounds like a very corny movie to me." He commented.

"Aww...don't like it?" Fai pouted as he hugged the man's waist.

Hugging Fai back with an eye roll, Kurogane sighed. "A place in the country does sound nice." He admitted.

He took in the scent of soap on Kurogane's skin. "It would be nice, but I don't think that will happen for awhile."

Sensing the reality of the situation, Kurogane nodded. "That's true."

"Though I'm an ex-prince, who knows I might have a secret bank account or something." He laughed.

Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah or some hidden treasure." He joked.

"Never know~" He leaned into Kurogane for a moment, feeling lazy.

Humming, Kurogane pulled Fai closer to him. "Got that right."

"So are you hungry? I can cook before I have to leave."

"Sounds good to me." Kurogane shrugged. "Anything's okay."

"You're really no help." He pouted half heartedly before pulling away.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Fai stuck his tongue out at him before leaving for the kitchen. As he cooked, he thought today was as good as any to tell Kurogane about his plans to go and seek Ashura out.

Putting on some loose fitting pants, Kurogane ventured out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, yawning a bit as he went.

"Coming to help?" He asked as he stirred.

"If you want me to." Kurogane responded.

"You can get you a plate down." Fai said as the food sizzled in the pain.

Nodding, Kurogane walked to a cabinet and got out a plate and then got some utensils.

"Now you can sit and wait, it's almost done." Fai replied as he turned the stove off, still stirring. "You should be so happy you have someone to cook for you~"

Kurogane sat at the table with a small smile. "Among other things, yeah."

"Other things?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Can't really explain it to you even if I wanted to."

"That's called a copout Kuro-tan." Turning with pan in hand, he scooped out its contents onto the plate in front of his boyfriend. "That should tide you over until morning.

"Thanks." Kurogane started eating.

Putting the pan in the sink for later, Fai wiped his hands cleaned and grabbed himself and Kurogane a beer. It had been awhile since they had just sat around enjoying a drink with each other

The werewolf mumbled his thanks at the vampire before he opened the beer and took a sip.

Fai did the same and sat beside him. He still had some time left before he had to go.

As he was finishing his meal, Kurogane spared a glance at Fai before sipping his beer.

Nursing his own bottle, Fai didn't pay him any mind as he ran the tip of a finger over the beer's lip.

It wasn't that Kurogane was unnerved by the quiet, in fact he favored it. But Fai wasn't the type of person to just...not say anything...he would get a comment or two out anyway. Kurogane concluded that either the vampire is tired or has something on his mind.

"You're going to burn a hole in me if you keep staring Kuro-kun." He teased, blue eyes turning their attention to Kurogane finally.

"Uh-" Kurogane blinked. He really got to start paying attention to what he was doing. "R-Right."

"By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip with me soon."

"Hmm? A trip?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "A trip where exactly?

"Not sure exactly. We know Ashura's probably alive and we're waiting on Kakei's information."

"Oh, so it's about Ashura. Makes sense." Kurogane nodded.

"Yuui can't go because of Syaoron and I don't want to go alone just in case."

"Ah." Kurogane now understood completely. "Yeah the kid's still healing and Yuui's a paranoid nut. I guess there's no harm in coming with you on this trip." He supposed.

"Aside from finding Ashura and probably learning some pretty dark secrets it could be a romantic getaway for us." He teased to try and make himself feel a little better about the whole thing.

"Sounds like some novel." Kurogane couldn't help but snort. "But yeah, a trip together is better than me and you being apart again."

"And this time Yuui doesn't have to listen to us having phone sex." He chuckled at his own joke. He was nervous about leaving and he wondered if he should even be hopeful that they would find anything out.

"Yeah, I didn't need to hear that." Kurogane commented. "But, it'd be...nice...just you and me...on a trip...and...whatever."

"Well he didn't really...I don't think." It was funny how much Kurogane liked being in a relationship and how he tried to hide it.

"He must have been in the bathroom." Kurogane blushed. "Those hotel bathrooms aren't exactly sound proof."

"He didn't hear you." Fai shrugged before taking a drink of his beer. He needed to call that drugstore and ask if they had found anything yet,

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He meant Fai making noises and Yuui hearing them. But he digressed. "So how soon do we have to leave?"

"Don't know where we're even really going to, don't have specifics right now."

Kurogane nodded. "Right."

He sighed before finishing his drink and getting up to toss the bottle. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Sure." Kurogane stood up. "Anything you want me to do?"

"Ask Yuui if he's talked to Kakei." He said after thinking for a few moments.

"Sure." Kurogane nodded. "...Maybe I'll just visit Yuui anyway. I want to see the kid anyway. Just checking on him and stuff." He looked away; hating feeling soft on the youngster and all.

"And you say you're not good with kids~" Fai pinched Kurogane's cheek before giving him a kiss and darting off.

Kurogane stood his ground; not knowing whether to growl at himself or just lean over at the counter in despair. He really is getting too soft for his own good.

~later~

While Fai was off to work Kurogane had ventured over to the Li house. There were no more signs of demons, but using Yuui's concoctions he hadn't suspected any.

Landing on the front door of the Li house, Kurogane shyly knocked on the door; feeling more self-conscious by the minute. Not sure why.

When the door opened, Yuui stared for a moment curiously, but when he saw it was Kurogane he smiled and welcomed him inside. "Hello Kurogane. What brings you here? Did Fai do something?"

Stepping inside, Kurogane scoffed. "Besides being a moron, no. I wish though." He then crossed his arms. "And I'm here for two things."

Yuui looked at him confused for a second. "What's that?"

"One would be Syaoron." Kurogane looked away. "Just wanting to check up on him and two," He glanced back at Yuui. "I wanted to ask if you went back to that store you and Fai went the other day."

"I haven't, but I did call earlier." Yuui smiled, thinking Kurogane was too kind.

"Good, good." Kurogane nodded as he mumbled. "But we'll get to that later. Where's Syaoron?"

"In the bedroom." He pointed over his shoulder.

Nodding, Kurogane walked past the blonde and went over to the bedroom where Syaoron was. The door was slightly ajar so he gave it a polite knock. "Yo, Syaoron. It's me, Kurogane."

"You can come in." He called out and when the door was open found Syaoron sitting at a desk.

"Hey, Kid." Kurogane said as he went inside the room. "How's the gut?"

"Better. Not on strictly soft foods anymore."

"That's good." Kurogane mumbled; wanting to hit his head on a wall for being so...nice. "And the stitches...?"

"Still there. Have to get them out later this week." He explained with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here...to...ask Yuui something." Kurogane decided to say. "But hey since you're here and I'm here...and all..."

He chuckled. "Fai sent you over, didn't he?"

Kurogane gaped at the kid. "N-No!" He shouted. "I came here because I chose to be here!" It was a lie and he knew it.

"No offense, but you're just as whipped as I am." The boy pointed out as he began staking papers together on his desk.

"..." Kurogane couldn't argue with that. He just couldn't. He then planted a hand on his face.

"I'll take it as a yes."

"Shut it." Kurogane glared through his fingers. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"More research and some homework. Apparently Yuui thought I was healthy enough to at least try and keep up with school."

"Well you do look better." Kurogane agreed. "And you are pretty smart for a teenager." He said that in a way that makes Syaoron feel better without indirectly making his twin Syaoran insignificant. "Besides, I don't think you want to be stuck in school for the summer anyway."

"Definitely not." He smirked, he had a few ideas he wanted to do for summer break anyways.

Kurogane found himself chuckling. He then went to the bed and sat on the corner. "So...tell me; what was it like to have a demon stab you? Because you're one of the very few humans who have been through that and lived."

"What I imagine being harpooned feels like." Really he didn't remember much of it. He'd kind of blacked out from the pain.

"Yeah, I figured." Kurogane was sporting some scars as well from his younger days, being thrashed around by those beings. "You gave Yuui quite a scare, when you were passed out and bleeding to death."

"I think I gave everyone a scare." He replied, settling his hand tenderly over his stomach. He had been lucky that an organ hadn't been pierced.

"..." Kurogane couldn't argue with that. But what he meant was that Yuui out of everyone was terrified. So much that the blonde went insane. Then cried, and then was empty inside up until Syaoron was deemed alive and stable. "...Yeah. You kind of did." If Yuui didn't say anything then why should he?

"But everything's good now."

"Yeah, you're getting better and Yuui's doing okay too." Kurogane nodded.

"And when they figure out all of this stuff, it'll be even better." He added,

Kurogane smirked. "The sooner we get through this, the better."

Syaoron couldn't agree with him more.

Standing up, Kurogane stretched. "Well if there's nothing more, I'm going to talk to Yuui for a bit."

"Alright, see you around Kurogane." Syaoran held up a hand and grinned.

Kurogane held up a hand and gave it a bit of a wave. "See ya." As he got out of the room, Kurogane closed the door behind him; sighing to himself.

Yuui was hanging up his phone when Kurogane walked back into the living room. "Ah, there you are. I have some good news."

Perking up, Kurogane blinked. "Good news?"

"Looks like Kakei found some more information." He held up a piece of paper and smiled. "The town where Ashura was last spotted."

Now that _does_ sound like good news. Walking over to Yuui, Kurogane nodded. "That's great. Where exactly?" He had to tell Fai all this later.

"A small village actually in the countryside."

"A village huh?" Kurogane muttered. "Well if I were a vampire on the run, the countryside is the place to go; even a small village."

"Yes, but it seems he wasn't good enough at hiding. Take this to Fai, he told me you two were going this time around."

"Right." Kurogane took the paper. "Thanks." He glanced at the paper before back at Yuui. "Will you guys be alright? I mean duh, I know vampire and stuff..."

"Don't worry. I've been running from these demons long enough to know how to get by them haven't I?" Yuui smiled.

Feeling a bit silly for even asking that, Kurogane nodded. "Of course."

"At least we have some good news now." Yuui actually seemed happy about being a step closer to ending all of this.

"Good news is always better." Kurogane nodded. "Well I guess I should be going then."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, tell Fai I said 'hello'." He grinned.

"Sure." Kurogane nodded. "I'll text you if anything else happens. See ya" He then walked to the front door and walked out of the house.

~next day~

Fai was pushing a cart through the market, looking over a list he had made earlier. They needed groceries and other things for their trip.

Kurogane was walking along side the vampire, ignoring the looks of children as they stared at him.

"I know we won't really need food where we're going, but who knows?" He was confused, not really knowing. He hadn't thought much the last time he had left, just bought his meals and stayed in his hotel room when not looking through the ruins of his home, but this was different, they might be staying longer than expected.

"We could just get some cheap snacks." Kurogane shrugged. "Something wrapped and doesn't melt."

"That's not very healthy..." Kurogane and he couldn't just eat nothing but processes food and premade lunches.

"Well unless we get a mini-fridge, that's all we can get." Kurogane retorted.

Fai looked over some produce, grabbing a few things. "It is cheaper than buying meals everyday once we're there." Kurogane had told him the news when he had gotten back from work and he was excited to go.

Kurogane nodded. He then glanced at a random girl who was pointing at him while talking to her mom. He caught the words, 'tall', 'scary' and 'weird'.

"But we're not leaving for a little while longer, at least not until we can both get off work." He smiled and put a hand on the other's forearm. "Now, tell me what should we have to eat today?"

Turning his attention back at Fai, he shrugged. "Anything's good." Kurogane was only slightly paying attention.

"But Kuro-sama's a growing boy~" He noticed then that Kurogane wasn't reacting to his teasing. "What is it?" Fai asked cautiously as they walked.

Kurogane's eyes lingered back to the little girl who was staring at him intently while the mother was busy with her shopping. Her eyes were a bit scared...and he assumed it was because of him.

"Turn that frown upside down Kuro-chan~" He teased gently when he had followed the other's gaze and seen the girl. Fai reached over and pinched his lover's cheeks, making him smile. "See? Much less brooding."

Kurogane made a noise of surprise as he felt Fai pinching his cheeks. He blushed slightly. "Blondie...let go of my face."

Fai eased up and pulled away, his smile softening. "I like your face though."

"..." Kurogane blinked at the vampire. The blush was still there but his lips twitched up; almost a smile on his face. "...seriously?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't like doing things to it or looking at if I didn't." He gave him a playful look before he turned to grab some apples.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Of course Fai would say that. He then heard some giggling. He turned his head to see the same girl covering her mouth as she gave him a small wave at him shyly, the werewolf gave her a small wave back; feeling a bit better.

"Kuro-tan, stop flirting with cute girls." Fai pouted and tried not to smile. "Help me pick out dinner."

Kurogane jumped as he coughed. "Right. Dinner. Whatever." He slightly smiled as he heard the girl talking excitedly to her mom about him. He felt better.

"You're picky so you have to help. Now go and get some cuts of meat." He shooed him off.

"Fine." Kurogane walked away from the vampire and to the meat section. He ordered a couple pounds of steak and some ribs. As he waited, he causally looked around; a bit bored.

He couldn't even see Fai because of the tall shelves, instead he could only see the few other shoppers pushing carts or carrying baskets. It wasn't all that entertaining.

Just then a small group of kids was standing not too far from the werewolf, chatting while looking at the man. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

They would glance at him and shy at being seen before talking amongst themselves. They all seemed no older than six or seven, still in kindergarten.

Blinking, Kurogane got his meat and stared at the kids. "..."

It didn't seem like they were afraid, just curious.

Kurogane debated whether or not he should go up to them. Sighing, he lifted a hand and waved at them shyly.

A few blushed at being acknowledged.

Kurogane retracted the hand; not knowing what to do now. He then decided to just walk up to them. He was a few feet away from them at that point. "...Hey...?"

Blushing still the boys and girls turned and giggled amongst them, whispering.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Kids are so weird. "Hey...um...do your parents know where you all are?" If he was going to talk to kids; use the polite approach.

"Uh huh, we came with teacher, it's a field trip." One of the boys announced.

Kurogane nodded as he knelled down before them. "Where is the teacher? They shouldn't be far from you guys."

"She's getting us snacks." Another explained. "She's kind of slow though..." A few others muttered in agreement.

"..." Kurogane wondered what would a teacher put a bunch of kids in a store like this. Snacks or not, kids get bored easily. He should know; he was one. "I see. And she didn't leave you guys with anything to do? Because I'd be weirded out if a bunch of kids are just standing with nothing to do."

"We were supposed to watch the food lady and play at the toys." The little boy was immediately shushed.

"Food lady?" Kurogane sighed. "Well are you guys having fun then?"

"You're really tall."

"Even bigger than my dad!" They began all talking at once excitedly.

Kurogane blinked at the change of conversation. "Uh…yeah. I'm tall...I guess..."

The few kids standing around him began asking him various questions.

Kurogane had to leaned back as the kids started crowding around him; asking random questions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time!" This is why he can't be around children. This was madness.

Blushing, they eventually settled down enough for them to ask one at a time. Mostly questions about his height was all they could come up with.

Kurogane calmly answered each one of them. Even repeating them when the questions were asked again. Kids can sure be jumpy.

Fai had eventually caught up and was watching from behind an aisle smiling to himself.

"Aaahhh!" A young girl ran by him and towards the children. "I'm sorry everyone, the line was longer than I thought and then I couldn't find you!"

Kurogane looked up and saw a young girl running towards the children. "That's your teacher?" He asked the kids.

They nodded as they surrounded the girl. "We can go back to school now and everyone can work on your projects!" She smiled brightly.

Kurogane stood up as the kids cheered. He supposed he done what he can. Now it was in the teacher's hands now.

When she noticed him the teacher bowed and thanked him before hurrying the children off, who waved and said goodbye.

Fai came out then from behind Kurogane and bumped his cart against the man.

Kurogane watched as the teacher thanked him and let with the kids. He was glad that the kids were okay at the least. He didn't want any thanks but appreciated it all the same. Suddenly, he flinched as he felt a bump from behind him. He turned around and saw the vampire. "Hey."

"Hello to you too Kuro-daddy~"

"...Daddy?" Kurogane asked with a bit of confusion.

"You say you don't like the idea of kids, but you're so good with them." He remarked, leaning forward against the cart.

"..." Kurogane's expression went from confusion, to recognition, to shock, to heavily embarrassed. "Uh...that's not what it looked like!" He shouted. "I was just making sure those kids weren't lost or anything."

"Uh huh. I'm done shopping...we should...go home so I can fix you a big meal~" He laughed.

Kurogane growled as he dropped the meat he still had in one hand and dropped them into the cart before walking passed Fai, trying to forget the moment.

Fai smiled later when they were walking home carrying bags. "It was so cute. I had to keep myself from gushing Kuro-san."

"Stop talking about it." Kurogane grunted as he looked away. "It was that teacher's fault anyway. I mean, who just leave kids like that and they were staring at me!"

"I'm sure she had them somewhere safe and they wondered after you like little ducklings." He nudged Kurogane with his elbow. It was too bad, when he really thought about it, that they couldn't really have kids.

Blushing a bit, Kurogane snarled. "They were annoying and jumpy. I was just doing I thought was right. Nothing more."

"Too bad one of us isn't a woman." He smiled as home came into view.

"..." Kurogane sighed. He honestly didn't know what to say on that. He had mixed feelings about children after all.

"I'm just teasing." He replied as they walked up to their door.

"...Didn't sound like it to me." Kurogane responded as he unlocked the door and stepped into their home.

"While it is cute I don't think we could really have a family like that." He shrugged as he headed straight to the kitchen

Kurogane followed; silently agreeing to the vampire's words.

"Demons, and being what we are and all that."

"Right." Kurogane started putting away the food; slowly not wanting to have this conversation.

He had thought about it, Kurogane and he were stable, but it was too dangerous now, not to mention the how. He supposed it came from not really having a family growing up. "Don't put all of those away, I have to cut them up."

"Oh...right." Kurogane made sure what items had to be put away and what shouldn't. Somewhere in his mind, he wouldn't have a problem with just one child. It may be his mother and father talking but...

Grabbing a hair band from the counter, Fai tied his hair back one everything was either set out or put away.

Kurogane watched as Fai was preparing dinner. His eyes then glazed over a bit as in his mind saw a little child standing next to the vampire; grabbing his pant leg; asking for help. The vampire would then smile down at the child and the two would have fun. He rubbed his eyes. Enough daydreaming; he thought. He should remember the reality that they are in and what will never come.

Washing his hands, Fai gave him a smile before he began preparing dinner.

Kurogane wanted to smile back. But his heart wasn't in it. He scoffed as he left the kitchen; muttering about stupid kids as he went.

Fai remained behind as he had food to prepare. He let his mind wonder as he cooked.

Laying on the bed in the bedroom, Kurogane tried his best to get a light nap. However his mind was still on the children and the idea of a family. It was selfish of him to even think about it at a time like this. But it was what his mother would have wanted him to have. He closed his eyes and sighed. What a pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Finishing up, he grabbed a pair of plates from the cupboard above him and turned the stove off. Humming to himself he got everything ready and carried both plates along with drinks into the living room.<p>

By the time Fai was finishing up, Kurogane finally managed to fall into a light sleep. He wasn't snoring but his chest was moving up and down and his body mostly still on the mattress.

Seeing Kurogane wasn't there, he pouted before changing his position to head to their bedroom instead. Once there he smiled and set the plates and drinks on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed. "Wake up Kuro-tan~" He cooed.

His eyebrows twitched before one of his eyes opened just slightly. Kurogane sleepily glanced at Fai. "...hm?"

Smiling he leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. "Food's done."

Blinking his eyes open, Kurogane slowly sat up. "Huh. How long was I out?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Not sure, since you left maybe?" Fai sat up then.

"..." Looking at the sheets, Kurogane sighed. "I see. Well, I guess I'm okay to go to back to the kitchen." He started to move.

"We can eat in here. I brought everything already." He grinned, leaning against the headboard.

Kurogane looked around and sure enough, there were plates and drinks already there. Slowly getting the idea, he slowly sat back on the bed.

Passing on Kurogane's things he took his own. "Dig in I know you're probably hungry by now."

Taking the plate that was given to him, Kurogane muttered a 'thanks' to the vampire before he started eating.

It was nice, eating in bed with Kurogane, Fai enjoying himself despite the quiet.

Kurogane felt more relaxed then he was a while before. And the nice quiet moments between the two was slowly becoming his favorite moments. Though a certain activity the two do was always number one.

Fai finished first, a good portion of his meal still on his plate. He sighed and relaxed, a hand on his stomach.

Slightly smiling at the vampire, Kurogane followed with his plate cleaned out.

Leaning into the man, Fai hooked one of his legs over and between Kurogane's own. "So...tomorrow we have to schedule for some time off."

"...Yup." Kurogane slowly spoke. He placed the plate away from him before leaning back a bit.

"How long do you think? A week?"

"Probably a week." Kurogane nodded; pulling the vampire closer to him. "Shouldn't take too long."

"Never know." Circling an arm around Kurogane's stomach, Fai's eyes narrowed as he got comfortable.

"Hm..." Kurogane got comfortable as well with the vampire gently latching onto him. "Two weeks then...?"

"Hard to say. We can always return to work early I guess." He shrugged.

"Well I guess we can say that we're off for two weeks in case it might take longer or shorter; depending if we find this guy." Kurogane answered.

"That works." He tightened his hold on the other and buried his face against his chest.

Kurogane held back a chuckle as he placed a hand on Fai's head; his fingers threading through the blonde locks.

~next day~

"Alright, just check on the place whenever you want." Fai said as he handed his brother his keys.

Taking the house keys, Yuui smiled reassuringly. "No problem. So how long are you guys going to be away for again?"

"Two weeks at the most." He said as he shouldered his bag. Their taxi was already outside waiting on them and Kurogane was loading up the few other bags they had.

"Oh right." Yuui smiled. "I'll sure miss you two that's for sure."

It was then Fai pulled his brother into a hug. "You can always call you know."

Yuui hugged back. "I know that but still." He then chuckled. "It'd be a bit weird not seeing you for a while. And Kurogane."

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." He grinned before kissing his brother's cheek and pulling away to leave.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Yuui then started waving at them. "Just be safe okay? If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to text Syaoron and myself."

"Yes mother~" Fai smiled and waved at him before he headed over to the taxi and got in.

Yuui then pouted. "I might as well be with all the children running around!" But there was a smile on his face.

Fai blew him a kiss. "Don't get carried away while I'm gone, I don't want to find out I'm an uncle when I come back~"

"..." Yuui gaped with a red face as the taxi was driving off. He then frowned. "Not funny!" He shouted at the retreating vehicle.

Fai chuckled as he watched before turning back around.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the antic. Yuui will have a red face for the rest of the day.

"Oh come on, that was funny." He countered.

"I didn't say anything." Kurogane retorted; now feeling a bit sorry for Yuui who had enough problems to deal with.

"You didn't have to; I could practically hear you thinking it."

"Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?" Kurogane asked. Fai really was an idiot.

"Well you're glaring and you have a line between your eyes, so something like I'm stupid?" He grinned as he poked the man's arm.

Kurogane blinked before looking away. Was it too obvious?

Fai chuckled.

Sighing, Kurogane then glanced at the window.

~hours later~

Fai slid the keycard in the door and opened the door to their modest room. The city they had arrived in was small, but it wasn't like the one he and Yuui had gone to where there was nothing. "So what do you think?" He asked as he walked to the bed and set his bag down.

Kurogane looked around the room and nodded. There was a couple's bed with simple but okay wallpaper plus a small TV, a dresser, a bathroom, a phone on the nightstand and a window for view. "It's alright."

Fai chuckled. "You're the one that said we didn't need an expensive room." Taking a bag from Kurogane he set it with the other before he began unpacking.

"We don't." Kurogane responded as he placed the rest of their stuff on the bed and started unpacking as well.

"Don't look so sour then. All that really matters is having a bed." He said as he began stuffing everything into drawers.

"Duh." Kurogane then took a look on the nightstand where the phone is and saw a series of phone numbers; most of them for room service.

He couldn't help but laugh. "When you're done text Yuui and tell him we made it."

"Got it." Kurogane got out his cell phone and starting texting as he leaned on the pillows.

Once done, Fai sat back on the bed, leaning on his hands as he watched Kurogane. The long ride here hadn't done him any favors. He was sore and tired, but at the same time he wanted to search.

Kurogane then closed the phone. "Sent it." He then glanced at Fai. "You okay? Coming here wasn't easy."

"No, it's good. We have to find out who's behind all this before they get serious and decide to stop hiding."

Kurogane nodded but was still a bit worried. "Fine, then. Wanna start now?"

He nodded. "If you're up for it."

"Sure." Kurogane stood up and stretched. "Let's go check a bit to start and then see what happens."

He smiled and got up. "I might need your nose tonight." Ashura was probably covering himself, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Kurogane nodded with a firm look. "Yeah and we need to keep our guard up for any...unexpected company."

"Of course." Fai grinned and gave him a quick kiss before patting his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

Letting out a very faint smile, Kurogane followed the vampire out the room; making sure they had their room card key and cell phones.

The sun was setting by the time they made it to the outskirts of the city. They had a good idea on what Ashura looked like, but it didn't mean they would find him their first day here.

Kurogane's ears and eyes were already on alert as he searched around; glancing up and down like picking up various scents; but not picking anything important at the moment.

"Do you think he would be in the city or live outside it?"

"Since he's a vampire and might be on the run." A sniff. "I'd say that he'd be living out of the city but I'm guessing he goes in from time to time. Everyone needs a bit of company now and again."

"He could be blending in. No better than disguise than hiding in plain sight Kuro-tan."

"True." Kurogane nodded. He looked with his heightened vision. He glanced up and saw that the sun was starting to set and that bugs were started to fly around. "He might have ways to get blood without causing a panic among the population."

"There's drinking from animals?" He suggested, not that it helped any.

"Could be, but there are livestock and farms around. Can't go far without someone making a fuss on missing animals or animals that are moving weird." Kurogane shrugged.

"Sleeping people or going to a hospital?" There were a lot of things vampires could do to avoid being found out.

"Could be." Kurogane just wasn't really sure what the man did to hide out for so long. All the guesses they made were just that: guesses. But any guess was better than none.

It wouldn't due to just wander around the city at night, but they had to search.

They were still walking as the sun was just on the horizon. Kurogane grunted as he still couldn't find anything with his eyes and very little with his nose. Though he wasn't expecting much, he hoped for more.

Eventually Fai sighed. "We should head back; maybe ask around this place tomorrow if anyone's seen him or anything strange?"

"Sure." Kurogane nodded; a bit put off that he couldn't pick up the guy's scent.

Since everyone else around seemed busy getting home or going out, Fai hooked his arm with Kurogane's as they drew closer to their hotel.

Kurogane blushed but made no movement to push the vampire away.

Back in their room, Fai plopped face first onto the bed and idly nudged his shoes off.

Kurogane slowly took his shoes off before going over and sitting on the edge of the bed; yawning a bit.

Turning his head so Kurogane could hear him, Fai looked up at the other. "Sleep?"

"Sounds good." Kurogane then walked to the dresser to change. He then tensed. He picked up a sudden scent. It was a vampire but it wasn't Fai. It was different. "Fai..."

"...What is it?" Kurogane didn't call him by name unless he was serious. Sitting up he looked at him curiously.

"I...I'm picking up a scent..." Kurogane sniffed. He then turned to the hotel door. "We have company." Just then someone knocked on the door.

Tensing, he looked towards the door wondering if he should answer it or not. "You don't think...?"

The knocking continued but it didn't grew louder or harder. It was soft and calm. It was freaking Kurogane out. "I...I think so..."

Fai got up and cautiously walked over to the door. Maybe it was just cleaning or something else harmless.

Kurogane couldn't take a risk. He slowly but surely grew his claws out a bit; just in case.

Cracking the door open, he wasn't sure how to react. "Hello?"

On the other side of the door was an older man looking like in his 40's or more with long black hair and calm eyes. He was wearing a tux and was carrying the outer coat in his arms. He smiled softly at the vampire.

The sketch hadn't been perfect, but he supposed one can change after so long. "You're Ashura." He opened the door wider.

Kurogane's eyes widened as the person stepped into the room.

"Why yes, I am." Ashura nodded. "How is it that you know my name?

Fai stepped back, nervous. "We've been looking for you."

Ashura raised a hand. "No need to be nervous. I'm just curious." He then glanced at Kurogane. "Oh my, a werewolf. Haven't seen them in many years." He smiled.

"You don't know who I am, at least not now."

Kurogane retracted his claws before finding a good shirt and making his way to Fai; slightly blocking him from the older vampire.

Ashura raised an eyebrow at that but paid no heed. "I suppose I don't. Though I have to say...looking at you now...you seem familiar somehow..."

"I'm Fai. My brother Yuui and I have been looking for you for awhile now," He was thankful for Kurogane trying to protect him.

Ashura narrowed his eyes; checking over Fai's facial features. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "No...it can't be..." He blinked. "Prince...Prince Fai and Yuui?"

Kurogane nodded. "So you _do_ know about them."

"We just found out earlier this year." Had it really been that long since all of this started?

"Oh my goodness." Ashura breathed out. "My goodness, you're alive and oh, how much you have grown." He was relieved and a bit happy. "It truly is a sight to see."

Fai flushed a little. "It's been a long time..."

"I would say so." Ashura chuckled. "You two were just little tykes when I last saw you. I was rather hoping that you both would be alive. Nice to see that all that hoping wasn't in vain."

"There's a lot we want to ask."

"Of course." Ashura nodded. He then glanced at Kurogane who was staring at him with a jealous expression. "Though it would seem that I'm in a way of something what with this man boring holes into me." He chuckled.

"O-oh, this is Kurogane, my partner." Fai felt so out of himself, stuttering, but this man held the key to everything.

"Partner?" Ashura asked. He then saw a slight blush on Fai's and Kurogane's cheeks and he covered his mouth. "Oh...I see."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "See what?"

"Don't fret, young man. I was just connecting the dots so to speak." Ashura then bowed slightly. "I thank you though for being with the prince for however long."

Thrown back at the gesture, Kurogane dumbly nodded. "Uh...you're welcome...I guess..."

"I had thought it would've taken us days to find you weeks even." He noticed Ashura wearing a suit then. "I suppose you saw us walking outside though."

"Well you must take into account that vampire or not that not many men have long hair such as myself. And practically most of the city knows about me already." Ashura chuckled. "And to answer the next question, no. Not at first. But I did sense something in you that was a bit different. That and your partner as sniffing the air like a dog."

Kurogane blushed but said nothing.

He laughed sheepishly. "I guess we were a little obvious for someone who knew what to look for."

"A bit yes." Ashura smiled. "But to be fair, I haven't seen another vampire in about a decade, for a werewolf; longer than that."

"If you have the time, I want to ask you some questions."

"Well considering that you didn't just come up for a simple trip, I imagine that you do." Ashura gestured to the bed so the three can sit. "Shall we start?"

"Here's a table instead." Fai offered, not wanting the man to have to sit on their bed. It was small with only two chairs. Once situated he looked at Ashura. "Yuui has had demons after him for years now and they've followed him to the city where we live now...we know there's someone behind it all, but we couldn't find much at the castle."

Ashura's expression went from curious to shock to sadness to solemn. "I see. Poor prince Yuui. It must have been a nightmare; living in fear like that. I assume that the people who took care of him are long since died."

"Yes." Fai looked away. He had been alone most of his life, but he couldn't imagine having his family ripped from him a second time.

"While I am saddened by the departure, they knew the consequences of harboring a vampire; a pureblood no less." Ashura sighed. "What about you? Did the people who took care of you died as well?"

"I didn't have anyone..." He bit his lip. He had been a street kid, having to steal and work until his fingers were red and raw to get by.

"..." Ashura's expression then had a mixture of sadness and anger. Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! That...that beast! I should have known!"

Fai jumped at seeing such as calm man shift emotions so quickly. "Who was the traitor? We found some of your journals."

Ashura had to calm himself down as he glanced at Fai. "The traitor was just a tip of the iceberg for what that...creature did...to all of us. He caused all of this to happen."

"There are two people then?"

"My prince..." Ashura gently spoke. "What I'm about to tell you should not be spoken of lightly. I've kept this for many years. Even those I have trusted don't know much."

Fai stared wide eyed. "What is it?"

Taking his coat, Ashura gripped his fingers before sliding into an inner pocket. What he pulled out was a piece of tampered paper; a bit worn and torn. He then placed it on the table. "This symbol is from the creature himself, the one he called himself god." The picture in the middle had a symbol was looked like a bat. A black bat-shape symbol inside a red circle; connecting the two; making it hard to see what was the bat and what was not.

Examining the picture, Fai thought it looked familiar, but he didn't know. "So this is who we need to stop?"

"Yes." Ashura nodded. "The symbol belongs to none other than Fei Wong Reed; a great dark wizard."

"He's still alive?" Humans didn't live as long as he or Kurogane would unless they did something to stop from aging.

"Hopefully not but I wouldn't doubt the being." Ashura retorted.

"So what's so bad about this guy?" Kurogane asked.

"Fei used to be just a mere wizard in the middle ages." Ashura explained. "However he soon dabbled into the dark magic; rumors say that he sold his soul to the devil for everlasting life."

"He made a contract?" It was possible, but hard to do. Fai had a feeling they wouldn't be able to face this man if he was still alive.

"As I say, there are rumors." Ashura repeated. "But most likely he did. Otherwise, the chaos that happened wouldn't have occurred."

"I see..."

"I knew your mother and father." Ashura smiled; trying to go on light. "Your mother the queen was a very beautiful woman. She was also kind and caring. Your father was just as kind; though not as graceful. Goodness knows the hilarious moments in balls and dinners." He chuckled.

Fai tried not to think of the remains they had found in the tower and smiled softly. "I don't remember any of that."

"That was before you and Yuui were in the picture." Ashura added. "Of course when you two were born, all they ever do was play and care for you boys. It was amusing though as one of the servants had to fight for who tucks in who at night."

Blushing, Fai couldn't imagine how that must have been. He was happy none the less that in the very beginning he had been loved.

"Even as little tykes, you both were something else. I remember a time that you two were in the playroom. You were drawing pictures on paper while Yuui was holding his teddy bear; reading a story book. For twins, you two were different when it comes to fun."

Fai was embarrassed at learning about his childhood before everything had turned for the worse.

"Although..." Ashura continued. "Yuui was a sneaky little tyke. He would be in the kitchen eating sweets before dinner. Lad has a thing for sugar. Shares some with you though..."

"He's a cook now...and he still likes to stuff himself with cake." Fai smiled, momentarily feeling better.

"Aha." Ashura grinned. "He must be a very excellent baker as well." He then looks at Fai curiously. "And you?"

"...I work at a bar." Fai felt a little small admitted that he was just a bartender.

However Ashura smiled at the blonde. "Oh I see. Well you did like to experiment a bit. Mixing paint, mixing inks and now mixing drinks. I see nothing wrong with that."

"It was the only thing I could find that let me have the days free."

"Like I said, nothing wrong with that. If it makes you happy then it matters not." Ashura chuckled.

He nodded.

"Now, back to the heavy subject." Ashura sighed. "Because dark magic was forbidden to practice, Fei was cast out from his own clan. However the name of that clan was wiped out...along with the members..."

"So they were practice."

"Yes, in the most gruesome way possible." Ashura frowned.

Fai didn't want to think about, he had had nightmares over what they had found already.

"But between that and the battle that took place, it was unknown."

"What can we do?"

"..." Ashura didn't say anything at first. Then he frowned. "Well that depends..."

"We want to stop him, hiding away hasn't worked."

"What do you mean?" Ashura asked.

"Yuui and I were hidden away when we were younger and it hasn't worked. People still died and people were hurt."

"...Then that means he's alive..." Ashura quietly cursed. "And I thought he was gone for good." He then sadly glanced at Fai. "I'm sorry you all have to suffer for our mistakes. We tried to fight with him the first time around."

"You couldn't have known."

"But we have tried every precaution necessary." Ashura argued. "And we thought we could defeat him but he was too strong. So we had to hide you both as best as we can."

"...Then we need to try again."

Ashura saw the firm look Fai had and found himself nodding. "I know. But without the witches and wizards that sided with the royal family, I'm afraid, we have little to work with. Fei made sure they were wiped out as well."

"Funny you should say that, we came across the Kinimoto family recently and they swore to keep up their old contracts."

"Y-You found the survivors?" Ashura couldn't believe his ears. "That's...good news."

"I think they may have found me first. They're our neighbors."

"Your neighbors." Ashura let out a chuckle. "That is most strange. To think they were near you right under your nose. I wouldn't have known at first if I was in your position."

"I had to have a little dumb luck." He grinned.

"And luck that both of you had." Ashura supposed. "If you two being alive and mostly well is any indication."

The two continued talking for awhile longer until Fai had run out of things he wanted to know.

Kurogane watched as the two carried on with the conversation; finding himself having thoughts running through his head.

Eventually, Ashura had to leave and excused himself, but not before telling Fai how he could call him.

"Here is my cell phone number and e-mail." Ashura wrote on a scrap of paper. "The best thing about technology is that is isn't run by magic so there's no way to get tracked by them." He chuckled.

He nodded and carefully tucked the paper into his pocket. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure." Ashura then glanced at Kurogane. "And be sure to continue being his protection."

"Che. Don't have to tell me that." Kurogane grunted with a slight blush.

"Yes." Ashura chuckled. "Well, I must be off. Until next time." He gave them a wave before leaving.

When the door closed behind him, Fai visibly relaxed and he had to take a seat on the bed.

Kurogane went over and sat next to Fai; placing a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "...You okay?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in." He replied.

Leaning over, Kurogane placed a kiss on the vampire's head.

Leaning into the kiss he smiled. "But at least we know everything now."

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. "And that Ashura guy was really helpful."

He couldn't agree more. "He was, more than I could have imagined."

Pulling the vampire close to him, Kurogane sighed. "Guess this means the trip's cut short, huh?"

"I think we've deserved a small break."

Kurogane looked at Fai with a curious expression.

"What? You _want_ to go back tomorrow and have work?" He grinned.

"..." See now when the vampire put it that way, how can Kurogane argue? "...Not really..."

"Then it's just you and me for the rest of the week~" Fai cooed, sitting up to smirk at the other man.

"...Yeah..." Kurogane held Fai close. "Our own vacation...sounds better and better every second."

"We've never really had one, unless you count spending a holiday off locked away back home." Fai hugged the other, content.

Hugging back, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah. that's true."

"But right now I'm exhausted." There was too much to process and it left the vampire drained.

"Then let's off to bed." Kurogane gently pushed Fai down on the mattress as he hovered over him; placing a kiss on the forehead before he got up and went to the dresser. "I'll join you in a minute."

Laughing Fai undressed himself when Kurogane got up from the bed. Tossing his clothes to the floor, he got under the thin blanket.

Putting on a pair of boxers and a tank top, Kurogane went back to the bed and got under the covers.

Draping himself over Kurogane, Fai rested his cheek against the man's chest. "Good night."

Placing an arm over the vampire, Kurogane yawned as well. "Night, Prince Fai." He joked.

"I'll get you back for that." He smiled none the less.

"Sure you will." Kurogane chuckled before sleep soon overtook him.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~next morning~<p>

Fai woke up and groaned softly, cursing the fact he was now used to waking up when the sun was so bright out. He felt light hearted despite himself though, Ashura had given him answers and while a lot of it hadn't been good, it was still more then he had hoped for. When he noticed Kurogane still asleep, the blonde moved to lay over top him and sighed pleasantly. Kurogane was handsome, but it really showed when he wasn't frowning and sleep was the perfect time to catch him.

Kurogane felt a slight movement on the bed but he was so tired from last night he didn't care. He was sleeping rather peacefully and he even had a small smile on his face.

Leaning down he kissed Kurogane, thinking he might as well be up too.

Feeling lips against his, Kurogane was slowly pulled from dreamland and back into the realm of consciousness. He opened his eyes slightly as he was met with the vampire, peering at him. "...Hey..." He groaned softly.

"Good morning."

Kurogane blinked before his vision cleared up a bit. He then frowned. "...Why are you on top of me?"

"Don't like it?" He pushed himself up to sit and smirked.

"I didn't say that." Slowly, Kurogane sat up.

"I thought I'd wake you."

"Hmm..." Kurogane still felt a bit tired but was more awake. "That's fine."

"Today starts our vacation." Fai's smile widened.

"Vaca..." Kurogane's mind then caught up. "Oh yeah, our vacation." He sighed almost happily. "Thank god too."

"Just think we get to enjoy ourselves the whole week. Lounge around and not have to worry about work."

"Yeah. No stress, no dealing with idiots, and definitely no witch to piss me off." Kurogane toothily grinned. "Just you, me and everything in between."

"I think I like it better with just the you and me part." Fai teased.

"Just saying." Kurogane stated before giving Fai a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He turned his head just so in order to properly kiss the man. "What do you want to do first?" he asked after pulling away.

"That depends." Kurogane shrugged. "Want to go out today?"

"If you want."

"Sure." Kurogane nodded. "I can go for some fresh air." Truthfully, he just wanted to see what the area had and what to avoid when he finds out.

Fai gave him a quick kiss before getting up and out of bed. "Shower?"

Kurogane followed suit as he grinned. "Sure."

Fai grabbed some clothes and headed towards the small bathroom, smiling.

Kurogane went to the dresser, got some clothes and went into the bathroom as well; fighting the smile was coming on his face.

Fai was already undressed and standing under the shower, wetting his hair.

Stripping his clothes, Kurogane glanced through the nearly transparent shower curtain and smiled at the silhouette of the vampire while he was washing his hair.

"Don't be so shy Kuro-tan, you've seen me naked before."

Blushing slightly at the comment, Kurogane grunted. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He pulled the curtain a bit aside as he stepped in; being careful not to take up too much space.

Fai turned around to face him and laughed. "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm trying not to crush you." Kurogane mumbled. It has been a while since he felt too tall and big in a confined space.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't mind you getting close and while the shower is a little small, we've had plenty of baths together." He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began scrubbing some of the gel into his hair.

Sighing, Kurogane reached over, past Fai and grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing.

Fai closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting water spray wash the suds away.

Kurogane idly watched as the water was pouring down the vampire's face and down his body. He then cupped some of the water and splashed it on his face.

Scrubbing himself clean, Fai wondered if there was something wrong, usually Kurogane didn't shy away from him.

Kurogane tried his best to act a bit causally as he rinsed himself off. He then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dabbed a small amount before washing his hair.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, feeling self conscious.

Opening his eyes as his hands stopped scrubbing his hair, Kurogane blinked. "...Not really..."

His long fingers were tangled in the ends of his hair as he looked away. "I don't know, you just seem off." He hoped it wasn't because of last night.

"..." Kurogane gulped before wrapping his arms around Fai's frame; ignoring the fact his hair and hands still had bubbles on them.

He blinked and looked up. "Kuro-tan?"

"I hate it." Kurogane grunted out. "I'm...I'm getting too soft for my own good again."

He frowned, confused. "What?"

"I don't know why that Fei bastard wanted to those things that he did. But I won't let him get his hands on you or anyone. He has to get through my claws and fangs first."

He smiled at that. "Of course, no one can beat my Kuro-fur~" Putting his hands on the other's chest he couldn't help but think it sweet.

"...You have suffered...and you were in pain a lot...before I met you..." Kurogane continued in a soft voice. "I know I can't do much, but I want you to still be happy and not suffer anymore. You've been through enough."

Sliding his hands up to cup the man's face, he grinned. "Things have been much better after meeting you and I am happy."

Kurogane's hands went up and touched the hands that cupped his face. "Really?"

"If you don't think that Kuro-min really is an airhead." Fai teased before he pulled the man down for a kiss.

Kurogane returned the kiss with a small smile. "Just wanted to make sure."

"I'll prove it to you later tonight if you want." He smirked, letting his hands fall.

Smiling down at the vampire, Kurogane lifted his hands; rinsing them in the water a bit before threading them through Fai's hair. "Looking forward to it." He then leaned down and gave Fai's nose an air kiss.

"Such a cutie~" Fai cooed.

"Don't get used to it." Kurogane grunted as he let his hands fall.

"Kuro-fiance is a sweetie pie." He grinned before he deemed himself clean and stepped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere as he grabbed a towel.

"Ugh." Kurogane quickly rinsed his hair before turning off the shower and stepping out as well.

"It's true~!" He laughed, though it was muffled as he was drying his hair.

"It's not!" Kurogane grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and another one to dry both his hair and face.

Still laughing, Fai nearly lost his balance while slipping on his boxers. "A big puppy~"

"Not a puppy!" Kurogane shouted through the towel that was covering his head.

Fai skipped out in just his underwear and a towel. "Bad, Kuro-wan, no treats for you."

Draping the towel around his shoulders, the werewolf huffed. "Oh no, the horror." He rolled his eyes before starting to change.

"I heard that!" He called from the other room while rifling through the drawers for something to wear.

"Good!" Kurogane shouted back as he shook his head. The vampire can be a handful sometimes.

"Bad Kuro-bark, I'm going to have to discipline you if you keep acting up, maybe a rolled up newspaper?" He smiled as he pulled on a shirt and pants.

"You know I'll just rip that paper to shreds, right?" Kurogane smirked as he put on a pair of boxers, a long shirt and jeans.

"Just like a bad pup." He grinned and turned to look at the other when he stepped out.

"Damn straight." Kurogane stepped out of the bathroom; fully dressed.

"Hyuu~ Sexy~!" He grinned with a hand on his hip.

"Pfft." Kurogane scoffed as he went over at the bed to grab his shoes and put them on. It wasn't like Fai saw him for the first time.

Finishing getting ready, Fai plopped down on the bed beside his lover.

Kurogane sighed as he turned to his lover. "Ready?"

"When you are."

Standing up, Kurogane stretched before getting the card key, "Let's go."

Hopping up he left excited for a day out. He just hoped it wasn't too sunny out.

The two left their room, and soon enough was out of the hotel. Pushing through the doors, Kurogane breathed in the fresh air. He looked up and saw that the day wasn't so sunny; many clouds were in the sky and that not many people were out that day. He sighed. Two problems that apparently solved themselves.

Fai wondered briefly if they would see Ashura out, but then it was the afternoon and most vampires tended to sleep now. "This is nice."

"Yeah." Kurogane had to agree.

They spent most of the day out, walking the streets and checking out the city.

The werewolf felt quite at ease on their day out. Nothing to worry about, no idiots to fret about and hopefully no unwanted company. But what really made him happy was that Fai was happy. The vampire already been through much and it was good to see him smiling and having a good time. Almost made him smile. Almost.

Once the sun started to set, Fai was dragging Kurogane around despite being already tired.

Kurogane didn't mind it as much. It was their vacation after all. It was an unexpected vacation but he couldn't care less.

Eventually the headed back to the hotel, Fai carrying a medium sized bag, having stopped in a small store earlier.

Kurogane had a stick in his mouth, having eaten a kebab that was from a food cart in a market place.

"You should have bought more of those." He grinned as they rode the elevator up to their room. "Though I guess we can just order room service if you're still hungry."

Kurogane grinned with the stick in his mouth. "Good, because I really am hungry." The elevator opened to their floor and they stepped out; walking to their room.

He chuckled. "You do have a big appetite."

"You say that like it's news." Kurogane chuckled.

"Nope, I know it. Why I like having you along, you finish whatever food I don't eat." He grinned as he fished out the keycard.

Kurogane took out the stick and broke in two. "Those kebabs were good. Could have used a bit more spice in the meat though."

"We'll order you a nice steak then." He smiled before opening the door and stepping through.

The mention of steak did made the werewolf a bit happy. But he tried not to show it. Instead he went straight for the bed as laid down on his back.

Kicking off his shoes, Fai closed the door and grabbed the phone before he moved to sit with the other. He quickly ordered a few things for both of them before he hung up.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane sighed as his body sank into the mattress.

"Should take an hour." He told the man as he watched.

"Hmm." Kurogane acknowledged that but barely nodded.

"Tired already?"

"Just a bit." Kurogane admitted. He didn't think they would be walking so much today. Not that he was complaining.

"Need any help staying awake?" Fai teased.

Opening one eye lid, Kurogane glanced questionably at the vampire. "Like what?" He had an idea but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"I can think of a few things, but if you want something you might need to tell me soon. Our food's coming in less than an hour now."

With both his eyes open, Kurogane reached out and grabbed Fai's arm gently and tugged on the sleeve. He then sat up. He then gave Fai a chaste kiss on the lips.

"That I can do~" Fai hummed, narrowing his eyes before kissing Kurogane again.

Kurogane smirked into the kiss before trialing his hand down and softly gripping the pale hand around his.

Kissing back, Fai closed his eyes and focused on Kurogane. It had been a good day so far and he wanted to keep it going.

Using the other hand, Kurogane lifted it and placed it on Fai's head; his fingers going through the vampire's hair.

Fai moaned in approval, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Sticking out his tongue, Kurogane licked those soft lips slowly.

Letting Kurogane deepen the kiss, Fai couldn't help smiling against the other's kips.

Feeling the other smile within the kiss, Kurogane pulled back and started giving kisses from the corner of the vampire's lips and down to his chin.

Fai tilted his head back and gasped at the ticklish feeling Kurogane's lips left in their wake.

Kurogane trailed those kisses down Fai's neck, sticking out his tongue a bit; licking the pale skin.

Fai looked almost pained as he shivered at the touch. It felt good, sending chills down his spine.

Kurogane smirked against the skin before latching gently on the base of the neck; gently sucking on the skin as the hand that was holding Fai's hand has a thumb stroking that hand.

He could already tell that was going to leave a mark as he tangled his hand with Kurogane's.

A few more seconds passed before Kurogane let go of the neck and kissed his way back to Fai's lips. He slightly smiled at the vampire.

"You really have gotten good at being a tease." Fai said, a little out of breath.

"Have I?" Kurogane asked almost innocently.

"Almost as good as me." He replied with a smile.

Kurogane chuckled lowly as he gave Fai a kiss on the nose before pressing his forehead against the vampire's.

Fai did the same, taking in the other's warmth and the comfort it brought.

Blushing a bit, Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist before pulling him into his lap; nuzzling the blonde hair.

Chuckling, Fai wrapped his arms around broad shoulders.

Rubbing the vampire's back with one hand, Kurogane sighed happily. "At least I'm awake now."

"That you are." Fai kissed his cheek.

The two stayed like that for quite some time, just being close and cuddling each other. An hour passed before there was a knock on the door; signaling the pair out of their time together.

Sighing, Fai headed over to see who it was and thinking of somewhere they could go today.

Kurogane's eyes widened as he picked up the scent of meat in the air, Food's here.

"I almost forgot." Fai said sheepishly as he opened the door and let one of the waiters bring in a small cart with their meals. Giving them a tip they left after a few minutes.

Kurogane sat up straight as Fai brought the meals inside the room.

He chuckled at the sight Kurogane made, reminding him of a pet who had just heard the can opener running. "Don't just sit there Kuro-chan."

Kurogane nodded. "Right." And proceeded to help Fai carry the meals as they went to the table and set them on it.

"Looks good." He stated after they uncovered everything

Kurogane agreed with a small noise he made in the back of his throat.

"Eat, I can tell your hungry." He smiled, finding Kurogane too cute.

Kurogane can see that Fai was enjoying this. He frowned slightly before starting to eat.

Fai laughed before he began eating his own meal.

Dinner went by as quickly and quietly for the two. After they called room service to take the dishes, they found themselves on the bed again; only this time, idly watching TV as the werewolf was sitting up on the pillows and Fai on his chest.

It was nice being this carefree; it felt like it had been ages since they had been alone together and able to enjoy it.

Kurogane held back a yawn as he was only half-paying attention to some game show that had people doing crazy crap for money.

The vampire hadn't been paying it attention either, too comfortable with the other and too deep in thought.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane caught sight of some poor loser getting drenched in water as the question got an incorrect answer. He will never understand human entertainment.

A laugh track played loudly, gaining Fai's attention. "Isn't there anything better?"

Kurogane picked up the remote control and flicked to several channels. Documentary, news, drama soap, kid show, nature... "Ugh." It didn't help that Kurogane didn't like to watch TV much in the first place.

Fai smiled. "You know there are _other things_ to do for entertainment."

Kurogane turned his attention from the TV to blink at the vampire.

"What?"

"..Nothing..." Kurogane turned his head back to the screen.

"You know you can be really dense sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane asked; feeling slightly offended.

"I was offering sex, but we can watch TV instead."

"..." Kurogane sighed before shutting off the TV. Fai was right, he really was dense.

"Well now you just sound disappointed."

"Not disappointed...more like dumb." Kurogane admitted.

"I wouldn't say dumb, something just go over your head on occasion, but you're a quick learner." Fai grinned.

Kurogane couldn't help but grin back, if only a bit.

Sitting up, he moved to straddle Kurogane. "So are you up for it?" They were both a little tired and Kurogane had eaten a lot earlier.

Sitting upright, Kurogane placed his hands on Fai's hands. "Ready when you are...my prince." He was never going to let that go and he had a feeling Syaoron won't either.

Blushing faintly Fai looked away for a second. "Kuro-sama's being silly now."

"Who, me?" Kurogane pretended to be surprised and shocked. "Of course not, my prince. I would never insult your highness in that fashion." He tried very hard not to snicker.

"Is that so?" Fai grinned, an idea hitting him.

Then Kurogane saw a gleam in Fai's eyes. He then smirked. "That is so."

"I think I'd like you to prove it."

"Whatever my prince asks, I will do so." Kurogane challenged the vampire.

Fai moved off him then, sitting by the foot of the bed. "Then strip."

Kurogane held back a chuckled as he stood up from the bed and slowly started taking off his clothes, piece by piece.

Fai lets his gaze wander, admiring tanned skin.

Letting his boxers hit the floor, Kurogane swiped it off his feet, trying to look passive and indifferent.

"Don't look so sour now." Fai smiled lazily. "Next you can help me out of my clothes."

Kurogane smirked for a mere second before making his way over to the vampire. "Does your majesty really want to be touched in such a manner?" He teased.

"I said undress me, nothing about touching my body."

Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle lowly. "My apologizes. I was merely asking if my prince would really want such a thing. I wouldn't dare taint you with the actions I'm about to partake." Wow, Kurogane thought for a second. Lazily paying attention to TV plays are really paying off.

Fai sat back and waited. "You won't be doing anything unless I tell you to."

"Of course." Kurogane then reached out his hands on Fai's pants, started to unbutton them as gracefully as he can.

Once Fai was fully stripped he smiled. "Now lay back against the headboard." He intended to have fun since Kurogane started all of this.

Kurogane did as he was told. Trying not to smirk or smile in any way.

"Actually, I want you to grab whatever you want from the nightstand and use it."

Kurogane nodded as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer. He blinked as he found a small bottle of lotion. What great but weird luck. He sat back with then bottle in hand.

"Well?" Fai asked, waiting,

Kurogane got the message as he squirted a small amount of the lotion into his hand coating his fingers evenly.

Watching, Fai couldn't help get a little excited at the image Kurogane made.

Seeing that his fingers were coated well, he leaned to his side a bit and reached his fingers down and slowly pressed one finger inside his entrance. He hissed a bit at the intrusion.

Fai bit his lip, he hadn't expected Kurogane to do that, but he wasn't complaining. The other wasn't even hard yet as he prepared himself just as heat began to pool in his gut.

Kurogane tried his best not to groan as he moved his finger about, stretching himself. The slight tinge of pain subsided as he added another finger, letting out a sigh as he did.

"So shameful Kuro-tan, doing such things to yourself. You probably thinking of me too." Fai goaded him, trying to win over the other.

Kurogane that time did groan, opening one eye as he looked at the vampire with a look of lust. "P...Probably...ah..." He added a third finger; trying to find that spot. "It's..hard...not to...when you look...so-ah!" He found the spot as he arched his back a bit in slight pleasure; feeling the heat starting to pool in his lower regions.

His eyes flickered gold for a moment. "Now that's no fun. You're supposed to be following orders and right now I want you to stop."

Kurogane stopped moving his fingers at the command.

"Good boy. Let's see, you're barely hard as it is, but for now how about touching me instead." Fai could already fee; his skin starting to flush.

Nodding, Kurogane pulled out his fingers and sat up on the bed. He then crawled his way over to the vampire. "As you wish." He spoke softly as he placed his lips on Fai's neck as his other hand was trailing down the blonde's chest.

"I said touch me, not kiss me."

"Of course." Kurogane smirked. He then pulled back as he used his clean hand to move down the blonde's chest before making its way to the vampire's lower regions.

Fai tried not to show how pleased he was, instead leaning back against one hand while the other buried into dark hair.

Slightly pleased at the reaction he was getting from the vampire, Kurogane then slowly grabbed the member and began to pump it.

"I have to admit, you're good with your hands." He said as he stared.

Kurogane smiled briefly before he stroke the member a bit quicker, liking the feeling of the vampire's hand through his hair.

Tangling his fingers into dark locks, Fai gritted his teeth as he quickly grew erect in the werewolf's hand. "Such a good puppy."

Feeling a shiver of pleasure going down his spine, Kurogane use his thumb to pressed lightly on the head, moving around on it a bit. He loved it Fai's lustful voice; makes up for the name calling and such.

His breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut at the addition of pressure. "That's enough, move back on the bed and grab some lube." He felt lightheaded already.

Kurogane stopped his actions and did what he was told.

"You look very...delectable like that." Fai couldn't help but to admire the view as he took the bottle from Kurogane and coated himself. "Think you're ready for me?"

With all his might, Kurogane gave Fai a small shaky smile. "Heh. Ready as I'll ever be."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Crawling over the other, Fai smirked as he positioned himself, hands having already spread the other's legs apart. Without further warning he pushed himself full inside in one swift thrust.

Kurogane groaned but quickly bit his lip; not trying to be so loud. He didn't expect Fai to be that quick but then again, he started this and Fai, more or less was going to finish it.

Fai licked the side of his lover's throat. "Too much?"

The werewolf could feel both Fai's tongue on his neck and his member inside of him; making him feel full. He sighed as he started to get used to that feeling. "No...just...sudden..."

His fangs extended and were soon dragging them across heated skin gently. Fai waited then, letting Kurogane get used to him as he wasn't wanting to hurt him.

A full minute or so had passed as Kurogane felt a bit more relaxed; though now more excited as he can feel Fai's fangs on his skin during that time. "Okay...you can move now..." He muttered.

"Telling me what to do now?" Fai smiled as he remained still.

Kurogane took a deep breath before shaking his head a bit.

"Maybe I should make you beg?" He suggested sounding almost indifferent.

Gulping, Kurogane pressed his lips into a thin line.

Fai though was unable to resist and began to barely move, effectively grinding again Kurogane to make the other ask him for more.

Kurogane can feel sparks going up his spine as the vampire started to move. He breathed out a slight moan as he felt the member rubbing inside of him.

Fai brushed his hair from his face as he shallowly thrust into Kurogane, causing just enough friction to be pleasurable, but it left them both wanting.

It wasn't too long before Kurogane wanted the vampire to go faster. But he knew that he had to beg for it and he didn't want to. But the feeling was so good, that he wanted more. He gulped with a shaky breath. "...P...Please..."

"Come again?" Fai smiled wide.

Kurogane grunted but complied. "Please...I need...m-more..." His pride and dignity at the moment was thrown out the window.

That was all it took for Fai to nearly pull out before surging forward. Digging his fingers into the side of Kurogane's hip, Fai focused on moving.

His lip was nearly bleeding as Kurogane bit his lip, feeling Fai pulling out before the full feeling again; only this time it hit the spot dead on. He saw spots of white when it happened.

He felt he was nearly there, heat curling through his veins. "Getting close?" He purred.

Kurogane can feel his own member brushing across Fai's stomach along with his prostate being hit repeatedly. Kurogane's hand gripped the sheets as he barely nodded. Unable to help himself he bit into the juncture of Kurogane's neck and shoulder before pulling away to lap up the few drops of blood that came forth.

In the moment of love-making, Kurogane let out a yelp that was mixed with both pain and pleasure but felt more turned on then ever.

Fai could practically taste the adrenaline and arousal in the other's blood, finding it intoxicating.

Being thrust into, his member weeping and that bite made the heat inside of him expand, leaving him in a series of soft moans and grunts. "You can come now." Fai panted against his skin, still moving feverently.

Kurogane heard the command as he felt his body letting go, he clenched the member within him as he came; letting a soft grunt, calling out the vampire's name.

Fai didn't last much longer, blindly moving into Kurogane a few more times before he filled the other. Kurogane groaned as he felt the vampire fill him. He unclenched his hands on the sheets are started to relax.

Panting atop the werewolf Fai had closed his eyes. Kurogane mustered up some energy to drape his arms over Fai; trying to hold him. He wanted to ask if the vampire was alright. Lightly kissing his throat, Fai breathed in his boyfriend's scent.

Slightly smiling, Kurogane sighed. "...You okay?"

"Very, you?"

"Great." Kurogane chuckled.

"Wasn't too rough on you?" Fai said, cheek resting on the man's shoulder.

"Nah." Kurogane shook his head. "It was pretty good actually."

"You're going to have some bruises." He remarked before sitting up and slipping out of the werewolf.

Kurogane hissed as Fai pulled out but smirked nonetheless. "Doesn't matter to me. Been through worse."

Fai chuckled. "Be glad we didn't pack all of our things."

Reaching out, Kurogane's hand barely touched the vampire's cheek. "Yeah, what a damn shame." He rolled his eyes.

"Kuro-doggy likes his collar~" He teased, but he couldn't put much effort into it right now.

Kurogane can see that Fai was just as tired as he was. "You're damn right I do." He smirked.

Fai gave a breathless laugh as he settled against Kurogane.

Humming lowly, Kurogane held Fai as close as he could.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~two weeks later~<p>

Syaoron smiled, glad that he had finally gotten his stitches out. With the news Kurogane and Fai had been back and no sign of demons, things had been looking better and better.

Yuui watched from the side of the examining room, happy that Syaoron no longer had his stitches, though he winced a bit; seeing some scarring on that otherwise taut stomach.

The doctor had already left and Syaoron was buttoning his shirt back up so they could leave. "Least I don't have to be careful moving now."

"True, but you have to be cautious at least." Yuui warned. "Your stomach's still a bit sensitive."

Syaoron pouted. "I wasn't going to start doing back flips or anything."

Yuui had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Oh no, goodness forbid that you go and do something like that."

"I think I can manage another date or two though."

Yuui whipped his head as he stared at the young man. "...What?"

"A date. You didn't think we were just having the one did you?"

"Ah-" Yuui started to blush. "Well...I mean-well you see..."

He grinned and got up for his seat. "I'll take it as a yes."

_'Sly little piece of...'_ Yuui mentally cursed as he looked away from the young man with could be a pout.

"Come on, we've spent enough time here." Grabbing the vampire's hand, Syaoron led them out of the hospital and back towards home.

Once outside, Yuui breathed in the fresh air in that afternoon. The weather was nice, the atmosphere was calming and one more than anything, the nasty injury that Syaoron got was put behind them. He smiled. He was glad things were turning out for the better.

Ashura had even contacted the vampire, wanting to learn more about the twins and while Syaoron was a little jealous, he understood.

Yuui for the most part didn't exactly trust the man but since Fai more or less did, he would try. Though it wasn't great to know that even as a tyke, he still inhaled sweets. Something that Syaoron overheard and held onto to this day.

When they got home, the teen crashed on the couch, glad for a weekend.

Yuui chuckled as he sat on the floor, in front of the young man. "Tired, love?"

"Very." He had his head tilted back against the couch and eyes closed.

Smiling, Yuui leaned over and places his head on Syaoron's lap; liking the warmth from the human. "I'm glad that you're better now. I was really worried."

"You worry about everything." He countered as he threaded his fingers into blonde hair.

Humming in content, Yuui smiled. "I have every right to worry this time. I almost lost you."

"It was close, but I'm okay now."

"...I know." Yuui muttered. He still had the smile but he wasn't feeling quite as happy as he was just a few seconds ago.

"So don't act like I'm dead or something."

"I know..." Yuui nodded in the boy's lap. "But still..." He lifted his head and with one hand, touched the stomach that was covered by fabric. "All that blood, that wound..." He sadly smiled. "I went crazy after seeing that."

Syaoron blushed as his stomach muscles jumped at the almost ticklish touch. "I heard, but we're over it now. We've talked a lot about this Yuui."

Yuui chuckled; almost bitterly. He then leaned forward and kissed on that stomach before placing his head in front of it. "I don't think I'll ever completely get over it. Humans are so fragile in these circumstances. I'm a vampire. I don't go down easily but you...that's something I rather not think about."

"Then don't." Syaoron argued, tired of hearing Yuui worry.

"I'm trying, Syaoron." Yuui whispered. "I really am."

"I know and that's great." He grinned.

Nuzzling onto the stomach, Yuui sighed. "While we're on the subject...I'm...a bit hungry right now..." He didn't want to say anything at first because he'd been putting off drinking blood to help Syaoron. He could never ask that of him.

"Then you can eat. It's been a couple months since the last time."

"..." Moving from the stomach, Yuui leaned forward as he was sitting next to Syaoron on the couch.

"Should I take off my shirt?" Syaoron asked teasing.

"...If you want..." Yuui blushed but refused to take the bait. But knowing Syaoron, that wouldn't last long.

With deft hands, the teenager removed his shirt and set it on the couch. "You can start whenever."

Gulping, Yuui moved over as he hovered over Syaoron slightly, his mouth just above the young man's neck. "Syaoron..." He tentatively licked the skin before piercing the skin with his fangs.

Syaoron's breath hitched at the shock of pain, but it was quickly replaced with the feeling of Yuui's lips and tongue over him.

Yuui tried his best just to concentrate on just taking a bit of blood but it has been a while since he had some. He used one hand to grip the couch and another to gently touch the chest of his E.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when to stop."

Yuui heard but just barely. He continued to drink and savor the blood that was Syaoron. He had drank blood before but nothing compared to his E, his love. Feeling a bit frisky, the hand that was on Syaoron's chest moved down before touching the young man's hip.

Syaoron's heart beat a little faster as he moaned and after a few more seconds he gently pushed Yuui from his neck.

Yuui pulled back when he felt Syaoron pushed him off. Thinking quickly, he licked the wound to get any blood leaking out before pulling away completely.

With lidded eyes he grinned. "Tomorrow you can take more."

Licking his lips, Yuui grinned; trying his best to calm down. His eyes still having that amber glow in them. "Noted."

"You look better, more lively I guess." He joked.

Yuui had to calm down a bit. "Well, I just fed and all. Why wouldn't I?" His eyes now back to normal.

"Good point."

Chuckling, Yuui leaned over and kissed Syaoron on the lips. He felt a bit in the mood but he'll try to bring that down. Syaoron just got his stitches out and everything.

Kissing back the boy eventually pulled away. Hugging the blonde he smiled, glad he was home and they could start to forget what had happened.

Yuui hugged back, so happy to feel Syaoron's warmth and see him happy. He just hoped that the boy didn't notice...his growing problem.

If the vampire knew anything however it was that he was almost unnaturally unlucky when it came to embarrassing situations for him. "You know, you don't have to hide it when you get an erection, at least not while we're alone."

Yuui flinched as his face turned bright red. "H-Huh?"

"Yuui...I'm a guy and just a few years out of puberty and I know what blood drinking does to you sometimes." He explained, pulling away to look at the other man.

"...I-I'm aware of that!" It was the truth...but that didn't mean he have to like it. He would like to have _some _modesty for others.

"Want me to take care of it?"

"..." Yuui looked away as he thought about it. Then he closed his eyes and nodded.

Syaoron gave him a rough kiss before he was pushing the blonde to lay back on the couch,

Yuui groaned at the kiss and sighed as his back hit the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm; feeling a bit embarrassed.

Not sure he could join Yuui fully what with just having his blood taken and all, Syaoron focused instead on the other beneath him as he ran his hands down the other's thighs before going to his belt.

Yuui felt a spark of pleasure going up his spine as he felt Syaoron's hands over his thighs.

Glancing over to the clock he saw they had plenty of time before his brother came back from school. Undoing Yuui's pants he yanked them down passed the blonde's thighs revealing the other's problem.

Gasping, Yuui was bit surprised at the quick action.

"Just relax." He grinned before he leaned down to kiss the bulge there teasingly.

Yuui hissed as he bucked his hips up a bit. "I-I'm trying."

"I can help with that too." Hooking a finger in the hem of the other's underwear, the boy pulled in down letting the other's member spring free. It was always something to see Yuui so aroused by him.

Gasping loudly, Yuui can feel the cold air hitting his member. He lifted his arm to look and immediately closed his eyes.

Grinning wolfishly, Syaoron wasted no time in taking the other's arousal between his lips.

Gripping on the couch suddenly, Yuui moaned as he felt lips touching his member.

Wrapping his fingers around Yuui as well he took turns using his hand and mouth on the blonde.

"Ahhh..." Yuui moaned helplessly as he felt the heat in his lower regions building up. "S-Syaoron..."

He wasn't an expert, but he knew by now what the vampire liked even if Yuui wouldn't admit it. He continued bobbing his head and adding more pressure.

Tilting his head back, Yuui used both his hands to grab the boy's head; threading through the brown locks with soft gasps, pants and moans. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Syaoron was breathing heavily through his noise, his blood racing through his veins at the sounds and things Yuui was saying. He knew the other was nearly done as he did all he could.

Yuui stared up at the ceiling as his vision was starting to go. Those lips, the warm mouth, the lovely pressure. Yuui's grip on Syaoron's hair tightened as his panting got more frantic. "S-Syaoron...I'm...ah...oh god...I'm...mm...I'm close..."

He winced, but otherwise the hair pulling went unnoticed as Syaoron pressed his tongue against the underside of the blonde's member while his fingers stroked the blonde's shaft quickly.

"Ah...no...please don't...S-Syaoron..." Yuui moaned. "I...I'm...I'm going...to..." He then moaned loudly as he climaxed; his vision going white for a few seconds.

Not used to this, Syaoron took as much as he could before he pulled away, still getting some of the other's seed on his face in the process. He coughed, eyes watering, but otherwise he was grinning.

Yuui opened his eyes, a bit in a daze when he caught sight of Syaoron coughing at getting his cum inside his mouth. "Oh god, Syaoron!" He sat up; his head still a bit off. "Are you okay?"

He blinked before laughing. "I am Yuui, honestly, just not used to it is all. I can't be a pro right off the bat you know."

Yuui frowned before taking off his shirt. He then used it to wipe whatever seed that was on Syaoron's face. "You didn't have to swallow it, you know. I did warn you."

"Seriously Yuui, it was good. If you were up for it I'd do it again." He said, gently taking the other's hands to stop him.

Blinking at the boy's hands that stopped him; Yuui sighed before shaking his head. "..You would, wouldn't you?" He then chuckled. "I would like it if you're comfortable with it. And then I'll return the favor. Sound good?"

"I am comfortable, just not experienced. The past several months it's the most we've ever done anything." He said blushing a little at the thought.

"..." Now that Syaoron mentioned that, it has been a rather...exciting time of lives for the past several months. Blushing a bit, Yuui pressed his forehead on Syaoron's. "...You're right. Why is that, I wonder?"

"You're happier?" He suggested not really sure himself. "Maybe your brother has something to do with it?"

"Maybe..." Yuui then planted a kiss on Syaoron's lips. "But I don't think my brother is responsible for all of my happiness. The core of that happiness, is staring right back at me with those deep brown eyes."

He smiled warmly. "You're pretty sappy, but it's cute."

Yuui pouted. "I'm not sappy or cute. I'm just saying what I feel."

Syaoron kissed him them before he helped Yuui redress and put his own shirt back on.

Yuui had to discard his shirt and get a new one since it had some of his own cum on it.

Syaoron sat back and waited for the other to return. He was tired and was pretty sure the vampire was as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Yuui came back to the living room and sat next to Syaoron with a small yawn.

"I think it's time for a nap don't you?"

Closing his eyes, Yuui nodded.

Pulling him close, so they could rest on the couch, the boy closed his eyes,

Yuui hummed with a smile as the two started drifting off. After all the crap they have been through, they at least deserve some moment of absolute peace.

~later~

Fai smiled as he headed to the small backyard of the Li house. Yuui had decided on throwing another party this time outdoors and Fai had prepared a few things for it so his brother wouldn't be overburdened.

Carrying a few plates that were stacked up, Yuui ventured outside and started setting them on the table. He looked up and smiled as he saw Syaoron putting up a banner on across the edge of the roof. "Be careful!" He shouted. "You just got stitches removed, no need to have more!"

"Don't worry, I'll watch him!" Syaoran called with a smile as he stood at the other end.

"Come on Kuro-sama, you're going to drop everything I slaved over."

"Like I want to!" Kurogane shouted.

Yuui watched as he saw Fai and Kurogane come to the backyard. "Hello, you two."

Fai waved before he skipped over to hug his twin. "Looks like you've been busy all day."

Hugging back, Yuui smiled brightly. "Well I just had a nap and a feed and planning this party so yeah, pretty busy."

"Then you have energy to spare." He joked, pulling away so he could take the bowls from Kurogane and set them out.

Kurogane gave the bowls to Fai with a scowl. He then looked at the twins holding up a banner with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! Are you two fine doing that?" What possessed him to ask, he didn't know.

"You're a giant Kuro-tan go and help." Fai elbowed him before going back to fixing the table.

Yuui raised an eyebrow as Kurogane grumbled but proceeded to help. He smiled softly as Syaoron was chuckling and let the man help.

"Such a good puppy." Fai sighed with a small grin. "So we're still missing some people?"

"Well, I did invite Sakura." Yuui recalled. "And Ioryogi if he's not busy and Ashura."

"There's still plenty of time for them to show up and if not then Kuro-tan can at least eat all the meat dishes." Fai remarked

"Yeah." Yuui chuckled. "Ugh, maybe I should have made more cupcakes."

"Now, now Yuui we finally got rid of the tummy you had before." He patted his brother belly for emphasis.

"Fai!" Yuui shouted with a blush. "Enough with the baby jokes." He blushed. "And I'm a sugar freak, sue me."

"That for once wasn't a baby joke." He laughed.

"..." Yuui then glared at his twin as he turned his head away with a huff.

"So, is there anything else you need help with? You still have some stuff grilling, but I'm guessing it's not ready."

Not turning his head, Yuui sighed. "No, not now anyway."

"Then I think I'll sit and admire the view." He grinned before sitting at the patio table and watching the other three work.

"Fine." Yuui nodded; rolling his eyes as he did.

"You should join me."

"Hmm?" Yuui raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"You now sit back and relax after a long day." He patted the seat next to him.

"..." Sighing, Yuui over to the patio table and sat next to Fai.

"See isn't this nice?" he chuckled before he turned his attention to his boyfriend.

"Hm." Yuui turned his attention to the make trio as Syaoran thanked Kurogane for his help before Syaoron got down from the step ladder.

"You should see Kuro-tan in the summer when he's working on the outside of the house."

Yuui had to look at Fai. "What do you mean by see him in the summer?"

Fai gave his brother a sly look. "Handsome man without a shirt, working out in the sun."

"Wha-" Then it clicked. Yuui blushed bright red and he scoffed. "Very funny."

"I don't think it's funny."

Looking away, Yuui decided to not explain how he thought in some little sense it was. "Never mind."

"Maybe I should ask Syaoron to help Kuro-min this summer? You could come over and help me make drinks."

"Doubt it." Yuui muttered. "He still has to make up some stuff from school because of his injury. I don't know if he's going to summer school or not."

"You're really no fun sometimes." Fai pouted as the others finished.

"Well I'm being serious." Yuui muttered as the trio made their way over to them. "I can't afford about heart-attack-like situation again."

"Nothing dangerous, just trimming hedges and painting."

"Sorry..." Yuui sighed. "But while everyone else sees a chest, I'll be the one seeing that scar. One that could have been prevented if..." Yuui looked away.

"You don't think Kurogane has scars?" He asked, voice low and suddenly serious. "I worry and several have gotten there because of me, caused by me, but he didn't blame me so why should I blame myself?"

"No..." Yuui sighed. "But...it's different. Kurogane is first of all, not human. He's a werewolf and by default, can heal himself faster than any human. Syaoron's...not one. His lifespan is already short and fragile as it is. Up until that point, I thought I can protect him from getting...but now, I'm not sure anymore..."

"It is the same, just because you're stronger doesn't mean you're immortal. There were lots of times I thought he might die..." Fai frowned, thinking Yuui was being selfish.

Yuui shook his head. "You know what, fine." He stood up. "You're right. I probably don't know what I'm talking about. Maybe I'm being a selfish prick. I care too much about one person that I fail to see the horrors to others. Fine. I'm going inside." With that Yuui walked quickly away from Fai and into the house.

Fai sighed as the other three watched Yuui curiously. Honestly, Yuui didn't understand, but he would,

Kurogane raise an eyebrow as he went over to Fai. "What was that all about?"

"Yuui being a worrywart as usual." He looked up at Kurogane before grabbing his hand. "He'll be out in a minute."

Taking the hand, Kurogane glanced over at the doorway. "Care to tell me what he's worried over this time?"

"That he can't protect Syaoron." He tugged Kurogane down to sit.

"..." Kurogane sat down next to Fai. "And what did you say?"

"That he shouldn't blame himself for it."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded. "I seem to remember a few times that I got hurt pretty badly from the crap you've done and some that I got for you." He mulled it over.

"That's what I tried to tell him," Fai explained with a sigh.

"But I don't think Yuui has ever been in a position that he had indirectly caused pain and scars to others, especially Syaoron." Kurogane continued. "So of course, he wouldn't get it."

"Guess he will eventually."

"..." Kurogane could only nod. But he wondered if Fai would actually want that on his twin.

"Hey!" Syaoron went over to the pair with a confused expression. "Was there something wrong with Yuui? He looked...upset."

"Just a little. Nothing to worry about" Fai smiled.

"..." Syaoron looked unsure but nodded. "I've seen Yuui a bit distraught before but..."

"It's the same things he's been dealing with ever since your attack."

"Oh god, really?" Syaoron covered half his face with his hand. "I thought we've putting that behind us...but I guess I shouldn't hope too much. That'd be selfish of me." He sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. It'll just take time for him to understand."

"...I know..." Syaoron sighed.

"I'll go in and get him. You two make sure the food doesn't burn." Getting up, Fai left them, passing Syaoron as he went inside.

"Okay..." Syaoron nodded. "Um... want to help?"

Kurogane glanced over at the kid and sighed heavily. "Fine. I hate doing nothing anyway."


	38. Chapter 38

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>"Yuui?" Fai called for his brother as he walked into the apartment.<p>

Yuui heard Fai but made no effort to move. He was in the corner of the bathroom; staring at the tile floor. His shirt was off and he was lightly dozing off.

When he eventually found him he was confused. "What are you doing?"

With his body flinching, Yuui didn't look up but sighed. "I'm starting to wonder that myself..."

Kneeling down he grabbed Yuui's arm. "Why are you shirtless?"

Shrugging, Yuui sighed. "I was thinking...about what you said...about not understanding..."

"And?" He ignored Yuui not answering him as this was a little more important.

"I really don't understand..." Yuui continued. "Because...I never had anyone to begin with...before Syaoron. I look at my scars and tried to imagine me inflicting some on Syaoron whether by mistake or not. But I can't...I just can't..."

"I used to feel the same...I had no one really...and we've hurt each other a lot over the years, but we got passed it. It's hard and you feel guilty over it, but then it just clicks that they won't blame you and they won't think any less of you."

"..." Yuui looked up at Fai with a hopeful expression. "Even with a vampire and a human?"

"Of course. You know vampires aren't exactly known to be best friends with werewolves." He explained with a grin.

Yuui uncurled himself as he sighed. "I know..."

"So don't think just because you and Syaoron are a little different that things won't be good for you two."

"You're right..." Yuui stood up. "I'm just...a bit overwhelmed still about the attack."

"Then you should put it behind you and help us find Fei Wong." Fai stood then and offered his hand.

That name. Yuui felt his blood boil a bit at that. But he saw Fai's optimism and his hand lend out to him. Closing his eyes, he then looked firmly before taking the hand. "I'll try."

"Now we should go and check on our significant others before they set fire to something outside."

"Right." Yuui picked up his shirt and followed Fai back to the backyard where Kurogane was standing over at the grill as Syaoran was helping the man. Syaoron was drinking a cup of lemonade; feeling quite parched. Yuui let out a smile.

It seemed Sakura had arrived as well as she set out some tarts on the table with Syaoran's help. "Kuro-sama~ I brought Yuui back!"

"What do you want; a cookie?" Kurogane answered back.

"Do you have any?" Fai joked as he walked up to the werewolf.

"You wish." Kurogane scoffed.

"Mean. Taunting me with cookies." Pouting half heartedly, Fai smiled as he noticed his brother putting the last of the food on a platter.

"You've taunt me with less than that." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Anyway, nothing's on fire, it's all good."

"I guess. Now, go and wash up so we can eat." He wondered if Ashura would come at all at this rate.

Nodding, Kurogane went inside and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. However, just as he was leaving the bathroom, he picked up a scent that was becoming familiar. Sighing, the werewolf went to the door and opened it without giving the person a warning. He nodded to the person. "Hey, Ashura."

"Hello Kurogane." The man smiled gently, dressed in slacks along with a button up shirt and vest. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Nah, the party's just getting started." Kurogane sighed. He then stepped aside. "Come in."

He nodded, walking inside. Ashura held a box in his hands. "In the back then?"

Eyeing the box, Kurogane nodded. "Yep. Outdoor party."

Ashura headed through the house then and when he ventured outside smiled at seeing both twins looking happy. Yuui looked up and saw someone walking in front of Kurogane. When Fai looked as well he smiled and jogged over to him. "Welcome Ashura, we were getting worried."

So _this_ was Ashura. Granted he had heard the man over phone and e-mail plus with that sketch but he never would have thought the man would be...a bit different then he imagined. "I'm not a chef, so I stopped by a nice bakery and picked up a cake." He smiled as Fai took it from him.

"You didn't have to."

"Hello Ashura." Yuui politely greeted the man. "It's nice to meet you."

"Please to finally meet you in person prince Yuui."

Fai sighed. "There's no need to be so formal."

Blushing a bit, Yuui rubbed the back of his head. "Oh Ashura, you don't have to address me as such. Just Yuui would be fine." He then smiled. "You look well for your age...um...something like that..."

Ashura chuckled. "More than a few hundred years, I suppose I do." Fai had to look away to keep from laughing at his brother.

"Let's go and eat before Yuui gets anymore awkward."

"Love you too, brother." Yuui rolled his eyes before following the other vampires. Fortunately the table was shaded so as not to aggravate them. Soon, everyone was getting food.

"You really outdid yourself Yuui." Ashura grinned enjoying himself.

"I told you he was a good cook." Fai had taken a seat beside the older vampire.

"Oh...it's nothing, really." Yuui chuckled; not being used to being in the spotlight. He was sitting between the Li twins with Syaoron on his right and Syaoran on his left.

They all talked about this and that enjoying the company and the food. As the food was mostly gone, they just chatted about everyday things and not-so everything things. Especially Ashura. They stayed away from demons and the twins' past, getting to know each other now.

Before long, the sun was setting. Kurogane, Syaoron and Syaoran started making a fire pit in the middle of the yard; being careful of the gasoline and the sticks. Sakura was putting together things for s'mores and other treats as the vampires chatted happily with each other. Syaoron and Syaoran were then playing a bit of soccer on the side of the yard; Syaoron wanted to play since he hadn't fully enjoyed it since his injury.

Kurogane in turn went to help Sakura as Fai smiled. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be so successful Ashura. I imagined finding a hermit locked away in an old house."

Ashura chuckled lowly. "Yes, well." He smiled. "There are things that were taken to my advantage. Sometimes you have to grasp the opportunity when you see one. I certainly did."

"And now you're a businessman." Fai was acting almost smitten with the other man.

Smiling at the blonde, Ashura grinned. "Yes, I guess I am. Weird how things turn out for people."

"But I'm glad; at least not everyone associated with us had a bad life."

"I wish I can say the same for you two." Ashura sighed. "While I'm glad that my princes are doing well now, I can't help but feel a bit guilty at the childhoods you two were forced to have."

They had talked about this before and while Fai felt a twinge of bitterness over Yuui having a second family, there was no changing it now.

Meanwhile Yuui was idly standing around, feeling bored when he saw a soccer ball rolling towards him. He blinked.

"Pass it Yuui!" Syaoron called as he ran towards his boyfriend.

"Okay." Yuui then proceeded to pick up the ball.

"You're supposed to kick it!" He laughed.

Blushing suddenly, Yuui dropped the ball and just…_looked_ at it. "Um...yeah..." He then lifted his leg and kicked the ball; only he hit grass instead of the ball.

Finally trotting up to him, Syaoron grinned. "Guess you never played a lot of sports?"

"...I...never found a need to." Yuui muttered.

"Want some help?"

Yuui looked at Syaoron before looking at the ball. "Maybe...a few pointers would be appreciated."

Syaoron grinned and stood beside the blonde. "Just do what I do."

Yuui was a bit confused but nodded all the same. Moving his leg, Syaoron showed him a basic kick in soccer. Yuui watched and tried to mimic the boy's action.

He laughed. "Now kick it to Syaoran."

Looking up to see Syaoran waving at him, Yuui furrowed his eyebrows and aimed at the ball. Only to miss it completely and fall to the ground on a misstep. He cursed.

Helping him back up, Syaoron tried not to laugh. "You okay?"

Blushing in shame, Yuui nodded. "Just fine."

"Just imagine the ball being something you don't like." Syaoron advised the older man.

For a moment, Yuui stared at the ball. Then he saw Fai's head just laughing and telling him all the baby and fat jokes. Frowning, Yuui aimed one more time before kicking the ball successfully. _Too_ successfully.

The ball slammed past Syaoran, who ducked and ran into the fence with a loud bang.

….

"Uhm...good job Yuui, maybe a little gentler next time."

"..." Yuui blushed once again. "Uh...right."

Syaoron patted his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You almost took Syaoran's head off!" Fai chided playfully.

"It's not Syaoran's head I wanted to aim for." Yuui muttered lowly only for Syaoron to hear.

The other looked sheepish.

"Syaoran, could you be a dear and pass that ball back to me?" Yuui called out. "I need more practice!"

The other hesitated for a moment before complying a kicking the ball back.

"I won't make you a target, Syaoran. I promise." Yuui then got the ball under his foot. "Can't believe this is a sport."

"Hey, I heard that. It's fun on teams and in a place bigger than our yard."

"Hmm..." Yuui nodded. "You don't say." He then kicked the ball with a more gentle approach; passing it to Syaoran. "I never indulged in those kinds of activities...except cooking of course."

"We should change it then." He grinned and jogged away so they could pass the ball.

Yuui smiled as he and the Li twins started passing the ball to each other.

Meanwhile the others were enjoying themselves, idly talking with each other and watching the impromptu game.

Soon evening turned to night as the group was huddled around the fire; making s'mores and roasting whatever they can find and eat.

Ashura looked out of place in his suit, but he was having fun like the others.

Syaoron then took the opportunity to talk to the man; wanting his own perspective of the vampire. He sat next to him as idly roasting a marshmallow; trying to look casual.

Fai was on the man's other side smiling at a joke. "I have to say this is the first campfire I've actually enjoyed." The elder vampire mentioned as he watched the flames flicker.

Syaoron watched the man intently while chewing his treat. "Really?"

"Yes, I wasn't always living in a castle or penthouse. I had to make a camp for years as I moved about."

"Hmm." Syaoron made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Not to be rude, but I don't know much about you other than what the twins have told me." He smiled.

"Well what _did_ they tell you?" Syaoron asked in return. "Maybe I can fill in the blanks for you."

"That you've been with Yuui a short time, you're a student and that you have a twin brother. Not very much I'm afraid."

"..." Should Syaoron tell Ashura that he and Yuui are...an item; so to speak? He sighed. "Well, lil' bro and I were born in Hong Kong. Syaoran was with father while I was stuck with the rest of the family. But about a year or so ago, father died. We then moved here with our mother's permission. That's when I met Yuui."

Ashura nodded and let him speak as the others did as well even if trying not to pry.

"It was a couple months in. I was walking at night, after some time of restlessness, I was about to pass by someone when the next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall with a pair of amber eyes staring down at me. Honestly, it freaked me out."

"You were lucky."

Syaoron raised an eyebrow on that. "Lucky?"

"That it was Yuui and not someone else."

"..." Syaoron looked at the fire. "Anyway, I was staring at those amber eyes and though I didn't know his name at the time, he lowered his head and bit me." He winced. "It…kind of hurt but the feeling after was...okay." He blushed. "But as I was losing consciousness, he suddenly pulled back and...he was scared...like..._confused_."

Yuui blushed as Fai gave him a catty smile.

"Then he just fainted." Syaoron blinked at the fire. "At the time I would guess that it was too much or something...like my blood was poison to the vampire. I would have run away; pretend that it didn't happen. But instead, I tried my best to help him. He may have sucked my blood; but I knew helplessness when I see it."

Fai glanced over to his brother.

"You're a rare human." Ashura stated with a small smile.

Syaoron didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "So, when I was trying to help him up, his card key fell out of his pocket. I took it and read what hotel it was. It was...a long walk with me going in and out of consciousness while dragging him back. But I made it."

"I suppose it's not quite a fairytale romance." Ashura mused, but he was happy Yuui was okay.

"By the time I got to his room though, I was at my limit. I mentally apologized to him before just dumping him on his bed. Feeling blood going down my neck, I just...got on the bed. But before I passed out I saw his face. Then something clicked. I didn't know what then but...it was...good. Like a feeling or something. I then passed out. Only to wake up to a shock and scared look."

Syaoran was blushing along with Yuui now.

"It sounds a little romantic when you think about." Sakura added before she too blushed at having said it aloud.

"Really?" Syaoron asked; amused. "Glad you think so." He then sighed. "So I wake up, right? And I saw Yuui just freaking out. He didn't realize I was awake. He...kind of thought I died."

"Y-You don't have to tell the whole thing Syaoron." Yuui butted in, embarrassed.

"Actually, I want to hear this." Kurogane commented with an interested look.

Smirking, Syaoron continued. "I was just barely opening my eyes when I saw him holding his head, sitting up repeating the words 'I killed him, I killed him' and...I had to cough to get his attention."

Yuui sat mortified that everyone knew now.

"He looked at me with wide eyes and guys, he was frozen. Like a statue." Syaoron chuckled. "But I didn't say anything like that. I just lifted my head and said 'good morning'."

Fai almost felt sorry for his brother as Syaoron continued.

"He dropped his hands...and started to cry. He just grabbed me and started crying...apologizing for what he had done..." Syaoron lowered his eyes. "I didn't say anything for a while. I just held him. I didn't want to make things anymore worse for him."

Yuui covered his ears as his face brightened. He didn't want to remember their very first meeting.

"After a while, he calmed down and we started talking. He tried to persuade me to just leave and never look for him again. But...I couldn't...not after what..." He sighed. "I wanted to get on the right foot. And so we...talked and we laughed and...it felt...nice."

"Now that _is_ romantic." Fai chimed in as he put a hand atop Kurogane's.

Kurogane scoffed but gently gripped Fai's hand.

"We were stuck in that room for the whole day. Lil bro had to call me and he was freaking out; wondering where I was. So I had to leave. Yuui promised me that he wouldn't go after me again. And I asked 'Why not?' and left with a smile."

Ashura chuckled. "Well put."

"We've been seeing each other a bit after that. And things changed...for the better." Syaoron smiled. "Though for Yuui, he was a bit unsure why I even bothered."

"Syaoron, _please_."

"Yuui." Syaoron rolled his eyes. "I like you, okay? Love you even. I like hanging out with you and you just wanted to push me away for reasons that I couldn't understand but hell I stayed anyway. Why? Because you're not like everyone else and I wanted to help you in any damn way possible."

Yuui felt ready to faint from sheer embarrassment. "I-I know all of that."

"Then you should know that I don't regret anything. I _don't_ regret going out that night. I _don't_ regret helping you that night and I'm sure as hell _not_ regretting falling in love with you. Because you're the best damn thing besides family that I ever had! _So get used to it_!" He then blinked; realizing what came out of his mouth. He slightly blushed.

Everyone else was staring wide eyed at the boy, except Yuui who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Gulping, Syaoron coughed. "So...yeah. I love you, Yuui...okay?"

Yuui bit his lip not knowing what to say.

Syaoron closed his eyes in embarrassment as he finished his almost forgotten marshmallow.

"Well in any case it was a good story." Ashura stated.

Kurogane blushed slightly. Seemed Syaoron and Yuui weren't the only ones feeling embarrassed, though he felt a bit sorry for them. No one should have to go through that mess.

The night progressed, everyone trying to get passed the story. Eventually Sakura had to go home and Syaoran escorted her after saying some goodbyes.

The rest of the group was in the living room, after putting the fire out and getting things inside. Unlike the rest, Syaoron was on the couch, trying to get over what he just said. It wasn't like he wanted to take it back, but he made him and Yuui get put on the spot.

Fai smiled, chatting up Ashura and trying to help in his own way.

Kurogane was chatting with Yuui; trying to make the man feel better after that fiasco. Syaoron rubbed his eyes before yawning a bit.

"It looks as if we're beginning to overstay our welcome." Ashura noted with a grin. "I have to get back to my hotel anyways."

Syaoron started to close his eyes; feeling a bit sleepy.

"You have a point. I'll call you a taxi and then we can all leave the two lovebirds alone." Fai remarked as he reached over to Kurogane, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone.

"You know what?" Syaoron stood up; swaying a bit. "I'm going ahead to bed. Night everyone."

Yuui watched him go, wondering if he was really that tired.

"Yeah, we should go too." Kurogane stated. "Let's wait out for that taxi."

They did and when they left the brothers exchanged hugs.

Yuui waved the group off saying goodbyes. He then closed the front door. In the bedroom, Syaoron was laying on top of the bed, listening to everyone saying bye and leaving. He sighed. What a day.

Yuui closed the bedroom door before he began to change clothes. "Did you have fun today?"

Syaoron nodded but wondered if Yuui was trying to forget the little mishap around the fire. "More or less."

Now wearing a thin pair of shorts and t-shirt, the blonde slipped into bed. "That's good." Lying on his side he put an arm around the teen.

Cuddling close to Yuui, Syaoron opened his eyes. "Uh...so did you have fun?" He cursed to himself for asking the same question at the blonde.

"It was good. Fai didn't make any cake jokes."

Chuckling, Syaoron smiled. "That's good. I was worried about you after that soccer ball incident."

"It was therapeutic." He smiled and kissed a clothed shoulder.

"Right." Syaoron rolled his eyes but kept the smile. "That poor ball though." He chuckled.

"It's alright, I didn't deflate it or anything."

"I wonder if that's a good thing or not." Syaoron muttered,

"Good. Means it can be used again." He argued half heartedly.

Leaning up, Syaoron softly kiss those lips that come from the person he grown to love. "I'm glad that you had fun..."

Yuui smiled in the darkness of their room, the streetlights outside providing the only light.

"And...I'm sorry for that little outburst around the fire." Syaoron muttered. "I got carried away. And I blame being a bit jealous for that."

"Jealous?"

"You were blushing a lot from that Ashura guy." Syaoron pointed out. "And something ticked in me."

"He's like a father or an uncle to me and Fai. If anyone needs to be jealous it's Kurogane." He remarked. "You know I'm yours."

"Oh, well Kurogane was." Syaoron nodded. "But would you blame me? I'm only human."

"We went over this. Just because an attractive man is around me, doesn't mean I instantly want to have sex with him or that he's interested." He blushed faintly at his own words.

"Whoa!" Syaoron chuckled. "I never said anything about you wanting to sleep with the guy." But then he softly smiled. "But that helped a bit."

"Just don't worry about me wanting someone else."

"You got it." Syaoron grinned. "But that won't stop me from getting my hands on you every once in a while."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you." He smiled, snuggling up to the other.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Syaoron yawned. "I don't want to sleep." He whined.

"Do to." He mused, comfortable and tired.

Syaoron shook his head. He wanted to stay awake so he can talk to Yuui some more.

Smiling he was lulled to sleep eventually.

Syaoron watched as Yuui went to sleep with a smile on his face. Blushing slightly, he softly placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek before falling asleep as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Yuui waved to his coworker as they parted ways, He had had to stay late in order to finish making things for opening tomorrow. It had been hard work, but it would be worth it tomorrow when he had saved himself a few hours of making cream filling and setting dough to rise. He couldn't wait to go home, take a long bath, and relax with Syaoron.<p>

It was very late indeed as the moon was at the peak and many places were closed or closing. There weren't many people around and only a car or two passed by the blond. All the while walking, Yuui smiled; thinking of his brother, his friends and most importantly, Syaoron; his love of his mostly-eternal life. However what he didn't know was that something was watching him.

It happened too quickly for him to even properly defend himself. He should have sensed something, but he had been too caught up in his thoughts. Before he knew it the blonde was wrapping in vine like tendrils, the air nearly squeezed out of him. The demon had grabbed him the moment he was out of the light provided by the street lamps. Two shiny circles were all the blonde saw before he was pulled into the darkness.

Meanwhile, at the Li residence, Syaoron was patiently waiting on the couch in the living room. He just sent a text to Yuui and he's still waiting for a response. Sighing, Syaoron yawned. "I knew that Yuui was out late but never this late. Overworking perhaps?" He shrugged. Anything was possible.

"Didn't he say something about working on some stuff for tomorrow?" His brother asked working on a worksheet.

Syaoron glanced down at his younger brother. "Yeah, but he would answer no matter how busy he is." He sighed. "Maybe I'm worrying over nothing."

"Well he works in flour and stuff, maybe he doesn't want his phone getting sugar on it?" It was late, but then again Yuui did work odd hours.

"Hmm, that is also true." Syaoron mused. "Yuui's particulate if not a bit OCD." He then leaned back on the cushion. "I don't know..."

"Remember he told you not to be a worrywart." He smiled, looking over to his brother. "And you've got just as much homework as me."

"..." Syaoron picked up a pillow cushion and threw it at Syaoran. "I'm well aware of that, _thanks_." He muttered with a smile.

"Hey!" He scolded playfully. "I'm not letting you copy either."

"Oh no! What should I do?" Syaoron dramatically sighed. "Oh dear brother of mine, say it isn't so!" He snickered after saying that.

"Yep, now get to work. What would Yuui think if he came home and found you slacking?" He grinned, knowing he could tease his brother with his boyfriend just the same as his twin could do the same with Sakura.

"Ugh." Syaoron sank to the floor, behind his homework. "Yuui would scold me till the end of time. Oh well at least Sakura wouldn't worry about a certain person." He smirked as he picked up a pencil and started working. "Now if that person would only _grow a pair _and asked that girl out, maybe the tension might be over." He snickered as his pencil moved.

He couldn't help the faint blush that dusted his cheeks. "I-I that is...well her brother _hates_ me and she's so busy and..." He hung his head.

Syaoron waved it off. "Excuses, excuses." He then glanced at Syaoran. "Just leave that _brother _problem to me and just go to her when the time is right. Older brother or not, you're a good person. You deserve Sakura and vice-versa." He softly smiled. "Just...take the opportunity when it knocks. It worked for me." He shrugged.

Syaoran blushed even darker than that. "You took a little too much advantage." He wasn't an idiot after all and the rooms weren't exactly soundproof.

Smirking dirtily, Syaoron returned to his homework. "They invented MP3s and headphones for a reason, lil'bro. I suggest you use them."

"I didn't need to hear that..." He frowned, going back to his work and trying not to get that image stuck in his head.

"Though I think Yuui's voice is like music..." Syaoron continued. "What with how loud and sensual it sounds to my ears, how much the tone would change when the moment's right, opera pales in comparison..."

His brother groaned as he hunched forward and tried covering his ears. "Enough, I hear enough as it is."

Syaoron can only laugh at his brother's distress. It was so easy to pick on Syaoran with things like that. Consider that he got laid and Syaoran hasn't, it had to be.

~meanwhile~

Fai was asleep in his room, having traded for the dayshift with another coworker so he could have nearly a whole day off with Kurogane. The vampire had planned to stay up long enough to catch his lover coming back, but he had been too tired, on his feet all day waiting tables and mixing drinks.

Kurogane on the other hand was on his way walking back from the construction site. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel like something's wrong. But he shrugged it off as paranoia. He just can't wait to be home so he can hold Fai and forget everything.

Sighing in his sleep, the blonde rolled over to face the window and as he cracked open an eye he vaguely wondered why he felt strange. It happened all at once just as it had Yuui. Glass exploded forward just as the door was busted down and Fai was able to at least cover his face before he felt the same vine like appendages grab at him. The vampire kicked and extended his claws to cut away at them.

There was screeching heard before they made away to reveal a frowning figure with two reflective circles. With a finger, the figure pointed at Fai. The vines tried to capture the vampire again.

Fai stumbled to the floor hacking at anything that came near him in a panic. Adrenaline and fear washed over him, eyes wide and golden. The hulking demon that had come in from another part of the house reached a huge hand towards him and the blonde kicked.

The figure chuckled; thinking what Fai was doing was hopeless and thought the vampire will be captured in due time. However the figure underestimated the vampire's abilities.

He quickly stood finding himself cornered and in a panic he dashed forward towards the door, slamming into the demon, but not before a tendril wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back. It was then Fai screamed as he clawed at the ground, trying to get away.

Just then Kurogane burst through the door; having heard the vampire screaming. It was ringing in his ears that he panicked. "What the hell is going on!?" He then saw the bedroom door broken down. He ran towards the room and saw what his mind was bothering him. Fai was in trouble. And he wasn't there to prevent that. In a fit of rage, Kurogane extended his claws and teeth and pounced at the tendril that held Fai by the ankle and slashed it off. The tendril shrieked.

Fai's heart raced as he kicked the withering thing off him, but it wasn't over as he ducked several more. The other demon ran forward as well, not caring as it crushed part of the door frame with its bulk. Scrambling backwards he watched as Kurogane stood between him and the thing.

Kurogane growled at the being before him. "You bastard! How dare you hurt my fiancé!?" The huge demon just snarled before lashing out at Kurogane. Smirking evilly, Kurogane did the same; changing his form to full-on werewolf.

Fai rushed to his feet; he knew that while Kurogane was busy here the other demon or possibly more were most likely circling around. He had to help and he refused to let these things destroy his home. Instead of Running Fai charged forward, helping Kurogane and watching his back.

Kurogane was vaguely aware that Fai wanted to help but with the vampire's injuries from the first wave of attacks, he'd have to finish this as quickly as possible. That's what he promised himself as he sank his teeth hard into the demon's neck; seeing dark blood spurting out of it.

The demon lurched back, trying to kick there werewolf off. Fai turned just in time to cut down several more tendrils from behind. He eyes flashed dangerously as he ran forward and into the living room. The lights from outside provided little light, but the one thing he had in common with these monsters was that he didn't need the light to see.

Kurogane can only mentally chuckle as he reached out a clawed hand and stabbed through the demon; on the other side, holding its black heart. Just then he chomped down and the head fell right off. Kurogane pulled out the heart as the body fell. It vanished into nothing but ash. He growled as he squished the heart so hard that it exploded like a bomb; sending blood everywhere, even on the werewolf's face. "Now then...who's next to die?"

Fai rolled forward dodging the demon as its long neck stretched forward with its razor sharp beak. The turned and sliced at its side, watching blood pour out onto the carpet.

Meanwhile, Kurogane slashed and tore off many of the tendrils that dared to go after him. They caused great pain to his beloved and now he'll give them ten times that pain back.

Suddenly a loud and clear whistle was heard which made both the demon and Fai pause to look out the other shattered window in the living room. Before Fai could act, the demon leapt out of the window trailing blood in its wake.

Kurogane's ears rang at the whistle but watched as every tendril and demon was making a hasty retreat. He snarled. He wasn't going to let them get away with this.

Fai fell to his knees then, panting as he hugged himself. He couldn't believe it; he had been attacked in his own home.

Kurogane heard a thump and he suddenly remembered. "Fai!" He ran to the living room; hastily changing back to his human form. He got down to his knees and cupped the vampire's face. His eyes were wide with fear and sadness.

"Kurogane." Fai hugged the man tightly, terrified at what had just happened.

The werewolf hugged back but was careful not to do so tightly. He barred his teeth in anger but held it down. Fai didn't need to see that. The vampire needed comfort. And that's what he'll give him.

"Are you alright?" Fai tried to hold back his tears. "I...they just came through the window...I just happened to wake up right before."

"I should be the one asking that you moron." It wasn't laced with anger but with a mixture of relief and worry.

"I'm only bruised, maybe a few cuts from the glass." Which now that he thought about it was strange.

"Good." Kurogane blurted out; his voice a bit off. "That's good." He then kissed Fai chastely on the lips. "Good...yeah..." He still felt angry but this time it was more at himself. He _knew_ something was off. But he brushed it off. He felt like an idiot for not seeing that coming.

"It is. Neither of us got hurt." It was his turn to kiss Kurogane. He just wanted to touch Kurogane, see that they were in fact okay even if their home would need repairs.

Out of impulse, Kurogane started leaving dry kisses on the vampire's face. He was so glad that Fai wasn't injured badly like before but he felt the need to apologize for not being there for him sooner. Hopefully the blonde can tell by the kisses.

After a few more minutes he smiled, happy to be safe. "We have to call Yuui, make sure he's okay."

Kurogane nodded. "I'll call him." Miraculously, Kurogane's cell phone wasn't damaged in the fight. However as he dialed Yuui's number; it went straight into voice mail. Then again. Then again. After the fourth time, Kurogane felt a bit of dread in his gut. "That's odd. He's not picking up."

"Call Syaoran."

Nodding, Kurogane dialed the second number on his list and waited.

Meanwhile in the Li home, Syaoron was lying on the floor; tired from finally finishing his homework. "God, I hate homework. Wish it can all burn." He groaned.

"Then you would just have to do it all over again." Syaoran laughed while he got up to grab his brother's phone. "It's Kurogane." He glanced at the screen before handing it over.

"I don't care. I'll just enjoy the flames." Thanking Syaoran briefly, Syaoron took the phone and yawned. "Hey, Kurogane. What's up?"

"Hey kid. I need to cut to the chase here," Kurogane sounded out of breath, "Has Yuui returned home yet?"

"Hmm...nope. He hasn't." Syaoron yawned again. "I think he's still in that cafe doing overtime, It happens."

Syaoran was gathering up their papers and stuff them into their bags for school. He was grateful the school was on break tomorrow and they had a long weekend ahead because of it.

"Are you sure?" Kurogane asked. "Did you try texting him or calling?"

"Duh." Syaoron frowned. "That's what I've been doing for the last couple of hours. I think Yuui's hands are covered so that must why he hasn't returned any calls."

Kurogane glanced at Fai while still holding the phone. "The kid hasn't seen or heard from Yuui for the last few hours."

Fai tensed as he looked at Kurogane, hand going to cover his mouth. He knew what had happened.

Kurogane got the message and went back to the phone. "...Syaoron..."

"Yes?" Syaoron sat up; a bit worried at the fact that Kurogane called him by his name just now.

"I...there has been an attack..." Kurogane continued. "And...we think...we think we know why Yuui hasn't been calling back..."

Syaoron tensed as he feared for the worse. "...Y-Yeah...?"

Kurogane gulped. "I'm sorry...but we have reason to believe that...maybe...Yuui was kidnapped."

Syaoron's world came to screeching halt as he froze up. The phone slid off his hand and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Syaoron?" His brother asked while on the other end, Fai buried his face against Kurogane's chest.

Syaoron didn't move...his mouth gaping. However, tears started to come and soon ran down his face. "Y...Yuui..."

It was then he panicked as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "What happened?"

Finding the energy he can muster up, Syaoron closed his eyes as tears kept running down his face. "Y...Yuui...he...he was taken!" He shouted as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. Kurogane still had Syaoron on the other and heard all of that. He closed his eyes and held Fai close to him as he could.

"Then we have to do something." He was determined to help.

"..." Syaoron dropped his hands as his shoulders shook. He lifted his head up; his tear-stained face looking at Syaoran but instead of pale sad eyes, those deep brown eyes were filled with not only determination but anger as well. "Y...You're right. Yuui was taken." He gritted his teeth. "And I'll make those bastards pay for taking him away." It was no good crying, he decided. Yuui might be shedding tears at this moment as well; praying to come back home. And that's what Syaoron will go. No crying, time to take action.

"We need a plan."

"You two." Kurogane's voice was still heard through the phone. "I can still hear you. And as much as I hate to say it, there's not much two humans can do at this point. Whoever it was that both kidnapped Yuui and attacked us is powerful. You two can die if something goes wrong." It wasn't that Kurogane couldn't trust them or had faith in them. It's on the basis of humans and their short lives. If things turn for the worse, there will be two more bodies to see. And Yuui...as much as he hate to admit it...Yuui wouldn't want to see one of them as his beloved.

Syaoran picked up the phone. "You two can't do this alone. We need to talk to Nadeshiko."

Kurogane growled lowly. "Kid..." He started but couldn't find the words to argue. Why can't people do as they are advised to do?

"She could help and...and then there's Ashura." He frowned, hugging his brother.

"I know that!" Kurogane suddenly shouted. "I'm just saying that you two can't be involved. It's too damn risky and even if we do find Yuui, then what? Unlike the blonde and I, you guys aren't exactly fighters. And we'll dealing with demons. Not other humans; demons or maybe worse!" He then sighed. "I just want to know if you will at least take a bit of time to...reconsider..." He looked at Fai briefly. "The blonde and I and Yuui have lost a lot of people in our long lives. I know you two have too. But...this isn't game that you can restart. If you die; that's it. So...I want you two to really think about it. Because...we can't afford to lose any more people..."

He stared at the phone in shock having pulled it away. "Then ask the people who aren't humans. But we should be able to fight too, for Yuui. Syaoron has every right to."

"..." Kurogane couldn't argue with that. Yuui and Syaoron; he can see that they were meant to be together. He saw, Syaoran saw, hell even that Ioryogi guy saw it. And he can understand. If Fai was kidnapped as well, then he had every right to go find him and beat the crap out of those bastards. Sighing, he glanced at Fai. "Well? What do you think?" He needed a second opinion on the matter.

"They need something to defend themselves with." Fai said, sniffling. "And he's right, we need to contact everyone, see if we can figure out where Yuui is."

Kurogane sighed. Well, he tried. Going back to the phone, he groaned. "Meet us at the Sakura's front door as soon as you can. We're going to get some allies and meet there." He slightly smiled. "We're going to find Yuui and take down whoever had the balls to kidnap him."

"I'm sure there will be police soon you know." He sighed, thinking the neighbors had probably called when the windows had been shattered.

"Look, do you want to have a plan or not?" Kurogane asked; exasperated. He's at his limit of holding back his frustration and grumpiness. The day went from bad to worse to hell on earth. He wanted to bang his head on whatever was left of the wall in their bedroom.

"I do." He wanted to get his brother back as soon as possible.

"Then we tell those damn policemen that it was just some drunk rowdy robbers that tore down our place and ran before we can catch them." Kurogane explained. "Then we run like hell when they clear us and THEN we'll get some allies and meet up at that girl's house." Kurogane then sighed; feeling exhausted. "_Jesus fucking Christ_, I hate this." He yelled.

"Sounds like a plan." He gave Kurogane another kiss. "It looks like the man behind this wants to stop playing, so we'll fight." As if summoned, sirens began blaring through the streets and Fai got up to go and greet the police.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Syaoron and Syaoran were waiting inside Sakura's home. Touya was staying with Yukito for the night and Sakura was just waking up. Her mother was making tea, knowing that there will be others coming. They were still waiting for the pair to come. And with each passing second, Syaoron was feeling more and more anxious.<p>

Fai and Kurogane came before the hour passed. "Sorry, we had to file a report..." It was good that Kurogane worked in construction at least. "Don't worry; we were just getting ready to talk about what we should do." Nadeshiko smiled.

All the minors were seated in the living room; waiting for the adults to come and sit. However out of the three, Syaoron was trying his best not to panic.

"While I probably won't be able to pinpoint his exact location, I should be able to get a general location." She explained as she and Sakura handing out cups.

Kurogane thanked Sakura for the drink before taking a sip. Syaoran blushed but thanked the girl with a bright smile. Syaoron took his cup and mumbled thanks before staring into the tea.

"Well, that's a start at least." Kurogane commented as he took another sip.

"I can provide protection for all of you as well, but I don't know how well they will work."

"It doesn't matter much to me." Syaoron spoke up. "All I care about is getting Yuui back, safe and sound. Any help would be gratefully accepted. I just want him...I want him to come home..." He ended with a mutter.

"We all do. I believe though that he won't be harmed...they wanted me too and well with only one of us then I think they'll be setting up a trap." Fai added.

That didn't help Syaoron at all. The proof was the now cracked tea cup the young man was holding. Yuui was not only kidnapped and being used as bait. That alone made Syaoron angrier.

"Be careful." Kurogane softly commanded. "Those aren't your cups you're cracking." Though he understood. He had lost himself to anger a few times before.

"I should call Ashura. I don't know if he can help, living so far away, but he should at least be aware." Fai said; feeling drained.

Kurogane nodded. "And in the meantime; we should get some weapons for the twins to defend themselves with. This won't be easy, you know. Last chance to back out."

"You two wouldn't know anything about weapons would you?" Fai asked the twins, not very hopeful.

"No, not really." Syaoron admitted. "But, I'm willing to train with whatever we can handle." Kurogane still looked unsure.

"It takes time to train...time we don't really have." Fai said unsure.

"Actually we do have experience with hand to hand combat...our father made sure we learned at least how to defend ourselves." Syaoran added.

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, while we may not be great with weapons, we're good at close-range fighting."

"...I don't know..." Kurogane grumbled. "Even if you two knew how to fight with your bodies, it may not be enough."

"Guns would be effective." He didn't think they could find a sword or the like in time anyways.

Syaoron gulped. That would mean they would have to shot and kill if necessary. Something he never thought of ever doing in his short life. However... "I think we can handle a couple of guns." He said with a determined face. Kurogane sighed heavily.

"We just need to find some..." Fai pondered for a moment; they didn't have permits so going to an actual gun store was out of the question.

Kurogane gulped. He had an idea of another place that they can go. "...We could...we could go to...that witch...maybe..."

It was an option he had hoped they would have to take. "Let's go then."

"Sure." Kurogane and the Li twins stood up. "The sooner we get this over with the better." As much as he disliked the witch, she was the other option and the group did not have many.

Before they left Nadeshiko had them stay long enough for her to using magic to at least tell them Yuui's general location. With a few charms made by Sakura as well and their location known the four left.

Syaoron couldn't help but be a bit curious as they were heading to their next location. "Okay so...where are we going again?"

"Yuuko...she's a witch of sorts. No one really knows, but if you need something she can usually get it for you." Fai explained as they headed through the streets, trying not to draw any attention.

"That witch is cunning though." Kurogane growled. "She can grant almost anything, provided that you pay some sort of price in return. Something equal to that wish."

"There's rumors that she's part djinn or some sort of space/time being or a goddess even." Fai couldn't help but talk, it kept him from thinking about Yuui, how afraid he must be.

Syaoron took the information down. "But...she has weapons though, right?"

"She has anything and everything. Weapons I'm sure, but if you're looking for anything you can imagine I think she would have them." Fai said as they rounded a corner, the air felt electrified as they approached the building Yuuko called her own. To think such an innocent looking store could have so much.

The twins felt it too. It was like someone was giving them a very low level of shock therapy. It wasn't painful but it felt strange. Meanwhile Kurogane was mentally picturing himself throwing himself off a cliff.

Walking in, a bell rang above, but unlike before Yuuko's servants, or whatever they were, didn't yell and run from the back to greet them.

Syaoron tensed up a bit. He really didn't know what he or his little brother was getting into.

"I was wondering when I would have the honor of seeing you two again." Yuuko smiled as she stepped out of a side room. She smiled at them as they approached. "You know why we're here?"

Syaoron and Syaoran looked at each other; identical brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Something has happened. I imagine it has something to do with all the demons roaming around." Yuuko leaned forward on the counter before she brought a pipe to her lips. "We need weapons of some kind for the boys...they want to help fight, but humans aren't much in a fight with a demon,"

Kurogane nodded; not wanting to repeat what the vampire just said. The twins watched the woman as she started to think.

"Watanuki dear, could you bring me the lacquer box on the fifth shelf next to the shimasen?" She called out after exhaling smoke in front of her customers. "Oh and the smaller one underneath the fan with the koi."

"Okay!" Watanuki's voice rang out. There were some noises of movement along with some grumbling.

Yuuko smiled cutely as it sounded like the boy had knocked over the shelf instead. Straightening the witch looked at both twins. "I see you've been to the Kinimoto house."

"Yes." The twins nodded with the unison of their voices mixed together. "But...how do you know that?" Syaoron wanted to ask. "Do you happen to see us go there before?"

"I can feel Nadeshiko's charms on you, but it's Sakura's that call out the most to me." Yuuko replied just as Watanuki emerged, face shielded as he struggled with the boxes.

"H-Here." Watanuki grunted. "I hope this is what you asked for."

Setting them on the table he stepped back while Yuuko ran long fingers over the polished wood. "Thank you, now, you wish for things to protect, to defeat your enemies with. I think you should find them suitable." She motioned for the twins to step forward.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before stepping forward to the woman.

"Open them." She offered and Fai watched in understanding.

Looking at the boxes laid out in front of them, the twins mentally counted to three before they simultaneously opened the boxes together.

Inside the longer box, rested a jian sword with a gold and emerald hilt and red thread tassels resting on one side. The other held a pair of revolvers that were just as ornate as the sword. "Before you take these I must have a price in return."

The twins glanced up at Yuuko with slightly confused looks. However Syaoron was the first one to speak. "...What do you want in return?"

"What are you willing to give?"

"..." Syaoron gulped. "I...we didn't bring anything to give you and we have been told that the price has to be equal to the request...but..." He trailed off. This was not good.

"You underestimate what you have. Your charms." She reached her hand out, palm open. "They are strong and they have close ties to you both."

"You mean this?" Syaoron reached into his pocket and pulled out the charms that Sakura had given them not too long ago.

"Yes, they're powerful wards for such a young caster. It's because she poured herself into them in order to help even if she couldn't go. They will do."

Syaoron looked at the charms and then looked back at the woman. He sighed. Those things were going to protect them from the evil that might be lurking. But other than their arms and legs; they'll be sitting ducks. They need something to fight those demons. "Lil' bro?" He glanced at Syaoran. "What do you think?"

He held his own close, debating. Sakura had given them to them before they had left. "If it will save Yuui then we should."

Syaoron's eyes widened. He felt very close to crying at that point. He knew that Syaoran liked Sakura and valued everything the girl has given to him. So to see him give anything up that was from her, was brave. He smiled slightly at his twin. "Really?"

He nodded, determined. "Yes."

Rubbing his eyes of tears that he would deny later of appearing, Syaoron held out the charms. "Then we accept." He firmly stated.

Yuuko took the charms and tucked them away. "Take them."

Syaoran was the first as he took the sword in his hands. He tested the weight on him and nodded to himself with determination. Syaoron took the revolvers in each hand. The feeling of having them in his possession was weird at most. But it'll have to do.

"The guns are loaded and if you take the box there you will have more than enough." She pointed out. Fai watched the whole exchange, thinking they had a good chance now.

Syaoron looked into the box and nearly gasped at the ammunition. He then firmly nodded. "Will do."

Once the twins were settled and they had told Yuuko and Watanuki goodbye, they were off to find Yuui.

Kurogane was almost quiet the whole time; just looking back and forth at the twins and the weapons they now have. He knew that once their minds were set, there was nothing that can change them. So why did he feel the need to be protective of them; despite knowing that?

Once they got closer they began hiding in the shadows, sneaking around and looking at what they could.

From concrete to grass, the group ended up going out of city limits and into a nearby forest. The forest itself was thick with trees and bushes. The branches were reaching out to the sky; shadowing everything that was underneath; making visual sightings difficult.

It was late and with several hours the sun would start to rise. They had to be quick and quiet.

Syaoron kept his mouth shut; knowing from movies and such that making any noise could spell trouble for them. But he wasn't a very skilled fighter like Fai and Kurogane. They had experience. He didn't. Well at least they had one advantage. Yuui's scent-cover potion. There was some left over; thank goodness.

They moved quickly, Kurogane leading. Fai had only felt a few demons, no doubt patrolling the area. They had thought of killing them but the scent of blood and the sound of fighting would give them away.

Syaoran was behind Fai while Syaoron was at the tail. They figured if a demon somehow saw them, then Syaoron would fire a warning shot for the group. Though it wasn't planned out well if that would happen.

They were going in blind and whoever had taken Yuui would no doubt be waiting on them where ever he was. It made his stomach drop at the idea that there was a chance something terrible would happen.

Syaoron may be mostly calm on the outside but inside; he was screaming and panicking. What if Yuui was being locked up? Tortured or even killed? No, if the person behind this wanted the group to come, he wouldn't kill Yuui. But that person would still hurt him to pass the time. Those thoughts help nothing as they continued searching.

Eventually they came to a wire fence and upon further inspection found an old building in the distance. Several windows were gone and paint all over had chipped as vines over ran one side. Fai tapped Kurogane's shoulder pointing at the double doors that were wide open. Obviously an invitation.

"Those bastards." Kurogane lowly grumbled. "So it is a trap." He tried to keep his voice as low as possible. Syaoron and Syaoran had their hands on their weapons; waiting on what to do next.

"We find another way." Fai told him, trying to see if there was any cover to the building.

Looking around, Syaoron tried to see if there was another way in without anything knowing where they are. Just then his eyes caught on a random bush just out of the surrounding area around where the forest meets. He saw something brown and gold there. "Hey." He whispered. "I think I see something."

The vampire turned to look, trying to make out what it was. But the darkness and cover made it difficult.

Sighing, Syaoron crawled several feet across the fence line from they were and saw the glimmering of gold. He hit the bush just slightly and as gently as he could, he pushed the bush away and almost shouting. A hidden door.

It looked new and out of place with the rest of the warehouse or factory or whatever this place was. Fai didn't know what to think, perhaps this was the trap? It was hard to determine. He looked at Kurogane wondering if he felt the same.

Kurogane nodded at the vampire before crawling towards Syaoron. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder; halting him. "This could be the actually trap, you know. Whoever took Yuui wouldn't be that dumb."

Syaoron's eyes went wide for a second before glancing at the wide double doors. "But...where else can we enter?" He whispered back frantically.

"I can go through a window?" Fai suggested. He was the quickest of them after all.

The last thing Kurogane wanted was for Fai to go alone. But they weren't given much of a choice. Sighing, the werewolf nodded. "Sounds good. But be careful." He softly warned. "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

He nodded, it was on silent and in his pocket. "I'll be okay Kuro-san." he smiled and hoped he would be right.

"I know." Kurogane nodded. "Now go." He ordered with a much firmer tone.

Unable to help himself, Fai gave Kurogane a quick kiss before he darted off.

Kurogane was momentarily stunned as he felt the vampire's lips on his for a mere second. He then shook his head. "Damn vampire."

Despite the situation, the twins shared a knowing smile.

Fai hugged himself against the brick wall, searching for one of the windows he knew was gone.

There was a demon or two lurking about but they were lowly minions. They don't seem to be paying attention to the surroundings at the moment.

No doubt watch dogs for the place. When he eventually found one he had to carefully move in so as not to cut himself on the jagged glass still in the frame.

The inside of the place was not much different than the outside. It was dark and empty; like it wasn't used in a long time. But the vampire knew better.

Heavy machines covered in rust and plant life along with piles of boxes were the only things in the room as he moved. It was strange not seeing anything inside, but he supposed this was just the main floor.

Eventually the vampire found a set of stairs leading upwards. The stairs themselves seem a bit dirty and unstable but it was far from unusable. Before a step was taken; a series of soft whimpers echoed the place.

Fai froze, heart leaping into his throat. Putting his foot down, he relaxed when it didn't groan under his weight.

The stair didn't creak or strain under his weight. Well that was one good thing at least.

He took each step one at a time, forgetting about Kurogane and the twins waiting on him outside.

Every step he took; the whimpers were getting louder. Eventually; the vampire can hear it as clear as day.

When he got to the top there was nothing there, just more dust and boxes. There was however a door cracked open. Fai breathed hard, heart racing as he edged closer, approaching from one of the walls instead of directly in front of the door.

The whimpers gradually changed into quiet sobbing along with a bit of sniffling.

Preparing himself Fai closed his eyes for a moment before he gently eased the door open far enough for him to get inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Once inside, the room itself was no different with the exception of a dim lighting in the ceiling. But right in front of him was something that was most upsetting. There he was. Yuui; sitting on the floor crying. But it wasn't the fact that he was in the room that made him cry. It was the fact that the poor vampire was blindfolded, linked and chained all over his body; keeping him prisoner. Normally chains are no problem to a vampire but those chains were covered with charms. Charms and spells on not only the chains but around the vampire; for good measure. And there had been signs of a struggle as Yuui's pale skin were scarred on his face.<p>

Fai had to keep himself from crying out his brother's name; instead he slunk around him, trying to keep out of the light. He needed to damage one of the seals in order to nullify the circle around his brother.

Yuui hung his head as he continued crying. How did he get himself captured like this? All he wanted as to go home; have dinner and spend time with his beloved and brother. And now...he was going to die. "...Syaoron..." He quietly sobbed. "...I'm sorry..."

Fai tried to look around and when he saw nothing in the semi-small room they were in he reached out with his claws to cut at one of the papers, hoping it would work.

The trapped vampire gasped as he heard movement inside the room with him. But he didn't sense anything; not even a scent. Then a flicker of hope sparked inside of him as he put two and two together. Maybe it's... "B-Brother..." He whispered frantically. "Is that you...?"

He swore. What if someone was listening in? He quickly grabbed Yuui and covered his mouth. He needed to find a way to get rid of the chains.

Yuui froze up; really scared for his life. _Now_ what will he do?

He dragged his brother into the dark as one hand began tearing at the paper slips on Yuui. He had to move quickly.

_Rip, Rip Rip. _

Yuui continued hearing those charms coming off of his body. He forced himself to relax. If it really was an enemy; they would have killed him by now. This person was helping him. He can feel himself regaining some strength that the charm held back on him.

He removed his hand from Yuui's mouth needed both for what he had to do next. Gripping a part of the chain in his hands, Fai pulled it tight, trying to get at least one link pulled apart enough to begin unraveling it.

"..." Yuui can hear the rattling of chains but wouldn't see them. He was still blindfolded. Frowning; Yuui decided to test to see if his strength was back. He moved his hands as much as he could before he felt a lone link on his back. He then started pulling it apart. _Come on! Come on!_ Click. He got a link broken off. It was a start at least.

Fai winced at the slight echo it caused. Sighing in relief when nothing came rushing in, he reached to remove the blindfold.

Yuui felt a pair of hands untying the blindfold from his eyes. The cloth was dropped and Yuui open his eyes. He can see again. But more so he can see who his savior was. Fai...

Fai didn't pay it any attention as he slowly worked to remove the chains and make as little noise as possible. When he had moved enough so that Yuui could slip out, Fai sighed in relief.

Getting out of those chains; Yuui stretched with a huge smile on his face. He was free.

It was then Fai pulled him into a hug. He wanted to talk to say anything, but it was too much of a risk.

Yuui hugged back on impulse; just happy to see his own brother again. He felt tears starting to come out again.

Kissing his cheek, Fai was just glad he was more or less okay. That his brother hadn't been taken from him. After a few seconds he pulled away, they had to get out and back to the others.

Yuui made a face that would let Fai know that he was close to chuckling out of pure hysteria. But they weren't out of the woods yet, he knew that much. Now what?

Carefully they stood and Fai took his brother's hand before leading them back out of the room.

Meanwhile outside, Kurogane was on a hair trigger. It had been a while since Fai went in there and has yet to come out. He trust the vampire, he really did. But with the demons lurking about and whoever was pulling the strings; he can't help but be nervous. And same can be said for the twins who while they held it down better was just as anxious.

Fai peeked out of the room, looking around for any movement. It was strange how easy it had been to take Yuui and free him. He had expected more, but he wasn't going to really complain.

Yuui was getting the same feeling as well. While he was happy that he was not bound anymore; he felt like it was too easy. He just hoped that Syaoron was okay wherever he was.

Deciding on a different route, Fai looked for a window they could jump out of on this floor. It wouldn't do to get ambushed on the main floor.

Yuui tried his best not to panic. He knew that Fai will get him out of the castle at least; due to his sensitivity to demons, he couldn't help but be a bit frightened.

Looking out one window he watched as a demon prowled passed them, rounding a corner towards the double doors. Wanting to hurry he moved to another which had its bottom half broken in. He ushered his brother forward.

Seeing his brother rushing him; Yuui did what he was advised and jumped out of the window; waiting for his brother to follow.

Slipping out, Fai leapt as well.

As the twins stealthy landed on the ground; they waited until the demon was completely out of their sights before running away from the castle.

They stayed in the buildings shadow, Fai circling to get back to the others. His heart pounded against his chest as he kept thinking this was all far too easy,

Syaoron sighed for the millionth time in the past minute. How much longer was it going to take? Looking up, he decided to look at the sky. Only to see that he got something else entirely. On the castle rooftop was a figure. The figure was covered in a cloak and was staring down at something. Following the path of sight, he saw Fai and Yuui around the side of the castle. His heart then dropped as he looked back up and saw the figure pointing a weapon that looked like an arrow and a bow. It was aiming at them. Thinking quickly, Syaoron readied his gun and pointed he hoped at the figure.

Fai wanted to pass by close enough for the others to see, but no go to them for fear someone might see them go into the bushes. Instead he was leading Yuui out towards the tree line.

Syaoron narrowed his eyes. The figure was aiming the bow; hoping for a good shot. Only it won't have it. "...Syaoran..." He whispered.

His brother turned and followed his brother's gaze just as Kurogane did. "You have to."

"I know." Syaoron nodded. "But...you do realize that as soon as I fire; we all have to run like hell, right?"

He nodded in understanding. "Do it."

"Then prepare to run." Syaoron warned as he placed his finger on the trigger and aimed it closer to the figure. He pressed the trigger. A loud echoing sound was heard before the figure screamed and fell off the roof.

As expected, the noise from the gun brought attention from the two demons standing guard, their eyes now at the trio.

"Run!" Kurogane shouted as the vampire twins heard the shouts and now are running as fast as their legs can take them.

The twins and Kurogane were now running away from the tower and from the two demons who were hot on their trail.

Syaoron was at the tail of the group as he looked behind and saw one of the demons getting close; aiming his guns as best as he could, he fired a shot towards them. He managed to get one in the eye.

The demon shot roared very loudly; both in pain and trying to lure other demons to gather. However it wasn't enough for them to stop as they were still running after them.

Cursing, Syaoron had to slow down a bit to get better aim at the demons.

"Nii-san!" Syaoran shouted; his voice filled with panic as he was ahead of his brother and next to Kurogane.

"I know!" Syaoron shouted back as he fired a few more shots at the demons. He can only grin in relief as a couple bullets hit one demon in the head and shoulder while the other was hit in the chest and leg. It was messy shooting but considering the circumstances, it was better than shooting air.

"Come on, we have to go." Kurogane's roaring voice echoed as the twins caught up with him.

Soon the trio and the blonde twins were running into the forest as far from the tower as they could.

It was only a short while later that the werewolf and the twins met up with each other.

"Kuro-puu!"

"Blondie!"

"Boys!"

"Yuui! Fai!"

Syaoron would have said something but with all the running, he was at his limit. He went down on his knees; careful of the guns he acquired. He lifted his head a bit and gave Yuui a shaky smile. "Y-Yuui…you're here…"

Not able to hold back any more tears, Yuui went down and hugged Syaoron as tightly as he could. "Oh Syaoron, I can't believe…you're really…." He held back some sobs as he couldn't say anymore.

"It's okay…" Syaoron hugged back; ignoring the others with a smile of his own. "I'm here. And I'm glad….that you're safe…"

"Yeah…" Yuui chuckled breathlessly. Things were just starting to look up.

"Okay!" Fai clapped his hands. "Now that we're all here, I think it would be best if we figure out what to do now."

"I say we find the creep who pulling the strings in this crap and beat the hell out of him." Kurogane suggested with a frown. "But first, we should get Yuui the hell out of here."

"What?" Yuui pulled back from the hug to stare at the werewolf.

"I think you're right, Kuro." Fai nodded with a serious look. "Yuui, you've been hurt and the twins can't hold out any longer. They may have weapons but they just got them and knew little to nothing about them. I think we should spilt up. Kuro and me to find the person while the rest of you go on ahead out of the forest."

Syaoran nodded. "Sure, we'll try our best to protect Yuui when we get out of here." He spared a glance at Syaoron who briefly nodded.

"But…." Yuui didn't like where this was going. He wanted to stay and help fight with his brother and Kurogane but he didn't want to leave the twins alone again. He just came back to Syaoron as well. "You guys…I can—"

"Yuui." Syaoron firmly spoke. "There's nothing else you can do; not in your condition. Fai's right, you know. Fai and Kurogane will be fine. They know what they are doing. And don't forget, we have something to do too. I know...I know you don't want to leave your brother behind; but...we have to make a choice; whether we like it or not." He sighed. "Please..."

"I know..." He frowned and before he left he quickly gave Kurogane and Fai both a hug, telling them both to be safe as well.

Fai smiled as they darted off into the woods. "They'll be fine."

"..." Kurogane can only watch as the three were slowly disappearing from his sight.

"...Shall we then?" He looked at Kurogane, feeling a weight on his shoulders. There was a good chance they might not make it out alive and it was a certainty that they would both be hurt.

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. He knew what would be coming for them. But he'd be damned if the others got hurt because of that.

"After this I think we deserve another vacation. Maybe get a dog or a cat." He grinned as his claws extended to half their full length.

"I'm all for a vacation." Kurogane smirked as he started to transform. "But we're still not getting a pet."

"So cruel...I'll eventually wear you down." Fai grinned; a kitten would look very cute with Kurogane after all. "Split up or go together?"

"Together. I'm not having those shits get the best of us again." Kurogane snarled. "And that bastard will have to go through me first!"

Laughing he nodded in agreement. "Catch me if you can~" He cooed breaking into a sprint.

"Moron." Kurogane grinned toothily before running after Fai on four legs.

Fai smiled still even as he ran across a demon and cut it down before he jumped over it as it crashed into the ground.

Growling loudly, Kurogane leaped onto a demon before reaching out his claws and mercilessly tear its limbs off before going to another one that was in his way.

He could already see the top of the building as he ran closer and closer behind him he could hear Kurogane not far from him and the demons as they cried out and hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Pathetic." Kurogane mused with dark tone as another demon fell to the ground. The werewolf's body was sprayed with demon blood but it was too dark to tell and Kurogane couldn't care less. He then began running again; nearing Fai.

He slowed a little. "About time you caught up, all of Yuui's cooking has fattened you up. You're getting out of shape Kuro-min."

"I don't want to hear it, you little stick!" Kurogane snapped with a red face. Well, this was just great, they're running to possibly their deaths and Fai decided to crack a fat joke at him. Wonderful.

"I hit a soft spot~" Fai smiled, trying not to let his nervousness show as they made it back to the factory.

"Oh when this is over, I'm going to be all over you." Kurogane growled; somewhat being nervous himself.

"Oohhh you promise~" Fai leapt over the fence.

Following him, Kurogane could only blush. "T-That's not what I meant!"

"How sad." He chuckled as he made his way to the side of the building.

Quickly, Kurogane transformed back into his human self; thanking the gods that be that most of his shirt and pants were still intact as he was next to Fai.

There was blood on the grass, but no body. At least the shot had struck.

Kurogane sniffed the air and cursed. "It's fresh...but I have a feeling that he's not dead."

"There would be some left if demons got to him." Fai said as he looked around,

"Right." Kurogane nodded.

It was then Fai managed to turn just enough not to get hit in the back with an arrow. It thunk into the wall in front of them and the vampire turned to see where it came from.

"The fuck?" Kurogane swore. Looks like they were spotting sooner than they had hoped.

Fai ran forward, not wanting whoever it was to get away.

"Hey, wait!" Kurogane ran after him; cursing that he didn't sense anyone beforehand.

He wanted them, wanted to finish the job Syaoron had started.

Kurogane didn't know what was going through Fai's mind at that moment. But all her knew was that he can't let that vampire out of his sight. Not again.

There was a figure in shadow and Fai lashed out at the man, glaring.

Kurogane readied his claws and teeth; racing forward as he saw Fai going in for the kill.

He could smell the blood, it was strong and he knew the other hadn't had time to fix himself.

The figure dodged each strike but Fai managed at least to make them move enough to where their hood slipped.

The hood slipped; revealing a man with round glasses and dark hair in a tiny ponytail. Kurogane glared. "What the hell?"

"Are you Fei Wang?" Fai asked, not letting him get away.

The figure chuckled. "Oh, you wish." He bowed slightly. "Please to meet you. I'm Kyle Rondart; a humble assistant to the master."

"And how long have you been his lackey?" Fai asked as they danced around each other.

Kyle smirked. "Longer then you would care to think." He chuckled. "Though I suppose it wouldn't matter."

He couldn't help think of his parents then how they much have been so afraid as their home burned around them. Fai extended his nails to its full length as he tried cutting the man down.

With a smirk of pure sadism, Kyle swiftly dodged each of the vampire's attacks. "It was fun the first time around. Oh how doubt clouds the mind and panic ensues among the people. I would have love to see the result if I had stayed. But then...I wouldn't be here...now would I?"

"Tell me...are you a human, a wizard or a vampire?" He asked, frustrated.

"Hm..." Kyle pretended to think. "I would say neither." He grinned darkly. "Because you see, I was created by magic. My master made me from his own two hands. I live for him and I live to serve."

"A familiar then. Good." He wondered where Kurogane was, he needed help.

Meanwhile, Kurogane out of Kyle's sight; hoping he can get the being while his defenses are down. Kyle snickered as he flicked his wrist. "Yes, but unlike some, Master made sure I wasn't unprepared...unlike your _pet_."

Kurogane almost pounced on him when he suddenly felt a huge wave of pain surging through his body. He yelled as he dropped to the floor.

Fai wanted to look, but couldn't as he refused to give Kyle an opening. They couldn't be this outmatched against someone that wasn't even real.

Kyle laughed. "What's wrong? Don't care about him. Ah, well that's true I suppose. He's only an animal."

On the ground, Kurogane glared at the being but he gritted his teeth as another wave came through; rendering him helpless.

"At least he's real." Fai changed tactics, grabbing a discarded piece of pipe that had been lying around. "You're nothing."

Kyle's face fell for a moment before the smile was back in place. "I was created out of magic. Of course, I'm real. My master assured me that I was."

Kurogane can barely see from all the pain but he can tell that Fai was trying something.

"You don't live; you're a fake, no more than energy in the shape of a person." He lunged after him, using the long pipe as a staff.

Kyle was momentarily stunned before he smirked. He then flicked his wrist again and before anyone knew it. Kurogane was placed right in front of Kyle to act as a shield.

Fai managed to turn just in time to avoid hitting the werewolf, but instead they crashed into each other and rolled onto the grass.

Kurogane groaned. "Ow..." He then snarled. "I'm going to kill that guy..."

"Get in line." Fai shook his head and looked for Kyle. "We can't just chase him around."

"Yeah," Kurogane sat up. "But he has that stupid magic. And I can't anywhere near him without getting that blast again." He patted his chest to check if his heart was still beating.

"That's a problem. Figure something out." Fai struggled to his feet and breathed, pipe in hand.

Kurogane swore quietly. This is really becoming a great pain in his side...and the rest of his body; literally. Looking around, he wanted to see what he can use to at least stop the guy from using magic. Then something was hanging from a nearby bush. He narrowed his eyes. A slip of paper...no...he knew now what it was. He smirked. Bingo.

While Fai was off trying to hit Kyle, Kurogane made a beeline for the charm.

Once at the bush, Kurogane carefully but quickly grabbed the paper. He looked it over and grinned as he saw the writing on it. He then hoped to god that this will work. Holding the paper, Kurogane looked onto the fight; waiting for an opening.

Fai's pipe struck empty air, digging into the ground below from the force. Fai glared, angry that this wasn't working as Kyle distanced them again.

"Oh, you're going to have to try harder than that." Kyle tutted. "After all, I shouldn't expect less than the lost royal pure blood prince."

It was really no surprise he knew. "Once you're out of the way I'll be sure to pay back Fei Wang."

Chuckling, Kyle shook his head. "I like to see you try."

Kurogane then jumped the gun as he rushed forward. "Hey!"

Kyle quickly turned and gasped at what the werewolf was holding.

"Say goodbye, freak!" Kurogane slammed the charm right on Kyle's chest before falling to his knees in pain. The charm did nothing at first but then smoke started to rise up and there was a sound of sizzling. Then Kyle screamed as he tried to get the charm off of him.

The words glowed and Fai took his chance to stab the /thing/ in the chest with the pipe. He watched as Kyle stared with wide eyes as cracks began to form along his face as he stumbled backwards, vainly trying to rip the paper off him.

Slowly standing up, Kurogane smirked before grabbing Kyle by the face with one hand. "Go to hell and don't worry, your precious master will join you soon." He then squeezed the face very tightly before it cracked and crumbled before his grip.

All that remained after second were ashes along with the cloak and broken glasses. "We're in trouble if it took this much to kill his familiar." Fai panted.

Kurogane lifted his hand and saw that the palm was bleeding. "You're right."

"How are you?" Fai asked. He was bruised and scratched, nothing serious.

"Not so bad now." Kurogane shrugged. "Other than the red palm, some bruising I'm fine."

Fai took the man's hand, checking it. "The charm?"

"Nah." Kurogane shook his head. "It was that freak. When I crushed it; I felt sharp shards of glass before it crumbled into ashes." He couldn't help but think it was Kyle's final 'F you' moment.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai kissed the hand. "We're getting this checked out immediately."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at that. "I almost expected you to lick the blood since it's out there..." He muttered.

"I don't think having sex in the middle of a field while demons are out is a good idea." He smiled, tired and just happy that nothing terrible had happened.

Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes. "Wow, I wasn't even close to thinking that." Though that would be nice for later. "Let's just get back." He spoke tiredly.

"You know what happens when I have a lot of blood and besides there might be dirt or something mixed in. Which is why Nadeshiko-san is going to look over this."

"Fine, fine." Kurogane was too tired to argue at this point.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~back at Sakura's~<p>

Syaoran promised Sakura he was alright as his brother checked over Yuui. He wanted to go back, but it would have made Fai and Kurogane's sacrifice seem meaningless.

While Syaoran was with Sakura, Syaoron and Yuui were in a guest bedroom; the teen tending to the vampire's wounds. Luckily, they weren't too severe. Just some bruises and cuts.

"And...done." Syaoron got a first aid kit from Sakura and thanked her for it. He placed the last bandage on Yuui's face. Yuui had to take his shirt off for the teen to see and treat the cuts and such. Seeing Yuui's face with a few bandages; he sadly smiled.

"Nadesiko should be finishing up contacting people..." He asked, wondering if Ashura would even be able to make it in time.

"Right..." Syaoron muttered.

"I hope Fai and Kurogane are alright." He still felt terrible for leaving, but there was no choice, he was no good to them hurt.

"I'm sure they are fine." Syaoron reassured the vampire; but he wasn't feeling any better himself. "I even bet that they are on their way back as we speak."

Having weapons hadn't even helped, not really in any case. Yuui cracked a small smile. "...I hope."

Chuckling, though a bit on the bitter side, Syaoron patted Yuui on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just...worry about healing; okay?"

Leaning forward, Yuui kissed his forehead. "We just have to wait now."

Syaoron's heart lifted at the soft kiss but he still felt awful. Mostly to do with... "Yeah..."

"You can talk; you know...I'll listen." He replied with a grin, knowing Syaoron must be feeling terrible now.

"..." Syaoron looked at Yuui as he bit his lower lip. "I...I...I know." He spoke up. "I'm just...a bit...I'm still worried..." He finally said. "About you."

He blinked in confusion. "Me? I'm okay, I'll probably have nightmares for a few weeks, but I'm okay."

"Yuui, I almost lost you!" Syaoron suddenly shouted. "W-When Kurogane called...he told me...that you were taken...and..." He gritted his teeth. "You told me not to worry and that's what I did and now look at you! I...I cried when I found out." He shook his head. "I just can't stop from imagining the worse. I...I'm sorry...for not going after you sooner..."

"It would have been stupid for you to just run in." He moved and hugged the other to him. "I'm alright Syaoron, you did well."

"..." Syaoron can feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He hugged back but couldn't say a word.

"I wouldn't want you hurt, so I'm glad you waited." He had been afraid of so many things.

"...You know..." Syaoron muttered. "When father died, I felt my whole world crashing down for a mere second. And it almost happened again. I try not to rush into dumb things but...love is blind after all." He chuckled. "I'm glad that you're fine now...I wouldn't know...how I would live my life without you. I know I got lil' bro but it's different. It's always different..."

Yuui hugged tighter and buried his face against the other's hair. He wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't know.

"I know you're not human, I know that you might outlive me, but that's different then you being killed. It hurt, Yuui. My heart, my damn heart hurt. Because the thought of you gone, of leaving me behind, that...that is my worst fear of all."

"Syaoron..." Yuui had no idea. To think the boy loved him so much. "I...I love you..."

"I love you too..." Syaoron quietly sobbed. He knew that he was being reduced to a quivering child but he didn't care. "I love you so much..." He then started crying softly; his head buried in Yuui's chest; his emotions pouring out like a waterfall.

"Oh Syaoron..." Yuui brushed his fingers through dark hair softly, letting him get it all out.

"I'm sorry..." Syaoron sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." He didn't know what exactly he was saying sorry for. But with all the pain Yuui had to endure in his extended life; he felt like saying it. Because it felt like no one else would for the vampire.

He felt breathless at the apology and could only hold tighter. "Syaoron...when all of this is over we'll be alright. We can go on as many dates as you want and I'll cook and we'll go to parties and you can makes jokes with Fai and everything. So don't cry because of me."

Syaoron nodded as he closed his eyes. "I-I'll try..." He took some deep breaths. "I just want you to be happy. I'm sick and tired of you getting so much crap."

"I know and while there have been a few bad times...I...this has been the happiest time of my life." He smiled because it really had. He had found his brother and he had friends in Syaoran and Sakura, and a pseudo brother in law in Kurogane.

"Then I'm glad." Syaoron pulled away slightly to rub his eyes with his arm. "You deserve every bit of happiness you can get."

Yuui cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. "You too."

Syaoron smiled as he returned the kiss. "No, you." He started to joke around.

Chuckling Yuui shook his head. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." Syaoron nodded. "And I feel great with you by my side." His smiled softened.

"Charmer." he grinned. "Now, want to go back and see if anything has happened?"

Giving a quick kiss to Yuui's nose, Syaoron nodded. "Sure. Hopefully everything out there is fine too."

Getting up, and after he put his shirt back on, the blonde followed his boyfriend out.

Taking Yuui's hand, the two out of the room and into the living room where the rest were residing for the moment.

"Good news, Ashura said he would be on his way." Nadeshiko smiled as the two teens in on the couch looked up.

"Oh really?" Syaoron replied with a small smile. "That is good news."

"Still no word from the others, but that's not bad news either." She added, knowing they were all worried.

Hearing this, Syaoron gently squeezed Yuui's hand; making sure the vampire was comforted.

"Maybe we should go searching?" Sakura suggested with a hopeful smile.

Syaoron considered the option. "I would agree...but there might be demons lurking about. We might be sitting targets outside."

"Just running around the neighborhood wouldn't hurt would it?" his brother asked curiously.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't rush into action just yet." Syaoron lifted his other hand up. "I know we all are worried but I don't think the others will like it if by chance one or all of us get hurt."

"We can't just sit here..."

"You trust Kurogane and Fai; right?" Syaoron asked. "If they say that they will be back; they _will_ be back." He persuaded. "They wouldn't go back on their word like that." He gulped.

"They would want us to be safe. So we should at least respect their request at least. Right now, we have to have faith in them." He firmly ended.

Nadeshiko stood then and headed to the door just before there was someone knocking. "We were getting worried."

"We had to go the long way." Fai chuckled.

Kurogane let out a long sigh. "It wasn't easy either." He added.

They were out of breath and covered in grime and blood. "I insist you two take a shower, you need at least a small breather."

Syaoron can only grin. He was right.

Kurogane tiredly nodded. "Yeah, a shower sounds good right about now."

Together they walked through the house, the others standing to greet them and try holding back their questions.

Syaoron sighed. He let go of Yuui's hand as the vampire went over to the others and welcomed them back. He crossed his arms and just watched the sight. While things are still bad in general; it's always nice to have a moment of something good in their lives.

"I would give you a hug, but I don't think you'd want to take a shower with us." Fai grinned as he held up his hands.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Hug or not, he just wanted to clean up. He winced though as a wave of air hit his injured hand.

"Let's go Kuro-sama, so we don't drip stuff on Nadeshiko's floor." He shoved his boyfriend off with a grin. "We'll answer questions later."

"Hey, don't push me." Kurogane complained.

Syaoron can only shake his head in amusement.

"Move then." They listened as the couple argued all the way to the bathroom until the door closed. "Now, clothes off and let's see that hand."

Kurogane blushed a bit before taking off his shirt with one hand.

Fai worked on his pants, not wanting him to reopen the cut on his hand. "I have to look for a first aid kit."

"Fine." Kurogane nodded.

Once the clothes were off, Fai removed his own before he washed his hands and arms clean before he searched for something to use. Their clothes were ruined, but they had more just next door.

Kurogane walked to the sink and started rinsing his injured hand. It won't go him any good if it started getting infected.

Opening the box, Fai procured gauze along with some antiseptic ointment and everything else he thought he needed.

Once the wound was rinsed; Kurogane shook off the excess water but making sure no more blood would accidentally spill out.

Fai quickly cleaned and disinfected the wound, but didn't dress it yet as they were going to shower.

Kurogane winced just slightly at the disinfectant that Fai used on his hand. But he was glad it might be just a wound and nothing more.

He reached up to kiss him then. "For being such a good boy. Now, bath time~"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane relaxed at the kiss but he went to the knobs of the bath and turned on the water.

Once the water was nice and heated, Fai stepped in, practically moaning at how good it felt to finally feel clean.

Kurogane waited a bit for Fai to settle in before going into the bathtub himself. He groaned softly at how nice the water felt.

"I feel like I just had sex." Fai sighed as he scrubbed the mud from his hair, watching as the water at their feet turned brown.

"Uh-huh." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he started scrubbing himself as well.

They stayed in an extra few minutes just to soak up all the warmth they could. "I feel so much better,"

The werewolf couldn't agree more as his eyes were closed and he was leaning back.

Fai eventually wrung his hair out and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist. Though when he saw their clothes on the floor realized they had forgotten to get fresh ones.

Kurogane opened his eyes as Fai got out of the tub. He then lazily glanced at the vampire. "What's wrong?"

"We need clothes." Fai said as he bent down to grab their old ones. "These should just go in the trash."

"...Oh crap." Kurogane swore. They were not only naked (well soon to be in towels), they were in someone's house.

Laughing, Fai cracked open the door, peeking his head out. "Uhm...Syaoron or Yuui?"

Syaoron hearing his name looked up. He then walked into the hallway and saw Fai poking his head out a bit from the bathroom door. "Yeah? Is everything alright?"

"We need clothes." Fai smiled brightly. "Kuro-tan forgot to mention it earlier and we can't go walking around in just towels." He was already getting chilled, hair still wet from the shower.

"Oh..._oh_!" Syaoron started to chuckle. "Oh I see. Okay then, I'll bring Yuui along and get you guys some fresh clothes then."

"Thank you, Syaoron."

Nodding, Syaoron went back into the living room. "Hey, Yuui." He smiled as he called the vampire.

With the door closed he looked back at Kurogane. "Now to bandage your hand and figure out what to do until we get some clothes."

"What did he want?" Yuui asked.

"Fai and Kurogane just realized that they're naked with nothing to wear." Syaoron snickered. "So they need new clothes."

Blushing he sighed and stood. "We need to hurry then."

"Right behind ya." Syaoron snapped his fingers with a smile as the two started heading out.

Yuui grabbed the spare key by the front door before going in, but when he did he was unprepared for what he saw. Broken and overturned furniture and glass everywhere. "What happened?"

Syaoron moved aside and saw it as well. He sighed. "Yeah...about that...remember when I told you that Kurogane found out that you were taken?"

"Yes?" It looked like a bomb had gone off the large window covered over with a large piece of plywood.

"..." Syaoron gulped. "Well...if I have to guess...that...you weren't supposed to be the only one to be taken..."

Yuui stopped after he flicked the lights on. "O-oh..." He should have known, they had been after them both for so long now.

Syaoron sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Fai and Kurogane were a bit beat up but I guess they fought them off successfully if them being next door is any indication." He then made his way to the bedroom.

He nodded slowly. "Let's just...get their clothes and go."

Silently, Syaoron nodded. Entering the bedroom; he then winced. "Oh crap, this is probably where those demons attacked." The window to the bedroom was nothing but a big gaping hole as the bed was trashed and the nightstand was barely standing. The only thing that was mostly intact was the dresser and somehow the closet.

It too was covered with plywood, but there would be a lot of work to do before it looked normal again. Yuui paled at the sight, wondering what had happened as he wondered over debris to the closet and grabbed whatever he saw.

Syaoron had to kick the dresser a few times before pulling it open and getting some under garments. However he couldn't stop himself when he pulled out a pair of black boxers. He whistled. "Now, this is big." He chuckled.

Yuui turned and blushed. "Syaoron! You're just inviting them do something even worse...don't go looking around either." He cringed at what they might find.

Syaoron scoffed before pouting. "You make it sound like it's my fault that a certain werewolf's area is big enough for these boxers." He then felt the fabric. "And it's silk. Nice." He then folded it before continuing what he needed to find. "I think I should buy you a pair of silk boxers later when this whole thing blows over."

Blushing, Yuui folded a pair of shirts over his arm and searched for pants. "You're going to end up seeing something you don't want to." Remembering how he had walked in on the couple.

Syaoron smirked. "I changed my mind. I'll buy you a pair of those boy shorts they have at a lingerie store. Maybe a thong and a corset. An outfit maybe. Something with cat ears..." He pretended to muse over while he got the undergarments and socks.

"E-even if you did, who said I would wear any of that?" He blushed as he tugged on some clothes, trying to hurry now.

Shrugging, Syaoron smiled. "Dunno. I just think that we can dabble in a little roleplaying one of these days. It can be refreshing and fun." He then got close to Yuui as he stood on his tip-toes and whispered in the vampire's ear. "You'd look cute in cat ears." He blew a kiss to Yuui's outer ear shell.

Yuui jumped and swatted at him. "Like I need to think about that _here_."

Syaoron barely dodged as he laughed. "Don't worry so much. There's plenty of time for that later. Right now, we need to get these clothes back to the pair. And even later maybe get some clothes off a certain other person." He smirked slyly was he left the bedroom.

Yuui sighed, at least he supposed it was a good sign. "I'm just glad we didn't find anything..."

After the pair got the clothing items; they head back to Sakura's house. There's Syaoron carried all the clothes to the bathroom while Yuui went back to the living room.

Fai appeared once again looking a little flushed, but thanked the boy.

Syaoron smiled brightly as he gave them the clothes. Looks like some people just can't wait.

"We'll be out in a few." Fai smiled before the door was closed between them and he could hear Fai calling Kurogane rude.

"Right." Syaoron said with a smile. He then went back to the living room where Yuui was. He then smirked as he saw Yuui on a chair. He went over and sat on Yuui's lap. "You doing okay?"

The vampire blushed at the added weight. "What has you so...cheery?"

"Many things." Syaoron shrugged. "You." He kissed the vampire on the lips. "How the situation is calming down..." He leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder. "And the fact that I think the other pair may have had a bit of fun while we were out." He snickered.

Yuui put a hand over his face and groaned. "Have they no shame?"

"No, I don't think they do." Syaoron answered with a smile. "Well, at least Fai, he doesn't."

"And he can talk Kurogane into anything." Yuui frowned, at least they weren't being obvious about it.

"He can't really say no to Fai." Syaoran mused with a tired look. He snuggled into Yuui's chest.

He supposed that was true, he had seen it first had far too many times to count. "We need to talk to them about what to do now."

"Mmmhmm." Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, but we should relax a bit..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "No point in rushing if you don't have...the energy for it..."

He should have known just how exhausted Syaoron was, it was nearly sunrise after all. "You can nap, I'll wake you later."

Shaking his head, Syaoron whined a bit. "No...I'll be fine...just need...to rest my eyes..." He protested lightly. "Just...give me...a couple... minutes..."

Smiling knowingly, Yuui let him, feeling like he was dealing with a fussing child now. He watched as his boyfriend drifted off, relieved he was able to see him again.

Syaoron's breathing soon gone even as he was soon asleep. He couldn't stay awake even if he wanted to. The night was so exhausting and stressful all he can do was sleep and be near his boyfriend; knowing that the vampire wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Fai stood up and wiped his brow of sweat before reaching with a gloved hand to tie up another garbage bag. Their windows were reinstalled, but they still had to work on cleaning and all the damage done to the walls and bedroom.

Kurogane was fixing their bed as well as he can with a hammer and nails. He fixed the nightstands and a part of the closet. By now he was sweating but he wouldn't let just a few fix-ups tire him out.

They had to delve into their savings to fix the worst of the damages, but they still need to fix things, repaint and all that. At the very least they hadn't had to sleep outside of their house for more than a night or so, for which Yuui had been grateful.

"There. Done." Kurogane sat back as he rubbed his forehead. The bed was fixed. He then grabbed the vacuum that was in the corner of the room and started cleaning the floor from dust and bits of wood that was leftover.

Fai hauled two large garbage bags out and by the street for later.

Once the floor was clean; Kurogane brought the dresser and the nightstands back into the room and with that, arranged the room back as it was before. Or close to it.

Heading back inside he went to check on Kurogane. "You know I could have helped you move the furniture back."

"I got it." Kurogane scoffed as he put the bed upright.

Rolling his eyes Fai got on the other side of the bed to help. "We probably should have gotten a new one." They had had to already put down new floors because of the blood stains and claw marks.

Kurogane didn't say anything as they got the bed upright on the floor. He then leaned on the wall next to the nightstand and sighed. Damn demons; trashing up their place.

Sitting on the now upright bed, Fai looked over to Kurogane. "We should take a break."

"Yeah." Kurogane closed his eyes.

Patting the bed, Fai smiled invitingly.

"Hmm?" Kurogane opened one eye and sat Fai patting on the bed. "Hmm." He moved to the bed as he flopped on the mattress; laying on his stomach.

Fai chuckled. "Nap? Or I could get us something to drink or eat?" It had been almost eerily peaceful after Kyle's demise and Fai didn't know what to think, but Ashura, who had arrived later, had warned him to stay watchful.

"What about you?" Kurogane asked instead. "Not hungry yourself?"

"I could eat."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. That wasn't what he was asking.

"What?" He asked feeling the other's gaze boring into him.

"I meant the other kind of hungry." Kurogane explained.

"I know." It had been over a week since he last fed, too preoccupied with everything else.

"Well?" Kurogane pressed on. They knew that it had been a while since Fai had fed; but the werewolf didn't want to see Fai starve for any reason.

"That eager, are we Kuro-sama?" He smiled before turning to press himself against the other man. "I didn't want to distract you; we've had a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, and you need more strength if we want to get most of it done before nightfall." Kurogane lightly argued. "It'll be fine."

"Always so selfless Kuro-tan." Fai kissed him before he moved to sit on Kurogane's lap. He peppered the other's face and throat with kisses, letting his teeth extend.

Kurogane could only sigh in content as Fai was pampering him with kisses.

He tasted sweat against his tongue as he settled against a patch of skin. Fai lingered just a moment before biting into tanned flesh and began drinking.

The werewolf felt a slight shiver going up his spine before wincing a bit at the fangs penetrating his neck. He can feel the blood flowing out of him and into Fai's mouth.

Fai retracted his teeth before he began lapping at the blood, trying not to let a single drop escape.

Feeling just slightly light-headed, Kurogane opened his eyes to see Fai finishing up. He faintly smiled.

Panting ever so slightly, Fai cleaned up the last few traces of blood before he pulled away. His eyes were bright and he felt full.

He can never get bored of those eyes, Kurogane supposed. It was what drew him in but he grew to love everything else; heart and soul. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." Fai purred, slightly intoxicated as Kurogane's blood coursed through him.

Nodding, Kurogane lifted a hand and touched the side of Fai's face lightly. "Good."

"If we didn't have so much work to do I might have gone further, but you need your energy." He smiled leaning into the hand.

"I know." Kurogane softly spoke; agreeing. "I just need a couple minutes." He let his thumb stroked the vampire's cheek.

"Need anything?" He asked, knowing Kurogane always needed to rest a little after.

"Just...you." Kurogane closed his eyes. He now felt just a bit tired.

"So sweet." For that Fai gave him a soft kiss. He wondered just how much longer it would take them to finish up for today.

Kurogane barely returned the kiss before leaning back. "We'll get this done..."

"I know." They could have lost their home or worse each other. Fai was glad for all the few injuries they had suffered.

"Hm..." Kurogane pulled Fai gently onto his chest. "We'll be fine..."

"I hope so." He hugged Kurogane back, gloved hands resting on the man's back.

"We will." Kurogane insisted softly. "I have no doubt of that..."

"We have to get married after all so of course things will work out." He mused, not having forgotten Kurogane's proposal.

Feeling his face blush despite some blood gone, Kurogane nodded. "Right."

"And I still need to talk you into a pet. Maybe a kid or three." Fai joked as he kissed Kurogane again before getting off his lap and standing.

"Geez, still on that pet thing?" Kurogane ignored the kid part.

"But you'd look cute with a cat curled on you or rolling around with a dog."

"Shut up." Kurogane turned his head away. "We're still not getting a damn pet and that's final." He huffed.

Fai pouted, knowing he'd wear him down eventually. "In any case we need to get a lot done."

"I know." Kurogane nodded. "I'll be fine just after a couple minutes."

"I'll go get you something." With that he spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen. Alcohol always made Kurogane feel better regardless if it was really helpful or not.

Kurogane can only sit there and wait until Fai returned. The vampire liked to help him and while he will deny it until the end of time; he was glad for it.

Fai returned with a couple of beers and took a seat beside Kurogane as he handed him one. "At least we can sleep on a bed now and not have Yuui complaining at us." He smirked.

"Or Syaoron smirking at us like some damn hyena." Kurogane added as he took the beer.

"Really though," He twisted open the bottle and took a swig. A nice cold beer was wonderful after working for a few hours straight. "I saw Syaoran wearing earplugs, it's not like Yuui can say anything."

"I think it was more for them then us." Kurogane mused as he twisted the cap off and started drinking it. "After all Yuui lives with them."

"That's what I meant and we were not _loud_." He grinned. Yuui had been pretty flustered the next morning, but Syaoron may have had a hand in that too.

"Tch." Kurogane chuckled a bit before drinking the beer. "Poor Yuui though. Having Syaoron as his boyfriend. He's very blunt for a teenager."

"Wonder if that's Yuui's fault or if he was always like that?" Pondered the vampire with a smile.

"Nah. I don't think Yuui played a part in that." Kurogane shook his head. "Maybe it was other things. He seems a bit of a street-smart kind of person. Something unlike Syaoran."

"Hmmm...good point. Yuui's still a little naive about things."

"Yeah and Syaoron fills those holes where his naivety lies." Kurogane agreed. "He protects the vampire and teaches him stuff. But at the same time, Yuui softens him; letting him know that it's okay to cry every once in a while..."

Fai nearly choked on his drink before he was laughing. "You're right, but I didn't need to think about certain things."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at Fai when the vampire choked on the beer. What was he thinking about? "Well, someone has to teach Yuui how to work a computer or see that not everyone is out to get him..."

"No it sounded like a double...nevermind." Fai grinned, feeling better already and more energized.

"Well, every couple helps each other out whether they know it or not." Kurogane mused.

Kissing Kurogane's check, he was still smiling at the inadvertent joke. "We're good for each other." He held his hands up and curled his fingers into the shape of a heart.

"Yep." Kurogane looked away from those fingers as he sipped his beer. "There's always someone for everyone."

"It just took us a very long time." Fai wasn't an idiot, as much as he acted like one, he knew that there would be more fights and arguments and days when they weren't sure about being together anymore. Fai also knew they would end up staying together, that they were it for the other.

"Yeah. It did." Kurogane can see where Fai was going with that. "But we will always work it out in the end. We have so far."

"It'll be fun being little old men together." Smirking, Fai rested against Kurogane then. It wouldn't be for a very long time though.

"Great." Kurogane sarcastically said. "I'll be the grumpy old man that brats would shout at and I'll curse them out; scaring them." He slightly smirked.

"The crotchety scary man with the husband who gives said children cookies behind his back." He laughed. "And who has all the cats and a dog."

"Goddamn it. You're never letting go of that pet issue, are you?"

"Nope." Fai laughed.

"Annoying blonde." Kurogane groaned; even though there was no malice or anger in his voice.

"You like it." Retorted Fai.

"Do not." Kurogane argued.

"Do to. You like getting riled up."

"No, I don't." Kurogane huffed.

"Well I know you do." He shrugged and took another drink. "How're you feeling?"

Kurogane tsked at the vampire but nodded. "I'm fine now."

"What should we do now?" He asked bottle still in hand.

"Hmm..." Kurogane thought for a bit. "We can relax a bit longer and then go back to cleaning up."

Fai chuckled. "I can do that."

Kurogane smirked before sipping his beer.

~days later~

Fai brushed his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time as he stared at himself in the mirror. With no more demons around, the air seemed lighter and they were slowly getting used to the idea that they were okay now. As such Fai had suggested, since it was a rare occasion that they all had work off tonight, to go out together.

Kurogane agreed to the idea; only because such normalcy after the attack was to be celebrated. He wasn't much on dates but for Fai, he's...willing to go.

"Kuro-sama...? Are you ready?" He called from the bathroom smoothing the creases in his shirt out. It was charcoal grey half sleeved shirt with an open neckline and pair of dark jeans.

Wearing a white button shirt with a red tie; a black jacket and dress pants; Kurogane sighed as he tried his best to look the part. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Ooh very nice~ Though now I'm wondering if I should wear something else..." He pouted, thinking he might be underdressed compared to the other

"You look great." Kurogane suddenly blurted out. He then realized his outburst and cursed quietly. "Damn, I mean; don't bother. You're fine."

"Too late~!" Fai grinned as he stepped forward and hooked a finger in the man's tie, loosening it a bit. "Better. Kuro-rinta looks best when he's a little disheveled. Text Syaoron and see if they're ready to go."

"..." Kurogane blushed just slightly before sighing and getting out his phone. He won't admit to the fact that he was happy that Fai had done that. That damn tie was a bit tight anyway.

Putting on a few sprits of cologne, Fai finished up and pulling Kurogane with him headed for the door.

"Slow down, moron. We won't be late to this damn thing." Kurogane complained a bit. "Besides, Syaoron texted me and told me that Yuui's still deciding on what to wear."

"We have reservations. We can at least head over to their place and wait." Fai said, letting him go so he could slip on his shoes.

"Right." Kurogane put on some black shoes. "Let's go."

Smiling Fai waited on Kurogane to step out before he locked the door and hooked his arms with his lover as they walked down the street.

The werewolf ignored the looks that people were giving them. He scoffed quietly. They should have gotten used them by now.

It was pleasantly warm tonight and several people had had the same idea as them it seemed. While it wasn't too long a trek to the Li house, Fai had hoped it was long enough for Yuui to have gotten ready.

As they arrived at the door, Kurogane gently knocked on the door. "Hey, anyone there?"

They waited for a few minutes before hearing a loud thud and finally Syaoron opening the door with a crooked smile. "Sorry for the wait. He's still getting ready."

Fai sighed. "Yuui, stop pampering, we're going to be late!"

Yuui was in the bedroom; tying his tie for the third time; trying to get it right. He frowned as he heard Fai's rather loud voice outside. "I'll get ready when I want to!" He yelled back before huffing and going back to his outfit.

Fai slipped inside to go and help. "Hyuu~ Now I _really_ feel underdressed." He said noting his brother wearing a button up and vest, the sleeves having being rolled up to his elbows as he wore a dark pair of jeans as well.

Briefly glancing at Fai, Yuui fixed his tie. "Ugh, that should do, I guess." He was a wreck inside. Oh why did he ever agree on this double-date business?

"Yuui matches with Kuro-stud." Fai pouted half heartedly as he stood just behind Yuui in the mirror looking at them both.

"..." Yuui stiffly nodded but judging from the look in his eyes; he was panicking. Did he look really nice? Is the tie fixed right? He was wearing the right amount of cologne, right? Too many questions and not enough reassurance.

"You look sexy too." He kissed his brother's cheek before he began pulling him out of the room. "Now let's _go_."

"Eh-huh-what-" Yuui couldn't get his words out as he was pulled out of the bedroom. "B-But my shirt might be wrinkled and my shoes-my hair; is it right?" He was babbling and muttering that he couldn't get his sentences straight.

"Yes Yuui, you look great. I'm sure Syaoron will just melt." He teased as they made it to the front door. "Ready!"

Yuui blushed heavily. "R-Ready." He muttered. Someone kill him now.

Syaoron stared at the twins when they came into view thinking both of them looked incredibly attractive, but then his eyes fell solely to Yuui and he smirked.

Yuui felt Syaoron's eyes on him and his face became bright red. He advert his eyes away from the teen. "S-S-Shall we go now?"

Letting go of his brother Fai grinned as he moved back outside. "Yeah." Syaoron took his own partner's hand and together the four of them headed out.

Kurogane could only pity Yuui as the blonde was still looking away from Syaoron and blushing. Poor sucker.

The walk was even longer now, but eventually, with minutes to spare they made it to the small restaurant Fai had made reservations for them at. It was charming with tables filled with people and the smells of great food wafting through the front doors.

Yuui smiled brightly at the place. It had great atmosphere and the whiff of food was hitting his nose. He sighed in content.

When they were taken to their seats, a booth set aside from the more crowded front, Fai was the first to slide in, smiling as the waiter began telling them the specials.

After the waiter left with their orders, Yuui was shyly fingering the rim of the water glass. He still wasn't used to having...'dates'. It was still new and a bit weird to him. But if Syaoron wanted it; then he'll try his best.

"This is nice isn't it? Been awhile since we've been somewhere that wasn't fast food or a cafe."

"Yeah." Kurogane couldn't agree more. He was getting sick of the fast food.

"Mm-hm..." Yuui nodded as he took a sip of water.

Syaoron wasn't used to this either. If it wasn't a diner or Yuui's cooking he didn't really eat at places like this. Their waiter returned with their drinks and Fai smirked as his took his own, alcoholic of course.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane took his drink too which was alcoholic as well but on the lower percentage.

Yuui however got some ice tea with a lemon wedge on the rim. He wasn't planning on getting smashed anytime soon.

Syaoron simply got a soda, too young to drink anything like the two across from him.

"We should come here more often if the drinks are anything to go by." Fai said after having sampled Kurogane's drink as well.

"Tch." Kurogane scoffed as Yuui resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lighten up; it's a date, not an interview." Fai argued. "Don't you agree Syaoron?"

"Of course." Syaoron smiled as he raised his soda a bit.

Yuui sighed as he drank his ice tea.

Fai smiled as he rested a hand on Kurogane's thigh. "So any good news?" He said, wanting the others to relax and actually enjoy themselves.

"Uh...well...the scratches and bruises are all healed..." Yuui started with a small smile. Kurogane nodded in acknowledgement.

"No more bad dreams?" It was good that they were beginning to heal.

"...Not so much now." Yuui admitted. He didn't want to mention a few times that he woke up screaming. He already ruined the Li twins' sleep schedule as it was.

He nodded. "That's good to hear." Fai couldn't help but think this was getting him nowhere.

Yuui nodded as he coughed; feeling the silence getting to the group again. "Um...nice weather today, isn't it?" He started with a nervous chuckle.

Fai turned his face against Kurogane's arm chuckling. "It has been. Surely we can't be that old that we're this boring."

"Speak for yourself." Kurogane retorted. Though he agreed at some level.

"..." Yuui felt like he let out something bad. "Um...any good TV shows to talk about?" He tried again.

"I'm hurt Kuro-sama...I'm not old yet." He pouted and drummed his fingers against the man's leg.

Kurogane bit back any comment about being old. Like he needed to dig himself a bigger gave. "Whatever."

"So I guess, you two don't watch TV much." Yuui assumed; considering that the other two are in their tiny moment now.

"We do, Kuro-tan would be a professional couch potato if he didn't have work." Fai smiled before he took another drink and hooked his foot with Kurogane's.

Grumbling, Kurogane ignored the foot hooked with his to sip his drink.

"He likes those silly paranormal shows." Fai teased.

"My father always liked them too...he said there was always some truth to them." Syaoron said in the werewolf's defense.

"They have to be true on some level." Kurogane added. "If there's such things as spirits, vampires, werewolves and demons; hell why not add ghosts into the mix?"

Yuui didn't say much on the matter.

"I didn't say they weren't real, just that what most people see isn't what they think it is. And as superstitious as you are I'm surprised you can watch marathons." Fai smiled, trying to rile the man up just a little.

Syaoron reached for Yuui's hand and grinned, wanting him to not feel left out or bored.

"I'm not superstitious." Kurogane angrily retorted at the vampire. "And so what? I don't care what other people think. If they get possessed by those things then _good luck_ to them."

Yuui smiled at Syaoron a bit as he squeezed the hand slightly.

"We've been over this before. You said yourself you get anxious when a black cat walks in front of you." Fai remarked. "But it is nice when you come to bed and want to hug."

"Damn it vampire, are you done babbling out crap?" Kurogane snapped at the vampire with a blush on his face.

"It's not crap, it's nice. Yuui would agree." Fai said as he met Kurogane's gaze with his own, hand wandering up along Kurogane's thigh teasingly.

Syaoron snorted in amusement.

Yuui covered his eyes with a sigh as he heard Kurogane made a tiny noise from his mouth. "..."

"Yuui?" His boyfriend asked, sounding like he was enjoying himself. "Oh I have an idea; we should go to the movies after. Wouldn't that be fun? It's been a while since I've been there." Usually they just rented movies and stayed inside.

Lifting his head, Yuui saw Syaoron smiling warmly at him. He dumbly nodded. "O-Of course. The movies sound nice. Good idea, Syaoron." He praised the boy a bit.

"Good idea Syaoron, it's been ages and there's suppose to be a couple of good ones playing now." Fai remarked as a waiter brought them some bread and said theirs orders would be out shortly. "What do you say Kuro-chan?"

"Anything from being bored." Kurogane answered with a look of indifference. Nothing like watching a movie and snuggling-he meant-_holding_ Fai as close to him as possible.

Fai grinned as he grabbed a roll and tore off a piece. "Sounds like a plan."


	44. Chapter 44

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed very quickly for the group but as they ordered some desserts; it wasn't as fast.<p>

Not for Yuui and Kurogane who had to endure their others trying to feed them the sweets.

Fai had played dirty, teasing Kurogane to try and get him to take a few bites. But eventually they finished and the four of them set out for the theater.

Stretching his arms above his head, Fai smiled happily. "That was very nice."

Kurogane grumbled as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "It was rather lovely." Yuui agreed as he covered his mouth; trying to fight down the blush that he was sure was gone before.

"Definitely have to come back." It had gotten a little cooler, but it was still comfortable out. "So what should we see?"

"Hmm...maybe a comedy?" Yuui suggested. He wanted to see something funny after the crap he had gone through. "An action movie would be okay." Kurogane gave his opinion.

"I was going to suggest horror." Fai piped up.

"As long as it's not a chick flick." Syaoron shrugged.

Yuui shivered a bit at the mention of horror. He wasn't a big fan of them and he just got out of having nightmares.

When they got up to the ticket booth, Fai was still looking. "Oh, science fiction?"

That piqued Yuui interests. "Hmm. Sounds like a good genre to watch."

Kurogane shrugged; not really caring as long as it wasn't a romantic crap film.

Fai smiled happily before he slipped his hand into Kurogane's pocket and pulled out a few bills, buying tickets.

Yuui turned his head away and tried not to groan. If Syaoron even tries to pull a stunt like that; the boy will be hanging from the roof; morning after.

Handing the wallet back, Fai distributed tickets. "You're still hung up on that? Honestly Yuui it's not like I touched anything."

"I didn't _say_ anything." Yuui defended himself as he took one of the tickets from Fai's hand with a huff.

"Uh huh." Getting some snacks the four of them hurried then to their seats, grabbing a few appreciating stares from people as they went. No doubt the way they were dressed had something to do with it.

The group chose a few seats near the back with Yuui sitting on the far end.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were ashamed of us." Fai pouted; his seat between his brother and lover.

Yuui closed his eyes. "Think what you want, brother." He sighed. He felt a bit bad that he wasn't seating next to Syaoron.

"..." He frowned not sure what he had done. "Syaoron change seats with me,"

Blinking in surprise, Yuui watched as Syaoron switched seats with Fai. Now Syaoron was sitting between him and Kurogane.

Fai wrapped his arms around one of Kurogane's arm, resting against him. Luckily there weren't a lot of people in the theater with them. He didn't know what was wrong, but he did know when to stop.

Kurogane leaned against Fai; getting close to him as much as possible. He then quietly lifted his other arm and with his hand, softly ruffled Fai's hair as if to reassure the vampire that he didn't do anything wrong. Feeling a bit guilty for his attitude at Fai, Yuui just stared at the screen.

While the usual ads ran before the actual previews began Syaoron moved to lace his fingers with the vampires. He wanted to ask if everything was alright, but didn't want anyone eavesdropping.

Appreciative, Fai smiled up at Kurogane just as the theater darkened and the first preview began playing.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Yuui gripped Syaoron's hand gently. He let out a breath; feeling a bit better.

Leaning up Fai gave Kurogane a kiss on the cheek before settling in to watch the big screen.

Though it was a bit dark, Kurogane let out a small smile. Yuui on the other hand wasn't smiling but was far from sad.

The movie started soon after and it was like most any other science fiction movie Fai had seen.

Yuui on the other hand was a bit on edge. He tired to look as bored as possible but when a scene of aliens jumping out of nowhere and was attacking the heroes; he couldn't help but grip on something. And that something was Syaoron's hand.

Brown eyes looked over to Yuui in concern, but he let him know he was there for the blonde, holding his hand back. Fai meanwhile was starting to get bored. Even if some parts made him jump his mind was preoccupied.

Kurogane yawned; not very interested in the movie but was still watching it. He wasn't too big on sci-fi either way.

The movie ran its course a while after. As the end credits started to pop up and the lights in the theater room was back on, Yuui couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Standing first, Fai leaned down and gave Kurogane a chaste kiss. "We should go home, I'm getting tired." With that he rose and with the other began filing out of the theater.

"Sounds good." Kurogane followed the vampire. He was close to passing out.

Yuui yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired as well.

"You okay?" Syaoron asked as their hands were still interlocked. Fai had his arms folded against his chest as outside it had gotten cool.

"Yes..." Yuui smiled a bit. "Just a bit tired. That's all."

"Did you like the movie?" He asked walking behind the other couple.

"Not really." Yuui admitted. "There were some good scenes but other than that, no."

"Yeah." He tried making small talk all the way home.

Fai meanwhile tried cuddling up to Kurogane, feeling cold.

Sighing, Kurogane wrapped an arm around the vampire's waist; pulling him close to his chest; too tired to care at the moment.

"Mm..." Yuui nodded as they continued to walk back.

When they made it back to Syaoron's home, they stopped as the other couple headed to the door. Fai wasn't sure if he should say goodbye or not still confused from earlier.

Yuui turned his head and smiled at the other pair. He waved at them goodbye as he generally had a good time.

Fai offered another smiled before he turned to leave, pulling Kurogane after him. When they were a couple blocks away he sighed. "So what did you think?"

Looking at the vampire, Kurogane blinked. "About Yuui?"

"Yes and the date itself." He had thought it went okay, but something had been off.

"The date? Eh, it was fine as far as the definition goes." Kurogane looked forward not wanting to admit to himself that he actually had a good time. "And for Yuui, I don't think he's getting used to going out. He still seems...odd."

Fai grinned, comforted a little. "At least there's that. Maybe it's just leftover from getting taken? Maybe it was too soon to take him outside."

"Either way, he didn't seem too troubled or freaked out." Kurogane put his two cents in. "He knows that he's back home, safe and sound now. But it might take him a while to actually believe that. He knows but he doesn't feel it. There's a difference."

"I suppose..." He still wasn't convinced, but there was no helping it now.

Seeing that what he said wasn't soothing the vampire's mind; Kurogane sighed. "He just needs time. If anything, Syaoron will help him. Kid's got a good head on his shoulders. He'll know what to do."

"I want to go home." he said then, feeling tired.

"..." Kurogane didn't say anything else. He patted Fai on the arm with his other hand before the two headed to their place.

~days later~

Hanshin School's students were still getting used to being back in school again. What damages had occurred had long since been repaired and as Syaoron was better, he had to return to school as well weeks ago. At least Yuui had work so they wouldn't miss each other.

Yawning, Syaoron put his school bag over his shoulder. "It's morning and already I want to go home..."

"Don't be so stubborn. You have to get used to going to school for awhile longer again." His brother added as Sakura and her brother walked with them.

"I get that." Syaoron rolled his eyes. "It's just that I'm still a bit worried for Yuui. Ever since that double date; he's still a bit scared of going out alone. He's getting better but..." He trailed off; not knowing what else to say.

He blushed at the mention of a date. "He'll be okay. He has work to preoccupy himself and Fai won't let anything happen while you're in school."

"...I know..." Syaoron sighed sadly. His heart was still crying a bit for Yuui. The poor guy has been through enough. They all did. He's just sick and tired of it. "Well, at least I got school to distract me."

"Don't worry Syaoron...I'm sure everything will be okay. We've not seen any demons lately right?" Sakura added then smiling warmly.

"Yeah." Syaoron supposed the girl had a point. However that raised another flag in his mind. It's great that there wasn't any action among those creatures but what if there was a reason for it. Shaking his head; Syaoron tried not to get a headache from thinking too much.

They continued on, Touya leaving after he spotted Yukito and Sakura and his brother heading off to their own homeroom early.

The three went on until they were at the entrance to the school. There they saw a familiar face walking towards the school in the opposite direction. Syaoron spotted that first. "Hey, Watanuki! Morning!" He smiled at the taller teen.

While they had been going to homeroom, they stopped to greet Watanuki who was carrying three large lunches along with his bag. "Hello, it's been awhile." He said with a tired smile.

Syaoron glanced at the lunches with a worried smile. "I see you have a lot of food on you." He stated as casually as he could.

"Oh, uh...yeah it's for Himawari and that lumox Doumeki." He said with a hint of disdain in his voice at uttering the latter's name.

"Ah." Syaoron nodded. "So, are you doing alright otherwise?" He wanted to ask because considering what has happened; he wanted to make sure that no one else get dragged into the situation like he, Syaoran and Sakura were.

"No more than usual...Yuuko told me about what happened." He added then, trying to not draw attention to them.

"..." Syaoron deeply sighed. "Figures."

"I'm glad everyone came out okay." Watanuki said, remembering how Yuuko had made him stay inside her store.

Letting out a very small smile, Syaoron nodded at the taller teen. "Thanks. It was-_excuse my language_-fucking scary." He admitted. "So many of them chased after us when we almost got Yuui out of there. Also, remind me to join track in the future. I think I'm lagging too much." He chuckled.

"I have spirits coming after me on occasion, it's not a picnic." He smiled sheepishly. "And well you do get used to running fast that way."

"Oi, is that my lunch?"

Watanuki nearly had a heart attack as he turned his head to glare at Doumeki towering over him, eyes focused on the lunches. "I'm trying to have a conversation you oaf, go away!"

"Good morning, Doumeki." Syaoron politely greeted the stoic teen. "What's up?

"Yo." He said in acknowledgement. "I heard you and your boyfriend fought off some demons." Watanuki paled and tried slapping a hand over the other's mouth. "Stop being so rude!" he hissed.

"Yeah. Yeah we did." Syaoron couldn't help but smile. "Not exactly an ideal thing for a date but hell the end result's the same." He joked.

Watanuki and Syaoran blushed, the joke going over Sakura's head.

"So you ended up having s-"

"_I said be quiet_!"

Syaoron snickered. "Sorry. I really needed that." He leaned over a bit. "I'm just a bit on edge and...I just needed that." He smiled.

Doumeki nodded. "Understandable." Syaoran was about to say something before the school bell chimed loudly over the campus.

"Uh. Time for class." Syaoron nodded to his friends and brother. "We can talk about it at lunch." He smiled as he took his seat; trying his best not to look bored as the teacher came into the room.

Nodding the group headed off for their own rooms.

Time passed way too slowly for Syaoron as the lunch hour finally came. Taking his bag and lunch; he ventured up the stairs of the school until he reached the roof. The roof was the best place for his friends to come and eat. It was also peaceful compared to the cafeteria and the hallways. There were a couple benches and railing along the sides to make sure nothing bad happens. It was a bit of tranquility for the group.

He then heard what sounded like someone hitting the chain link fence not far from him.

A bit alert, Syaoron frowned as he ran up the rest of the stairs and burst through the door. He saw three bigger students pushing around Watanuki. Figured the taller teen would be alone. Those jerk classmates liked to get at him when he was alone.

Doumeki was off who knew where or else this wouldn't have happened. Watanuki blocked his face, used to getting bullied his entire life.

The three snickered as Watanuki tried to defend himself. "Oh look, the loser's being brave."

"Heh, it's not like he's strong or anything."

"Maybe if we throw him off the roof, maybe he'll fly. He's a chicken anyway."

"But chickens don't fly."

"Exactly."

Syaoron have had enough. "Hey!" He shouted at the bullies with an angry glare. "Leave him alone!" He dropped his stuff on the floor as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "You want to pick on someone; try going through me first!"

Three heads turned to him and when Watanuki looked up at the bullies he tensed when sees their pupils darken.

Syaoron saw Watanuki tense in the corner of his eyes and wondered what the matter was. He then glanced at the bullies and he gulped. _Oh crap._

Watanuki held a hand over his face, hacking and coughing as he tried to slip away.

Piling up some determination, Syaoron ran towards the bullies. "Watanuki! Get the hell away from them!" He shouted. "I'll fight them off as best as I can!"

He nodded and managed to get away, putting distance between them so he could actually breathe. He didn't understand it, demons didn't look like _people_.

Syaoron gritted his teeth as he kicked as hard as he could at one of the demons. He only managed to knock it off its feet.

The three smiled wide, moving sporadically.

Cursing at himself, Syaoron moved to a fighting stance; his eyes never stopping.

"I'll go and get help!" Watanuki said as he scrambled towards the edge, leaning against the fence. "Doumeki!" He yelled down to the field below and when the boy looked up he wasted no time in darting off towards the building.

Syaoron barely heard Watanuki as he dodged attacks from the demons. He jumped, he kicked, he moved but no matter what he does the demons wouldn't go down. He wished that he had his guns right now.

They were all out on the roof now and from behind Watanuki struck one of the demons in the back with his bag, trying to help. "We have to get away!"

"But we can't have them following us!" Syaoron shouted out as he kicked another one on the face.

One of the demons hunched over and something looked to be moving under its skin as Watanuki leapt back. "Maybe we can get around them? Lock them up here?"

"With what?" Syaoron dodged another attack as he ran to the taller teen. "They've came through Kurogane and Fai's place that was a brick wall they broke through. I doubt we can hold them off with just a door." He panted. "God, I'm tired."

Suddenly an arrow shot one of them in the back, the thing lifting its head to howl in pain.

"It's about time you got here!" Watanuki snapped as Doumeki withdrew another arrow.

"Thanks Doumeki." Syaoron greeted the stoic teen; ignoring Watanuki's outburst.

Notching an arrow he struck another demon, moving out of the way. The one before got back up and growled. "It's not working!"

"Crap, crap, crap." Syaoron looked distressed. "Then we have to retreat! Unless there's something else to use."

"Watanuki! Syaoron! Let's go!" Doumeki said training another arrow at one of the demons. Watanuki scrambled towards the door, tugging the other boy with him.

Syaoron let Watanuki drag him to the roof door.

With Doumeki covering them they slipped out and locked the door behind them. "We have to get out of here." Watanuki said trying to rush down the stairs.

"Should we get the others?" Syaoron hastily asked. He didn't want Syaoran or Sakura to be clueless about it.

They could hear the demons pounding on the door. "Do you have a cellphone?" Watanuki asked as the hurried down the stairs, trying not to trip.

"Ah-yeah!" Syaoron reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Good thing I don't follow the rules." He laughed before dialing Syaoran's number. "Come on, come on. Pick up! Pick up!"

_'Hello?'_ His brother asked curiously as the three turned to go down another set of stairs just as the door above them slammed open.

"Hey Syaoran!" Syaoron cried in relief. "Look, long story but we have freaking demons that are on the damn roof!"

There was a garbled noise on the other end. _"I'll call Kurogane!"_

"Just get the hell out of the school while you're doing it!" Syaoron shouted; on edge. "And make sure Sakura's with you!" The last thing he needed was another guilt trip if something were to happen to their friend.

It was then that he and Watanuki both had large hands pushing their heads down as they reached a wide space in the stairs.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki snapped, trying to figure out what had happened before a thin white streak passed overhead.

"What the hell was that?" Syaoron yelled. "Did you guys see that too?"

"Mugetsu." Doumeki said simply as they were all sort of kneeling together. Watanuki looked over and had to shield his eyes as a burst of flame erupted in the above stairwell.

"M-M-Mugetsu?" Syaoron stuttered. He can only stare at the flame that came almost out of nowhere. "Anyway, we should get out while we still can." He suggested.

"Good idea. With the fire there will be people here shortly." Getting up the archer dragged Watanuki after him as Syaoron was already moving.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the three got out of the school just as the fire alarm was ringing. Syaoron looked to the side frantically. He then caught sight of Syaoran and Sakura on the side. "Lil'bro, Sakura! Thank god, you two are okay!" He smiled gratefully.<p>

There was some smoke coming out from one of the windows as sirens blared. "Mugetsu..." Watanuki stared in worry.

"What happened? I called Fai and Kurogane's...Fai said he could make it."

"Look." Syaoron panted. "Let's just say that there might be some students...who may not have been students." He clenched his shirt. "There were demons and they were picking on Watanuki...but we didn't know that at the time...and now..."

Fire trucks pulled into the courtyard then, teachers corralling students off to the side to be safe. Their small group stood away from the others watching. "But how? I thought they were like animals?" His brother asked.

"I...I don't know..." Syaoron answered. "Maybe they got help or something-I don't know!" He yelled. "I'm just pissed that I wasn't helpful enough back on that roof, okay?'

"Mugetsu!" Watanuki said, but immediately blushed after for being so loud. A tiny furry thing slithered into his outfit, making the teen shudder before a tiny head popped out of the collar of his shirt. "You're covered in soot. I'm giving you a bath when we get home." The tiny thing cooed in disappointment.

"We should go." Syaoron muttered. "We can't be stick around any longer; there might be a chance that there more in the crowd." He was just glad that the group was alright.

"Mugetsu would know." Watanuki said as he scratched the top of the thing's head. "And we can't sneak out with all the teacher's out..."

"Oh! Fai." Sakura said, seeing a shock of blonde hair amongst the crowd.

"I saw the smoke." Fai said hunched over when he stopped in front of them. "I hurried as fast as I could."

"Demons." Syaoron frowned. "There were demons masked as humans. Watanuki and I saw them first. I thought they were just bullies picking on him... and now...as you can see..."

"They're taken care of?" he asked, still catching his breath.

"Yes, Mugetsu took care of them." Watanuki added.

"A pipe fox? You were lucky." Fai commented with a smile.

Mugetsu chirped as it nuzzled on Watanuki's cheek.

"Are all of you okay?" Fai said, still anxious about the idea of demons in human guise lurking around. "Will they be closing the school?"

"..." Syaoron glanced at the burning school and the fire truck that pulled in to water it down. "We're fine. We're pretty much okay."

"Good." Fai sighed glad for it. "We need to do something then. Kuro-sama will know what happened and so will Yuui after they get off work."

"Right." Syaoron then glanced at the group. "But I don't think we can leave right now. Watanuki's right, if we do, that might raise unnecessary suspicions from teachers and staff on the fire that _we_ never caused." He sighed.

Mugetsu's tiny ears flattened against his head.

"Maybe I should go too?" Fai asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Do whatever you like. The point is, we can't leave until either it's safe or the school lets us all out." Syaoron shrugged. "I'll have to text Yuui about this anyway."

"Maybe you shouldn't? He'll run straight here if you do." Fai explained with a sigh. They would have to talk to Yuuko or someone.

"..." Syaoron supposed that Fai had a point. And he's still worried about Yuui's mental and emotional state. He nodded. "Fine."

"Let him blame me for it Syaoron." Fai noticed a teacher had spotted him and he sighed. "I guess I've been caught."

"Hmm?" Syaoron glanced as a teacher was walking toward the group and the vampire. "...crud..."

"Guess it looks strange, a grown man talking to a group of teenagers." He smiled sheepishly. With that he saluted and made a quick retreat. "I'll be hanging around; if anything else happens call me and I'll be back."

"Got it." Syaoron nodded as he barely watched the vampire make a quick escape. He turned his head to the rest of the group with mixed emotions.

"It'll be okay..." Syaoran tried to assure him.

"Guys...we have to really be careful now." Syaoron spoke up. "We have demons that look like humans. Of course, Watanuki and maybe Sakura would know but what about the rest of us? I don't know what exactly is going on but I don't like it. Not at all."

"Oh, I know what we can do." Sakura piped up with a determined look in her eyes. "If you two can come over later I can do a simple charm. My mother's been showing me stuff. It's one that can give you a weapon." She told them quickly before the teacher approached and they had to make up an excuse.

"Okay, then." Syaoron whispered. "We'll meet you at your house after this school thing is blown over." He nodded to Syaoran; hoping he heard all that.

She nodded after they had explained Fai was simply her worried cousin skipping work to check in.

Sometime later, the staff of the school released the students; declaring early dismissal which Syaoron was grateful for. He and Syaoran at that point walking to Sakura's house with said girl in between them; walking in-step.

Doumeki and Watanuki parted ways with them, joined by Himawari. Once they had reached Sakura's home and were greeted by her mother they stood in the living room as Sakura went through the small enchantment.

"So..." Syaoron spoke up after a while. "What exactly will the charm do?"

"Visualize your weapons and they'll appear to you no matter where you are." She smiled brightly, hoping it had worked.

"Wow, sounds like a fantasy video game power or something." Syaoron grinned. "It would really come in handy in the future too."

She blushed at the praise. "I hope it will keep both of you safe."

"Well I know Syaoran will be grateful for your charm." Syaoron smirked at his twin. "But thanks."

His brother flushed as well, wanting to punch his twin for the crack. "Y-yes...thank you Sakura."

Syaoron snickered. Syaoran was just too easy to pick on.

"Now if you boys would like I have some cookies." Nadeshiko said, entering the living room with a platter. "You have a hectic day to say the least."

"That would be great, thank you very much." Syaoron smiled at the woman.

~days later~

Sakura's charms had worked and while it was strange seeing anything emerging from their open palms at will, they both grew used to it quickly and both began training.

"Okay, again." Syaoron took a fighting stance as he opened his palms and with the charms slightly glowing, a gun in each hand appeared and he grasped them. They were slipping a bit but he narrowed his eyes as he aimed the guns at a nearby tree and started shooting. The two had gotten just a bit better on their fighting with actual weapons but it was obvious to the older one that they still had a long way to go. Even with the fact that those two will have to kill if the chance presented itself.

They went out of the city to practice as Syaoron couldn't really start shooting in their backyard, but at least here they could do as they pleased.

Gritting his teeth, Syaoron cursed as one of his shoots was out of range and hit a nearby bush on the side. Wiping his forehead, he aimed his guns and tried again. He knew that pushing himself wasn't the best way to but after that incident with the school; he wanted to be not prepared but ready. Ready to defend, ready to aim, ready to fire. So he can protect the ones he cared about.

Syaoran was busy attacking a dead tree, swinging around and doing strokes that he had studied up on. His arms were aching, but he kept going.

Feeling his hands wobbling from overuse, Syaoron gripped his guns tighter before setting off another rounds. It was hard but the Li twins were stubborn and they don't quit halfway. Once they start something, they'll go to hell and back to finish it. That's the trait that the two seem to share among other things.

However before it grew dark they decided to head back and not take their chances with any lingering demons.

Letting the charms take the guns; Syaoron held back a groan of pain before shaking his hands. "Y-You doing okay, lil' bro?" He glanced to his twin.

"Just tired is all." He nodded dully, taking deep gulps of air.

Walking over to Syaoran, Syaoron, with all his might, patted the younger twin on the back; ignoring the sparks of pain on his wrists. "Come on. Let's get back. Can't have Yuui worry sick over us." He joked a bit.

He laughed at that as they treaded the rest of the way back over to catch a bus.

About a half an hour later, they arrived back home. Syaoron gripped the doorknob when he hissed in pain. Maybe he should go easy on the gripping.

The door swung open however revealing Yuui. "Inside both of you." He looked worried as both boys were dirty and looked like they had seen better days.

The twins looked at each other before stepping inside the house with Yuui behind them closing the door.

"Go and take a bath I have hot tea and food ready." Yuui said acting like a mother hen already as he shut the door.

"...Okay..." Syaoron nodded. "Hey, lil'bro. Go ahead and shower, I'm going to get out of these clothes." He told his twin.

Nodded Syaoran wasn't going to complain and a hot shower sounded perfect.

Sighing tiredly, Syaoron went straight to the bedroom. Once there, he closed the door behind him and started to take off his shirt; hissing as he can feel his wrists throbbing from pain.

Yuui followed after, knocking gently on the door before he came through. "You're hurt?"

Syaoron stared at Yuui for a few seconds before throwing his shirt on the floor. "Not really." He shrugged as if it was a casual thing to answer.

Sighing, he walked over to the closet and grabbed the teen something to wear. "Your hands? I imagine shooting so much isn't good."

"Well that's what happens when you're practicing and all." Syaoron looked away. "And don't bother with the clothes. I'm just going to take a shower after lil' bro. It's no big deal."

"You have to wear something after." He countered. "Listen I'm just worried..."

"I know." Syaoron calmly spoke. "I know that. But..." He gritted his teeth and lifted his hands. "We're training hard; because we don't know if anything else might come up. Yeah, we did go overboard a bit...but you have enough problems as it is. No need to fret over us." He dropped his hands as they swayed a bit around his waist.

"You two hurting yourselves won't help...just ask. I'll help you both." He frowned unsure of what to do.

"Yuui..." Syaoron said after a few seconds of silence. "...I don't know..."

"You can't just go around shooting at stuff...you need someone to help guide you, teach you about fighting."

"..." Syaoron supposed that Yuui had a point. "...But who will teach the two of us at a time like this?" He found himself asking before his mind caught up to him.

"Kurogane could? Or Fai?" He had fought demons, but he's was more used to evading them.

Syaoron's eyes lit up. "Well...maybe Kurogane might teach lil'bro some moves with the sword. He looks like the type of person to wield it..." He then placed a finger under his chin; hissing just a bit. "And maybe I'll ask Fai though I don't know if he ever actually used a gun but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try-ow!" He lowered his hand. His wrists were a bit swelling and throbbing.

Sighing he sat on the bed. "Come here and let me see."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Syaoron complied and sat next to Yuui on the bed. He lifted his arms at the vampire.

"You're going to break something..." He frowned as he gently massaged the skin.

Syaoron bit back some harsh groans that were trying to escape his lips. "It's not that bad." He insisted.

"You don't have to lie to me." He smiled before he leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead.

Softening his expression at the kiss, Syaoron sighed with both content and annoyance. "Okay...maybe it hurts...just a bit..." But he'd be damned if he give in completely. He was a guy after all and prideful.

"Once your brother's out you're going to soak your wrists." He added as he focused on helping his boyfriend.

Syaoron didn't need to be told twice. He knew that...somewhat. He looked away as Yuui was tending to his wrists.

When Syaoran came out, Yuui ushered the other boy into the bath, taking care of them.

Turning on the shower, Syaoron didn't care how hot the water was (despite Syaoran using some before) as he stepped inside and groaned in content; the water burning on his skin and loosening his muscles all over his body.

He felt the knots in his shoulders melt away under the hot water. It felt good, more than that really.

His wrists didn't hurt as much after Yuui tended them. Yes, the pain was there but it was minimal. Syaoron can handle that. After some minutes, he turned off the shower and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "God, I needed that." He sighed as he shook his head; drying his hair out.

After changing Yuui made sure to rub some salve into his skin before shooing him off to the kitchen to eat.

Once there, he saw Syaoran already sitting at the table. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hello, Yuui looked over you too I see." His brother smelled like medicinal salves as he took a seat.

"Yeah and got a bit of a lecture with it too." Syaoron smirked as he seated himself at the table. "Though he did give me something useful to think about."

"Yeah?" Syaoran said as he stirred his tea

"Yep. Considering how much we're training and junk, he proposed that we look into getting some people to guide us with practicing our weapons." Syaoron explained. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on top of them; feeling worn out.

"I'm guessing Fai-san and Kurogane-san?" He asked before taking a bite of some kind of sandwich.

"Obviously, yeah." Syaoron felt like he was too tired to eat. "Kurogane can help you and Fai can help me. Though I'm not sure if they knew how to use weapons...not saying that they can't but I have yet to see them fight with them."

"We can ask them later." It sounded like a good idea, but it would be even more work.

"Mm..." Syaoron nodded; no longer in the mood to talk any further. He felt more like passing out on the table which for some reason was a good place to doze off on.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Kurogane and Fai both had readily accepted the twins as apprentices and when they didn't have work or school the four would go and train rather in pairs or just two of them. It was difficult and while the boys still weren't as fast or strong as their teachers they were ready to take on a demon if it came down to it.

On one occasion, the Li twins followed the adult pair to the forest where they train. The boys have improved just a bit but for the teens, it wasn't enough. However the adults made it clear that they shouldn't push themselves or they would end up with injuries like the last time.

However one night; before midnight, Syaoron sneaked out to the forest with his charms. He went to the forest and as he found a suitable tree for a target, he summoned his guns...and started shooting.

Yuui had been too tired to wake up when he had gotten out of bed and his brother was dead to the world as well, leaving the older brother to sneak out and across the city. The gunshots rang clear through the air; the only other sound was the chirping of bugs.

Eventually, the guns disappeared with the help of the charms as Syaoron sank to the floor on his knees. He cursed as he felt his hands shaking. He gritted his teeth as he fell on his back; feeling useless and tired. "Damn...even with Fai's help...it's still not enough. It's not enough." He closed his eyes before he sat up. "Great. I should get home before anyone notices that I'm alone."

No doubt he would be scolded when he returned home if he was caught. Yuui especially.

Since no bus ran during the late hours, Syaoron had to run home. He can feel his legs burning as he rushed through the streets; the only lights illuminating the sidewalks were the lamps over his head at every block.

By the time he made it within sight of home, his legs were burning from the strain. Yuui wouldn't definitely notice if he woke up anytime soon.

However, in his rush to get home, he accidentally tripped over a crack and he fell hard on the ground.

Swearing, he turned to sit on the concrete, checking his scrapped knee. Yep, he was totally busted if Yuui saw it.

It was turning a bit purple and brown with a bit of blood coming out. That was not good. Yuui would definitively notice something if he can smell the spilled blood on him.

He would just take a shower and grab some Band-Aids, that would work probably.

Instead on using the front door though, Syaoron had a small key for one of the windows. Taking that, he quietly went inside through the window and into his room.

Yuui was still asleep on his side, wrapped up in their sheets. He managed to grab some clothes and sneak into the bathroom.

He only turned on the faucet just slightly as he opened the medicine cabinet to grab a bandage box and some cream in case of infection.

Working quickly Syaoron soon had his knee bandaged up and was showered and changed. He just hoped all the ruckus hadn't woken anyone up, though he could lie and say he couldn't get back to sleep.

Turning off the faucet, Syaoron can let out a sigh of relief. He made it. He really made it.

The small victory was short lived as he went to slip into bed. Yuui's eyes were cracked open. "Syaoron?"

Ignoring the leap in his heart, Syaoron kept a straight but tired-looking face. "...Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" He asked before turning to look at the alarm clock. "It's late."

"...I just...couldn't sleep..." Syaoron yawned. He really was tired now. Hopefully the real yawn that came out of his mouth would convince the blonde.

"Come back to bed." Yuui mumbled, still half asleep as he flipped the cover over to allow the teen to get onto the bed.

"Sure." Ignoring the slight pains through his body, Syaoron slowly climbed into bed.

Moving to hug the other, Yuui sighed and closed his eyes again. "Did you shower?" he asked having smelled soap.

"..." Syaoron shrugged. "I...spilled some juice on my clothes and it got into my skin and it got a bit sticky so I washed."

"Drinking juice?"

"Yeah." Syaoron made his voice as firm as possible. "I was on the brink of dozing off and in the process, I tipped my glass and it spilled over and got into my clothes. It was a lot of juice."

Yuui grinned. "Hope you cleaned it. I'll do laundry later today."

"I already did so no worries." _'Yes! Home free'!_ Syaoron congratulated himself in his head. as he closed his eyes.

"You used the washer and dryer on one shirt?" He asked.

"I meant the cup and the juice." Syaoron clarified.

Yuui snuggled further against him. "Alright. I'll wash your clothes tomorrow."

"Okay." Syaoron couldn't believe his luck. He actually got away with it. He moved closer to Yuui; a dull pain registering in the back of his mind but easily ignored it.

~next day~

Yuui was just digging through the hamper in the bathroom, separating clothes to wash. However his eye caught on a drop of blood on the rim of the bathtub. Strange, but not odd, He grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe it up and spotted more bloodied tissues. Very odd.

Syaoron was unaware of the actions taking place at home as he and Syaoran were still at school, just going into their second class of the morning.

If was one of the few days he had off and Yuui was taking advantage of it. But finding this he wondered what had happened to one of the brothers. He would just ask later when they came back.

Hours passed and before anyone knew it, the brothers were on their way home. Syaoron was joking around with his brother; talking about how Watanuki basically got ticked off by Doumeki just because the stoic teen just complimented Himawari on her new hairdo.

They came into the house rowdy, laughing and shoving at each other. Yuui poked his head out of the kitchen at the noise. "I have food made."

Shoving Syaoran a bit playfully, Syaoron smiled. "Thanks, Yuui."

He smiled and when the twins were seated he leaned back against the counter. "I found some blood in the bathroom, did one of you get hurt?"

Syaoron momentarily paused before he started eating as calmly as possible.

"It wasn't from me. Syaoron?" His brother turned curiously to look at his brother.

"Um-mm..." Syaoron shook his head. He swallowed. "Are you sure it was blood?"

"...I'm a vampire."

Syaoron rolled his eyes. "Well sorry." This wasn't good. He knew he left some evidence behind. "I was just asking."

"I'm not mad just worried. Why were you bleeding?" yuui frowned not wanting this to be another argument.

Syaoron shook his head. "I haven't been into fights or anything. I know my limits." Especially when it came to Touya. Though he wished he could punch the heck out of that guy.

"What about your training?"

"Nothing major as far as training goes." Man, give this teen a gold medal.

"Then where did the blood come from?" He asked as he folded his arms.

"Not sure." Syaoron shrugged before standing up and taking his plate to the sink. After washing it, he dried it. "Well, I'm going to do some homework then. Call me if you need anything." Calmly, he picked up his backpack walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

The two left looked at each other before Yuui left after him.

Syaoran just wished his brother wouldn't hide things.

Closing the door behind him, Syaoron held back a sigh of relief before walking to the desk and plopping the backpack. Unzipping it, he took out a binder and opened it up to start on his homework which was biology.

Yuui came in moments later and shut the door behind him. "Syaoron...why are you hiding?"

Not glancing up from his papers, Syaoron blinked. "I'm not hiding anything." His tone was steady and calm; almost like he really wasn't hiding anything.

"Then how did you get hurt?"

"I didn't." Syaoron responded back. He scribbled something with his mechanical pencil.

"But the blood..." He wasn't convinced as he sat on the bed.

"What about it?"

"I wouldn't bring it up if you would just tell me. You weren't bleeding when you were in bed last night and you got it between when we went to bed and when you came back to bed." He explained, he wasn't an idiot.

"..." Syaoron stopped writing for a second. He then sighed deeply. "Fine. I just got a bit of a scrape. That's all." It really wasn't a big deal. Not like he lost a limb or anything.

"You fell?" he asked, glad he had gotten this much out of the other.

"Tripped. I just tripped." Syaoron waved his free hand around; not once looking at the vampire.

"Fine, I won't push." He frowned and looked away.

"...I really did trip, you know..." Syaoron muttered; his voice low and quiet.

"I know you wouldn't lie." It seemed they always did this.

"..." Syaoron pulled a drawer and took out one of the charms. Without looking, he summoned one of the guns. He grabbed it and aimed it on the farthest side wall. "...That answer your question for you?"

"You were out training last night?" Yuui asked in mild surprise.

Though it wasn't shown, Syaoron's face had a mixture of sadness and regret.

"You shouldn't have...what if there was a demon? Or any number of things that could have hurt you?"

The hand that held the gun was starting to shake. But Syaoron refused to turn his head. "..."

Yuui noticed and put a hand over the other. "Syaoron."

Biting his lip, Syaoron tried his best not to tear up. "It's fine...I'm fine...everything's fine..." He grumbled though he wasn't kidding anyone; not even himself.

Taking the gun, the blonde set it down. "You're not, but it's okay."

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." Syaoron shook his head. "I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine." He rubbed his eyes.

"You don't have to keep things from me. You've been doing so much lately." He countered,

"Not enough...not enough..." By now Syaoron's mind wasn't all there. "It's not enough...it's not enough...it's never enough..." It was like some broken record taking over his brain instead; just repeating what he knew he didn't want to say.

"Syaoron, you're scaring me..." Yuui turned and cupped his lover's face.

Staring into those sapphire eyes, Syaoron's deep brown ones started to overflow with tears. "It's not enough...it's not enough..._.I'm_ not enough...I'm...not..." He can feel whatever wall he built up himself breaking down. "...I'm not...enough..."

He stared with wide eyes, shaking his head reverently. "Don't be silly. I love you. You're more than I could have ever hoped for."

"...I...I..." Reaching out, Syaoron grabbed onto Yuui's arm; his face filled with expected hopelessness. "...I'm...I'm not..." He closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"You're the best Syaoron. I love you." he said again, smiling and wiping away tears.

Syaoron bit back a sob. "I lo...I lo..." There was a lump in his throat. He then just rushed in and hugged Yuui as tightly as he could; hoping to muffle the crying that he was doing at that point.

He bit his lip at the impact, but hugged the other all the same. Yuui wondered if this was due to all the stress he had been facing. After all, the boy had only just survived more than his share of demon attacks.

"It's not enough...It's not enough!" Syaoron's muffled voice called out. "I'm trying...I really am!"

"You're not alone. There are plenty of people willing to fight and help. So don't put all the burdens on your shoulders."

Gripping the back of Yuui's shirt tightly, Syaoron pulled back a bit; his eyes still flowing out tears. "But I'm the big brother..." He quietly sobbed. "I should be able to do anything...be strong...protect...fight...everything...and..." He sniffled. "It's still not enough..."

Yuui bopped him on the head gently. "Stop that. Syaoran wouldn't like that and neither would anyone else. So stop thinking you have to do everything."

Syaoron winced a bit; though no actual pain was felt. "...I promised dad though a little while before he died..." His voice grew firmer. "That I should take some responsibilities and be strong no matter what. No matter how bad things get, I have to be strong because...if I don't...then whatever happens next will be on me...I wanted to prove to him...and myself...that I can do this...that this was enough...then you came into the picture..." He smiled a bit.

"Being strong doesn't mean running yourself into the ground. Your father wouldn't want to see you like this." Yuui replied as he held the other close.

Leaning into the vampire, Syaoron gulped. "Then how can I be?"

"For one, not over exert yourself and two stop thinking you're worthless to me." Yuui explained, trying to get it through the other's thick head.

"..." Syaoron didn't nod but he was starting to get it.

"I wouldn't let just anyone kiss me or marry me." He added as he felt the other calm down.

"...I know that..." Syaoron muttered softly. "But...I thought sometimes...that you would have had...someone...you know?"

"There isn't anyone else. There never will be." He argued. "Not just anyone can father my imaginary children after all." Yuui joked despite finding his brother's humor unfunny to begin with, but the teen liked it.

Despite himself, Syaoron chuckled a bit. It was small but it was a good feeling. "Yeah...yeah..." He still didn't think it was possible even if it wasn't true.

"Do you feel better?" He asked then smiling fondly.

"A bit..." Syaoron admitted. He rubbed Yuui's back as an apology for gripping on it too hard. "I'm just...tired...is all..."

"Then sleep. You need to rest."

"No, I mean..." Syaoron sighed. "Well that too but not just... physically..."

"What do you want me to do? I'll help." He prodded as they sat together on the bed.

Swallowing whatever pride he had left, Syaoron closed his eyes. "Another hug would be a good start right about now..."

Yuui nodded and gathered the boy up in his arms again. "This I can do."

Syaoron's head landed on Yuui's shoulder; feeling drained and defeated. He didn't think he can survive another day being in this state.

Fai sat by himself having work later he couldn't exactly go out with Kurogane and Syaoran to train. Instead he laid around, keeping himself busy.

Soon his cell phone vibrated; signaling him that he was getting a text.

Seeing it was Syaoron, the vampire quickly replied.

The text between the two went on for several minutes before Syaoron ended up in the front door of his lover's twin's place. He took a deep breath. No doubt that Fai would be just as upset as Yuui was. But he wouldn't hide it. He'll try his best. Shyly, which was rare for him, he knocked on the door; slightly hoping that the vampire wasn't actually home.

He was unlucky though as Fai did open the door and let him in. "Come on."

"Thanks." Suddenly his feet felt like lead as Syaoron trudged into the house.

"So Yuui told me what happened, but you've had enough lectures about it." He said after closing the door.

"..." Syaoron though didn't turn to face the vampire. "That wouldn't change that fact you would, right?" He felt that he disappointed everyone in a span of just a few days.

"Nope, I won't lecture you." He smiled and went back to his seat. "Though I'm curious why you're here."

Sitting on the couch of the living room with the vampire's company; Syaoron leaned back on the cushion. "...I feel like...I feel like that what I have been doing isn't enough...like even if I got around to aim, shoot or even maim my targets, it still wouldn't be enough..." Since that breakdown; he got a bit better with admitting a couple things at a time.

"I think everyone goes through that." He explained with a smile. "You just have to learn that you don't have to do it all on your own."

"...Even if it meant that there's a small possibility that you've gone back on your word to a father who died not long after?" Syaoron found himself asking without thinking.

"I don't think you would be. I don't think a good father would want his son burdened like that."

"...Father did everything on his own." Syaoron started muttering. "I never could understand how one man can do research, travel, do trading and still had time to sleep, eat and take care of us..." He closed his eyes. "...Even though our mother passed on when lil'bro and I were little, he would be very strong and still do a lot. He knew it hurt sometimes to think of mother and how little he had to spend with us sometimes...but he still did it...right until the day he died...so...I decided...I want to be that...I want to be like him...and try my best...to do everything and anything while keeping my emotions at bay...up until a certain point...it worked well..."

"You're already doing more than enough Syaoron. I would think your father would just want you both to be happy and healthy and just look out for each other."

"Then why the hell do I still feel like I haven't?" Syaoron softly questioned.

"You haven't realized yet is all."Fai argued his legs draped over the leg of the couch.

"...I'm not very good at handling emotions enough as it is..." Syaoron instead stated. "It's not because I'm a teenager and stuff. If it was, it wouldn't hurt this bad..."

"It's understandable...you've had a lot to deal with and I think some of it you haven't dealt with. But you will get better; you just need to stop thinking you have to do everything. Yuui can handle himself and your brother doesn't like being babied." Fai explained and sighed thinking he was lecturing despite his earlier words.

"...I know that..." Syaoron yawned. "...easier said than done though..." He never thought he would have therapy-hour with a vampire. Not only that but the twin of a vampire he was with. But he was so deep into the weirdness that it didn't freak him out as much as it should.

"Then try, the best stuff is always harder to obtain." Fai smiled as he stared at the television.

Taking the vampire's advice into consideration, Syaoron could only look at Fai. "...Did you ever have that problem before?"

"More like I didn't think I should be alive. Not being good enough tied in with it." Fai smiled over towards the other. It still stung a little to think about it, but he moved on.

Syaoron blinked in a slight surprise. "...I see..." The teen never thought he would hear that kind of thing from the vampire. But considering the blonde's past, it wasn't surprising.

"I still have my moments." Fai replied. "So don't think it's impossible to feel better."

Syaoron looked away from the vampire; feeling a bit uncomfortable for even asking that question. "And if it is?" He pressed on.

"Then you find a way to make it possible." Fai told him simply.

"..." Syaoron suddenly stood up. "I think I'll go back home. I have some thinking to do. He wanted to try Fai's last advice out. See what sticks. "Thank you for your time." He bowed slightly at the vampire before exiting the living room and the house altogether.

Fai waved his hand at him. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing to thank me for."

At the doorstep, Syaoron stopped. "You're wrong. You have a lot for me to thank you for. Everyone does." He smiled. "So thanks."

"I'm blushing~" He teased and grinned, thinking Syaoron was just being kind.

Grinning now, Syaoron chuckled. "See ya." And that he closed the front door behind him. He let out a shaky laugh before running back to his house; thinking of ways he can make himself feel better. Hopefully nothing explodes before that happens.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>~days later~<p>

Watanuki had managed to drag Doumeki along with him to the market. If he was going to cook for the pit of a stomach with legs, he could at least carry the groceries.

"Got to get some meat, vegetables, rice..." Watanuki muttered as he was looking around the fresh produce section with Doumeki trailing behind him; carrying a basket on his arm. "Might need something filling for the jerk, I'm feeding to." He muttered more to himself then to his...market buddy.

Doumeki followed along, ignoring the other's comments. "Oi, don't forget salt. There wasn't enough last time."

"It was plenty enough!" Watanuki snapped at the stoic teen before grumbling about the salt. "Be lucky I'm even feeding you in the first place. I have better things to do, you know." He glared.

"You cook anyways for Yuuko." He argued as Watanuki dumped some fruit into the bag,

"Like I have a choice!" Watanuki waved his hands in the air. "She just likes to take advantage of my skill like _some_ people I know."

Doumeki frowned and covered his ears, bag hanging on his arm. "Be quiet."

"Don't tell me what to do, you big oaf!" Watanuki growled before walking away from the stoic teen. "I swear..." He muttered.

They went on like this for two hours, Doumeki lumbering around with two large bags filled to the brim with food.

Just as Watanuki as getting the receipt from the cashier; he felt a slight chill going up his back. He glanced left to right to see what it was.

Doumeki noticed it too. "Hurry up." He told the other and tried not to give the demon any attention, but out of the corner of his eye he could see a person standing stock still near an alley being ignored by everyone else.

"I know, I know." Watanuki grumbled but complied nonetheless. He grabbed the receipt and calmly started to walk away. "Come on."

Doumeki moved to hold both bags in one hand before he grabbed Watanuki's hand and began walking quickly out of the market and back to Yuuko's store.

The demon then started walking some feet behind them; trying to look inconspicuous and normal. The proof that it was following them was Watanuki's hand shaking a bit in Doumeki's grip.

"Do you have Mugetsu?" He asked, trying to hurry, they were still a good ten minute walk from the store.

"I don't kno-!" Watanuki shivered as something was sliding up his leg and poked through up around his collar. "You sure like to hide in my clothes, don't you?" Mugetsu just rubbed on Watanuki's cheek affectionately.

Doumeki would have to ask later how he didn't know he had something furry wriggling around in his clothes but now wasn't the time. "He can take it out. I don't have my bow."

Nodding, Watanuki glanced at Mugetsu. "You ready?" Mugetsu nodded. It then jumped from the teen's collar and zipped towards the demon.

Luckily no one could really see Mugetsu, at least not ordinary people. The small pipe fox spit flames from its mouth which surrounded it before it burst through them to show it's true form.

Watanuki had to glance at it; a bit nervous and all.

The demon shrieked and went after the pipe fox just as Doumeki pulled Watanuki around a street corner. Peeking his head over, he saw Mugetsu growling before he lunged at the demon.

"What's going on now?" Watanuki frightfully asked; ignoring the best as he could that he and Doumeki were close to each other.

"Mugetsu's fighting with it. Call someone." He told, looking back to see how worried the other was.

"Okay." Watanuki pulled out his cell phone and tried to find someone to call.

He called Syaoron, as he was the first person Watanuki could think of. He covered one ear as he held the phone up to the other, Mugetsu's growls and the demons cries ringing through the air as it finally burst from its human form.

On some other part of town, Syaoron threw a basketball into the hop. He cheered as the ball went back down. "I guess this is a start. I do feel better." Picking up the ball, he walked to a nearby bench where his stuff was. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he went through his stuff before he saw that his cell was vibrating. "Huh? Wonder who it is?" He picked it up and answered. "Hey, what's up?" He greeted with a smile.

'Syaoron, Doumeki and I were shopping and somehow we attracted one of those human demon things. Mugetsu's holding it off for now.' Watanuki rushed out in a harsh whisper, clearly sounding panicked.

Whatever good mood Syaoron was in vanished as he heard his friend. "Really?" He quickly had his shoulder holding his phone to his ear while quickly packing up his things. "Are you guys okay though? It didn't attack you, right?" This was not good. This was _not_ good.

'No, Mugetsu stopped it; we're hiding behind a wall right now. We're on Rayearth Street.' He explained as hissing and other sounds could be heard.

"Rayearth street..." Syaoron muttered to himself more then to Watanuki. He was a few streets away from them. "Okay, I'll try to get some help. In the meantime, you two try to get as far away from it as possible. Crap advice, I know but unless Doumeki can conjure up arrows and a bow; you guys are targets." By then, Syaoron was already running towards the adult pair's house, hoping that someone was home. "And if you could; contact Yuuko. You have her shop number or something, right?"

Watanuki replied with a yes before they hung up and he punched in the number for Yuuko. He just hoped someone came.

Syaoron was panting as he was leaning on the adult pair's door. He had to calm down. Get some air into those lungs. Panicking won't do anyone good. Regaining some of his composure, Syaoron then lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

When it opened seconds later, Fai stared at him with wide eyes. "Syaoron? What happened?"

"T-There..." Syaoron shook his head. "I just got a call...Watanuki and Doumeki...human-like demon. I was just at the park and...Mugetsu's fighting that demon right now but I think they need help." There it was; that small nagging feeling of uselessness. The day he didn't bring the charms.

"Kuro-san, bring the keys we've got to hurry!" Fai said as he was already putting on his shoes when he had heard demon.

"Fuck! Got it!" Having heard everything the boy had to say, Kurogane was quick to put on shoes and grabbed the keys to their place. "Where is the demon?"

"Watanuki told me that it was around Rayearth street." Syaoron quickly answered. "They might still be hiding behind a wall."

As soon as Kurogane locked the door Fai bolted. "I'll go on ahead, there might be others so watch out!"

"Got it." Kurogane nodded. "Just go. We'll catch up." Syaoron was torn between joining them or stay behind.

Fai was already around the corner and out of sight as he knew they couldn't waste any time.

Kurogane was about to question Syaoron on why he was staying still when the teen suddenly dashed away; mostly to his house.

Sighing, Kurogane can only sigh as he followed. "You want to help; don't you?"

"It's not like I'm helpless." Syaoron replied as he got to the house and unlocked the door. "And I know that I still feel like I'm not doing enough..." He went inside. "But I know that I can do as much as I can. They have so I should too. And it starts with defending my friends." He smiled at the werewolf.

"Well hurry the hell up so we can get a damn move on." Kurogane growled but had a tiny smile on his face. "Right." Syaoron dropped his stuff and ran to the room to get his charms. No time to waste.

When they arrived the fight had moved to a deserted playground, Mugetsu and Fai having cornered the demon as it shot quills at them.

Syaoron had his guns ready as Kurogane went forward towards the vampire and Mugetsu; dodging any quills that got in his way.

The teen can't get too close to the demon as he can see that it might use him as distraction. However, he moved as swiftly as he could so he can aim at the demon and hopefully slow it down.

Fai slashed away several of the no doubt venomous spikes aimed towards him as Mugetsu shot out a burst of flame. Watanuki and Doumeki were still there as well, wanting to help.

With claws extended and teeth bearing, Kurogane got in between Fai and Mugetsu; waiting for an opening to attack. "For a demon, it's freaking persistent." He snarled.

"It _is_ a demon Kuro-woof." Fai smiled at him before he dodged another quill. The demon was getting more and more aggressive like any cornered beast should be.

"Come on...come on..." Syaoron growled as he tried his best to get a good aim at the demon. He needed to help; he needed to fight, he needed to shoot. He wanted to prove to himself that he can do it. For his friends, his family, for Yuui. Never again will he try to think that he can't do enough. He had done that and more. He just had to believe it. Calming his breathing a bit, Syaoron used one gun and aimed slowly. He took a shot.

And to everyone's surprise; the bullet hit one of the demon's eyes dead on.

The thing gave a last dreadful shriek before it convulsed on the ground for a few moments and finally died, its jaws open and remaining eye wide. Fai stood by, watching cautiously.

Syaoron stared in shock. Did...did he actually killed it? Did he really hit the target? He was frozen still; not knowing what action he should take.

It was then that Mugetsu opened its long muzzle and shot forth a burst of flame towards the demon, burning it's body and to make sure it was truly dead. "That was a great shot Syaoron." Fai smiled as Watanuki and Doumeki emerged, looking a little haggard but okay.

Kurogane walked towards the group; curiously looking at Syaoron; trying to see some emotion on the teen.

Syaoron lowered his gun. His face was blank. But soon there was a smile tugging on his lips. He then started to snicker and then; he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides. He couldn't believe it. He actually took a demon down all on his own. In just one shot. It was ludicrous, dismal, and impossible but he did. He knew that he shouldn't laugh when he killed something but to him; it was a very calming relief. Now, there's nothing much in his way. That was good news.

The vampire started, a little startled at the boy, but didn't say anything. "Are you two alright? No more demons?" He asked, turning to the other boys.

"We're fine." Watanuki reassured the vampire. "It was the only demon that was around us so it's okay now."

Mugetsu reverted back to his smaller form and tackled the teen, chirping happily and planting kisses.

Watanuki laughed and blushed as Mugetsu was giving him affection and attention now.

Syaoron eventually calmed down; his smile a bit soft but he felt lighter. He sighed happily.

Fai patted his shoulder as he got close. "You did good."

Syaoron nodded with his smile on place. "T-Thank you."

"I bet Yuui will be_ so_ impressed~" He teased, thinking the boy needed it.

Letting a blush invade his face, Syaoron chuckled. "I wouldn't know about that. He's smitten with me as it is."

"I suppose he is." Fai smiled as the demon became ash.

Kurogane sighed as Syaoron sent his guns away with the charms. "As much as it is a good moment; I wonder if there are more human-like demons around."

"No doubt." Fai added. Though he wasn't sure if there were more around them now.

Syaoron glanced at the pile of ashes where the demon once was. "Well, not much we can do for now." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "Right now, I would like nothing more than to just take a hot shower. I feel a bit...ugh..." He had went from basketball to running and then to shooting. Not much time to even change much less refresh himself.

"We should go before someone comes around. I'm sure someone heard the gunshot." Fai said as Watanuki nodded and he and Doumeki began leaving towards Yuuko's store.

"Sure, great." Syaoron started walking away as well; going back to his house. "I'll see you all later." He then stretched.

"Might as well go home too." Kurogane supposed.

Fai couldn't agree more as their little group dispersed.

A couple hours later, Syaoron already had a hot shower, changed into more comfortable clothes and was slightly dozing off on the couch in the living room; the sounds of TV just emitting slightly into the room. The teen felt very exhausted from the day's events. He wouldn't be surprised though if Yuui got a wind of it. All he can do is just sleep a bit before the blonde comes home.

It was hours later until the blonde arrived, having gotten the details from his brother. When he saw Syaoron on the couch he smiled, just happy that he was safe.

Syaoron groaned before he opened his eyes. He squinted at the bright light before he sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "God, how long I've been out?" He muttered to himself; thinking he was still alone. He didn't mean to sleep for that long. Now his sleeping schedule was thrown off.

"Not sure." Yuui took a seat beside him, tired from being on his feet all day.

"..." Syaoron had to blink before smiling. "Oh. You're home."

He chuckled. "Yes I am."

Chuckling, Syaoron leaned over and kissed Yuui on the cheek. "Welcome home, then."

"Thank you. Fai told me everything...I'm glad everything worked out."

_Figures_. Syaoron knew it would get to Yuui one way or another. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was...eventful..."

"I'm not mad or anything. It's good that you can properly defend yourself now."

"No, it's not that." Actually it had a bit to do with that though Syaoron would not admit it. "It's just...I...I didn't think I would bring down that demon. I thought I would miss because…everything was happening all at once..."

"You've been training with my brother every day just about, so you've improved a lot." He explained with a grin. "Just be proud of yourself."

"..." Syaoron looked away with a small smile. "Believe me, I'm trying."

Yuui leaned over and kissed him. "Good."

Surprisingly, Syaoron blushed at the gentle kiss. "T-Thank you."


	48. Chapter 48

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Yuuko sat at the back of her store, which had been converted to part of her house, the rest of it on the second floor. She was smoking her pipe contemplating as Watanuki set out tea and snacks. "Watanuki...I want you to tell Doumeki to come here to stay."<p>

A bit confused, Watanuki set the items before looking up at the woman with a tray under his arm. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Normally, the thought of Doumeki staying with him and Yuuko for any causal reason would rile him up but the tone the woman was using; it made him just curious.

"You made so much delicious food, I don't think even I will be able to eat it all." She chimed in, smiling.

"..." Watanuki frowned but it was in confusion more than anger. "Fine. I'll call the jerk and make sure he hurries up. Anything else?"

"Just tell him to hurry before everything gets cold." She replied as he hurried off to the phone. Yuuko's smile waned as she took another drag from her pipe.

On another part of town, Syaoron was again in the basketball court; shooting hoops and bouncing the ball. Syaoran and Sakura were near him but were watching him play; the three just having a good time.

It was overcast, but was still decently warm out as the three enjoyed themselves. After the last attack, things had been quite once more and it was a relief.

Shooting the ball through the hoop, Syaoron caught the bouncing ball before wiping his forehead. He smiled at his brother and Sakura before walking up to them. "Great day, today, huh?"

"The weather's been great, just right for being out." Sakura smiled as the boy beside her blushed faintly.

Syaoron caught the blush on Syaoran's face and smirk. "I'm sure that's it." He teased at his brother. "Right, lil'bro?"

He coughed. "Yeah." Music began playing then and Sakura grabbed her phone.

After about a minute, with both brothers sending looks to each other, she smiled. "My mother said it's going to storm so we should head back."

"Aw. And we were having fun." Syaoron joked; looking at Syaoran when he said it. "_What a shame_."

"We should get back then, don't want to catch a cold if we're caught in it." He smiled and tried his best not to tackle his brother.

Syaoron shrugged. "Sounds good to me. It would suck if we were to get wet." He then walked over to Syaoran and whispered this to the younger's ear. "Especially a certain girl that _someone _is gushing over." He smirked. He moved back to gather his stuff.

Syaoran nearly tripped, but quickly corrected himself just in time for Sakura to ask if he was okay and ask if he was alright.

Snickering, Syaoron pick up his bag. "Okay, let's get going. Wouldn't want to be soaking wet; _right_ lil'bro?"

"R-Right." He replied. Both brothers walked Sakura home and after she told them goodbye they headed back home themselves.

"I don't think I ever seen anyone be so jumpy around a girl before." Syaoron causally stated as if he asked Syaoran what would be for dinner.

"Not jumpy." He countered as they passed Kurogane and Fai's home.

"Well I would say spastic but that's an understatement too." Syaoron smirked.

"Well you're just..." He tried to think of something. "You blush plenty around Yuui."

"_That's_ your argument?" Syaoron laughed. "Of course I would blush around Yuui. He's hot, cute, adorable, sweet, kind, _tall_ and satisfying." He grinned.

His brother covered his ears and groaned. He really shouldn't have said anything.

It took Syaoron all of his control _not_ to laugh harder and fall. "It's a good thing I found him. I can't imagine loving anyone else." His smile lessened.

He eyed his brother just in case he wanted to say something else he didn't need to know. "It's good you have someone."

"You know...the whole time that you now know about Yuui and the rest being supernatural beings; you never really told me once what do you think about our relationship." Syaoron commented. "If you want to; now is the time to say it."

"Well it was worrying when I found out, but it's Yuui. You two were dating before then and I know he wouldn't hurt you so I'm okay with it." He shrugged, after all Sakura was a witch and he still liked her. It made no difference what Yuui was.

"If I wasn't sweaty and prideful; I'd hug you right now." Syaoron stated with a smile.

"Thanks for not hugging me then." He joked as they headed back. Above the sky was continuing to darken.

Syaoron looked up at the sky and frowned. "Wow, it got really bad quick." He commented as he and Syaoran were near their home.

He looked up then too. "It has. Probably going to be a big one. Is Yuui still at work?"

"Yeah." Syaoron started to unlock the door. "He still has a couple hours before he leaves..." He then blinked. "I don't think he has an umbrella though. I should freshen up and go by the cafe to pick him up."

"Right now?" He asked, thinking he would have to wait around until Yuui got off.

Syaoron looked at Syaoran with a raised eyebrow. "I mean later; silly." He grinned as the two entered inside.

He blushed and lightly shoved his brother into their home. "It was a simple mistake."

"Sure." Syaoron chuckled. He then dropped his stuff. "I'm going to take a shower. If anything happens, let me know."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and headed off to his room to change.

However during that time; the sky had darkened up to the point that nothing can be visible above. In fact, Kurogane was outside the front door of the place; just looking up at the very blackened sky. "For some reason, this is weird even for an oncoming storm." He was leaning next to the door.

Fai walked up behind him, hugging the werewolf before he leaned to the side to look past him. "Tornado?" He suggested. "Or maybe just a very bad storm?"

Wrapping an arm around the vampire's waist and pulling him close; Kurogane shrugged. "Not sure. I never seen the clouds that dark; and I have been out in thunderstorms as a kid."

Fai stared, frowning. "Maybe I should call Yuui and tell him he should come home early? If it's going to be that bad."

"You can, just in case I guess." With his other hand, Kurogane reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and gave it to Fai. "Here, use mine."

Unwrapping one arm from the man, Fai took the phone and called up his brother, hoping he wasn't too busy.

"Okay, you can go since it's been slow and all."

"Thank you. I will." Yuui smiled gratefully as he left the cafe. Because of the approaching storm, people were more cautious to walk around outside. So much that the cafe was practically empty. So Yuui's boss decided that the chef needed some extra time off for the day. Sighing in relief, Yuui was starting to walk home. However, his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered. "Hello?"

_'It's me, you should head home. It looks like this storm is going to be a big one.'_ Fai said to him on the other line, not even giving him a hello.

"Oh, I'm just heading home right now." Yuui smiled. "The cafe's empty with no customers so my boss is calling it a day."

_'Just hurry home.'_ He sounded worried.

"..." Yuui didn't know what to say at that point. "Brother...is everything okay?" By then he was a few blocks from the Li house.

_'Just don't want you out in this, it hasn't rained yet, but it probably will soon.'_ Fai responded just as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Don't worry. Worst case scenario, I get wet." Yuui tried to make light of the conversation. "Besides if I do; I might have to tease Syaoron with that." He chuckled.

_'I'm sure he'll enjoying the wet t-shirt look on you. brother. The news is given severe storms, possibly a tornado.'_ He informed, smiling slightly at the joke still.

"He'd probably tackle me; pretending to take it off to _ensure _that I don't get sick." Yuui blushed but smiled at his own joke. "Okay then, I'm very close to the house now."

_"You'll have to tell me all about it later then."_ Fai sounded a little better then.

"Heh. Maybe. Well I'll see you later then." Yuui smiled as he was unlocking the door.

_'Alright.'_ With that Fai hung up and handed the phone back to Kurogane, just glad Yuui was safe now. "He made it home."

"Good." Kurogane let out a small smile as he took back his phone. "That's one thing off our backs then."

"Let's go back inside. I don't want to get wet." Fai remarked as he pulled away and gave Kurogane a soft smile.

"Fine." Kurogane started to follow when he felt a slight chill in the air. He looked up for a moment to see what it was. He then sighed before going inside. Freaking paranoia.

"The power might go out tonight." Walking over to the couch, the vampire stretched out, still unable to shake the odd feeling he had.

Closing the door behind him, Kurogane went to the living room. He sat on the floor; his back facing the couch. "Hmm."

"Have to keep each other warm~" He attempted joking to shake whatever it was hovering over them both. "Or maybe you could just transform and it'll be like sleeping with a giant teddy bear."

Kurogane would _not _give that vampire the satisfaction on his reaction. So he refused to turn his head unless he wanted the vampire to see that faint blush. "I'm not some plush stuffed animal."

"Kuro-tan might not be a stuffed animal, but you are cuddly like one." Fai mused as he sat up then behind Kurogane, long legs on either side of the werewolf now. Long arms hung loosely around Kurogane.

The werewolf huffed. "I'm _not_ cuddly." He decided to just stare forward and pretend that comment never happened.

Fai rested his chin atop of Kurogane's head, body hunched awkwardly. "You are. You just don't like saying it."

"..." Kurogane frowned; not being able to argue.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He grinned and held on a little tighter.

"Take it as you want; I don't care." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I know you better than anyone so don't lie." He chided gently. Fai still felt odd, but didn't understand why.

"I'm not." Kurogane insisted. He felt a bit odd as well but it was just a tiny tug at the back of his mind.

"I think this storm is going to be terrible." It was like a charge in the air, more so than a normal storm would bring. "And I don't hear any thunder now."

"You're right." Now that he thought about it, Kurogane expected some sort of thunder or large noise already.

"It hasn't done it since we were standing outside." It was still darker in the room, the sky still overcast and dark, but there's was nothing. No thunder, no rain, no lightning. _Nothing._

"Do...do you think it's something else?" Kurogane assumed; now the nagging feeling growing.

"I don't know." He frowned and rested his cheek against dark hair.

Lifting a hand, Kurogane patted Fai on the knee. "Then we should just stay inside and see what happens then." Good or not; they shouldn't take a risk just yet.

"We'll hole up here." He agreed, their place had already been patched up and repaired. They had even added some protection charms of their own to defend against any oni bold enough to crash through their bedroom again.

"Hmm." Kurogane nodded; leaning towards Fai.

Fai moved to kiss Kurogane's temple, sighing softly.

Sighing into the kiss; the werewolf found himself relaxing under the touch.

His mind wandered to his brother, he wanted to ask him if he felt this too or not. Instead of calling though Fai reached a hand up to tilt Kurogane's face towards him so he could give the man a proper kiss.

Turning his head a bit, Kurogane returned the kiss, feeling a bit better.

Closing his eyes, Fai wanted to get over the nagging feeling. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, just a bad storm and nothing more ominous.

Now facing the vampire, Kurogane lifted both hands and touched Fai's face as he pulled back and kissed him again; being gentle for him.

It was awkward in this position, and would make his neck hurt if he stayed this way for too long, but Fai didn't care.

Moving up to his knees, the werewolf pulled back to see the expression on the vampire's face with a small smile on his lips.

Fai returned the smile as he now faced Kurogane. It helped.

"There's that annoying smile." Kurogane joked lightly as he hesitantly hugged Fai.

"Everything I do you say it's annoying." He teased voice soft as he leaned into the embrace.

"Yeah. But it's better than you being upset and crap. I'd pick that smile on you over that any day." Kurogane softly admitted as his grip tightened a bit.

"I don't know if that's mean or not." He pouted gently.

Kurogane chuckled lowly before placing a soft kiss on the vampire's neck. "Then you don't know how much I'm crap with words."

"Oh I do, you're terrible at them." He remarked, liking the heat and comfort Kurogane provided.

"Well then, there you go." Kurogane rolled his eyes but those words had a tone of comfort and tranquility in them.

"I love you." He blurted out, not sure exactly why, but the urge had just hit him. "Even if you are bad with words."

"..." Kurogane pulled back to look at those sapphire eyes that have captivate him a long time ago before giving Fai a deep kiss.

Closing his eyes he returned the kiss with full force, not holding back.

The werewolf pushed the vampire gently against the back cushion of the couch as he placed his hands on Fai's hips; not pulling back from the kiss.

Fai's fingers curled into the fabric of the other's shirt, clinging to Kurogane as his body pressed back into the couch.

Softly groaning, Kurogane pulled slightly back from the kiss before giving Fai's chin and down wet kisses. He then ended at the vampire's neck; giving the skin a long lick upwards.

Fai tilted his head to the side, panting as he cracked his eyes open.

Close to the vampire's ear; Kurogane gave out a shaky breath before smiling against it. "I love you too. Despite the crap we went through. I love you." He then kissed the outer shell of that ear.

Fai shivered before he pulled Kurogane closer still and wrapped his long legs around the other's waist. Maybe it was all the stress they had both been feeling these past months just finally letting itself known. Fai didn't know and right now he didn't care.

With one hand, Kurogane drifted from the side of Fai's hip slowly before he gently cupped the vampire gently as he lowered back to the neck and started sucking on the neck.

Gasping at the touch, Fai let the other so as he pleased. It made his blood stir and begin to pool into his gut.

Moving that hand in between the vampire's legs, Kurogane felt himself feeling a bit warm. However, he wanted Fai to feel good first. Actions speak louder than words after all.

"Kuro-san." Fai moaned, head craning back while his hips involuntarily rocked against the hand.

Kurogane let this go on for several seconds more before he used that hand to loosen the vampire's pants. He unzipped before reaching in and touching that member underneath.

Blue eyes stared down at Kurogane as he quickly grew hard from the man's touches. Everything was a jumbled mess already, these odd feelings in the air and everything else, but Fai was slowly forgetting those things and replacing them with Kurogane's touch.

Letting go of the neck, Kurogane panted softly as he freed the vampire's member from the confines of those pants. He then started stroking the member long and slow.

His whole body tensed as his legs spread in reflex. It was torturous and made him want to cry at just how _slow_ the man was touching him.

Feeling that he had teased the vampire long enough, Kurogane started stroking the member faster; softly groaning at the feel of it within his hold.

Whimpering, his hips bucked up into the other's fingers, hard and aching already. "Kuro-san...please."

"Please, what?" Kurogane smirked as he pressed his thumb on the head of the vampire's member.

"Just..._anything_." He said, gently hitting Kurogane with the heel of one of his feet. "Stop being such a tease."

"Impatient, aren't we?" However, Kurogane was far from cruel. He stopped the ministrations as he then lowered himself to be in between Fai's legs. Smirking, Kurogane licked the precum that was leaking out of it; tasting the essence of the vampire before placing his mouth over the head and started sucking on it.

"Oh, oh..._fuck_." His breath hitched as heat surrounded the head of his erection. Fai had always loved Kurogane's warmth and this was just shy of unbearable.

Using his tongue, Kurogane took more of Fai's member into his mouth and started bobbing his head; holding Fai's hips firmly in place.

Fai's head was swimming at this point as he tried to move up into Kurogane's mouth. He groaned in frustration as he buried fingers in dark hair. He was close already.

He knew that he was growing hard. But he loved the feel of Fai in his mouth. And he can tell it won't be long now. The werewolf then started sucking faster and harder; breathing through his nose so he wouldn't gag by accident. However he then use his teeth and feeling a bit frisky; grazed lightly on the erection, making sure it was just enough to send the vampire over the edge.

Kurogane did know just what buttons to push. Arching off the couch, the blonde's mouth agape as he came. His fingers pulled tightly at Kurogane's hair as his vision went black for a moment.

Kurogane swallowed it all before pulling back and licking his lips. Despite the slightly salty taste in his mouth; to him, Fai tasted delicious.

Breathing hard, Fai removed his fingers despite how the hurt. The look on Kurogane's face almost made him want to go another round.

"Feeling better?" Kurogane felt the need to ask.

Nodding dully, Fai watched Kurogane with lidded eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm alright." Kurogane shrugged; ignoring the tight feeling in his lower regions for now.

"Don't lie." He argued as he slowly sat up.

"I'm not." Kurogane frowned. "I did all that for you. To make you feel good." Kurogane stood up before taking a seat next to the vampire. "Because like it or not; we're stuck with each other. For better or worse. Because I'm stubborn like that." He ended with a light joke.

Fai tucked himself back into his pants, slowly regaining himself. "Kuro-san...you're sure you don't want me to return the favor?"

"..." Reaching out, Kurogane gently grabbed the ends of those blonde locks. He then just softly smiled at the vampire.

The look made him blush and look away. "I'm not going to force myself, I'll owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Fai." Kurogane then leaned over and gently kissed the vampire's forehead. "This isn't some game or anything. You do what you want. And if it's not too risky or crazy; I won't stop you. Because only you would make me feel this way..."

He smiled at that. "Not like I was going to spring roof sex on you, but I get what you meant."

"Good." Kurogane sighed against the vampire's head.

Fai smiled and was about to say something when it happened. He would have screamed, but the pressure of the ward coming up knocked the air from his lungs. It made his entire body tense, every hair on end at the feeling, the air seemed to crackle with power and it was too late.

Kurogane felt the crackle of the air but it didn't hit him as hard as Fai who looked like he was in pain. He instantly grabbed Fai and held him close. "Hey! You okay?"

Panting he clutched at Kurogane's shirt. "Don't you feel it? A barrier...we've been trapped..."

"What?" Kurogane felt it but he didn't know what it was. "A barrier?" He asked; feeling a bit frantic. "How big is it then? Is it only us?"

"No." Fai pushed against Kurogane so he could stand before he went to the door. "We have to go to Yuui."

Kurogane didn't waste any time to follow the vampire. He wouldn't dare argue. He can't deny how serious Fai was or how the nagging feeling he had in the back of his head was now on overload. But as soon as they left their place; they looked up and was met with a dreadful sight.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>While regular humans couldn't see it, they could. It looked like transparent walls had been erected all around them. The sky was still dark, but the air was warm and stagnant. "First we check on Sakura. <em>Call Yuui<em>."

"Fuck." Kurogane pulled out his cell phone as he and Fai ran to Sakura's house; making sure the girl and her family was alright. However, at the same time in the Li house; there was a bit of panic.

Yuui was laying on the floor in a bit of pain. He was just finished making dinner and was about to call the boys over to eat when something went through him and he screamed before falling over. By then, he was breathing deeply; the pain lessening but still there.

Both twins scrambled to his side, helping him up. "Yuui, what's wrong?!"

Yuui's chest went up and down frantically as tears came into the corners of his eyes. "...S-Something's...something's wrong...I can...feel it..."

They exchanged a glance. "I'll call Kurogane-san." He explained, but before they could Syaoron's cell phone began to ring.

"Come on. Pick up." By then, the adult pair reached Sakura's house. Kurogane was waiting for someone, _anyone_ to pick up.

_'Kurogane?'_ Syaoran picked up the line. _"Is everything okay on your end?"_

"_Kid_! Thank god." Kurogane sighed loudly relief. "No, in fact; everything's about to get real crappy over here."

_"What happened? Is Fai alright? Yuui just fell and started screaming."_

Kurogane paused in slight horror before continuing. "Blondie's fine. If it wasn't for those damn protective charms in our house, he'd be in the same position as Yuui." He then rubbed his forehead. "The thing is...we're _trapped_. A barrier was conjured up and we can't get out. _None of us_."

_"You can't get out of your house?"_ He asked, not liking the sound of that as his brother calmed Yuui.

"It's not that." Kurogane groaned. "The barrier looks like it stretched on longer than that. I think...the whole city is trapped under the barrier..."

There was a pause as the boy ran towards a window to see. _'I can see something in the sky...What does it mean?' _

"I think...it means...we're in deep shit..."

_'Should we leave? What about Sakura?'_ He could feel himself beginning to panic.

"We're checking up on her as we speak. What you should do is stay inside and have your weapons ready." Kurogane instructed. "There might be more than just the damn barrier."

_'Okay Kurogane-san.'_ He explained. They gave quick goodbyes before he relayed everything to his brother.

Kurogane hung up the phone with a firm expression. He wouldn't have to worry about the three much. They can handle it.

Fai was already knocking on the door and were greeted by Touya who didn't look too happy. "Is everyone alright?"

"You tell me." Touya nonetheless let the guys in. "Sakura just fainting out of nowhere and now mom's doing everything to see what's wrong. But she won't let me in the room." And on top of that, he was worried about his..friend...Yukito who cut their phone call out suddenly.

"I think I know what's going on." The blonde explained. "You should prepare for the worse."

Touya stared at the blonde with skepticism and confusion. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to your mother." He said, not answering the boy. He didn't know how much Touya knew.

"..." Touya pressed his lips together in a line. He sighed. "Fine but I want an explanation or something after that." He then pointed down the hallway. "She's at the first room on the right."

Fai hurried in and knocked when he stood in front of the door. "Nadeshiko. I know you felt it too...is Sakura alright?"

The door opened; revealing the woman who was a bit disheveled. She was frowning but far from bad. "Sakura's just resting right now. Poor girl just fainted out of nowhere when we were just started to make dinner. She was worse a bit before."

"You mean you don't know?" He asked a little surprised.

The woman looked a bit offended at the question. "Well I couldn't exactly say anything once Touya came into the room. So I just told him that she had a fainting spell. That magic..." He sighed. "The magic that we both felt was strong and possibly evil..."

"It's him...Fei Wong...I knew he wouldn't stay quiet forever." He explained. "Will you be alright? We're going to my brother."

Rarely does a scowl come on the woman's face; however, there's a first time for everything. "I thought so. We'll be fine here. I just have to strengthen the seal around this house. Might be a drain but I'll be fine." She then smiled. "However if you like, feel free to make this house a safe zone in case you need it."

He nodded and thanked her. "First I'll see about the others." He returned to Kurogane. "Let's hurry and go to Yuui."

"Right." Kurogane followed with a frown. "Be careful." The woman warned them as they left.

They hurried down the street Fai unable to keep from thinking how quiet it was now. There was no one out no animals, nothing.

By then, Yuui was moved to the couch. He was feeling a bit better but the feeling he had before his panic was still there. He was now more worried than in pain.

He looked much better however and for that both brothers were glad. "They should be here any minute." Syaoran looked about still worried.

Yuui wanted to sit up but his body still felt a bit heavy. "Good. I hope brother's doing better than I am."

"It sounded like he didn't get it nearly as bad as you did."

"That's great." Yuui smiled happily. It was really a good sign but a small one at that.

They had already gotten their charms, keeping them close just in case the worst happened. It put them all on edge, but he tried not to think too much on it.

Pushing himself up, Yuui gripped the cushion; weary that demons might be now out in the open. With that blast of magic; anything can happen.

They were sitting ducks after all. A loud knock suddenly startled all three of them from their thoughts and Syaoran hurried to answer it.

Yuui braced himself; just in case as Syaoron gripped his guns tightly.

It was Fai and Kurogane, both breathing a little heavy from their run. "How is he?"

"Brother?" Yuui smiled as he looked over the couch.

"Yuui, are you okay?" Fai asked as he knelt down beside his brother and smiled.

"I'm better now." Yuui grinned as he held Fai's hands. "And you? I heard that you're fine too but I want to be sure."

"Yeah, just had the wind knocked out of me, but that was it." It was smal, but the fact they were all okay was something. "But you know what this means..."

Yuui glanced at the rest of the group before looking back at Fai with a sad frown. "...Yes..."

"He probably knows where we are...so we have to try and find him." Fai knew Fei Wong Reed was no doubt within the barrier with them, the trick was finding him before things turned bad.

Gulping, Yuui nodded. "You're right."

"Are you well enough to go out?" He asked looking grim.

"I-I think so..." Yuui then started standing up. However as he was standing upright, he felt a rush of pain go through his body. He gritted his teeth as he felt something crawling in his skin. "B-Brother..." He then suddenly spat out a bit of blood before falling to his knees.

"Yuui!" Fai gathered up his brother into his arms as he looked over him, trying to help. "Someone get me a towel." It couldn't have been from the barrier could it?

Syaoran ran out of the room to get one; sacred and confused on what was happening.

Yuui hung his head as his vision was blinking back and forth. He soon saw a man in the back of his vision. It was dark and vague but there was a smile on that face. It wasn't a warm one but a sinister smile. The vampire's eyes started to glazed over. "W-Who are you...?"

"Who are you talking to? Yuui?" Fai shook his gently as Syaoron moved to the vampire's other side to help.

Yuui didn't hear Fai. His vision was still on that man. The black silhouette soon was fading as he got a good look at the person before him. "Y-You are..." Yuui's glazed eyes widened.

_"I see that I found you."_ The man in the vampire's mind smirked. _"It's been a while prince Yuui. I hope you like the tiny I left you all those years ago." He chuckled. "You didn't think you'd get out of it with just scars, did you?" _

"No...Stop..." Yuui muttered pitifully.

_"Nothing can turn back now. Soon I will obtain the power of the vampire twins and the young witch's soul to complete my plans."_ He snarled gleefully. _"And don't worry; I'll make sure that you get to see your family and friends one more time before I kill them with my own hands." _

"_No_! Stop, _please_! Leave them alone! Don't hurt them!" Yuui screamed before he vomited more blood. He then lost consciousness as something black was slowly showing at the back of his neck.

Fai tried soaking up what blood he could before telling Kurogane to call Nadeshiko or anyone that could help. He stilled however when he saw the black spread. It looked like ink spilling over paper.

Over Yuui's back an intricate of a phoenix design was growing. The ink was deep and black almost like it was tattooed on him from the very beginning. It then started to burn with Yuui whimpering in pain.

Fai removed his brother's shirt to see the extent of whatever was happening to his brother. "Try and get Yuuko!" He said, knowing if anyone could help it would be her.

"..B...Brother..." Yuui cried as he was trying to wake up.

"What was that?" He asked, running a hand down his brother's back in comfort.

"He...He found us..." Yuui sniffled. "...He wants us...and Sakura...and...and..." He started to tear up.

"We won't let him." Syaoron said then, petting the blonde's hair. "What's the mark on him?"

"I don't know...it could be anything." Fai's lips curved into a sharp frown as he tried to think.

"I'm sorry..." Yuui cried out softly after a few seconds. "This all happened... because I came here...if I didn't...then..."

"Don't say that. They would have found us regardless." Fai turned to look at Kurogane then. "We're going to go and find Fei Wong."

"No!" Yuui then leaned over and hugged Fai as tightly as he could. "This is what I had nightmares about! It's all coming true! You, Syaoron, everyone!" His shoulders shook. "He's going to take what we have and just kill you all...!" Yuui couldn't take it. "He'll kill you...he'll destroy everything...and it's all my fault..."

"He'll kill us if we don't fight." Fai grabbed his brother's forearms and pried him off. "Yuui I'm going to help."

"Brother please..." Yuui cried out. "I don't want to lose you...I don't want to lose anyone anymore...he'll kill us regardless...he won't stop..." He realized then that Fei Wong had him used as a beacon. Those so-called rouge demons must have done something more then hurt him. He was just a bomb waiting to denote and now it's starting to ticked around the people he cared about. "I just...want all this to stop...is that...so much to ask of me...?" He covered his face.

Fai frowned deeply at his brother, nails digging into his arms. "Please, don't make me force you. I will go and fight him and no amount of begging will stop me."

"..." Yuui slowly dropped his hands but didn't look up at Fai. His face void of showing any emotion though unseen by others. He then placed both hands on Fai's shoulders. "Brother...I-" suddenly a loud sound of a gong went through inside his head; his blue eyes soon drained into amber before he felt a stabbing pain through his chest. Without knowing he let out a small smile. "I..." And just like that, he lost consciousness once again.

Fai caught him before he hit the floor. "You two take him to bed...and watch over him. Try to get in touch with someone."

"Got it." Syaoran nodded as Syaoron slowly took Yuui off Fai's arms. "...Will he be okay?" Syaoron chocked out as he and his twin were holding the vampire upright.

"Not if we don't put an end to this." It made his stomach sink at the idea. Kyle had been more than a challenge for them, Fei Wong would be nearly impossible to defeat.

Syaoron nodded as tears started falling down his cheeks. "Yeah..." He then gestured Syaoran to help carry Yuui to the bedroom; ignoring the fact that he was indeed crying over his beloved.

Fai stopped and saw some of Yuui's blood had gotten on to him. "We should go."

"..." Kurogane didn't dare said anything throughout the entire fiasco. What could he have said? Though regardless, it doesn't matter. They had bigger problems to deal right. "Hm." He nodded.

With that Fai turned and headed outside, thinking he wouldn't hide any longer.


	50. Chapter 50

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Syaoron was sitting on the side of the bed watching Yuui rest as he still held his guns with tight grips. His eyes were burning with anger and regret. "That bastard..." He muttered. "He was and still is the cause of all of this...and he...he fucking used Yuui like <em>a damn radar<em>."

"Syaoron...what are you going to do?" His brother asked, standing in the doorway, his sword at his hip.

"..." Syaoron stared at the floor. "I don't know...we were told to stay and protect Yuui." He then scoffed. "But I want nothing more than to drive a bullet into that piece of shit's nonexistent heart."

"He's after Yuui so it's best to stay, eventually something will come for him." He was worried for Sakura though if Yuui's ranting had been anything to talk about.

"Did you see it?" Syaoron instead asked. "For a moment...Yuui's eyes changed...I only got a glimpse...but...I saw it..." He then glanced at the sleeping, paler then usual vampire. "What if...what if that man did something to him other then...make him a tracker?"

"You mean use him against us?" The thought wasn't impossible and who knew what had happened to Yuui.

"I can't say for sure." Syaoron sighed. "But for a second...I thought I saw...those sapphire color...drained from him...like it _took_ something from him." At the moment before Yuui fainted, Syaoron felt a slight pull at his heart and soul; like a piece was ripped from its original place.

"Are you sure it wasn't just his eyes changing like normal?" If it did happen it didn't bode well for the blonde.

"If it was, wouldn't he be attacking out of nowhere or latching onto some neck?" Syaoron was mentally prepared for it the second he saw the change but when Yuui didn't do a thing; it scared him more. "He had Fai; holding onto him. But he didn't do anything."

"Maybe it takes time?" He suggested unsure of what to make of all us this.

"Damn it Syao-!" Syaoron caught himself from shouting; ware that it wouldn't do much good if Yuui was rudely woken up. "I wouldn't make a big deal out of this if was just his eyes changing." He whispered. "But the damn black tattoo on his back was just the start. He's fucking marked. That man probably can do anything if that's the case. Maybe take something through that mark."

"Then we just have to wait and protect him." he replied not wanting to start a fight.

"...I know that..." The last thing Syaoron wanted as to have a fight with his twin but there was just some things that didn't sit well with him. But for everyone's sake; he'll just pushed it back and handle the present problems at hand. He laid one of his guns down on the bed as he used that hand to lightly grasp Yuui's hand. He closed his eyes. "Yuui..."

The held hand then twitched suddenly.

Syaoron gasped in relief. "Yuui?" He saw a pair of eyes starting to flutter open. "Are you okay?" He almost smiled but it faded as he was staring at a pair of amber eyes. "...Yuui...?"

Yuui looked dazed, but slowly his eyes began to focus on Syaoron.

_'His eyes...'_ Syaoron's heart sank. _'They are still...golden like...'_ He thought with fear.

"Syaoron?" He asked; his head swimming and groggy.

Putting up a smile, Syaoron squeezed the hand that he was holding. "Hey sleepy head." He joked.

It was then he remembered what had happened before he passed out and he bolted upright. "Fai! Where is he?"

"Whoa! Whoa! _Whoa_!" Syaoron moved his hand from Yuui's to grip the blonde's shoulder. "Calm down. We can't have you sick or fainting again." He let some worry seep into his voice.

"He can't go out!" Yuui said, looking wide eyed at Syaoron as the other teen walked forward and explained what had happened since he had been asleep.

"..." Syaoron could only sit and let Syaoran explain the events. But he didn't dare let go out Yuui. And despite what his mind was saying, his heart came first. And the vampire that held it.

"Please tell them to come back." Yuui quieted down, too tired. "_Please_..."

"...We can't." Syaoron hated to make Yuui feel worse then he already had been. "But they have made their choice. They are already trying to find...that man as we speak..."

Yuui's grimaced. "They can't fight him."

"You know that nothing is going to stop them from even trying." Syaoron firmly stated. "It'd be better than sitting around doing nothing and letting that man hurt everything and everyone we hold dear." He almost choked at his words. "He needs to be stopped...and you know that..." He stared at those amber eyes with a frown.

Yuui felt miserable only barely listening. "We just have to wait." Syaoran added.

Placing down his other gun, Syaoron moved his hands to cup Yuui's face. "It's not your fault. Even if you weren't marked, that man would have found you guys anyway. Fai said that before." He used his thumbs to stroke the soft skin of the vampire's face. "But right now, all I want is for you to be safe. And doing anything that I can to keep it that way. I promise you...it'll be alright..."

Yuui looked to him then, trying hard to believe his boyfriend. "Then what should we do?"

"First, you are going to stay here." Syaoron instructed. "We don't know yet if that tattoo will do anything else to you so you can't get close to that man. And second, we just have to hope that no demons break into this house. If that's the case then we would have to go to a safe zone or something..." He wanted to fight; he really did. But Yuui will always come first. And he didn't think that Yuui would be in any condition to fight either much less walk if what happened to him before was any indication.

"What about Yuuko? Or Sakura's house?" Syaoran butted in.

Syaoron considered those options with a thoughtful look. Though despite the harsh turn of the entire situation, a small part of him thought that maybe Syaoran would want to see Sakura again. To see if she's really alright. "I think we can head to Sakura's house. It's closer and we'll be better in defense against those demons..."

Together they got Yuui out of bed and made sure they had anything they thought to be useful. They made good use of Yuui's potions. "We'll be better in one group than two."

Syaoron nodded. He then turned to Yuui. "I want you to be as close to me as possible. If you feel faint at any point; don't hesitate to tell me." He was still worried about the vampire; mostly due to the still amber eyes on the blonde. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed the keys to the house as the three headed outside as quietly as they can.

It was deserted outside and they didn't want to think of what had happened to their neighbors. "I will Syaoron...just lead the way."

With his guns out and ready, Syaoron sighed and smiled as they began moving. "Never thought I'd see the day that I would be the one to protect you like this..." He mused.

"You do in other ways." He explained, but now was not the time to talk. Syaoran walked behind them, sword at the ready.

"J-Just stay close and we'll be fine." Of all the days to feel emotionally valuable, Syaoron's heart picked today of the proclaimed invasion. Great, just what he needed.

They didn't hear anything or see anything for that matter. No sign of Fai or Kurogane either.

Being on guard, Syaoron extended his arm; protecting the vampire as best as he can. He wanted to be sure that there would be no surprise attacks. But there was so much that the twins can do. Plus one of those demons might get Yuui and do something else to him. He'd kill a million of them before he'd let Yuui be reduced to that man's toy. Though it wasn't long before Sakura's house was starting to come into view.

It was then what sounded like something getting electrocuted was heard along with a gargling sound. Turning they spotted a demon that look more gelatinous than anything as it reared back from the barrier. It must have tried getting out to no avail. At least they didn't have to test the barrier now.

Wasting no time, Syaoron lifted his hand and aimed at the demon. "We should move quickly."

It must have heard him as the blob of black ooze turned and opened it's too large mouth to gargle at them. It made Yuui sick to hear. "Run!" Syaoran yelled as he knew it was too late to bypass.

Syaoron fired a few shots at it; slowing it down just a bit. "Syaoran; get Yuui into that house! And hurry." He then ran towards the demon; moving as quickly as he could while still shooting at it.

"Syaoron!" Yuui cried out as the other boy dragged him away. The shots hit the beast, splattering what looked like thick mud everywhere.

The teen winced as his clothes were stained with thick black mud. "Go Yuui! I'll be fine!" Syaoron briefly smiling with confidence before turning his attention at the demon once more. It wouldn't be very long but Syaoron won't let that go into his head.

The demon growled, voice bubbling up. Another shot struck it and it cried out, it seemed wherever it had hit had finally caused it pain.

Syaoron smirked with morbid satisfaction. "That's a good sign." He then aimed at the demon once again. "Let's see that again." He then shot near or very close to where the shot hit the demon last; careful to move far from it as possible but still within proximity.

It reeled back, more of itself splashing over the street. It lasted for just a moment before it was shuffling towards him.

Without thinking, Syaoron jumped and flipped over the demon. He landed behind the demon but was slightly surprised. "Whoa...I didn't know I can do that..." But he cut that musing short as he then fired shots quickly at the demon's back.

It seemed he had hit a vulnerable spot as black blood seeped out and down the demon's side as it tried to turn around quickly and make a grab for the boy.

Syaoron blinked and tried to move away from it but he was a bit slow on his reaction. The demon saw an opening as it leaped forward and with its sharp teeth; bit the teen's left leg with a vicious growl.

The teen screamed in extreme pain.

It was then it tried to draw him into its mouth in order to swallow Syaoron whole.

Gritting his teeth, Syaoron pressed the guns onto the demon's forehead and fired.

Ooze covered his arms, threatening to cover him completely as the demon released its hold and fell forward in a heap onto the ground.

However, Syaoron wasn't one to be careless as he shot it a few more times to really see if it was dead.

The blob of a demon didn't move any longer as it slowly began to dissolve..

Lowering his guns; Syaoron took deep breaths as he saw the demon being reduced to nothing but a pile of black goop. He then groaned as he touched his injured leg. The bite looked nasty and deep. He was bleeding and was losing blood fast. "Got to...get...into that house..." Syaoron groaned as he started to limp away from the goop. "Before...more demons...come..." He wasn't going to go down yet. He needed to move; and move quickly.

He didn't have to move long before his brother was running up to him. "Syaoron." He hissed as he let his brother lean into him as he helped him to Sakura's home.

"H-Hey..." Syaoron groaned. "I-Is Yuui alright...?"

"He's hysterical right now." He sighed as they managed to get inside.

"Not...exactly the answer...I was hoping for..." It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out right away.

Syaoran caught him before the both hit the floor. Nadeshiko was by his side in seconds along with Yuui. "It's his leg."

"Demon...bit me..." Syaoron's vision was starting to go out. "Was...too...slow..." He wanted to just close his eyes and sleep at that moment. "Too...tired..." His eyes started to droop.

"Let's get him cleaned up and that leg fixed." Nadeshiko said as the other two helped carry Syoaron into the bathroom.

Vaguely feeling being picked up, Syaoron's vision had gotten blurry; only distorted figures were around him. He then slowly closed his eyes.

Nadeshiko grabbed a first aid kit and once they had at least cleaned his leg, she began dressing the injury.

The only thing that kept Syaoron awake was the sparks of pain going up his leg. He was gnashing his teeth a bit before he relaxed. He wanted to move but his body felt heavy. He sighed tiredly.

Yuui watched him worriedly, thinking he should have been there to help. "We can give him something for the pain after." Nadeshiko said as they all were cramped in the bathroom as she worked and Syaoran cleaned hsi brother.

"Yuui...?" Syaoron's quiet voiced echoed out around the bathroom. "...Yuui...?" His eyes wouldn't open; his vision black. He started to reach out despite his lack of energy.

"I'm here. You'll be okay." He smiled, trying to comfort the boy. He knew it was painful, but he tried.

"That's good..." There was a smile but it looked more pained then happy. "I...was...worried about you..."

"Idiot." Yuui wiped his face clean and sighed. He still didn't know where his brother and Kurogane had gone off to and hoped they hadn't gotten hurt.

Syaoron breathlessly chuckled. "But I'm _your _idiot...right?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "There we are. You're lucky it wasn't as deep as it looked." The witch warned as she pinned the bandages around his leg.

Finding himself sighing, Syaoron frowned. "It's better...then being...dead..." He supposed. "Your barrier...did most of the work...before I fought it..."

Syaoran looked at them in shock when he followed the arrows path and called out for them. Kurogane attacked once more, seeing the hesitance in his eyes.

It didn't bode well for them if this was what happened when they faced one demon. Who knew how many more were left within the barrier's confines. "Just rest then, we're safe." Yuui smiled.

Syaoron shook his head a bit. "Don't want to...I want to be...by your side..." He sleepily smiled. In some small part of his mind, he was still worried about Yuui and what that man has done to him. He knew he needed to regain his energy; but the last thing he'd want was to be in an almost-like coma at the very moment the vampire gets harmed.

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Syaoron fought the urge to stay awake but at last, his breathing even out and his hand dropped to his side. He was soon asleep; with a slight frown on his face.

"We'll put him to bed and think of a plan." Yuui told the others as he watched his lover sleep. He had to know where his brother was.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me. We're almost to the end people!

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>In another part of town, Watanuki tried his best not to stare at the windows of the shop as he can clearly see something hovering over the place. It crackled and sparked every now and again. Like Sakura and Yuui, he was hit with an unknown blast of energy and nearly passed out. But now, he was getting better if not still a bit pale. He sighed. Just when things were starting to look up.<p>

"Oh don't look so gloom and doom." Yuuko chided as she ghosted through the upstairs. "Where's my bourbon and ice I asked for?"

"..." Watanuki quietly glared the woman; not feeling up to retort. "Coming right up." He stomped his way into the kitchen. As he was setting up the drink, he couldn't help but worry about the rest of the gang. Were they affected as he was? Were they hiding safely? Or did something bad happen to them? All these questions and no answers. He picked up the tray with the bottle of bourbon, a glass and a small bucket of ice. He wished he can do something about all of this.

"Don't worry so much. Yuui and the Li twins are safe if I had to guess." She smiled brightly as she spotted her drink.

That statement alone lifted Watanuki's spirits a bit. He placed the tray on a table that was next to the woman. "I can't help it, Yuuko. They are my friends after all." More friends that he ever had in his lifetime.

Mugetsu cooed as it wriggled from the boy's clothes.

"This is their own fight...it won't last for much longer I think." Yuuko stated; her expression not changing one bit.

Spotting Mugetsu, Watanuki petted it with his index finger gently. He frowned though. "It's not fair. Not for any of them." He hated being the one to just sit there while others had to risk their lives. Their fight or not, it wasn't fair.

"I think we should be okay for now, but the storm will get worse." She sipped at her drink as an afterthought as Doumeki strolled in.

Almost instantly, Watanuki had a scowl on his face as the stoic teen came into the room. He kept his attention on Mugetsu. "That really doesn't reassure anything, Yuuko." His voice wasn't filled with anger however. "Not that I'm not grateful for the protection."

"If you go outside you might get caught by those nasty little demons walking around. It's best for both of you to stay inside. But if you want to help, maybe you should give them a call?"

"..." Watanuki reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Furrowing his eyebrows, he called the first number he can think of. "Syaoron, I hope you guys are okay..." He placed the phone next to his ear; hoping the teen or anyone would pick up.

Instead of Syaoron picking up it was Yuui. 'Watanuki? Are you alright?'

"Yuui?" Watanuki replied with a slight note of surprise. "I could ask you the same thing. Is everything okay on your end?"

'Syaoron was bitten, but he's been bandaged up...we're all at Sakura's home. Though my brother and Kurogane are still out there somewhere.'

"..." Watanuki supposed that it was better then everyone being dead and all. "Fai and Kurogane are out?" He didn't know what to say.

'I've not seen them for about an hour.' He explained worried that the worst had happened.

An hour...a lot can happen in an hour. He should know. The teen had been in horrible situations in just under five minutes. However, he sighed. "I'm sure they are alright." He started with a bit of hope. "Fai and Kurogane have people who want nothing more than to be safe. They won't go down easy."

'I hope so...' He explained with a sigh. 'I have no clue what to think.'

Watanuki felt something stir inside of him; something that felt a bit foreign to him. But he figured he should try...to see the reaction he'll get. "...It doesn't sound like you have much faith in them..." He stated almost sadly.

'I had dreams of them dying, I tried to get them to stay, but I passed out and...I don't think they can beat him.'

"So what? Dreams are dreams." Watanuki grumbled. "I'm not one to talk but dreams and reality are two different things. They only come true if you let them. So, are you saying that you're letting those dreams come true by doubting your brother and the others?"

Yuui paused for a moment surprised by the outburst. 'I...I want them to live, but this is all my fault.'

Watanuki can understand that. He had that train of thought when he was younger. But he was older now and alive. He gritted his teeth. "What kind of idiot would say that!?"

Wincing, Yuui didn't know what to do. 'Then what should I do?'

"First of all, stop with the stupid self-loathing." Watanuki snarled. "It's not helping you, not helping the others and it's sure as hell not helping the situation." He almost felt like he was yelling at Doumeki for some reason. "Second, try and come up with a plan. I can't do much on my end but I'll as best as I can and three; have freaking faith! Syaoron got bitten but he's not giving up. Neither is Fai, Kurogane or anyone. You can say that it's your fault all you want but it's not true! It was never true. So tell me Yuui, are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself or are you actually going to take matters into your own hands?"

'I...I want to try and help Watanuki...but I don't know where to start or if I'm too late...I've been cursed, marked.'

"I-" Watanuki stopped himself. Yuui was marked? He made a side glance at Yuuko with wide eyes. "Um..." He gulped. "D-Don't let that drag you down. You have to concentrate on what you need to do. You can't have doubts right now. For Syaoron's sake; do what you can and worry about the rest later." He wanted to ask Yuuko if Yuui being marked had anything to do with what was happening but he can't have Yuui being upset again.

'Thank you Watanuki...' Yuui sounded a little better, but he still had a lot to consider.

"...You don't have to thank me..." Watanuki smiled. "Just...tell Syaoron and the others that I said hi and all..."

'Stay safe, all of you' And with that Yuui ended the call.

"My, I've never heard you so passionate Watanuki." Yuuko smiled as Doumeki poured her another drink.

Watanuki put his cell phone away but didn't turn to see the woman. "...Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." He then sighed. "It's nothing special; just a pep talk."

"Watanuki's becoming a man!" She clapped cheerfully.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Watanuki snapped without realizing it. Honestly, that woman will be the death of him someday. She and that jerk Doumeki; both.

~later~

Ioryogi had been ducking in and out of alleys as he made his way across the city. He knew where he should look first to find others. He shot a burst of flame at a smaller demon, its charred body falling over with a dull thwack before he jumped over its smoking remains and heading down the street. He was vulnerable like this and needed help.

The demons have been more ruthless than usual. Not under strict rules of the master, they would find any poor human curious enough to go out and venture into the area and devour them violently; the screaming quickly coming and going. There was still that powerful hum of dark magic in the air; as if challenging those who possess the ability.

The master was in the middle of the whole city; grinning deviously as he held an orb in one hand, a blue glowing orb. "That child thought he can get away with me." He smirked. "He and his twin didn't realize that I have been manipulating them from afar; placing that mark on one and easing their memories and having my loyal Kyle put a track on that werewolf before his death." He chuckled. "This power that I have, rare but pure residing from those blue eyes. Taking it from that child was easy but all I need is the others and that girl's soul to make it happen. Only a matter of time before I became more powerful the ever imagined; a god."

When it was said and done Ioryogi made it the Kinomoto house, barging in and nearly getting attacked because of his troubles. He was out of breath and covered in ash and grime. "I was wondering where all of you were." He had felt the pulse of magic surrounding the small home, how it made the air cleaner around it. "Tell me...what's going on and whose ass do I have to kick for causing this?"

One of the bedroom doors opened, revealing a tired vampire with amber eyes and a heavy on his shoulders to boot. When he saw his old friend; he felt guilty and ashamed. He wasn't giving up hope but things just weren't looking better.

"It was his plan..." He started walking down the hallway. "He had me marked and took something from my body; he had me like a piece for a game of chess. That...demon is called Fei Wang. He put...a barrier around the whole place and now...we're trapped..." His eyes started to water but he tried to be as firm as he could.

"And you're just sitting here?" He noticed how the other blonde and werewolf weren't here and could only assume they had gone to do something about this mess.

"Syaoron's hurt Bitten by a demon." Yuui shook his head. "And I'm no good being what I am now. My brother and Kurogane are god-knows-where in the city; trying to take him down. I just...I need to be with Syaoron for the time being..."

"So he took away your claws and ability to fight too?" He growled. "Two people won't be able to take him down. In this house alone there are capable fighters."

Yuui gripped the side of the wall; feeling angry. He looked away.

"This house is safe for now because he's playing with all of you. If he wanted to, the barrier here would be gone eons ago." Ioryogi watched as Sakura gripped Syaoran's hand tighter. "So don't just stand there; fight!"

"..." Yuui can hear the conviction on Ioryogi's voice. He knew that he was right. Nothing can be accomplished by doing nothing. He wanted to fight. He needed to fight. For his family, for his

friends, for his beloved who despite their fallouts loved him with all his heart. Suddenly pissed, those amber eyes glowed bright gold and—

*WHACK*

There was a hole in the wall, Yuui was breathing deeply as his eyes had tears as they fell down. Retracting the fist, he frowned. He then turned to Ioryogi with a conflicted but hopeful expression. "What's the plan then?" His voice low and deep.

Ioryogi smiled wide, showing off his sharp teeth. "We go and find the bastard."

"If the two of you are going out then take this." Nadeshiko stepped forward, handing them both small bells on a cord. "The sounds cleanse the air around you and wards off demons for a period of time." She had been busy practicing with her daughter since she'd discovered who she was and she was glad they had focused on protection wards and objects.

Nodded in thanks, Ioryogi put on the charm. "Thanks."

Taking the charm, Yuui tied it around his wrist. "Thank you." His voice didn't lighten up but was soft for the woman. "We'll be back before you know. And..." His eyes trailed to the hole on the wall. "Feel free to bill me for the damages afterwards." He then glanced at Syaoran and Sakura. "You two will be the last line of defense. Protect this home and each other with all you got. I may be down but I'm not out." His amber eyes softened at the two. "And above all else, don't leave each others sight, am I clear?"

"Of course Yuui. We'll look after brother too." Syaoran stood there determined to help in any way he could.

"Let's go." Ioryogi smirked before heading out.

"Right." Yuui's voice hardened again as he followed the stuff animal.


	52. Chapter 52

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me. Things come to a head as history is revealed and plans are set into motion.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>They were back outside and into the war zone. However, thanks to the bells that they had, the vampire wasn't feeling so woozy or even ill. It was working.<p>

They didn't see any demons either which was strange, but then again the whole thing was eerie. There were no sounds other than the sounds of their footsteps on the pavement.

"I don't like it." Yuui whispered harshly. "Just an hour ago, this whole street was filled with those creatures. Now it's as if they vanished into thin air." His eyes never stopped glowing.

"They're getting ready for something. He's making his final move." He picked up the pace heading off towards where he felt the darkness the strongest.

Quickly walking next to the stuffed dog, Yuui's eyes were moving rapidly; making sure that nothing will pop out. He felt his back burning because of the mark. He didn't want to succumb to pain; he had bigger things to worry about. A bleeding back wasn't one of them.

When they rounded a street corner Ioryogi had to skid to a halt and ducked behind a car. Beyond them were a horde of demons of all shapes and sizes just waiting. He panted as Yuui followed suit right behind him. Looking over to the vampire he could smell the blood on him, but if he was willing to go on he couldn't convince him otherwise.

Yuui can feel Ioryogi's eyes on him. He must have known. But he shook his head with a small smile; letting him know not to worry. The demons were still for a minute before the one in the front started moving out of the way. Soon the whole horde moved to the sides of the streets. Silence came. Soon enough, the sounds of soft footsteps approached. But as the figure almost came into view, Yuui felt extreme pain on his back. He gritted his teeth.

Ioryogi breathed deeply and slowly, building the fire within him making it grow hotter and hotter inside him. He knew who was coming and had to be prepared for it, he would have one shot if that and while it would most likely do nothing he had to try.

The demon master soon came into view; causing the demons around him to growl and roar in appreciation. "Fellow minions." He started. "I would like to announce that /our/ dream is so close that I can taste it. Thanks to a lovely blonde vampire prince, I had managed to find those twins; the one we thought were died." He grinned darkly. "Behold!" He showed then the blue orb. "I have acquired the power that dwells from one of them. This power is greater than mere magic alone. This here...is the power of the great blue Phoenix!" Yuui felt like crying as the demons roared out in cheer.

Shaking his head Ioryogi stood. He wouldn't allow Fei Wang to do as he pleased. The mortal plain wasn't his to protect, but he would protect it none the less. He had important ties here and would not let harm come to them.

"But as you can see, there's only half of this power." The master shook his head. "When I met that great being so many years ago, it refused to bestow that to me so I killed it." He growled. "But that damn being split its power into two and that vanished before my very eyes. So many years I longed for it. And when I found it; I swore to do everything to get it. But even with this power as a whole, it's simply not enough..."

Yuui's eyebrows went up. Not enough?

"I have heard that one of the wolf tribes was harboring a child that had the spirit and power of the great ruby eyed black dragon of the east. And the white goddess of purity in a forest that time forgot inside another. Along with the great phoenix, the three had the ability to change, nature, space and even time itself. So I had wasted years making sure that I obtain them but they slipped from my very fingers. The dragon child, the two halves of the Phoenix and a certain girl with heart as pure as her soul. But now...it ends. They will be here and I will make sure that our dream will come true!"

The cheers of the demons grew louder.

Yuui listened to all of that with a heavy heart.

Ioryogi couldn't believe what he had heard. So this was the man who had killed the phoenix. He'd heard stories from his realm of the beast. It hadn't been truly killed, it was in its nature to be forever immortal, but it had taken on a different form to hide its power away. It seemed there really were no coincidences in this world if they had all met up here in this place, with the witch so close as well.

"So my minions please wait just a little bit longer for I can predict that those who held the very power that is in my very hand will come." His eyes went to the car that the two was hiding. "Isn't that right, Prince Yuui?"

Suddenly, Yuui's amber eyes went wide as soon clouded. Almost automatically, his body went frigid before he slowly stood up and swayed a bit. He started walk forward to the man. "Yes, master." His voice was void of emotions.

Springing up he shot a burst of flame towards the man and his army. Blue flames whirled and spiraled from his mouth stretching the distance between them.

Fei chuckled as several demons jumped into the line. They were burned alive before turning into ashes. "So, this is the great Ioryogi, the ruthless, heartless being in the spirit world." Fai grinned. "Last I heard, you were punished for a very great crime. Now look at you. A worthless dog." He chuckled. "Though I have to say, it's odd for you to protect a lowly pawn. Is it not?"

Dammit he had hoped to at least singe the bastard. "I may be limited in this form, but I'm still the king of the spirit realm!" His eyes darkened as flames flickered inside his jaws. His shadow twisted on the ground, growing larger and taking the form of a great beast.

Before the stuffed animal can try anything, Yuui's body moved in front of him. His eyes were empty; almost colorless. The nails were extended.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fei warned. "If you try to do anything, my lovely pet here might so something. But I'm afraid he's not much a fighter. He can only block and take the hits. It'll be such a shame if there were to be any more scars or even a limb lost from him."

"Out of the way Yuui!" He growled before he hit the bell around his neck, letting it ring.

The bell chimed in the vampire's head; there was a slight flinch of resistance.

Fei soon frowned a bit. "I see. Well I guess I should do something about that bell the two of you have." He then lifted a finger and several demons jumped in front of him. "Prince Yuui, stop that dog from getting any closer."

The bells were working but it was fighting alongside the mark the vampire had. But taking over the body was much easier then the heart and soul. With eyes flickering, Yuui's body soon went in for the attack.

"Remember Syaoron! That kid's waiting for you dumbass!" Ioryogi leapt backwards shooting a flame at a demon that got too close. At least he was small and hard to hit.

"S-Syaoron...?" Yuui's mouth moved on its own but the burning back blocked it out for the moment as he dodged some of the flames attacks. Swiftly, he managed to grab the stuffed animal in his hand; the other had the nails out. The eyes were changing in and out. His body in-between two controls. Fei grinned.

Shadows shot up and wrapped around the vampire stopping him from finish the other off as Ioryogi growled and tried prying the hand open. "Syaoron wants you to be strong!"

There was that name again. The bell around his wrist rang. "...S-Syaoron..." Yuui mumbled. "Strong..." His eyes were almost cleared as his body started to shake.

Soon Fei frowned. "What the...?"

"Dammit listen!" His own bell rang loud and clear around his neck as he moved, the demons around them shying and hissing at the sound.

Soon Fei growled. That magic...it was pure and great. When did he felt that kind of power before? Bells. There were bells ringing. They were everywhere. Then flashes of pictures came into his head.

'...Mother and father,Ioryogi...Sakura...Syaoran...Watanuki...Yuuko...Brother...Kurogane...' Then Yuui's eyes widened as the last image came. 'S-Syaoron...?'

The spell was rendered useless as Yuui gasped; his eyes back to amber, the mark started melt; burning him. Out of impulse, his hand opened; releasing Ioryogi from his grasp.

The stuffed toy dog broke out into a run; burning demons that came to close and sending shadows out to take down the others.

Yuui soon coughed out blood as his body was back being his. But he felt drained. The mark was going away but he felt like he was as well.

"I knew it." Fei stated. "That kind of power can only mean one thing." He darkly smirked. "The direct ancestor that obtained the goddess's power is near." With his dark magic, he created a long spar. "While I hate to get rid of a great pet, since I got what I needed from you, I guess you've serve your purpose."

Looking over his shoulder, Yuui glared at the man. "You're the very devil of us all. You won't get away with this."

"Oh believe me." Fei snickered. "I already have." He then threw the spar.

Ioryogi shot out his shadows as he moved to grab Yuui and push him down.

"No you won't." Fai stood slashing outwards towards the spear to cut it into pieces just as Ioryogi's shadows wrapped around it.

A howl erupted into the sky before a huge werewolf ran past and took down three more demons before growling at Fei.

"Brother..." Yuui breathed out in shock. "And Kurogane..."

Fai smiled as he looked over his shoulder, the spear having fallen useless to the ground. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Now its time to get up and fight."

Yuui blinked before nodding. "Right."

"And there they are." Fei's voice rang out. "The other half of the delightful phoenix and the black dragon's child." He glanced at the small orb in his hand before back at them. "I was

wondering when you will be coming. Such a shame that you couldn't stop me from taking it; now Prince Yuui is just a worthless vampire."

Yuui gulped at the man's words while Kurogane was in the front of the group; snarling and showing his teeth.

"He isn't worthless, he broke your hold." Fai smiled, eyes narrowed. "I think it's time we went on the offensive."

Ioryogi smirked, he couldn't agree more.

"He broke the hold because of that stupid bell." Fei argued smoothly. "If there wasn't any help then he wouldn't be here. Such a spineless, weak, pathetic-"

"Shut up!" Yuui shouted; having enough.

Fai ran forward then arms crossed as he went into the fray. He cut into demons left and right, not caring if he killed them outright or not.

"Not bad." Iroyogi smirked before he shot out a fireball.

Kurogane nudged Yuui. "Let's go."

"Wait, Kurogane." Yuui stopped the man. "Fei told me that you're the dragon's child."

"...I know..."

"You know...?" Then Yuui's eyes widened. "You heard...oh god, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Kurogane cut him off. "No more apologizing. Now we stand up and fight." His red eyes at the demons being cut down by Fai and Ioryogi.

"What will you do?" Yuui slowly frowned. His nails soon extended as his eyes were burning with amber.

"I'll go right and you'll go left?"

"Sounds good." Kurogane flashed his teeth before the two started to fight. They soon were cutting down several demons mercilessly at a time.

Fei Wang watched, scowling as he drew back into his demons. Let them fight.

Soon the number of demons dropped dramatically before the rest turned tail and started to run. Slashing down another demon, Yuui watched as it crumbled into dust. He looked up and turned to his friends. "Fai...you have something he wants; you, Kurogane both."

"So? We won't let him catch us." Fai was panting now, claws dripping blood. "We'll beat him then go home."

"Your brother's right." Kurogane moved his neck around; the sounds of crackling were heard. "And it doesn't matter. We'll get him and give you back that orb thing. Don't worry."

Yuui slowly nodded; his hands and most of his body were stained in blood; from both demons and his own. Ioryogi shot out another spiral of flame which left an open path before them. Fai took it, bolting down the street and towards Fei Wang before he managed to escape. Fei anticipated this as he turned around with the orb. "The phoenix's attacks are impressive if not effective." The orb started to glow. "Though half, it will still harm you." A bright light came from the orb before it shot out towards the vampire.

Yuui's eyes widened before he ran as fast as he could. He got really close to his brother was he saw the light. "Brother! Watch out!" He managed to push his brother out of the way but it was too late for him. The amber-eyed prince saw white as he felt extreme agony.

Kurogane and Ioryogi were only close behind as they saw Yuui's eyes wide in shock before the body hit the ground; blood splattering everywhere.

"Just as always." Fei sneered. "Your kindness has been a weakness. How pathetic."

"Yuui!" Fai stood over his brother in disbelief. There was so much blood, too much. "You, you won't get away with this." Enraged his eyes bled yellow as he charged forward. He would be no help to his brother if he were taken out too while leaving them both defenseless.

Kurogane was charging along with Fai to get that master. The damn bastard had to hurt Yuui and use him. Now that demon master will get the pain back tenfold.

Fei smirked as he lean out the orb again; its light shining at the pair. But he was shocked as a gunshot rang out. He felt his hand bleed as the orb was pushed out of his grasp. It was floating away from him. With dark angry eyes, he looked to his side and saw a barrel of a gun smoking.

He clutched at his wrist, the hand shaking from the pain. When he looked in the direction of the gun he saw Syaoron standing there. "You nuisance. I should have had you killed long ago!" Several demons sprang from the ground around him then and charged at the boy.

"Don't forget about us, you piece of shit!" Kurogane shouted as he and the others were charging while the bullets and demons were falling.

The blue orb was soon ignored but it slowly formed into a small bird. It flew to Yuui's fallen body. Chirping sadly, it landed right on top of the red-stained chest. It tilted its head with white beady eyes. Soon, the bird sank down into the vampire's chest; being absorbed. The body glowed for a mere second. Something was happening. It was painful, but really he couldn't feel much of it. He felt like he was somewhere far away as he felt his body moving on its own, patching itself back up.

Fai lept high into the air and swiped out at Fei Wang, wanting to take his head from his shoulders. Fei moved aside from the vampire only to move again as the werewolf's claws were close and then had to jump back a bit at a ball of fire heading in his direction.

Yuui's eyes opened but instead of amber, it was blue. But it was glowing blue. Slowly the body got up and stood. The body glowed as the head was turned. My lady, we need your help once again. That man is back and creating chaos. The dragon hasn't awakened yet and my other half is fighting that creature. Please.

Somewhere, someone's body jolted before a pair of bright white eyes was shown.


	53. Chapter 53

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Fei Wang dodged the strike bobbing and weaving. He struck out with his good hand, sending blasts of magic at Fai. He wouldn't fail, the boy had gotten a lucky shot, but he wouldn't lose, not when he was so close.<p>

"Fai!" Kurogane shouted as one particular blast was very strong and it caused a flesh wound in his left arm. He keeled down in pain. The blast rush to the vampire; too fast to dodge. Fei smirked. Now he'll have the other half.

"I think that's enough of that." A blast of blue with the first one; cancelling it and exploding before it came too close to Fai.

Yuui stood still dirty and covered in blood. He was slouched and breathing hard, but he was standing. I won't let you hurt brother or anyone else. Fei Reed gritted his teeth cursing both of them. "I'm so close now! I won't let you brats take it away!"

Kurogane was breathing deeply. He can see Yuui and his body glowing bright blue. He wondered if it was that great phoenix inside of him. Suddenly he felt something in him. It was awake. His head hung low as his eyes started to glow the brightest red it has ever been. He then screamed as his body glowed red and black dragon wings sprouted out of his back.

The screaming stopped as the werewolf stood up, wings and all. He opened his eyes and they were glowing red. His mouth was formed into a twisted grin. It's about damn time that I woke up. Those words came out of Kurogane's mouth but it wasn't his voice. And I thought it'll be boring.

Ioryogi looked over. Of all the things he had seen, this had to be the strangest. "Don't just stand there, do something!" He barked as he jumped over a demon. Fai took a second to stare as well, surprised more than anything. Don't tell me what to do, spirit king. It snarled before lines of bright red swirled around his arms; creating dragon claws. Grinning darkly it charged at the demon master with the wings gaining speed.

"I'll steal your power as well beast!" Fei Wang shot a blast of thick black tendrils out towards Kurogane. He'd strip that fragment of the dragon from the man and then finish him off.

Yuui's eyes glowed again as the demon master was trying to fight his godly lover off. He may be just one half but the Phoenix and the dragon had been as one for many centuries. The body glowed before bright blue wings sprouted out of his back; the blue swirled went around the arms and legs before charging with the dragon.

Fai's chest ached as he stumbled forward and cried out. It burned deep within him before radiating out and engulfing himself. Gritting his teeth he left headed towards Reed as well.

As the fight was going on, back at the shop; Watanuki was just around the front door when he suddenly saw something with bright white eyes. He yelped as he fell down in shock. What the hell?

Yuuko stepped forward past him as he landed on his ass. She stared start on unalarmed. "I was wondering when you would come. It's been a long time."

The door opened gently to reveal...Sakura? Watanuki sat up with a confused look. "Wait, that's Sakura." He pointed to the young girl. "But shouldn't she be at home, protected." With a gentle smile, it stepped into the shop.

"It has been a long time, dear friend." The bright white eyes landed on Watanuki. "And who is this young gifted man?"

"My employee. he makes wonderful cakes." She stepped aside and extended a hand to gesture her guest inside. "There's a bit of a commotion outside it seems and to see you here means the three of you are finally awake."

"Nothing can past you." It giggled softly. "It has been a bit of a hassle, sleeping and waiting. But you of all people know that it would only be a matter of time." Smiling at Watanuki, it then turned around. "Come on in, young man. It's dangerous to be outside."

Watanuki was even more confused when behind the not-Sakura was Syaoran; his sword at his waist. He blinked. "Okay, I'm lost."

"Sakura has within her a small part of a spirit. A god if you will. They were waiting for Reed to make his move." She explained smiling. "Why don't you grab up some of your teacakes?"

"...F-Fine." Watanuki quickly stood and bowed to the not-Sakura. "Pleasure to meet you." He then turned away to grab some teacakes.

It giggled again. "What a fine young man; the one who can see what no one else can." It then turned to Syaoran. "And you, I admire your bravery and determination. This young girl is happy to have a human like you."

Syaoran had tagged along, thinking something terrible was happening to Sakura and had wanted to defend her. "I...thank you." He blushed and bowed as well.

The not-Sakura smiled gently. "And polite as well. A rare human being..." The smile faded a bit. "But I can't help but feel responsible for your twin's physical state."

Watanuki came back with a tray of tea and tea cakes but waited by the doorway as he listened in.

"We, the goddess, the phoenix and the dragon. We owe you all involved more than you would think. If there was any way, we would have taken down the man ourselves...but we had no solid form and when he took us down one by one, we had to resort to desperate measures. But thank you for helping us nonetheless."

"It was quiet impressive to see the three of you before me all those years ago." Yuuko grinned. "But with Fei Wang looming we had to act fast." She motioned for Watanuki to come in. "And you know what we did? We took a part of each of them and put them out into the world to be born again in whatever they so chose, to heal and regain their strength."

"For example," The not-Sakura added as Watanuki walked in. "There was a clan of magic users who had a small bits of me. When the battle happened; in a last ditched effort; they pieced me together and send it into this particular girl's ancestor." It shrugged. "For the dragon, the brute, chose a very specific wolf clan and took over a family it thought was the strongest; the Suwas. And the Phoenix...it was a rush job but I think it made a smart choice."

"It was broken into two, but a powerful and ancient vampire promised to take him into his clan. Eventually our dear twins, Kurogane, and Sakura-chan were born." She clapped happily.

"...That...sounds like a...complicated process." Watanuki stated as he started serving everyone tea.

"It was, but Reed had to be stopped and it had to be a secret." She winked and held a finger up to her lips. "It was delicate."

Making a face, Watanuki nodded. "Right." He placed a small plate of teacakes to the not-Sakura. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

"Thank you very much." It took one of them and bit into it. "Hm...this is very delicious. Granted I have no need to eat like most beings but this is something." It smiled.

"Isn't it though?" Yuuko grinned. "But now I'm sure you didn't come here just to chit-chat."

"You haven't changed at all." It smiled. "Well, I think this man's ruthless and childish means of power-taking has gone long enough. But I'm afraid that I can't do much. Unlike the other two, if I use my powers, it might overwhelm the young girl's body, even with her great but dormant magic within her."

"That is a problem." Yuuko inclined her head to the side. "But his barrier is waning, which means he's weakened. A small push would send it over the edge."

"That's true but this girl's body is more fragile than anyone else. There is a possibility that she may be injured in the process." It frowned.

Holding the tea tray, Watanuki looked at the two beings. "Well...I think...I think I have an idea."

Syaoran hadn't liked the sound of it, but he hoped Watanuki knew what to do.

"And what's that Watanuki?" Yuuko's eyes narrowed as she gave him a small smile.

Feeling a bit nervous now, Watanuki gulped. "Well, if too much power is the problem and if a blast might do more bad then good..." He looked away. "Well, the madam can just harness her power on an object. When there's enough power, we can just..." He pointed up. "Shoot it up into the air and hope that barrier cracks."

"Why a cook, looks, and a brain? Doumeki best watch out." Yuuko smiled bright. "What do you say?" She turned looking at the spirit.

Watanuki blushed brightly as he grumbled something inaudible as he looked away.

Covering the mouth to hide the smile, it nodded. "I think it's a splendid idea." She then looked around. "But is there an object that can withstand going up into the air?"

"I think I have a few." She grinned and stood up.

The not-Sakura then looked towards Syaoran. "I may be an immortal being but I'm not void of emotions. I know how much this young girl means to you. And I know that she feels the same for you." It smiled.

Syaoran made a choking sound, his entire face red as he felt like he was having a heart attack. "I-I..."

Watanuki blushed as well just as his employer swept in.

"It's okay." It reached out and patted the human on the shoulder. "I have learned that knowing the heart is not easy to admit to the one it was given to. But if I were you, I'd make a choice soon. Nothing lasts forever. Isn't that right, my dear friend?" It turned to Yuuko with a sad smile.

"No, sadly not. Everything comes and goes."

The god nodded. "It does."

She produced an arrow and Watanuki blinked dumbfounded. "What did you expect? Someone glowing and cool looking?" Yuuko teased. "Go and get Doumeki."

"..." Watanuki blinked in disbelief before scoffing as he started moving away. "Hey Doumeki! Get down here!"

As the young man was walking out of the room, the god almost burst out laughing. "He's an odd one, isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Yuuko laughed as well. "It's good though, refreshing really."

"Oh yes, such a rare person to see after so many centuries." The God agreed. It then stood up. "Well, while that young man get that Doumeki fellow, I think we should get a move on." She looked at Yuuko.

"This place is in another dimension, locked away from this world. No time has passed since your arrival." Yuuko stood as well as the boys came in. "Here you are Doumeki. I need you to take this outside and shoot it upwards towards the sky."

"Oh, yes. My mistake." The god nodded. "Being sleepy inside of this girl might have...what's the word that humans used? Messed up. It may have messed up my own mind a bit." It smiled.

Watanuki crossed his arms as Doumeki took the arrow. Great, just what he needed.

Outside in the small plot of land Yuuko's store was on they waited around as Doumeki notched the arrow in his bow. Without a word he drew it back and lifted his bow upwards before shooting the arrow up. The whole groups watched as the arrow went up into the sky. There was a few seconds of silence before a sound of a thwack was heard and soon enough...there was a cracking sound. It was deep and reaching like the sound of an old tree snapping.

The god smiled. "Won't be long now..."

Watanuki looked up to see the barrier shatter and dissolve into thin air. He looked back to Yuuko worried. "Does this mean that man is dead now?" Doumeki lowered his bow, unable to see what had happened. "No, but he will be shortly I believe."

Smiling a bit more evilly, the god went over and took Syaoran's hand. "Come now, I think your brother might be at his limit what with his injury. After all the battle's only half over."

"R-right." He tried not to blush, knowing this wasn't really Sakura.


	54. Chapter 54

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me.

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>The dragon and the two phoenixes were now mildly injured (excluding Yuui's body who already had its share of wounds) as the demon master wasn't fairing much better but still had a magic orb; waiting to blast them. Syaoron though, was at his limit as he was panting deeply. He was still holding his guns but his wound was wearing him down.<p>

It seemed like there was an endless number to the demons as Ioryogi burned another. They were all wearing down, but just one of them needed to get close enough to land a killing blow.

The dragon panted. My moves have gotten rusty. I can't remember the last time I have gotten this exhausted. It glanced at the blonde twins. What about you two or...'you'? It knew that the phoenix was split in two but he didn't know which have their eternal love and which didn't.

"It's because we're in human form." Not-Fai smiled pleasantly. "They can only do so much."

Yeah, it's annoying though. It glanced down at Kurogane's body. This young one has gotten soft at heart. It's...weird. The not-Kurogane stated with a face.

"That's love." Smiling he turned his attention back to Fei Wang who was breathing heavily as he staggered around. Syaoron had run out of bullets as well it seemed.

The not-Yuui spat out some blood that had nothing to do with it and more with the body it was in. You dare manipulate this poor young being and call him pathetic? It walked past his other half and its lover with its eyes glowing blue. You're the pathetic one here, taking stuff that isn't yours. You tried to kill me, the dragon and almost violated our dear friend; goddess of purity. Just so you can have everything in the palm of your hand? Nothing is without sacrifice, you demented being. Even the devil wouldn't deal with mindless children.

Fei chuckled with a twisted grin. "I don't care what it takes. All my life I have looked down upon by the very people I thought I can trust. Nothing is worth not going through with this. I will obtain that power and when I do, I'll destroy everyone who gets in my way. I'll be the almighty one."

The not-Yuui glared at the man. Seems that it's either him or them. But it winced as it heard a crack. It looked up.

Above they saw the barrier dissipate. Fe Wang looked up in horror. "That Witch." He hissed. "No matter...I have you three here now. It's only a matter of time now." He smiled and sent forth more magic.

However, since the barrier dissipated, the not-Yuui smiled gleefully. Before the blasts of magic can even touch it, there was a crackling blue shield between it and the magic. The blasts hit the shield but got absorbed quickly. Oh my, I think things are working in our favor now.

"She should be joining us soon." His other half smiled as he used a burst of energy to dash forward towards Reed.

"Come on now." The not-Sakura practically dragged Syaoran; hearing the blasts and feeling the intense level of magic in the air. "That man is weakened but they still need our help."

"Right." He drew his sword from his hand as they ran. He would help no matter what to protect his home, his family, and his friends.

When they got close, the not-Sakura almost smiled. The dragon and the phoenix duo were winning but demons, though fewer were still coming. Its eyes went to the twin of the body's protector and sighed. "Come," It dragged Syaoran to Syaoron. "We made it just in time for your brother..."

Running in front of her, as it was still Sakura, Syaoran cut away at the few demons that noticed them.

Smiling at the human, the not-Sakura went up to the wounded gunman. It placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've done well, young man."

"Sakura? No…. you're not." Syaoron's chest hurt, his lungs burning from exertion. "What's going on?"

"Don't over work yourself now." The not-Sakura looked over at the human's injuries. "Long story short, the blonde twins, the werewolf and this young girl had the souls of three major beings for a long time inside of their bodies. We were just sleeping until now."

"You have to hurry then, we're not in the best shape, but then neither is he." He pointed to Fei Wang who dodged Fai again along with a bout of blue flame. It could go either way.

"I would but I can't do too much or else this body will have some...injuries." The not-Sakura sighed. "Even with the girl's power inside, there was a possibility that she might still be hurt." Its eyes trailed to Syaoron's guns. "Although..."

"Just do it, we need to stop him and don't have a lot of time!" His brother looked over his shoulder at him in surprise, sword held up just in case.

"My, you are quite impatient." The not-Sakura smiled; not really offended. "I wonder how the phoenix in that pony-tail one didn't come out sooner and beat you over the head." Giggling, it lifted Syaoron's hands that held the guns. "But if I must." Hovering over the guns with the hands, it took a deep breath. "Watch out, this may make you a bit ill..."

Syaoron stared dumbfounded, but held on tight to his weapons. His brother watched as well unsure.

With those white eyes darkening a bit, the hands started to glow brightly as sparks of magic started being absorbed into those guns. It opened its mouth and started chanting in a long dead language.

It felt strange, the weapons in his hands glowing as magic whirled around them, glowing brightly. "You!" Reed turned to them outraged and sent out his demons towards them.

The dragon glanced over and saw the goddess doing some magic. Grinning, it charged towards the demons and easily tore them apart. Being next to the human swordsman, it turned its head to the goddess. About time you make it. I thought you chickened out. It smirked.

The goddess sighed as the magic continued to do its work. "I'm a god, not some Imp. Ugh, even after being dormant all those years, you're still as insufferable as ever."

Lowly chuckling, the dragon shrugged. What can I say? I'm just that good.

Sighing with a small smile, the guns below its hands started shining brightly. "Men..." It joked lightly.

Gathering up his strength, Fei Wang began forming a spell in his hand, it swirled around in his palm crackling with dark energy. He smiled manically as he flew forward. "I'll destroy you!"

The guns were turned pure white. The not-Sakura seriously glanced at Syaoron. "One shot. From both of them. That's what you got. There's enough magic to destroy the whole city and then some. Aim and aim well, human lover of the phoenix half-ling."

The dragon and Syaoran moved a bit away as quickly as they could but holding their stances; giving some space for Syaoron.

Taking a deep breath Syaoron put one foot in front of the other as he slowly broke out into a run towards Fei Wang. He wouldn't let him escape, not this time when they were so close to ending all of this once and for all. He didn't understand half of what had gone on, but he knew one thing. he had one chance to make things right,

The not-Yuui watched Syaoron moving towards the demon master as it slashed another demon. You can do it, hum-Syaoron! Prove to Yuui that you can do it! It then dodged another demon before beheading it.

Don't give up, human! The dragon yelled as it fought more demons dumb enough to come at them. Remember who you're fighting for!

The goddess sighed with some tiredness. "That's one insane but amazing human."

Ioryogi and Fai took out two demons bent on taking out the boy as Fei Wang grew closer. With a flash he brought up his guns and shot at the wizard. He hoped they hit their target.

As he pulled the triggers, two huge beams of light came out. Thick and bright; they quickly went to the dark master; so quickly that the demons that were unlucky to be in the line of the shot were completely obliterated in less then a second.

"I won't let you succeed!" He shot out his magic towards Syaoron, he would stop him and the others and gain what was rightfully his, but before he realized he was stopped, a bullet embedding in his chest and gut. He staggered backwards, eyes wide. Bringing his hand to his chest he touched the spot where he'd been shot only to pull his hand back to see it covered in dark blood. "No...this can't happen. I was close, so close..."

It's happening. The not-Yuui stated as it got closer to the man. You may not be human, you still have a human body...and that was dead to begin with. It made its way around until it was on the right side of the man. But we're not going to let you get away with this the third time not-Yuui glanced at the other immortal beings and nodded.

The dragon got the message and moved until he was in the right side of the man. The other phoenix was then behind the man and the white goddess was in the front.

Fei Wang, the crimes against you have been immeasurable and the punishment must fit the crime. The not-Yuui's body started to glow. And since plain old death would be too easy for a creature like you, we're going to destroy your body and send your body to the deepest bowels of the underworld where you will slowly taken apart but the very devil who gave you your so-called eternal life.

"You...all of you...I wanted to help...but what can a mere man do alone." He smiled wickedly. "No matter." He collapsed; the light fading from his eyes as his body began to dissipate just like the demons he controlled.

Everyone, quickly! The not-Yuui shouted. Before his soul escapes! The glow on the body went brighter.

They worked together as something black and coiling rose up and were immediately caught in an orb of magic.

With two glowing figures of blue, one of red and one of white, the orb completely encased the blackened soul before it shrank and shrank into the orb itself was destroyed from the inside out. It vanished. The glows faded as the not-Yuui sighed. Dragon, if you will...

dragon went to the now soulless, crumpled body. Opening its mouth, it blew a huge wave of fire. The flames quickly engulfed what was left of the body. The body burned easily; soon reduced into ashes. The dragon sighed. What a dumb being. It sneered.

"Foolish maybe, but he had started with good intentions it seemed." The other part of phoenix said. "Now I think it's time we left, it's been awhile since we were last awake and we can't inhabit these bodies any longer as it is."

The not-Yuui nodded. Yes, and this one's already hurt. However, I want to see someone first. It then looked over and saw Syaoron panting with his guns next to him. It walked over to him and keeled in front of him; watching.

"What is it?" He could barely stand as the spirit or whatever in Yuui kneeled in front of him.

First off, I wanted to say thank you. Its eyes softened. Not many humans would go to such great lengths to do what you and the few others have done. And also, It lifted Syaoron's chin. I want to give you a small gift in response to your remarkable feats.

His vision was getting blurry as he watched Yuui draw closer. He had no clue what would happen, but right now he just wanted to sleep.

It leaned forward and soon captured Syaoron's lips with its own. Soon there was faint blue glow on both their bodies. Syaoron's body then was slowly marked by blue swirls of the phoenix. The marks were healing the boy's body.

It was weird and a little painful feeling his body mending itself so quickly, but he was glad for it.

A full minute went by before the boy's injuries were almost fully healed. The marks slowly seeped out of him and onto Yuui's body. Pulling back, the body was full of those blue swirls. I'm the one who has no heart for I was split in two. But thanks to you, both Yuui and I have finally know what it is to have one and to know what it is like to be loved. The swirls soon healed Yuui's body. I wish I could stay longer but...my time...our time is up. Our work here is done... It then hugged Syaoron. Goodbye Syaoron Li. I'll tell your father how much you and your brother have grown. He'd love to hear that...

He didn't know what to think at that, his chest tightened none the less at the thought of his father. "Thank you." Already Fai was on his knees a blue flame hovering in front of him. He was exhausted and most of his injuries had been mended. "Thank all of you for helping..."

...I'm not the one you love but I wanted to say it. The phoenix-half started to seep out of the body as did the dragon and the goddess. I love you Syaoron. I love you with all my being./ It chuckled. /But please, continue to love and protect Yuui. That's all I wish for... Not-Yuui barely managed to brace itself before the body collapsed.

The others stared up as the flame flickered and moved to join its counterpart.


	55. Chapter 55

Title: When Monsters Appear

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, others

Rating: M

Warnings: eventual sex, blood drinking, (minor) violence

Notes: written by me and truedespair. If you see any mistakes, please PM me. We're almost to the end people!

Summary: Fai's a vampire and Kurogane's a werewolf living together in the city when someone starts following them and starts a chain reaction of events.

* * *

><p>Yuui groaned as he started to open his eyes. "Ugh...ow...my head..." He placed a hand on it. "W-What happened?"<p>

"It's a really weird and long story." Syaoron smiled softly as he knelt down to hold Yuui's shoulders. "We should all head back now." His brother was already carrying Sakura.

Feeling his body strained but for some reason not cut up or filled with holes, Yuui can only nod. "O-Okay then..."

Kurogane was sitting on the ground as he groaned in frustration. "Holy shit...what a damn rush...the fuck just went on here?" He questioned as felt his throat hot and dry.

"I don't know, but I think we had best head home...I don't want to get arrested for all the property damage." Fai smiled. The street had a few craters and char marks. Some buildings were missing corners and a car or two were banged up pretty badly.

Coughing loudly, Kurogane slowly got up. "Shit, my throat fucking hurts." He rubbed the front of his neck. "It's like someone light a match and dropped it in there." He stumbled to his beloved.

"Don't talk then." Fai joked. Whatever had happened, they had won. They helped each other up, tired and aching all over.

With the help of Syaoron, Yuui got up as well; feeling some dull pain all over. "So I can only assume since nothing is engulfed in darkness that we won, right?" He asked his lover.

"Yes. He was destroyed completely." When they all began walking back together Both Li twins and Ioryogi began to fill in the three on what had happened as best they could.

Though by the time they reached Sakura's house, there was a mix variety of expressions; surprise, shock and a little amount of disturbance; mostly from Yuui.

"So what you're telling is that both brother and I got half of this phoenix being inside of us the entire time like Kurogane with that dragon and Sakura with that goddess and they send that man's soul away?" Yuui wasn't exactly getting it but with his body aching and his mind not really there; he figured he will eventually.

"Basically. It's just really...weird."

"And of course Yuuko had a part in this." Fai chimed in. It wasn't like they specifically had been picked out, but their ancestors had willingly accepted their fate.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Kurogane grunted; his arms around Fai's waist to help him.

Yuui frowned as Ioryogi helped Syaoran unlock the door. "But...I remember being mortally wounded. I felt such pain but now it's all dull. Did the phoenix do that?"

"A phoenix can heal any wound if it wishes." Ioryogi explained as Syaoran stepped in and was met by Touya who took his sister gently from the other boy. "That one is powerful and while it can't heal every injury, it has no problem with most."

"..." Yuui blinked before slowly smiling. "And it was with me and Fai the whole time. Such a shame that I couldn't thank it for all that it has done."

Kurogane looked away. "I guess I would too for that dragon guy...then maybe throw a punch or two for messing with my throat." He added for the sake of his own pride.

"Well they weren't truly apart of us at least. It would be odd being both you know." Fai grinned. "Kuro-pon, we should go home and clean up."

Nodding at the vampire, Kurogane sighed "Right. I had enough adventures and weird crap for one day." He lifted a hand as he still had a hold of Fai. "See ya."

Yuui waved back with a smile. "I'll see you two later."

"If we don't answer you know where the spare key is." Fai grinned; waving as well as they walked the short distance home. Hopefully everyone put under Reed's spell wouldn't be waking up yet,

As the couple left, Yuui placed a hand over his shoulder. "I don't remember the moment between hiding in wait for that man and being on the ground so exhausted but what you told me Ioryogi, that mark was the man's work, right?"

"It was." Nadeshiko already had towels and bowls of hot water and soap waiting for them as well as a first aid kit.

With Syaoron and Ioryogi now on the living room floor, Yuui sat next to his lover smiling sadly. "Yeah, to think he had a hold over me even before I knew who he was...I was a puppet to him; helping him find everyone. Such advance magic scares me..."

"It wasn't your fault Yuui." Nadeshiko chided gently as she moved to wipe some dried blond on his forehead. "You had no idea and as a child there was nothing you could have done."

Yuui's eyes began to water as the woman was helping him out. "I-I know...but I couldn't help but think that...it's hard not to..."

"It is, but in time you'll understand. Everything's still fresh now after all." She smiled warmly as she dabbed the cloth in a bowl of water before moving to clean up more grime.

"Yes, you're right." Yuui soon smiled again. "I-I'm just glad no one else died during this. Especially you Syaoron."

Syaoron nodded in return as he cleaned himself.

Touya returned, helping his mother as best he could. "I'm exhausted and everything hurts even after getting patched up."

"Though I have to ask," Yuui spoke up as he was being bandaged by Touya (since he's not allowed to be near Syaoron despite what happened). "When I left you, you were sleeping or should I say still passed out. How on earth did you get where I was?" He asked his lover.

"I ran in the direction they told me you two went...I could hear you guys fighting when I was close enough." He explained and winced at the alcohol being brushed over his cheek.

"..." Yuui hung his head. "Oh...so you did..." He felt a dab of ointment on his arm but paid no attention to it. "I was very...conflicted at the time and Ioryogi wasn't having it. So I made a choice."

"It was the right one whatever it was."

Lifting his head up a bit, Yuui gave Syaoron a soft smile. "You would know what I choose or else I wouldn't be the one injured." He joked a bit.

"It doesn't matter; we're all alive and more or less okay." He grinned as he helped cleaning himself.

Thanking Touya for the towel, Yuui rubbed his eyes with it. "You're right as always." He didn't know that the whole time that the incident occurred that his eyes went from blue to amber to glowing amber to white to bright glowing blue and back to sapphire. He blinked a few times to make sure nothing was in his eyes.

"You okay?" Touya asked, frowning. "Your eyes are bloodshot."

"Ugh, I guess I haven't been sleeping much." Yuui smiled sheepishly at the teen. "Though it never bothered me before."

"I have some eye drops." he rummaged around the kit before producing a small bottle. "Tilt your head back and I'll put some in." "His bodies strained from the energy it was housing. It'll take a couple of weeks for him to be back to normal." Ioryogi told them.

Tilting his head back; letting Touya put eye drops on his eyes. The vampire winced as the liquid hit his eyes. He then closed them and hissed. "God that burns."

"It shouldn't burn." He looked over the bottle and then to his mother. "His eyes are strained, anything in them will just irritate, but the drops should help a little." She explained before going to get fresh water.

As he heard movement, Yuui sighed tiredly. "Ioryogi, what's going to happen to the city now that man is gone for good? What are the chances of demons being in the city now?"

"They'll leave. After all the demons we slew today, they'll be running as far away as they can with no one making them stay." He was on his back resting.

"That's good." Yuui nodded. "I have enough scars on my body to last me enough lifetimes." He didn't' noticed that Syaoron was slowly moving closer to him until he felt a warm body pressed next to him. Yuui smiled.

"It'll be okay." Nadeshiko and Touya and even Syaoran helped the three of them get cleaned and patched up. They were all exhausted by then. "Maybe we should head over to your brothers and crash? I don't think we can make it home."

"..." Yuui thought about it. He supposed that was a good idea but he dreaded to imagine what would be going on in there. What with those two are and all. He didn't want to walk into another...awkward incident. "Hmm...well, we'll just have to try then." He opened his eyes. "As much I want to rest, I rather rest in a familiar bed." He smiled softly at Syaoron. "I think we deserve that at least."

Syaoron got up, knees popping as he did. "Come on." He helped Yuui up before thanking the family. His brother would stay behind to watch Sakura.

The pair left the house, almost looking like half-mummies as they started walking back home. Yuui took in a breath of fresh and smiled despite his legs aching.

They had to grab the spare key and let themselves in. There was no sign of the couple in the living room as they walked over to the couch. "I think I'm in love with this couch." he groaned as he sunk into the cushions.

Chuckling softly, Yuui stood over Syaoron. "Well then maybe you should marry it."

"I might, maybe we can be in a polyandrous relationship?" He suggested, stretching out and motioning for Yuui to join him.

"Of course, what was I thinking." Yuui rolled his eyes with a smile as he gently laid on top of Syaoron; being mindful of the young man's injuries. "So...the phoenix that was in me...what was it like? Was it very god-like or something?" He asked as his head was on the nape of Syaoron's neck.

"I guess? I've not met a lot of super powerful creatures before." He wrapped his arms around the vampire. It was a bit awkward with their height difference, but they managed. "He said he didn't have a heart, but said he loved me because of you...he kind of kissed me too when he healed me, though I guess it was you kissing me."

"..." Yuui's face went a bit red. "It kissed you? And it said that it loved you?" He then paused. "Can gods really love like we can?"

"Who knows." he shrugged. "I think it was more your influence than anything." It was all a headache anyways.

"...Then I'm glad that I help that god." Yuui smiled. "We've all been through so much. I'm so happy to know that it's finally over..."

"It is." He sighed heavily, smile wide and bright. It was a weight off all their shoulders.

Moving upwards to the young man, Yuui's eyes stared at those brown ones. "I love you, Syaoron Li. With all my heart."

"Love you too." He grinned before raising his head up to kiss Yuui.

Kissing back, Yuui almost could have sworn that he felt some sort of power going through him. It wasn't unpleasant but in fact very nice, warm and soothing. Pulling back a bit, he sighed. "I'm so happy...so very happy..."

"I am too." They could be happy now, with no worries about demons and the like. "Now we can just move on and be normal again and not have to worry."

"Yes, I would love that." Yuui nodded "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you..." Though he was a vampire, the sentiment was still the same.

"I thought I heard you two." Fai stood beside the couch, dressed in a thin robe that clung to him with a towel around his shoulders. "Just checking up...looks like Nadeshiko-san fixed the both of you up."

Kurogane poked his head out of the hallway; his throat still hurting so he wasn't talking. Yuui looked up and blushed a bit.

"Oh, brother...I thought you two were already asleep."

"I wasn't going to dirty the sheets and then have to do laundry in the morning." He remarked before he strolled into the kitchen and grabbed Kurogane some cough drops and honey for his

throat. "I'll let you two sleep or whatever." He grinned, but he moved then to hug his brother tightly.

Hugging back, Yuui felt his eyes water. "I can't believe it. It's finally over and done with. Now you and Kurogane don't have to worry anymore."

"That's right. We don't have to worry about any of that anymore." He smiled, clutching at his twin.

Laughing, Yuui didn't realized that Kurogane was hugging Fai from behind and Syaoron moved to hug Yuui from the side. The blonde vampire was glad that everything ended on a happy note. They were alive and okay. Now they can enjoy life to the fullest. Though they knew that life will have a few bumps and there will be a few scraps as well but as they say:

'Life is a crazy ride indeed when monsters appear.'

END


End file.
